Sumergido en la oscuridad: Guerras Oscuras
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Los guardianes no confiaron en uno de sus compañeros, un enemigo ha aparecido causando un gran destrozo en el mundo, Todos se separaron tomando caminos distintos pero ahora deberán reunirse para enfrentar un nuevo mal que podría destruirlos a todos, entre todo el caos Izanamy está luchando no solo con su pérdida de memoria sino con el poder del Caos en su interior
1. Chapter 1

**Catástrofe y pérdidas**

Han pasado dos años desde que Po derrotó a Kai, ahora todos viven en armonía, Po y Tigresa se casaron y todos han llevado una vida normal igual que Byakun y Kira los cuales estaban casados y en espera de su primer hijo o hija, James y Boa seguían como siempre mientras tanto en Japón Hinata e Izanamy habían vuelto a sus trabajos como cazadores y asesinos para el emperador de Japón, ahora mismo en Japón los estaban corriendo por los tejados de Japón acompañados de tres animales los cuales eran Bruce, Clent y Saru, ellos cinco estaban persiguiendo a una banda de toros negros, eran un total de diez el más grande y fuerte de ellos era un toro negro de armadura naranja grande y gruesa con un cuerpo fornido, cuernos blancos y una espada de doble filo en cada lado de su cintura los cinco estaban persiguiéndolos mientras ellos tenían a una carreta llena con barriles de pólvora y lo que parecía ser un cañón-

¡Dejen que escapen! -dijo Izanamy serio y los demás asintieron, llegaron a un Mercado lleno de animales de diferentes tipos, los toros se dividieron en equipos de dos y dejaron al líder solo con el cañon y la pólvora- diva se y busquen a los toros que no hagan explotar la pólvora

Entendido -dijeron los cuatro restantes y se alejaron por diferentes direcciones persiguiendo a los toros que tenían los barriles de pólvora con ellos, Clent persiguió a uno y le disparo un torrente de agua dandole justo en la espalda haciendo que ayer a por el suelo, Clent llegó al suelo y volvió a disparar un torrente de agua mojando el barril y la pólvora-

Listo ese barril ya no va a explotar -dijo Clent sonriendo, el toro creó una bola de fuego en su mano derecha y la lanzó contra el barril tratando de quemarlo pero no ardía debido al agua- lo vez ya perdieron -ambos toros soltaron un poco de aire por sus narices y avanzaron corriendo contra Clent, Clent avanzó hacia ellos y lanzó un golpe soltando un otro rente de agua de sus manos, el primer toro se puso frente a él y alzó los brazos cruzándolos de sus muñecas levantando una roca frente a él, el ataque de Clent termino impactando con fuerza y se detuvo, el segundo toro avanzó sobre la roca y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego Clent concentro el agua en sus manos formando látigos de agua, giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal con ambos látigos, detuvo el ataque con ambos látigos y el toro avanzó lanzando un golpe de picada con el puño encendido, Clent se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, fue empujado un poco, forcejeo y concentro el agua en la cabeza del toro encerrándolo en una burbuja hasta ahogarlo un poco, el primer toro avanzó dandole una tacleada a Clent en el pecho con su cabeza, Clent se quejó un poco y le dio una patada en el pecho, lanzó un golpe con su castigo y le dio un golpe justo en la cara, ambos toros quedaron libre, Clent golpeó el suelo haciendo que el agua de sus manos bajara por la tierra y saliera por debajo de ellos a una alta presión, el agua atravesó el pecho de ambos toros, ambos cayeron muertos con un agujero por el agua y Clent sonrio-

En otro extremo Saru avanzó en picada, lanzó su lanza al suelo y se sujeto con sus manos, giró con fuerza y lanzó una patada con ambos pies dandole a los toros, los toros tiraron los barriles de pólvora y se levantaron, Saru avanzó hacia ellos y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia los dos toros haciendo que se quemaran un poco el pecho, Saru llegó y tomo un barril con la cola, lo lanzó al aire lanzado lo a otros extremo un toro avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, Saru cayó al suelo y se levanto pero el segundo toro avanzó lanzando otro golpe, Saru solo salto y le dio una patada en la cara, giró su lanza y le dio un golpe en el estomago, siguió golpeando hasta que lo sujeto con su cola del cuello y lo lanzó contra un establecimiento, el primer toro lo sujeto con sus brazos por la espada y lo apretó con fuerza, Saru grito un poco, dio un salto y se impulsó hacia abajo haciendo que el toro cayera de espalda al suelo, Saru se levanto y apuntó la hoja de la lanza a su cuello y le dio un corte horizontal rápido al cuello, el primer toro avanzó corriendo hacia los pueblerinos con un barril en los brazos, Saru se sorprendió y lo siguió corriendo entre los habitantes-

Bruce estaba peleando contra los dos otros al mismo tiempo, levanto los brazos bloqueando el golpe de cada uno, el suelo tembló un poco y las rocas se agrietaron un poco debajo de él, Bruce se giró y les dio una patada a ambos pero un toro avanzó y le dio un golpe directo en e rostro, Bruce se quejó y le dio una patada en el mentón, los dos comenzaron a a pelear en un intercambio de golpe, el toro lanzó un golpe disparando energía pero Bruce desapareció y apareció detrás del toro dandole un golpe cubierto de rayos director en la espalda, el toro se quejó y Bruce lo sujeto de los cuernos para lanzarlo directo al suelo, el primer toro tratado de atacarlo por la espalda pero Bruce se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada al pecho, el toro retrocedió un par de pasos y Bruce avanzó dandole un rodillazo justo en la cara, lo sujeto del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo directo en el pecho una y otra vez hasta que finalmente le dio un golpe directo al pecho soltando una descarga de energía que le dejó un agujero en el pecho, el primer toro trato de atacarlo por la espalda pero Bruce se dio la vuelta dandole un codazo en el pecho, el toro se quejó y Bruce le dio un golpe con la parte trasera de la mano izquierda, concentro energía en su mano derecha y le dio un golpe directo al estomago dejandolo un agujero en el estomago, el toro cayó muerto y Bruce tomo los barriles de pólvora en sus manos-

Hinata estaba peleando contra los tres otros, sujeto a uno entre sus piernas, se impulsó y lo estrelló de cara al suelo, Hinata se paro y sujeto los pies del toro, lo levanto del suelo y lo lanzó a l suelo, concentro una bola de fuego y la lanzó contra un segundo toro quemando todo su cuerpo, el tercero salió corriendo y Hinata estaba por perseguirlo pero el primer toro la sujeto de su pierna derecha con la cola, Hinata se dio un momento y le dio una patada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, extendió el brazo derecho hacia él y disparo una bola de fuego quemadolo por completo, Hinata dejó los dos cuerpos y fue por el tercer toro entre la multitud, mientras tanto Izanamy estaba peleando contra el toro más fuerte, los dos chocaron espadas, el toro tenía dos espadas mientras Izanamy peleaba con una, los dos se separaron en un salto y avanzaron corriendo con las espadas apuntando hacia abajo, los dos terminaron saltando y lanzando un corte con sus espada, el feo lanzó un corte cruzado dejando un rastro de energía negra mientras que Izanamy dejó un rastro de energía azul, los dos cayeron al suelo de pie y giraron para verse a los ojos-

Tal como lo esperaba del guerrero más fuerte de todo Japón -dijo el toro sonriendo-

No sé quién seas pero mis órdenes son matarte y evitar que destruyas el castillo del emperador -dijo Izanamy serio, lanzó un corte en diagonal ascendente librando un rato de energía en forma de onda, dl todo se cruzó de espadas deteniendo el golpe con ellas-

Hablas como si fueras libre de escoger tus misiones -dijo el otro sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y desapareció, Izanamy lo espero y el toro apareció detrás de él lanzado un corte horizontal soltando un rastro de energía, Izanamy agacho su cuerpo y se paro de manos lanzando una patada directo al mentón del toro, se leve son girando y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra un establecimiento de comida-

Si tengo la libertad de escoger mis órdenes y misiones -dijo Izanamy serio, el toro salió de los escombros serio, soltó sus espadas e Izanamy guardo la suya en su espalda, los dos avanzaron serios y se quedaron viendo a los ojos-

Muy bien con puños -dijo el toro sonriendo-

Justo lo que te gusta meterte por el trasero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el otro lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy lanzó un golpe de gancho y el toro salto hacia atrás, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus cabezas dejando una onda de impacto, el otro salto y lanzó un golpe cayendo en picada, Izanamy lo esquivo y lanzó un golpe dandole directo a las costillas al toro, el toro se quejó y se giró lanzando una patada de talón, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho, se produjo una onda de impacto y los dos se alejaron solo para volver y chocar sus puños dejando una onda de impacto, el toro lanzó una serie de golpes mientras Izanamy estaba levantando los brazos para defenderse y esquivaba algunos, el toro lanzó una patada e Izanamy levanto ambos brazos deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy lo empujo estirando los brazos; los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Izanamy lanzó un serie de golpes y patadas mientras el toro levantaba los brazos tratando de defenderse, Izanamy lo presionó y lanzó una patada con el pie izquierdo, el otro salto e Izanamy estiro el brazo derecho disparando una bola de energía negra dandole en el pecho y causó una leve explosión en el campo, Izanamy se quedo de pie mientras el toro de levanto algo herido- bien ¿eso fue todo?

Aún no -dijo el toro molesto, en eso uno de los toros apareció cargando un barril de pólvora- dime ¿puedes detener una explosión? -Izanamy se impresionó un momento y el toro avanzó hacia el barril, lo tomo entre sus brazos y encendió la parte superior haciendo que el barril a se quemara- aunque me mates muchos más saldrán asesinados con este último truco mío

¡Oh no! -Izanamy grito preocupado y avanzó corriendo, pero fue algo tarde las llamas comenzaron a rodearlo pero en eso un brillo rojo rodeó el cuerpo del toro y comenzó a elevarlo un poco hacia un edificio, Izanamy estaba sorprendido hasta que vio que Hinata estaba expulsando un brillo rojo de sus manos, tenía las manos extendidas y el brillo formaba una burbuja alrededor del toro- eso mantenlo así un poco más -Hinata no pudo mantener la técnica mucho tiempo y perdió el control, el toro termino explotando destruyendo casi todo el piso del edificio cercano, Hinata quedo sorprendida viendo que del edificio se escuchaban algunos gritos de los que habitaban ese lugar, Hinata termino decaída y lloro un poco, Izanamy se acercó a consolarla mientras los demás se acercaban-

Creo que esto se puede llamar como daño colateral -dijo Bruce sorprendido, Izanamy solo asintio a eso, después de unas horas los cinco estaban en la sala principal del castillo del emperador de Japón, la sala estaba completamente decorada de dorado y rojo, paredes rojas y columnas y suelo de dorado, Hinata estaba sentada en un extremo ya más tranquila, había una gran mesa rectangular donde Izanamy ocupaba el puesto principal, Bruce a su derecha, Clent y Saru a su izquierda- Hinata eso no fue tu culpa, el sujeto pensaba hacerse volar en pedazos de todos modos hiciste lo que pudiste

Si pero¿a cuántos más huviera podido salvar? Si hubiera sido más fuerte y desviado al toro al cielo como se suponía que debía ser nada de eso habría pasado -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

Sea como sea salvamos a miles pero una pocas bajas, solo decenas no podemos hacer nada Hinata hiciste lo mejor posible no tienes la culpa de nada -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, Hinata solo asintio y se relajó un momento- chicos yo asumiré la responsabilidad por los daños

Izanamy no tienes porque hacer eso -dijo Clent sorprendido-

Es verdad todos tuvimos la culpa -dijo Saru intranquilo-

No, yo estaba peleando contra el toro y no vi bien sus movimientos como debía de hacerlo lo huviera deteniendo evitando las pérdidas -dijo Izanamy serio, los demás iban a decir algo pero la puerta principal se abrió revelando a dos gorilas usando armaduras samurais doradas con espadas en sus fundas, detrás de ellos apareció un tigre de bengala con bigotes a los lados y una coleta en la cabeza de pelo naranja con algunas cas, el tigre se veía serio y algo mayor de edad como de cincuenta años, usaba un traje japonés tradicional de color dorado con blanco y un cinturón de metal, los cinco se levantaron y se arrodillaron con respeto frente a él-

Levántense -dijo el emperador serio y los cinco le hicieron caso, se volvieron a sentar y el emperador se sentó frente a ellos en el otro extremo de la mesa- bien escuchen eh visto a mi nación ser golpeada por la guerra, las batallas contantes entre familias guerreras y la pobreza pero jamás espere un daño tan grave como el de hoy y menos por parte de ustedes

Su majestad con el debido respeto yo fui el culpable no actúe al debido tiempo y el caos se desató por mi culpa -dijo Izanamy serio-

No, su majestad yo fui la causante no pude manejar bien mis poderes y no pude tener el control de la situación -dijo Hinata preocupada pero el emperador estaba serio-

Escuchen los dos son responsables por el ataque y pérdida de vidas inocentes pero más que nada he recibido quejas de su clan y también muchas observaciones de otros países a los que han ido -dijo el emperador serio, chasqueo los dedos y uno de los gorilas se acercó dandole unos rollos, abrió uno y mostró el símbolo de la bandera koreana- Korea envió esto hace dos meses, múltiples vidas se perdieron en el ataque que hubo esta tarde, derribaron el castillo sobre la ciudad -tomó otro rollo y lo abrió revelando el símbolo de China- Izanamy tú y otros dos destruyeron la ciudad imperial de China hace años tuvieron que reconstruirla y nos exigieron recursos porque tú trabajas para Japón, además actuaste solo moviste a tu clan fuera de ms ordenes

Señor no recuerdo a ver dicho jamás que necesito su permiso para salir de mi hogar e ir a ayudar a mis amigos -dijo Izanamy serio- yo soy un guardián no sólo de Japón si no del mundo y mis aliados en China necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, la aldea Shiba solo opera en sus misiones bajo su orden cuando usted nos ofrece un pago pero nosotros estamos abiertos a más ofertas dentro y fuera de la nación -el emperador gruñó algo fuerte mientras Izanamy se mantuvo sereno-

Ya no más -dijo el emperador serio, el segundo gorila se acercó y puso un libro grueso frente a ellos- esto es un tratado de paz entre China, Korea y Japón, en el cual explica que ustedes dejaran de operar como una fuerza independiente y estarán al servicio de uno de los tres poderes, si lo firma solo podrán ir a la nación que los llamen, será cuando los llamen y si los llaman

¿Nos está diciendo que no trabajaremos por cuenta propia? -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Así es esto es un límite para sus actividades, es hora de que se hagan responsables por sus actos -dijo el emperador serio-

¿Qué pasa si nos negamos a firmar? -dijo Saru serio-

Si vuelven a actuar sin la aprobación de los tres poderes serán catalogados como traidores -dijo el emperador serio, Izanamy cerró los ojos y suspiro-

Entonces o nos ponen una cadena al cuello o nos matan típico sistema de gente poderosa manipuladora -dijo Izanamy serio y el emperador se enojo- por eso odio al gobierno, decidiremos si firmamos o no el tratado y sus condiciones cuando lo hayamos discutido entre el alto mando de la familia eso es todo -Izanamy se levanto y los demás lo fueron siguiendo-

Te has vuelto muy fuerte Izanamy recuerda que si me das la espalda en esta última oportunidad entonces usare todo mi poder para cambiar tu opinión -dijo el emperador serio mientras Izanamy le daba la espalda-

Dije que lo pensaremos no me lances amenazas si sabes bien cuáles son los resultados antes de pelear -dijo Izanamy serio y se retiró seguido de su equipo, Hinata solo estaba un poco preocupada pero salió de todas formas dejando al emperador más que molesto, apenas se habían ido de ahí el emperador rugio y sujeto la mesa para lanzarla a otro extremo muy molesto hasta la rompió por lanzarla-

¡Ese mocoso tiene razón no puedo ganarle el solo es capas de destruir todo mi castillo si se le da la gana! -dijo el emperador serio- ¡¿Cómo demonios vamos a tenerlo bajo mi mando?! ¡Si no hacemos algo podría dar un golpe de estado a mi persona! ¡Debo someterlo a mi voluntad! -los gorilas estaban sorprendidos, pero en eso un humo negro apareció de la nada, todo el cuarto se fue pudriendo poco a poco mientras los gorilas cayeron muertos al suelo, el emperador se dio la vuelta viendo a un extraño lobo, tenía el pelo de cabeza alborotado en puntas como si fuera cabello de color negro, tenía el pelo del cuerpo de color café y los ojos amarillos, su cuerpo era fornido y bastante alto como el de un gorila, tenía una guadaña con el mango dorado- ¡¿quién eres tú?!

Yo solo soy un humilde guerrero que viene a prestarte sus servicios para una misión muy importante -dijo el lobo sonriendo mostrando unos colmillos largos y afilados- tú quieres matar a Izanamy, yo quiero matarlo también pero no puedes hacer eso, si lanzas un ataque a su casa su ejército y tú serán eliminados totalmente en cuestión de minutos o segundos -el emperador se sorprendió un momento- pero yo tengo una idea de cómo vencerlo

¿Qué quieres con exactitud? -dijo el emperador serio mientras el lobo sonrio- ¿buscas mi trono?

No señor tigre, no quiero su trono yo ya tengo el mío -dijo el lobo sonriendo- lo único que quiero es ver que ese miserable lobo mestizo sufra como nunca ha sufrido en la vida podrida que tiene, yo también lo veo como una amenaza si haces todo lo que yo te diga esa familia de plaga jamás será una amenaza a tu vida nunca más

¿Pero cómo piensas herirlo o matarlo? Él es un guardián muy poderoso -dijo el emperador inseguro-

Sencillo el corazón -dijo el lobo sonriendo- primero hay que atacar a su corazón y para eso será su familia -ambos tanto emperador como lobo se rieron un poco, mientras tanto Izanamy y los demás volvieron a su aldea, la aldea había crecido bastante era una ciudad llena de nuevos habitantes donde en su mayoría eran mestizos como el y sus amigos, Izanamy termino llegando a su palacio donde saludó a sus hermanas, amigos y por último a su abuelo, fue a su cuarto personal donde se topó con Luceli su esposa cargando a su hijo de dos años, la saludo con un beso y sonrio viendo a su hijo, todo era paz en la aldea mientras tanto en China la emperatriz Ichihime estaba arrullando a su hijo en su cuna, ya era de noche así que el bebe debía dormir durante un tiempo, salió un momento cuando de las sombras emergió una figura cubierta por una gabardina negra con una daga en su mano, la figura se fue acercando a la cuna del bebe, levanto la mano lista para atacar al bebe cuando Ichihime regresó corriendo y le disparo una esfera de energía amarilla, la figura se alejó por el golpe y se quedó de pie, Ichihime tomó al bebe en sus brazos y se alejó un poco-

¿Quién eres tú? -dijo Ichihime preocupada pero vio como la figura sonrio un poco expulsando un poder morado y negro de su cuerpo- ¡Guardianes! -grito con fuerza y la puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a Byakun, a James y a Boa en sus poses de combates- trato de matar a mi hijo derroten lo

Entendido, James Boa sáquenla de aquí -dijo Byakun serio, mientras James se llevó a la princesa en sus brazos y Boa pelo siguió, Byakun expulsó un poder azul de su cuerpo y sacó su lanza para apuntarle a la figura frente a él- te recomiendo que vayas de aquí si no quieres que te mate -la figura avanzó expulsando su poder y los dos terminaron chocando armas, los dos expulsaron más poder formando una esfera de energía en sus manos derechas y lanzaron un golpe soltando energía en la habitación produciendo una onda de impacto y de energía, la energía termino explotando y los dos salieron de ahí, Byakun sonrio viendo a su oponente pero luego se sorprendió igual que los otros tres que vieron al atacante- ¡no puede ser!

¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma! -dijo Boa sorprendida- ¿por qué atacaste al príncipe? Izanamy -frente a ellos estaba un lobo idéntico a Izanamy en casi todo nadie lo noto pero los ojos eran morados y no café claros- ¡Izanamy será mejor que contestes! -el lobo solo sonrió y se cubrió de un poder negro, en un momento desapareció entre las sombras y todos quedaron sorprendidos-

Esto no puede ser Izanamy es un guardián como todos nosotros -dijo James sorprendido- esto debe ser un error

No lo es en verdad era el -dijo Ichihime sería- lo siento pero si atacan al príncipe entonces eso es traicion, se fue sin decir nada y sin dar su testimonio solo quiso hacerme daño a mí y a mí bebe -los guardianes estaban sorprendidos y solo desviaron la mirada- busquen al Guerrero Dragón y vayan a Japón quiero a Izanamy vivo para que sea castigado por sus actos -los guardianes solo asintieron y fueron busca de Po pero en el camino ninguno de los tres estaba convencido por lo que vieron-

¿Ustedes qué opinan? -dijo Boa preocupada-

No tengo ninguna opinión -dijo Byakun serio- pero esto es bastante extraño el jamás haría algo como eso, aún pienso que debe ser un error o alguien más

Pero Byakun lo vimos además recuerda que Japón y China han estado en desacuerdo en algunas cosas tal vez Izanamy tuvo la misión de eliminar a la princesa y el solo la tomo -dijo James serio- tampoco olvidemos que el es muy capaz de matar solo por dinero

Si pero lo conocemos el jamás haría algo así -dijo Boa nerviosa-

Lo mejor a todo esto es capturarlo -dijo Byakun serio- vamos debemos ver a Po pronto -los tres siguieron con su camino por un tiempo hasta llegar al palacio de Jade, en esos años el palacio seguía casi igual excepto con dos diferencias, una Shifu y Mei Ling estaban juntos cuidando a Sai el pequeño leopardo que era hijo de Tai Lung, ahora Po y Tigresa estaban casados y Tigresa había tenido a su hija Lu Ann, la pequeña no tenía un mes de nacida, cuando la puerta sonó Po abrió y vio a los guardianes-

Chicos ¿qué pasó? -dijo Po sonriendo pero sus amigos estaban un poco serios, los hizo pasar y ahí fue donde le explicaron todo- ¿están seguros de lo que vieron?

Si no peleamos mucho pero la fuerza, la apariencia incluso la energía eran similares -dijo Byakun serio- Po ¿notaste algo diferente? Su forma de actuar o de pelear

No, ni siquiera lo eh visto en mes desde el nacimiento de mi hija -dijo Po serio- pero jamás lo pensé algo debe estar mal

También queremos pensar eso pero creo que lo mejor es ir a Japón y traerlo -dijo Boa sería, Po asintio y los cuatro tomaron la decisión de ir a Japón, los días pasaron mientras en el castillo del emperador de Japón el lobo que había atacado a Ichihime había aparecido justo frente al emperador y al lobo café-

Dime Raizuly ¿la misión se cumplió? -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

Si mi maestro Berseck -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- no mate al príncipe de China pero si cause que los guardianes buscarán a Izanamy, lo acusan de traidor

Bien ahora Jesker ve y roba la espada sabes tus ordenes matar a la esposa de Izanamy y luego a su hijo -dijo el emperador sonriendo- cuando esté debilitado por las pérdidas será cuando le demos el ataque final -junto a ellos estaba un tigre de bengala usando una armadura japonesa de color azul con el símbolo familiar de Izanamy en el pecho, sus ojos eran rojizos-

Bien recuerda nuestro trato la espada será mía después de esto -dijo Jesker sonriendo y el emperador asintio serio, más tarde en el palacio Shiba Izanamy estaba con su esposa viendo a su hijo Isaac en su cuna, Hinata estaba frente a ellos cargando a Long-

Qué maravillosa vida tenemos todos estos días -dijo Luceli sonriendo- me siento muy feliz

Yo también me siento muy feliz con mi familia -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy le prestaba más atención al pequeño Isaac en su cuna y las dos hembras notaron que no dejaba de sonreír- Luceli ¿qué dices si tú y yo nos besamos y tenemos sexo?

Si háganlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y las dos hembras se rieron un poco- ¿era broma?

Si tonto yo no te sería infiel con mi mejor amiga -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Izanamy la abrazo y en eso la puerta se abrió revelando a un tigre vestido de samurai-

Mi señor los guardianes exigen su presencia fuera del palacio y la aldea sin su espada -dijo el tigre de bengala serio, Izanamy se quedo confundido-

Está bien voy de inmediato -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, hizo aparecer la espada en su mano derecha y la dejo frente al árbol sagrado de la sala, Hinata solo salió de la sala dejando sola a Luceli con su bebe y al tigre, Izanamy salió de la aldea y se topó con Po, Baykun, James y Boa pero ellos estaban serios- ¿qué los trae aquí?

Izanamy queremos que nos acompañes a China su majestad Ichihime exige que te presentes para recibir tu castigo como traidor a China -dijo Po serio e Izanamy se impresionó un momento-

Esperen ¿traidor? Yo jamás hice nada para traicionarla -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no me gusta esta broma

No es broma su majestad fue atacada, fu y yo peleamos y trataste de matar al pequeño príncipe -dijo Byakun serio- Izanamy es mejor que vengas con nosotros o tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza -Izanamy solo los vio serios mientras dentro del Palma ido el tigre liberó su espada y se acercó con cuidado por la espalda a Luceli, lanzó un corte en diagonal y Luceli se dio la vuelta levantando los brazos deteniendo el brazo del tigre con las muñecas, dentro de la aldea se veía como unos tigres de bengala estaban cargando barriles de pólvora y los de bajaban escondidos entre las casas, uno de los tigres se alejó y lanzó una bola de fuego a unos barriles frente a él-

Chi os Steve es un error yo no soy su enemigo -dijo Izanamy serio- y me niego a que den un castigo que yo no merezco por algo que no hice -los demás solo lo vieron serios y expulsaron su poder pasando a sus formas de guardianes- realmente ¿desconfían de mi? -ellos no dijeron nada, Izanamy expulso su poder pasando a su forma de guardián, se puso en guardia pero en ese momento se escucharon explosiones dentro de la aldea, todos vieron como la aldea se cubrió de fuego y se escuchaban gritos de los aldeanos- ¡oh no mi aldea! -Izanamy regresó al lugar mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos-

Quédense aquí -dijo Po serio- está no es nuestra pelea, no debemos ayudarlos ahora -los demás asintieron y se fueron alejando junto con el, Izanamy entro corriendo a la aldea, los soldados estaban sacando a la gente mientras a lo lejos vio cómo su palacio estaba ardiendo, se asustó al escuchar más gritos viniendo de su palacio y fue corriendo, llego al palacio mientras Hinata estaba saliendo junto a Cirenio, Monik y Misaki, los cuatro entraron al cuarto donde estaba Luceli la busco pero encontró todo envuelto en llamas, Luceli estaba peleando contra el tigre blanco lo mejor que podía, el fuego estaba alcanzando la cuna de Isaac mientras el eje lloraba y gritaba-

¡Hinata rápido toma a mi bebe y llévalo lejos! -Luceli grito asustada y Hinata avanzó entre las llamas y tomo a Isaac pero él estaba quemado de su ojo izquierdo, Hinata lo abrazo y Luceli empujó al tigre y le dio la espalda- ¡Vete Hinata rápido! -Hinata solo vio como el tigre atravesó el pecho de Luceli justo en el centro del pecho-

¡No! -Hinata grito molesta, Cirenio avanzó y le dio un golpe a la cabeza del tigre quitándole el casco revelando a Jesker, Misaki avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe disparando una bola de energía Jesker corrió entre el fuego y tomo la espada de Izanamy, la espada le comenzó a quemar la mano pero logró des envainarla, avanzó y lanzó un corte en diagonal contra Misaki le dio un corte al pecho, Monik avanzó pero Jesker avanzó y le dio un corte en el cuello, Cirenio gruñó y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho- ¡Maestro!

¡Hinata vete de aquí y protege al clan rápido! -Cirenio grito pero Jesker avanzó y le corto el brazo izquierdo, Cirenio grito pero se giró y le dio un golpe en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro extremo- ¡Vete! -Hinata solo hizo caso y se fue corriendo mientras el lugar ardía en llamas- Jesker eres un traidor siempre serás la vergüenza de la familia

¡Tú eres la vergüenza padre protegiendo a estos malditos mestizos y sobre todo nombrando a ese lobo cabeza de la familia! ¡Ese era mi puesto, mi poder y mi espada! -Jesker avanzó corriendo, mientras Izanamy estaba corriendo entre las llamas que rodeaban al palacio y vio a Hinata corriendo con los bebes en los brazos-

¡Hinata! -Izanamy la llamó y la siguió- ¡¿Hinata dónde está Luceli?! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

Ella estaba peleando contra un tigre en el palacio pero el fuego consumió todo e Isaac esta herido pero vivo -dijo Hinata asustada-

Llévalos lejos que todos los aldeanos salgan de aquí deprisa -dijo Izanamy serio y regresó al palacio mientras Hinata salió corriendo de ahí, Izanamy entro corriendo al cuarto donde debía estar Luceli y la encontró tirada en el suelo con una espada clavada en el pecho- ¡Luceli! -Izanamy avanzó corriendo, se acercó a ella y la cargo pero era demasiado tarde ella estaba casi muerta, Izanamy solo la abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba y gruñía, busco entre el fuego a quien lo había hecho y se sorprendió de ver a sus hermanas tiradas en el suelo, cargo el cuerpo de Luceli y la dejo en el suelo un poco más alejada, le saco la espada, se acercó a sus hermanas y cada una la fue dejando acostada en el suelo junto a Luceli, toco el cuerpo de Misaki, le tallo la cabeza mientras lloraba un poco, Luceli se movió un poco con la poca vitalidad que le quedaba- Luceli...

Izanamy...-Luceli lo llamó y se acercó a ella, la cargo con cuidado- yo...fui tan feliz...contigo...

Luceli perdóname...yo...yo...¡Yo no pude salvarte! ¡No pude salvar a nadie, ni a mis hermanas a nadie! -Izanamy grito con fuerza mientras lloraba, Luceli solo sonrió y lloro un poco, ella murió en los brazos de Izanamy, Izanamy solo estaba sorprendido, la recostó y comenzó gritar expulsando un poder negro de su cuerpo, escucho un impacto en otro cuarto y fue corriendo a buscar la fuente cuando se dio cuenta su abuelo y maestro había sido atacado justo en el pecho por su propia espada, el que tenía su espada era Jesker, Izanamy grito y avanzó hacia el, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego negro pero Jesker salto a un lado esquivándolo, Izanamy estaba por lanzar otro ataque pero Jesker solo desapareció en un resplandor blanco, Izanamy lo busco pero vio que estaba afuera del palacio, cuando salió se sorprendió de ver que toda la aldea estaba ardiendo en llamas, algunos de los habitantes estaban bajo los escombros, otros corrían y salían de la aldea, se escucho un rugido algo alejado e Izanamy vio un en la entrada de la aldea estaba el emperador de Japón sonriendo- Em...emperador...¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?!

Debiste hacerme caso cuando tuviste la oportunidad , ahora toda tu aldea pagará por tu error -dijo el emperador serio y eso le sorprendió- debiste trabajar para mí, pero solo fuiste una herramienta nada más

¡Maldito! -Izanamy grito con fuerza pero detrás del emperador se formó una esfera de energía de color dorada, esta energía creció hasta tener un gran tamaño, la esfera avanzó sin tocar al emperador- ¡¿Qué hizo?! -Izanamy grito y trato de sujetar la esfera lo consumió, Izanamy grito mientras la esfera iba quemando y destruyendo su ropa parte por parte, en solo un momento su cuerpo desapareció en medio de la energía, todos los que estaban presentes vieron como la esfera termino siendo impactada en la aldea hasta el castillo, los guardianes se sorprendieron un poco de ver cómo la esfera termino explotando en todo lo que quedaba de la aldea, Hinata cayó de rodillas viendo que no estaba quedando nada, la esfera incrementó más su tamaño hasta que exploto por completo, Po se acercó a Hinata, todos los sobrevivientes del clan estaban con ella, en un segundo la aldea Shiba termino siendo destruida por la energía, el emperador comenzó a reírse bastante mientras veía toda la destruccion-

¡Jajaja Esto es maravilloso! ¡Vengan a ver esto Berseck Jesker! ¡Qué hermoso son los fuegos artificiales Jaja! -el emperador se estaba riendo viendo que la aldea era destruida completamente, Hinata estaba llorando mientras los demás solo cerraron los ojos guardando silencio-


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Servir a la luz o gobernar en la oscuridad?**

El lugar donde antes estaba la aldea Shiba ahora solo quedaban cimientos negros por el fuego, apenas el fuego se había calmado un poco y comenzó a llover, la lluvia pago las pocas llamas y Hinata fue corriendo directo al lugar del impacto, los bebes quedaron a manos de Lucy la cual estaba llorando, todos los sobrevivientes de la aldea fueron corriendo a ver qué había quedado, movieron las vigas de madera quemadas, movieron cada roca, todo lo que estaba a sus manos lo movieron, pero lo único que encontraron fueron cenizas, Hinata avanzó entre la multitud directo a donde estaba el castillo, movió todo con su fuerza y manos, parecía que estaba desesperada, lo movió todo, una por una fue quitando todo-

Por favor -dijo Hinata asustada- por favor sé que no puedes morir aquí -siguió moviendo todo, los demás del equipo alfa, Bruce, Clent, Saru, Noe, Dekker y Mella fueron moviendo todo tratando de buscar lo que fuera o a quien fuera- por favor no -Hinata estaba llorando-

Hinata -Po la llamó y se acercó con cuidado- Hinata por favor -Hinata no lo escuchaba solo seguía con su deber- ¡Hinata ya basta están muertos todos! -grito molesto y Hinata se detuvo viendo las rocas en el suelo- vamos dejen eso de nada sirve ahora

Hinata vamos todos deben ponerse a cubierto -dijo Byakun tranquilo- vamonos creo que si hablamos con la emperatriz creo que dejaran que se queden -trato de tocarla pero Hinata volvió a excavar en la tierra- Hinata ya no trates más es inútil Izanamy está muerto

¡No digas que esta muerto! ¡No lo creeré hasta que no vea su cuerpo! -Hinata grito llorando mientras Po y Byakun estaban sorprendidos- debe estar aquí no lo dejare

Basta solo basta Hinata entiende por favor -dijo Po tratando de soñar tranquilo pero también estaba sorprendido- sé que debe ser doloroso para ti pero nuestra misión

Su misión -dijo Hinata molesta- ¿su misión fue venir hasta este lugar para dejar que el y nuestro clan muriera?

No sólo queríamos saber si Izanamy sabia sobre el ataque a la emperatriz alguien dejó un pedazo de tela con el símbolo de la familia Shiba -dijo Po serio estaba mintiendo pero sabía que todos ellos estaban pasando por algo más duro- vengan con nosotros a China aquí se nota que no estarán a salvo ya que su aldea fue destruida

¿Y su emperatriz estará deacuerdo? -dijo Bruce serio-

Cuando le expliquemos todo lo que acaba de pasar estará deacuerdo -dijo Byakun tranquilo, todos los sobrevivientes asintieron- solo vengan para que reciban la ayuda que merecen -algunos asintieron y comenzaron a moverse siguiendo a James y Boa-

Ustedes adelántense -dijo Hinata sería- yo seguiré buscando -regreso a su labor mientras Byakun seguía a los demás para salir de la isla-

Hinata escúchame sé que debe ser difícil de aceptar esto pero entiende no creo que haya nada que se pueda hacer no hay energía aquí -dijo Po tranquilo pero Hinata seguía quitando las rocas y demás- Hinata escúchame por favor

¡No! ¡Tal vez tú le diste la espalda pero yo no lo haré! -Hinata grito y siguió buscando-

Perdóname -Po avanzó y le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza haciendo que Hinata se desmayara y perdiera el conocimiento " _Izanamy por favor regresa"_ pensó Hinata antes de desmayarse, todos los sobrevivientes se fueron dejando el lugar destruido, la noche siguió pasando hasta que de las cenizas y madera calcinada salió un brazo de pelo negro y blanco, el brazo se movió un poco y salió de las rocas, se apoyó en el suelo y el resto del cuerpo salió, el que había salido de ahí era Izanamy, tenía la ropa desgarrada, el torso desnudo y heridas por todo el cuerpo, Izanamy salió y se quedó de pie viendo el lugar, estaba sorprendido-

No hay nada...-Izanamy se quedó ido, trato de caminar- todo...no quedó nada...-Izanamy cayó al suelo y quedó arrodillado- no...no...¡No! -grito golpeando el suelo soltando una onda de viento por el golpe- ¡Aaaaaaa! -Izanamy grito con fuerza- ¡Perdóname Luceli! ¡Perdóname Misaki! ¡Perdóname abuelo! ¡Perdónenme todos! -Izanamy estaba temblando por todo el cuerpo mientras u poder se volvía negro y rojo, se escucharon unos pasos detrás de él-

¿Aún cuando lo perdiste todo te pones a llorar? Qué patético eres -dijo un macho detrás de dl e Izanamy se levanto para verlo pero por lo débil que estaba apenas puso moverse y comenzó a caer al suelo, el macho avanzó y lo sujeto del cuerpo- bien con esto el plan está casi listo -el macho resultó ser un tigre de bengala de ojos color Rubí, usaba una capucha negra, solo lo cargo en su hombro derecho y se lo llevó con el, el tiempo pasó y en China Ichihime estaba sentada en su trono con su bebe en su cuna a su derecha, frente a ella estaban James, Byakun, Boa y Po arrodillados frente a ella-

Así que Izanamy está muerto -dijo Ichihime sería- bien espero que sea verdad, pero esto fue obra solo de uno no del todo el clan pero aún así no confío en ellos pero con lo que le pasó a su líder y aldea creo que lo mejor es que se queden en China bajo la vigilancia del consejo de maestros, Byakun te dejo encargado de vigilar a este clan sadica de asesinos

Si su majestad -dijo Byakun serio-

En cuanto a Hinata ella ha servido con honor a mi nación por eso le debo mucho y dejaré que se quede en China pero en el palacio de Jade bajo la estricta vigilancia de Po -dijo Ichihime sería, Po asintio- eso es todo retírense y eviten que esos mestizos se acerquen a mí

Entendido su majestad -dijeron los cuatros serios, después de un tiempo Hinata fue despertando y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama de la enfermería la cual estaba dentro del palacio de la emperatriz, se levanto tan rápido como pudo y salió a buscar a sus demás compañeros, a la primera que vio fue a Lucy la cual estaba afuera sentada en una silla en medio del pasillo viendo una puerta ella estaba cargando a Long en sus brazos, Hinata al ver a su hijo corrió para tomarlo en sus brazos-

Long ya estás a salvo mi amor -Hinata lo tomo sonriendo y tallo su mejilla con la cabeza de Long, Long estaba ronroneando contento, Lucy a pesar de estar conmovida con la escena no podía dejar de tener esa mirada de preocupación- ¿Lucy que tienes? ¿Qué haces aquí y en donde estamos?

Estamos en China Po y los demás guardianes nos trajeron aquí -dijo Lucy deprimida- muchos de los nuestros están rondando en el palacio exigiendo una audiencia con la emperatriz para ver si nos pueden apoyar en algo como comida y hogares -Lucy comenzó a llorar un poco- pero de momento no tenemos respuesta

Lucy ¿quién está dentro de ese cuarto? -dijo Hinata súmante preocupada-

Es Isaac -dijo Lucy llorando y Hinata se quedó impresionada y asustada- el pequeño tenía quemaduras en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza así que apenas llegamos lo traje aquí y lo deje en manos de la doctora ya tiene dos horas ahí dentro, eh visto entrar y salir a muchos conejos con vendas limpias y otras llenas de sangre no sé qué le habrá pasado -Lucy se sujeto la cara llorando un poco, Hinata solo le tallo la espalda y quedaron esperando a que alguien saliera y les dijera algo, una coneja vestida de enfermera salió usando un cubre boca-

¿Quién de ustedes es la madre del pequeño? -dijo la enfermera tranquila-

Ninguna su madre falleció pero yo responderé para el desde hoy -dijo Hinata sería y la coneja asintio-

Bien si gusta acompáñeme por favor -dijo a la enfermera y Hinata asintio, las dos hembras entraron a la enfermería, se escuchaban los llantos de parte de Isaac y vieron que el cachorro estaba siendo curado de su ojo izquierdo, una coneja le puso unas vendas y parecía que le estaba costurando una herida, la coneja termino sudando pero el bebe seguía llorando-

¿Qué sucedió doctora? ¿Cómo está Isaac? -preguntó Hinata preocupada-

Si descuide estará bien pero las quemaduras fueron un poco más serias -dijo la coneja un tanto desanimada- me temo que su ojo izquierdo quedo ciego -Hinata ahogo un grito y se sujeto la boca asustada- le puso un parche y un vendaje en la cabeza para que cicatrizará pero por desgracia no pude salvar su ojo, lo siento -Hinata asintio y la doctora se fue retirando dejando a Hinata asustada, ella camino hasta la cama para ver a Isaac, el pelo de su cuerpo estaba algo quemado pero su oreja izquierda tenía una quemadura y tenía un vendaje en su cabeza-

Ya ya tranquilo -Hinata lo cargo con calma y lo meció en sus brazos tratando de calmarlo- ya sé que te duele pero tratare de curarte -Hinata derramó lágrimas dejando que cayeran en la herida de Isaac justo en su oreja y el vendaje, al contacto las lágrimas soltaron un leve vapor y las quemaduras disminuyeron un poco, Isaac se fue calmando poco a poco pero Hinata no lo soltaba, ella salió del cuarto para toparse con Lucy la cual estaba preocupada y algo palido al ver el estado de Isaac- Lucy tú ve a descansar yo cuidaré a ambos bebes

No tienes porque hacerlo sola yo te apoyaré en lo que sea -dijo Lucy decaída-

Lucy ve a descansar en tu estado de ánimo dudo mucho que me seas de mucha ayuda -Hinata tenía una mirada algo sería, Lucy asintio y Hinata tomó a ambos bebes en sus brazos, solo suspiro y salió del lugar a buscar a los demás donde fuera que estuvieran, salió del edificio para ver qué estaba en el palacio imperial de la emperatriz, estaba en la zona sur del edificio donde estaba un patio enorme en el edificio, todo estaba lleno de tiendas de campamento algo viejas pero estables para habitar, camino un poco y vio a su pueblo todos los que pudieron sobrevivir estaban ahí, siguió caminando un poco viendo que reacciones traería todos estos sucesos, había mujeres abrazando a sus hijos los cuales estaban un poco heridos pero más que nada lloraban, familias incompletas, todos perdieron a alguien o perdieron a todos, Hinata pasó junto a una loba la cual parecía tener no más de 26 años ella estaba abrazando una muñeca quemada y lloraba con fuerza siguió la mirada y se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaba el cuerpo de una niña tapada hasta la cabeza con una sabana, Hinata solo desvío la mirada al suelo llena de dolor y siguió caminando un poco, todo era lo mismo dolor y sufrimiento, cuando se dio cuenta llegó a una tienda de acampar donde se topó con todo el equipo molestos y deprimidos- chicos

Hinata -Bruce la llamo sorprendido y se acercaron a verla- ¿cómo te sientes?

Cansada pero el que me preocupa más es Isaac -Hinata les mostró a todos el estado de Isaac y muchos se preocuparon bastante, Mella llevo y le dio unas cuantas sábanas y las doblo para disimular una cama para poner a los dos bebes en ella- sé que cual será la respuesta a esto pero ¿hay noticias de Izanamy?

Ninguna -dijo Clent deprimido igual que los demás- la emperatriz dijo que no nos atenderá hasta que tengamos un representante designado

Pensamos que Bruce o tu deberían tomar el mando de momento -dijo Saru tranquilo, Hinata vio a Bruce un momento y luego lo pensó-

Yo tomaré el mando es mejor que esto se maneje con la menor agresividad posible -dijo Hinata tranquila y los demás asintieron- ¿encontraron algo antes de venir?

Solo esto -dijo Noe tranquilo, el tenía en las manos una espada de mango Dojo con guardia dorada y una funda de color rojo, debajo de la espada estaba una gabardina blanca con el símbolo familiar Shiba, Hinata lo reconoció enseguida era la gabardina de Izanamy y la espada que aveces utilizaba en combate- no encontramos más lo siento -Hinata tomó la gabardina y la extendió viéndola completamente, Hinata la apretó un momento-

Está bien hay que guardarla yo todavía tengo el presentimiento de que Izanamy está vivo -dijo Hinata sería, los demás entendieron lo que trataba de decir y asintieron- lo se debe estarlo -todos solo bajaron la cabeza deprimidos- hablaré con la emperatriz como su nueva representante -los demás la siguieron dejando a Mella, Noe y a Dekker solos con los bebes, Hinata llegó al salón del trono y vio a la emperatriz sentada en su trono, las dos se lanzaron una mirada fría, ambas pertenecían a una raza de hembras muy territoriales por eso no les gustaba tener visitas de otra hembra en su zona y más si ambas habían estado con el mismo macho- su majestad Ichihime de China vengo a pedir una audiencia con usted

Vaya forma de hablarle a tu emperatriz de esa forma -dijo Ichihime con un toque de burla pero sería- por lo general mis súbditos se arrodillan frente a mi

Yo no la reconozco como mi reina mucho menos como mi gobernante -dijo Hinata molesta e Ichihime solo afilo más su mirada- eh sido nombrada la representante de la familia Shiba y eh venido aquí para tener la audiencia que solicitamos

Ya estoy al tanto de su situación y eh tomado las medidas necesarias para tratarlos -dijo Ichihime sería- escuchen su anterior líder Izanamy nos traicionó, hace días el trato de Asesinar a mi hijo Ichirou el príncipe de China

¡Esas son mentiras viles ante nuestro lider caído! -Bruce grito molesto pero Hinata extendió el brazo derecho haciendo que se callara-

El jamás salió de Japón siempre estuvo con nosotros no hubo ni un momento en que no lo perdiéramos de vista -dijo Hinata sería- además el respetaba el tratado nunca atacaría sin razón

Pero las evidencias eran claras además él estuvo presente el mismo Byakun fue quien lo enfrentó hasta que escapó -dijo Ichihime sería, los cuatro solo apretaron los puños algo molestos, los cuatro guardianes llegaron a un lado y Hinata los vio a cada uno- la misión de los cuatro era traer a Izanamy con vida para hacer que nos dijera lo que en verdad había pasado aquí si se resistían tenían el permiso de usar su fuerza para traerlo

Entonces lo dejaron morir -dijo Clent molesto, los guardianes no dijeron nada solo se quedaron serios- esto huele a mentiras para mí -los demás le dieron la razón-

Aquí no hay lugar para mentiras o comportamientos infantiles -dijo Ichihime sería pero levanto más la voz- tengo entendido que Izanamy ya debe estar muerto pero eso no quita el hecho de que son un pueblo Guerrero y sobre todo capaces de matar por mero placer -Hinata gruñó un poco- tome la decisión de dejarlos quedarse en China pero estarán vigilados por los guardianes, Hinata la Guerrera Fénix quedará bajo la vigilancia de Po para evitar que cometa alguna traicion

Con el debido respeto prefiero estar con mi pueblo en estos tiempos difíciles a perder mi tiempo siendo cuidada por el Guerrero Dragon -dijo Hinata molesta- solo pido que se nos dé un terreno fuera de los límites de la ciudad lo suficientemente grande para montar un campamento

Por mí está bien pero estarán bajo vigilancia -dijo Ichihime sería, los demás asintieron y se fueron retirando de ahí-

Me quedaré con las ganas de matar a alguien -dijo Bruce molesto pero lo dijo en un tono bajo para que solo sus amigos lo escucharan apenas Hinata estaba por salir del salón cuando Po la tomo de la mano-

Hinata espera déjame explicarte lo que pasó -dijo Po tranquilo pero Hinata se soltó de forma brusca-

Déjame en paz supongo que estás feliz o ¿no? -dijo Hinata molesta- yo lo sé siempre has odiado a Izanamy por eso lo dejaste morir

Te equivocas eso no fue lo que pasó -dijo Po sorprendido-

Mejor ahórrate las excusas panda -Hinata tenía una mirada fría y Po se sorprendió Hinata jamás había tenido esa mirada sobre él y menos lo había llamado panda- mi pueblo está destruido, mis amigos y parte de familia murieron en ese ataque mientras que tú y los otros los dejaron morir, no hicieron nada, no me importa que me digas, no importa que trates de explicármelo, yo no pienso escucharte ya no confío en ti Guerrero Dragon -Hinata le dio la espalda dejando a Po sorprendido- solo estarás vigilando a mi pueblo pero solo eso no quiero saber que estás en el o que vienes a buscarme -Hinata se retiró cerrando la puerta con fuerza, Hinata suspiro para calmar su enojo y fue con los demás al campamento, todos los que podían cargaron todas sus cosas y salieron siendo vigilados por los guardias de su alteza y los guardianes, apenas llegaron a un campo un guardia vio que había una loba abrazando la muñeca de su hija-

¡¿Qué tengo haces?! -grito el guardia molesto, se acercó a la loba y trato de quitarle la muñeca pero la loba no quizo dársela y le guardia le dio un golpe en el pecho tirándola al suelo- ¡Rata rastrera muévete! -le dio una patada en el cuerpo y la loba se quejó de dolor- ¡dije que te muevas! -el rinoceronte levanto su lanza listo para darle un golpe con ella, golpeó algo y vio que Hinata tenía sujetada la lanza- ¡¿qué haces?! -Hinata grito y le dio un golpe en el estomago al guardia dejandolo inconsciente-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Hinata tranquila y la loba asintio- ven vamos -Hinata la ayudo a caminar, vio como muchos eran empujados y mala tratados por los rinocerontes, eran tratados como criminales o menos que eso, se enojo pero tenía que dejarlo pasar, los animales del clan eran lobos, conejos, rinocerontes, gorilas, tigres había una gran variedad tanto de depredadores como presas, cuando llegaron al campo se dieron cuenta de que eran un campo verde fértil y con un río donde podían tener agua-

Bien montón de homicidas y fenómenos -un rinoceronte más alto y muerte que los demás les hablo muchos se molestaron por ese comentario- todos ustedes son una bola de fenómenos que se han mezclado con otras razas para dar vida a criaturas extrañas -los que aún tenían a sus hijos se enojaron bastante hasta gruñeron sobre todo Hinata la cual estaba formando una aura de fuego en su cuerpo- mejor guarda tus garras gatita porque sabes que los guardianes te detendrán -los mencionados solo desviaron la mirada avergonzados- bien hagan lo que tengan que hacer pero nosotros no nos iremos a ningún lado

Como quieras -dijo Hinata molesta, todo lo que quedaba de la aldea se junto mientras Hinata gruñó y golpeó el suelo, del suelo se levanto un muro de roca que rodeó a todos los que estaban ahí, el muro se extendió tanto que parecía que terminó cerrándose en un cuadro con el río justo en la zona sur del lugar- bien esta hecho -Hinata se quedó de pie sería- todos escúchenme como dictan las antiguas reglas del clan el Guerrero más fuerte ha caído y el segundo tomará su lugar

Sé que para muchos esto debe ser muy difícil, hemos perdido nuestro hogar, a nuestros seres amados -Hinata siguió hablando y muchos bajaron la mirada ante eso- pero escuchen nosotros somos un clan, una familia hemos pasado por diferentes batallas a lo largo de nuestras vidas, las casas y edificios los podemos volver a formar pero las vidas que perdimos hoy siempre las recordaremos, les digo a todos que debemos apoyarnos mutuamente debemos volver a levantarnos y luego lloraremos la pérdida de nuestros seres queridos -muchos asintieron dándole la razón- sé que no soy el maestro Cirenio o Izanamy pero si ellos estuvieran aquí dirían lo mismo que yo demostrémosle a estos sujetos -Hinata vio a los guardias y a los guardianes- que no somos un clan de mestizos o fenómenos como nos llaman -todos asintieron sonriendo y dieron un grito- desde hoy tomaré el mando del clan Shiba quiénes se opongan díganmelo -todos guardaron silencio y nadie se movio- bien entonces vamos tenemos una nueva aldea que construir -Hinata sonrio mientras los demás aldeanos con el ánimo levantado comenzaron a trabajar en las tiendas y en todo lo que pudieran hacer-

Mientras tanto en algún lugar se podía ver a Izanamy en medio de la oscuridad, su cuerpo estaba flotando en medio de esa oscuridad no podía hacer nada, no podía decir nada solo estaba ahí, en eso los recuerdos de cómo fue que encontró a sus hermanas, a Luceli y su abuelo tirados en el suelo muriendo llegaron a su mente una y otra vez, trato de levantarse pero en eso esferas de color rojo sangre comenzaron a elevarse a su alrededor-

 _Ya ha comenzó, si ya ha comenzado_ -se escucharon voces femeninas a su alrededor- _No ha podido hacer nada, patético, siempre el amor, siempre el dolor y el odio_ -se escucharon más voces distorsionadas masculinas- _¡Despierta!_ -se escucho un grito e Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido, se movió un poco y vio el lugar, solo había una luz naranja de una vela encendida, trato de moverse pero sintió que su cuerpo entero estaba pesado, le dolía demasiado, se puso sentar en donde fuera que estaba, vio su cuerpo estaba vendado de todo el torso, brazos y cabeza, estaba sobre una cama-

Veo que finalmente despertaste -dijo un macho a su lado y volteo a verlo,verá un tigre de bengala que usaba un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo, tenía una armadura de torso, hombreras, muñequeras y botas de color negras con un pantalón rojo debajo, el tigre se podía ver que tenía cerca de sus cuarenta años, Izanamy al verlo se sorprendió y luego trato de pararse- mejor quédate quiero casi te mueres dos veces

¿Por qué me salvaste Scarge? -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¿dónde estoy?

Vaya que aún eres un niño -dijo Scarge serio- estés lugar es mi casa, te deje vivir porque vi exactamente lo que te pasó fuiste traicionado por el emperador y por los guardianes, ellos casi te matan juntos -Izanamy se sorprendió un momento y tratado de levantarse pero su cuerpo le mando una señal de puso dolor y se detuvo- mejor quédate recostado como te dije casi te mueres dos veces

Aún no respondes mi pregunta -dijo Izanamy serio-

Digamos que tengo mis motivos para ayudarte -dijo Scarge sonriendo, tomó un banco y se sentó en el- vi tu podrá cuando te enojas ese poder negro y rojo es la clave para exterminar al emperador y a Berseck, también puedes derrotar a Jesker

¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con todo esto? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Verás el emperador se alió con Jesker y Berseck para asesinarte y a tu familia fueron ellos tres quienes atacaron la aldea -dijo Scarge serio, Izanamy se sorprendió pero dejó a Scarge para que hablara- el emperador comenzó a notar que las fuerzas de tus compañeros y la tuya habían sobrepasado por mucho la fuerza de los guerreros que defendían la nación, tú mismo superaste la fuerza del emperador y el comenzó a temer por su vida por eso inventó la estupida excusa del trato de paz, cuando vio que no había forma de manejarte completamente fue cuando Berseck se aprovechó de esa oportunidad, sin ti fuera del camino los demás serían presa fácil para el, así también Jesker tendría lo que más deseaba la muerte del clan y los de sangre pura conquistarían los territorios de Japón poco a poco

¿Pero porque Po y los otros me traicionarían? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Porque te odian, desde un comienzo ellos siempre pensaron que serias demasiado fuerte y terminarías destruyendolo todo por mero placer, los guardianes te consideran una amenaza igual que la emperatriz de China, el emperador te traicionó solo porque no pudo conseguir tu poder -Scarge vio como Izanamy estaba expulsando poder negro de todo su cuerpo- vamos deja de ser tan patético o y levántate vamos ¿donde está esa maldad que ha estado en ti durante años? -los ojos de Izanamy se volvieron rojos y con la pupila afilada de un tigre, Izanamy comenzó a gritar formando una aura roja y negra de todo su cuerpo, estiró su cuerpo dejando que la energía estallara, la gema de su espalda se revelo pero esta comenzó a volverse negra completamente, Scarge retrocedió un par de pasos viendo como Izanamy se levanto tambaleándose poco a poco- si eso jaja -Scarge se comenzó a reír un poco-

Bien ahora dime qué debo hacer para vengarme -dijo Izanamy serio- mataré a todo aquel que ha participado en la extinción de mi clan

Ja ¿enfrentarte a Berseck? -Scarge se burlo- El no está a tu alcance ni al mío -Izanamy gruñó con fuerza y Scarge se rió un momento- pude que haya una forma de que puedas derrotarlo pero para que lo hagas deberás que adentrarte en tu propia oscuridad, para que puedas derrotar a Berseck necesitarás el poder de sus Cuatro Elegidos

¿Los Guardianes Infernales? -dijo Izanamy serio-¿dónde encuentro a estos guardianes infernales?

Con el poder y resistencia que tienes ahora no podrás tendrás que devorar las energías de otros guerreros para incrementar las tuyas cuando estés curado completamente tendrás la información que quieres -dijo Scarge sonriendo- pero dime una cosa antes que nada ¿Qué prefieres servir a la Luz o gobernar en la Oscuridad? -Izanamy solo mantuvo su mirada fría mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo-


	3. Chapter 3

**Deseo sangriento**

En China más específico en el campamento para los integrantes de la familia Shiba, Hinata estaba rodeando el campamento viendo que muchos estaban haciendo lugar para sus trabajos, cultivos y demás, a pesar de haber pasado apenas unos días aún el dolor de perder su hogar estaba presente en muchos, todos estaban tratando de salir adelante pero los guardias no se los ponían fácil, algunos eran sadicos y maltrataban a los demás solo por gusto, Hinata no podía hacer nada solo dejarlo pasar-

Hinata debemos traer medicamentos y algunos suministros para los heridos -dijo Clent tranquilo-

Entendido que solo vayan dos médicos con Bruce como protección -dijo Hinata tranquila-

Entendido -Clent se retiró y Hinata volvió a su tienda para ver a los dos cachorros, derramó lágrimas en la cara de Isaac para que se curara más rápido y así iba bien, sonrio un momento al ver que Isaac estaba sonriendo un poco-

Bien bebes vamos a caminar un poco -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero antes -Hinata se acercó a una mesa de noche y de un cajón saco dos retratos- a ver Isaac di papa -le mostró un retrato de Izanamy el solo parecía que estaba sonriendo- vamos di papa o mama -el pequeño lobo solo ladeó la cabeza confundido- claro estoy hablando con un bebe y tú Long di mama -se señaló a sí misma mientras Long solo extendió los brazos para que lo cargara- solo di mama -los bebes parecían que tenían hambre porque movían los labios y querían ser cargados- está solo comerán un poco -se bajó la blusa mostrando sus senos y cargo a un bebe en cada brazo para amamantarlo-

Oye Hinata -Saru entro corriendo- necesito...Huy no perdón -Saru desvío la mirada sonrojado-

No hay problema es algo natural -dijo Hinata tranquila-

Si...este...es que...hay personas que dicen que la comida se está acabando necesitamos más -dijo Saru sonrojado y nervioso-

Ya me estoy encargando de eso, que las mujeres agricultoras tomen algo del dinero que logramos recolectar y vayan por comida con una carreta a la aldea más cercana -dijo Hinata tranquila-

Enseguida -dijo Saru nervioso- vaya esos bebe si que comen

¿Qué esperabas? Son idénticos a su padre -dijo Hinata tranquila, pero al decir eso los dos se pusieron algo deprimidos- perdón...puedes irte ya

Si nos vemos después -dijo Saru decaido y salió de la tienda, después de un rato Hinata salió con una carreola dentro con los dos bebes, estaba viendo cómo iba la aldea dentro de tiempo, no mucho estarían estables lo suficiente para volver a levantarse, mientras tanto en una cueva Izanamy estaba despertando, se levanto y movió un poco, aún tenía las vendas en el cuerpo pero sentía que su movilidad regresaba poco a poco-

Bien parece que ya te estás recuperando más rápido -dijo Scarge serio, Izanamy no contesto y lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de viento- ja eso apenas fue una ligera brisa de verano, fue fresca y agradable como una en esos días calurosos donde llevas a una hembra y la tomas hasta que termina inconsciente por el sexo, tú desnudo, sudado y satisfecho, y entonces la brisa recorre tus genitales cansados oh si -Scarge sonrió mientras Izanamy estaba un poco sorprendido-

Estas trastornado pero en lo cierto -dijo Izanamy extrañado- bien dime ¿hay algún otro método para recuperar mi fuerza?

La hay pero justo en el nivel en que estas no podrás ganar ni un solo encuentro con el soldado más débil -dijo Scarge serio- necesitarás devorar más energía y hay una forma pero es arriesgada

Si le puedo arrancar la cabeza al emperador, a Jesker, Raizuly y Berseck entonces no interesa cual sea el costó -dijo Izanamy serio- habla claro Guerrero

Ve a tu antigua casa y saca de las cenizas la espada maldita -dijo Scarge sonriendo-

La Espada de Sangre Oscura jamás debe ser despertada de su sueño -dijo Izanamy serio- si eso pasa el portador morira y matara todo lo que se mueva ¿me sugieres que use ese poder negativo para vengarme?

Escucha otros guerreros en el pasado trataron de usarla pero todos ellos murieron porque fueron lo demasiado débiles para caer ante ella pero tú eres diferente tu energía oscura podrá controlarla y podrás tener poder suficiente para matara cualquiera solo debes devorar la espada con tu fuerza y todo será más fácil -dijo Scarge sonriendo, Izanamy asintio, se puso un pantalón negro, una playera negra de bordes rojos en el cuello, mangas cortas y unas cintas rojas en las muñecas para ocultar sus vendas, por último tomó una capucha negra y se cubrió la cabeza- recuerda tu debes dominar la espada no ella a ti

Ya eh tenido otros enfrentamientos difíciles -dijo Izanamy serio, el salió de la cueva y cuando salió se topó con que estaba en una montaña muy alejado de donde solía estar su aldea, suspiro y salto desde la entrada de la cueva solo para caer en picada hacia el suelo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y afilados viendo que todo se movía de forma lenta, se dio la vuelta quedando de pie en l aire, sacó sus garras y las clavo en un árbol y bajo cortándolo en pedazos hasta que llegó con calma al suelo, se quejó y se tocó el costado derecho- maldicion debo tener más cuidado o podría abrir mis heridas de nuevo -siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar, estaba rodeado por guerreros del emperador, gruño un poco ya que no podía hacer mucho en sus condiciones, siguió rodeando el lugar hasta que en la parte trasera de la muralla encontró una puerta muy grande, la movió a un lado revelando un pasillo, camino con cuidado dentro de ese pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto lleno de armas y diferentes artefactos-

La bodega de armas -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- está intacta -siguió recorriendo el lugar hasta llegar a una especie de altar con un portafolio de color negro con marcas rojizas en el centro, lo abrió y se reveló un brillo de color rojizo frente a él, en el portafolio estaba una espada de hoja roja en el filo y el resto negro, mango rojo con guardia negra y una cadena al final del mando, la tomo con cuido y la levanto- la espada de la oscuridad revela tu poder -la espada palpito y comenzó a brillar, la cadena de se enrolló en su brazo derecho e Izanamy comenzó a gritar sujetándose el brazo- ¡No! ¡No me dominarás! -Izanamy siguió gritando mientras la espada brillaba con más fuerza y una aura roja coma la sangre lo rodeaba, Izanamy siguió gritando mientras el poder en su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño, el poder de Izanamy seguía creciendo tango que lo rodeó completamente, grito con más fuerza y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro, mientras tanto afuera todos los soldados estaban revisando el lugar tirando lo que encontraban y los cuerpos como si nada, la tierra tembló un momento y del suelo salió una esfera roja sangre, se elevó un momento y luego bajo para ponerse frente a ellos-

¡Enemigo todos en guardia! -grito un tigre nervioso viendo la energía frente a ellos, todos los guerreros se pudieron frente a Izanamy el cual estaba rodeado de una energía negra y roja, abrió los ojos y estos eran de color rojo, su cuerpo había sido cubierto por la oscuridad mientras el permanecía de pie frente a ellos- ¡Baja tu espada y ríndete! -todos los soldados le apuntaron con sus armas mientras el levanto el brazo mostrando una espada roja como la sangre, era más larga y curveada como la hoja de una guadaña, las cadenas estaban en su brazo derecho hasta pasar por su espalda- ¡Ataquen! -el tigre dio la orden pero en un solo paso Izanamy estaba frente a él y le corto el cuello de forma horizontal, los soldados se asustaron y retrocedieron un poco, Izanamy dio un paso y clavo su espada en el pecho de un león, lo suelo de la cara con su mano izquierda y lo apretó con fuerza hasta romperle el cráneo, tres tigres lanzaron un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Izanamy les giró y lanzó un corte horizontal deshaciendo el fuego, Izanamy avanzó y corto a un enemigo por la mitad de forma vertical dejando solo dos pedazos de el, todos los soldados temblaron de miedo y el solo avanzó lanzando corte con la espada, cada que estuviera cerca era cortado como si nada hasta que Izanamy dejó a todos los soldados tirados en el suelo, cada uno cortado y asesinado de forma rápida y limpia-

Jajajaja -Scarge se estaba riendo viendo todo desde la entrada de la cueva- ¡Izanamy has vuelto a nacer! -Scarge estaba riendo un poco hasta que vio que Izanamy estaba deshaciendo el poder poco a poco, su pelo seguía normal pero sus ojos tenía dos marcas verticales rojas en los párpados hasta bajaban un poco quedando de forma triangular- ahora será un asesino que no se detendrá ante nada, la espada lo controla y no quedara satisfecho hasta que haya matado a todo el que se interponga en su camino -Izanamy abrió los ojos mostrando que la pupila era roja y afilada pero el solo suspiro y deshizo la cadena de su brazo, la cadena lo solto y se envolvió en la espada dejándola dentro de una funda negra- ¡¿qué?! ¡Esto no puede ser controlo la espada! -Izanamy puso la espada en su espalda y se quedó ahí, solo se dio la vuelta y camino por el lugar viendo todo lo destruido, llego a un lugar donde solía estar su cuarto, quitó la madera y encontró el suelo-

Espero que siga ahí -dijo Izanamy serio, levantó el suelo con sus manos y reveló una enorme bolsa, la abrió revelando una gran cantidad de dinero dentro, la volvió a cerrar, tomó una espada y la clavo, solo se dio la vuelta y siguió viendo el lugar hasta llegar a un tronco y lo reviso-

Arbol del conocimiento necesito de tu verdad dime quién hizo todo esto -dijo Izanamy serio, el árbol brillo de un color blanco e Izanamy comenzó a tener visiones, vio tres rostros Jesker, el emperador, la emperatriz Ichihime, Raizuly y Berseck, cuando abrió los ojos solo grito expulsando una descarga roja de todo el cuerpo- ¡Bien ya tengo cuál es mi siguiente objetivo! ¡Destruire a todos ellos no me importa quién se meta en mi camino! -solo se cubrió de energía y se fue de ahí en un solo resplandor, estaba corriendo a cuatro patas envuelto en energía- puedo sentir la energía, la energía más cercana es la de Jesker más te vale estar preparado porque iré a matarte -siguió corriendo mientras tanto Hinata despertó asustada y alterada, estaba usando una bata blanca, se levanto viendo a los lados, salió de su tienda y vio a todos levantados hablando entre ellos, parecía que había ocurrido algo muy malo, era apenas la media noche cuando todos despertaron-

Hinata ¿lo sentiste? -dijo Bruce sorprendido y Hinata asintio preocupada-

Alguien acaba de liberar la espada del mal que el cielo nos cuide -dijo Hinata asustada- necesitamos ir a Japón

No podemos la emperatriz Ichihime no nos dejara aún desconfía de nosotros -dijo Lucy tranquila-

Tienes razón pero hablaré con ella de todas formas si deja una escolta con nosotros podremos ir con calma -dijo Hinata sería, todos asintieron, algunos lograron volver a dormir, Hinata se iba a poner su ropa de siempre hasta que Lucy entro con un paquete en las manos- ¿qué tienes ahí Lucy?

Hinata eh hablado con algunos aquí y te tenemos un regalo para ti -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Hinata abrió el paquete rebelando una gabardina roja de bordes negros sin mangas y protectores metálicos en los hombros, Hinata la tomo y la e tenido en la parte de atrás tenía a un Fénix dorado con las alas dobladas y el símbolo de la familia en la espalda- está gabardina se le da a los señores de la casa Shiba o en este caso la señora de la casa Shiba

Pero...yo...no..-Hinata estaba sorprendida y un poco desanimada- no se si pueda tomarlo

Hinata eres la más fuerte del clan y todo necesitamos a un líder, necesitan una esperanza -dijo Lucy sonriendo deprimida, Hinata asintio algo seria y se la puso, la cerró con una cinta negra con bordes y detalles dorados en forma de llamas, estaba ajustada a su cuerpo-

Me encanta -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Lucy asintio- bien vayamos a hablar con la emperatriz -Bruce, Clent y Saru asintieron, ellos la siguieron hasta el palacio de Ichihime, les abrieron la puerta y se toparon con Ichihime sentada en su trono- su majestad hemos venido para hablar con usted sobre algo importante

Lo que sea puede esperar tengo una reunión muy importante dentro de poco -dijo Ichihime sería-

Pedimos permiso para ir a Japón para investigar un problema de hace poco -dijo Hinata sería-

¿Ir a investigar un problema? -dijo Ichihime poco sorprendida- ahora que lo mencionas hace poco recibí una carta del emperador de Japón que dicen que los soldados que custodiaban su antigua nación fueron asesinados por algo desconocido y también una aura de energía negativa a cubierto la nación desde hace poco -los demás se impresionaron un poco- les permitiré ir solo para que digan que ha pasado pero los demás guardianes Irán con ustedes

Gracias -dijo Hinata molesta pero solo se dio la vuelta y los cuatro salieron de ahí, Ichihime solo suspiro y escucho unos pasos detrás de ella-

Tal parece que ella sigue odiándote -dijo una voz masculina profunda en un tono de burla, Ichihime escucho la voz y solo sujeto su trono con fuerza- sabes tu parte del trato ya está cumplida gracias por la ayuda

No me enorgullece lo que hice, hiciste que catalogara a un guardian como un traidor ahora ellos piensa que está muerto -dijo Ichihime deprimida, la figura detrás de ella resultó ser Berseck- pero tengo que hacer lo que sea para proteger a mi reino

Si sigue repitiendo lo mismo -dijo Berseck con burla- pero tú y yo sabemos que lo haces por dinero también -se hizo a un lado mostrando una gran cantidad de dinero en una bolsa- aunque haya pruebas sobre la inocencia del clan Shiba tú sigue ignorando las y a cambio tendrás dinero y no te mataré, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo -Berseck desapareció riendo en medio de las sombras mientras Ichihime lloraba un poco en su trono, Hinata estaba lista para retirarse junto a Bruce, Saru y Clent-

Bien Lucy te hago encargada de Isaac y Long -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Descuida son bebes ¿qué tanto problema pueden dar? -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Hinata estaba viendo las cunas con ambos bebes dentro tranquilos, a cada uno le dio un beso en la frente sonriendo-

No tardaremos mucho un día cuando mucho -dijo Hinata tranquila y Lucy sonrio, los cuatro se retiraron del campamento para toparse con Byakun, James, Boa y Po, Hinata solo puso una cara sin sentimientos al verlos- estamos listos para irnos

Los estuvimos esperando desde hace rato -dijo Po sonriendo, el equipo de Hinata no dijo nada avanzaron caminando- linda gabardina te queda bien y te ves bella

Gracias -dijo Hinata de forma inexpresiva- vamonos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y debe ser rápido así que Po llévanos volando

Entendido -dijo Po sorprendido, comenzó a hacer sus pasos para la maestría del chin y formó a su dragón dorado, todos subieron al dragón y el los llevo volando en su lomo- ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?

A Japón a nuestra aldea -dijo Hinata tranquila, se sentó en el lomo del dragón y cerró los ojos-

Hinata tengo una duda ¿porque tienes esa gabardina puesta? -dijo James confundido-

Es porque ahora soy la nueva cabeza de la familia Shiba -dijo Hinata tranquila- alguien debe guiarlos

No es por ser de poca fe pero hubieran escogido a alguien mejor para el cargo -dijo James sonriendo con un poco de miedo-

Mejor cállate oh te lanzó por el lomo de la espalda de esta largatija -dijo Hinata un poco molesta-

Ya volvió -dijo Byakun sonriendo, el dragón hecho de energía siguió su camino por el cielo mientras tanto en Japón Izanamy estaba corriendo en medio de un bosque hasta que llegó al borde la colina y vio hacia abajo, había un Puente hecho de roca, tenía grandes postes y era muy amplio demasiado, dirigió su mirada hasta que del otro extremo pudo ver a un ejército hecho de puros tigres blancos usando una armadura blanca con dorado, todos estaban armados y más atrás de ellos estaba Jesker junto a una tigresa y un par de cachorros de tigre, un niño como de ocho años y una niña de 13 años, Izanamy gruñó con fuerza al verlos-

¡Hermanos! ¡Ese sucio clan lleno de mestizo llamado el clan Shiba a sido extinguido! ¡Ahora solo quedamos nosotros los puros! ¡Los tigres Blancos! ¡Debemos avanzar y castigar a todos aquellos que no sigan nuestras demandas! ¡Conquistaremos todo! -Jesker grito sonriendo y emocionado mientras los soldados gritaron emocionados dándole la razón, todos estaban festejando hasta que Izanamy bajó del árbol y avanzó corriendo, Jesker lo vio y se sorprendió por lo que vio, Izanamy tomó la espada de su espalda y las dejas se deshicieron enredado se dan sus brazos derecho- ¡Es Izanamy! ¡Mátenlo! -Jesker grito sorprendido-

-Los soldados de pusieron en guardia y esperaron a que Izanamy llegara, Izanamy grito molesto y levanto su espada lanzando un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de energía roja carmesí oscura, los soldados solo expulsaron poder creando una barrera de energía blanca y el ataque de Izanamy chocó con la pared de energía cuasando un choque de energía, los soldados solo trataron de aguantar, Izanamy salto por encima de los soldados y llegó al otro extremo, un soldado avanzó corriendo e Izanamy lanzó un corte horizontal soltando su estómago, el guerrero se quejó y cayó corto por la mirad, Izanamy siguió avanzado y corto a otro tigre de forma vertical justo en el pecho, el tigre se quejó y cayó de espalda al suelo muerto, Izanamy se giró dándole una patada aún tigre en la cara y le clavo la espada en el cuello, se giró y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de energía roja carmesí, los tigres salieron empujados por la energía e Izanamy avanzó corriendo,volando un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de fuego negro, algunos cercanos a él resultaron quemados por el ataque-

¡No lo dejen avanzar unidad de fuego! -Jesker grito asustado mientras su esposa e hijos retrocedían un poco, un grupo de diez tigres se pudieron frente a Izanamy dispararon fuego de sus manos dejando un mar de llamas, Izanamy soltó un poco las cadenas y las sujeto en su mano derecha, comenzó a girar las cadenas haciendo que la espada de cubriera de energía, la giró de forma rápida y la puso frente a él creando un muro de energía roja carmesí, el fuego solo se deshizo por el escudo de Izanamy, dejó de girar la espada y la sujeto del mango, avanzó y salto hacia uno de los tigres clavando la espada en el pecho, otros dos tigres trataron de atacarlo pero Izanamy desapareció, lo buscaron pero el aparecio detrás de ellos cortándolos por la cintura con su espada en la mano derecha, los soldados cayeron muertos al suelo, un tigre levanto los brazos haciendo que el agua que estaba junto a ellos se levantaran, estiro los brazos y el agua avanzó hacia Izanamy encerrándolo dentro de una burbuja de agua, Izanamy estaba ahogándose en el agua- ¡no sé cómo te escapaste pero no dejare que vi las a vivir¡

¡Equipo de rayos descarga ahora! -grito la tigresa junto a Jesker, algunos tigres avanzaron concentrando rayos en su mano derecha y dispararon una bola de rayos contra las burbujas cuasando que soltara una descarga de gran tamaño dentro Izanamy se estaba quejando de dolor, Izanamy abrió los ojos y comenzó a gritar haciendo que una energía roja y negra lo rodeará, la energía aumento formando un remolino dentro del agua hasta que está la deshizo, Izanamy cayó al suelo tociendo y envuelto en energía, las marcas rojas afiladas aparecieron en sus ojos, guardo la espada y concentro energía en sus manos haciendo que sus garras crecieran y se volvieran rojas, en un momento desapareció y apareció frente a uno de los tigres, lanzó un golpe con sus dedos y clavo sus garras en la cara del tigre haciendo que se gritara de dolor, Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo lanzó al río, avanzó a otro extremo y le clavo sus garras a un tigre en el estomago, otro tigre trato de atacarlo con una espada pero Izanamy sujeto la espada con su mano libre y luego la rompió, tomó el pedazo y lo clavo en el cuello del tigre, se giró y lanzó a ambos tigres al agua, siguió avanzando pero pasaba lo mismo, cada tigre que lo enfrentaba terminaba muerto y cortado por sus garras, lanzó un corte cruzado no sus garras soltando una descarga de ondas de energía rojas, los soldados gritaron de dolor al ser cortados por esa técnica y cayeron al suelo envueltos en sangre, un grupo de tres tigres dispararon una bola de fuego cada uno e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos, el ataque lo impactó cuasando un fuerte explosión, el humo paso y reveló el suelo quemado- funcionó

Si eso parece -dijo Jesker sonriendo, el Puente comenzó a temblar y debajo de los soldados salió Izanamy envuelto en un fu fuego rojo y negro, se giró y disparando una llamarada de ambas manos quemando a varios soldados, tomó una es la y avanzó, salto y giró lanzando cortes a los soldados con los que se topaba, concentro energía en la hoja y lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando a dos soldados del pecho- ¡Maldito monstruo! -Izanamy avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte horizontal soltando una descarga de rayos rojos contra tres soldados, un soldado tratado de darle un corte con una espada pero Izanamy atravesó su pecho con sus brazo izquierdo, el soldado murió e Izanamy disparo fuego de su mano quemando a varios soldados frente a él, tiro el cuerpo a un lado y salto, estiro los brazos y disparo una llamarada que movió por todo el Puente quemando a los soldados, Jesker gruñó viendo a su ejército envuelto en llamas, había algunos vivos pero estaban gritando de dolor mientras caían al suelo y se quemaban, Izanamy camino tranquilo en el fuego- ¡ven y enfréntame! -Jesker desenfundó su espada y quedo frente a él, avanzó y trato de darle un corte pero Izanamy desapareció antes de ser atacado- ¡¿en dónde estás?! -grito molesto pero en eso se escucho un grito y quejido de un niño y el volteo a ver a su familia su hijo no estaba-

Estoy aquí -dijo Izanamy serio, lo buscaron con la mirada y lo encontraron en la cima de una montaña con el pequeño tigre en su mano derecha, le estaba sujetando la cabeza y se la apretaba con fuerza mientras sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre- me preguntó qué haré con el

¡Suelta a mi hijo tu maldito demonio! -grito la esposa de Jesker asustada pero Izanamy apretó más la cabeza del niño haciendo que gritara de dolor- ¡déjalo!

¡Esta pelea es entre tú y yo deja a mi hijo! -Jesker grito molesto-

¡Tú no tuviste piedad al matar a mi hermana menor! -Izanamy grito molesto y Jesker se quedó callado- ¡te di una última oportunidad para cambiar hace mucho ya no la tendrás! ¡Ahora entenderás lo que es sufrir de verdad! -extendió el brazo dejando ver que iba a soltar al niño directo contra el río a una altura de 12 metros o más-

¡Papa! ¡Papa ayúdame! -grito el niño asustado y llorando, Izanamy parecia que lo iba a soltar pero lo acercó a él-

¡¿Qué hará?! -dijo la esposa de Jesker asustada, los demás vieron como Izanamy comenzó a abrir lentamente la boca- ¡no! ¡Te lo suplico no lo hagas! -Izanamy abrió la boca y se acercó al cuello del niño- ¡NO! -de un solo mordisco Izanamy le había roto el cuello al pequeño tigre, el pequeño se estaba sofocando y trata de soltarse pero poco a poco sus fuerzas se fueron y murió desangrandose en la boca de Izanamy, Izanamy tenía la boca llena de sangre, solo lanzó al tigre como si fuera basura y este cayó al río, sus padre solo estaban horrorizados viendo el cuerpo de su hijo perderse en el agua, se escucho un sonido quebradizo en el lugar seguido de algo cortando la carne, los dos tigres vieron como Izanamy estaba detrás de ellos levantando su espada con la tigresa muerta en ella, Izanamy solo la lanzó a un lado dejando que cayera al suelo, Jesker estaba asustado igual que su esposa los ojos de Izanamy estaban brillando de un color rojo escarlata, Izanamy volvió a desaparecer y apareció detrás de la esposa de Jesker de un momento a otro el cuerpo de la tigresa termino cortado por la espada de Izanamy justo en la espalda y ella cayó muerte en un solo segundo-

¡No...¡No! -Jesker avanzó lanzó un corte vertical- ¡Voy a matarte! -Izanamy atrapo la espada con sus manos y luego le dio una patada a Jesker en las costillas mientras se las rompía con su fuerza, Jesker termino siendo impactado contra una roca- ¿por...que...? -Jesker escupió sangre-

Mataste a mi esposa, a mi hermana y a mi abuelo -dijo Izanamy serio- toda la gente que asesine por dejarte vivir -Jesker se dio un momento y se levanto-

Nunca lleve la cuenta -dijo Jesker sonriendo, desapareció y apareció frente a Izanamy con un cuchillo y lo clavo en s estomago, lo siguió clavando dejando que su sangre cayera al suelo, Izanamy lo sujeto del cuello-

Yo sí -dijo Izanamy molesto, le dio un golpe al estómago y lo tiro al suelo mientras él se cayó de rodillas sintiendo dolor en el estado go por las cortas, se levanto y vio a Jesker tomar una espada-

Finalmente llego el último momento entre tú y yo -dijo Jesker sonriendo, Izanamy apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en la cara, se giró y le dio una patada de talon en la mejilla izquierda, Jesker solo dio un par de pasos a un lado e Izanamy avanzó clavando una katana en su estómago, Jesker grito un poco e Izanamy le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón, Izanamy lo volvió a sujetar del cuello y lo levanto-

¡No más! ¡Muere de una vez! -Izanamy grito y le dio un dobles a su cuello haciendo que tronara y girará en el aire hasta caer de espaldas en una de las columnas del Puente, Izanamy cayó de rodillas respirando algo agitado-

Jaja ja aún estás en problemas -dijo Jesker burlándose- anda ya mátame de una vez pero dime que nunca antes te habías pasado

Cállate -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Oblígame -dijo Jesker sonriendo- va que importa ahora, yo gané te hice perder el control y te matarán por eso antes de irme te diré que el siguiente debería ser el emperador, él me pidió que lo hiciera y me ofreció dinero mucho...-Jesker se rió bastante e Izanamy gruño- te veo en el infierno -Jesker se rió y doblo su cuello hasta que lo rompió, Izanamy solo se acercó y le escupió a la cara-

No dejaré que tu poder desaparezca -dijo Izanamy serio y abrió la boca- tendré que comerte


	4. Chapter 4

**Devorando a la realeza**

En Japón Po estaba trasladando a Hinata, Bruce, Clent, Saru y a los demás guardianes para llegar al Puente principal de Japón, Po apuro el paso y comenzaron a bajar con rapidez, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de ver a un ejército destruido y a todos asesinados de forma salvaje, todos fueron bajando para ver qué había pasado-

La batalla de vio ser de lo más brutal -dijo Byakun sorprendido, se acercó a un cuerpo de un tigre y le dio la vuelta viendo la gran cortada de su pecho- a este lo mataron con una espada

Igual que a este -dijo James sorprendido, se acercó a otro pero este tenía una mordida en el cuello- a este lo mordieron

Esto no es obra de un guerrero si no de una bestia -dijo Boa un poco asustada, Hinata se acercó a la orilla del mar y ahí lo vio un pequeño tigre, el corazón se le lleno de miedo y corrió a verlo, Bruce fue con ella para ver qué había encontrado, Hinata cargo al pequeño y se sorprendió de ver su cuerpo, palido y labios azules pero más que nada una marca de mordida en su pequeño cuello-

Esta mordida -dijo Bruce sorprendido- debe ser un error -se asusto un poco-

Es verdad debe ser un error o no puede ser el o si -dijo Hinata asustada- escucha Bruce es mejor que no le digas a nadie más solo a los de nuestro equipo -Bruce asintio-

Chicos tienen que venir a ver esto -grito Po sorprendido y todos lo siguieron para ver qué había encontrado cuando lo siguieron vieron a Jesker muerto y con el pecho devorado, James y Byakun tuvieron que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no gritar, Bia no aguanto y se desmayo, Po se acercó para ver qué le había pasado- estas mordidas parecen de lobo con grandes colmillos, tal es esto suene feo pero comienzo a creer que Izanamy está vivo

Es verdad yo también lo presiento es decir la energía de este lado es tan negativa como la suya pero es más fría -dijo Byakun serio- es como si sus sentimientos se huvieran ido

Esto me da un mal presentimiento -dijo James nervioso, se acercó a los demás cuerpos encontrando el cuerpo de la esposa de Jesker y a su hija con cortadas en el cuerpo- fue de lo más sangriento ¿Hinata que tienes ahí?

Es un cachorro de tigre -dijo Hinata deprimida, todos vieron al pequeño tigre y vieron que tenía marcas de mordida en el cuello- alguien lo mato de una forma horrible

Es mejor investigar esto con el emperador -dijo Po serio- pero primero vamos a su aldea para ver qué encontramos, si es verdad que tomaron la espada maldita entonces tendremos más problemas de los que pensé -los demás asintieron y lo siguieron para llegar a la aldea Shiba, mientras tanto Izanamy estaba caminando en la montaña derramando sangre de sus heridas del estomago, el suelo se llenaba de manchas de su sangre pero no iba rendirse seguiría así hasta llegar con el emperador, pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la noche, el equipo de Po estaba acampando en medio del bosque con una fogata en frente de todos ellos, uno a uno se iban durmiendo dejando solos a Hinata y a Po, Hinata tenía la mirada perdida recordando cuando Izanamy terminó impactando por el ataque de Berseck, tenía la mirada en el fuego mientras que Po tenía la mirada perdida en ella-

Hinata ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo Po preocupado pero ella no contesto- Hinata -ella despertó viendo el fuego y luego vio a Po- te pregunte ¿si te encuentras bien?

Si estoy bien -dijo Hinata deprimida- me voy a dormir -le dio la espalda y se recostó en el suelo-

Hinata te conozco muy bien y sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea -dijo Po tranquilo-

Gracias -dijo Hinata tranquila sin mirarlo, Po dejó de tratar de hablar con ella y se durmió pero en toda la noche ella vio las estrellas tratando de saber que había pasado " _Izanamy ¿en verdad estas vivo?, si lo estás ¿por qué no regresaste con nosotros?_ " Pensó nerviosa viendo el cielo esperando una respuesta la cual nunca llegó " _Izanagi por favor si sabes algo dímelo"_ pensó rezando un poco pero de nuevo no tuvo una respuesta, mientras tanto en una montaña cerca del palacio del emperador apareció Izanamy viendo el palacio del emperador, sus heridas se ha sin curado gracias al poder de la espada, pero aún estaba lleno de sangre, se quitó un pedazo de tela llena de su sangre y la dejo volar junto a una brisa que pasó, Izanamy bajo de la montaña de forma rápida dejándose caer entre las rocas, cuando llegó al suelo liberó su espada y vio la gran puerta carmesí del emperador, expulsó su poder rojo y negro, levanto su espada y lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de energía cortante de color rojo y negra, corto la puerta y entró corriendo solo para ver el patio lleno de soldados, desde el patio hasta el castillo, el emperador vio desde su cuarto en el castillo, el castillo era de un total de cuatro pisos-

Finalmente ha venido -dijo el emperador nervioso- ¡mátenlo! -grito y los soldados avanzaron corriendo y gritando Izanamy avanzó corriendo hacia ellos, detrás del emperador estaba Berseck sonriendo sentado en su trono- pensé que estaba muerto

Yo también lo pensé pero al ver como mato a Jesker y su ejército algo me dice que Scarge lo ha estado entrenando -dijo Berseck sonriendo, se acercó a ver por la ventana para ver cómo Izanamy avanzó y le dio un corte a un guardia en el pecho dejándole un corte cruzado, se giró y le dio un corte horizontal a otro guardia, un guardia le dio un corte en el hombro, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada con el talón justo en la cabeza, avanzó y le dio un corte en el cuello, la espada vibro un momento reduciendo un poco su tamaño y el poder de Izanamy aumentó, dejo que la cadena saliera y comenzó a girar la para sujetar el cuello de un tigre, dio un tirón y jaló al tigre hasta el y le clavo su espada en el pecho, Izanamy solo lanzó el cuerpo del tigre a un lado y avanzó corriendo en medio del ejército- vaya que es fuerte bueno me retiro

¡Espera se supone que me ayudarías a matarlo! ¡Después dejarías China para mí! -El emperador estaba molesto y Berseck sonrio, avanzó y le sujeto el cuello al emperador- ¡¿qué haces?!

Escúchame pedazo de basura la razón por la que yo mismo mataría a Izanamy era para que no tuviera mas estorbos en mi camino, Izanamy es el único que puede matarme, necesitaba matarlo para que nada me detuviera pero resultó más fuerte de lo que pensé -dijo Berseck serio- bueno ya que no pude matarlo tú lo harás sufrir un rato total ya no sirves de nada -de la mano de Berseck comenzaron a salir marcas negras que se pusieron en el cuello del emperador cubriendo toda su cara hasta su cuerpo y cola- te daré algo de fuerza la suficiente para que te puedas defender contra el, una vez que mueras ira tras la reina Ichihime -lo soltó y el emperador cayó al suelo tosiendo y envolviéndose en energía roja sangrienta- esto es parte de mis poderes el verdadero poder la sangre oscura -el emperador grito de dolor mientras era consumido por el poder de Berseck- me retiro de momento pero te dejaré que mates a Izanamy si fallas bueno tú morirás -Berseck desapareció entre las sombras y el emperador se levanto sonriendo-

Por fin este es el poder que tanto quería -dijo el emperador sonriendo, regreso a la ventana y vio como Izanamy seguía avanzando matando a todos los guardias mientras notaba que la espada se hacía más y más pequeña, Izanamy se giró y disparo un rayo de energía de su mano izquierda quemando a un lobo, avanzó y corto a un tigre del pecho, un grupo de cinco tigres disparo un bala de fuego e Izanamy salto esquivando la bola de fuego, en el aire Izanamy lanzó un golpe disparando una bola de fuego que le dio a un tigre y lo quemo, corrió en medio del fuego y atravesó el pecho de un soldado con la espada, le dio una una patada y lo lanzó a un lado, se cubrió de energía y avanzó corriendo lanzando corte tras corte matando a cada soldado que apareció, un grupo de soldados apareció detrás de él y lanzó una daga curveada con una soga en el mango, lanzaron cinco navajas curveadas que se clavaron en el cuerpo de Izanamy, una en su brazo izquierdo, otra en su muslo derecho, dos en sus espalda y la última en su brazo derecho en la muñeca, Izanamy grito de dolor mientras algunos soldados llegaron y lo sujetaron con cadenas, Izanamy estaba derramando mucha sangre del cuerpo mientras trataba de levantarse, solo vio en el suelo su sangre mientras caía de rodillas, recordó a su esposa, su hermana, su abuelo y maestro, se enojo al recordar cómo murieron y grito con fuerza expulsando un poder rojo de su cuerpo, siguió gritando mientras el poder ardía como una llamarada, estiro los brazos a los lados y soltó una bola de fuego de sus manos quemando a los guerreros que estaban cerca de él, los soldados soltaron las cadenas que lo mantenían atado y avanzó corriendo lo mejor que podía-

¡Maldito Emperador! -Izanamy grito molesto mientras avanzaba, concentro una bola de fuego en su puño derecho y lo disparo contra un grupo de soldados frente a él, el ataque al impactar causó una fuerte explosión, concentro energía en la espada y lanzó un corte vertical soltando energía, la energía termino impactando a otros soldados más, salgo y lanzó otro ataque de energía golpeando más soldados causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, un grupo de cinco tigres lanzaron otras navajas curveadas y lo volvieron a lastimas clavándolas en su espalda y extremidades, Izanamy cayó al suelo gritando, se levanto un momento y vio al emperador- ¡Cobarde jamás te perdonare! -Izanamy grito molesto pero comenzó a perder la espada hasta que está se deshizo en su mano derecha, trato de levantarse pero lo volvieron a sujetar con cadenas y lo comenzaron a eléctricas haciendo que gritara con fuerza, Hinata se despertó de donde estaba dormida y vio a los lados-

¿Izanamy? -dijo Hinata buscándolo con mirada- no sólo debió ser...-sintió un olor en el aire, ese olor era sangre, busco a los lados y encontró un pedazo de tela rota y manchada de sangre en la rama de un árbol, la busco y la tomo en su mano, la comenzó a olfatear- no puede ser...-corrió hacia Po y comenzó a girar lo- ¡Po despierta! ¡Vamos despierta! -lo agito y Po se levanto sorprendido-

¡Sí ¿qué pasó? ¿Hora de sexo?! -Po grito sorprendido y Hinata le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

Levántate Estupido, mira esto -Hinata le mostró la tela mancha de sangre- este olor es de Izanamy debe estar vivo

Espera ¿dónde encontraste eso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Solo cayó cerca de aquí pero mira la sangre esta fresca no tiene mucho -dijo Hinata sorprendida- vamos debemos investigar desde los cielos y ver dónde está y si es que está vivo -Po asintio y comenzaron a despertar a los demás, Po formó al gran dragón dorado mientras Hinata estaba en la cabeza del dragón meditando y tratando de encontrar la energía- se perdió

Lo mismo pasa aquí en un momento la había sentido pero al siguiente se perdió -dijo Po serio- ¿estás segura de que era de Izanamy?

Si lo estoy -dijo Hinata molesta, Bruce olió la tela sintiendo el aroma- ¿bien Bruce?

Si es de él -dijo Bruce serio- pero más que nada es la misma sangre que había olfateado en el Puente y por la textura creo que tenías razón hay una posibilidad de que este vivo, pero te sugiero que vayamos a la aldea para ver si tenemos mejores pistas

Entiendo me adelantaré -dijo Hinata sería, salto de la cabeza del dragón y se cubrió de llamas- Bankai -liberó su fuego, su pelo se cambio a blanco completamente, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, en su frente apareció un tatuaje de la cabeza de un fénix, en su cuerpo apareció un traje negro, apareció una armadura en su busto y estomago de color negra con bordes dorados, apareció una camisa roja sin mangas, con bordes negros con letras doradas, en su cintura apareció un cinturón negro con bordes dorados, en sus muñecas aparecieron protectores rojos con la forma de la gema del fénix en el centro de color dorado y en los tobillos aparecieron cintas doradas, abrió sus alas hechas de fuego parecían reales y aparecieron cuatro colas del plumaje del fénix, aún seguía cubierta por su gabardina, dio un paso y avanzó en el aire envuelta en fuego rojo y dorado, siguió avanzando en el cielo mientras buscaba el lugar donde solía estar la aldea, la encontró después den un rato y bajó con cuidado hasta el suelo cuando se encontró con una espada clavada en el suelo, se acercó con cuidado y la retiró viendo que había un suelo de madera con una pequeña puerta-

Una puerta -Hinata la abrió con cuidado y reveló una gran bolsa con oro dentro- ¡¿Oro?! -se sorprendió de encontrarlo pero más que nada tomó la espada y la vio estaba limpia y sin quemar, la dejo a un lado y siguió revisando encontrando un gran agujero en el suelo, se acercó a ver y vio que estaba algo quemado como si algo lo huviera atravesado envuelto en energía, bajo por el agujero encontrando el salón destruido y el lugar donde solía estar la espada estaba destruido- ¿qué pasó aquí? Izanagi me gustaría que me dieras una pista o algo así -salió del agujero y camino por el lugar destrozado y encontró el tronco del árbol sagrado-

¡Hinata! -Byakun la llamó y todos bajaron de la espalda del dragón de Po- ¿qué pasó? ¿Encontraste algo?

Si Bruce vayan por haya encontré dinero dentro de una bolsa -dijo Hinata sería, Bruce y el equipo asintieron y fueron al lugar donde Hinata señaló- necesito hacer algo así que apártense un poco -se acercó al tronco y concentro energía blanca en todo su cuerpo-

¿Qué vas a hacer? -dijo James sorprendido-

Mejor guarda silencio -dijo Hinata molesta, toco el tronco pero este apenas pudo reaccionar, le mostró imágenes de Izanamy en la aldea llevándose la espada y peleando con el emperador pero eso fue todo- ¡está vivo! -grito sonriendo y todos le pusieron atención- ¡Izanamy está vivo estuvo aquí!

¿Si Izanamy estuvo aquí porque no vino a buscarlos? -dijo Boa sorprendida- el al menos los huviera buscado-

No sé qué pasó exactamente pero el árbol me mostró que estuvo aquí vivo, él se llevó la espada que estaba escondida debajo de la aldea -dijo Hinata sorprendida- y el último lugar en el que estuvo no era muy claro creo que estaba en el palacio del emperador debemos ir a verlo ya

Espera Hinata no te precipites si vamos y complicamos algo esto podría ponerse peor para ti -dijo Byakun serio- es mejor ir con calma

Solo quiero comprobar si está vivo eso es todo, también quiero saber quién fue el responsable de todo esto -dijo Hinata molesta-

Entiendo vayamos cuanto antes pero con calma no queremos llamar mucho la atención -dijo Po tranquilo y Hinata asintio, miente tras tanto en el palacio del emperador en un cuarto un poco oscuro Izanamy fue despertando hasta que vio en el suelo un suelo dividido en cuadros de color negro y blanco, el lugar era cuadrado y tranquilo, trato de moverse pero sintió sus manos y pies atados, se fijó mejor en su cuerpo estaba sentado en una silla con las manos detrás de la espalda atados con una cadena negra, sus pies también, sus heridas se habían curado algo rápido pero aún sentía dolor-

Vaya ya despertaste -dijo el emperador entrando al cuarto acompañado de dos guardias- sabes por un momento en verdad pensé que me matarías ya hasta estaba pensando cómo te enfrentaría y qué planes usaría contigo para escapar

Mataste a mi familia -dijo Izanamy molesto, el emperador tomo un látigo negro de su cinturon, rodeó a Izanamy lo levanto solo para lanzar un golpe y le dio a Izanamy en su espalda haciendo que gritara, le dio otro golpe y otro más haciendo que Izanamy gritara muy fuerte-

Te doy un consejo cuenta desde mil restándole de siete en siete -dijo el emperador sonriendo- ¿cuánto es mil menos siete? -le dio otro golpe- contesta -le dio otro golpe haciendo que su espalda se cortara y el gritara de dolor-

Novecientos...noventa y...tres -dijo Izanamy molesto aguantando el dolor, el emperador sonrio y se acercó a su rostro, lo tomo y le dio un golpe en la cara- novescientos...ochenta y seis..-lo golpeó de nuevo y otra vez- novecientos...setenta y nueve...-lo siguió golpeando e Izanamy siguió contando pero sin quitar esa cara de enojo de su cara, le dio cortadas con sus garras en su cuerpo, le clavó un cuchillo en cada hombro y muslo, lo tortuga y golpeó por horas haciendo que sangrara y sintiera mucho dolor pero Izanamy no dejaba de estar quiero y molesto- cuatrocientos...setenta y cinco...-el emperador se enojo y tomó una lanza de metal para darle un golpe directo en la boca del estomago haciendo que Izanamy gritara y escupiera sangre en el suelo-

Bien ya no te tendré tanta pasiencia ¿por qué no te rompes? -dijo el emperador molesto-

Cuatrocientos...se...senta...y...ocho -Izanamy seguía con la misma mirada mientras que el emperador dejó caer la lanza en el suelo-

Ya basta descansa un momento luego te seguiré golpeando -dijo el emperador molesto, lo dejó solo y los soldados lo siguieron, Izanamy estaba viendo el suelo lleno de su sangre, su cuerpo torturado y golpeado hasta sangrar con fuerza, muchos huvieran perdido la cordura o el conocimiento, cosa que ya le estaba pasando a él, sentía que el cualquier momento también podría perder el conocimiento o hasta morir si seguía así-

No puedo...darme por vencido -dijo Izanamy forcejeando para hablar, sus muñecas estaban sangrando por tratar de soltarse- necesito fuerzas...de algún lugar...-cerró los ojos y se desmayó un momento, en un momento su cuerpo se cubrió de energía negra- _levántate, esfuérzate, debo vengar a mi familia, todos los que caímos juntos o por separado, todos lo inocentes...todos venganza yo quiero ¡venganza!_ -en su mente sobaban sus propias palabras mientras su cuerpo cambiaba levemente, sus pupilas eran rojas pero el fondo era negro- El poder de la oscuridad -después de un rato el emperador regreso pero no había notado que el cuerpo de Izanamy se había curado rápido-

Ya ha llegado tu momento de morir Izanamy -dijo el emperador serio, Izanamy estaba atado con cadenas a una silla- has matado a muchos de mis hombres, los has devorado, incluso has alzado tu mano contra mi reino eso te describe como un traidor tu castigo la muerte -dos guerreros armados se pusieron a un lado de él con espadas listos para matarlo- ¿unas últimas palabras?

Voy a devorarte y tendré tu trono -dijo Izanamy sin sentimiento, rompió las cadenas y avanzó a al emperador ahorcandolo con las cadenas- tu morirás aquí -el emperador rugio lo sujeto de los hombros y lo jaló lanzándolo a otro extremo, los guardias trataron de atacarlo pero Izanamy solo se giró esquivando los ataques y quedo de pie frente a ellos, en un momento estaba empezando a cambiar, su pelo se erizo en la cabeza formando una melena puntiaguda con puntas afiladas teñidas de rojo sangriento, en su cara aparecieron dos marcas verticales con la punta afilada que recorrían su frente pasando por los ojos llegando un poco antes de la nariz, en su frente aparecieron dos triángulos de color rojo, sus heridas se cerraron y la sangre comenzó a moverse formando unos tatuajes en su cuerpo-

Maldito monstruo -dijo el emperador serio, los guardias se asustaron y vieron como en el pecho de Izanamy apareció una marca roja en forma de flecha que luego se divido en dos líneas que iban a sus hombros tomando la forma de su hombro, sus manos tiñeron de color rojo sangre mientras el pelo aparecía en sus muñecas se levantaba en puntas de forma salvaje, sus garras crecieron quedando afiladas y de color rojo sangre, lo mismo pasó en sus pies sus garras crecieron más y el pelo en los tobillos quedo levantado y de color rojo, el pelo de su cuerpo se volvió negro y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una aura roja sangrienta- este poder me hace sentir miedo

Tienes un pésimo sabor -dijo Izanamy sin sentimientos limpiándose la boca dejando ver un rastro de sangre, el emperador se calmó un momento y sintió dolor seguido de un líquido saliendo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza-

Tú...¿me mordiste? -dijo el emperador sorprendido-

Sabes asqueroso -dijo Izanamy sin demostrar ningún sentimiento- sabes peor que la carne podrida de un animal -abrió sus ojos mostrando que eran de color rojo sangre con la pupila afilada pero la zona blanca se estaba volviendo negra- es hora de que mi lado maligno despierte de una vez -levanto la mano derecha y doblo los dedos haciéndolos tronar-

¡Mátenlo! -grito el emperador asustado, los dos guardias avanzaron hacia Izanamy tratando de atacarlo pero Izanamy sujeto las hojas de las armas, aplico fuerza y destruyo las hojas como si nada, avanzó y sujeto a ambos guardias de la cara, creo dos esferas de energía roja sangrienta y las hizo crecer haciendo que la energía quemara los cuerpos de ambos guardias hasta dejarlos arder en el suelo- ¡no puede ser!

No andes con estupideces sé muy bien que hiciste un trato con Berseck y tienes tanto poder como un guardian ahora úsalo o esto no será divertido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo de forma despiadada-

¡Te mataré lo juro! -el emperador grito molesto quitándose la camisa del cuerpo revelando su cuerpo entrenado, su poder era rojo negro y entonces comenzó a tomar forma, el poder lo rodeó creando garras sólidas y flexibles- ¡Este es el poder de la oscuridad de Berseck! ¡Muere Raizar Izanamy Shiba Shiffer! -los dos avanzaron corriendo los dos lanzaron un golpe chocaron sus puños dejando una fuerte de onda y energía roja en el campo, el emperador salto y lanzó un golpe estirando su brazo derecho cubierto de energía sólida, Izanamy salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe el cual dio en el suelo destruyendolo, Izanamy dio un salto y se giró en el aire, cuando llegó con el emperador lanzó una patada, el emperador uso su otra mano para bloquearlo pero la patada de Izanamy fue tan fuerte que lo lanzó contra la pared destruyendolas con el cuerpo, Izanamy avanzó hacia el pero el emperador abrió los ojos y lanzó su brazo izquierdo haciendo que sus garras crecieran, abrió la mano creando afiladas garras que atraparían a Izanamy, las garras lo atraparon y lo envolvieron el emperador grito y lo lanzó Sonora el suelo a un extremo de el, el emperador salto gritando y apareció encima de Izanamy, lanzó varios golpes creando una serie de energía roja oscura, siguió golpeando donde estaba Izanamy hasta perforar el suelo y termino llegando al tercer piso, el emperador se canso un momento pero junto sus manos frente a su pecho creando una esfera de energía roja oscura y la disparo contra Izanamy creando una fuerte explosión en el palacio tanto que quemo todo el piso inferior, el emperador quedo cansado viendo las llamas- lo mate...jajaja

¿Ese fue tu mejor golpe? -dijo Izanamy con una voz sin sentimientos, él se levanto del fuego y camino entre el para llegar al agujero de donde terminó impactado, el emperador estaba sorprendido- si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer entonces no me causara placer comerte -el cuerpo de Izanamy siguió cubriéndose de energía roja sangrienta, dio un salto y pasó al siguiente piso- entonces ahora es mi turno -sonrío y los dos avanzaron gritando-

Los dos chocaron sus puños dejando una onda de impacto, el emperador se separó y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su garra derecha, Izanamy salto girando esquivando el ataque, el emperador lanzó un golpe con su mano libre pero Izanamy levanto las manos y lo detuvo con facilidad, le dio una patada girando al brazo y lo desvió a la derecha, el emperador perdió estabilidad en eso Izanamy tenía las piernas extendidas frente a él y le dio a una patada en la cara haciendo que cayera atravesando dos pisos más abajo hasta llegar a la base, el palacio tembló con fuerza cuasando que saliera humo de la base, todo lo que había en el patio eran cadaveres de soldados, sangre regada y desorden, Izanamy salió del humo y el emperador grito dándole un golpe en el estos gi elevandolo más en el aire, Izanamy le dio un golpe al brazo y avanzando rápido hacia el, le dio un golpe al mentón, el emperador se alejó pero lo sujeto de los brazos con sus garras, le dio una patada con el empeine en la cara, el emperador lo jaló con fuerza y le dio una patada en el pecho soltando una onda de sonido e impacto, se giró y lo lanzó contra una pared escuchando el impacto, el emperador estiro los brazos hacia una perforación en el suelo y se impulsó hacia Izanamy, Izanamy despertó y se envolvió en energía roja carmesí, avanzó hacia el emperador y los dos chocaron puños causando una onda de impacto, se escucharon más impactos por todo el palacio, el palacio parece que sería destruido por esa pelea, por dentro dl emperador estaba girando en el aire e Izanamy aparecio dándole un rodillazo en el estomago con fuerza, aplicó más fuerza y lo impulsó hasta que atravesará el techo del palacio con su cuerpo, el emperador escupió sangre de su boca por la herida de su cuerpo, Izanamy se impulsó desde una pared y salió hasta quedarse flotando en el aire un momento, concentro energía en sus garras haciendo que sus garras fueran más grandes, las junto entrelazando sus dedos y lanzó un golpe vertical, el emperador grito cruzándose de brazos, el golpe llego y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia abajo, Izanamy se impulsó en el aire y avanzó hacia el, el emperador concentro energía en su mano izquierda y lanzó un golpe creando una garra de energía, Izanamy lanzó un golpe vertical cortando la energía, siguió bajando hasta que terminaron impacto brazos hasta que el golpe de Izanamy fue suficiente para cortarle el brazo izquierdo al emperador, el emperador grito de dolor mientras caía hasta la base del suelo y se estrelló con fuerza haciendo temblar todo el palacio mientras Izanamy bajaba con calma, mientras tanto Scarge estaba afuera viendo como el palacio había sido destruido-

Raizer Izanamy Shiba Shiffer -dijo Scarge tranquilo- entonces este su verdadero poder, su verdadero instinto, bien de ora todo lo que se te interponga en tu camino Izanamy, mientras más poder devores más cerca estarás de acabar con Berseck -se comenzó a retirar- pero si sigues sin control muy a pronto tu poder podría consumirte y tu propia rabia te conducirá a un camino no conocido -vio a lo lejos como Po estaba trasladando a Hinata encima del dragón viendo el palacio del emperador, mientras tanto el emperador termino acostado en el suelo herido y ensangrentado, Izanamy llegó detrás de él y se quedó parado, el emperador trato de levantarse pero no pudo, Izanamy creó una vara de energía negra y roja sangrienta, avanzó y la clavo en la muñeca izquierda del emperador, el emperador grito de dolor mientras Izanamy seguia haciendo tronar sus nudillos-

¿Quién dio la orden? -dijo Izanamy in sentimiento, se acercó con cuidado pero el emperador seguía tratando de levantarse, volvió a crear otra vara de energía con punta y la clavo en la pierna derecha del emperador haciendo que gritara- ¿quién dio la orden? ¿Por qué mataron a mi familia? -subió su tono a uno un poco más molesto, el emperador no dijo nada de nuevo e Izanamy volvió a clavar una vara en la segunda pierna del emperador-

El...que...dio...la idea...fue...Berseck...-el emperador estaba llorando de miedo- él me dijo que...lograría hacer que China fuera mía también...la emperatriz Ichihime sabía todo ya que...le pagamos para que pusiera a los guardianes en tu contra...así ella y su hijo no morirían cuando yo fuera a su palacio a reclamarlo sin hacer una guerra -Izanamy se paró en la espalda del emperador-

Trataste de comerme -dijo Izanamy sin sentimiento, abrió la boca y los ojos, sujeto la cabeza del emperador y se acercó- entonces no te quejes si yo te devoró, tu poder, tu trono, tú nación y tus fuerzas a partir de ahora son míos -el emperador grito mientras Izanamy le mordió el cuello arrancándole la vida de un mordisco-


	5. Chapter 5

**Izanamy ataca a Ichihime**

Hinata y los demás estaban avanzando en el aire gracias al dragón hecho de energía de Po, Hinata se veía muy preocupada viendo el camino frente a ellos, estaba viendo todo lo que podía pero Po no veía nada fuera de lo ordinario-

No lo entiendo Hinata ¿qué estamos buscando con exactitud? -dijo Po confundido-

¿No lo sientes?, desde hace un rato puedo sentir un poder oscuro y maligno que emana desde el castillo del emperador -dijo Hinata sería, Po cerdo los ojos un momento y luego los abrio sorprendió-

Es verdad puedo sentir la energía -dijo Po serio, el dragón puso más velocidad para avanzar, mientras tanto en el castillo del emperador de Japón se podía ver que todo estaba destruido, el castillo ardía mientras Izanamy estaba devorando a un tigre soldado, sus poderes hicieron que se recuperará de nuevo, estaba listo y in heridas notables en su cuerpo-

Sé que estás ahí sal -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y detrás de él apareció Scarge de brazos cruzados- dime ¿a qué has venido Scarge?

Por la forma en cómo te ves yo diría que ya estás listo para ir por los Guerreros infernales -dijo Scarge sonriendo-

No tengo tiempo tengo que ir a China a buscar a la emperatriz Ichihime para hacer que me diga porque me vendió a mí y a mi familia -dijo Izanamy serio-

Sé que tú venganza es importante y yo respeto la venganza pero si atacas a la emperatriz sin antes tener todos tus poderes de regreso, si atacas a la emperatriz estando así de débil morirás bajo un ataque de los Guardianes -dijo Scarge serio, Izanamy solo gruño un poco- primero tendrás que dominar los elementos del viento y las sombras para evitar que te detecten cuando los tengas podrás confrontar a Ichihime

¿Dónde encuentro esos poderes? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Primero deberás ir a la ciudad de los vientos, el punto del sur de China tiene el templo del fuego del Fénix ve a ahi y toma el poder de la estatua cuando lo hayas obtenido podrás usar las habilidades del fénix, con tu nueva energía podrás corromper el poder incluso podrás volar cuando tengas eso podrás ir por Ichihime y después podrás tener una batalla con los guardianes -Scarge solo desapareció con un poder oscuro e Izanamy asintio para irse de ahí tranquilamente, después de unos pocos minutos Po y los demás llegaron al castillo del emperador-

¿Pero qué pasó aquí? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, todos estaban igual, Bruce acercó a un soldado tirado en el suelo con marcas de garras justo en el pecho, lo levanto y este reaccionó apenas-

Oye fu soldado dinos qué pasó aquí -dijo Bruce sorprendido y algo temeroso-

El...solo...vino...atacó..-dijo el soldado escupiendo sangre- era..el...guerrero del sol...

¿Izanamy estaba aquí? -dijeron Saru, Clent y Hinata sorprendidos- ¿cómo pasó se supone que había muerto? -dijo Saru sorprendido-

Solo...apareció...de la...nada y mato a muchos...también..al emperador -dijo el soldado agonizando hasta que murió en brazos de Bruce-

Esto no está bien -dijo Bruce sorprendido, dejó al soldado en el suelo mientras los demás veían la destrucción- Izanamy debió saber algo por eso atacó aquí...

Si pero que esté vivo es una sorpresa -dijo Saru sorprendido-

Si lo está ¿entonces por qué no volvió con nosotros? -dijo Clent intranquilo-

Debe tener una buena razón -dijo Hinata sería, vio todo el lugar, Po y Byakun se acercaron al palacio el cual estaba casi destruido y quemándose-

Usaré el agua para apostar el fuego dijo James tranquilo, Boa y el dispararon un torrente de agua dejando que el fuego se fuera apagando poco a poco-

Déjalo James no hay nadie ahí dentro así que no tiene caso -dijo Byakun serio viendo el fuego, James asintio y deshizo del agua- pero si detectó su aroma aquí, entonces lo que dijo el soldado era verdad Izanamy estuvo aquí pero...

¿Pero?-dijo Boa confundida- supongo que ya te diste cuenta -Byakun asintio serio y Boa suspiro- si esta energía está llena de negatividad, odio y rencor que el poder que emana es muy alto a pesar de haber pasado un tiempo desde que se fue pero igual la intensidad es demasiada

Hay que tener cuidado -dijo Po serio, abrió los ojos cambiándolos a un color amarillo, vio a los campos y noto que había un rastro de energía negra- se fue por ahí y fue muy rápido, creo que deberíamos seguirlo

Espera no sabemos qué esta pasando además nuestras órdenes son de cuidar de ellos y volver con su majestad -dijo Byakun serio- lo mejor es volver rápido y dejar que Izanamy haga lo use tenga planeado

Es verdad, a parte estás no son nuestra tierras para imponer nuestra autoridad -dijo Po serio viendo a los demás revisando el lugar esperando ver alguna señal de vida pero no la hubo, pasaron la noche acampando todos juntos, Po se acercó a Hinata la cual tenía el pedazo de tela en las manos, la olfateaba y soltaba algún quejido- ¿qué haces?

Nada solo trato de reconocer si en verdad esta sangre es de él -dijo Hinata preocupada-

No sabemos con actitud que pasó pero lo mejor es dejar que pase el tiempo y esperar alguna respuesta más tarde -dijo Po serio, Hinata asintio y se acostó boca arriba viendo las estrellas, Hinata se levantó un momento y se retiró- ¿a dónde vas?

Pues al bosque para hacer mis necesidades -dijo Hinata algo sería, Po solo asintio y sonrio- ¿de qué te ríes?

Nada solo digamos que tengo gratos recuerdos ahora -dijo Po sonriendo recordando a Hinata desnuda, Hinata entendió el mensaje pero solo se dio la vuelta y entro al bosque para relajarse, cuando notó que estaba muy alejada de Po o de los otros se recostó detrás de un árbol y se dejó caer sentada-

Estupidos necesidades -dijo Hinata molesta y sonrojada viendo al cielo, de sus ropas saco el pedazo de tela, sin duda era sangre lo que tenía, el olor, color hasta sabor sin duda era sangre, el olor no lo reconocía muy bien pero podía jurar que era de Izanamy, sus ojos se afilaron un poco y acercó dl pedazo de tela para olerlo más fuerte y profundo, se sonrojo un poco pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando por instinto guardo el pedazo de tela- no debo hacerlo, si me dejo controlar por el olor de la sangre entonces tendré que violar a uno de mis amigos -se rió un poco por su broma, solo se relajó un poco y se quedó en el árbol un momento- ¿en serio estas vivo? ¿Por qué no volviste? -después de un rato volvió con los demás y se dispuso a dormir, mientras tanto Izanamy estaba corriendo a cuatro patas por el bosque hasta que llegó a la Costa-

Hasta aquí puedo llegar -dijo Izanamy molesto, vio a los lados, no vio señal de ningún bote, solo gruño y se acercó al agua, concentro energía en su cuerpo y formó una masa de energía negra y roja de su cuerpo, la energía aumento hasta formar un lobo negro y rojo de un tamaño algo pequeño a comparación de su Bankai, el lobo corrió por el agua, gracias a los poderes de Izanamy podía ir corriendo en el agua dejándola sólida para simular un camino, durante toda la noche Izanamy estuvo viajando en su forma de lobo hasta que llegó a China en la madrugada, se acercó al bosque y encontró una cueva para dormir al menos, se durmió por unas horas mientras Hinata y los demás apenas despertaban para volver, mientras tanto Ichihime estaba en su trono con su bebe en los brazos-

¡Su majestad! -un rinoceronte entro corriendo por el frente, estaba preocupado y muy agitado-

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué entraste así? -dijo Ichihime algo nerviosa-

El emperador...de Japón...ah sido asesinado y su palacio fue destruido -dijo el rinoceronte nervioso, Ichihime abrió los ojos sorprendida-

¿Saben si hay testigos? -dijo Ichihime preocupada-

Los únicos que llegaron a la escena fueron los Guardianes los cuales ya vienen en camino -dijo el rinoceronte nervioso- pero se sabe que todos están muertos y el emperador de Japón así como su palacio fueron destruidos por un Guerrero

Bien retírate de aquí -dijo Ichihime molesta, el rinoceronte solo asintio y se retiró de ahí con calma, Ichihime se volvió a sentar en su trono y trataba de pensar que pasaba-

Sabes se dice por ahí que si estás nerviosa el bebe se pone tenso también -dijo Berseck detrás de ella- ¿qué harás?

No lo sé, quizás no fue el pero si se entera de la verdad -dijo Ichihime nerviosa-

Vendrá por ti -dijo Berseck sonriendo- si Izanamy de verdad está vivo, se entera de la verdad vendrá por ti y tu bebe no quedar nadie en china que te pueda proteger solo Po y los Guardianes pero si Hinata y el clan Shiba ven a su líder vivo y lleno de energía esto podría dar inicio a una guerra donde fu perderías quizás -dijo Berseck sonriendo, Ichihime estaba nerviosa mientras ella no sabía qué hacer- bueno té dejaré para que entiendas que debes hacer -Berseck desapareció e Ichihime se quedó sola en su trono estaba temblando del miedo-

Si viene me matara sin piedad -dijo Ichihime asustada, los Guardianes estaban en el dragón de Po hasta que llegaron al campamento Shiba para ir a ver a los demás-

¡Habitantes del campamento Shiba! -Hinata los llamo y vieron que ella tenía una gran bolsa en su espalda- regresamos de registrar la aldea o lo poco que quedó de ella y encontramos esto -dijo la bolsa frente a ellos mostrando oro, era mucho oro- es oro para que podamos volver a levantarnos -los aldeanos gritaron dándole las gracias a Hinata- úsenlo como es debido

Ya oyeron a la cabeza de la familia -dijo Clent tranquilo- vayan por medicinas, comida rápido -algunos aldeanos fueron por carretas y fueron tomando algo del tesoro-

Bruce te dejo como escolta de los que salgan por suministros -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si confía en mí -dijo Bruce tranquilo, Hinata fue con Po y los demás Guardianes para ir a ver a Ichihime, llegaron a la sala del trono solo para encontrarla asustada y nerviosa-

Su majestad ¿está usted bien? -dijo Boa preocupada y se fueron acercando con calma-

No lo estoy, escuchen Guardianes me llevo el mensaje, el parador de Japón está muerto -dijo Ichihime intranquila- según hasta donde podremos saber podía tratarse de un nuevo enemigo que quiere derrocar los reinos de China y Korea todavía

Su majestad solo han atacado en Japón no sabemos si en verdad buscan atacar China todavía -dijo Po tranquilo-

Sé que se trata de un nuevo ataque terrorista Po, es debido a que tanto al emperador como a mí nos llegó un mensaje de que vendrían por nosotros -dijo Ichihime sería, los guardianes se sorprendieron pero Hinata no, ella mantuvo la calma ante lo dicho- tenemos un enemigo en común con el propósito de que quiere ver arder todo en nuestras naciones, escuchen su próxima guardianes era el de proteger la ciudad imperial ante el ataque de alguien desconocido, estén a tantos ante los llamados de ayuda de cualquier parte

Entendido -dijeron los cinco serios, Hinata solo se levanto y se dio la vuelta para irse-

Guerrera Fenix ¿qué encontró en Japón? -dijo Ichihime sería-

Nada que informarle mi reina -dijo Hinata molesta, Ichihime solo la vio con desprecio y ella se fue de ahí sin decir nada más, Hinata solo entro de nuevo al campamento y vio a Lucy acurrucando a los bebes- te agradesco que lo hagas

Si bueno ahora como líder de la familia tu deber es muy amplio e importante -dijo Lucy sonriendo- yo los cuido tú debes hacer cosas importantes -Hinata se sentó a su lado y respiro agitada- ¿encontraste algo verdad?

Si mira -Hinata sacó de su ropa un pedazo de tela ensangrentada- esto cayó en mi por alguna razón, cuando pasó la encontré y pude sentir el olor de la sangre de Izanamy y su olor personal, eso siento en esta cosa -Lucy tomó el pedazo de tela y la olfateo de forma profunda-

Si, sin duda es de él -dijo Lucy sorprendida- pero hay algo extraño

Si también su energía estaba algo inestable y llena de rencor y negatividad -dijo Hinata preocupada- siento que cuando lo vuelva a ver no me toparé con su mirada me toparé con la mirada de alguien lleno de odio -Lucy solo asintio decepcionada y preocupada, mientras tanto en otro extremo de China Izanamy estaba avanzando a cuatro patas hasta llegar a una ciudad al sur del país, vio sus ropas sucias, rotas y llenas de sangre llamaría mucho la atención, busco en un mercado y robo la ropa que encontraba cerca, se puso una camisa negra de manga larga, un pantalón nuevo, una cinta roja y una capucha cubriendo hasta su cabeza, vio sus manos y pies todavía en su transformación oscura, se relajó y regreso a la normalidad, siguió su camino por unos minutos, se acercó a un par de guardias rinocerontes y les hablo-

¿Dónde está el templo del fénix? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Esa información es confidencial -dijo un rinoceronte serio, Izanamy creó una lanza de energía roja carmesí y la clavo en el pecho del rinoceronte-

¿Dónde está el templo? -dijo Izanamy serio, el segundo rinoceronte trato de atacarlo pero Izanamy hizo crecer su mano hecha de energía y lo sujeto del cuello para levantarlo- ¿dónde está? -los dos rinocerontes apenas podían respirar-

Esta...por...allá...-un rinoceronte señaló a la derecha- toma dos horas llegar a pie...tiene..el..dibujo de..un Fenix -Izanamy los dejo caer al suelo y estos solo se quejaron y murieron por las heridas causadas, los que pasaron por ahí solo se asustaron viendo los cuerpos tirados en el suelo, Izanamy avanzó tal y como le habían dicho, avanzó por más de dos horas hasta llegar a un pequeño templo de al menos dos metros de alto con una entrada de un Metro, pudo ver que la entrada al templo era bajo tierra, entro con cuidado y llevó a una entrada subterránea, siguió su camino hasta llegar a una cueva subterránea con un pedestal en el centro donde se podía ver la estatua de un ave fénix extendiendo las alas-

¿A qué has venido Guerrero de la oscuridad? -dijo una voz femenina en el campo- ¿acaso el Guerrero del Sol se ha convertido en un vulgar asesino por venganza? ¿Tanto te ah consumido el odio que le darás muerte a la existencia sagrada del fénix?

Te equivocas -dijo Izanamy serio- solo vine para que me des algo de tu poder Phoenix -la estatua del fénix brillo y se liberó un ave fénix de plumas amarillas y doradas, era roja y dorada nada mad, parecía que su pico era dorado y hecho de metal, sus alas eran coloridas y doradas con un marco dorado en el brazo- aquí está el verdadero espíritu del fénix

Puede que no hayas venido a matarme pero no te daré mi poder, tu alma y poder están corrompidos por la presencia oscura -dijo Phoenix sería- si quieres mi poder tendrás que matarme primero -Phenix soltó un chillido cubriendo todo de llamas, Izanamy solo grito liberando poder y pasó a su nueva forma de poder negro-

Phoenix avanzó vuela en llamas, Izanamy salgo y evitó el ataque, Phoenix se volvió a elevar y giró para avanzar hacia el, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque de parte de Phoenix, se creó una colisión en el campo y luego una ligera explosión, Izanamy salió del humo girando y quedó de pie en el suelo, Phoenix aún ataba en el aire aleteando un poco, Phoenix concentro fuego en sus alas y lanzó un aletazo con ella soltando una ventisca de fuego en el campo, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos pero fue elevado en el aire, sufrió cortadas en el cuerpo igual que algunas quemaduras, Izanamy grito expulsando poder negro rojo, concentro la energía en su mano derecha y extendió el brazo creando una garra de color carmesí, la garra avanzó y sujeto al Fenix de su pata derecha, la jalo con fuerza y la atrajo, Izanamy concentro energía en su mano libre creando otra garra de energía y le dio un golpe directo al estómago, Phoenix se quejó del dolor pero hizo arder su cuerpo, Izanamy la soltó y Phoenix se giró liberando el fuego en otra forma de ventisca, el viento cubierto de fuego avanzó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el pecho lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Izanamy termino clavado en la pared y Phoenix avanzó cubierta de fuego, se giró y creó un remolino de fuego, Izanamy reaccionó y salió de las rocas para después bajar y esquivar el ataque, Phoenix termino golpeando la pared pero termino creando una explosión, la fuerza de la explosión golpeó a Izanamy en la espalda y lo lanzó al extremo contrario, Izanamy se giró y clavó sus garras en el suelo para quedarse quieto, se escucho un chillido de parte del fénix y Phoenix salió de las rocas viendo a Izanamy-

Phoenix volvió a soltar un chillido y avanzó hacia Izanamy, Izanamy concentro energía carmesí y negra en su mano derecha y disparo una esfera de energía, Phoenix solo se detuvo y sujeto la energía con sus patas, aplico fuerza y la destruyo dejando una leve cortina de humo, Izanamy apareció detrás de ella dándole un golpe justo en la espalda, Phoenix se quejó pero se giró y le dio un golpe con su ala derecha lanzándolo al suelo, extendió las alas y liberó una lluvia de bolas de fuego, Izanamy se levanto y concentro energía en sus manos y las extendió soltando un rayo de energía roja, los dos ratos de energía terminaron golpeando el cuerpo de Phoenix creando una leve explosión, Phoenix avanzó en el humo tratando de golpear a Izanamy con el pico pero Izanamy salto y disparo una esfera de energía a la espalda de Phoenix haciendo que cayera al suelo, Phoenix estaba de pie en el suelo pero Izanamy se giró y creo cinco lanzas de cada mano, las lanzó mientras Phoenix solo lanzó un golpe con su ala derecha y destruyo tres, se volvió a girar y lanzó otro golpe con su ala izquierda destruyendo dos lanzas pero las ultimas cinco solo avanzaron y se estrellaron en su cuerpo causando una explosión, Izanamy creo dos lanzas de energía carmesí y Phoenix avanzó hacia el con las garras listas, Izanamy cruzó las lozas hechas de energía y detuvo el ataque de Phoenix haciendo que se produjera un impacto y una onda de sonido, Phoenix siguió empujándolo mientras Izanamy aguantaba el golpe y termino impacto de espalda a la pared, Izanamy todavía estaba forcejeando y extendió ambos brazos dejandolo una corta en las patas a Phoenix-

Eres fuerte lo reconozco -dijo Phoenix sería pero Izanamy comenzaba a cansarse- pero no te dejaré hacer nada con mi poder, no dejaré que me devoraras para eliminar vidas inocentes

Yo no acabaré con la vida de nadie inocente solo perseguiré y haré pagar a todos los que me traicionaron -dijo Izanamy serio, Phoenix solo grito soltando un fuego azul, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego azul y avanzó aún más rápido, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos pero igual Phoenix logró impactarlo en el cuerpo, lo levanto y lo lanzó para que se estrellara contra el techo causando una impacto fuerte, Izanamy cayó del techo pero Phoenix regresó por el y le dio otro golpe en el cuerpo dejándole una quemadura, siguió rodeándolo golpeándolo otras cinco veces más dejándole cortadas y heridas en el cuerpo, Phoenix extendió las alas y disparo una bola de fuego del cuerpo, Izanamy logró detener el ataque con sus manos y fue empujado hasta llegar al suelo, la esfera de fuego siguió creciendo hasta que Izanamy se levanto sujetando la esfera con sus manos, grito y la esfera comenzó a cubrirse de energía carmesí, la energía carmesí consumió la esfera de fuego dejando una esfera de fuego negro y rojo, Izanamy la disparo y le dio a Phoenix causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, Phoenix cayó al suelo herida pero se volvió a levantar pero Izanamy apareció justo frente a ella con dos lanzas cruzadas en su cuello amenzando con matarla- he ganado...

¿No vas a matarme? -dijo Phoenix sorprendida-

Ya te dije que no tengo las intenciones de hacerlo -dijo Izanamy serio- pero sí tengo que, lo haré te lo juro -Phoenix solo asintio e Izanamy deshizo las lanzas de energía- lo único que pido es la capacidad que le das a tus Guardianes y eso es la capacidad de volar

Me temo que eso es imposible -dijo Phoenix tranquila, Izanamy se sorprendió un momento por lo que dijo- no puedo darte esa capacidad ya que tu cuerpo no es curado al cien por ciento y si te doy más poder es capas de que mueras solo puedo hacer esto por ti -extendió su ala derecha y creo dos alas de fuego en la espalda de Izanamy- solo servirán para elevarte por los cielos pero no para volar

Serán útiles para dar un impulso y planear bien servirán por ahora -dijo Izanamy serio- gracias por tu ayuda y comprensión -Izanamy se dio la vuelta para irse mientras tenía una visión de la gema del sol la cual tenía una grieta justo en el centro " _tal vez no te estás dando cuenta pero tú poder ha corrompio hasta la gema en tu espalda, mientras poder comes esa gema se ida rompiendo, a menos que tomes el camino correcto de nuevo el Sol no volverá a brillar"_ pensó Phoenix al ver la gema, Izanamy salió del templo y cayó de rodillas respirando muy agitado-

Veo que te divertiste desplumando a esa pobre paloma roja -dijo Scarge con burla detrás de él-

¿Acaso siempre me estás siguiendo Scarge? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Recuerda quién te curo y quien te enseño a usar todo tu poder negro -dijo Scarge molesto viendo a Izanamy- bueno no importa ahora que tienes el poder de aletear como ave bien puedes ir al palacio de la emperatriz de China y eliminarla

No lo haré -dijo Izanamy serio- puedo escapar si las cosas se ponen peligrosas pero no tengo intenciones de matar a Ichihime hasta que me entere de la verdad si ella tuvo algo que ver entonces si la eliminare y al castillo entero -Scarge sonrío ante lo que dijo, Izanamy solo se fue caminando tranquilo- aunque puede que la deje vivir, ella mantiene a mi familia en China así que la dejaré vivir un poco más -Izanamy siguió avanzando mientras Scarge solo desapareció en la oscuridad, después de un tiempo llevo la noche, en el campamento Hinata estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama, ella cuido a los niños durante toda la tarde ahora ella tenía un tiempo para sí misma, estaba usando una bata de dormir y nada bajo, subió las piernas ligeramente mostrando sus muslos y piernas bien torneadas pod los años de entrenamiento que había tenido, sus pechos debido al embarazo y el amamantar a los dos niños hizo que crecieran un poco más, ella suspiro y se dio la vuelta mostrando sus pechos que estaban por salir de su bata-

 _"Aún tengo muchas dudas, ¿por qué nos atacaron? ¿Quiénes están involucrados? ¿Acaso Izanamy está vivo o murió?"_ -Hinata no paraba de pensar con algo de enojo viendo el suelo, de una mesa cercana tomó el pedazo de tela y la vio de cerca- _"¿por qué esto se puso en mi camino? ¿Por qué huele a su sangre?,tantas preguntas, pocos hechos y más tensión'"_ -pensó enojada y se acostó abriendo su cuerpo, se giró y suspiro- " _tensión...ahora que lo pienso no he tenido relaciones...desde que Long nació...y mi tensión ha estado algo alta...mmm"_ -levanto las orejas y vio a los dos niños dormidos profundamente, se cubrió con la sabana y comenzó a pasar sus manos por sus piernas directo a su vagina, se tocó lentamente y comenzó a frotarse con su mano derecha, Hinata gimiendo mientras mordía su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, metió un dedo y se mordió el dedo tratando de no gritar sonrojada, siguió tocandose un poco y metiendo su dedo medio el cual ya se estaba mojando, pasó su mano por sus senos y los saco, se sujeto uno y comenzó a mover su pezon, estaba gimiendo y respirando agitada pero mantenía el tono de voz bajo, estaba muy sonrojada y excitada, mientras tanto afuera de su tienda había cierta atmósfera en las demás tiendas, esa noche parecía que era momento de tratar de hacer la nueva generación de aldeanos de la casa Shiba, dos rinocerontes estaban afuera y escucharon algunos gritos y gemidos, los dos se vieron y asintieron sonriendo, la noche paso y todos quedaron dormidos, Ichihime estaba en su cuarto durmiendo tranquila mente hasta que tuvo la visión de un par de ojos rojos encima de ella, despertó agitada y vio a los lados no había nadie e Ichirou estaba en su cuna, solo se levanto estaba usando una bata blanca nada más, salió de su cuarto y fue a la sala del trono, volvió a tener la visión de ojos rojos y se detuvo viendo el salón-

No hay nadie -dijo Ichihime sorprendida y confundida, se acercó al trono pero no vio nada, se escucho un relámpago en el cielo y una lanza de energía pasó volando cerca de su mejilla derecha hasta clavarse en el trono, la lanza estaba hecha de energía roja carmesí e Ichihime había recibido un corte en la mejilla- ¿quién...es? -se escucho otro relámpago en el cielo y frente a ella apareció la figura de Izanamy el cual parecía estar mojado por la lluvia- Iza...na...my..

Tiempo sin vernos su majestad -dijo Izanamy serio, el fue caminando con cuidado mientras creaba una segunda lanza en su mano derecha- seré directo, usted ¿tuvo algo que ver con el ataque a mi aldea?

Izanamy te equivocas -dijo Ichihime nerviosa- tengo algo que rebelar así que sólo déjame decirte

¿Qué tienes que rebelar? No siempre fuiste así Ichihime, una mujer que puede ser capaz de reinar con inseguridad e injusticia hacia un pueblo necesitado, ¿cuál fue tu papel en todo esto? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Espera, solo espera y escúchame -Ichihime levanto las manos, mientras Izanamy solo estaba quieto- Berseck me busco hace tiempo, él me dijo que ustedes los Shiba podían ser una familia muy peligrosa debido a su gran poder, me dijo que debía hacer que los guardianes buscarán tu cabeza pero le dije que no haría porque sabía que sin importar que me dijera yo sabía que tú eres un Guerrero de confianza, confiaba más en los hechos que tu demostraste al salvar China junto a los demás guardianes, cuando me negué a declararte un enemigo de China el mando a un lobo parecido a ti para que nos atacara, el lobo me dio una amenaza si no hacía lo que Berseck me pedía el mataría a mi hijo -Izanamy entrecerró los ojos- debes entenderlo no tenía otra opción

Entonces, la vida de mi familia a cambio de la vida de tu hijo -dijo Izanamy serio- entiendo pero -avanzó y la sujeto del cuello para levantarla, Ichihime se quejó y sujeto la mano de Izanamy- aún así déjame decirte esto, no dejes que nadie se entere por ahora de mi situación, yo mismo me encargaré de Berseck como lo hice con el emperador de Japón, escúchame quiero que me digas quién fue el que atacado y en donde lo encuentro

Es...Raizuly...esta..entrenando...con Mugan en el...palacio de...granate -dijo Ichihime apenas pro la fuerza de Izanamy, Izanamy la soltó e Ichihime cayó al suelo tosiendo-

Escucha esto es lo que haremos, si Berseck te vuelve a contactar tú solo le dirás que no me has visto, también quiero que consigas información de parte suya quiero que hagas que te diga en donde están sus Guerreros infernales -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entendido -dijo Ichihime intranquila-

También otra cosa, no le digas a nadie que estoy vivo -dijo Izanamy serio- esta será una pelea que yo mismo detendré, no quiero que nadie me estorbe -Izanamy se dio la vuelta listo para irse-

¡Espera! -Ichihime le gritó pero el no hizo caso- Hinata y los demás están preocupados, al menos deberías ir a verlos, sobre todo a Hinata ya que ella salvo a tu hijo -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido- es lo único que te pido -Izanamy asintio y salió del palacio sin hacer el menor ruido posible, cruzó por el campo a través del bosque hasta llegar a la parte trasera del campamento, salgo la barda elevándose gracias al poder del fénix, siguió su olfato encontrando la tienda en donde Hinata dormía con los dos cachorros en sus cunas, Izanamy se acercó con calma y vio a su hijo dormido en la cuna-

Al menos él se salvó que alivio -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, tallo la cabeza de su mano mientras él parecía sonreír en sueños, Izanamy sonrio y acaricio a Long para hacerlo reír, los dejo un momento y se vio a Hinata dormida en la cama- te prometo que ya no habrá más peleas, no más odio, no más pérdidas, reconstruiré Japón por mi cuenta sin importarme cuando tarde, por fin, por ellos -se acercó a Hinata y le dio un beso en la frente, Hinata abrió los ojos y se levanto pero no vio nada, no había nadie en su tienda solo los niños-

¿Eso fue un sueño? -dijo Hinata confundida viendo el lugar, mientras tanto Izanamy estaba corriendo a cuatro patas rumbo al palacio de Granate-


	6. Chapter 6

**En busca de un amigo**

En medio de la noche llena de lluvias y relámpagos Izanamy estaba corriendo a dos patas, no parecía que se cansara solo quería seguir sin parar, su cuerpo aún tenía algunas lesiones pero no le importaba cumplir sus venganza era lo único que lo motivaba, mientras tanto Hinata despertó con el sonido de un rayo, vio a los lados viendo que todo estaba vacío, se tocó la frente si entiendo que algo había estado encima suyo, con un simple contacto y luego se tocó los labios, se levanto solo para vestir ser y ver a los niños, Isaac parecía que estaba durmiendo más calmado de lo normal, eso la sorprendió un momento, vio a su hijo Long el cual estaba durmiendo con calma-

Siento que alguien huviera estado aquí -dijo Hinata intranquila- ¿fue un sueño? -se preguntó a sí misma y luego se recostó esperando que la tormenta se calmara un momento, sin darse cuenta se durmió muy rápido, a la mañana siguiente los bebes la despertaron con su llanto, Hinata sonrio y se levanto- ya mis niños ya voy -Hinata descubrió su pecho y los cargo haciendo que se alimentaran un poco, los cambio de ropa a manos y comenzó a tratar la herida de Isaac, cuando termino salió de la tienda de acampar y vio a los guardias y a la emperatriz avanzar hacia ella- vaya su majestad la emperatriz Ichihime nos honra con su magnífica presencia esta mañana -sonó como burla y sarcasmo mientras Ichihime solo estaba sería- se me arruino la mañana definitivamente

Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo Guerrera Fenix y debe ser en privado -dijo Ichihime sería, los guardias cubrieron la tienda y las dos hembras entraron sin decir nada y dejaron a los bebes en una cuna- hay algo importante que tengo que decirte a ti y solo a ti

¿De qué se trata? -dijo Hinata sería viéndola directamente- ¿es algo relacionado a lo que le pasó a mi aldea?

Si y no -dijo Ichihime nerviosa, Hinata la vio un poco molesta y levanto una ceja confundida- veras lo que te voy a decir es importante y no se lo vayas a decir a nadie más porque si no sacarían provecho de esto o podría terminar llegando a oídos de la persona equivocada -Hinata asintio sería e Ichihime suspiro- yo forme parte de este ataque a tu aldea y familia

¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! -Hinata la sujeto del cuello de la playera asustándola- ¡¿cómo te atreves a hacer algo a semejante?!

Por favor Hinata deja que te lo explique -dijo Ichihime nerviosa- no tenía opción Berseck...me dijo..que -Hinata grupo con fuerza y la levanto-

¡¿Berseck?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Berseck en todo esto?! -Hinata estaba gritando muy molesta-

Primero..déjame...respirar...-Ichihime estaba siendo ahogada por la fuerza de Hinata, Hinata la soltó molesta e Ichihime comenzó a toser tratando de respirar- por favor...cof...cof...solo escúchame

Si no hablas rápido té mataré -dijo Hinata molesta-

Está bien verás hace algunos meses un lobo llego a un mi palacio solo movió su brazos y derrotó a veinte de mis guardias con suma facilidad -dijo Ichihime deprimida- entonces cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenía a mi hijo en sus garras, me amenazo con matarlo si no mandaba a los Guardianes a atacar a Izanamy, debí deshacerme de Izanamy por eso fingimos un ataque a mi hijo y a mí gracias a un lobo que era idéntico a él, me reuní con otras fuerzas, Jesker líder militar de Japón y su emperador y juntos planeamos el ataque, mientras los guardianes distraían a Izanamy acusándolo de un ataque a mi persona Jesker robaría la espada más poderosa de todas y mataría a su familia, luego cuando Izanamy estuviera frustrado, enojado, asustado y desesperado Berseck le daría el golpe final con la técnica más poderosa que tenía y con eso lo matarías -Hinata estaba gruñendo sin darse cuenta que estaba por expulsar más poder de su cuerpo- entiende por favor yo no tenía salida era mi hijo o la vida de Izanamy, además el argumento que Izanamy tenía planeado matar a Po y dominar China solo no lo había hecho porque faltabas tú

Asesinaste a mi mejor amiga, a una niña inocente, a mi propio maestro al que ame como a un padre -Hinata estaba gruñendo mientras apretaba sus manos hasta hacerlas sangrar- sacrificaste vidas inocentes, también asesinaste a unos de los hombres que eh amado...exterminaste mi aldea...trataste de matar a mi hijo -Hinata estaba emanando mucha energía- ¡no te lo perdonaré!

Sé que estás molesta y tienes todo el derecho pero matándome no solucionaras nada -Ichihime estaba asustada y Hinata bajo su energía pero no quitaba su expresión de odio- escucha a ustedes los he mantenido a salvo de Jesker o el emperador o Berseck no eh dicho nada pero ayer en la noche Izanamy apareció en mi salón del trono...

¡Deja de jugar conmigo! -Hinata grito molesta- ¡Izanamy murió yo lo vi! ¡El...el...murió...yo..! -Hinata recordó cuando Izanamy estaba envuelto en esa bola de fuego y desapareció pero después recordó cuando encontró a ese pobre pequeño asesinado por su mordida- ¿estás segura de que el estaba vivo frente a ti?

Si, él me tocó, me hablo, lo olí era el estaba vivo -dijo Ichihime nerviosa por la mirada de Hinata- también escuché de buena fuente de que el fue quien extermino a Jesker y asesinó al emperador en Japón -Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la historia- ahora no se lo que hará

Si lo sé...Ichihime ¿quién más sabe que Berseck estaba aquí? ¿Quién más estuvo implicado contra el? -dijo Hinata asustada y nerviosa-

Estuvo Raizuly el alumno de la maestra Mugan, también sé que hay cuatro seguidores de Berseck estan aquí en China -dijo Ichihime un poco más seria-

Ahora lo entiendo -dijo Hinata sorprendida- Ichihime déjame salir de la aldea, quiero que me digas dónde están estos sujetos los seguidores de Berseck y dónde está el palacio de Mugan -Hinata se escucho un poco molesta e Ichihime asintio-

Solo prométeme que lo buscaras no harás una locura porque no sólo mi cuello está en juego, mi hijo, mi nación y la vida de todos en China está en peligro así que te lo pido no hagas nada malo -dijo Ichihime asustada y Hinata asintio-

Si lo juro Ichihime pero esto no significa que te perdono todavía, cuando esto acabe prometo que yo me vengare de ti -dijo Hinata molesta- no estarás a salvo por siempre

Lo sé y lo merezco -dijo Ichihime nerviosa, Ichihime se retiró con sus guardias no sin antes dejarle a Hinata una especie de Mapa con cinco puntos marcados, Hinata buscó sus cosas, se puso una blusa roja de bordes dorados con el símbolo de la familia Shiba en la espalda, se puso su gabardina una cinta dorada en la cintura, su pantalón negro unas vendas doradas en los tobillos, protectores en sus brazos, hombros y piernas de color ojos con borde dorado, tomó su espada y salió cargando a los niños, fue a la tienda de Lucy y la encontró acostada en la cama con Bruce a su lado, los dos estaban desnudos, Hinata puso la cuna a un lado de la cama y despertó a Lucy-

Lucy tengo que hablar contigo -dijo Hinata intranquila, Lucy despertó sin molestar a Bruce y salió de sus brazos para ponerse una bata-

Hinata es muy temprano todavía ¿qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas? -dijo Lucy preocupada-

Escucha confió en ti más que en nadie -dijo Hinata sería- quiero que cuides a Long y a Isaac tengo que ir a una misión importante por mi cuenta solo prométeme que guardaras esto como un secreto nadie tiene porque saber esto

Entendido pero ¿al menos me puedes decir a dónde vas? -dijo Lucy confundida-

No, pero prometo que regresaré pronto -dijo Hinata sería- cuida a los niños por favor -Lucy asintio y Hinata salió de la tienda corriendo, aún el suelo estaba mojado, estaba corriendo y tres sombras aparecieron encima de ella, se detuvo derrapando en el suelo y vio como Bruce, Clent y Saru estaban frente a ella- muchachos

Ni creas que te irás tú sola -dijo Bruce sonriendo- nosotros iremos contigo

Es verdad si Izanamy está vivo por ahí es nuestro deber ir y encontrarlo -dijo Clent calmado, Hinata se sorprendió un momento-

¿Pero cómo saben eso? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Hinata como Guerreros de élite del clan Shiba nuestro deber es robar información, cuando vimos a entrar a Ichihime a tu tienda entendimos que algo andaba mal -dijo Saru calmado-

Así que escuchamos toda la conversación -dijo Bruce sonriendo- por eso te ayudaremos a buscar a Izanamy, es nuestro líder y hermano no te dejaremos esto a ti sola

Gracias amigos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bien vayamos por Izanamy y vamos a traerlo de vuelta -los tres asintieron y la siguieron mientras corrían-

¿Pero sabes dónde comenzar a buscar? -dijo Saru confundido-

Creo tener un idea -dijo Hinata calmada- si estoy equivocada podremos seguir su rastro de energía -los demás asintieron y la siguieron- confíen en mí compañeros -siguieron corriendo mientras tanto Izanamy seguía corriendo mientras todo parecía que se volvía negro para su vista y sintió mucho frío-

¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vete Berseck! -Izanamy grito molesto y Berseck apareció frente a él en forma de una sombre negra de ojos rojos y se reía- ¡vete! ¡Cuando te encuentre te mataré!

No hagas promesas vacías que sabemos que no podrás cumplir como la de proteger a tu familia -dijo Berseck riendo, Izanamy grito y avanzó lanzando un golpe pero solo perforó la sombra negra frente a él, quedó de pie viendo el campo a los lados- tonto, esta es solo una ilusión, no podrás hacerme nada -Izanamy solo gruño y se quedó en guardia- escucha vine para darte una oportunidad únete a mí y juntos regiremos esta roca llamada China, lo único que tienes es servirme

Jamás aceptaría eso -dijo Izanamy molesto- yo prefiero morir en batalla que hacerte caso, cuando tenga el poder suficiente iré por tu cabeza -Berseck se comenzó a reír un poco-

Solo es cuestión de tiempo, cuando tengas todo el poder que deseas veras que no podrás hacer nada contra mi -dijo Berseck riendo, extendió su brazo derecho y concentro energía en el, desde su palacio estaba enviando la energía, apretó el puño e Izanamy sintió un dolor algo fuerte en el cuerpo, se quejó y se sujeto la cabeza, soltó algunos quejidos mientras se tocaba la cabeza- ya veras que dentro de poco también me servirás como se debe -la ilusión se deshizo e Izanamy estaba en el suelo quejándose y luego se levanto-

Infeliz, no sé qué hizo pero no funcionó -dijo Izanamy molesto, se fue corriendo por el bosque, siguió corriendo pero se sujeto la cara un momento sintiendo dolor en su ojo derecho, se calmo y comenzó a respirar un poco agitado, en su ojo su pupila se había vuelto roja con el fondo un poco oscurecido desde la esquina, no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo, después de una hora se detuvo cerca de unas montañas y se acostó en el suelo cansado- he comido mucho tiempo, no he descansando y si no duermo no podré ganar la pelea, es mejor que me duerma y recobre mi fuerza -cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se durmió muy rápido, mientras tanto en el palacio imperial Boa y James parecia que trataban de espiar por una puerta de un cuarto-

¿Estás seguro de lo que escuchaste? -dijo James confundido-

Si te lo juro yo mismo escuche como la princesa dijo que Izanamy está vivo, también escuché que lo vio aquí y trató de atacarla -dijo Boa calmada- pero no sé porque solo llamo a Byakun y a Po ahí dentro

Debe ser algo muy importante y serio si los dos están involucrados -dijo James preocupado-

Si pero es mejor no entrometernos -dijo Boa preocupada, después de un rato la puerta se abrió revelando a Po y a Byakun- ¿qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Solo que el emperador de Japón está muerto, pero más que nada parece que tenemos a un nuevo enemigo -dijo Po calmado- es mejor estar al pendiente por si algo malo llega a pasar

No sabemos bien la identidad de este individuo pero solo que se a robado algunas cosas importantes con respecto a los guardianes -dijo Byakun serio- dejaremos al clan Shiba en manos de los guardias de la princesa mientras tanto vamos a revisar la bodega de documentos de los Guardianes anteriores creo que algo se haya salvado desde lo de Pang Ping

Entendido, hay una biblioteca subterránea en uno de los templos de la tortuga creo que ahí podremos encontrar algo importante -dijo James sonriendo-

Bien pensado -dijo Po sonriendo, lo pensó un momento y luego recordó a Hinata- bien iré a ver a Hinata -se empezó a retirar llamando la atención de Byakun-

Déjala Po -dijo Byakun calmado y Po se detuvo para verlo- escucha ella debe estar descansando por lo que pasó hace días, mejor dejémosla tranquila, lo más importante es buscar qué información se robaron

Si pero igual siento que no puedo dejarla sola -dijo Po calmado- voy a apoyarla

Byakun tiene razón Po creo que lo mejor es que vayas al palacio de Jade, Tigresa debe estar preocupada por ti -dijo Boa calmada- recuerda quién es tu esposa -Po apretó los puños un momento y asintio-

Bien iré al palacio tratare de buscar información sobre los guardianes pero no creo que sea mucha -dijo Po calmado, se retiró y los demás asintieron, apenas Po se retiró Byakun suspiro-

Ese panda no está pensando bien -dijo Byakun serio, después de un rato los guardianes estaban revisando una sala llena de rollos, Byakun trai una lista y James revisaban los pergaminos que Byakun le decía- ok número dos mil novecientos treinta y seis mantenimiento de gemas al bañarse versión femenina

Aquí está -dijo James calmado revisando el rollo, lo abrió y vio siluetas de hembras felinas dándose un baño e indicaciones de cómo hasta en sus zonas privadas- resto mejor lo guardo para más tarde -guardo el rollo en su ropa y Byakun asintio sonriendo- ¿qué más sigue?

¿Byakun cuál es el rollo número tres mil doscientos cincuenta y cuatro? -dijo Boa preocupada-

Espera -Byakun estaba revisando su lista hasta que llegó al número- es sobre Modo superior o fase 4, también el siguiente habla sobre cómo retirar las gemas en casos extremos...-se puso serio y Boa señaló el lugar donde los rollos estaban acomodados, Byakun corrió y lo reviso- oh no, no, no esto es muy malo ¡Rápido revisen todo los rollos y los quiero enumerados no pueden perder esos dos! ¡Son muy importantes!

Entendido -dijeron los dos asustados, Byakun estaba gruñendo por lo alto preocupado por los rollos, mientras tanto Po estaba llegando al palacio de Jade, suspiro y abrió la puerta-

Ya volví lamentó la tardanza -dijo Po sonriendo se topó con Tigresa cargando a Lu en sus brazos- ¿cómo están mis dos chicas favoritas?

Estamos bien pero no más creer esto, Lu sonrio -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿De verdad? -dijo Po sonriendo y se acercó a ella para ver a su hija- ¿estás segura que sonrio? A lo mejor fue un gas

No, ella es toda una dama -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po cargo a la pequeña cachorra en sus brazos y sonrio meciendola en sus brazos-

A ver bebe sonríe para papa -dijo Po sonriendo, le dio una caricia a la pequeña en su mentón y la bebe sonrio un poco- jajaja tiene mi sonrisa -aTigresa sonrio contenta de ver a Po y a su hija juntos, después de dejar a Lu dormida en su cuna Po y Tigresa estaban hablando seriamente- y eso fue lo que pasó ahora la emperatriz nos encargo buscar al responsable ya que con esa información es obvio que pueden hacer algo contra nosotros

Eso es muy preocupante Po -dijo Tigresa preocupada- ¿qué piensas hacer?

Byakun está buscando en los documentos del palacio imperial que fue lo que se robaron, mi trabajo es estar al pendiente de alguien que venga hacerle daño al palacio y al templo del dragón que se encuentra aquí -dijo Po serio- de momento no puedo hacer mucho -Tigresa asintio-

Descuida hallaras la solución lo sé -Tigresa lo abrazo un momento y Po asintio- ¿dime que hallaron en Japón?

Es mejor que no sepas eso fue muy pertubador -dijo Po serio- bueno es mejor que descanse más tarde tendré que buscar los rollos y algún indicio -Po se acostó en la cama que compartía con Tigresa, Tigresa por su parte solo estaba cuidando a Lu por un rato, Po se quedó dormido pero en su mente estaba teniendo visiones parecían algo reales-

 _ **Visión de Po-**_ Po estaba corriendo por una ciudad pero estaba estaba siendo destruida, los edificios tenían agujeros y algunos se estaban quemando, se escuchaban algunos gritos y gruñidos en el campo, Po siguió corriendo y luego noto algo el cielo estaba rojo y oscuro, se escucharon pasos frente a él y se puso en guardia, pudo ver a un grupo de lobos negros expulsando energía negra y roja-

¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! -grito Po molesto trato de activar sus poderes pero no pudo, los lobos sonrieron y avanzaron hacia el, trato de pelear pero algunos lobos lo estaban mordiendo en el cuerpo, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, se escucho un rugido y pudo ver que los lobos se detuvieron para ver a alguien detrás de ellos- ¡¿Quién es?! -se quejó de dolor pero pudo ver que era un lobo de pelo negro, lo reconoció era Izanamy pero había algo extraño en el, tenía los ojos rojos marcas en las puntas del pelo de su cabeza y las marcas en su cara- ¡Izanamy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar muerto

¡Déjenlo! -Izanamy grito y los lobos se alejaron de Po, Po se levanto y se puso en guardia- el único que debería estar muerto eres tú, este es mi imperio ahora -Izanamy avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho, Po termino impactado con una pared y se quedó atorado, Izanamy avanzó y sujeto el brazo izquierdo de Po donde tenía la gema-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Po asustado, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo y le corto el brazo, Po grito de dolor e Izanamy se quedó con la gema, detrás de Izanamy aparecieron las demás gemas de los guardianes- ¿qué...las...gemas,.que...harás...con ellas?

Finalmente tengo todas las gemas de los guardianes -dijo Izanamy calmado, estaba, la luna, el sol, el Fenix, el tigre, la tortuga y la serpiente juntas- y ahora la del dragón -la gema del dragón giró con las demás soltando un brillo- yo soy Raizar Izanamy Shiffer, el Guerrero más fuerte que jamás haya existido, nací con el propósito de proteger y servir al señor oscuro Berseck Shiffer, con el poder de estas gemas lo conquistaremos todo ¡Este es mi verdadero yo! -Izanamy se comenzó a reír dejando asustado a Po- ¡Muere Panda! -Izanamy avanzó y le atravesó el pecho a Po _**-fin de la visión-**_

¡No! -Po se levanto asustado, estaba viendo a los lados, ya era de noche, Tigresa y su hija no estaban, se levanto y noto que estaba sudando del miedo, se limpió el sudor de la cara y se fue para buscar a Tigresa- ¿Tigresa donde estás?

Aquí en la cocina -dijo Tigresa desde la cocina y Po la siguió, Tigresa le estaba dando algo de leche a Lu en un biberón- ¿ocurrió algo malo?

No, nada solo una pesadilla -dijo Po calmado- te prepararé algo para que puedas comer -Tigresa alzo una ceja confundida, Po comenzó a cocinar mientras veía su reflejo en el agua, " _¿Qué habrá sido todo eso? Parecía tan real, tal vez no sea nada solo un mal sueño por la situación mejor no le hago caso_ " pensó Po algo preocupado, mientras tanto Byakun, James y Boa estaban descanso pero Byakun estaba muy preocupado-

Esto es realmente malo, los dos rollos más importantes ya no están y sin ellos es posible que nos derroten -dijo Byakun molesto-

No pienses de forma negativa -dijo James algo serio- lo único que tenemos que hacer es cuidarnos mejor nada más

Basta de tonterías vayan a descansar le diré a su majestad y todos esperaremos pero también nos protegeremos como es debido -dijo Byakun serio y los dos asintieron, salieron del lugar viendo que ya era de noche, cuando los tres se durmieron sus gemas comenzaron a brillar un poco, Byakun tenía una ligera visión de algo-

 _ **Visión de Byakun-**_ Byakun estaba corriendo en un campo lleno de hierva quemada, el cielo estaba rojo y nublado-

¡Ya deja de correr! -se escucho la voz de Izanamy y Byakun se giró para verlo-

¡Esto no es posible! ¡Tú deberías estar muerto! -Byakun grito sorprendido- ¿Vienes a matarme como lo hiciste con Po?

No -Izanamy se puso tranquilamente frente a él- este lugar antes era una aldea pero ahora ya no está, Guerrero Tigre necesito su Gema por favor, no le haré nada lo juro -Izanamy tenía una mirada calmada, Byakun creyó en el y estiro su brazo derecho, Izanamy cubrió la gema con una esfera de energía y la retiro con cuidado, detrás de él aparecieron las demás gemas- finalmente tengo las seis gemas de los Guardianes

¿Qué pretendes hacer con ellas? -dijo Byakun serio-

Descubrir quién soy en verdad, por aquellos que me defendieron, me ayudaron y estuvieron conmigo, por Hinata, Bruce y los otros debo conocer quién soy en verdad -dijo Izanamy calmado, las gemas brillaron y comenzaron a girar a su alrededor- soy Raizar Izanamy Shiba, el máximo Guerrero nacido y criado en Japón, en mi redención protegeré Japón y probaré que tan fuerte puedo llegar a ser

¿Qué? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Toma el cadaver del panda, váyanse y jamás regresen no dejaré que nadie profane el cementerio de la familia Shiba, yo proteger este lugar y los Shibas volvieran a levantarse -dijo Izanamy serio, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando dejándole a Byakun se gema, Byakun noto como la gema del sol tenía una fractura en el centro- _**fin de la visión-**_

¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Byakun despertando- la gema del sol tenía una fractura...-Byakun se quedó serio un momento y luego recordó cuando leyó la lista, la reviso toda completamente y noto algo que decía de la gema y sus fracturas, salió del cuarto y volvió al lugar de los rollos, reviso cada uno hasta que encontró el que tenía que ver con las fracturas en las gemas- esto de mal en peor -Byakun salió corriendo de ahí, mientras tanto con Izanamy el estaba despertando, se levanto y camino un poco cuando Scarge apareció a su derecha-

¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Vine para decirte que Rox la Guerrera de la sangre se dirige al templo del norte con la tortuga y la serpiente si toma un atajo más adelante llegaras en poco tiempo -dijo Scarge serio-

Ve tú sí tanto te interesa no tengo tiempo que perder primero será mi venganza -dijo Izanamy serio, comenzó a caminar-

No entiendes la situación si ella corrompe el templo corrompera la gema y las ambiciones de Berseck se cumplirán -dijo Scarge serio-

Primero iré al palacio de Granate a devorar a Raizuly cuando tenga su poder ir directo contra Rox y yo mismo la eliminare -dijo Izanamy serio- así que haste a un lado y no me estorbes -Scarge gruño un poco pero igual Izanamy siguió su camino, Scarge se ocultó en las sombras y se fue de ahí, Izanamy siguió su camino hasta llegar al palacio de Granate- bien con que aquí estás maldita sabandija -dio un salto y llego a un extremo, en el palacio de Granate Raizuly estaba meditando en medio del campo-

Has estado ahí todo el día pupilo mío -dijo Mugan sería desde su pecera-

He meditado todo el día hasta ahora maestra Mugan -dijo Raizuly serio-

¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que hayas robado información de los guardianes y se la dieras a alguien más? -dijo Mugan sería y Raizuly abrió los ojos serio- si me di cuenta de lo que hacías, escúchame con atención no quiero que vuelvas a salir sin mi propio consentimiento -Raizuly solo asintio y se levanto-

Con el debido respeto maestra Mugan es mejor que se mueva de donde está -dijo Raizuly serio y Mugan levanto una ceja, se escucharon unos gritos de parte de los guardias, Mugan se giró y vio como la puerta recibió tres cortes cruzados y esta cayó al suelo dejando un rastro de energía negra y roja- finalmente apareciste Raizar

He venido para matarte con mis propias manos Raizuly -dijo Izanamy serio pasando por la puerta-

¡¿Qué significa esto?! -Mugan grito molesta- ¡¿A qué has venido?! ¡¿Por atacaste mi palacio?!

Cierra la boca esto es entre Raizuly y yo tú no tienes nada que ver en esto -dijo Izanamy serio- ahora dime Raizuly ¿qué tiene que ver los templos sagrados con los Guerreros infernales?

Para que te diga eso primero tendrás que derrotarme en una pelea -dijo Raizuly sonriendo-

¿Los templos sagrados? -dijo Mugan sorprendida- ¡Raizuly estas loco! ¡Sabes de alguien que quiere hacer algo malo con los templos debes decirlo!

¡Cállate! ¡Ya no me eres útil! -Raizuly grito molesto-

¡Eres un idiota destruiran todo el mundo, lo que es peor destruiran a los guardianes completamente si le hacen algo malo a los templos! -Mugan grito molesta-

¡Te dije que te callaras! -Raizuly grito y lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha disparos un rayo de energía negra de su mano y le dio a Mugan causando que la pecera se rompiera y le diera el golpe a su cuerpo, Mugan se quejó y cayó al suelo con una quemadura en su cuerpo- ahora ese sushi viviente ya no nos estorbara terminemos nuestra pelea el Guerrero del Sol contra el Guerrero Inugami veamos quién gana

Yo ganaré y tomare tu poder -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos se pusieron en guardia y se vieron a los ojos-


	7. Chapter 7

**El poder oscuro** **emerge**

Izanamy estaba en la entrada del palacio de Granate viendo a Raizuly el cual estaba sonriendo, Mugan estabas dentro de una pequeña parte de la pecera viendo como los dos estaban concentrando energía en sus manos, en la mano derecha de Izanamy se creó una espada de energía negra con bordes rojos, la energía que emanaba era roja como el fuego, Raizuly solo creó una espada negra de energía, los dos estaban expulsando tanto poder que se formaba un remolino en el campo-

Atacaste a la emperatriz de China solo para hacerle creer a Byakun y a los demás que era un traidor, a consecuencia de eso nadie cree en mí familia, tú abuelo Berseck me quito a mi familia y a mi hogar -dijo Izanamy molesto expulsando poder, los dos estaban acercándose más y más rápido-

Si, ver cómo destruiran todo lo que te importaba me hizo reír tanto -dijo Raizuly riendo- debiste ver tu patética expresión al encontrar a tu amada hermana muerta, ella lloró tanto pidiendo por tu ayuda pero tú nunca llegaste -Izanamy grito expulsando más poder, el poder se volvió negro y rojo pero comenzó a hacerse más rojo que negro, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos con las espadas creando una onda de impacto, los dos ataban forcejeando y expulsando más poder- has devorado tanto poder que no podrás mantenerlo por mucho tiempo dime ¿cuándo tiempo te tomará volar en pedazos por ese poder?

¡Cállate! -Izanamy molesto-

No me podrás ganar, ¿qué pasará primero? ¿Me ganaras, te mataré, terminaras muerto por esos poderes o serás consumido con la oscuridad? -dijo Raizuly sonriendo-

¡Cállate! -Izanamy grito y liberó un poder rojo y negro de su cuerpo, lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía y esto hizo que Raizuly saliera un poco empujado- ¡Voy a matarte! -Izanamy grito expulsando más poder-

-Los dos avanzaron lanzando un corte con las espadas, sus ataques chocaron formando una colisión en el campo, Izanamy gruño y expulsó más poder, lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de energía, Raizuly salto hacia atrás e Izanamy apareció sobre el lanzando un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía negra y roja, Raizuly salto aún lado esquivando el ataque, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y estiro el brazo derecho liberando ataques de energía en forma de esferas negras, Raizuly se cruzó de brazos deteniendo dl ataque frente a él e Izanamy apareció frente a él lanzaron un corte en diagonal, Raizuly salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y avanzó lanzado un corte horizontal igual que Izanamy se creó un choque entre los ataques y los dos terminaron en extremos contrarios, Izanamy se quejó y vio a su costado derecho tenía una ligera cortada y Raizuly sonrio, Izanamy deshizo su espada y se puso en guardia-

¿Planeas pelear usando las manos? -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- bien una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo -deshizo su espada y expulsó poder dejando que su cuerpo ganara marcas rojas, en su cara aparecieron dos marcas en forma de triángulo en su frente y en su pecho dos líneas rojas cruzadas mientras su pelo se volvía negro completamente y sus ojos se volvían negros con pupila roja y las venas marcas- este la forma del Guerrero Inugami ¿qué piensas? -Izanamy grito expulsando poder rojo y negro, su pelo en los ojos se volvió negro, sus ojos rojos y el pelo de su cabeza ganó un brillo rojizo, en su cara aparecieron dos marcas rojas vertical entre sus ojos, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus cabezas de un golpe muy fuerte, Raizuly lanzó un golpe, Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe directo al estómago, lo sujeto con sus brazos y salto solo para caer al suelo en picada estrellándolo con fuerza, Raizuly retrajo sus piernas y le dio una patada en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó, se dio la vuelta y Raizuly le dio una patada en el mentón, Izanamy cayó al suelo pero Raizuly lo sujeto de la cola, lo levanto y comenzó a girar haciendo que Izanamy gritara- ¡¿Qué te pasa esa es toda tu fuerza?! -lo lanzó a un lado y lógico estrellarse con un pedestal con una pecera, Izanamy se levanto y Raizuly estaba sobre el lanzando un golpe vertical con ambos puños- ¡Demuéstrame tu poder! -le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara y luego le dio un rodillazo justo en la cara, Izanamy se quejó y se alejó en un par de saltos-

Que decepción esperaba más de ti -dijo Raizuly sonriendo, Izanamy estaba respirando algo agitado y se levanto quedando en guardia- no funcionará nada de lo que intentes -apareció frente a él y lo sujeto de la cara, lo comenzó a empujar un poco mientras que Izanamy lo sujeto del brazo y del cuello, clavó sus piernas en el suelo dejando que la tierra se levantara, los dos quedaron en un forcejeo hasta que Izanamy concentro energía en su cola y lanzó un golpe, le dio a Raizuly en el mentón, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho, comenzó a golpearlo por todo el torso y le dio un golpe en el mentón, Raizuly se quejó y concentro fuego en su mano derecha y lo disparo, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y soporto el ataque creando una ligera explosión en el campo-

-Izanamy golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de sonido y energía negra, el suelo se agrietó y de ahí salieron algunas rocas en forma de esferas, las esferas avanzaron hacia Raizuly, Raizuly comenzó a golpearlas y las rompía con sus golpes, se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de energía roja y negra rompiendo las rocas, busco a Izanamy pero no lo vio, lo busco pero Izanamy grito y avanzó desde arriba para golpear a Raizuly en el cuerpo, le dio una patada en el pecho clavándolo en el suelo, Izanamy abrió la boca y lanzó una mordida, Raizuly levanto su brazo izquierdo e Izanamy lo mordió clavando sus colmillos, Raizuly se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Izanamy se quejó y Raizuly avanzó para sujetarlo del cuerpo, salto y lo estrelló contra una pecera de Mugan con la espalda, Izanamy se quejó pero levanto los brazos y golpeó a Raizuly soltando una onda de energía roja y negra, Raizuly se quejó y se alejó un poco para girar y darle una patada de talon en la cabeza, Izanamy se giró y disparo una esfera de energía negra, Raizuly avanzó y creó su espada de energía cortando la esfera por la mitad, avanzó y corto a Izanamy de su hombro izquierdo dejando que derramara sabré, se detuvo y avanzó lanzando una estocada con su espada de energía, Izanamy se giró y le sujetó el brazo con sus costillas y brazo derecho, soltó una descarga haciendo que Raizuly gritara, lo levanto y le dio una patada en el pecho, Raizuly se giró y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de energía, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque que después exploto, Izanamy cayó al suelo herido y sangrando por sus heridas-

¿Qué pasa? ¿No usaras tu forma guardian? -dijo Raizuly sonriendo, Izanamy apreto la tierra con sus manos y comenzó a expulsar poder negro y rojo, se levanto y comenzó a gritar creando una aura amarilla y roja, Raizuly sonrio viendo cómo el pelo de Izanamy pasó a ser blanco completamente, Izanamy se giró mostrando que había entrado a la primera fase, pero había algo extraño sus ojos tenían el fondo negro y la pupila era amarilla oscura, siguió expulsando poder formando un poder negro y dorado- perfecto finalmente está pasando

¡Bankai! -Izanamy grito con fuerza y un poder negro combinado con un poder dorado apareció en su cuerpo, su pelo tenía algunas partes rojas en las puntas y sus marcas eran de un color escarlata oscuro, el poder llego al cielo creando una ligera tormenta eléctrica y el cielo se nubló, Byakun estaba corriendo en medio del bosque y sintió un viento oscuro, se detuvo y vio el cielo-

Oh no debo darme prisa o todo estará perdido -dijo Byakun sorprendido y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy estaba expulsando mucho poder, parecía más que molesto- eso sigue así -Izanamy grupo y desapareció del lugar, Raizuly lo busco e Izanamy apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la cabeza y lo alejó de ahí, Raizuly se quejó y su labio tuvo una ligera cortada, se giró y vio como Izanamy avanzó hacia el molesto, lanzó un golpe y Raizuly se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido y aire que levanto algunas rocas del suelo, Mugan estaba sorprendida viendo el combate, Raizuly lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando una onda de energía negra, Izanamy desparecio y apareció encima de él, concentro rayo negros y blancos en su mano derecha y creó una especie de katana negra, lanzó un golpe directo y golpeó el suelo soltando una descarga eléctrica negra en todo el campo- no puede ser -Raizuly se alejó de la descarga y vio a Izanamy el cual estaba en medio de las descargas expulsando poder negro-

Creo que su mente está siendo consumida por sus instintos asesinos -dijo Raizuly sorprendido, Izanamy deshizo la espada y vio a Raizuly- si no hago algo pronto me matará -Izanamy avanzó y desapareció, Raizuly vio a su derecha y lanzó un golpe soltando una energía negra, había golpeado a Izanamy en el rostro, Izanamy se quejó tel le había dado un golpe a Raizuly en el pecho, los dos aplicaron fuerza y se alejaron, lanzaron un golpe y chocaron sus puños soltando una onda de energía negra en el campo, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes muy fuertes, Izanamy lanzó una patada y Raizuly levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque, se giró y lanzó una patada de talon, Izanamy bajo su cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Raizuly se quejó pero lo sujeto del brazo, lo levanto y lo lanzó a un lado,lo siguió y disparo una rayo de energía negra y roja, Izanamy se quedó de pie y detuvo el ataque con las manos, se creó una onda de sonido por el impacto, Raizuly apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda, Izanamy se sueño y fue alejado, Raizuly lo sujeto de la cara y lo levanto, Izanamy se quejó pero concentro energía en su cola y lo sujeto del cuello, los dos quedaron forcejeando hasta que Izanamy expulsó una aura de rayos de su cuerpo, los dos se soltaron y cayeron girando en el suelo, se pusieron de pie y expulsaron poder, avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe, Raizuly lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo y detuvo el ataque, Izanamy lanzó una patada pero Raizuly levanto el brazo izquierdo y la bloqueo con el codo, los dos estaban avanzando por el campo peleando, chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, chocaron sus rodillas y después lanzaron un golpe golpeando al otro en la mejilla, los dos fueron alejados y estrellados contra un muro dejando una onda de impacto-

¿Todo sintieron eso? -dijo Hinata sorprendida viendo el cielo, se detuvieron de correr y vieron hacia al palacio- fue...algo horrible...

Si una gran acumulación de energía maligna -dijo Bruce sorprendido- era como un choque entre dos energías malignas y corrompidas

No puedo asegurarlo pero creo que una de esas energías era de Izanamy -dijo Clent sorprendido-

No perdamos más el tiempo tenemos que seguir o esto podría terminar muy mal -los cuatro avanzaron corriendo hacia dónde veían la energía, en el palacio de Mugan Izanamy salió de las rocas algo herido, no se daba cuenta pero la gema en su espalda se había vuelto algo oscuro y la grieta creció un poco más-

Qué mal -dijo Izanamy molesto cayó al suelo y escupio algo de sangre- _jamás pensé que la diferencia de nuestras fuerzas fuera tanta, a pesar de que estoy en modo Bankai no puedo leer sus movimientos y el puede ver todo lo que voy a hacer, tengo que ser más agresivo y fuerte al atacar, muy bien ya se quedó hacer_ -Izanamy pensaba mientras veía a Raizuly salir de las rocas con una mancha de sangre en su boca-

Realmente eres muy molesto -dijo Raizuly serio- pero también muy interesante -expulsó poder formando unas llamas negras y escarlatas- te mostraré algo bueno -extendió el brazo derecho y concentro las llamas en una bola negra- ¡Llamas del Infierno! -las liberó en forma de un rayo negro, Izanamy grito y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque de momento, estaba en medio del fuego forcejeando pero su ropa en el pecho se rompió y grito, el ataque exploto y cubrio todo de fuego negro, Raizuly se comenzó a reír viendo el fuego frente a él- por fin lo elimine ahora ya no habrá nada que me impida tener las gemas de los Guardianes para Lord Berseck -se acercó con cuidado hasta que pudo notar una energía roja, vio algo parecido a una espada hecha de fuego negro, la espada se giró y lanzó un corte en diagonal y se alejó de un salto evitando el ataque- ¿qué fue eso?

Aún..haf..haf..no...haf..estoy muerto -dijo Izanamy cansado y se levanto, estaba cubierto de una energía blanca, había creado a su lobo de energía pero ahora era blanco con bordes negros y sus marcas rojas de siempre en la cara, estaba hecho solo hasta la mitad del estomago y era un poco más pequeño, en la mano derecha tenía lo que parecía ser una espada hacha de energía o fuego-

Interesante -dijo Raizuly poco sorprendido- _No sólo su forma de Guardian se ha ido corrompiendo, si no también sus poderes_ -pensó y luego sonrió- _Parece que todo está marchando a la perfección, solo falta una impulso más y el terminara convirtiéndose en alguien como nosotros_ -se dio un poco y se puso en guardia- Vamos pelea conmigo con esa cosa tan extraña -el lobo gruño y lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de energía roja, Raizuly salgo a un lado y el ataque avanzó en forma de onda golpeando el palacio de Mugan y lo corto por la mitad, Raizuly cayó de píe un poco alejado- _Su poder destructivo no es una broma, este tipo realmente puede derrotarme_ -se escucho algo y Raizuly se giró para ver cómo el lobo había lanzado un golpe, el golpe le dio a Raizuly en el cuerpo y lo alejó hasta que impacto en un muro con fuerza y dejó un agujero por el impacto, Raizuly se levanto y se quejó, mientras Izanamy estaba respirando un poco agitado-

¿Qué pasa..se te acabo..la fuerza? -dijo Izanamy respirando agitado-

No seas tan soberbio estupido -dijo Raizuly serio, expulsó poder formando llamas negras, salto a un lado y estiro el brazo derecho disparando tres esferas de fuego, Izanamy grito y el lobo lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un viento envuelto en energía roja, los ataques de Raizuly fueron empujados a un lado y Raizuly salgo esquivando el ataque, el lobo se a completo y siguió a Raizuly para darle un golpe en el cuerpo, lo lanzó contra el palacio dejando una onda de impacto, el lobo aulló y concentro fuego negro en su hocico, grito y disparo una bola de fuego, le dio al palacio creando una explosión y todo se cubrió de llamas negras, las rocas envueltas en fuego se levantando y avanzaron hacia el lobo generando algunos impactos, Izanamy se quejó soltando algunos gritos, las rocas estaban rodeando al lobo dejandolo cubierto, Raizuly salió de las flemas y avanzó hacia el lobo dándole una patada en el centro, el lobo gruño y lanzó un golpe tratando de sujetar a Raizuly pero Raizuly disparo una esfera de fuego y se impulso para alejarse, cayó al suelo herido y cansado, estaba cansado y respiraba algo agitado-

Esos golpes fueron demasiados fuertes para mí -dijo Raizuly cansado- el daño que recibí fue algo grave pero eso todavía no te asegura la victoria -Izanamy estaba respirando agitado, la figura del lobo se deshizo e Izanamy cayó al suelo herido y cansado

Es imposible a los dos les queda muy poco poder -dijo Mugan sorprendida, concentro energía en sus ojos y pudo ver a Izanamy noto la energía que tenía y era algo pequeña- pero hay algo extraña es maligna más de lo usual ¿de dónde saco tanto odio?

Aún no terminamos con esto Raizuly -dijo Izanamy cansado, se levanto y cerró los ojos, concentro energía y esta incrementó su tamaño volviéndose un poco más oscura- aún me queda más energía

Es verdad aún la tienes -dijo Raizuly serio, se levanto y creo llamas negras en su cuerpo con un brillo escarlata- esto no terminara hasta que uno de los dos está muerto -los dos estaban esperando el momento para lanzarse y atacar con fuerza, Mugan apenas podía respirar y ver de dónde estaba, una piedra cayó al suelo y los dos abrieron los ojos-

-Raizuly dispara pro tres esfera de fuego negro, Izanamy lo imito disparando tres esferas de fuego normal pero con un tono negro, los tres ataques chocaron formando una explosión en el campo, Izanamy extendió los brazos hacia enfrente creando dos esferas rojas de energía, disparo la primera y la de su mano derecha tomó la forma de una katana, el dio un paso y entro al humo, Raizuly se quedo quieto viendo el humo y noto un brillo rojizo, extendió el brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía pero salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, el humo comenzó a cubrir el campo y la visión de Raizuly, Raizuly se quedó en guardia y escucho un sonido agudo detrás de el, se giró y vio la espada hecha de energía roja, Raizuly aplaudió y atrapo la espada en sus manos, no vio a Izanamy apreto la salada para des hacerla, Izanamy apareció detrás de él creando una katana de energía roja y lanzó una estocada, Raizuly se giró y la espada le perforó el brazo izquierdo pasando por su músculo del conejo y la sujeto con sus manos, forcejeo un poco mientras Izanamy gruñía, Raizuly se enojo y concentro energía en su cola haciéndola más grande y de rojo escarlata, la extendió y sujeto a Izanamy del cuerpo, lo levanto y lo estrelló en el suelo con fuerza, lo levanto de nuevo y lo volvió a estrellar, Izanamy se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre, se giró y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Raizuly, Raizuly se bueno pero no lo soltó, Izanamy concentro energía roja escarlata en sus manos creando garras y las estiro sujeto el cuello de Raizuly y su brazo derecho, los dos expulsaron poder y quedaron forcejeando, Raizuly lo sujeto de las muñecas de las garras, Izanamy gruñía con fuerza expulsando más poder-

-Izanamy sonrio y comenzó a crear una descarga de rayos en su cuerpo, Raizuly estaba confundido y luego movió un pie tocando agua en el suelo, vio bajo sus pies había algo de agua cubriendo sus pies, Izanamy expulsó los rayos como una aura negra y electrocuto a Raizuly con fuerza, Raizuly grito de dolor e Izanamy se quejó recibiendo parte de la descarga, Izanamy grito y retrajo la cabeza para darle un golpe a Raizuly en la cabeza con su frente, Raizuly se quejó pero Izanamy lo volvió a golpear haciendo que su frente se fuera marcando, lo siguió golpeando una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a sangrar y dejó una mancha en su frente, soltó a Raizuly y le dio un golpe n el mentón alejándolo de el, avanzó y le dio una patada en las costillas, Raizuly se quejó y se fue alejando más pero creo una espada de energía y avanzó de un salto lanzó una estocada, Izanamy salto hacia atrás evitando de el ataque pero Raizuly lo siguió dejando una onda de energía en el campo, la energía explosión y lanzó zapato un corte en diagonal contra Izanamy, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos recibiendo una ligera cortada en los brazos, Raizuly avanzó y salto dándole una patada en el pecho a Izanamy lanzándolo al suelo dejando que se estrellara con fuerza, Raizuly concentro fuego en sus manos y lanzó un golpe con ambos puños soltando una llamarada negra, Izanamy salió de las rocas y vio la bola de fuego, salto a un lado evitando el ataque, Raizuly lo siguió y movio los brazos siguiendo a Izanamy, Izanamy siguió corriendo pero Raizuly era más rápido, el fuego lo alcanzo e Izanamy grito de dolor, en medio del fuego Izanamy estaba de brazos cruzados creando un escudo rojo de energía-

¡Qué patético esperaba más de ti! -Raizuly sonrio y aplicó más fuerza, Izanamy comenzó a gritar y expulsó energía blanca con bordes negros, creó al lobo de energía de nuevo y este avanzó lanzando un golpe, Izanamy dio un salto cubierto por el lobo y lanzó un golpe contra Raizuly, Raizuly salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque, extendió los brazos y disparo cuatro esta eras rojas escarlatas, los ataques le dieron al lobo en el cuerpo creando ligeras explosiones, Raizuly extendió los brazos y creó una espada de energía roja, avanzó y le dio un corte en el pecho al lobo y este aulló mientras Izanamy grito recibiendo una cortada en el pecho, Izanamy cayó de rodillas al suelo y el lobo se deshizo, contuvo la hemorragia de momento con su ropa, Raizuly avanzó y le dio una patada en el mentón, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó y Raizuly estiro el brazo derecho creando una garra de energía escarlata, sujeto a Izanamy de una pierna y lo levanto para lanzarlo a un extremo causando un impacto con unas rocas, Izanamy se levanto dejándose un poco, concentro fuego en sus manos y vio como Raizuly extendió sus brazos frenado una esfera de fuego frente a él, Izanamy y dio los brazos franco una bola de fuego, los dos dispararon fuego concentrado en forma de rayo, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, todo se cubrió de humo e Izanamy salió del humo envuelto en rayos negros, avanzó hacia Raizuly y lanzó un golpe golpe vertical con su brazo derecho, Raizuly levanto los brazos y los cruzó de muñeca deteniendo el ataque dejando una onda de viento, Raizuly estiro los brazos separando a Izanamy de él y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo sujeto de sus manos dejando una onda de viento al impacto, los dos lanzaron una patada chocando sus piernas y luego lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, los dos estaban peleando rápido en un intercambiando de golpes y patadas, el suelo estaba temblando un poco y sus golpes soñaban con fuerza, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y le dio a Raizuly en el mentón, Raizuly siguió peleando y le dio una patada a Izanamy en la cara, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho-

-Izanamy se quejó pero le dio un golpe vertical a su pierna, salto y le dio una patada de talon en la cara, los dos siguieron peleando, Raizuly concentro energía en su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe en forma diagonal, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo formando una esfera de fuego rojo y rayos negros,vos dos lanzaron su ataque chocando sus manos frente a ellos, se generó un viento entre los dos ataques, había un destello rojizo cubriendo el campo mientras los dos gritaban expulsando más poder, el brillo comenzó a formar forma de esfera y los cubrio a ambos, los ataques terminaron explotando afectando a ambos lados, Izanamy se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre igual que Raizuly, Izanamy se giró y estiro los brazos, expulsó una aura roja y negra de su cuerpo, concentro energía en sus manos formando una esfera negra y roja, Raizuly se giró y estiro su brazo derecho formando una esfera de color carmesí, los dos dispararon sus ataques formando un choque entre ambos ataques, el choque creció un poco formando una esfera en el campo, el suelo se agrietó y el viento se volvió más violento en la zona, aplicaron más energía y la colisión exploto afectando a ambos y los alejó, la ropa de Izanamy estaba roja y tenía muchas heridas en el cuerpo, Raizuly e estaba casi igual, Izanamy estiro su brazo izquierdo y creó una espada de energía negra con destellos rojos, Raizuly concentro energía en su mano izquierda y creó una espada de energía negra-

¡Esto terminara de un solo golpe! -Izanamy grito molesto, se levanto y avanzó corriendo contra Raizuly-

¡Tú morirás aquí Izanamy! -Raizuly grito molesto, se levanto y avanzó corriendo, los dos expulsaron más energía haciendo la hoja de sus espadas más grande, los dos gritaron y cruzaron espada chocando sus poderes, se creó un ligero resplandor rojo en el campo seguido de una onda de impacto y sonido, Mugan estaba sorprendida viendo que Raizuly e Izanamy se habían apuñalado el uno al otro, la espada de Izanamy había atravesado el estomago de Raizuly justo en el centro mientras Izanamy había recibido una apuñalada en el costado derecho de su estómago, Izanamy y Raizuly estaba respirando agitado y cansados, los dos fueron deshaciendo sus técnicas pero Izanamy cayó al suelo escupiendo algo de sangre, Raizuly por su parte estaba deteniendo la sangre con su mano derecha- nada...mal...

Los dos se apuñalaron, pero Raizuly recibió un ataque caso certero -dijo Mugan sorprendida- _Si Raizuly no se huviera movido más al centro ahora mismo estaría muerto, el Guerrero del Sol busca cortarle una arteria para dejarlo desangrando pero Raizuly pudo ver ese movimiento y salgo a un lado esquivando el ataque y lanzando un ataque desesperado_ -pensó Mugan sería repitiendo el ataque entre ellos, Raizuly se movió a un lado dando un ligero paso a la derecha y la espada de Izanamy se clavo en su estómago y clavo su ataque en el cuerpo de Izanamy- _Todo esto lo hizo muy bien pensado, ahora mismo el Guerrero del Sol tiene una herida grave pero aún podrá sobrevivir, no, él tiene más heridas y el sangrado es lo que lo debilita -_ Mugan estaba sería viendo a Izanamy toser algo de sangre y perdiendo su transformación poco a poco- _hay algo extraño en el lo puedo ver..._ -el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba cubierto de una energía negra y roja escarlata, Izanamy volvió a la normalidad y Raizuly lo sujeto del cuello, lo levanto y avanzó corriendo para estrellarlo contra una pared, Izanamy se quejó y siguió respirando agitado-

Ya basta de estas tonterías -dijo Raizuly molesto- tenemos poco tiempo peleando pero ya no podemos más, nuestras heridas son graves...-escupio algo de sangre y vio como estaba derramando mucha sangre- escúchame tienes que unirte a mi y a Berseck, tú ya no eres un Guerrero de la luz, tú tienes el poder maligno de Berseck en tu interior,deshecha tu corazón

Jamás...haría eso -dijo Izanamy molesto, Raizuly aplicó más fuerza y lo levanto, Izanamy se quejó y sujeto su brazo tratando de soltarse, Raizuly levanto la mano derecha y concentro energía oscura formando una esfera y la puso en la frente de Izanamy- ¿qué haces...? Suéltame...déjame.

Siente el poder en ti -dijo Raizuly serio, en la mente de Izanamy aparecieron las imágenes de cómo todos sus seres queridos iban muriendo, primero su hermana y sus gritos de miedo y dolor-

No-Izanamy estaba molesto, después su esposa como la encontró y cómo murió en sus brazos- ¡ya basta! -sus recursos siguieron y él se enojaba más mostrando un poder negro y rojo-

¡No necesitas el corazon! ¡Sólo perdiste a tu familia, nunca fuiste capaz de salvarlos! ¡Los dejaste morir! -Raizuly sonrio viendo cómo Izanamy estaba sorprendido, en su interior Izanamy se comenzaba a sentir un poco extraño, en su mente siguieron esos recuerdos- ¡Tu esposa, tu hermana, tu abuelo y tus padres! ¡No pudiste salvar a nadie! ¡Tu aldea fue destruida! ¡Nunca salvaste nada! -Izanamy sintió como algo en su mente hizo un Click y comenzó a gritar sin razón- finalmente -, Raizuly lo soltó y s alejó de un salto, el poder de Izanamy se estaba desbordando de su cuerpo, todo el poder negro y rojo salía de su cuerpo, en el cielo se formaba un remolino de nubes mientras su poder salía de su cuerpo y llegaba al cielo, los rayos sonaban con fuerza mientras la gema del sol se volvía negra-

Perfecto bien hecho Raizuly esto es lo que quería desde un principio -dijo Berseck sonriendo desde su trono, estaba viendo todo por una esfera de cristal- si Izanamy sigue desbordando todo ese poder más fácil será para mí manipularlo -sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo y rodeó la esfera con sus manos- eso libera todo tu poder, siente el peor dolor que jamás hayas sentido ¡Desata el poder de la destrucción del Sol negro! -Izanamy grito con fuerza sujetando su cabeza, sus ojos eran rojos completamente mientras sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer, Hinata y los demás vieron la columna de poder rojo a lo lejos-

Ese poder es...-dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Tengo mucho miedo -dijo Clent nervioso, los rayos sonaron una vez más, los cuatro se pusieron algo tensos- ¿de dónde viene todo este poder maligno?

¿Acaso es...Izanamy? -dijo Hinata preocupada, puso su mano derecha en el pecho y sintió una palpitación en su cuerpo- Izanamy, ¡Hay que ir por el rápido! -los tres asintieron y fueron corriendo siguiéndola " _¡¿Qué es esta perturbación en mi pecho?! ¡Siento como si Izanamy fuera morir, como si lo fuera perder para siempre! ¡No! ¡Debo llegar rápido!"_ Pensó Hinata asustada y siguieron con su camino, mientras tanto Byakun noto la explosión de energía desde la ciudad imperial-

¡Oh no! ¡Estamos condenados! -Byakun estaba un poco asustado, siguió corriendo- debo llegar rápido o de lo contrario tendremos a un enemigo muy poderoso -Byakun estaba corriendo en medio del bosque, la explosión de energía siguió, se formó una esfera de viento rojo en el cuerpo de Izanamy y él se fue levantando poco a poco, Raizuly se estaba riendo un poco al verlo-

Si eso acepta quién eres en verdad -dijo Raizuly riendo, el viento rojo se deshizo, Izanamy tenía dl pelo negro en todo el cuerpo, el pelo de la boca era blanco igual que el del cuello, sus garras eran rojas, sus manos eran rojas completamente mientras de ellas salían marcas rojas que iban a su cuerpo, en el pecho tenía marcas juntándose en su pecho formando seis líneas de color rojas, tres lindas en cada lado, en su cara tenía dos triángulos en la frente, sus marcas en la cara eran las mismas que de su Bankai solo que más afiladas y rojas, su pelo ganó un brillo rojizo escarlata, se levanto mostrando un marco rojo en sus ojos, abrió los ojos mostrando un fondo negro y una pupila roja-

¡Has vuelto a nacer! ¡El guerrero infernal del Sol! -Raizuly se están riendo viendo a Izanamy, la gema de la espalda de Izanamy era negra completamente excepto por la luna la cual seguia azul- ¿cómo te sientes hermano? Dime algo -Raizuly sonrio mientras Izanamy vio su cuerpo cubierto de energía negra-

Sangre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, extendió los brazos a los lados- quiero...sangre..matar..quiero matar a todos en mi camino -Raizuly rio un poco- empezare con -Izanamy lo señaló- tigo -Raizuly levanto un ceja y cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy tenía su brazo derecho clavado en su pecho, Raizuly escupio sangre de su boca y vio como Izanamy tenía casi todo su brazo dentro de su pecho-

¡¿Qué...que...rayos...haces?! -dijo Raizuly sorprendido-

Tomare tu poder para hacerlo mío -dijo Izanamy sonriendo de una forma perversa-


	8. Chapter 8

**Izanamy une fuerzas con Berseck**

Ya era la media noche en China y estaba lloviendo, Hinata, Bruce, Clent y Saru estaban en el palacio de Granate viendo toda la destrucción, movieron cada roca revisando incluso el palacio pero lo único que encontraron fueron los cuerpos de los sirvientes de Mugan y a la misma Mugan casi muerta en un pequeño charco de agua y sangre, Clent pudo mantenerla con vida dentro de una esfera de agua, estaba herida y con muchas cortadas de garras en el cuerpo, Hinata estaba molesta apretando los puños viendo el lugar-

No pudimos llegar a tiempo -dijo Hinata molesta-

Por lo visto él estuvo aquí posiblemente pero hay algo en el aire que me dice que no pudo ser el -dijo Bruce serio-

Pues claro que no Izanamy jamás tendría una energía tan maligna y negativa -dijo Hinata molesta y los demás se quedaron callados- ¿por qué ocurrió todo esto?

Creo tener una idea -todos voltearon y vieron a Byakun en la entrada del palacio-

¿Qué haces aquí Byakun? -dijo Hinata un poco serio-

Vine para abvertirles de algo pero creo que llegue muy tarde -dijo Byakun serio, gruño viendo el lugar expulsó poder pasando a su forma de maestro- por lo visto -abrió sus ojos y vio rastros de energía negra y algo densa en el campo- si tal como lo tenía su poder se está corrompiendo

¿Que dices? -Hinata expulsó poder pasando a su forma Bankai y vio lo mismo que Byakun- es verdad el rastro es débil, pero todavía puedo ver la energía que emana, es muy negativa pero son dos lo único extraño es que se parecen

Oigan ¿de que tanto hablan? -dijo Saru molesto desde unas rocas-

Me temo que Izanamy se encuentra en un grave peligro -dijo Byakun serio- y a este mismo pasó el se convertirá en una gran amenaza y esta vez no hablo por el bien de China, habló por el bien del mundo -los cuatro guerreros lo vieron algo molestos- no estoy juzgando a nadie ni estoy dando ideas que no son pero descubrí algo que les puede ser muy importante

¡Oigan encontré a alguien viva! -Clent grito a un lado de los escombros y los cuatro fueron corriendo para ver a una cabra herida, usaba un vestido rosado y llevaba una flor en su oreja derecha, estaba algo herida y derramaba sangre de sus heridas- ¿estás bien?

Si...gracias por salvarme -dijo la cabra algo asustada y Clent asintio-

Dime una cosa ¿viste quién estuvo peleando aquí? -dijo Saru un poco serio, la cabra vio a todos y entonces asintio- ¿nos puedes decir qué pasó aquí?

Créanme es algo que quiero olvidar para siempre, pero esto es algo que recordaré en mis peores pesadillas -dijo la cabra asustada-

Descuida solo debes contarnos qué pasó y te ayudaremos, no te asustes -dijo Hinata sonriendo calmada, la cabra le tomo confianza y asintio-

Todo inició hace unas horas -dijo la cabra un poco asustada-

 _ **Hace una hora-**_ Izanamy tenía el pecho de Raizuly atravesado con su garra, Raizuly escupió sangre y cayó al suelo dejando una mancha, Izanamy se estaba riendo un poco-

Ahora con tu poder podré alcanzar el verdadero poder de la oscuridad gracias hermano -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, sacó la mano del pecho de Raizuly y saco una esfera roja escarlata la cual palpitaba haciendo sonidos como los latidos, Raizuly solo cayó al suelo muerto con un gran agujero en el pecho- por fin el poder maligno máximo será mío

Maldito...monstruo...-Mugan se estaba sujetando de donde estaba, Izanamy la vio y sonrio- ¿que buscas...de ese poder negro..?

¿Que? ¿Conque aún estás con vida? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se acercó con cuido y la vio- bueno no importa tu poder de agua me será inservible no necesito comerte

Me das asco -dijo Mugan molesta-

Di lo que quieras pero no importa qué hagas perderás contra mi de un solo movimiento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y riendo un poco, Mugan salgo y él aguda la rodeó, se giró y lanzó un coletazo disparando una burbuja de agua, Izanamy soplo le dio un golpe y la deshizo, avanzó y le dio un golpea Mugan lanzándola contra una roca, Mugan se quejó e Izanamy avanzó y la atrapó en sus dientes, la mordió con fuerza y Mugan comenzó a gritar mientras sangraba y los colmillos de Izanamy se enterraban en su piel, Izanamy la escupió y ella cayó al suelo sangrando- qué feo sabor tienes

¿Qué planes...hacer? -dijo Mugan asustada, Izanamy sonrio creando una esfera de energía negra pero en eso el viento se volvió helado e Izanamy se giró viendo una sombra de energía roja escarlata-

Ah conque eras tú -dijo Izanamy molesto y deshizo la energía y se dio la vuelta- ¿qué quieres? ¿Vienes a vengar la muerte de tu querido nieto? -se rió un poco y la sombra tomó forma de Berseck usando una armadura de cuerpo completo con bordes dorados, las hombreras eran pequeñas ajustadas a los hombros, usaba una malla negra debajo de la armadura, en el pecho tenía una marca en forma de guadaña de ambos lados de color dorada con protectores en los brazos y piernas de forma cilíndrica con bordes dorados, por ultimo tenía una capa roja- vaya al fin un verdadero Guerrero

No vine a pelear contra ti -dijo Berseck sonriendo- solo vine para llevarte

¿Que dices idiota? -dijo Izanamy serio, avanzó de un paso pero Berseck solo estiro el brazo derecho e Izanamy se detuvo- ¿qué pasa? -Berseck sonrio expulsando poder, Izanamy grito expulsando un poder escarlata, Berseck retrocedió un poco e Izanamy avanzó lanzando un golpe, Berseck levanto la mano izquierda deteniendo el golpe con la mano, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy desapareció, Berseck lo busco con la mirada pero Izanamy apareció encima de él disparando una esfera negra y roja de sus manos, Berseck levanto el brazo derecho y detuvo el ataque con su mano, dio un ligero apretón y la deshizo, Izanamy apareció frente a él y giró lanzando una patada c y le dio en las costillas, Berseck se quejó y fue empujado, Izanamy avanzó cubierto de energía escarlata y comenzó a gritar lanzando varios golpes y patadas, Berseck levanto los brazos deteniendo los ataques con sus brazos, Izanamy salto y lanzó una patada, Berseck desapareció e Izanamy se giró disparando tres esferas de energía negra, Berseck apareció en un lugar y levanto su capa bloqueando los ataques de Izanamy causando ligeras explosiones, levanto la capa y extendió su mano derecha disparando una esfera de color negra Izanamy grito y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque causando una explosión-

¡Suficiente juegos! -Berseck grito expulsando poder negro de su cuerpo y extendió ambos brazos, Izanamy grito y salto en medio del humo, Berseck liberó la energía e Izanamy se quedó quieto y de pie-

¿Qué haces..? No...puedo moverme...-dijo Izanamy molesto-

Obedecerás a todo lo que te ordene a partir de ahora -dijo Berseck sonriendo, Izanamy tenía la vista perdida y luego la levanto sus ojos eran rojos y parecían que habían perdido la pupila y el brillo- ahora sígueme hijo mío

Si mi maestro -dijo Izanamy serio, el poder negro lo rodeó, en un instante los dos desaparecieron del lugar, la cabra que estaba detrás de unas rocas los vio irse _**-fin del recuerdo-**_

Eso fue lo qué pasó -dijo la cabra asustada-

Eso no puede ser verdad -dijo Hinata impresionada-

Yo también lo dudo -dijo Clent sorprendido- no creo que Izanamy hiciera todo eso -los demás asintieron a eso pero Byakun estaba serio-

Antes de que se fueran dime una cosa ¿notaste algo extraño en la espalda del joven lobo? -dijo Byakun serio-

Si, había algo raro, en la espalda tenía una especie de piedra de color negra -dijo la cabra algo nerviosa- tenía forma de un sol y una luna era negra profunda

¿Estás segura de que la gema en su espalda era negra? -dijo Byakun serio y la cabra asintio nerviosa- es peor de lo que me tenía ya comenzó el proceso

¿Proceso? ¿De qué proceso hablas? -dijo Bruce serio y Byakun solo bajo la mirada-

Byakun si sabes algo tienes que decirlo ahora -dijo Hinata molesta-

Está bien basta, se los diré todo completamente pero primero vayamos a la aldea más cercana -dijo Byakun serio y los demás asintieron, después de dejar a la cabra en una clínica, Byakun los llevó a todos en medio del bosque-

Bien habla de una vez -dijo Hinata sería- tú sabes que le puede o le está pasando a Izanamy dilo de una vez

Primero lo que les voy a decir tiene que quedar de secreto entre nosotros, ya que si alguien se entera esto podría salirse de control y provocaría pánico en las calles -dijo Byakun serio, los demás asintieron serios- bien cuando estaba dormido tuve una visión, Izanamy estaba hablando conmigo sobre recuperar su memoria y tenía con el las cinco gemas de los Guardianes, me dijo que nunca me acercara de nuevo al lugar donde estaba enterrada su familia

La aldea Shiba -dijo Bruce serio- ¿que tiene que ver esta visión con lo que le está pasando a Izanamy?

A eso voy, cuando Izanamy me dio la espalda pude notar que su Gema estaba negra y tenía una gruta, su brillo se había perdido -dijo Byakun serio- eso me dio curiosidad y comencé a buscar entre las cosas del palacio Imperial algo que me diera indicios sobre esa visión y entonces encontré esto -de su ropa saco un pergamino y se lo dio a Hinata-

¿Que es esto? ¿Es uno de los pergaminos sagrados del palacio? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si y no sólo eso -dijo Byakun serio- tiene información acerca de la corrupcion de las gemas d los Guardianes

¿Corrupcion de las gemas? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿eso existe?

Eso suena totalmente extraño -dijo Saru sorprendido-

Si pasa y le está pasando a Izanamy, este pergamino cuenta la leyenda de un Guardian que se fue alimentando del poder maligno de otro, fue matando uno por uno hasta que finalmente consumió tanto poder que corrompio la tema que tenía -dijo Byakun serio- la gema va tornándose negra y gana fracturas, pero en esta leyenda cuenta que la gema sólo alcanzó a volverse negra y gano poca fracturas, pero al paso del tiempo el poder se volvió negro y corrompido igual que los poderes del Guardian, la Corrupcion lo invadió que creo un Guerrero Infernal

Guerrero Infernal -dijo Hinata sorprendida- es no puede ser ¿Byakun qué pasa si la gema se rompe? ¿Que le sucederá a Izanamy?

Si Izanamy no recupera pronto la cordura y su Gema es recuperada cuanto antes, tanto su mente como la gema terminaran hechos pedazos o hasta pero, la mente de Izanamy lo dejara en un estado vegetativo el resto de su vida o podría morir -dijo Byakun serio mientras los demás no sabían qué hacer o decir- hay que encontrar a Izanamy lo antes posible porque si no todo se verá destruido

No tenemos idea de dónde puede estar, si sigue utilizando ese poder negativo entonces el poder negativo lo ira consumiendo hasta que no quede nada eso es muy malo -dijo Bruce molesto- ¡Demonios! -golpeó el árbol molesto mientras los demás estaban nerviosos-

Si Berseck se lo llevó no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora -dijo Hinata deprimida- lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que el regrese pero algo en el pecho me dice que cuando lo veamos será diferente -todos estaban algo nerviosos, solo decidieron irse por el momento, mientras tanto en el palacio de Berseck se veía a Izanamy sujetado de manos y pies por rocas en un círculo, trataba de moverse pero también tenía cadenas en el cuerpo y cuello-

Suéltame, suelta te digo -Izanamy estaba forcejeando, su transformación se había perdido, estaba en su forma normal pero sus ojos eran rojos con el centro negro- ¡Sueltame! -Izanamy se movió con fuerza pero no lograba hacer nada-

Ya relájate Izanamy -frente a Izanamy apareció Berseck sonriendo mientras Izanamy gruño no fuerza- solo deja que la oscuridad te siga consumiendo un poco más -extendió el brazo derecho y expulsó energía negra, a Izanamy lo rodeó esa energía y comenzó a gritar, siguio gritando mientras Berseck se reía-

¿Que...que...me haces? -Izanamy estaba gritando de dolor-

Trato de que tu poder llegue al limite -dijo Berseck sonriendo- mientras más dolor tengas más fuerte te harás, te irás consumiendo en la oscuridad poco a poco hasta que no quede nada -Izanamy grito de dolor, mientras tanto en el palacio de Ichihime, la misma Ichihime estaba frente a Scarge-

Entonces eso fue lo qué pasó su majestad -dijo Scarge serio mientras Ichihime estaba sería y suspiro-

Bien ya veo, entonces esto es un riego -dijo Ichihime sería y preocupada- no sé qué podamos hacer a partir de ahora

Lo único que le sugiero es que solo nos preparemos para un ataque, dígale a sus guardias que estén siempre listos para pelear, no podemos confiarnos -dijo Scarge serio, Ichihime acepto su consejo, detrás de una columna Boa y James estaban un poco serios y se fueron de ahí, después de un día Byakun volvió con Hinata y los demás, todos estaban reunidos en el palacio de Guardianes mientras James y Boa les decían lo que habían escuchado-

Entonces es oficial tendremos Guerra antes de tiempo -dijo James preocupado-

Esto es algo que temía que podría pasar -dijo Boa intranquila, Hinata estaba sería un momento y se levanto- ¿a dónde vas?

Tengo que pensar un momento -dijo Hinata sería- la verdad es que la situación ha empeorado, no podemos hacer nada ahora, solo podemos sentarnos y quejarnos, no me gusta aceptarlo pero así son las cosas -Hinata se retiró y salió del lugar, Boa la siguió con cuidado pero Hinata la escuchaba arrastrase- no eres muy sigilosa

Lo siento en cubierto no es mi fuerte -dijo Boa sonriendo- ¿quieres hablar de lo qué pasó?

No hace falta ya sabes todo lo qué pasó -dijo Hinata calmada- solo tengo un mal presentimiento iré con Qilin para que me diga algo sobre el futuro o tal vez me de un indicio de lo que podría pasar dentro de poco

¿El tiene esa habilidad? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

No lo sé, pero es el único puente entre este mundo y el mundo espiritual tal vez él tenga poderes de la naturaleza que nosotros no sabemos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- dile a Lucy que llegaré tarde -pasó a su forma de Bankai y creó un ave hecha de fuego, se retiró del lugar dejando a Boa confundida-

Veo que esto si te afecta, tal vez me lo niegues pero en tu mirada puedo ver tristeza y dolor -dijo Boa calmada viendo el ave alejarse- solo espero que si el momento lo requiere tomes la desicion correcta -Boa suspiro y James dio unos pasos detrás de ella-

¿Ya se fu? -dijo James tranquilo-

Si se fue volando -dijo Boa relajada-

Oye sé que no es momento pero...Byakun quiere que lo ayudemos a buscar un nuevo pergamino pero no tenemos un tema específico -dijo James calmado, Boa asintio y entro con el, mientras tanto Hinata estaba acercándose al Valle de La Paz-

Bien llegue más rápido de lo pensado -Hinata sonrio y deshizo el fuego del ave regresando a la normalidad, suspiro y comenzó a caminar viendo el bosque de bambú- bien aquí voy -corrió hacia el bosque y comenzó a buscar entre la maleza algo, siguió buscando y caminando hasta que llegó a una zona un poco oscura y llena de árboles muertos- está parte del lugar siempre me dio escalosfrios -siguió caminando hasta sus escucho que una rama se rompió detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y se puso en guardia, espero un poco y escucho una rama romperse a su derecha, se giró y disparo una bola de fuego-

¡Hay Estupido idiota mi cola! -se escucho un grito agudo y del humo salió el señor Ping corriendo con la cola encendida en llamas, corrió arrastrando su cola en el suelo, se estaba quejando y gritando-

¿Señor Ping? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿que está haciendo aquí?

¡Quemándome las plumas y mis huevos! -Ping estaba corriendo en círculos gritando con la cola ardiendo, Hinata suspiro y sujeto al señor Ping del cuello y luego lo lanzó a un charco de agua para que se apagara el fuego, el señor Ping suspiro sonriendo de alivio- te diría gracias pero fuiste tú la que me atacó en primer lugar

Perdón pensé que era algún ladron -dijo Hinata molesta- ¿que está haciendo aquí? No debería estar en este lugar usted solo

Bueno trate de convencer a Po de que me acompañara pero se negó -dijo Ping calmado- dijo que buscar a Qilin para que haga publicidad a mi restaurante de nuevo es una tontería -Hinata suspiro entrecerrando los ojos- por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? Po me dijo que estabas en Japón

Surgieron muchas cosas en mi vida cosas que no puedo compartir con usted -dijo Hinata calmada- lo lamento pero tengo que seguir yo sola desde aquí

Pero ¿que cosas dices? Este lugar es muy oscuro y deshabitado para que ande aquí sola una jovencita -dijo Ping sonriendo- voy a ir contigo

No, señor Ping yo puedo...-dijo Hinata nerviosa pero Ping ya se estaba moviendo sin hacerle caso-

Vamonos que el tiempo apremia -dijo Ping sonriendo y Hinata suspiro ya sabía que no podía negociar con el, Hinata lo siguió mientras buscaba a Qilin- bueno ¿piensas regresar con mi hijo?

¡¿Que?! -Hinata subió la voz sorprendida y un poco confundida- señor Ping ¿por qué me hace esa pregunta? Po ya está casado listo viene un bebe en camino logró lo que quería

Si pero siento que Tigresa no le dará tantos niños como yo quiero -dijo Ping un poco desanimado- además me encariñe mucho con Long no se porque pero siento que veo algo de Po reflejado en el -Hinata se rió de forma nerviosa desviando la mirada- a decir verdad yo siempre pensé que tú y Po estarían juntos de nuevo, no me importa si tuviera que escapar y dejar a Tigresa, o fingir su muerte jejeje pero siempre quise que mi hijo fuera feliz a su modo y tú me agradas bastante

Gracias señor Ping pero Po está casado y yo, ya no siento lo mismo por el, yo no amo Po -dijo Hinata calmada y Ping asintio-

Si ya me imagino -dijo Ping un poco decepcionado- espero no te moleste esta pregunta ¿pero por qué ya no lo amas?

Es algo extraño de decir pero...creo que me enamore de alguien más -dijo Hinata bajando las orejas- no sólo eso también Po y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo, cada vez que estaba en celo esos sentimientos de querer tener a Po se volvían muy fuertes, cuando fue a ayudar a la emperatriz Ichihime estaba en celó, la batalla en el puente solo fue por quería salvar a un amigo más unas copas, lo que siento por Po ya no es amor es solo un cariño y eso es todo

Si lo entiendo, me agradabas bastante -dijo Ping sonriendo melancólico- ¿es alguien de Japón?

Bueno...se podría decir -dijo Hinata sonriendo calmada- es guapo y fuerte pero ahora necesita ayuda y yo...-cuando llegó a un campo nublado y lleno de árboles muertos se sorprendió un momento, vio a los lados y sonrio- es aquí

Si que bueno que llegamos tengo mucha sed -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo, vio a un lado y vio un estanque de agua con un ligero brillo amarillo- mira agua mística

¿Agua mística? -dijo Hinata confundida, el señor Ping se acercó al agua y tomo un poco en sus alas, la lamió y la bebió un poco- ¿esto es seguro?

No se pero esto sabe un poquito extraño -dijo Ping sonriendo- no se de dónde salió esta agua tan extraña pero para mí esta bien ya que estoy sediento -Hinata lo pensó un momento mientras el señor Ping estaba bebiendo más del agua, se escucho un movimiento y Hinata volteo a ver ojo Qilin se estaba levantando de un montón de rocas, Qilin bostezo y Hinata sonrio pero en eso Qilin se acercó a la orilla del lago y se abrió el pantalón-

He señor Ping creo...que ya recordé de que es este lago...y no es un lago -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Ping algo irritado, Qilin comenzó a relajar su cuerpo y comenzó a orinar justo en el agua, Ping escucho como un chorro estaba cayendo en el lago, Hinata se sonrojo y desvío la mirada y luego señaló a Qilin el cual estaba orinando tranquilamente, Ping vio sorprendido como la orina de Qilin estaba cayendo en el lago, el señor Ping vio el agua en sus manos y luego recordó que se la había tragado-

No manches...había olvidado que este estanque era...la bacinica de Qilin -dijo Hinata nerviosa cubriendo sus ojos con la mano derecha y viendo a otro lado mientras Qilin se relajaba orinando un rato, Ping comenzó a hacer sonidos de asco, Hinata estaba algo avergonzado y luego Ping comenzó a frotarse las alas y lengua con una roca, cuando Qilin terminó suspiro aliviado-

Menos mal que nadie vio eso -dijo Qilin sonriendo-

Yo sí lo vi todo -dijo Hinata nerviosa, Qilin se volteó y sonrio-

¡Hinata cuánto tiempo sin vernos! -Qilin sonrio y la abrazo con fuerza-

Hay Qilin yo también me alegro de verte -dijo Hinata sonriendo, la bajo con cuidado- Qilin lamentó no haber venido tan seguido a verte

Está bien no hay problema estoy al tanto de tus acciones por medio de las noticias de China -dijo Qilin sonriendo- me enteré que tuviste un hijo felicidades

Gracias Qilin pero vine a pedirte ayuda y es muy importante -dijo Hinata calmada-

Claro pasa a mi tronco tengo unas galletas de durazno recién hechas -dijo Qilin sonriendo-

Me encantaría pero primero -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada y avergonzada, se escucho como Ping estaba vomitando detrás de una roca- hay...bueno..

¿Volvió a tomar de mi estanque de pipí? -dijo Qilin sorprendido y Hinata asintio nerviosa, después de un rato los tres entraron a la casa de Qilin donde el les dio unas galletas y un poco de te-

Como me encantan estas galletas -dijo Hinata sonriendo comiendo las galletas mientras Ping se tallaba sus brazos nervioso- ¿no va a comer nada señor Ping?

¿Como quieres que coma cuando vi y tomo lo más horrible de mi vida? -dijo Ping nervioso-

Lamento eso aveces pienso que debería poner un letrero diciendo "abvertencia estanque de pipí de Qilin" dijo Qilin sonriendo pero a Ping no le hizo gracia- bueno Hinata ¿que te trae a mis dominios? Y se que no es la receta de galletas de durazno

De hecho Qilin quiero que veas o que busques el futuro de un amigo -dijo Hinata nerviosa y Qilin la vio un tanto serio- se que el está en peligro y no sé cómo ayudarlo, pero también quiero ver cómo pueden terminar las cosas por favor te suplico que me ayudes Qilin -Hinata lo vio un poco triste y sería mientras Qilin tenía una expresión un tanto sería e inexpresiva-

Está bien creo poder hacer algo para ayudarte -dijo Qilin calmado y Hinata sonrio-

Gracias Qilin -dijo Hinata sonriendo- dime ¿que necesitas? Y yo lo busco

Primero necesito algo de tu amigo ya sea un mechón de pelo, algo de ropa -dijo Qilin sonriendo, Hinata busco en su ropa y saco el pedazo de tela roja de sangre y se lo dio a Qilin- conque un pañuelo cubierto de sangre eso puede funcionar -Qilin tomó el pañuelo y comenzó a juntar algunas cosas en un plato, puso el pañuelo, luego un polvo, un líquido verde brillante y por último exhalo un fuego azules que concentro en su mano derecha- atrás de la raya que estoy trabajando -lanzó el fuego contra el plato e hizo aparecer un fuego azul frente a ellos-

¿Que vez? Dime -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Tranquila esto toma tiempo -dijo Qilin calmado y un poco serio- si lo veo -rodeó el fuego con sus manos y formó una esfera- es un joven lobo, pero hay más en el de lo que se ve, tiene el cuerpo de un lobo y el corazón de un tigre, es una mezcla de ambos mundos, Luz y Oscuridad unidos en uno

Ve al punto Qilin su vida peligra o no -dijo Hinata un poco desesperda, Qilin movió sus manos y logró mostrar una imagen de Izanamy atado con cadenas y siendo torturado con energía negra y escarlata- ¿que es esto? ¿Que le hacen?

El está atrapado por un ser de un alma maligna y oscura -dijo Qilin serio- el poder que lo tiene atado es muy fuerte, lo está corrompiendo poco a poco...su corazón y mente...se nublan -Qilin estaba sudando mientras Hinata estaba preocupada- si...el proceso sea completa el mal de su mente y cuerpo toma forma...es un mal jamás antes visto, lo veo...destruyendo ciudades acabando con la vida de inocentes...esto es horrible -Qilin estaba un poco asustado mientras Hinata estaba sudando- su cuerpo, corazón, mente y poder están siendo corrompidos por alguien más y no veo solución a su caso

¿Que significa eso? ¿Hay manera de evitar que pase? -dijo Hinata asustada-

Me temo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, su cuerpo está siendo consumido por la oscuridad, en el futuro lo veo peleando con los Guardianes, contra sus amigos -dijo Qilin serio- si el sigue por ese camino de sombras...quien lo derrote y lo detenga será...serás tú Hinata

¿Yo? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿que tengo que ver en esto?

¿Si porque ella y no mi Po? -dijo Ping confundido-

Puedo ver que el lobo está perdido en la oscuridad, el dolor y el odio, sufrió tantas pérdidas -dijo Qilin desanimado- pero aún hay un lazo muy fuerte de cariño y afecto hacia ti Hinata, es un lazo de amor y ese mismo lazo es tan fuerte que puede destruir la misma oscuridad que lo tiene controlado

Entonces el destino está claro tendré que enfrentar a Izanamy y tendré que derrotarlo -dijo Hinata sería, Qilin estaba viendo el fuego un poco más viendo a Izanamy usando una especie de armadura negra, vio como Hinata e Izanamy chocaron en un fuerte impacto y algo se rompió dejando a Izanamy en brazos de Hinata mientras ella lloraba-

Me temo que no es tan fácil -dijo Qilin sorprendido- aquí veo más que solo una derrota, Hinata cuando lo enfrentes tendrás que tomar una dura desicion, matarlo o salvarlo de su propia oscuridad -Hinata se quedó sorprendida mientras tanto en el palacio de Berseck Izanamy estaba de pie en medio de un salón con una iluminación en el centro, tenía cadenas en los brazos y piernas, usaba un pantalón negro nada más-

Bien ahora que la oscuridad de tu corazón fue liberará ¿como te sientes? -dijo Berseck sonriendo frente a Izanamy- ¿Dime que harás ahora?

Destruire toda Asia, lo reduciré todo a cenizas y tú mi maestro Berseck tendrás todo lo que siempre has soñado el control de todo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, expulsó poder y su pelo en la espalda, brazos, la cola y cabellera se volvió negro con un brillo escarlata, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con el fondo negro y comenzó a espalda poder negro y rojo- ¡Con mi poder del Guerrero del Sol negro destruire todo a mi pasó y comenzaré con la ciudad del Guardian Byakun!

Que así sea que empiece la conquista de toda Asia -dijo Berseck sonriendo-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Un Ataque de la oscuridad**_

En China Hinata estaba saliendo Del Valle de La Paz con más preguntas que repuestas, hablar con Qilin la había ayudado un poco, estaba caminando con calma hasta que Po apareció frente a ella-

Hinata ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Po calmado y Hinata le puso atención- ¿estás bien?

Si solo un poco confundida -dijo Hinata calmada- perdón pero tengo que irme tengo cosas por hacer

Si quieres puedes quedarte en el palacio de Jade -dijo Po sonriendo- Tigresa dice que está bien

No gracias -Hinata siguió caminando con la mirada perdida en el suelo y en la oscuridad, Po se quedó confundido viendo a Hinata tan deprimida, Hinata llegó a un arroyo y se sentó en la orilla para verse reflejada- ¿por qué? ¿Por que tengo que matarlo? -en su mente solo pasó un recuerdo, Izanamy estaba sonriendo y jugando con una pelota junto a Hinata, la pelota rebotó de las manos de Hinata y golpeó a Izanamy en la cara tirándolo al suelo, los dos estaban riendo un poco, Hinata se rió un poco y lloro un poco-

Tengo que hacer algo por el -Hinata cerró los ojos y por un momento vio como la gema del sol se volvió negra y luego se rompió, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, movio la cabeza tratando de desechar esos pensamientos y se levanto para irse, Po la estuvo siguiendo por un rato hasta que Hinata se detuvo- ya deja de seguirme puedo olerte a medio kilómetro

Perdón pero es que cuando te vez así no puedo evitar sentirme mal pensando que yo hice algo malo -dijo Po calmado soportando su peso en un árbol y cruzado de brazos-

Si pero esta vez no es por ti -dijo Hinata calmada- hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, hay mucho en que pensar y hacer, tengo que ver por mi pueblo y por mi amigo -Po solo suspiro y la abrazo por la espalda- ¿qué haces? -Po pasó sus manos por el estómago de Hinata, pego más su cuerpo al suyo-

Ya no regreses con ellos -dijo Po calmado y Hinata no podía decir nada- ven conmigo, quédate conmigo y ya no arriesgues tu vida por el -Hinata bajo sus brazos y toco los de Po- ya no pierdas tu vida con esa aldea, solo déjalos, ven conmigo y quédate conmigo -Hinata se enojo un poco por lo que dijo- solo deja que, todo fluya, deja que Izanamy muera -Hinata se soltó y se dio la vuelta dándole un golpe a Po en la mejilla izquierda, Po se sorprendió y se sujeto la mejilla dejando quedando con una marca roja en la cara-

No se en lo que piensas pero jamás le daría la espalda a mi pueblo -dijo Hinata molesta- no le daría la espalda a los que amo -Hinata estaba muy molesta mientras Po estaba sorprendido, Hinata jamás lo había golpeado de esa manera- no dejaré morir a Izanamy, no lo haré y si lo tengo que buscar yo mismo entonces lo haré -Hinata pasó a su forma de Bankai y se alejó de ahí abriendo las alas, Po solo se quedó de pie junto al río algo molesto-

Creo que solo complique más las cosas -dijo Po serio y comenzó a irse de regreso al palacio, a Hinata no le tomó mucho tiempo regresar al campamento, estaba un poco cansada y molesta, vio a los lados y vio que Clent tenía a los bebes pero ellos trataban de morderle la oreja o cuernos-

Hay ya bebes ya bebes -dijo Clent nervioso, Isaac estaba tratando de morderle la oreja mientras Long trataba de morderle un cuerno, cuando lo logró Long quedó mordiendo sus astas y se quedó colgado- ¡Hay no bebes! ¡Me duele! -Hinata se rió un poco y fue con el-

Ya niños dejen al tío Clent -dijo Hinata sonriendo, cargo a Long y lo quito del asta de Clent viendo que los colmillos de Long ya estaban creciendo- hay vaya ya está madurando, sus dientes están creciendo -Clent peleo con Isaac y lo saco de su oreja viendo que Isaac se reía- hay que lindo ya se ríe

¿Qué hay de mi? Casi me corta la oreja -dijo Clent nervioso viendo que oreja estaba sangrando un poco por la mordida de Isaac-

Hay déjalo solo son niños -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿oye dónde están Bruce y Lucy? Se suponía que ellos tenían que cuidarlos

Bueno dijeron algo de que el tiempo es corto y la vida muy bella -dijo Clent calmado- y luego se fueron dejándome a los bebes -Hinata alzó una ceja y decidió dejar a Long un rato más con Clent, estaba caminando entre las tiendas de acampar y entro a la de Bruce-

Oye Bruce...-Hinata se quedó callada cuando escucho un grito y algo blanco y pegajoso le cayó en la cara, estaba con los ojos en blanco y tenía la boca abierta, frente a ella estaban Lucy acostada en la cama desnuda y Bruce estaba detrás de ella desnudo y con el pene de fuera, lo que le había caído en la cara era el semen de Bruce-

Hinata...-dijeron Lucy y Bruce nervioso y sonrojados- ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Lucy nerviosa-

Pues...yo..solo vine..a ver porque...dejaron a Long...y...a..hay que asco -dijo Hinata algo asqueada tocando el semen de su cara algo nerviosa- ¿por qué tenían que hacerme esto?

Pero ¿que dices? -dijo Bruce sonriendo- si a ti te gusta que te echen el semen -Lucy levanto su garra y le sujeto el pene a Bruce con fuerza haciendo que se quejara de dolor y se pusiera algo pálido-

Lo qué pasa es que Bruce y yo nos confesamos algo de amor, entonces pensamos que para que superar era mejor hacer nuestra familia ahora -dijo Lucy sonrojada mientras Hinata se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo- ¿tú entiendes verdad? -Hinata se quedó quieta un momento y bajo el pañuelo nerviosa-

Si lo sé, se podría decir -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa- mejor los dejo hacer lo que tengan que hacer -Hinata salió de la ronda algo nerviosa, Lucy y Bruce siguieron haciendo el amor mientras Hinata estaba nerviosa, después de dos horas Hinata estaba en su tienda viendo a Isaac y a Long dormir- familia...-estaba deprimida y luego recordó a Izanamy sonreír, se puso algo triste y cerró los ojos- solo espero que estés bien Izanamy -se acostó y decidió dormir por un rato, mientras tanto en la isla de Berseck, Izanamy estaba en el centro de un salón usando una armadura negra con bordes rojos, la armadura era de cuerpo completo al estilo de un samurai-

Bien estas liso para el ataque -dijo Berseck sonriendo- ¿que piensas hacer ahí? ¿Cual es tu misión? -Izanamy sonrio mostrando que sus ojos eran rojos y negros-

Pienso destruir la nación de China, matar a los guardianes y tomar sus gemas para convertirnos en los nuevos dioses de este mundo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo de forma perversa-

Bien tu primera misión será ir a una de las grandes ciudades y destruirlas, pero no de forma rápida ve despacio lento has que esas pestes sufran un infierno en vida antes de que mueran -dijo Berseck sonriendo, Izanamy asintio y se envolvió en energía negra formando una bola de energía-

Otra dimensión -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y desapareció en la energía negra dejando solo un leve rastro de viento morado, Berseck estaba sonriendo y se escucharon unos pasos detrás de él-

¿Qué quieres Dark? -detrás de él estaba un lobo negro de unos cuarenta años usando una armadura de color negra con bordes dorados, se veía idéntico a el- dime hijo

Ese hombre no es de confianza recuerda que fue su padre quien sello tus poderes en esta isla -dijo Dark serio- debería seguirlo para ver que no nos traicione

Tranquilo Dark recuerda que Izanamy es mi nieto y el está bajo mi control gracias a la energía negativa que tiene en su interior, mientras siga manteniendo el mismo control y energía sobre el, el no dudará en hacer lo que yo le ordene -dijo Berseck sonriendo- además cuando el sello se rompa y podamos salir de aquí podré matarlo yo mismo y gobernaré el mundo entero, dejemos que los guardianes se maten unos a otros

Está bien padre -dijo Dark sonriendo- Izanamy solo será un peón en nuestro nuevo pero todavía quiero matarlo por devorar el poder y corazón de mi hijo

Aguarda, Raizuly está vivo dentro de él y los dos juntos serán un gran Guerrero -dijo Berseck sonriendo- veamos qué hará nuestro pequeño híbrido -Berseck giró sus manos creando una esfera de color azul que comenzó a solidificarse en una forma redonda y luego brillo mostrando la imagen de Izanamy, Izanamy apareció en un campo frente a una aldea, en esa misma aldea había un palacio de color blanco y azul con el dibujo de un rayo en el frente-

El primer punto la aldea de nacimiento del Guerrero Tigre Byakun -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien empezare el plan pasó a pasó -Izanamy sonrio y levanto las manos formando una esfera de energía negra con bordes rojos, las esferas crecieron un poco más y disparo una a la derecha, la esfera llegó a donde estaban varios aldeanos, un niño la vio la esfera y se sorprendió, solo un hubo un resplandor rojo y la esfera impacto causando una explosión cubriendo la zona de fuego en un rango algo pequeño, Izanamy estiro su brazo izquierdo y disparo la segunda esfera, se escucharon gritos de los aldeanos, todos estaban asustados, todo la aldea se cubrió de fuego y caos mientras Izanamy caminaba entre el fuego sonriendo,siguió disparos energía a un lado y le dio a una familia de gansos y los quemo vivo, apuntó a su derecha n la mano y disparo una bola de fuego causando que una casa entera se quemara, todos los aldeanos estaban corriendo buscando un refugio de los ataques de Izanamy, Izanamy no paraba de reír ni de sonreír, en el cielo se vieron cinco resplandores y se mezclaron formando un gran relámpago azul, el relámpago golpeó a Izanamy causando una explosión en el campo, en medio del resplandor salió Izanamy cubierto de energía roja y negra con el rayo en su mano hasta que desapareció-

¿Quien interfiere en mi ataque? -dijo Izanamy calmado cuando frente a él apareció la maestra de Byakun Wen, San, Ming, Bult y Wings, los cinco se quedaron en sus posturas de combate-

Maldito monstruo ¿como te atreves a atacar está aldea pacífica? -dijo Web molesta-

Estas personas no han hecho nada malo -dijo San molesto- y tú te atreviste a hacer una barbaridad como esa -expulsó rayos azules oscuros de su cuerpo y los concentro en sus manos formando una red eléctrica- no te perdonaremos lo que has hecho

Te haremos pagar aquí mismo -dijo Bulgaria serio, los demás se pusieron en guardia mientras Izanamy solo sonrio, los seis avanzaron corriendo, San apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe con el puño envuelto en una red eléctrica, Izanamy lo esquivo bajando el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en las costillas, San se quejó pero giró lanzando un golpe horizontal, Izanamy sujeto su brazo y salto para girar darle una patada a Bult en la cabeza con el talón, Bult se quejó y cayó al suelo, Wings se alejó y se cubrió de rayos, bajo en picada gritando-

¡Maldito! -Wings bajo en picada e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido, Wings se alejó y aleteo liberando una onda de rayos, Izanamy golpeó el suelo con sus manos liberando un muro de rocas deteniendo el ataque, Izanamy salto por encima de las rocas con la mano derecha cubierta de rayos carmesi y ligeramente negros, lanzó un golpe y liberó los rayos dándole a Wings, Wings grito de dolor y cayó al suelo un poco herida, Wen y Ming gritaron liberando rayos de sus manos de color morado, los rayos fueron hacia Izanamy el cual se cruzó de brazos, los rayos lo golpearon y le dieron una descarga en todo el cuerpo, San grito y junto a Bult los dos le dieron un golpe en la espalda tirándolo al suelo dejando una onda de impacto y las rocas se agrietaron-

Le dimos un golpe directo -dijo San sonriendo saliendo del humo- pero creo que si le hicimos daño -Wings se quejó de dolor y se levanto con dificultad, del humo se vieron un par de ojos rojos e Izanamy salió del humo sonriendo ileso-

¡No le pasó nada! -Bult grito sorprendido, Izanamy sonrio y se cubrió de una aura de rayos carmesí un poco oscuros, dio un paso y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe y le dio a Bult en la cara lanzándolo al suelo, se giró y lanzó una patada de talon con la pierna derecha, San se cruzó de brazos pero la fuerza de Izanamy fue suficiente para empujarlo con fuerza hacia una casa y se impacto, Ming avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy solamente levanto el brazo derecho y desvío el golpe con su mano, Ming se enojo y lanzó otro golpe soltando rayos, Izanamy le sujeto el brazo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le dio un golpe a su codo haciendo que el hueso se saliera de su lugar, Ming grito de dolor e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza y el,a escupió sangre, Ming solo cayó al suelo adolorida y escupiendo algo de sangre, Wen estaba sorprendida por ver a sus alumnos en el suelo-

¡Wings ¿puedes volar?! -Wen le grito a Wings la cual se levanto-

Si puedo pero déjeme pelear un poco más -dijo Wings adolorida-

No te preocupes por eso, ve rápido a la ciudad imperial y busca a Byakun -dijo Wen sería viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy sonrio y concentro rayos en su mano derecha y luego les dio una ligera capa de fuego negro- ¡rápido ve y búscalo! ¡Necesitamos de su ayuda!

Pero con la velocidad que tenemos tardaríamos un día entero en llegar -dijo Wings asustada-

¡No me importa tú solo has que se entere de lo qué pasó aquí! -Web grito molesta y se cubrió de rayos morados, se abrió la camisa mostrando los vendajes de su pecho- ¡No pierdas el tiempo! ¡Rápido!

Entendido -Wings se fue aleteando un poco asustada, Izanamy la vio y estaba por lanzar un golpe con su mano pero Wen le dio una patada en la cara empujándolo un poco y se detuvo arrastrando los pies-

No te dejaré que los mates, ellos son como mis hijos -dijo Wen sería- si los quieres matar primero tendrás que matarme a mí -Izanamy sonrio y deshizo el rayo dejando el fuego- ¿vas a pelear? -Izanamy lanzó un golpe soltando un fuego rojo con bordes negros, Wen salto a un lado esquivando el ataque y avanzó de un paso envuelta en rayos, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque pero se liberó una red de rayos del golpe, Izanamy lanzó un golpe de gancho con su mano libre y liberó fuego negro, Wings estaba aleteando para alejarse un poco más y se dio la vuelta viendo que los rayos y el fuego seguían cayendo y saliendo de la aldea, lloro un poco y siguió volando para alejarse, en la aldea se escucho un impacto y Wen salió girando hasta estrellarse en el suelo a cuatro patas, Izanamy estaba frente a ella sonriendo, San grito y lo sujeto por la espalda, tenía a Izanamy sujetado de sus brazos en un brazo-

¡Ahora maestra Wen golpéelo! -dijo San serio- ¡Hágalo mátelo! -Wen concentro rayos en sus garras y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy estaba poco sorprendido pero comenzó a expulsar una aura negra y roja, Bult se levanto de dónde sacaba expulsando rayos amarillos, dio un salto y se preparó para caer en picada lanzando un golpe, Izanamy cerró los ojos cuando los dos estaban por atacar Izanamy abrió los ojos liberando una aura negra y roja de su cuerpo, grito y él aura tomó forma de un lobo pero había algo diferente, parecía que Tania las marcas rojas del bankai de Izanamy pero el pelo era negro completamente y sus ojos eran rojos, el lobo aulló y sujeto a Web con su mano derecha y a Bult con su mano izquierda, los dos estaban sorprendidos de ver la energía de Izanamy, San estaba forcejeando para no soltar a Izanamy hasta que Izanamy extendió sus brazos haciendo que San lo soltara, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, San grito escupiendo algo de sangre y cayó al suelo girando sujetándose el pecho-

Creo que me rompió...un..par de costillas...-dijo San adolorido, Web y Bult se preocuparon pero el lobo los arrojó al suelo dejándolos boca abajo en el suelo, el lobo se deshizo e Izanamy camino para verlos, los dos estaban agujeros adolorido y tratando de levantarse-

Negros impacto -dijo Izanamy serio, estiro los brazos a los lados y liberó una energía negra, San, Web y Bult gritaron recibiendo una gran carga en sus cuerpos quedando pegados al suelo, Ming corrió tomando una espada, concentro rayos morados y apareció detrás de Izanamy lanzando un corte en diagonal, en el cuerpo de Izanamy apareció una aura negra y se formó una cola de energía carmesí oscura que sujeto a Ming del cuerpo, la apretó con fuerza y Ming grito de dolor- si esto es lo mejor que China puede ofrecer entonces destruirla no será problema para mí, pro aún así sus poderes servirán de algo -sus ojos brillaron y dio un paso, el suelo tembló un poco y las rocas se levantaron, las rocas se fueron juntando frente a él formando una figura rectangular algo alta con una punta al final, cuando la termino comenzó a atraer a los cuatro a ella, liberó el poder que tenía atrapada a Wen, la sujeto del cuello y la levanto- comenzare contigo primero -Wing estaba aleteando con fuerza cuando sintió un poder negro pasar por su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta y se detuvo viendo la aldea que seguía ardiendo-

Que desgracia -dijo Wings llorando y se fue volando más rápido, pasaron unas horas hasta que Wings terminó cayendo frente al palacio Imperial, Hinata estaba escuchando algo de ruido fuera de su tienda y salió para ver-

¿Oigan qué pasa? solo son las dos de la mañana -dijo Hinata cansada-

Hinata tienes que ver esto -dijo Saru desde la cima del muro, Hinata dio un salto y todos vieron que más a lo lejos había un brillo rojizo como el fuego-

Parece que una aldea se esta quemando -dijo Clent sorprendido, vieron a los guardias correr enfrente del palacio de la princesa- los guardias están alterados debió haber ocurrido algo malo

¡Rápido que la armada esté lista! ¡Están atacando la aldea del palacio del Rayo! -grito un rinoceronte asustados y los demás se sorprendieron, Hinata salto del muro y se puso a correr a cuatro patas-

Ustedes quédense aquí yo voy por ella -dijo Bruce calmado, los demás asintieron y Bruce se fue corriendo siguiendo a Hinata, los dos llegaron a dónde estaban los guardias hablando con Byakun y James-

Señor Byakun su aldea y palacio están bajo ataque -dijo un rinoceronte nervioso, Byakun estaba sorprendido y más cuando un grupo de rinoceronte trajeron a Wings en una camilla-

Wings ¿qué pasó? ¿Quién les hizo esto? -Byakun se acercó a Wings la cual apenas estaba reaccionando-

Byakun...nos...atacaron...nos vencieron a cada...uno -dijo Wings adolorida tratando de abrir sus ojos- la maestra Wen, San y los otros se quedaron a pelear pero hasta yo sé que fueron derrotados

¿Quién lo hizo? -dijo Byakun serio-

Un lobo..negro...de ojos rojos -dijo Wings asustada- mató a todos en la aldea...-los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon mientras Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento-

Entonces si ese enemigo viene para este lugar entonces no nos queda de otra iremos a pelear -dijo Byakun serio-

¿Cómo sabes si vine para este lugar? -dijo James nervioso-

Sencillo si atacó mi aldea eso quiere decir que seguirá el camino hasta la ciudad imperial -dijo Byakun serio- mi aldea era la más cercana bien todo tenemos una misión, Guardias quiero que vayan a las ciudades vecinas y manden un mensaje de alerta que todos los habitantes cercanos comiencen a evacuar, que todos vengan a este lugar

Entendido -dijo un guardia y comenzó a retirarse-

James, Hinata, Boa iremos a mi ciudad natal y trataremos de encontrar quién está haciendo esto -dijo Byakun serio, James asintio mientras que Hinata sujetaba sus manos hacia su pecho- ¿Hinata te sientes bien?

Si solo es un poco de miedo -dijo Hinata intranquila-

Si ya están descansados es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez -dijo Byakun serio-

Iré por Boa y nos iremos de inmediato -dijo James tranquilo y se fue retirando, Byakun asintio y también fue retirándose con calma, mientras Hinata estaba con Bruce-

Bruce esto no me gusta, siento que algo terrible está a punto de pasar -dijo Hinata asustada-

Relájate, de seguro debe ser otro sujeto loco tratando de hacer el mal -dijo Bruce sonriendo- todo va a estar bien te lo prometo -Hinata asintio nerviosa, después de una hora, Hinata, Byakun, James y Boa se fueron corriendo a cuatro patas hacia la aldea de Byakun para ver qué pasaba, les tomó toda la noche y descansaron en el día, volvieron a correr y avanzar durante la tarde y a inicio de la noche, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de ver que las casas estaban destruidas, parte del lugar estaba quemado o seguía en llamas, los habitantes estaban muertos y había signos de una pelea-

Todo está destruido -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Que coraje -dijo Byakun molesto, camino entre las casa destruidas mientras Hinata se acercó a una casa y recogió algo del suelo, era una muñeca de peluche de una coneja, ataba quemada y cubierta de sangre, lloro un poco al verla y la dejo de lado-

¿Hay signos de alguien vivo? -dijo James nervioso-

Yo trato pero...-Boa tenía los ojos cerrados y la energía de su cuerpo fluía hacia el suelo, abrió los ojos sorprendida- Byakun...creo que...tus compañeros están aquí...

¿Donde? -dijo Byakun molesto pero Boa bajo la mirada- Boa si sabes dónde están tienes que decírmelo pero ya -Boa asintio y comenzó a avanzar hacia el norte y Byakun la siguió, siguieron así hasta llegar al palacio, el palacio estaba destruido y se había caído, la puerta principal estaba rota y el muro también, entraron al patio principal y encontraron una especie de estatua- ¡Pero ¿que es esto?!

No puede ser -dijo Hinata sorprendida, la estatua que estaba frente a ellos era un torre hecha de roca pero los compañeros de Byakun estaban unidos a ella, pero ellos también habían sido convertidos en piedra, San estaba derramando sangre real de su boca, Bult tenía el cuerno derecho rojo y derramaba sangre de su boca y nariz, la estatua de Ming derramaba lágrimas sin parar parecía que estaba muy asustada, Wen estaba en la parte superior herida pero no estaba hecha de piedra-

Que horror ¿quien hizo algo semejante? -dijo James asustado, Byakun corrió hacia la estatua y corto la base con un golpe horizontal, la estatua comenzó a bajar, James y Hinata la sujetarán y la bajaron con cuidado al suelo, Byakun revisó la estatua tratando de ver cómo sacar a sus compañeros de ahí, sacó sus garras- ¡Espera Byakun no lo hagas! -James lo detuvo y Byakun se trato de relajar- no sabemos si puedas sacarlos de ahí o los mates en el intento, ni siquiera sabemos...si..-Byakun estaba respirando algo agitado y bajo sus garras-

Están vivos -dijo Boa calmada- pero la energía es débil, es como si las rocas los hubieron absorbido ¿pero qué clase de técnica es esta? -Wen comenzó a toser y reaccionar-

Maestra Wen -dijo Byakun sorprendido y la toco para que se calmara- resista todo estar bien

Byakun...- Wen apenas reaccionó y vio a Byakun frente a ella- estás aquí...realmente estás aquí...

Tranquila veremos la forma de sacarla de aquí -dijo Byakun serio y un poco nervioso- Boa ve si hay forma de romper esta coraza sin lastimarla

Espera...-dijo Wen calmada- tienes..que..salir de...aquí...dl que hizo esto aún sigue aquí...

Si pero primero nos llevaremos esto, podemos salvarlos de eso no hay problema -dijo Boa sería-

Si lo enfrentan les pasara lo mismo que..a nosotros...-dijo Wen intranquila-...el les..robara su..poder...y los convertirá en esto...-Wen comenzó a gritar-

¡Maestra Wen! -Byakun estaba sorprendido viendo como lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Wen comenzaba a convertirse en piedra- ¡No usted no! ¡Por favor! -Wen estaba gritando hasta que su cuerpo termino de convertirse en piedra como los otros- no...-Hinata se tapo la boca sorprendida mientras James y Boa no sabían qué hacer- ¡¿Quien hizo esto?! -Byakun grito enojado y en el cielo comenzaron a sonar los rayos de una tormenta, Byakun vio a los lados y vio tres esferas de energía negra y roja-

¡Por detrás! -James grito sorprendido, Byakun rugio y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una onda de energía azul que destruyo las esferas causando ligeras explosiones, concentro fuego en sus puños y lanzó tres golpes viendo una figura negra en medio del humo, las esferas explotaron cubriendo el campo de fuego-

¡Sal de ahí maldito! -Byakun grito y comenzó a expulsar energía- ¡Retruena mi poder! -Byakun rugio y pasó a su forma de nivel maestro, concentro rayos en sus manos y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía azul, una onda de energía negra y roja avanzó hacia la suya y choco causando una gran explosión, Hinata pasó a su forma de Guardiana, igual que James y Boa y crearon un campo de energía deteniendo la fuerza de la explosión- aparece frente a mi vamos quiero ver tu cara y saber quién eres

Conque este el poder del Guardian más rápido de China -Hinata abrió los ojos reconociendo la voz y en medio del fuego apareció Izanamy sonriendo, su armadura brillaba de un color rojo igual que sus ojos- Es realmente interesante ver ese nivel lleno de ira Byakun

¿Izanamy? -Byakun estaba sorprendido igual que los demás- no puede ser cierto..se supone que..estabas...muerto..-Izanamy solo sonrio y se escucho cómo se reía-

Izanamy...-Hinata estaba sorprendida viendo que estaba vivo- ¿Tu hiciste...esto? -Izanamy no dijo nada- contéstame ¿tú hiciste esto? ¿Tú mataste a estas personas?

Así es -Izanamy cerró los ojos sonriendo, los demás se sorprendieron y Byakun no pudo evitar enojarse- yo lo perdí todo hace poco, pero deshaciéndome de mis sentimientos nobles, como el amor, la felicidad y el dolor pude adoptar el odio, el odio me dio más poder y fuerza que nunca -Izanamy sonrio viendo la destrucción-

¡¿Por qué atacaste la aldea?! -Byakun grito molesto- ¡¿Que hiciste para que mis amigos terminaran así?! ¡Contesta!

Te diré esto lo hice por diversión -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- está es una muestra de lo que mi maestro Berseck planea para el mundo, reformaremos el mundo, la conciencia de las personas con el dolor, si todo será destruido y de esa destrucción surgira un nuevo mundo, mi orden

Lo que dices es solo una estupidez -Hinata elevó su voz viendo a Izanamy mientras él sonreía- no podemos cambiar a las personas no su forma de pensar con el dolor, hay otros métodos

Hinata -Izanamy estaba serio y la vio más de cerca- es una pena que no puedas entender mi compresión, pero te daré una oportunidad, únete a mi -Hinata solo entrecerró los ojos molesta- esta nación probara la justicia que se merece nuestra familia, probara mi justicia

El único que probara la justicia serás tú -Byakun grito y avanzó hacia Izanamy lanzando un golpe liberando una red de rayos azules, Izanamy salto hacia la izquierda y creó un rayo carmesí en su mano, se giró y disparo una esfera de rayos carmesí, Byakun se cruzó de brazos y detuvo el ataque, Izanamy cayó al suelo de pie y creó una espada negra con borde rojo- ahora mismo voy a detenerte de una forma u otra

Veremos quién de los dos ganará esta batalla Byakun -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y apuntó a Byakun con su espada- pronto tomare tu Gema del tigre y tú terminaras como tus amigos


	10. Chapter 10

**Revolución**

Byakun, James, Boa y Hinata estaban en el centro de la aldea natal de Byakun viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba en un modo oscuro, el había destruido el lugar y había convertido a los amigos y maestra de Byakun en piedra-

Esto no lo puedo entender -dijo Byakun molesto mientras Izanamy estaba sonriendo, vio la piedra donde estaban sus amigos, estaba molesto y luego vio a Izanamy- quiero saber porque lo hiciste

No te preocupes pronto te les unirás -dijo Izanamy serio-

Izanamy ya basta de bromas -dijo Hinata molesta- esto ha dejado de ser divertido ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Te lo dije mi maestro Berseck me lo pidió yo solo obedecía -dijo Izanamy calmado- esto es por el bien de nuestra justicia ningún maestro de Kung fu puede interferir y para traer a este mundo su vieja luz y belleza debemos tener las gemas de los guardianes -los señaló con el dedo algo molesto- ustedes insectos deben desaparecer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y yo me encargare de eso

¡Ya cállate! -Byakun grito molesto y expulsó energía, sus marcas se hicieron negras y de un color más fuerte formando rayos en sus frente, en sus brazos aparecieron rayos negros desde sus hombros hasta sus manos, sus colmillos crecieron el doble y en su espalda se sordo un círculo hecho de rayos, cuando terminó estaba cubierto de una aura azul eléctrica- ¡Yo mismo té detendré! ¡Me las pagaras! -dio un paso dando un salto y llegó con Izanamy lanzando un golpe soltando una onda de rayos, Izanamy desapareció esquivando el ataque y Byakun golpeó el edificio donde estaba, lo busco con la mirada pero Izanamy le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra el suelo hasta impactar, se escucho un grito y se vio a James saltar pasando a su forma de Guardian, giró en el aire y formó un círculo de rocas que avanzaron hacia Izanamy en forma de piedras, Izanamy sonrio y expulsó energía y comenzó a golpear las rocas rompiéndolas en pedazos, James concentro más rocas aumentando el volumen de piedras mientras Izanamy seguía lanzando golpes que destruian las rocas dejando un rastro de energia roja y negra-

Las rompió todas -dijo James sorprendido y se detuvo, cuando lo hizo Izanamy creó una garra de energía y sujeto a James de su cuerpo- ¡Me capturó! -Izanamy sonrio y lo lanzó a un lado dejando que se estrellara con unas rocas causando una onda de impacto, James salió herido e Izanamy apareció frente a él, James se sorprendió e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que ahogara, Izanamy sonrio y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo a otro extremo-

¡Ya basta! -Boa grito y apareció detrás de él sujetando su cuerpo con fuerza, creó una descarga de rayos amarillos e Izanamy se quejó de dolor un poco, Izanamy grito y liberó energía negra y roja, Boa se quejó y lo soltó, Izanamy la sujeto del cuello y comenzó a girarla en el aire la lanzó a un lado-

Es inútil ustedes no tienen la fuerza para vencerme ahora -dijo Izanamy serio, Byakun rugio y creó una rayo en su cuerpo de color azul, el poder aumento de tamaño y Byakun grito avanzando hacia el, Izanamy grito liberando energía negra y roja y avanzó hacia Byakun, los dos gritaron y lanzando un golpe chocando sus puños liberando energía en un choque, el lugar se cubrió de rayos azules y rojos, las energías de ambos aumentaron de tamaño, James, Bo y Hinata gritaron siendo empujados por la energía, Hinata se cruzó de brazos soportando la energía, James y Bo están tratando de soportar la energía, Boa golpeó el suelo creando un muro de roca, el choque de energía entre Izanamy y Byakun unto de energía liberando rayos hasta que la energía comenzó a girar como si fuera un torbellino

¡Todos alejense de aquí rápido! -Hinata grito sorprendida mientras los demás trataban de alejarse del lugar, la roca dónde estaban todos los compañeros de Byakun comenzó a moverse, Hinata la abrazo pasando a su forma de Guardian, creo sus alas de fuego y las hizo más grandes para cubrir a los amigos de Byakun, la energía de Byakun e Izanamy termino explotando creando una esfera en el campo seguido de un resplandor rojo, tanto Byakun como Izanamy fueron lanzados contra algunas rocas causando un impacto-

Fue más fuerte de lo que pensé -dijo Byakun sorprendido- pero aún así siento que no le hice nada de daño -se levanto y vio que Izanamy también estaba de pie con leves heridas en su puño derecho- veo que apenas te herí

No te confíes tanto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- todavía estoy empezando -apretó los puños y comenzó a crear una aura negra y roja creando un lobo negro con brillo rojizo de gran tamaño-

La corrupcion ya empezó -dijo Byakun sorprendido, Izanamy se estaba riendo un poco- ¡Esa forma significa que ya tú Gema ha sido corrompida! ¡Está forma de Amaterasu está corrompida!

¿Corrompida? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿corrompida o su verdadera naturaleza fue liberada?

¿Que dices? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Está es mi verdadera naturaleza, desde que tengo memoria siempre estuve peleando contra mis poderes oscuros pero ahora eso es diferente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata estaba sorprendida y se levanto viendo a Izanamy- ¿ahora lo recuerdas Hinata?

Si lo recuerdo muy bien -dijo Hinata sorprendida, James y Boa salieron de algunas rocas heridos-

¿De que está hablando Hinata? -dijo Boa confundida mientras Izanamy se reía-

Hace tiempo cuando Izanamy era un niño el siempre tuvo problemas para controlar sus poderes de la oscuridad, hasta que dormido La Paz interior los mantuvo controlados pero...¡Tus poderes no harían volverte así de malvado! -Hinata grito molesta-

Te equivocas, la oscuridad siempre estuvo en mi, cada día peleaba contra ella, pero ahora que deje que me dominará puedo hacer lo que quiera, Berseck liberó mi verdadero potencial -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y usare mi poder para hacer que todos se arrodillen ante mi

¡Ya basta! -Byakun grito con fuerza y liberó su forma de tigre blanco de dientes de sable- ¡No dejaré que destruyas más ciudades como mi aldea! ¡Tu culpa o no no dejaré que sigas destruyendo! -el tigre rugio y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, el lo avanzó corriendo y los dos chocaron, los dos se dieron una mordida en el cuello, los dos Guerreros sintieron el daño en el cuerpo pero Izanamy grito haciendo que el lobo sacara cuatro garras y las clavara en las costillas del tigre, Byakun se quejó y el tigre soltó al lobo, el lobo giró y le dio un golpe de su cola al tigre en el pecho alejándolo de el, el tigre cayó al suelo e Izanamy sonrio, estaba expulsando energía roja pero en eso se sintió diferente y el lobo cayó de rodillas, Izanamy grito un poco sujetando su cabeza-

¿Que le pasa? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy grito y deshizo su lobo, vio como uno de sus ojos estaba regresando a la normalidad- ¡Izanamy reacciona!

No importa lo que pase, esto no ha acabado -dijo Izanamy serio- Another Dimension -Izanamy se cubrió de una energía negra y desapareció en una esfera, los demás solo vieron el rastro de energía-

¡Se escapó! -grito Byakun molesto-

Lo que es peor tus amigos no volvieron a la normalidad -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Maldicion, pero es mejor que nos llevamos a los demás al palacio Imperial -dijo Byakun serio- Izanamy esto no ha acabado té juro que te venceré -los demás se fueron caminando mientras Izanamy apareció n medio del palacio de Berseck gritando y sufriendo un poco-

¿Que me pasa?...-dijo Izanamy entre gruñidos sujetando su cabeza-

Es la energía que te di -dijo Berseck calmado, Izanamy levanto la cabeza viendo a Berseck, su ojo derecho estaba regresando a la normalidad- el poder que estás usando es demasiado pesado para ti, estar en ese modo dos días completos y pelear por un corto periodo de tiempo produjo una inestabilidad, creo hubiera sido mejor que regresaras después de cumplir tu misión -Izanamy grito y sujeto su cabeza, Berseck levanto el brazo derecho y apretó el puño haciendo que Izanamy se levantara mostrando que su pelo estaba brillando de color rojo escarlata, Izanamy siguió gritando liberando esa energía escarlata, mientras tanto en el palacio Imperial, Byakun estaba revisando la estatua dónde estaba su maestra y mitos mientras Wings estaba llorando asustada por ellos-

No..lo entiendo...-dijo Byakun sorprendido- ¿cómo fue que le hizo...? ¿Que hizo?

Los sello dentro de la piedra robándoles la capacidad de moverse -dijo Boa sorprendida- todavía están vivos pero no sé por cuánto tiempo, podrían estar así hasta que él decida liberarlos -Byakun gruño y golpeó el puño con el muro rompiendo la pared un poco, Hinata estaba en la entrada desviando la mirada a otro lado algo deprimida-

Buscaré la forma de liberarlos -dijo Byakun molesto-

Yo te ayudaré -dijo Hinata calmada- sé que Izanamy tiene la culpa de todo esto pero te juro que haré todo lo que pueda para hacer que tu maestra y mitos regresen a la normalidad

Gracias -dijo Byakun más calmado- ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo romper esta técnica?

Hay algunos pergaminos que guarde en Japón, son técnicas de sellado creo que Izanamy usó una en específico -dijo Hinata sería-

Pero la aldea fue destruida ¿dónde están esos pergaminos? -dijo Boa intranquila-

Descuida, en caso de que la aldea hubiera sido atacada tenemos un salón escondido debajo del palacio -dijo Hinata calmada- ahí guardamos cosas que debemos preservar u ocultar de otros guerreros, de seguro las técnicas más poderosas del clan están ahí, iré a ver qué encuentro -Byakun asintió serio- descuida liberaré a tu familia -Hinata se fue corriendo mientras James y Boa se vieron entre ellos preocupados-

Si se quieren retirar por favor háganlo déjenme solo -dijo Byakun deprimido, Boa y James asintieron y lo dejaron solo, Byakun estaba llorando un poco viendo la piedra con el aspecto de su maestra, James y Boa estaban afuera suspirando-

Vaya que situación más difícil -dijo James deprimido-

Si pero es mejor que no digamos nada por su bien -dijo Boa calmada- por cierto James creo que deberíamos ir al palacio del Pantano

¿Regresar a casa? ¿Crees que Izanamy lo ataque como lo hizo con la aldea de Byakun? -dijo James confundido-

No estoy muy segura pero estoy segura de que Izanamy tiene un plan y atacar la aldea de Byakun debió haber sido parte de él o parte de una provocación -dijo Boa calmada-

Tienes razón, también note algo y eso fue un punto débil -dijo James calmado- cuando su forma gigante comenzó a pelear el cayo de rodillas, me imagino que no debe tener un buen control al menos por ahora, esto no me gusta Boa es mejor que volvamos a casa -los dos estaban de acuerdo mientras tanto Hinata estaba volando usando su forma de Bankai, ella estaba usando sus alas de fuego y le costaba trabajo volar correctamente-

¿Por que soy la única que no puede usar correctamente la forma gigante? -dijo Hinata confundida, trato de aletear un poco pero un viento algo fuerte la desequilibró y cayó en picada al suelo en una de las costas de Japón dejando un agujero en el suelo- hay me dolió -se levantó sujetando su cabeza, deshizo su forma de nivel maestro y comenzó a retirarse rumbo a la aldea, se tardó un poco en llegar y cuando lo hizo solo apretó un poco los dientes al ver la destrucción que había, siguió caminando y llego al lugar donde solía estar el árbol del palacio, el árbol estaba quemado y ella solo estaba viendo el tronco-

Árbol del conocimiento -Hinata tocó el tronco y cerró los ojos- necesito de tu consejo, mi amigo está perdido dentro de su propia oscuridad, ha asesino solo por gusto, ha destruido las vidas de muchas personas, por favor muéstrame la manera en que pueda detenerlo -sus marcas brillaron un momento y en eso abrió los ojos apareciendo en lo que parecía un campo blanco cubierto por una neblina, estaba sorprendida pero siguió caminando un rato viendo a los lados, el lugar estaba vacío y ella estaba desnuda- ¿dónde estoy?

Dentro del árbol del conocimiento -se escucho una voz femenina en el campo, Hinata siguió mirando a los lados y vio a la Fenix volando cerca de ella, era Phoenix-

¿Phoenix? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en tu templo -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

El árbol antes poderoso solo tiene energía para darte este último mensaje -dijo Phoenix calmada- escucha te daré no solo como salvar a los amigos del Guerrero Tigre si no que te diré lo que en verdad está pasando aquí y cómo solucionarlo -Hinata no entendió al principio pero asintió, mientras tanto con James y Boa los dos estaban regresando a la ciudad de los pantano donde solían vivir antes de ira la ciudad imperial-

Vaya ha pasado un año desde que no regresamos a casa -dijo James sonriendo- me pregunto ¿cómo estarán papa y Ayumi?

Ayumi como siempre estará haciéndose la princesa mientras papa le estará molestando diciéndole no has hecho nada con tu vida -dijo Boa sonriendo, los dos llegaron a un pantano, Boa se subió a los hombros de James, James solo creo un torrente de agua que los llevó hasta un árbol con un portón rojo y una soga en el frente bloqueando el paso- vaya de nuevo en casa -los dos pasaron por la entrada principal y siguieron caminando viendo el lugar, la aldea estaba construida sobre puentes, puentes que parecían resistentes y había muchos animales caminando de un lado a otro haciendo su vida ahí, James suspiro relajado y los dos estaban recorriendo el lugar mientras los aldeanos solo los saludaban con respeto, los dos regresaban el saludo y llegaron con al palacio cuando lo abrieron James fue recibido con un fuerte golpe en la cara girándolo al suelo-

¡Hay mi cara! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! -James grito llorando un poco sujetando su cara la cual tenía la frente y nariz rojas-

¿Qué pasa James? No has venido en más de un año, no mandas una carta y esperas que te reciban con una sonrisa que malvado eres -dijo Nyu sonriendo frente a James y Boa-

Hola papa -dijo Boa sonriendo y se subió para abrazarlo a su forma-

Hola Boa mi niña ¿que bueno que viniste? -dijo Nyu sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza a Boa- ¿te llegó el dinero y comida que te envié?

Si papa gracias por los dulces -dijo Boa sonriendo-

¿Que? ¿Le mandas dulces y comida y a mí no me mandas nada? -dijo James molesto en el suelo y sorprendido-

Es porque ella me escribe cada semana y me dice cómo está y pregunta por mi -dijo Nyu serio y James se quejó mientras Boa se reía un poco- ahora te recibiré como te mereces hijo malagradecido -sujeto a James del cuello y lo levanto-

¡No papa! ¡No lo hagas! -James grito asustado y de forma aguda mientras Nyu gruñía y levantaba su puño listo para darle un golpe-

Dale duro papa -dijo Boa sonriendo, pero eso los dos machos quedaron dormidos con la cabeza caída pero de pie soltando ronquidos y una burbuja de su nariz- ¡¿se durmieron?! -Boa estaba sorprendida viendo a Nyu y a James dormirse como si nada-

Como siempre se duermen sin razón -dijo Ayumi sonriendo desde la puerta del palacio- hola hermana

Hola Ayumi -Boa se bajo y llego para recibirla- es vio verte después de tanto tiempo

Si hermana es bueno pero sospecho que tienes mucho que decir esta vez -dijo Ayumi calmada pero en su mirada se veía algo preocupada- me ocultas algo importante

¿Como lo descubriste? -dijo Boa calmada-

A papa le llegó un mensaje hace unas horas, nos enteramos que la aldea del Guerrero Tigre fue destruida por un Guerrero muy fuerte -dijo Ayumi preocupada- ¿que fue lo qué pasó?

Te lo diré una vez que despertemos a papa -dijo Boa calmada, las dos se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto, Boa tomó una dama del suelo y la extendió hasta llegar a la burbuja de la nariz de Nyu, la reventó y Nyu despertó algo alterado-

¡Biscochos! -Nyu grito sorprendido lanzando golpes a los lados y vio que James estaba dormido en su mano- ¡Ya levántate perezoso! -lo estuvo golpeando y James comenzó a gritar de forma aguda, así siguieron por un rato hasta que todos estaban en el salón principal, James tenía varios chichones en la cabeza y cara- bien ¿a que se debe la visita?

Bueno lo qué pasó...fue..que...-Boa comenzó a contarles todo desde el ataque- un nuestros compañeros se volvió corrompido y ha usado técnicas antiguas para detener y destruida las vidas de muchos inocentes

Ya veo es algo muy problemático -dijo Nyu serio- ¿tiene alguna idea de cómo detenerlo?

De momento no tenemos ninguna -dijo James calmado- pero tenemos ideas de que pude atacar aquí si se le da la gana, solo venimos como precaución

Gracias por venir por la ayuda -dijo Ayumi calmada- eso nos calma al menos un poco -después de un rato la noche llegó, Hinata estaba en Japón despertando de su trance, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba tirada en el suelo algo débil, vio a los lados y noto el tronco el cual estaba de un color gris-

Gracias por un último consejo -dijo Hinata calmada y toco el trono, se levantó y comenzó a buscar entre los escombros, siguió buscando hasta que contra un agujero, entró por ese agujero y dio con un salón oscuro en donde se podía ver varios pergaminos en el lugar, estuvo revisando algunos por un rato hasta que dio con uno y sonrio- perfecto ya sé que tenía uso -abrió el pergamino mostrando las imágenes de animales convertidos en estatuas- el estilo de la oscuridad, el ataúd del vacío, bien esto servirá -Hinata siguió revisando un rato más y encontró un pergamino con el símbolo del sol en el, era el dibujo de la gema de Izanamy, tomó el pergamino y se lo llevó también, pasó a su forma bankai y se fue, estaba sería solo viendo más al frente- solo espero que todo esto funcione -mientras Hinata seguía en su viaje, Izanamy apareció en medio de la nada usando su técnica de otra dimensión, cayó de rodillas y respiro un poco agitado-

Ya llegue maestro Berseck -dijo Izanamy serio viendo el campo pantanoso frente a él-

 _Excelente, recuerda cuál es el plan, solo destruye y quema, las personas no importa si las matas pero roba los poderes de James y Boa_ -dijo Berseck sonriendo sonando en la mente de Izanamy el cual asintió calmado-

A la orden su majestad -dijo Izanamy serio, camino un poco y entro al pantano viendo que todo estaba quieto, apenas toco el agua cinco cocodrilos salieron el agua y lo rodearon sonriendo, Izanamy se quedo serio viéndolos a todos-

Parece que tenemos un aperitivo más -dijo un cocodrilo usando un pantalón de color vino, los demás sonrieron y se fueron acercando a Izanamy- Lobo no sabes en qué te has metido

No me estorben no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes -dijo Izanamy serio, un cocodrilo grito y avanzó hacia Izanamy, Izanamy solo estiro su brazo derecho y creó una espada de energía negra, se giró y la clavo en el pecho del cocodrilo, levanto el brazo y lo movió en forma diagonal cortando la mitad, los demás se sorprendieron por eso y avanzaron tratando de atacarlo, Izanamy se giró y le dio un corte a un cocodrilo en el pecho, el cocodrilo se quejó pero sujeto el brazo de Izanamy, un segundo cocodrilo apareció detrás de Izanamy y lanzó un golpe con su cola de forma vertical, Izanamy se giró y le sujeto la cola, la apretó un poco y se movió lanzándolo a otro extremo golpeando a un cocodrilo a su derecha, el primer cocodrilo no soltaba a Izanamy mientras que el solo concentro energía negra y la espada aumento de tamaño, la espada perforó el pecho de cocodrilo, el cocodrilo escupió algo de sangre e Izanamy le dio una patada en el mentón rompiéndole el hocico, el ultimo cocodrilo se fue alejando algo asustado pero Izanamy solo avanzó de forma rapida hacia el y le dio una mordida en el cuello, el cocodrilo grito de dolor mientras Izanamy le quitó un pedazo de carne del cuello y lo escupió-

Odio la carne de cocodrilo -dijo Izanamy serio, los demás se fueron corriendo asustados, Izanamy vio a los lados y solo vio los árboles, cerró los ojos y sintió diferentes energías en el campo- perfecto ahí están -concentro energía en sus manos creando garras de energía negra y roja, clavó sus garras en el árbol y comenzó a subir escalando, siguió trepando hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea del pantano, todos estaban tranquilos mientras Izanamy estaba serio viendo el lugar, concentro fuego en su mano derecha y lanzó el ataque contra un edificio creando una explosión y el campo comenzó a quemarse, los habitantes comenzaron a asustarse y salieron corriendo, Izanamy concentro fuego una vez más y lo lanzó contra otro edificio creando otra explosión y el lugar comenzó a quemarse, James estaba dormido cuando sintió las vibraciones, Boa estaba meditando cuando sintió el humo-

¡Boa! ¡El está aquí! -James salió corriendo de su cuarto y Boa lo siguió mientras Izanamy siguió atacando parte por parte, James y Boa vieron que la aldea se estaba quemando y los habitantes huían- ¡Es un maldito! -James levanto los brazos y desde el fondo de la aldea el agua de pantano salió emergiendo como un torrente de agua, Izanamy estaba en medio de un puente y vio el agua salir frente a él, dl agua se levanto y se distribuyó en forma de lluvia, Izanamy solo estaba serio mientras James apagaba el fuego con el agua, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y vio a James frente a él mientras Boa soltaba siseos molesta-

Bien finalmente llame sus atención -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Estas loco en verdad -dijo Boa molesta- ¿que buscas aquí? ¿Que quieres?

Mi revolución -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y también sus gemas, me las llevaré -James expulsó energía verde, el pelo de su cabeza se hizo largo y quedó en puntas sólidas como roca, en sus brazos aparecieron unas cuantas rocas afiladas y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, Boa siseo y sus escamas pasaron a ser en un ojo amarillo claro y su cuerpo creció un poco y sus ojos siguieron verdes- modo Guardian

Esta vez nosotros os encargaremos de detenerte pagarás por lo que le hiciste a la familia de Byakun -dijo James molesto, expulsó más energía y está se volvió verde con detalles amarillos, siguió gritando y en su cuerpo se formó una playera amarilla, su pelo se volvió en una tonalidad verde claro y se redujo mientras en su espalda se juntaban rocas formando algo parecido a un caparazón de tortuga en color verde, el cuerpo de Boa creció un poco más mientras en su cola se formaba algo parecido a una navaja y sus colmillos crecían más, en su nariz apareció un pequeño cuerno y en su lado de la cabeza aparecieron aletas delgadas y pequeñas como las de una cobra y sus ojos se volvieron rojos-

¡Modo Maestro! -gritaron los dos expulsando energía verde y amarilla mientras Izanamy estaba quieto y sin decir nada-

Ustedes no podrán ni hacerme un rasguño -dijo Izanamy serio- me llevaré sus gemas conmigo

Primero tendrás que matarnos -dijo James molesto- veamos qué tan bien peleas Raizar -James dio un paso gritando y Boa lo siguió-


	11. Chapter 11

_**James y Boa pierden sus gemas**_

En la aldea del pantano James y Boa habían pasado a su forma de Guardianes y se pusieron en guardia frente a a Izanamy el cual emanaba energía negra y roja, los tres estaban serios esperando un momento para atacar, se escucho una roca de un edificio caer y los tres avanzaron de un paso, James concentro energía en sus garras y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando energía verde esmeralda, Izanamy asalto a un lado, Boa grito y avanzó tratando de morderlo, Izanamy gruño y le dio un golpe a Boa en la cabeza aturdiendola un poco, James avanzó y le dio una patada en el estomago a Izanamy, Izanamy se quejó y lanzó un golpe pero James levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, se creó una onda de sonido y Boa avanzó sujetando a Izanamy del cuello, lo jaló y lo lanzó al suelo haciendo que se golpeara de espaldas, James grito y salgo para bajar en picada lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y soporto el golpe soltando una onda de sonido, el lugar tembló un poco y los habitantes se alejaron asustados-

¡James Boa! -Ayumi grito asustada mientras Nyu estaba sorprendido, se escucho un grito de parte de Izanamy, James y Boa salieron del agujero viendo una energía roja y negra enfrente de ellos, Izanamy se levantó sonriendo-

Ese golpe no estuvo nada mal -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, James avanzó gritando y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, James lanzó otro golpe e Izanamy lo bloqueo con el codo dejando una onda de sonido, se giró y lanzo una patada de talon, James levanto los brazos deteniendo la patada dejando una onda de sonido por el impacto, boa avanzó y sujeto a Izanamy del estomago, aplicó rayos de su cuerpo haciendo que Izanamy se quejara y la sujeto de los dos lados, la sujeto aplicando algo de fuerza para safarce, Boa grito expulsando más energía mientras Izanamy forcejeaba un poco, James aprovechó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara alejándolo un poco, Boa se soltó y James retrajo sus manos y luego las extendió liberando unas flamas verdes, Izanamy reaccionó y se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque en su cuerpo, se creó una explosión en el campo y el lugar comenzó a quemarse un poco-

Oh no, no pensé bien las cosas -dijo James sorprendido- ¡Rapido todos váyanse de la aldea! ¡Este sitio no es seguro!

¡Es verdad váyanse rápido! -Boa grito y los aldeanos comenzaron a irse bajando por diferentes escaleras y elevadores, el fuego verde giró en un remolino dejando que las brazas se deshicieran e Izanamy apareció en medio del fuego sin ningún rasguño- está todavía vivo

Ese ataque tan simple no funcionaría en el -dijo James serio- Boa prepárate para darme tu fuerza pelearé solo contra el -Izanamy comenzó a caminar-

¿Estás seguro? -dijo Boa nerviosa-

No pierdas el tiempo Boa tú sabes muy bien que los dos juntos tenemos una oportunidad pero si peleo solo usando nuestros poderes combinados podré derrotarlo -dijo James serio-

Pero...-Boa estaba nerviosa e Izanamy comenzó a acercarse- no puedo..dejarte solo..

No te preocupes por mí vete ya -dijo James serio- ¡No pierdas el tiempo prepárate! -Izanamy grito y apareció a la derecha de James lanzando un golpe, James se cruzó de brazos pero el golpe le rompió los protectores de sus brazos, James se sorprendió e Izanamy lo empujó hasta sur impacto con una casa y la destruyo, se escucho un impacto y también James estaba gritando, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido en un intercambio de golpes, James bajo el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe dándole a Izanamy en el estomago, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho y le dio un codazo en la espalda, James se quejó y cuyo al suelo sujetado de las manos, Izanamy grito y le dio una patada en el estomago lanzándolo a otro extremo, James giró en el aire y cuyo a cuatro patas en el suelo, Boa estaba gritando concentrando energía en su cuerpo, Izanamy salió de la casa serio y extendió su brazo derecho y concentro energía en su dedo índice, formó una pequeña esfera de color rojo y la disparo en forma de un rayo rojo de energía pequeña, James grito sorprendido y salgo a un lado esquivando el ataque, James se giró y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Izanamy extendió ambos brazos y sujeto el ataque con sus manos, apretó los puños y deshizo la esfera en sus manos-

No puede ser -dijo James molesto y se levanto viendo a Izanamy- por más que lo atacó no logró nada -Izanamy avanzó de paso y apareció frente a James dándole un golpe en el estomago, James se quejó y quedó sorprendido viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara y lo tiró suelo, James se quejó e Izanamy lo sujeto del pelo de la cabeza, lo levanto y sacó sus garras concentrando energía en ellas-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza gusano? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con burla-

Aún no peleo con todas mis fuerzas -dijo James sonriendo, expulsó energía y le dio un golpe en el estomago con ambos brazos y liberó una onda de viendo de sus mano, Izanamy se quejó y fue empujado arrastrando sus pies en el suelo- ¿Todavía no Boa?

Solo m faltas un poco aguanta un minuto más -dijo Boa sería- solo un poco más...-Boa siguió haciendo una esfera amarilla en su cuerpo mientras James estaba en su pose de pelea esperando por Izanamy, Izanamy sonrio y se cruzó de brazos, concentro nervio en su cuerpo y estiro el brazo derecho hacia su lado derecho, James se sorprendió y vio que todos los aldeanos estaban ahí asustados-

¡Maldito! -James grito sorprendido y molesto, Izanamy formó una esfera de fuego, James levanto los brazos y una corriente de agua se levanto creando un muro pero Izanamy no disparo la esfera, cambio de lugar su brazo y lo apuntó hacia James- ¡¿Que? -Izanamy disparo la esfera de fuego y James levanto los brazos cruzándose de brazos desde las muñecas, el agua avanzó y bloqueo el ataque creando una ligera nube de vapor, Izanamy sonrio y apareció encima de James, se giró y lanzó una patada a su espalda, James grito e hizo que las rocas de su espalda se hicieran más grandes y largas, Izanamy se sorprendió y se alejó girando, dio un salto y se alejó serio- por un momento casi me engañaste

Digamos que mis viejos trucos de honestidad ya no son muy útiles -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- vamos ¿usaras los poderes de esa serpiente o no? -Boa y James se sorprendieron-

¿Como lo supiste? -dijo James sorprendido-

Los estuve escuchando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- además no soy un cobarde para atacar a los aldeanos mientras peleo con alguien más, solo son un incentivo, por mi pueden irse no me importa -James gruño un poco y Boa también estaba molesta- bien pelearán o no

Solo espera un poco más -dijo Boa sería e Izanamy asintió, Boa abrió sus ojos y se enrolló en el cuerpo de James, le dio su poder y James grito expulsando energía de su cuerpo, el poder de Boa se mezcló con el suyo haciendo su aura mas grande y Boa cayó al suelo cansada y en su forma normal, los músculos de James aumentaron de tamaño y su poder estaba brillando con fuerza-

Bien estoy listo -dijo James sonriendo- Boa vete con los demás yo estaré bien

Si gana James -dijo Boa sonriendo, Izanamy vio que Boa estaba cansada pero su Gema ya no estaba, estaba en la cintura de James dejando la gema completa finalmente-

Veo que al final unieron las dos mitades, perfecto esto hará mi trabajo más fácil -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Primero allá hay un campo abierto quiero ir para no tener que destruir la aldea -dijo James serio-

Como quieras no cambiará el resultado -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos solo saltaron a un lado y se fueron bajando por los árboles con calma, James estaba saltando entre árboles y derrapó clavando sus garras en el tronco, Izanamy estaba calmado siguiéndolo sin mucho esfuerzo, los dos llegaron al suelo y comenzaron a correr-

 _No tiene problemas para seguirme, no cabe duda que es muy fuerte esta pelea será diferente lo sé_ -pensó James nervioso, Boa, Ayumi y Nyu se acercaron a la orilla para ver la batalla-

¿Crees que James vaya a estar bien? -dijo Ayumi nerviosa-

Esta pelea será muy difícil para James pero sé que estará bien -dijo Boa calmada, Nyu estaba serio viendo la energía que rondaba Izanamy y en su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón se podía ver una energía azul brillando-

Ese hombre está siendo manipulado -dijo Nyu serio, Boa le puso atención y en eso James e Izanamy llegaron al suelo justo en el centro del campo-

Bien set lugar de s perfecto para tener nuestra batalla -dijo James sonriendo e Izanamy estaba serio y calmado- te diré una cosa siempre quise enfrentarte y comprender tu poder, pero verte así, todo lleno de energía maligna, poder oscuro y sin control, este no eres tú y pelear contigo será menos interesante -Izanamy solo sonrio y se puso en su pose de combate de siempre- pelea -Izanamy sonrio y apareció frente a James, lanzó un golpe yJames lo esquivo, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada de talón en las costillas, James cayó al suelo de espaldas, e Izanamy avanzó tratando de golpearlo, James reaccionó y salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, James concentro fuego en su mano derecha y la disparo, Izanamy le dio un golpe desviándola y creó una explosión, James golpeó el suelo con sus manos dejando que el suelo temblara y salieron ramas de árboles de debajo suyo, Izanamy corrió por una rama hasta llegar a la cima de otra, James grito y apareció encima de Izanamy lanzando un golpe soltando una llamarada verde, la llamarada impacto con Izanamy causando una explosión y la rama de árbol se quemo hasta que rompió, James cayó a un lado y comenzó a buscar a Izanamy-

¿En dónde estás? -dijo James serio viendo a los lados, Izanamy apareció a su derecha y le dio una patada a James dejando que se estrellara con el suelo, Izanamy estiro su brazo derecho y su dedo índice creando una esfera de energía roja oscura y la disparo formando un rayo, James se sorprendió de ver la energía, golpeó el suelo creando un muro de ramas de árboles en el campo, el muro detuvo el ataque mientras este tembló un poco hasta que la energía exploto, James alió del humo corriendo y creo más ramas de árbol del suelo formando un domo en el campo, el domo creció más hasta formar un campo a su alrededor-

Esto no te servirá de nada -dijo Izanamy serio, James lo rodeó comenzando a correr a cuatro patas, golpeó el suelo y liberó una línea de rocas en cinco direcciones diferentes, Izanamy salto y dejó que las rocas chocarán hasta formar una columna de rocas afiladas, Izanamy se quedó parado en el centro de las rocas y James salió de las rocas lanzando un golpe soltando fuego verde, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, se creó una explosión entre los dos e Izanamy se alejó, del suelo salió un chorro de agua que sujeto a Izanamy del cuerpo como si fuera un látigo, el agua se movió y lo rodeó formando una burbuja, James sonrio concentrando rayos verdes en su puño y los disparo dejando que el agua le diera una descarga a Izanamy en el cuerpo de gran tamaño, Izanamy grito un poco y James levanto el brazo derecho, jalo su brazo y las ramas de árbol cayeron hacia Izanamy dejandolo sepultado en ellas, James alió de las ramas sonriendo viendo la pila de ramas-

Bien está vez creo que si acabe con el -dijo James sonriendo, el suelo tembló un poco y las ramas comenzaron a quemarse, las rocas salieron levantando del campo y el fuego rodeo todas las ramas del campo- ¡¿Que está pasando?! -se escucho un grito de parte de Izanamy y luego apareció un resplandor rojo en el campo, James retrocedió un poco viendo que Izanamy estaba parado en medio del fuego con una ligera cortada en su mejilla derecha, parte de su hombrera derecha estaba rota y tenía ligeras quemaduras en su cuerpo- me lo suponía no eres alguien sencillo de matar

Así es -dijo Izanamy serio, movió sus hombros y cuello haciendo sonar sus huesos, los volvió a mover y sonaron una vez más- Ahora es mi turno para atacar -James estaba un poco confundido pero Izanamy solo sujeto su dedo índice con el pulgar y lo hizo sonar un poco, en eso apareció frente a James y le dio un golpe en el estomago, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza con el talón, James rodó por el suelo y quedó de pie viendo que Izanamy avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en la cara, James se sorprendió y soltó un quejido, Izanamy comenzó a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo mientras James apenas podía defenderse, James algo a un lado esquivando un golpe y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo y lo bloque, se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón, James se quejó y retrocedió un par de pasó, Izanamy sonrio y lo apunto con el dedo diciendo que fuera a el, James se enojo y avanzó lanzando varios golpes y patada pero ninguno le daba a Izanamy, Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago, comenzó a golpearlo un poco y le dio una patada en el mentón alejándolo de el, James cayó al suelo y lo golpeo de forma brusca haciendo que el suelo temblara y de ahí apareciera una rama de árbol, Izanamy sonrio y concentro energía en su mano derecha creando una espada de energía, lanzó un corte vertical y corto la rama del árbol de forma fácil, James junto sus manos y luego golpeó el suelo haciendo que más ramas de árboles salieran del suelo y avanzaron hacia Izanamy tratando de golpearlo, una rama trato de golpearlo de forma vertical e Izanamy salto a un extremo, una segunda rama de árbol trato de atraparlo pero Izanamy se giró lanzando un corte en diagonal cortando parte de la rama, se giró y lanzó un corta de forma horizontal creando una onda de energía negra, las ramas de árboles fueron cortadas y James recibió un ligero corte en el pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo-

¿Que...clase...de ataque..fue ese..? -dijo James sorprendido sujetando su pecho con una ligera línea de sangre- no importa te derrotaré -Izanamy estaba sonriendo y deshizo la espada, James se levanto y avanzó corriendo, los dos chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida, estaban intercambiando golpes y patada pero los golpes de James no le daban a Izanamy, Izanamy esquivo un golpe de James y agacho su cuerpo esquivando una patada y le dio dos golpes a James en el pecho seguido de un golpe en el mentón, James se giró y lanzó una patada de talón pero Izanamy salto esquivándola, Izanamy estiro su brazo derecho y disparo una bola de fuego, James se cruzó de brazos creando varias rocas negras frente a él, la bola de fuego exploto pero la roca apenas se calentó, James voló la roca haciéndola pedazos que fueron hacia Izanamy pero Izanamy solo grito liberando una onda de energía roja y negra, Izanamy comenzó a correr rodeando a James y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego, James concentro rocas en sus brazos y lanzó varios golpes desviando los ataques de Izanamy, siguió desviando los ataques hasta que Izanamy comenzó a ir más rápido y creo un remolino rojo en el campo, Izanamy sonrio y estiro su brazo derecho liberando una llamarada, el remolino se volvió de fuego y James grito quedando justo en el centro, Izanamy se detuvo y estiro el brazo derecho concentrando energía roja en su dedo y la disparo en forma de un rayo, el ataque golpeó el remolino y termino explotando, James grito en medio de la explosión-

¡James! -Boa, Ayumi y Nyu gritaron asustados pero en medio del fuego apareció una energía verde oscura y de ahí a apareció una tortuga verde hecha de energía de gran tamaño-

La forma chi -dijo Boa sorprendida- está usando la bestia de energía -la tortuga dio un salto y se elevó, comenzó a girar y cayó hecha una bola, Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando el ataque pero al momento de impactar con el suelo se produjo una onda de viento y sonido que empujó a Izanamy más hacia atrás, la tortuga se giró lanzando un golpe con su cola, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos pero el golpe fue muy fuerte y lo empujó contra unas rocas, la tortuga dio un ligero salto y golpeó el suelo haciendo que varias rocas en forma afilada salieran del suelo e Izanamy recibió algunas cortas en el cuerpo-

Vaya creo que lo subestime -dijo Izanamy serio, la tortuga se volvió a meter dentro de su caparazón y giró hacia el golpeándolo con fuerza, Izanamy estaba gritando un poco hasta que termino impactado con fuerza en un campo de rocas, la tortuga se quedo de pie mientras James estaba respirando de forma agitada dentro de la tortuga y tenía algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo, se escucho un grito y luego apareció un resplandor rojo en el campo, de la energía apareció un lobo negro y rojo hecho de energía con ojos rojos y las marcas de la forma Guardian de Izanamy en la cara en color rojo-

No puede ser...-dijo James sorprendido, la tortuga avanzó rodando de nuevo pero el lobo se quedó de pie y la sujeto con sus brazos quedando en un forcejeo, el lobo gruño y le dio un golpe en el caparazón haciendo que quedará acostada en el suelo, el lobo gruño y sujeto los extremos del caparazón de la tortuga, la levanto y luego la estrelló con fuerza en algunas rocas, James se quejó pero el lobo la volvió a levantar esta vez lanzándola a otro lado haciendo que se quedara acostada de cabeza, el lobo quedo a cuatro a patas y abrió la boca concentrando energía negra en su boca, formó una esfera y la disparo contra la tortuga creando una explosión, la tortuga salió del fuego girando el lobo gruño formando una segunda esfera que le dio de lleno a la tortuga creando otra explosión pero esta vez la explosión también afectó al lobo dejandolo un poco herido igual que a Izanamy, James perdió la forma gigante y cayó al suelo acostado y herido, estaba sangrando un poco por el pecho mientras Izanamy tenía ligeras heridas en el cuerpo, Izanamy deshizo su forma gigante y llegó a, suelo con calma para ver a James, James se levanto y trato de golpearlo pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara y luego otro en el estomago haciendo que James se quejara y cayera al suelo herido y quejándose-

Parece que ya no tienes más fuerza -dijo Izanamy serio- bien ya no me des problemas -lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto, concentro energía en su mano derecha haciendo que sus garras fueran más grandes- despreocúpate pronto dejaras de sentir dolor

¡Suéltalo! -Boa grito avanzando pero todavía su Gema no regresaba con ella, Boa grito y avanzó tratando d morder a Izanamy pero el solo concentro energía en su cola y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándola al suelo

No estorbes -dijo Izanamy serio-

Déjame..déjame...-dijo James molesto pero Izanamy clavo sus garras en la cintura de James, James solo abrió la boca mientras sus ojos se hacían blancos, en el cuerpo de James apareció uña resplandor verde mientras Izanamy seguía con sus garras clavadas en el, siguió aplicando más energía y en esto comenzó a sacar una esfera verde de energía del cuerpo de James, aplicó fuerza y termino sacando la esfera del cuerpo de James viendo un dentro de esa energía estaba la gema de la tortuga y la serpiente completa, Izanamy solo dejó caer a James a un lado dejando que se quejara-

¡James! ¡James ¿estás bien?! -Boa gritaba asustada pero James seguía vivo y quejándose-

Si...pero..muy...débil...Boa...mi..Gema nuestra...Gema -dijo James molesto tratando de levantarse pero cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy tenía la Gema en sus manos emanando energía verde- ¡Devuelmela...! -James trato de levantarse pero el dolor en su cuerpo era muy fuerte y se quedó acostado en el suelo, Izanamy cerró el puño y soltó un fuego negro de su mano, la energía desapareció y mostró la Gema pero en vez de ser verde ahora estaba cubierta de una capa de hielo, Boa y James se sorprendieron de ver la Gema cubierta de hielo-

La primera Gema del Guardian es mía -dijo Izanamy serio- los dejaré vivir por ahora sientanse felices por eso -Izanamy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse-

¡No! -Boa grito molesta, trato de atacarlo pero Izanamy desapareció en una esfera de energía negra y Boa cayó al suelo- no...la Gema...

La hemos perdido...-James solo se quejó y cayó desmayado, Boa, Ayumi y Nyu estaba tratando de ayudarlo mientras Hinata estaba de regreso en China cuando sintió algo en su cuerpo-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- sentí como si el poder James fuera arrebatado de el mismo -vio al cielo y vio qué pasó una estrella- ¿qué pasó? -mientras tanto Byakun estaba revisando la estatua donde su maestra y amigos estaban encerrados-

¿Que fue eso? -Byakun se sorprendió un momento y luego quedo sorprendido- esto no puede ser ¿acaso James está muerto? -Hinata entró por la puerta principal y Byakun la vio- Hinata

Byakun ¿sentiste eso? Creo que James y Boa han sido derrotados -dijo Hinata asustada- esto no me gusta creo que mejor vamos a su ciudad a ver cómo están esto me preocupa demasiado

Tranquila primero quiero ver qué mi madre y amigos estén bien es todo -dijo Byakun serio-

Si encontré la técnica que Izanamy usó para sellarlos pero liberarlos será más complicado -dijo Hinata calmada y de su ropa saco el pergamino y lo abrió- este tipo de sello es complicado de liberar pero creo que puedo hacerlo -Hinata se acercó y choco sus manos dejando los dedos extendidos y comenzó a expulsar una aura roja y negra, Byakun se sorprendió de ver esa energía en Hinata luego se volvió dorada, entrelazo sus dedos y levanto el dedo índice de cada mano, separó sus manos y luego levanto los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda y los sujeto con los dedos de la derecha dejando extendidos los dos primeros dedos de su mano, concentro energía en sus manos y luego toco la estatua liberando ondas de energía dorada que recorrieron la estatua hasta se fue rompiendo poco a poco-

Me doy cuenta de que tu familia es muy hábil con diferentes técnicas y habilidades -dijo Byakun sorprendido, la estatua se comenzó a romper y las figuras parecían que se movían-

Mira están regresando -dijo Hinata sonriendo, la estatua se rompió y los cuando cayeron al suelo tosiendo y respirando agitados-

¡Madre! -Byakun sujeto a Wen en sus brazos y la cargo un momento para verla- tranquila solo respira normal -Wen estaba respirando de forma agitada mientras toca con fuerza-

Byakun...-Wen estaba recuperando el aliento mientras los demás estaban levantándose del suelo excepto por Ming la cual estaba quejándose de dolor-

Tranquilos todo va a estar bien Wings rápido ve por el equipo médico -dijo Byakun serio-

Si a la orden -dijo Wings nerviosa, Hinata ayudó a levantarse a los demás y reviso a Ming-

Byakun está leoparda tiene los huesos del brazo rotos -dijo Hinata sorprendida- necesitará ayuda y rápido -Byakun asintió y Hinata vio a Ming la cual estaba muy asustada y alterada- tranquila tranquila todo estará bien no te asustes ya pasó -Ming solo pudo quedarse tranquila, el equipo médico estaba llevándose a los compañeros de Byakun, Hinata estaba ayudando a curara a Ming mientras Byakun estaba revisando a Wen de que estuviera bien-

Madre por favor necesitaré saber todo lo qué pasó -dijo Byakun serio y Wen asintió-

Señor Byakun por favor necesita descansar -dijo una cabra hembra sería- cuando ella descanse lo suficiente le prometo que lo dejaremos hablar con ella

Gracias -dijo Byakun preocupado, las cabras se llevaron los compañeros de Byakun a una clínica en la ciudad imperial- ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?

Tranquilo Byakun todo se resolverá -dijo Hinata preocupada pero Byakun estaba molesto-

No lo creo mientras Izanamy siga libre no creo que haya ni un minuto de paz -dijoByakun serio mientras Hinata bajo las orejas alto deprimida- sé que quieres defenderlo por lo que sientes por el pero hay que afrontar los hechos el quiere destruirlo todo y no hay otra manera más que pelear como se debe -Hinata asintió y se dio la vuelta respirando agitada y luego vio el pergamino dentro de su blusa-

 _Créeme seré yo quien lo detenga_ -pensó Hinata deprimida mientras en el techo del castillo estaba Scarge viendo toda la escena, dio un salto y se fue avanzando de techo en techo hasta llegar al palacio de Ichihime, Ichihime estaba sentada en su trono cuando sintió que el aire cambio un poco-

¿Eres tu Scarge? -dijo Ichihime calmada sujetando con fuerza a su hijo-

Si su majestad y tengo noticas que darle -dijo Scarge serio-


	12. Chapter 12

_**La venganza de Byakun**_

Byakun estaba en la enfermería viendo a su maestra Wen y a sus amigos los cuales estaban dormidos todavía, Ming estaba en una cirugía mientras Wings estabas sorprendida y deprimida-

Vaya qué clase de Guerrero más despiadado es este hombre -dijo Wings sorprendida- ¿realmente ese hombre es bueno? ¿Byakun verdad que podrás ganarle?

No lo sé -dijo Byakun serio- lo que si estoy seguro es que necesitaré más poder para derrotar a ese miserable -Byakun se levantó pero se comenzó a retirar algo molesto- escucha si la maestra Wen despierta quiero saberlo me preocupa

No hay problema -dijo Wings deprimida, Hinata estaba afuera de la clínica suspirando hasta que un guardia se le acercó corriendo-

¡Señora Hinata! -dijo el guardia asustado y Hinata lo detuvo para que se calmara-

Relájate guardia ¿que tienes que decirme? -dijo Hinata calmada y el rinoceronte comenzó a suspirar-

Es el Guerrero Tortuga negra y la Guerrera de la serpiente -dijo el guardia nervioso-

¿James y Boa? ¿Que les pasó? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Hubo un ataque terrible en la zona del pantano dónde estaban los dos Guardianes ahora los dos se encuentran en un estado crítico -dijo el guardia asustado, Hinata se sorprendió mientras Byakun lo escucho saliendo de la clínica y los vio hablar- ellos pidieron que fueran lo antes posible

Iremos como podamos -dijo Byakun serio detrás de ellos y Hinata lo vio asustada- Hinata prepárate usaremos la forma de energía para llegar lo antes posible -Hinata asintió y los dos se fueron formando sus bestias de energía, en el pantano James estaba quejándose y Boa estaba débil, Ayumi y Niu estaban llevando a los dos a una clínica en la ciudad, los metieron rápido, se escucharon algunos gritos de partes de James por las heridas que tenía-

¿Colmo pudo pasar esto? -dijo Ayumi sorprendida-

Ese sujeto era realmente fuerte pero la pregunta que más importa es ¿a dónde se llevó la gema de la tortuga? -dijo Niu serio, mientras tanto en el palacio de Berseck Izanamy apareció en un resplandor rojo pero se escuchaban algunos gritos en una de las habitaciones-

¡Maldita sea! -gritó una loba de pelo rojizo en la cabeza, el pelo de su cara era blanco, tenía pintados los labios de color morado, en sus ojos había un marco morado de tatuaje con dos triángulos a los lados, usaba un leotardo negro metálico con el estómago y la mitad del pecho al descubierto en un tono rojizo, en la parte trasera usaba una tanga con un agujero para su cola, usaba guantes negros metálicos en sus manos hasta llegar casi a los hombros, en sus pies también llevaba una protección desde el empeine hasta la mitad de los muslos, el pelo de sus piernas así como el de su estómago y brazos era blanco con tono rojizo, estaba gritando algo molesta y detrás de ella estaba un lobo de pelo negro en la cabeza y blanco en el resto del cuerpo en un tono azulado, usaba una armadura de cuerpo completo negra con relieve de rayos azules, en sus manos tenía garras metálicas largas igual que en sus piernas-

¡Maldicion! ¡Maldicion! -gritó la loba muy molesta golpeando todo lo que estaba cerca mientras el lobo estaba calmado- ¡ese maldito de Raizar logró llevarse mi triunfo!

Relájate ya Rox destruir el cuarto no logrará nada -dijo el lobo macho serio-

No digas que me cálmate Alexein -dijo Rox molesta y el lobo solo levanto los brazos calmado- el templo de la tortuga no pude corromperlo para nada, los espíritus Guardianes me lo impidieron, pero ese muchacho solo consigue la gema y no solo eso, también la corrompio y ahora viene aquí a entregarsela a nuestro maestro, no hace ver cómo idiotas

En primera le encargaron esa misión y él cumplió lo más seguro -dijo Alexein serio- segundo no sabemos qué efectos pudo tener el templo sobre ti

Hay mejor cállate -dijo Rox molesta, se dio la vuelta viendo que Izanamy había llegado- me da rabia ver que sigue como si nada -Alexein se levantó y pasó sus manos por el estomago de Rox y comenzó a masajear sus senos haciendo que se sonrojara un poco- ¿que quieres? ¿Quieres tener sexo ahora?

Por mi está bien -dijo Alexein sonriendo, la sujeto de los hombros y la lanzó contra la cama que estaba cerca, le arrancó el leotardo mostrando todo su cuerpo desnudo-

No estoy de humor -dijo Rox sería- lo siento cariño pero no quiero ahora -se levantó mostrando que estaba desnuda- ahora lo que quiero hacer pagar a Raizar -Alexein solo negó con la cabeza algo frustrado, mientras Izanamy llegó con Berseck a la sala de su trono y lo vio-

Perfecto bien hecho Izanamy -dijo Berseck sonriendo, Izanamy mostró la Gema de la tortuga y Berseck sonrió- ahora dame la Gema quiero tomar su poder -extendió su brazo y trato de tomarla pero Izanamy se dio la vuelta y guardó la Gema en su armadura- ¿qué haces?

Está Gema y su poder se quedarán conmigo como prevención -dijo Izanamy serio- no confió en nadie de este palacio y la Gema estará a salvo conmigo

Maldito desagradecido -dijo Dark enojado en uno de los extremos pero Berseck levantó el brazo haciendo que se quedara callado-

Creo que el tiene razón no sabemos qué clase de enemigos hay aquí -dijo Berseck serio- bien conserva la Gema que sea un recuerdo de tu triunfo pero cuando juntes las que faltan me las traerás todas sin excepciones -Izanamy solo asintió y se retiró-

Mi señor no confío en el puede que se ponga en contra nuestra -dijo Dark enojado-

Silencio hijo mío -dijo Berseck serio- no hay porque tener el cuerpo de Izanamy están bajo mi control así como su mente el no podrá saber que está pasando a menos que yo lo permita -Berseck estaba riéndose un poco mientras Izanamy entro a su cuarto, se quitó la armadura que estaba hecha de energía y se acercó a una cama para ver qué había una cola blanca y larga ahí mientras el aire se ponía frío-

¿Qué haces aquí Snow? -dijo Izanamy serio y se sentó en la cama mientras una loba blanca con ojos rojos se levanto de las sabanas mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, tenía caderas anchas vientre delgado, pechos copa c con pezones rosados claros, sus piernas eran amplias y con muslos fuertes y gruesos, su cola era larga y esponjosa, la loba sonrío abrazando a Izanamy por la espalda- Snow ya dime que es lo que quieres

Ya sabes bien quiero tener sexo ahora después de un largo día de pelear vamos tu acepta yo solo haré todo el trabajo -dijo Snow sonriendo, Izanamy solo se quejó un poco y se acostó en la cama, Snow se sentó sobre el y soltó un gemido- je no cabe duda de que en verdad eres un guerrero prodigio -Snow comenzó a moverse doblando sus rodillas mientras soltaba gemidos, estaba moviendo de arriba abajo mientras su vagina soltaba algunos fluidos- se siente muy rico mi amo, amo amo -siguió comiendo se rápido mientras Izanamy le sujeto los senos y los movió de un lado a otro y peñisco un poco sus pezones- hay así -Snow se puso de rodillas en la cama mientras Izanamy estaba detrás de ella- vaya hasta que finalmente decidiste hacer algo -Izanamy la penetro y Snow soltó un fuerte gemido mezclado con un grito, la sujeto de sus caderas y comenzó a moverse forma rápida, Snow estaba sonriendo sonrojada mientras la cama se llenaba de alguno de sus fluidos- oh así que rico mi amo, más, más, más fuerte si -Izanamy aplicó más fuerza haciendo que Snow gimiera con fuerza, aplicó más rapidez y se escuchaba como Snow gemía y su vagina no paraba de mojarse, Snow quedó con el pecho y cara pegadas a la cama gimiendo y sacando la lengua- que rico, ¡Así si más fuerte! ¡Dame tu leche! ¡Quiero tu leche! -Izanamy solo dio un último empujón y eyaculo dentro de ella haciendo que gritara- ¡Me corro! -Snow soltó algo de fluido en la cama e Izanamy se acostó a su lado mientras Snow estaba cansada y sus piernas temblaban-

¿Estás satisfecha? -dijo Izanamy serio y Snow lo abrazo de su lado derecho-

Si completamente -dijo Snow sonriendo mientras su vagina soltaba algo de fluido, mientras tanto en la aldea del pantalón Byakun y Hinata estaban llegando solo para encontrar que la aldea había sido atacada-

No cabe duda también estuvo por aquí -dijo Byakun serio, siguieron recorriendo el lugar hasta llegar a una clínica y encontraron al maestro Niu- maestro Niu

El Guerrero Byakun y la Guerrera Fénix supongo que ya se enteraron -dijo Niu serio-

Si venimos a ver a James y a Boa -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Llegan en un buen momento James acaba de despertar pero está muy débil todavía -dijo Niu calmado, los tres pasaron para ir al cuarto de James y verlo acostado en la cama con el cuerpo vendado-

Hola chicos -dijo James débilmente los dos se acercaron para verlo-

James sé que te sientes muy débil pero quiero que me digas quién te hizo esto -dijo Byakun calmado-

Esto lo hizo Izanamy...el vino nos...atacó por sorpresa...y se llevó -dijo James serio pero sintió algo de dolor y se quejó, se calmo un momento y luego tomó fuerza- el se llevó mi Gema

¡Eso no puede ser posible! -grito Byakun sorprendido mientras Hinata estaba más que sorprendida- ¡El les quitó sus gemas! ¡Esto es imposible!

Eso...fue...lo que paso...-dijo James de forma débil- aún estoy..débil por la pelea...pero sé que el no se quedara de brazos cruzados él vendrá por las demás gemas...Byakun eres el único que...puede detenerlo...confió en que tú podrás con esto...-James le sujeto el hombro y Byakun asintió serio-

Es mejor que descanses James yo me encargaré de pelear contra Izanamy -dijo Byakun serio, James asintió y lo dejaron un momento, los dos salieron de la clínica- bien creo que tengo un plan Hinata, escucha cuando este peleando con el y lo haya debilitado lo suficiente tu atacaras por la espalda y lo derrotarás

¿Que? Me estás pidiendo que lo mate -dijo Hinata molesta- no puedo hacer eso Byakun por más que estés molesto no puedo hacerlo

Hinata sé cómo te sientes pero creo qué hay una opción de detenerlo sin matarlo -dijo Byakun serio solo quiero tu apoyo es todo -Hinata estaba preocupada pero termino asintiendo, después de unas horas Hinata y Byakun estaban en medio de la ciudad de Byakun la cual estaba destruida y los aldeanos habían escapado- bien estaremos atentos y para llamarlo tendré que hacerlo con fuerza -Byakun comenzó a gritar y expulsó rayos de su cuerpo pasando a su forma de maestro, Izanamy despertó en su cama pero se sintió mareado un momento, se volvió a poner su armadura y luego vio a Snow-

¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo Izanamy confundido- algo no está bien -camino un poco y toco su cabeza sus ojos ya no eran rojos como antes si que ahora eran normales- ¿que me está pasando? -se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a jadear un poco, se calmo pero llego con Berseck y el lo algo extraño, Izanamy golpeó el suelo y desapareció en energía negra dejando un agujero en el campo y apareció en la ciudad frente a Byakun y Hinata-

Finalmente apareciste -dijo Byakun serio mientras Izanamy estaba un poco mareado, sus ojos estaban brillando un poco- ¿que te pasa? ¿No puedes pelear?

Yo diría que te calles pero no importa -dijo Izanamy serio, vio a Hinata un poco apartada y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle- Hinata...

Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez Izanamy, devuélveme la Gema de la Tortuga negra -dijo Byakun molesto-

Je tendrás que matarme para que te la de -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Berseck lo vio desde su trono, apretó el puño e Izanamy gritó sujetando la cabeza-

¿Que le pasa? -dijo Hinata sorprendida pero Izanamy expulsó energía negra y roja-

Parece que mi poder sigue agotado por derrotar a James y Boa vamos terminemos con estos de una vez Byakun -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien te traeré de regreso por qué Hinata me quiere convencer de que no eres así -dijo Byakun serio- y para traerte de regreso hay que pelar

Que esto sea emocionante -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsó energía roja y negra mientras Byakun expulsó energía plateada y azul, los dos avanzaron y lanzando un golpe chocando sus puños haciendo una fuerte colisión en el campo, los dos estaban concentrando energía en sus puños haciendo un gran resplandor y brillo en el campo mientras el aire giraba mucho entre ellos, los dos estaban gritando y lanzaron otro golpe escuchándose un fuerte impacto en el campo, los dos estaban peleando rápido hasta que Byakun le sujeto los puños a Izanamy y los dos entrelazaron sus dedos quedando en un forcejeo-

¿Porque hiciste todo esto? -dijo Byakun enojado mientras forcejeaba con Izanamy- ¡¿Por que destruiste todo y mataste a gente inocente?!

Así como tú yo tengo una misión que cumplir -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos expulsaron energía haciendo el Aura más grande, se formó un agujero en el suelo por el poder de ambos- Byakun perdóname

¿Que dices? -dijo Byakun confundido, Izanamy le dio un cabeza en la cara y se giró dándole una patada en el pecho, Byakun se quedó de pie e Izanamy formó una esfera de fuego negra y la disparo de un golpe, Byakun le dio un golpe y salto a un lanzó, lanzó un golpe vertical y disparo una rayo azul, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Byakun apareció detrás de él y y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Izanamy fue alejado pero se giró en aire y Byakun apareció dándole una patada en el pecho- no hay que ser un genio para hacer notar que soy más rápido que tú

Es verdad eres el Guardian más rápido -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, lanzó un golpe pero Byakun desapareció y apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe y le dio en la cara, Izanamy se giró y cayó a cuatro patas, Byakun apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe vertical con sus brazos y cruzó sus muñecas liberando una red de rayos eléctricos, Izanamy desapareció esquivando el ataque, los rayos siguieron hasta que explotaron en un lado, Izanamy apareció encima de Byakun y lanzó un golpe envuelto en fuego carmesí, se escucho un fuerte impacto en el campo seguido de una explosión, en medio del fuego los dos estaban avanzando peleando solo con sus puños, Byakun lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando cuatro ondas cortantes, Izanamy desapareció de y apareció a su derecha, concentro fuego en sus manos formando una gran esfera, Byakun estiro sus brazos y liberó un gran rayo concentrado, Izanamy avanzó y choco su esfera con el rayo de Byakun creando una gran colisión, el poder de ambos iba en aumento causando que la tierra temblara un poco-

¿Por que...porque dijiste lo lamento? -dijo Byakun confundido, los ojos de Izanamy estaba perdiendo algo de color casi volviendo a la normalidad- ¿esos ojos? -la colisión siguió aumentando de tamaño-

Debes derrotarme...Byakun -dijo Izanamy pero parecía que estaba sufriendo un poco, Hinata apareció en la cima de un edificio viendo la pelea, la colisión liberó una onda de energía que la empujo un poco, la colisión termino explotando creando algo de fuego en el campo, Byakun avanzó envuelto en energía y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el pecho liberando rayos en su cuerpo, Izanamy gritó un poco y cayó de rodillas con una herida en el pecho en forma de quemadura-

Bien haré lo que me pides te derrotaré -dijo Byakun serio, lanzó una patada dándole a Izanamy en la cabeza lanzándolo contra una casa, Byakun concentro rayos en sus brazos y lanzó un golpe con ambos liberando una red eléctrica, la red termino golpeando la casa causando una explosión, Izanamy salió de la explosión, concentro energía en sus manos creando púas largas de color rojo y negra, las lanzó y se divieron en varias púas, Byakun junto sus manos y creo su lanza, comenzó a girar creando una escudo de energía eléctrica que la ayuda a deshacer las púas, Izanamy apareció detrás de Byakun y liberó una gran esfera de fuego causando una gran explosión, en medio del fuego Izanamy y Byakun estaba peleando en un intercambiando de golpes y patadas, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y una patada, le dio a Byakun en el mentón y luego en el pecho, Izanamy avanzó pero Byakun se giró dandole una patada en el mentón, Byakun volvió a girar dándole una patada en el pecho, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy sujeto del brazo de Byakun y ambos liberaron una descarga de rayos haciendo una onda de rayos en el campo, los dos se separaron y se cubrieron de rayos formando esferas eléctricas, los dos avanzaron lanzando, un golpe, hubo un choque entre ambos soltando un fuerte resplandor en el campo, en medio del gran resplandor crearon sus forma de bestias gigantes, los dos avanzaron chocando sus cabezas en un fuerte impacto, los dos se levantaron y avanzaron chocando sus patas en un forcejeo-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, el tigre lanzó un golpe horizontal con su pata delantera, pero el lobo se agachó y avanzó mordiendo el cuello del tigre y lo tiro al suelo, el tigre retrajo sus patas y le dio una patada en el pecho al lobo lanzándolo a otro extremo, los dos concentraron energía en sus hocicos formando grandes esferas de sus elementos, las dispararon formando un choque y este término explotando cubriendo el campo con un resplandor, el lobo cayó a cuatro patas mostrando que Izanamy estaba respirando agitado sujetando su ojo izquierdo, su ojo derecho seguía negro pero su ojo izquierdo era normal-¿Izanamy? Claro ahora lo entiendo...

¿Qué pasa? Bajaste el ritmo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, su tigre rugió y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, se envolvió en energía, apareció a la derecha del lobo y le dio un golpe en las costillas, se giró y salto para estrellarse en el cuerpo del lobo de nuevo, el lobo estaba acostado e Izanamy se estaba cansando, el tigre concentro energía en su hocico y se alejó un poco, el lobo se levanto y concentro energía en su cuerpo, el tigre estaba por disparar la esfera pero el lobo apareció frente a él y choco su cuerpo con el ataque de Byakun causando una gran explosión afectando a los dos, Byakun deshizo el tigre y cayó al suelo herido del lado derecho y su ropa estaba rota, Izanamy cayó al otro extremo con algunas heridas y su armadura se caía a pedazos de la zona del pecho- eso fue un golpe suicida pero noto algo diferente en ti ¿que es?

No lo sé pero el poder oscuro está disminuyendo -dijo Izanamy calmado mostrando que su ojo izquierdo era normal pero su ojo derecho seguía negro y rojo- sigue atacándome aún no tengo control de mi cuerpo -Berseck estaba viendo la pelea y gruño, apretó el puño derecho e Izanamy gritó sujetando su pecho-

¡¿Que tienes?! -Hinata gritó asustada, Izanamy solo expulsó energía negra de su cuerpo y avanzó envuelto en energía, Byakun también expulsó energía y los chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Izanamy lanzó un golpe disparos una esfera de fuego negro, Byakun saltó a un lado, se giró y de sus pies soltó un viendo azul, avanzó de regreso y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el mentón tirándolo en el suelo, Izanamy se levantó y giró sobre sus manos y le dio una patada a Byakun detrás de la cabeza, Byakun se quejó pero Izanamy se levantó y le dio una patada en el pecho empujándolo un poco, Byakun se quejó e Izanamy le dio un codazo en el pecho, Byakun se quejó un poco y los dos comenzaron a lanzar golpes en un intercambio, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido haciendo que sus puños chocarán causando una onda de sonido por el impacto, Byakun desapareció y apareció a la izquierda de Izanamy, lo sujeto del cuello y lo fue empujando, lo estrelló contra un casa y la atrevió mientras corría, Izanamy levantó sus piernas y le dio una patada en el pecho, Byakun se quejó y lo soltó, Izanamy concentro fuego negro en su puño derecho y avanzó, le dio un golpe a Byakun en el estomago liberando una onda de viento y fuego Byakun fue alejado quedando con una quemadura en el cuerpo, expulsó energía y formó una red de rayos en su cuerpo, Izanamy gritó expulsando energía negra y roja formando una llamarada en su cuerpo-

Ya deténganse los dos...-Hinata estaba preocupada, los dos avanzaron chocando sus hombros en un fuerte impacto, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes, Byakun lanzó un golpe e Izanamy saltó esquivándolo, tomó una roca de una de los edificios y la levanto, avanzó y la estrelló con Byakun causando un leve temblor- ya basta por favor...-Byakun grito y salió de las rocas golpeando a Izanamy en el estomago, los dos se estrellaron con una casa, causando que está comenzará a derrumbarse en pedazos, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus rodillas en un fuerte impacto, los dos chocaron sus brazos y comenzaron a forcejear causando un gran choque de energías, los dos dieron un salto soltando una onda de viento, los dos se elevaron en el aire quedando suspendidos en el punto más alto, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes de nuevo, Byakun le dio un golpe en el estomago a Izanamy y libero rayos en su cuerpo, Izanamy se quejó pero le dio un golpe a Byakun soltando un reflejo de energía oscura, los dos siguieron peleando soltando reflejos de energía en el aire-

¿Por que..? -Hinata comenzó a llorar un poco- ¿por qué sigues peleando? Ya basta por favor me duele verte así -vio a Izanamy mientras el seguía peleando contra Byakun, los dos crearon sus armas de energía y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus ataques creando una gran explosión entre los dos, los dos fueron lanzándose contra unos edificios y se impactaron con fuerza, los dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron de nuevo contra el otro, Byakun e Izanamy sujetaron sus manos quedando en un forcejeo, los dos estaban expulsando energía de sus cuerpos, entre los dos se formó una aura de rayos de color roja, las rocas se levantaron y se formó un campo de rayos, los dos siguieron forcejeando hasta que Izanamy aplicó más fuerza y Byakun se quejó, Byakun se logró soltar y levanto sus brazos para lanzar un golpe, Izanamy levanto la cabeza y choco su frente con la cara de Byakun haciendo que a los les saliera un poco de sangre, Izanamy lo abrazo de su cintura y lo levanto, lo atrajo y lee dio un golpe en la cara, Byakun escupió sangre y le dio un golpe al mentón a Izanamy, los rodaron en el aire y avanzaron, Izanamy le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Byakun se quejó y le dio un golpe en el pecho seguido de otro en la mejilla, los dos se quejaron pero Izanamy le dio un rodillazo en las costillas, lo hizo girar y avanzó corriendo dándole un golpe en la espalda, lo hizo que se empujara un poco más y le dio una patada en la espalda, dio un salto y empujó a Byakun en su espalda con su hombro derecho, lo estuvo empujando hasta que lo estrelló con fuerza en una roca y Byakun grito escupiendo algo de sangre, Izanamy gruño forcejeando con el cuerpo de Byakun pero Byakun liberó una aura de rayos y lo electrocuto haciendo que se alejara de el, Izanamy se quejó y salto hasta quedar de pie, se quejó un poco y comenzó a doblar sus rodillas, Byakun se levantó y se sujeto el estomago mientras Izanamy se sujeto el pecho-

Los dos están débiles es mi oportunidad -dijo Hinata deprimida, concentro fuego en sus manos formando una lanza hecha de fuego y avanzó de un paso, apareció detrás de Izanamy y lanzó un golpe directo, Izanamy se giró y sujeto la lanza con su mano derecha- me descubrió...

Hinata perdóname -dijo Izanamy deprimido, los dos expulsaron fuego creando una gran llamarada- no quiero que te pase nada por eso...-Izanamy dijo algo pero Hinata se sorprendió lo que que escucho, los dos saltaron dejando una onda de sonido, Izanamy concentro energía creando una katana de energía negra en su mano derecha, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus armas causando un resplandor rojo en el campo y expulsaron energía, los dos estaban haciendo la llamarada más grande- Hinata escucha mientras aún tengo algo de auto control...-Izanamy siguió hablando mientras Hinata estaba sorprendida- ¿ahora lo entiendes?

Entendido -dijo Hinata sería, expulsó más fuego y los dos estaban gruñendo, los dos saltaron mientras Berseck estaba molesto y golpe su mesa-

¡Acaba con los dos! -Berseck gritó e Izanamy gritó haciendo que su energía saliera sin control- ¡Mátalos! -el ojo derecho de Izanamy se volvió completamente rojo, estiro su brazo derecho y disparo una rayo de fuego concentrado, Izanamy creo sus alas de fuego y se cruzó de alas soportando el ataque, Byakun apareció detrás de Izanamy y sujeto por el estomago con sus brazos, grito y lo levantó estrellándolo de cabeza contra el suelo, Izanamy gritó haciendo su llamarada negra y lo empujó haciendo que se alejara, Izanamy se giró y quedo a cuatro patas, Izanamy se sujeto la cabeza y comenzó a expulsar más energía-

¡Ahora que salta distraído! -Byakun expulsó energía formando rayos en su cuerpo y los concentro en sus manos formando las mandíbulas de un tigre en su cuerpo, Hinata extendió los brazos formando una llamarada tomando la forma de un fénix, Izanamy grito y levanto el puño derecho formando una gran esfera de fuego de gran tamaño- ¡Rugido del emperador del rayo! -Byakun extendió los brazos y el tigre rugió avanzando hecho de energía blanca-

¡Aletazo del fénix! -Hinata retrajo sus brazos y luego los estiro liberando una gran fénix hecho completamente de fuego, los dos ataques avanzaron pero Izanamy grito y golpe el suelo con la esfera liberando una gran explosión en el campo en forma de esfera, los dos ataques de Byakun y Hinata chocaron con la esfera causando una gran colisión y luego un temblor, los tres estaban gritando haciendo que el suelo temblara y la energía aumentará de tamaño, las tres energías terminaron explotando en el campo afectando a los tres Guerreros, Byakun y Hinata gritaron pero Byakun cubrió a Hinata con su cuerpo, Izanamy fue lanzando contra algunas casa hasta terminar enterrado, Hinata termino más alejada mientras Byakun terminó en el suelo perdiendo su transformación y volvió a la normalidad, en unas rocas Hinata se levantó algo herida y vio a Byakun tirado en el suelo-

Byakun...-Hinata trató de levantarse pero en eso se escucho como Izanamy estaba respirando agitado, Hinata se ocultó un momento para verlo-

Toma su Gema -Berseck estaba viendo a Izanamy apretó más sus puños e Izanamy sintió dolor en su cuerpo- tráeme esa Gema ya -Izanamy se quejó y comenzó a caminar hacia Byakun, Izanamy trató de detenerse pero su cuerpo estaba muy herido y no podía hacer nada, se acercó y la energía oscura lo cubrió haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera y sujetará el brazo de Byakun donde tenía la Gema, Izanamy creo unas garras de energía oscura y las clavo en el brazo derecho de Byakun haciendo que gritara con fuerza, Izanamy tomó la Gema y la cubrió con su energía negra haciendo que le apareciera una ligera capa de hielo-

No...-dijo Hinata sorprendida viendo que Izanamy tenía la Gema en sus manos-

Hinata...-Izanamy se estaba moviendo un poco y de su ropa saco una especie de pluma, con esfuerzo y la lanzó hasta que llegó con Hinata- úsala cuando...sea necesario...-levantó la pluma viendo que era una pluma de fénix, Izanamy golpeó el suelo y desapareció en energía negó y roja del campo dejando un agujero, Hinata solo vio la pluma en sus manos-

Entonces está es la clave de la pelea final -dijo Hinata sorprendida-


	13. Chapter 13

_**Un mensaje para Hinata**_

Después de la pelea entre Izanamy y Byakun, Byakun estaba en una clínica en la ciudad imperial mientras Po lo estaba viendo algo molesto, Hinata estaba preocupada viendo cómo Byakun tenía todo el cuerpo vendado por los golpes y heridas que había recibido-

¿Por que me dijeron que Izanamy estaba llevándose las gemas de los Guardianes? -dijo Po molesto pero Hinata estaba viendo a Byakun, Hinata estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en los rasgos que tuvo Izanamy durante la pelea- Hinata te estoy hablando

Ahora no Po -dijo Hinata sería y se dio la vuelta para irse caminando pero Po la sujeto de la mano- suéltame

No hasta que me expliques está pasando -dijo Po serio, Hinata hizo que en su brazo apareciera fuego y Po la soltó sorprendido-

Esto es asunto mío no tienes nada que ver -dijo Hinata sería y se retiró dejando a Po molesto, Hinata termino llegando al campamento con los demás y suspiro-

Hinata ¿Descubriste qué pasó? -dijo Clent preocupado-

Me temo que si pero no es bueno, durante la pelea contra Byakun pude notar que Izanamy estaba siendo controlado, sus movimientos, su fuerza, su energía igual que sus habilidades son muy diferentes -dijo Hinata sería- esto no me gusta chicos, si Izanamy está asiendo manipulado por Berseck y su energía entonces comenzará a destruirlo todo y a todos

Si Berseck lo controla debe haber una forma de detenerlo -dijo Bruce serio, todos estaban pensando un poco-

Creo tener una pero será complicada -dijo Hinata calmada- en medio de su pelea interna me lanzó esto -de su ropa saco la pluma de Fénix- está pluma viene de Phoenix pero no entiendo ¿por que me la dio?

Tal vez te quiere dar un mensaje con la pluma -dijo Saru sorprendido- tal vez haya algo dentro de esa pluma

¿Un mensaje? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- tal vez si pero necesitaré meditar por un momento por favor que nadie me moleste y díganle a Lucy que tiene que cuidar de los niños -los tres machos asintieron, Hinata fue a su tienda y la cerró dejando la cortina segura con un broche, se quitó la ropa quedando desnuda completamente, fue a su cama y se sentó quedando en una pose de meditación, tomó la pluma entre sus manos y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, la Gema del fénix brillo con fuerza y cuando Hinata abrió los ojos estaba en un lo que parecía ser un campo verde cubierto de flores y algunas plantas, el cielo era azul y parecía todo lleno de Paz-

Maravilloso ¿no te parece? -se escucho la voz de alguien y ella giró para ver a Izanamy a su derecha, Izanamy estaba desnudo igual que ella-

Izanamy -Hinata corrió y trato de abrazarlo pero terminó pasando entre su cuerpo- ¿qué pasa? ¿Por que? -los dos se dieron la vuelta y extendieron un brazo pero sus manos apenas hicieron contacto y la mano de Hinata pasó atravesando la mano de Izanamy- ¿por que no puedo tocarte?

Porque esto es solo un reflejo de mi energía y lo poco que queda de mi mente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata estaba sorprendida- Hinata escucha tengo un mensaje importante que darte y mi tiempo aquí es poco quiero que pongas atención

No, todavía tengo muchas dudas, tengo muchas preguntas que hacer -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Lo sé pero como te dije mi tiempo es poco, Hinata escucha, estoy siendo controlado por Berseck, toda la destrucción que sucedió, todas las peleas que hubo, todo lo qué pasó fue obra de Berseck -dijo Izanamy serio-

Pero ¿cómo pudo controlarte para que hicieras todo eso? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

El poder de Berseck y el mío están unidos por que el es mi abuelo, mi poder oscuro desciende del suyo, cuando perdí a Luceli y a mi familia el aprovechó esa debilidad en mi mente y mis deseos malignos para controlarme con mayor facilidad -dijo Izanamy serio- ahora usa ese poder para manipularme

Como no puede salir de su palacio más que por su sombra te está usando a ti -dijo Hinata sorprendida- entonces todos empezarán a tenerte de nuevo ¿pero por que se lleva las gemas de los guardianes?

El quiere usar las gemas para tener el máximo poder de todos -dijo Izanamy serio- de entre todos los Guardianes solo yo conozco la razón de porque las quiere, existe un ritual para cualquiera en específico, si lo acompleta China, no, Asia hasta el mundo entero será destruido por Berseck

¿Como lo sabes? ¿Que es ese ritual? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Ese ritual es el llamado de un dios -dijo Izanamy serio, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida- el ritual de llamado de un dios, consiste en que las gemas de los Guardianes deben estar juntas, las seis, todos los poderes de nivel maestro en su punto y el poder de la luz y la oscuridad juntos como un catalizador

El catalizador eres tú -dijo Hinata calmada e Izanamy asintió- tú eres el híbrido no solo de especies sino de energía y elementos

Así es, las gemas se unirán en un solo cuerpo y el catalizador servirá para medir el poder y unirlo en el cuerpo -dijo Izanamy serio- cuando el poder este perfectamente mezclado el poder de un dios será llamado, por eso Berseck quiere las gemas cuando los seis Guardianes estén juntos de nuevo el poder de un dios surgira y usará ese poder para destruirlo todo

¡No! Tenemos que hacer algo y lo más pronto posible para detenerlo -Hinata gritó molesta y golpeó su puño con la palma y la apretó- ¿que puedo hacer?

Para esto tengo un plan, Hinata debes enfrentarme y derrotarme -dijo Izanamy serio- escucha no te di esta pluma solo para darte un mensaje, sino porque esta pluma será la clave para el nivel más poderoso conocido, el Modo Explosivo

¿Mi modo explosivo? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Así es -dijo Izanamy calmado- está pluma tiene el poder suficiente para activar tu modo explosivo, te lo encargo Hinata, debes detenerme y detener el plan de Berseck -el cuerpo de Izanamy comenzó a hacerse transparente-

Tu cuerpo ¿que le pasa? -dijo Hinata intranquila-

Mi tiempo se acabo...volveré a mi estado inconsciente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me gustaría pedirte perdón Hinata, confió en ti

Te prometo que te traeré de regreso -dijo Hinata sonriendo, trató de tocarlo pero solo lo atravesó- te volveré a ver y traer al verdadero tu de la oscuridad

Gracias...te quiero Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y desapareció de ahí, Hinata solo quedó con la mano extendida y ella vio la pluma en su mano, Hinata despertó y luego vio la pluma en su mano-

Izanamy...-Hinata solo suspiro y luego cerró los ojos- te prometo que lo lograre -mientras tanto en el Valle de la paz Po estaba viendo a los furiosos en el patio mientras Tigresa estaba sería cargando a Lu en sus brazos-

Eso fue lo qué pasó -dijo Po serio los demás estaban sorprendidos y un poco asustados- escuchen no se quedaran a pelear todos vayan al Valle, desalojen a todos, que se vayan a lejos del rango de la pelea

¿Y tú qué harás Po? -dijo Mono preocupado-

Me quedaré a pelear sé que lo puedo vencer -dijo Po serio-

Po es una locura te asesinara -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Lo siento Tigresa pero es mi deber -dijo Po un poco más calmado, se acercó y a caricia a su bebé- además tú tienes que estar con nuestra hija tienen que cuidarse -Tigresa estaba preocupada viendo a Po temiendo lo peor- todos quiero que vayan al Valle que la gente comience a irse ya

Entendido -dijeron todos serios, Mono, Grulla, Víbora y Mantis estaban ayudando a que la gente comenzará a irse, Ping estaba preocupado guardando todo con ayuda de Li y lo tenía todo junto en su carreta, Po y Tigresa llegaron con ellos para verlos-

Po, hijo -dijeron Li y Ping sonriendo y le dieron un abrazo a Po de saludo-

Hola papas -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿tiene todo listo?

Si solo faltan algunas cosas -dijo Li sonriendo- ¿vendrás con nosotros? ¿Tienes todo listo?

No papa, está vez quiero que se lleven a Tigresa con ustedes, ella y Lu tienen que estar a salvo -dijo Po calmado-

¡Pero ¿que pasara contigo?! -Ping grito sorprendido viendo a Po-

Me quedaré a pelear -dijo Po serio y los dos padres gritaron sorprendidos- es mi deber quedarme soy el único que puede detenerlo

No hijo, si te quedas aquí es posible que ese lobo asesino te mate y está vez podría no tener piedad como en la ciudad Imperial -dijo Ping asustado y Po asintió-

Lo siento pero no puedo ir además he aumentado mi fuerza desde aquella ocasión -dijo Po serio- está vez podré con el no se preocupen por mí

¿Que no nos preocupemos por ti? Nuestro deber es preocuparnos por ti -dijo Li asustado y sujeto a Po de los hombros- cuando enfrentaste a Kai tuve miedo de perderte pero ese miedo que sentí no es nada comparado con el miedo que tengo ahora, hijo te lo suplico no vayas a pelear

Lo siento está es mi desicion -dijo Po sonriendo, Li solo bajo la mirada preocupado- cuiden muy bien a Tigresa por favor -los dos padres asintieron mientras ellos salían Po y Tigresa se quedaron solos un momento- lamento tener estos caprichos en momentos tan críticos

No lo sientas, de todas maneras tienes razón eres el único que puede detenerlo -dijo Tigresa calmada, le dio un beso en los labios a Po y se separó solo para quedar con la cabeza pegada a su pecho- por favor cuídate mucho, Lu y yo te estaremos esperando

Les prometo que ganare -dijo Po sonriendo y pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de Tigresa dándole un abrazo- solo cuídense, las amo a las dos

Y nosotras te amamos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Lu por su parte estaba moviendo sus manos tratando de alcanzar a Po- alguien se quiere despedir

Cuídate mucho princesa -dijo Po sonriendo- tu madre te cuidara solo no te asustes -Po le dio un beso en la cabeza a a su hija como despedida, todos estaban retirándose mientras Tigresa estaba caminando con Ping y Li Po se quedó en medio Del Valle esperando a que Izanamy llegara, la noche llegó y con ella haga una tormenta de algunos relámpagos, Mono y Grulla estaban recorriendo un campo vigilando si no había peligro-

¿Todo tranquilo Grulla? -Mono vio a Grulla el cual estaba volando sobre el-

Si, sin nada nuevo Mono parece que esta vez no habrá problemas -dijo Grulla calmado y bajo hasta quedar en la rama de un arbol- todo está en calma, pero este clima...está ambiente me perturba un poco

Tienes -dijo Mono sonriendo- no te va a pasar nada el camino hacia el Valle o hacia los refugios es por el otro lado no va a pasar nada malo

Me sentiría más seguro si Shifu estuviera con nosotros -dijo Grulla preocupado-

Si pero ya sabes que se fue a recorrer el mundo en sus últimos días de vida -dijo Mono calmado, se escucho un relámpago, los dos bajaron la cabeza un poco asustados- bueno no te contradigo esto si da miedo -Grulla asintió pero es eso se escucho como algo se movía y unas cadenas estaban sonando cerca- ¿escuchaste eso?

Debió ser el viento -dijo Grulla nervioso, se volvió a escuchar el sonido de una cadena y los dos se quedaron un poco asustados- debe ser el viento, debe ser el viento, debe ser el viento...-Grulla estaba temblando un poco mientras Mono comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol, un relámpago solo y Mono vio a Izanamy en medio del campo con sus ojos brillando de color rojo-

Hay...¿quién es el...? -dijo Mono asustado, un relámpago sonó e Izanamy desapareció, mono se sorprendió igual que Grulla, los dos estaban sorprendidos hasta que Mono sintió que alguien que estaba detrás de él, Mono se dio la vuelta para ver a Izanamy sonriendo detrás de él- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Yuaaar bujiiii hya! -Mono comenzó a gritar de forma rara y salto lanzando una patada soltando una ventisca pero a Izanamy no le afectó y Mono saltó hacia atrás- rayos este sujeto me asusto además me hizo gritar de una manera muy estupida

¿Mono estás bien? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Si pero solo me asusto -dijo Mono calmado y luego vio a Izanamy- este sujeto es muy fuerte hay que estar...-Mono no pudo terminar de hablar, Izanamy le dio un golpe directo en el estómago, Mono solo se quejó y fue lanzando con fuerza hasta que impactó con árbol y lo partió con el cuerpo quedando tirado en el suelo escupiendo algo de sangre y teniendo compulsiones en el cuerpo-

¡Mono! -Grulla voló para verlo y lo movió, Mono tenía los ojos en blanco y parecía que se había roto algunos huesos- sus costillas, Mono varias de tus costillas están rotas, también parece que está por morir -Grulla se enojo y se dio la vuelta para ver a Izanamy molesto- ¡Maldito no te lo perdonaré! -abrió sus alas para empezar a volar-

Negros impacto -Izanamy solo levanto su mano derecha y creó una esfera de energía negra alrededor de Grulla, Grulla se quejó y yo al suelo dejando una onda de sonido por el impacto, Grulla trataba de moverse pero no podía, Izanamy se acercó a él y vio sus alas, solo se escucho un grito de parte de Grulla en medio de la noche, Izanamy siguió caminando mientras Víbora y Mantis estaban recorriendo el lugar-

¡Mantis aquí encontré a Grulla! -Víbora gritó asustada y Mantis avanzó saltando lo más rápido que pudo, Víbora estaba llorando viendo a Grulla en el suelo- Mantis sus alas...sus alas están rotas y el parece que está por morir -Grulla tenía las alas lastimadas y fracturadas mientras estaba igual que Mono tenía los ojos en blanco- ¿que hacemos?

No lo sé, jamás había visto este tipo de daño -dijo Mantis nervioso- mejor los llevamos con los demás ahí debe haber un doctor

Si tienes razón -dijo Víbora nerviosa, se escucho un trueno sonar con fuerza y ella vio rumbo al Valle- espero que Po vaya estar bien

El siempre está bien el es el maestro del palacio de Jade después de todo -dijo Mantis serio- si todo estará bien -Po estaba parado en el centro Del Valle de La Paz de brazos cruzados, se sintió como pasó el viento por su cara y cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy estaba frente a él usando su armadura negra-

Finalmente llegaste -dijo Po serio mientras Izanamy solo dio unos pasos llegando hasta el, los dos estaban en medio de la lluvia y la tormenta de relámpagos- terminaremos nuestra batalla pendiente Izanamy, no voy a tratar de hablar contigo como los otros

No tengo la intension de hablar -dijo Izanamy serio- tengo ganas de matarte, dime ¿tu sangras? -Po se quedo confundido por eso- lo harás -Izanamy dio un paso y le dio un golpe a Po en el estómago y lo alejó lanzándolo contra las escaleras del palacio dejando un agujero por el impacto, Po se levantó algo molesto y se quedó de pie-

Realmente quieres llevar esto tan lejos -dijo Po molesto, expulsó energía pasando a su modo maestro, los dos expulsaron energía haciendo sus auras más grandes, el suelo tembló y los relámpagos sonaron con más fuerza- me quitaste a Hinata, la pusiste en mi contra, eso es algo que jamás te perdonare

No digas estupideces -dijo Izanamy serio- tú la apartaste preferiste a otra, si ella te odia es porque tú la orillaste a eso, tú la despreciaste, yo no tuve nada que ver -Po se quedó de pie y expulsó más energía concentrándola en sus puños- ¿qué harás?

¡Meteoros! -Po avanzó y lanzó vacíos golpes de forma rápida, en medio de del ataque se podía ver que estaba soltando energía dorada en forma de fuego y algunos rayos, Izanamy se quejó y se cruzó de brazos soportando los ataques, los ataques de marcaban en el suelo dejando algunos agujeros por los impactos mientras Po siguió gritando y atacando con más fuerza dejando un rastro de fuego dorado, Izanamy siguió soportando los ataques mientras sus pies se enterraban en el suelo, Po se alejó y estiro los brazos a los lados formando una esfera de energía dorada en cada mano, luego las junto formando una esfera más grande- ¡Resplandor final! -disparo una rayo de energía dorada contra Izanamy causando una explosión en el campo, todos se cubrió de fuego, Tigresa por su parte estaba caminando por el campo y luego vio la explosión-

Po...-Tigresa se preocupado y luego vio a su bebé- señor Li

Si ¿qué pasa hija? -dijo Li calmado y Tigresa le dio a Lu para que la cargara- espera ¿hija qué harás?

Tengo que ayudar a mi esposo -Tigresa salió corriendo a cuatro patas mientras Li trataba de detenerla-

¡No vayas Tigresa! -Ping grito asustado pero Tigresa siguió corriendo, mientras tanto en el Valle Po estaba sudando y respirando agitado viendo el campo de humo-

No estuvo mal -dijo Izanamy serio, su armadura tenía algunas fracturas y estaba perdiendo algunos pedazos- sabes siempre haces todo mal, esos golpes solo eran rápidos y su fuerza disminuyó a medida que ibas más rápido y aplicabas más fuerza, por eso te alejaste y atacaste a distancia con tu energía grave error -Izanamy dio un paso y apareció frente a Po dándole un golpe directo a la boca del estomago enterrando su puño, Po se quejó un poco e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se alejara-

Buen golpe casi lo sentí -dijo Po sonriendo, avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, Po giró y lanzó un golpe con el codo izquierdo pero Izanamy lo bloqueo, Izanamy estiro los brazos y golpeó a Po en la cabeza de a,vos lados con sus manos, Po retrocedió un poco confundido, Po se recuperó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo desvió con su palma izquierda y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Po se quejó e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el mentón haciendo que retrocediera un poco-

Escucha los ataques de tipo bombardeó tienen un truco, no importa la velocidad cada golpe debe ser con un instinto asesino, cada golpe debe tener tu deseo de matar a tu oponente -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡Justo así! -concentro energía roja y negra en sus puños y avanzó lanzando una serie de golpes directos al cuerpo de Po, Po solo se quedo sorprendido y comenzó a retroceder un poco debido a los golpes de Izanamy, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Po directo en el estomago haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre,se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra una casa haciendo que se quedara atorado en la pared- patético

Por favor esto apenas está empezando -dijo Po sonriendo, salió de las rocas y expulsó una aura dorada, Izanamy lo imito y los dos crearon un viento algo fuerte entre los dos, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Po salto y se alejó concentro energía en su puño derecho y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y Po le dio un golpe, los dos fueron empujados dejando una nube de polvo en el campo, se escucho un impacto y se vio cómo Po había sido golpeado en el estomago, Po fue levanto e Izanamy avanzó para darle una patada en el mentón, Po se giró en y comenzó a hacer los trazos del chi para crear su dragón de energía, Izanamy gritó creando su lobo de energía negra, los dos avanzaron en el aire y chocaron sus cabezas en un fuerte impacto creando una onda de viento, los dos des hicieron sus formas gigantes pero dejaron que la energía los rodeará, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en el aire creando una onda de sonido por el impacto, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Po lanzó una patada lateral pero Izanamy levantó los brazos deteniendo la patada, Izanamy expulsó energía haciendo que Po se alejara un poco, Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que empezara a caer hacia el suelo y golpeó el suelo con su cuerpo dejando un agujero en el suelo, Po se quejó pero Izanamy apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo a otro lado, Po se giró y estiro el brazo derecho disparando un esfera de fuego dorada, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos pero la esfera la dio al cuerpo causando una ligera explosión, Po junto sus manos frente a su pecho concentrando energía en sus manos, Po se quedó quieto pero Izanamy apareció a su derecha-

Que bueno que te acercaste -dijo Po calmado- ¡La bendición de las tinieblas! -una aura blanca cubrió a Po pero solo soltó un gran resplandor haciendo que Izanamy fue atacado por ese resplandor y fuera levantando hacia el cielo, Izanamy solo comenzó a caer y cayó de cara al suelo dejando un agujero en el suelo-

Vamos sé que ese no es todo tu poder -dijo Po serio viendo a Izanamy en el suelo- atacaste mi pueblo casi matas a mis amigos y ahora estás en el suelo sin hacer nada -su báculo apareció en sus manos y concentro energía en el- bien ahora acabaré contigo te haré un favor y mataré sin que sientas dolor -estaba por lanzar un golpe al suelo pero Izanamy se levantó rápido y creó una espada de energía negra, la espada avanzó y se clavo en el estómago de Po, Po se quedo sorprendido un momento y luego vio su estómago que había sido atravesando por la espada de Izanamy mientras el mismo Izanamy estaba de rodillas sonriendo frente a él-

¡Po! -Tigresa gritó asustada mientras Po no hacía nada-

Incluso yo puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas engañosas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te duele? -Po soltó su báculo y estaba sorprendido y comenzó a retroceder, Izanamy acortó la espada y Po se sujeto el estomago-

Este ataque...no es nada...-dijo Po serio cubriendo su herida con la mano mientras su boca y estomago comenzó a soltar algo de sangre- recuerda que gracias a mis poder dorado tengo...-Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara con la palma y comenzó a empujarlo hasta que impactó con una casa y luego con las escaleras del palacio y lo dejo estrellado con fuerza, Izanamy volvió a concentrar energía en su mano y creo su espada de energía, con esa espada apuñalo a Po de nuevo en el estomago haciendo que gritara con fuerza-

Eso grita, sufre, suplica porque todo se detenga -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, movió su espada un poco y Po volvió a gritar- el dolor que sientes no es nada comparado a lo que yo sentí, ser derrotado, humillado, traicionado, perder a mi familia, mi maestro, mis hermanas, mi esposa e hijo -Po estaba sorprendido mientras Izanamy estaba muy enojado- no importa qué tanto trates de detenerme jamás podrás derrotarme ya que eres un ser inferior panda, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo lo perdí todo y todo el odio que acumule me dio el poder que tengo

Hay otros caminos aparte del odio -dijo Po serio-

No lo entiendes insecto -dijo Izanamy molesto- desde que tengo uso de razón he peleado, batalla, tras batalla, día tras día, he visto a mis seres amados morir a manos de otros y yo no he podido hacer nada -Izanamy expulsó más energía de su cuerpo- ¡Alguien como tú jamás podrá entender mi fuerza y mi odio! -Izanamy liberó una gran onda de energía negra y roja enfrente de Po creando una gran explosión, la montaña donde estaba el palacio comenzó a temblar y Tigresa comenzó a retroceder un poco por el miedo, Izanamy salió del humo mientras Po estaba tirado en el fondo de un agujero muy herido y perdió su forma de maestro-

Bien parece que ya no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme panda -dijo Izanamy serio y luego vio a Tigresa la cual solo gruño- es verdad ella es lo que amas ahora, entonces ahora entenderás lo que se siente que te arrebaten todo

Detente...-Po trató de moverse pero Izanamy sonriendo-

Tu cállate y quédate de rodillas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, comenzó a caminar y expulsó energía roja y negra, concentro energía en su puño derecho formando una gran esfera de fuego negra- todo lo que veras y lo que amas será reducido a cenizas -Izanamy sonrió haciendo la esfera más grande Po trató de levantarse pero no pudo hacer nada, Tigresa estaba asustada viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy se detuvo y se quedó sorprendido-

Tu...-Tigresa estaba sorprendida viendo a alguien frente a ella- no tienes que venir aquí

Hinata...-Po estaba sorprendido viendo a Hinata frente a Izanamy, los dos solo se vieron a los ojos expulsando energía-


	14. Chapter 14

_**La luz vs**_ _**la oscuridad**_

N el Valle de La Paz todo estaba destruido, Po estaba derrotado y tirado en las escaleras del palacio mientras Izanamy veía a Hinata la cual había protegido a Tigresa-

¿A que has venido Hinata? -dijo Izanamy serio-

He venido a detenerte Izanamy -dijo Hinata sería-

Por favor, no digas esas bromas de muy mal gusto Hinata, sabes que solo Byakun es el único Guerrero que pudo darme pelea, tú eres la tercera Guerrera más fuerte ¿estás segura que me vencerás? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si lo haré -dijo Hinata sería- vamos tengamos nuestra pelea en otro lado, no quiero que personas inocentes pierdan su hogar -señaló a la izquierda- más adelante hay una cascada con un barranco ahí podremos pelear sin que nadie nos moleste ¿aceptas? -Izanamy solo asintió, Hinata pasó a su forma de Guardiana y de su ropa le dio un frasco a Tigresa- úsalo con Po y lo desperdicies inútil

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Tigresa enojada, Hinata no dijo nada solo abrió sus alas y los dos comenzaron a irse rumbo a la izquierda, Hinata volaba con sus alas e Izanamy la seguía corriendo a cuatro patas- espero que sepa lo qué haces Hinata, Tigresa tomó la botella con lo que parecía ser agua dentro, se acercó a Po y lo levanto- ¡Po! ¡Po resiste por favor! -lo levanto y le dio la vuelta viendo su herida, estaba abierta y sangrando demasiado- tranquilo esto debe servir -Tigresa vacío el contenido en la herida de Po haciendo que se cerrará sacando vapor, la herida se cerró y Po reaccionó despertando- Po que bueno que ya estás despierto

Gracias...me aún me duele el cuerpo un poco -dijo Po adolorido tratando de quedar sentado- rayos ese maldito de Izanamy me las pagará, no pienso dejar que se salga con la suya ¿dónde está?

El sé fue con Hinata, los dos están por tener su última batalla -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¡¿Que?! -Po gritó sorprendido y trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolió- no voy a dejar que la mate, tengo que ayudarla

Po estás muy débil y tu cuerpo todavía no se recupera del todo -dijo Tigresa seria y Po cayó al suelo sintiéndose mareado- sé que quieres ayudar y tener una revancha pero admítelo no puedes pelear de momento deja que Hinata lo debilite lo suficiente para que tu le des el golpe final -Po se quedó callado ya asintió- ¿por que te preocupas tanto por ella? -Po no contestó, solo se quedo si sin contestar, mientras tanto Hinata e Izanamy estaba atravesando un bosque, por un rato hasta que llegaron a un acantilado con una cascada a la izquierda de ambos, los dos se pararon y llegaron a un extremo del río quedando de frente, los dos estaban serios viéndose de frente-

Antes de comenzar quiero preguntarte algunas cosas -dijo Hinata seria e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y asintió- ¿por que te llevaste las gemas de James, Boa y Byakun?

Porque se me ordenó que lo hiciera -dijo Izanamy serio-

No, no es solo eso debe haber otra razón para hacerlo -dijo Hinata sería- te conozco y sé que no harías las cosas solo por que si dime la razón

Bien te lo diré -dijo Izanamy serio- reúno las gemas porque así se liberará el máximo poder que tienen, el modo celestial

¿Que...has dicho..? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- debe...ser..mentira...eso no puede ser...El Modo Celestial es algo imposible

Lo es siempre y cuando se cumplan varios puntos claves -dijo Izanamy sonriendo levemente- primero las seis gemas deben estar reunidas, el poder de los seis Guardianes debe girar entre ellos y trasladarse a una persona, pero uno de los seis Guardianes debe ser un híbrido de la luz y la oscuridad un catalizador

Tu, tú eres el catalizador -dijo Hinata sorprendida- por eso..es que..

Lo ves, Berseck me dejo vivir y me hizo parte de su ejército para que yo permita que el consiga el máximo poder, El poder Celestial -dijo Izanamy serio pero Hinata estaba sorprendida-

Izanamy, apenas el tenga lo que quiere te matará ¿que no te das cuenta? -dijo Hinata sorprendida pero Izanamy solo sonrió levemente-

Lo sé, pero ya tengo mis medios para evitar que eso pase -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- mientras tanto me divertiré soltando mi dolor, mi odio y mi rencor en todas las personas de está miserable roca, acabaré con todo y con todos, yo soy Izanamy Shiffer, nací con el propósito de traer orden y justicia a esta condenada roca, este soy yo jajaja jaja -Hinata bajo las orejas sorprendida y deprimida-

Ya no te reconozco, antes tu energía ser fan cálida, protectora, igual que el sol pero ahora solo veo frialdad -dijo Hinata deprimida- pero sé que debajo de toda oscuridad debe estar un rayo de luz, te traeré de vuelta -Izanamy solo sonrió un poco, se escucharon algunos rayos en el cielo y el aire soplo un poco, los dos estaban expulsando energía hasta que Hinata pasó a su forma de Nivel maestra, una roca cayó al suelo y los dos avanzaron corriendo-

Los dos saltaron desde la orilla y avanzaron chocando sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, el aire soplo con fuerza y los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños creando una onda de sonido, los dos desaparecieron pero fueron llegando hasta el suelo junto a un pequeño río, Hinata lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy levantó brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, se giró y le dio una patada en el cuerpo, Hinata fue alejada pero Izanamy avanzó, concentro fuego carmesí en su puño derecho y lanzó un golpe, pero Hinata agacho el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levantó el brazo derecho y lo detuvo con la palma dejando una onda de sonido y el fuego aumento de tamaño, Izanamy giró en el aire y cayó de pie frente a Hinata, Hinata avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Izanamy la sujeto con sus manos y la apretó para deshacerla, Hinata apareció encima de él y cayó en picada lanzando una patada, Izanamy salgo hacia atrás y Hinata golpeó el suelo levantando algunas rocas, el suelo tembló un poco y del suelo salieron algunas rocas, Izanamy salto de lado a lado esquivando algunas rocas pero estas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, las rocas avanzaron hacia Izanamy pero el creó una espada de energía negra en su mano derecha y lanzó un corte en flor horizontal creando una honda de energía negra y roja cortando las rocas, Hinata extendio los brazos disparando una gran bola de fuego-

¿Eso es todo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero la esfera explotó y se divido en pequeñas esferas que avanzaron hacia Izanamy, Izanamy saltó a un lado y bajo el cuerpo esquivando los ataques, saltó a otro extremo esquivando un ataque pero Hinata apareció a su derecha y le dio una patada en la cara, Izanamy se inclinó pero Hinata lo sujeto de la cola y lo jaló para darle un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó y Hinata lo sujeto del cuello de la ropa para girar y lo lanzó contra una pared dejándolo estrellado en un agujero de roca, Hinata avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago enterrándolo más, Hinata se alejó de un salto y lo vio quedado suspendido-

Vamos, ya deja de jugar -dijo Hinata sería viendo que Izanamy estaba inmóvil- sé que no eres tan debió para darte por vencido con eso

Tienes razón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se levantó y quedo de pie- solo quería ver tu fuerza ahora con esto comprobé que eres más fuerte de lo que pensé -Izanamy abrió su mano derecha y creó una bola de rayos rojos carmesí y un centro negro- esto apenas está empezando

¡Muros de roca! -Hinata levantó los brazos y golpeó el suelo con ambas manos y levanto varias rocas en el capo y el agua se levanto también debido a la onda, el campo quedo un poco desfigurado pero Izanamy salto de un lado a otro rodeando a Hinata- ¡Agua! -Hinata levantó una mano y el guía se movió formando cuatro torrentes- ¡Toma esto! -Hinata lanzó un golpe y un torrente avanzó hacia Izanamy, Izanamy lanzó un golpe vertical y corto el torrente en dos, saltó a un lado y disparo una esfera de rayos, Hinata levantó su brazo izquierdo y detuvo la ataques con un escudo de fuego, Izanamy saltó hacia atrás pero un torrente lo siguió avanzando con una gran presión, Izanamy corto el torrente con su esfera de rayos, extendió su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando una onda cortante de energía, Hinata saltó a un lado e Izanamy llevó a otro extremo y comenzó a correr rodeando a Hinata, disparo una esfera de fuego pero Hinata levantó un mano y un torrente la defendió causando una ligera explosión, Izanamy siguió atacando pero Hinata aún mantenía la defensa de agua soportando los ataques-

 _¡Maldicion me está presionando con sus ataques!_ -pensó Hinata preocupada pero salto dos veces hacia atrás ganado terreno, se acercó al agua y un torrente apareció frente a ella formando un muro, Izanamy se alejó quedando en guardia-

 _Un muro de agua de alta presión si me descuido podría terminar con un golpe severo_ -pensó Izanamy serio, el muro se movió y aparecieron torrente de agua que avanzaron hacia el cómo si fueran balas, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y detuvo el torrente hasta deshacerlo, tres torrentes más avanzaron de forma rápida e Izanamy le dio un golpe a cada uno soltando energía y los deshizo, otros dos los rodearon e Izanamy extendió los brazos a los lados disparando dos esferas de energía deshaciendo los ataques dejando burbujas en el aire, Hinata entre cerró los ojos y cuatro torrentes avanzaron hacia Izanamy, Izanamy salgo hacia atrás esquivando el primer ataque y derrapó un poco, los tres tres avanzaron hacia el tratando de golpearlo pero disparo energia deshaciendo los torrentes y comenzó a correr rodeando a Hinata, extendió su brazo derecho y disparo esferas de energía negra y roja carmesí golpeando el muro de agua de Hinata haciendo que el muro se desestabilizara- _Bien si la mantengo presionada no podrá atacar cómo se debe_ -Izanamy siguió disparando energía mientras Hinata se cruzó de brazos soportando los ataques, Izanamy avanzó de frente disparando cuatro veces haciendo que el muro temblara, Hinata espero a que estuviera cerca, gritó y lanzó una patada con su pierna derecha, comenzó a girar liberando un viento que formó un tornado, Izanamy fue arrastrado por el aire pero se envolvió en energía y salgo hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, concentro rayos en su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe soltando una red eléctrica, el tornado de Hinata disparo cuatro ondas de energía rojas hacia Izanamy-

Ataque de viento y energía no puede ser -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, saltó esquivando el primer ataque, el segundo venía en forma,vertical pero se giró en el aire y cayó de pie esquivando el ataque, el tercero iba en forma diagonal pero solo se giró pero el cuarto iba en fue horizontal directo a él, Izanamy saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, derrapó por el suelo pero en eso se detuvo y vio sus piernas había hielo, sus piernas estaban congeladas- ¿hielo? ¿Cuando..fue que..? -abrió los ojos y vio hacia arriba, Hinata tenía el brazo derecho extendido y la mano izquierda lo sujetaba-

¡Magma! -Hinata gritó con fuerza, en su mano derecha se formó una circulo de fuego y algo de roca se junto en su mano, disparo una Rayo de lo que parecía ser roca fundida y fuego a alta concentración, eso era el Magma, el magma golpeo directamente a Izanamy causando una explosión pero cuando Hinata se detuvo había quedo un pilar de roca- bien creo que eso lo detendrá un momento -el lugar tembló un poco y el pilar termino siendo cortado de forma vertical e Izanamy termino liberado con leves quemaduras en la armadura y marcas de heridas en el cuerpo- como supuse no eres fácil de engañar -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Me sorprendiste, jamás espere que controlaras el magma -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¡Eso no es todo! -Hinata gritó y golpeó el suelo liberando un rayo de magma desde el suelo, Izanamy saltó hacia atrás esquivando los ataques, saltó a la izquierda y disparo una esfera de fuego, Hinata abrió sus alas y se elevó, de sus alas disparo seis esferas de fuego que avanzaron hacia Izanamy, Izanamy concentro rayos en su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe disparando una red que detuvo tres de los ataques, los otros tres ataques avanzaron, Izanamy se cubrió en viento rojo y solo se impulsó cambiando de dirección, un ataque pasó rozando su espalda, se giró y detuvo otro con una brazo, Hinata apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe en la espalda lanzándolo contra el suelo haciendo que impactará con fuerza, Hinata se envolvió en fuego y avanzó hacia el, Izanamy se levantó sonriendo y concentro energía en su cuerpo, lanzó un golpe disparo una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, Hinata abrió sus alas y se alejó del ataque, Hinata avanzó pero Izanamy estaba envuelto en un viento rojo, dio un paso y se impulsó hacia Hinata, los dos se estrellaron con fuerza soltando un viento fuerte que rompió algunas rocas en el campo, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida, estaban intercambiando golpes y patadas, Hinata se elevó un poco y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza, le sujeto la cabeza y comenzó a bajar con fuerza hasta estrellarla en el suelo dejando un agujero en el campo, Hinata se quejó un poco-

¿Eso es todo Hinata? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes vencerme

No te confíes -dijo Hinata, abrió sus alas y apareció un estallido de fuego dónde Izanamy saltó saliendo del agujero, Hinata se elevó y avanzó hacia Izanamy dándole un golpe en el estomago con su codo, Izanamy se quejó y Hinata se giró para darle una patada en la espalda y lanzarlo contra el suelo, el poder negro y rojo apareció de nuevo e Izanamy se levantó sonriendo- no le hice nada -Hinata apretó los dientes algo molesta-

Pues esos ataques apenas los sentí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- te mostraré el verdadero poder -Izanamy apretó los puños y comenzó a hacer su poder más grande, las rocas se movieron un poco, un viento rojo lo cubrió ligeramente y salto elevándose muy rápido, Hinata se sorprendió e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se ahogara, la sujeto de la cara y comenzó a bajarla hasta estrellarla con unas rocas, Hinata casi grito del dolor pero Izanamy la levanto de nuevo, se giró y le dio una patada en el cuerpo lanzándola contra una pared, Izanamy avanzo corriendo y concentro fuego en su puño derecho, apareció frente a Hinata pero ella puso su ala derecha frente a ella deteniendo el golpe, se creó una onda de choque entre los dos hasta que el fuego se incrementó y cubrió todo, Izanamy se alejó de un salto y concentro energía en su mando izquierda, lanzó un golpe soltando una esfera negra, Hinata se alejó usando un ala pero Izanamy apareció frente a ella y le dio un golpe en el pecho lanzándola contra el suelo y la arrastro dejando una cortina de humo por todo el campo hasta que se detuvo, Izanamy saltó alejándose pero Hinata se levantó un poco herida-

Hinata gritó levemente expulsando más poder y avanzó hacia Izanamy, los dos chocaron sus manos dejando una onda de fuego por el choque, Hinata lo arrastró en el campo pero Izanamy solo estaba sonriendo sin usar mucha fuerza, Hinata gritó se soltó y lanzó un golpe, le dio a Izanamy en la cabeza pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en las costillas del lado derecho, Hinata e Izanamy comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y patadas entre los dos, se escuchaban algunos impactos, Hinata estaba gruñendo lanzando más y más golpes mientras Izanamy los esquivaba o levantaba los brazos defendiéndose, Hinata gritó y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego en forma de un tornado, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque y eso lo fue empujando más mientras Hinata lo seguía, Izanamy gritó y extendió los brazos liberando una bola de fuego y Hinata lanzó un golpe soltando fuego azul y esto causado una gran explosión, Hinata salió del humo e Izanamy salió por el otro extremo, Hinata avanzó en picada mientras Izanamy avanzó corriendo, los dos sacaron sus garras concentrando energía en ellas, los dos estaban cerca y lanzaron un golpe, los dos golpes chocaron causando una ligera explosión y los dos quedaron dándose la espalda, en la mejilla izquierda de Izanamy apareció una cortada y lo mismo en el hombro izquierdo de Hinata-

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y saltaron, en el aire chocaron, Hinata lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos, se giró y lanzó una patada, Hinata se alejó pero Izanamy volvió a girar y le dio una patada en el pecho, Hinata se quejó y avanzó lanzando un golpe vertical, Izanamy le sujeto el brazo desde la muñeca y grito aplicando fuerza, Hinata se envolvió en fuego azul y jaló su brazo para atraer a Izanamy y le oí una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra una de las paredes, Izanamy estaba girando en medio de la pared dejando algunas zonas destruidas con su cuerpo, Izanamy se giró y enterró su pie derecho y se arrastró quedando de pie, lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una onda cortante de energía, Hinata se elevó más esquivando el ataque, la onda corto todo y se estrelló en el río, Izanamy avanzó Rapido y lanzó un golpe pero Hinata se elevó envuelta en fuego, Izanamy se impulsó con viento y la siguió, los dos chocaron en el aire tres veces dejando ondas de sonido, Izanamy apareció detrás de Hinata, la sujeto de su ala izquierda con una mano y levantó su brazo derecho creando una espada de energía, lanzó un golpe vertical y le corto el ala a Hinata y en su espalda apareció un corte, Hinata se quedó sorprendida pero Izanamy le dio un golpe lanzándola contra el suelo, Hinata chocó con la orilla y luego cayó al suelo rodando herida, Izanamy cayó de pie dejando dos grietas en el suelo por el impacto, se paró y respiro soltando un gruñido-

Hinata se levantó herida y concentro fuego azul en su cuerpo, se levantó y extendió ambos brazos creando una esfera de fuego azul, la disparo y tomó forma de fénix, Izanamy gritó y extendió los brazos creando una esfera de energía negra carmesí, los dos ataques chocaron creando una colisión en el campo hasta que crecieron y explotaron creando un gran pilar de fuego entre ellos, Hinata se elevó tratando de alejarse del humo pero Izanamy apareció encima de ella y la sujeto del cuello, Hinata se quejó pero Izanamy se giró y la lanzó contra una pared dejándola estrellada y atorada, Hinata se quejó pero Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho creando una esfera roja de fuego y la disparo, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y el ataque le dio a la pared causando una gran explosión, Hinata salió del fuego herida y con la mitad izquierda del traje rota-

Si...ese último ataque no lo hubiera esquivo tal vez ahora estaría muerta -dijo Hinata sorprendida, estaba respirando agitada y un poco herida-

Sabes esquivaste muy bien el ataque -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- por poco me lastima, esos golpes si los sentí -Hinata estaba respirando agitada " _está mintiendo el solo está jugando conmigo, el puede derrotarme con más velocidad ¿por que no lo hace?_ " Pensó Hinata nerviosa- vamos que esperas -Hinata grupo y creo su espada Red Queen envuelta en fuego, avanzó e Izanamy creó una espada de hoja negra y brillo rojo, los dos ataques chocaron creando una onda de sonido y viento, los dos estaban forcejeando mientras Hinata expulsaba más fuego azul- reconozco que tienes más fuerza que antes pero aún no estás a mi altura

Ya cállate -dijo Hinata molesta- están empezando a hablar con un Shiffer eso me molesta

Soy un Shiffer ¿lo olvidas? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata se enojo más y lanzó un golpe golpe diagonal soltando una onda de fuego e Izanamy se alejó de un salto esquivando el ataque-

¡Te mostraré mi máximo poder! -Hinata gritó y levantó su espada concentrando fuego azul en ella- ¡Toma esto! ¡Getsuga Tenshou! -lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando el fuego en forma de una llamarada, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, sufrió ligeras quemaduras en el cuerpo, creo un viento rojizo en su cuerpo y grito liberando un tornado dejando el lugar cubierto de vapor- lo...deshizo...no puede ser

Ese ataque estuvo bien pero le faltaba poder, te mostraré un técnica nueva -dijo Izanamy serio, retrajo ambos brazos y junto sus manos y comenzó a concentrar una esfera de energía negra con bordes rojos- te mostraré la técnica más fuerte que tengo, el poder negro -la esfera creció más formando un brillo rojizo- ¡Darkness Kamehameha! -Izanamy extendió los brazos creando, el rayo de energía fue roja carmesí con flamas negras, Hinata se cruzó de brazos y sus alas se cruzaron creando un escudo, estaba forcejeando entre la energía negra y roja pero el escudo se rompió un poco y luego Hinata gritó y se creó una explosión, Izanamy estaba serio viendo el lugar cubierto de fuego y un gran agujero, en medio del fuego Hinata estaba de rodillas respirando agitada-

Eso...fue demasiada energía...-dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy camino con cuidado y Hinata se levantó, su ropa estaba un poco rasgada, dejando su armadura intacta, Hinata se puso en guardia con su espada en las manos- ¿Qué clase de poder tienes ahora?

El de la oscuridad -dijo Izanamy serio, Hinata siguió en pie con la espada en las manos- ¿por que no sueltas tu espada? ¿Por que no te rindes?

¿Y tú...por qué no me matas? -dijo Hinata sonriendo, mientras Izanamy tuvo un ligero tic en su ojo derecho- yo solo quiero protegerte -Izanamy apareció frente a ella creando una espada de energía negra, lanzó un golpe en diagonal y Hinata lanzó un golpe pero la fuerza de Izanamy la empujo, Izanamy lanzó otro golpe de forma horizontal pero Hinata dejó la espada de forma vertical deteniendo el golpe y cayó al suelo-

Ríndete es inútil -dijo Izanamy serio, Hinata concentro fuego en su hoja de la espada y lanzó un corte vertical-

¡Getsuga tenshou! -Hinata gritó lanzando un corte vertical, Izanamy sujeto el ataque y su armadura recibió un corte y se rompió levemente pero sus heridas seguían igual-

¡Te estoy diciendo que es inútil! -Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe a Hinata en la cara, la siguió y le dio un codazo en el estomago, Hinata cayó al suelo y se levanto de nuevo pero Izanamy quedó dándole la espalda- te digo que es inútil ríndete -Hinata se sujeto con la espada y se giró viendo a Izanamy deshaciendo la espada-

¡No lo haré! -Hinata grito molesta- ¡tú me has protegido siempre, no pienso abandonarte ahora y dejarte sumergido en la oscuridad! -estaba llorando mientras que Izanamy estaba poco sorprendido- ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Tú no eres así! -Izanamy solo se enojo un poco y formó una esfera negra y roja en su mano derecha, extendió el brazo y disparo un rayo de energía rojo y negro carmesí, Hinata grito y extendió un brazo deteniendo el ataque con una campo de energía roja, la energía choco causando que se dispersara- ¡si no me vas a escuchar entonces obligaré a que me escuches! ¡Haré que mi voz llegue a ti! -Hinata grito haciendo que su energía creciera, las energías de ambos exploto dejando un agujero en el campo, Izanamy tanto Hinata fueron alejados uno del otro, los dos avanzaron chocaron sus manos quedando en un forcejeo, los dos expulsaron energía y el fuego entre ambos creció dejando sus manos brillando de color rojo-

¿Por que sigues peleando? -dijo Izanamy serio mientras que Hinata estaba molesta, los dos estaban forcejeando cada vez más haciendo el fuego más grande-

¿Que dices? -dijo Hinata molesta-

¿Por que sigues peleando? Ya sabes que nuestro poder se encuentra en niveles diferentes -dijo Izanamy serio- los Guardianes han perdido sus gemas, el Guerrero Dragón está herido, cuando acabe contigo lo mataré y me llevaré las gemas de los dos, cuando tenga todas las gemas le daré el poder celestial a Berseck, cuando lo haga el destruira todo y todos morirán, acéptalo están acabados Guardianes

¡Cállate! -Hinata gritó molesta- ¡No te atrevas a subestimar mi poder! -Hinata apretó más las manos de Izanamy- sé que podremos recuperar las gemas y el plan de Berseck jamás se complicará, si los Guardianes no pueden entonces yo lo haré, te traeré de vuelta Izanamy, te derrotaré y te atreve de regreso, ¡Te derrotaré y destruire a Berseck! -Hinata gritó y liberó más fuego, se soltó y extendió ambos brazos creando un tornado de fuego que impulsó a Izanamy contra la pared, todo el lugar se cubrió de fuego mientras Hinata se cubría de fuego, Izanamy se quedo sujetado de una pared de roca y se cubrió de fuego y viento, los dos avanzaron sin soltar el fuego- ¡Voy a derrotar a Berseck y te derrotaré para que traerte de vuelta, Izanamy! -los dos estaban cerca pero Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho creando una gran esfera de fuego negro y rojo, Hinata retrajo su brazo derecho concentrando fuego azul en el, Hinata gritó pero Izanamy disparo el fuego y Hinata lanzó el golpe soltando el fuego azul, entre los dos se formó una onda de choque, se escucharon dos explosiones, el poder entre ambos estaba incrementándose cubriendo ambos mientras el lugar temblaba, Hinata siguió gritando hasta que el resplandor cubrió a ambos-


	15. Chapter 15

_**El Modo Explosivo, La Fénix Dorada**_

La pelea entre Izanamy y Hinata continúa, Izanamy y Hinata chocaron sus fuerzas causando una gran explosión en el campo, se creó una colisión y los dos estaban forcejeando, los dos gritaron y el poder exploto afectando a ambos lados, los dos salieron empujados por la fuerza de la explosión, Izanamy rebotó en el suelo y termino impactando en una pared con fuerza, Hinata por su parte termino golpeada con unas rocas y se quejó levemente, Po y Tigresa solo vieron la gran explosión a lo lejos y terminaron sorprendidos-

Ese poder que sentí, hasta sentí como la tierra tembló un poco -dijo Po sorprendido-

No cabe duda que los dos están peleando con sus máximos poderes -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Po tratado de levantarse pero Tigresa no se lo permitió- todavía no, aún nos es el momento

Rayos -dijo Po molesto, Hinata se levantó de dónde estaba e Izanamy solo tallo un poco su cuello-

No estuvo mal, ese ataque realmente fue efectivo -dijo Izanamy serio, se levantado y he hizo sonar sus huesos un poco- pero esta vez haré desaparecer todo y a ti también -chocó sus palmas frente a él y el suelo comenzó a temblar, Izanamy expulsar energía mientras Hinata estaba agachada tratando de entender que pasaba, las rocas se levantaron y comenzaron a juntarse en el cielo, las rocas estaban juntándose formando una esfera-

Esto no puede ser...-dijo Hinata sorprendida, las rocas dónde estaba también fueron levantadas junto con ella, Hinata trataba de mantenerse en el aire pero la fuerza era mayo y no podía volar bien- ¿Que clase de técnica es está? -vio al fondo y noto una esfera negra la cual atraía todo- ese debe ser su punto clave -Hinata creó una bola de fuego pero se detuvo al ver que Izanamy se acercaba a la gran esfera de piedra, Izanamy golpeó la roca y en eso comenzo a brillar de color rojo y se convirtió en una gran roca ardiente- ¿que hizo...?

Aplastamiento divino -dijo Izanamy serio, la gran esfera comenzó a caer hacia Hinata dejándola sorprendida-

¡Espera si lo lanzas a esa distancia podrías destruir el Valle entero! -Hinata gritó sorprendida pero la esfera comenzó a bajar- por más que me esfuerce no debo olvidar que es solo una roca -Hinata gritó haciendo su fuego azul y extendió los brazos creando un rayo de fuego azul concentrado que avanzó hacia la esfera y la golpeó con fuerza, Hinata comenzó a gritar haciendo el rayo más durable y grande- ¡Vamos, vamos avanza! -Hinata gritó haciendo la onda de fuego más grande- ¡Toma todo mi poder! -Izanamy abrió levemente los ojos y Hinata gritó liberó el fuego haciendo que perforará la esfera dejando un agujero, la esfera termino quebrandose un poco y se deshizo comenzando a caer a pedazos, Izanamy estaba serio viendo la roca caer poco a poco, Hinata cayó al suelo mientras la roca se caía a pedazos, Izanamy estaba serio con los brazos cruzados viendo todo, Hinata estaba acostada en el suelo mientras Izanamy vio como una roca estaba por caerle encima, Izanamy dio un paso y apareció a un lado de Hinata golpeando la roca para destruirla, Hinata estaba casi inconsciente, de su ropa saco un frasco de cristal con un líquido dentro y lo bebió un poco, su cuerpo saco vapor y sus heridas se curaron, Hinata gritó un poco y su poder aumento un poco-

Así que usaste las lágrimas del fénix -dijo Izanamy serio mientras Hinata estaba sorprendida-

¿Por que me salvaste? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy solo se quedó callado-

Todavía hay mucho que debes sufrir pero sería muy aburrido si te mueres ahora -dijo Izanamy serio, dio un paso y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Hinata haciendo que se ahogara- aunque hayas bebido esas lágrimas sanadoras tus fuerzas siguen siendo las mismas

Aún...no -Hinata lanzó un golpe soltando fuego azul, Izanamy desapareció y apareció a su derecha, se agachó levemente y toco el suelo con la palma derecha- ¿que piensas hacer? -Izanamy dio un paso y avanzó corriendo, Hinata se puso en guardia pero Izanamy apareció a su derecha y le sujetó la cabeza, la jalo con fuerza y la lanzó contra una pared dejando que se estrellara en una pared de roca, Hinata salió de los escombros algo herida, Izanamy concentro rayos en su brazo derecho y estiro el brazo liberando los rayos en forma de una red, Hinata salto de dónde estaba y disparo dos esferas de fuego de gran tamaño, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y salto a un lado para esquivar la primera, dio un salto elevándose con el viento y apareció frente a Hinata lanzando un golpe, Hinata se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe creando una onda de sonido, Hinata se giró y le dio una patada a Izanamy en el pecho, Izanamy fue alejado pero Hinata lo siguió abriendo sus alas-

Hinata avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivo, comenzó a atacarlo con fuerza pero Izanamy solo se defendía levantando los brazos y se defendía, se giró y lanzó una patada de talón, Hinata levantó los brazos deteniendo la patada, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levantó el brazo derecho deteniéndola con el codo, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes, Hinata estaba gritando lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy levantaba los brazos o movía la cabeza esquivando los ataques, bajo el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe de gancho, Hinata puso su mano derecha frente a su estómago deteniendo el golpe, Hinata hizo el puño a un lado y giro dándole una patada con el talón a Izanamy en la cara, se giró y le dio otra patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco, Hinata disparo tres esferas de fuego, Izanamy saltó hacia atrás esquivando los ataques y Hinata apareció envuelta en fuego azul detrás de él, lanzó un golpe y le dio a Izanamy en la espalda soltando algo de fuego, Izanamy saltó hacia un lado con la espalda de la armadura algo rota, Izanamy se giró y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Hinata, los dos comenzaron a pelear Rapido a puño limpio mientras avanzaban y dejaban un rastro de quemadura y humo en el campo, Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago a Hinata y ella gritó ahogándose un poco, Izanamy la sujeto de la cara y la estrelló en una roca con fuerza-

Izanamy saltó hacia atrás y extendió ambos brazos formando una esfera negra en sus manos, la disparo y Hinata se sorprendió, saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque y Hinata se quedó en guardia, Izanamy se quedó de pie frente a la, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron chocando sus puños en un lado, los dos estaban peleando pero Hinata desapareció y comenzó a rodear a Izanamy, saltó a un lado y creo seis imágenes de ella moviéndose como si fuera a atacarlo, Izanamy se movió a la derecha y lanzó un codazo deteniendo un golpe de parte de Hinata, se giró y lanzó una patada dándole a Hinata en el mentón, Hinata volvió a desaparecer pero Izanamy lanzó un golpe al frente y Hinata le sujetó el brazo con un brazo y las costillas, lo jaló y lo lanzó a un lado, Hinata retrajo sus brazos y los extendió creando una esfera azul de fuego, Izanamy se dio cuenta tarde y Hinata disparo la esfera golpeándolo completamente causando una gran explosión, Hinata se quedó quieta un momento y en medio del fuego apareció una gran flecha de fuego negra, Hinata saltó a lado esquivando el ataque que le dio al suelo causando una ligera explosión-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, en medio del fuego apareció la silueta de un lobo negro hecho de energía negra, el lobo grupo y en medio de la energía estaba Izanamy de pie- la forma bestial de energía -el lobo abrió la boca y formó una esfera roja de energía, la disparo y Hinata salgo a un lado esquivando el ataque el cual choco con un lado causando una explosión- ¡Fénix! -Hinata gritó y liberó mucho fuego formando un ave fénix de fuego, Izanamy gritó con fuerza haciendo que el lobo aumentará de tamaño, el fénix grito y avanzó en picada hacia el lobo, el lobo levanto los brazos y sujeto al fénix de sus alas dejando una gran onda de sonido en el campo, el lobo gruño y levantó el brazo derecho lanzando un golpe, el fénix abrió sus alas y se liberó-

Es más hábil de lo que pensé -dijo Izanamy serio, El fénix lo rodeó y abrió sus alas y aleteo un poco liberando seis bolas de fuego, el lobo se cruzó de brazos deteniendo los ataques con su cuerpo, saltó y avanzó hacia el fénix, el fénix avanzó y lanzó un golpe con su ala derecha extendida, el lobo estiro su brazo derecho y los dos golpes chocaron dejando una onda de sonido, el fénix abrió sus alas de nuevo y comenzó a rodearlo, avanzó hacia la espalda del lobo y le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que el lobo se quejara, el lobo se dio la vuelta y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero el fénix se elevó más, bajo en picada y luego giro dándole al lobo un golpe en elementos haciendo que retrocediera un poco, el fénix se cruzó de alas y luego las extendió liberando seis esferas de fuego que impactaron con el lobo causando una gran explosión-

Bien un golpe directo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, en medio del humo el lobo se levanto viendo al fénix- pero apenas afecto no importa qué tanto lo ataque parece que no tienen efecto

Creo que tienes un poco de razón -dijo Izanamy serio- Ríndete la diferencia de poderes es muy grande, es mejor que te rindas y me llevé tú Gema sin problemas, el plan debe llevarse a cabo para que este mundo sea nuevo

Jamás dejaré que Berseck se lleve mi Gema y se convierta en un dios -dijo Hinata molesta, el fénix grito y se cubrió de fuego, avanzó Rapido y fue directo contra el lobo, el lobo extendió los brazos y atrapó al fénix de sus alas, entre los dos hubo una colisión seguido de una onda de sonido y viento de aire caliente- ¡Abre los ojos Izanamy esto no tiene porque ser así vuelve a la aldea, con nuestros amigos, conmigo!

¡Yo ya no tengo nada por el cual volver! -Izanamy gritó y el lobo se giró lanzando el fénix a otro extremo y este cayó al suelo girando dejando un rastro de quemaduras, el fénix se levanto aleteando un momento- ¡Destruire está nación que me lo arrebató todo!

¡¿Y si matas gente inocente crees que eso te regresará a tu familia?! ¡¿Dónde está la justicia en todo eso?! -Hinata gritó molesta mientras Izanamy solo grupo, el lobo avanzó corriendo y el fénix voló con fuerza para chocar una vez más en un forcejeo dejando un agujero en el suelo-

¡¿Para ti que es la justicia?! -Izanamy gritó molesto- ¡Dejar que otros vivan mientras no se venga a los muertos me parece desagradable, nadie en esta maldita roca es inocente de los pecados de su reina, ella me arrebató algo importante y yo le haré lo mismo!

¡Eso es una estupides! -Hinata gritó y el fénix abrió sus alas soltándose del agarre, se giró y lanzó una golpear con su ala derecha liberando un torbellino de fuego, el lobo recibió el golpe en el pecho quedando un poco alejado- ¡matar solo por el deseo de venganza está mal! ¡Matar a los inocentes por mera venganza es lo más repugnante que he oído! -el lobo grupo y salto cuando estaba cerca del fénix lanzó un golpe pero el fénix voló y lo esquivo, avanzó Rapido y le dio un golpe en la espalda, volvió a avanzar y le dio un golpe directo en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó por el golpe pero el fénix se cubrió más de fuego y giro soltando un remolino de fuego, el remolino le dio al lobo en el cuerpo y lo cubrió de fuego-

¡¿Cuando?! -Hinata gritó e Izanamy solo estaba viéndola- ¡¿Cuando fue que decidiste cerrar tus ojos ante el mundo y lo correcto?! -los dos se vieron envueltos en sus elementos deshaciendo sus bestias de energía-

¡CÁLLATE! -Izanamy gritó molesto, los dos avanzaron envueltos en energía y chocaron creando una gran colisión en el campo, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, las rocas se levantaron mientras los dos estaban gritando chocando sus puños en medio de la colisión de energía, el fuego de Hinata tomó un poco de ventaja mientras Izanamy retrocedía un poco, Izanamy gritó haciendo su energía negra más grande, el agua se movía de dónde estaban dejando un agujero en el suelo- ¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido con el propósito de proteger a mi familia! ¡Y todo lo perdí por culpa de China!

¡Ya deja de culparlos! ¡El único culpable aquí es Berseck! ¡Haré que vuelvas! -Hinata gritó y la colisión comenzó a formarse en una gran esfera, la esfera comenzó a crecer en su tamaño hasta que finalmente terminó explotando causando que todo se cubriera con fuego y dejando un gran agujero, Po y Tigresa vieron la gran explosión mientras seguían caminando, una onda de viento algo fuerte, Po abrazo a Tigresa evitando que el aire la golpeara, se preocuparon un momento y siguieron avanzando, en el campo se vio como Izanamy y Hinata caían, en medio de una nube de humo, Izanamy cayó al suelo con fuerza dejando un agujero mientras se quejaba pero Hinata cayó al agua dejando una nube de vapor, Hinata estaba abriendo los ojos en el agua de forma deprimida, mientras Izanamy estaba viendo el agua serio, estaba respirando agitado y cayó al suelo dejando que gotas de sudor cayeran al suelo-

 _¿He perdido? ¿Lo he perdido? -_ pensó Hinata sorprendida viendo la superficie y el brillo del sol en el agua- _si lo he perdido...ya no me...quedan fuerzas...no puedo hacerle frente_ -cerró los ojos y entonces sintió algo que tocaba su espalda, no sabia si estaba alucinando o si en verdad estaba pasando pero detrás de ella estaba Cirenio sujetando su espalda con su mano- ¡ _¿Maestro Cirenio?!_

 _¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Solo por recibir un par de golpes te rindes con facilidad? -_ dijo Cirenio sonriendo- _tal vez tú no lo escuchas de una forma pero yo sí, Izanamy te está llamando, gritando por tu ayuda, el pide por ti para que lo salves_

 _¿Pero como_? -Hinata estaba sorprendida- _el ya no es el Izanamy que conozco...ya no es el mismo y no sé si está dentro de esa oscuridad...-_ Hinata cerró los ojos molesta y frustrada-

 _Pon atención recuerda lo que te enseñe, no siempre todo lo que existe sé ve a simple vista_ -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- _Pon atención_ -Hinata cerró los ojos y entonces vio una flama roja, extendió su brazo y sintió algo en su mano-

 _Es tan cálida..._ -dijo Hinata sorprendía- _¿pero que es...?_

 _Hinata...ayuda..._ -Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida escuchando la voz de Izanamy que venía de esa misma flama- _Hinata...ayúdame..._

 _¡Izanamy! -_ Hinata se quedó suspendida en el agua y cuando abrió los ojos tenía en las manos la misma flama que había visto- _¿Que es esto?_ -pensó sorprendida- _¿Fuego debajo del agua?_ -el fuego se deshizo mostrando una pluma naranja- _La pluma de Phoenix_ -en un momento se formó una esfera de aire a su alrededor dónde podía respirar- ya puedo respirar

Si...Hinata...-se escucho la voz de Izanamy de la pluma- pero no...hay tiempo...

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿Izanamy estás dentro de esta cosa?

No...hay...tiempo...para explicar...-la pluma brillo de nuevo y se escucho la voz de Izanamy- lo entenderás cuando todo pase...-la pluma entró en el cuerpo de Izanamy y esto la hizo brillar en un tono dorado- Hinata...este...es...¡El Modo Explosivo! -Hinata abrió sus ojos mostrando que brillaban con fuerza en un tono verde, en el exterior Izanamy estaba parado esperando a que Hinata saliera del agua-

¿Cuanto más piensa tardar en salir? -dijo Izanamy serio, el agua comenzó a brillar de un color dorado y comenzó a expulsar vapor- hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió venir a pelear -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido- ..un..momento..¿que es esto? Su poder está aumentando rápidamente -apareció una llamarada de fuego dorado que comenzó a hacer vapor el agua y dejó el agua girando en forma de remolino, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos tratando de soportar el brillo del poder dorado, en medio del fuego apareció la silueta de un fénix abriendo sus alas- ¡¿Que?! ¡Es el fénix!

El fuego comenzó a deshacerse y mostró a Hinata en su nueva forma, ella estaba usando una blusa roja oscura ajustada a su cuerpo y un pantalón igual en un tono rojo oscuro, en el centro del pecho apareció la silueta de un fénix abriendo las alas en color dorado en el centro y rojo carmesí en el contorno, esa silueta se convirtió en parte de una armadura, en sus hombros aparecieron hombreras en forma de dos óvalos cortos dorados con el centro rojo, su blusa no tenía mangas pero en sus brazos aparecieron protecciones desde sus nudillos hasta por debajo de sus codos, tenían una forma ovalada con el centro rojo y el esto dorado, en sus manos aparecieron guantes azul oscuro, en su cintura apareció un cinturón de color dorado con un relieve de llamas y el centro era de un color rubí, a los lados aparecieron protecciones pequeñas ovaladas con forma de alas, en sus piernas había una protección desde el empeine hasta la rodilla con un relieve de flamas doradas y el centro de color rubí, en la espalda de Hinata aparecieron alas de fuego de color doradas, abrió sus ojos y estos eran verde esmeralda, las marcas de debajo de sus ojos eran de color rojo y sus labios también mientras en su frente apareció una marca en forma de flecha rojiza, Hinata solo floto un momento y quedo de pie en el agua viendo a Izanamy-

¡Tigresa! ¡Fenix! ¡Relámpago! ¡Sol! -Hinata gritó con fuerza y en sus manos aparecieron espadas de estilo katana con el mango dorado y hoja plateada- ¡Forma fusionada de tres Guardianes! ¡Modo explosivo! -abrió sus alas emitiendo una onda de energía dorada y rojiza-

No puede ser...-dijo Izanamy serio y sorprendido-

Este es mi Modo Explosivo prepárate Izanamy porque voy a regresarte a la normalidad -dijo Hinata sería- _Todo salió según lo planeado_ -pensó Hinata sería viendo su nuevo traje- _Entonces por esto fue que Izanamy vio a Phoenix y trajo su pluma, todo para que liberara mi Modo Explosivo, Gracias -_ Hinata sonrió y apuntó a Izanamy con una de sus espadas-

Aunque tengas esa forma no podrás conmigo -dijo Izanamy serio y comenzó a expulsar más energía haciendo que el lugar se volviera algo oscuro pero Izanamy expulsó un fuego dorado-

Te quiero, te quiero mucho, te amo, te amo mucho -dijo Hinata calmada y luego avanzó dejando un rastro de fuego dorado, Izanamy cuando se dio cuenta tenía una cortada en el hombro izquierdo-

¿En qué momento...? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, se dio la vuelta pero Hinata ya no estaba, Hinata avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en la cabeza, se giró y quedó al otro extremo, avanzó y le dio una patada en el mentón, le canto a Izanamy del suelo y le dio un golpe en el pecho rompiendo un poco de la armadura, Izanamy se quejó y quedo arrodillado respirando agitado- imposible...no puedo seguirle sus movimientos...-Izanamy se levantó viendo a Izanamy frente a él, creó una espada de energía negra y roja y los dos avanzaron corriendo, lanzaron un corte vertical chocando sus armas dejando una onda de sonido en el campo y el suelo tembló levemente, los dos se alejaron pero Izanamy avanzó Rapido y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo sujeto con su mano izquierda dejando una onda de sonido, los dos lanzaron una patada chocando sus piernas, lanzaron un golpe y sus puños chocaron dejando una onda de sonido-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, comenzaron a pelear chocando sus puños y patadas dejando ondas de sonido en el campo, el suelo tembló levemente y las rocas se levantaron expulsaron energía haciendo que el campo temblara un poco más fuerte, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Hinata hizo lo mismo sus puños chocaron, se gritaron y lanzando una patada y los dos chocaron sus piernas, Hinata estaba imitando la forma de pelear de Izanamy tanto que sabía que ataque realizaría- ¡¿Por qué pasa esto?! -Hinata le dio un golpe al mentón se giró y le dio una patada en el estómago y lo estrelló con una pared- ahora...

La diferencia de poderes ahora es más grande -dijo Hinata sería- me di cuenta de que tu ya no eres Izanamy solo tienes su cuerpo pero tu mentalidad es la de Berseck, tu cuerpo solo está siendo poseido por el -Hinata avanzó gritando y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Izanamy, lo arrastró en las rocas y lo empujó con fuerza hasta estrellarlo con otra roca con fuerza- ¡Este cuerpo tiene la experiencia de luchas, heridas y miles de batallas por las cuales Izanamy tuvo que pasar! -Hinata le dio un fuerte golpe en el mentón y lo elevó más en el aire, Izanamy se giró y creó su lobo de energía negra, el lobo gruño y lanzó un golpe pero Hinata detuvo su palma con sus manos, le dio un golpe y destruyo el brazo del lobo, Izanamy gritó sujetando su brazo derecho-

¡¿Cómo es que es tan fuerte?! -Izanamy gritó y Hinata avanzó gritando cubierta de fuego dorado, apareció frente al lobo y le dio un golpe en el pecho, lo perforó atravesando el pecho y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el pecho rompiendo la armadura-

¡Tú estás usando el cuerpo de Izanamy! ¡Lo estas manipulando y tu mentalidad no deja que expulse su verdadero poder! ¡Su verdadera naturaleza! ¡Su verdadero ser! -Hinata estrelló a Izanamy en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo de forma rápida dejando rastros de fuego dorado- ¡Déjalo! ¡Aléjate de su cuerpo Berseck! -Hinata siguió gritando y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego dorado en una explosión, en medio del fuego Izanamy estaba herido y sin su armadura, solo usaba un pantalón negro y estaba herido, Hinata estaba de pie viendo a Izanamy- ¿lo entendiste Berseck?

Claro que lo entendí...-se escucho la voz de Berseck y Hinata vio como los ojos de Izanamy eran rojos- ya veo que usar este cuerpo no fue suficiente, debí darle más poder -Izanamy comenzó a gritar expulsando más poder negro y Hinata retrocedió un poco- ¿qué haces?

Hi...Hinata...-Hinata abrió los ojos, la voz de Izanamy volvió a sonar en su cuerpo y su ojo izquierdo era normal- Hinata...Rapido...debes...matarme...debes darme un último golpe...-Izanamy volvió a gritar mientras Berseck estaba en su trono y apretó más su puño haciendo que Izanamy gritara-

Se acabó yo tomaré el control desde ahora -dijo Berseck serio y el cuerpo de Izanamy comenzó a moverse- bien terminemos con esto Guerrera Fénix

¡Ya basta! -Hinata gritó molesta y expulsó más poder- ¡Regrésame a Izanamy ahora!

Para eso tendrás que matarlo -dijo Berseck sonriendo-

Lo recuperaré...-dijo Hinata sería- ¡Yo no lo pienso abandonar! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Izanamy! -Hinata siguio gritando pero Izanamy apenas reaccionaba un poco- ¡Haré que regreses a mi, que regreses al camino de la luz -los dos avanzaron envueltos en energía, los dos impactaron con fuerza dejando que la energía explotara, Izanamy le dio una patada a Hinata en la cara alejándola de el, la siguio pero Hinata se dio la vuelta quedando de estable en el aire,Izanamy apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe pero desapareció, Izanamy la siguió y los dos chocaron tres veces dejando ondas de impactos seguidas

¡Debes despertar! -Hinata grito pero Izanamy concentro energía en su puño izquierdo y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando energía, Hinata se cruzó de brazos dejando sus alas frente a ella, el golpe de energía exploto y los dos salieron empujados- ¡Izanamy vuelve del dominio de la oscuridad! -Hinata extendió los brazos a los lados expulsando energía dorada- ¡Pondré toda mi fuerza en este último golpe! -los dejo extendidos frente a ella con los dedos doblados y las manos abiertas- ¡Acenso del Fénix Dorado! -Hinata retrajo los brazos hacia las costillas- ¡Ha! -grito extendiendo los brazos creando una rayo de energía dorada donde se vio un fénix avanzar, Izanamy la imito pero su rayo era negro y rojo creando a un lobo rojo, los dos ataques chocaron dejando una gran esfera de energía roja en el campo seguido de un gran resplandor blanco, el lugar entero estaba temblando mientras las rocas flotaban y se destrozaban por la fuerza- ¡Despierta Izanamy! -los dos se introdujeron en sus técnicas y avanzaron el uno contra el otro, en el centro de la colisión chocaron sus puños dejando que el resplandor fuera más grande y los rayos se alborotaran, el suelo se destruyo y la energía seguía en aumento, Hinata grito con fuerza y pasó el puño de Izanamy para golpearlo justo en el centro del pecho, la energía parecía que había atravesado el pecho de Izanamy mientras él estaba gritando y sus ojos eran completamente rojos, expulsó tanto poder que Hinata salió empujada, detrás de él se vio como la energía salía de su cuerpo-

La...oscuridad...luz...oscuridad...-Izanamy estaba hablando entre gritos, el poder de Izanamy salía sin control mientras que en su espalda se podía ver cómo la gema del sol y la luna estaba brillando con fuerza, Hinata se levanto viendo como Izanamy sufría con mucho dolor- ¡dolor...ira..odio..poder..!

Izanamy...-Hinata sintió dolor al verlo así, en un momento el pelo de Izanamy se volvió blanco como en su forma de Guardian- eso despierta por favor -Izanamy estaba luchando entre ambas transformaciones-

¡Hinata...mátame! -Izanamy estaba tratando de hablar- mátame...mátame...Hinata...yo..¡Hazlo! -Hinata avanzó e Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido, Hinata lo estaba abrazando llorando-

¡Debes creer en ti! ¡No debes perder ante tu sangre, ante el deseo de la destrucción! -Hinata estaba llorando sin soltarlo, Izanamy estaba forcejeando para mantener el control, estaba llorando por tanto poder- ¡Yo no te dejaré, no te voy abandonar! ¡Todavía tienes gente que te ama! ¡Yo te amo! -Hinata se cubrió de una energía blanca que brillaba con mucha fuerza, le dio un golpe en el pecho dejando que el resplandor pasara por su cuerpo perdiendo su Modo Explosivo, la luz que Hinata emanó cubrió a Izanamy transformándolo en su forma de Guardian de nuevo, pero esa misma fuerza deshizo toda la oscuridad del campo, Izanamy se separó gritando con los ojos rojos y la gema del sol que estaba en su espalda solo se despedazó, la energía termino explotando dejando un gran agujero en el lugar, Hinata e Izanamy estaban en el suelo, Hinata estaba respirando agitada sujetando a Izanamy dejandolo acostado en sus piernas, el estaba de regreso a la normalidad pero herido y muy golpeado, pero su pelo había cambiado de color por blanco completamente, Hinata lo recostó y puso el oído en su pecho, abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego comenzó a llorar, grito algo fuerte llorando sin soltar a Izanamy-


	16. Chapter 16

**La Gema del sol destruida**

El lugar donde Hinata e Izanamy estaban peleando, todo estaba nublado y con rayos, Hinata encontró los fragmentos de la gema del sol, guardo los pedazos en su ropa y vio a Izanamy en el suelo, se acercó a él y lo cargo, lo tomo de la cabeza y lo abrazo en su pecho, comenzó a llorar mientras gritaba un poco, sus lágrimas caían en la cara de Izanamy, sus lágrimas soltaron al de vapor e Izanamy se quejó llamando la atención de Hinata-

¡Izanamy! ¡Estás vivo! -Hinata sonrio pero se dio cuenta de que Izanamy seguía sin poder despertarse- no es tiempo de llorar debo llevarte conmigo rápido -se levanto y lo cargo en sus brazos para comenzar a moverse pero estaba muy débil tanto que no podía ni moverse correctamente- maldicion -concentro fuego en su mano derecha y la disparo hacia el cielo causando una ligera explosión, a lo lejos Bruce y los otros vieron la bola de fuego-

Es la señal de Hinata la pelea ha terminado -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Vamos deben necesitar ayuda -dijo Clent sorprendido, los tres fueron corriendo hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ataque, cuando llegaron se toparon con Hinata tratando de caminar con Izanamy a su lado, los tres se preocuparon, Saru ayudó a Hinata a pararse, Bruce y Clent cargaron a Izanamy pasando sus brazos por la espalda- Hinata ¿que pasó?

Logré detenerlo pero la gema del sol...-Hinata pasó sus manos por su cuerpo y de su ropa saco los fragmentos de la gema del sol- está destruida -los tres se sorprendieron y notaron que en la espalda de Izanamy donde solo se podía ver la gema de la luna en su espalda la cual estaba algo oscurecida- ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?

Luego buscaremos respuestas Hinata -dijo Saru calmado- lo más importante es llevarte al campamento

Si y también hay que llevar a Izanamy con un doctor -dijo Hinata preocupada- aún está vivo -Clent pasó su mano derecha por el cuello de Izanamy y se sorprendió-

Si tiene pulso es débil pero lo tiene vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo -dijo Clent preocupado, los cuatro comenzaron a moverse lo mejor que pudieron, mientras tanto Po estaba caminando ya más tranquilo-

Estoy bien por ahora Tigresa tú vuelve con los demás -dijo Po serio-

¿Estás seguro de que podrás tú solo? -dijo Tigresa calmada y Po asintió sonriendo-

Si por lo que siento parece que la pelea ha terminado -dijo Po sonriendo- está vez yo me encargaré de todo -Tigresa asintió y se fue de ahí caminando ya más tranquila, cuando ella estaba lejos Po comenzó a enojarse un poco- Hay Hinata... -gruño un poco y suspiro para calmarse- mejor voy a buscarla -expulsó poder y formó su Dragon de energía, avanzó en el aire y comenzó a recorrer el cielo buscando a Hinata, siguió buscándola hasta que los vio caminando cargando a Izanamy- los encontre -deshizo el dragón y se dejó caer frente a ellos, se puso de pie mientras los demás se preocuparon- finalmente los encuentro

Po...pensé que te quedarías...inconsciente -dijo Hinata sorprendida y preocupada, Po estaba serio, los vio a todos y luego vio a Izanamy- no le hagas nada...

¿Qué? -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿está vivo? -los demás asintieron y Po se fue acercando, lo reviso- está muy débil tal vez pueda...-aplicó la técnica del chi en Izanamy y lo fue curando un poco, el cuerpo de Izanamy brillo de color dorado- creo que eso bastará pero hay algo extraño en el

¿Qué tiene? -dijo Saru preocupado-

No, lo sé lo mejor es llevarlo a su campamento pero cubranlo con algo para que nadie sospeche que está vivo -dijo Po serio, los demás asintieron, Po hizo el Dragon de energía y Hinata cubrio a Izanamy con su gabardina, Po pudo notar que en todo el camino Hinata estaba preocupada por Izanamy, se puso algo molesto pero siguió su camino rumbo al campamento del clan Shiba, mientras tanto en el palacio de Berseck el mismo Berseck estaba serio viendo una esfera de energía donde podía ver lo que pasaba con Izanamy-

Conque la que Guerrera Fenix lo venció -dijo Berseck molesto- pero rompió la gema del sol, ahora mis planes se vendrán abajo

Su majestad -Dark entro a la sala algo serio- déjeme ir a derrotar a la Guerrera Fenix estoy seguro que poder vencerla con más facilidad

No, primero veamos qué le pasó a la gema del sol, sin las demás gemas mi plan no tendrá solución y no podremos ejecutarlo -dijo Berseck serio- recuerda el poder de las seis gemas es importante debemos esperar a ver qué pasa, tal veamos podamos sacarle provecho a esta situación -Dark estaba serio viendo la esfera de energía viendo a Izanamy- el pudo matar a Raizuly y consumió sus poderes, ya lo tenía controlado gracias a la energía negra que emanaba pero la Guerrera Fenix hizo algo rompió el lazo, ya no siento la energía en mis manos

No solo rompió el lazo mi señor también parece que destruyo la Gema del sol -dijo Dark preocupado- ahora sus ambiciones jamás se podrán cumplir

Ha hijo mío estás omitiendo algo y eso es lo obvio -dijo Berseck calmado- yo no necesito más de Izanamy, simplemente tome su cuerpo para robar las gemas pero al parecer tenía voluntad al menos un poco, ahora él consiguió las gemas y las tiene con el, no solo eso las gemas estaba reunidas será más fácil que mi sombra y control llegue a ellos

¿Pero y la Gema rota? -dijo Dark preocupado-

De eso no te preocupes -dijo Berseck sonriendo- yo sé cómo repararla pero siempre todo y salga bien en mis planes está vez -Dark asintió mientras Berseck sonreía un poco, en la ciudad Imperial Po estaba llegando con los demás mientras el cargaba a Izanamy quién estaba inconsciente y tapado con la gabardina de Hinata, algunos animales que pasaban por ahí vieron a los Guerreros y comenzaron murmurar algunas cosas, así siguieron hasta que llegaron al palacio, Ichihime estaba en la entrada juntos algunos guardias, Scarge estaba escondido entre unas ramas de árboles viendo todo-

Su majestad -dijo Po calmado- trajimos al Guerrero del Sol el ha sido derrotado por Hinata

Entiendo pasen -dijo Ichihime sería, dos guardias abrieron las puertas principales hasta que se acercó un buey algo serio-

¡Alto! -el buey grito serio y todos le pusieron atención- perdone su majestad pero antes de que algo algo todo el mundo quiere saber si el Guerrero del Sol está muerto

Si es verdad -grito una cerda- el nos arrebato muchas cosas en el último ataque

¡Si atacó muchas aldeas! ¡Mato a mucha gente inocente! ¡Merece la muerte! -los gritos de los aldeanos siguieron llenando el lugar-

¡Guerrero Dragón aproveche y mátelo de una vez! -gritó un ganso molesto y los demás lo siguieron pidiendo que Po lo matara, Bruce y los demás Guerreros se enojaron por esos comentarios mientras Hinata estaba entendiendo el porque lo gritaban-

¡Basta! -Hinata gritó con fuerza y los aldeanos se quedaron callados- el...el...El ya está muerto -los aldeanos se quedaron callados ante eso- si tal como lo oyen yo fui quien lo mato -Ichihime vio un poco deprimida a Po el cual solo negó con la cabeza- sé que ustedes quieren verlo sufrir pero el ya sufrió mucho, ahora el no podrá hacerles más daños yo ya me encargué de eso

No tenemos porque decir más -dijo Bruce serio sujetando el hombro de Hinata- vamos no vale la pena estar aquí -el grupo entro al palacio dejando a los aldeanos sorprendidos y un poco confundidos, dentro Po dejó a Izanamy en una cama mientras Hinata estaba siendo revisada por una cabra vestida de enfermera-

Les digo que estoy bien, estoy bien no quiero más revisiones -dijo Hinata molesta mientras la cabra le revisaba el cuerpo-

Lo siento señorita pero es el protocolo -dijo la cabra algo sería, Hinata se quitó la camisa mostrando sus senos, se los tapo con un brazo y la cabra le tallo las costillas esparciendo un ungüento en las heridas abiertas, siguió tallando el ungüento dejando que Hinata gimiera un poco por el dolor, revisó más partes en busca de heridas hasta que terminó vendandola en el pecho- es todo por ahora sus heridas no eran tan graves pero si dejaran cicatrices de momento

Entendido gracias -dijo Hinata calmada, la cabra se estaba por retirar pero Hinata la llamo- disculpa ¿no sabes de mi amigo?

Lo siento pero no, eso le toca al doctor principal -dijo la cabra calmada-

Gracias -dijo Hinata preocupada y la cabra se retiró, Hinata se vistió y se levanto pero se quejó de un poco de dolor, estaba saliendo de la sala y se topó con James, Boa, Byakun y Po hablando entre ellos de momento- ¿de que se trata la reunión ahora? -los cuatro vieron a Hinata-

Bueno es sobre la Gema de Izanamy y sobre sus actos -dijo Byakun serio- tengo que hablar directamente con el, quiero saber todo lo qué pasó en verdad

No tienes porque pensarlo tanto Byakun, el se volteó en nuestra contra -dijo Po serio- lo mejor que podemos hacer es paralizarlo o dejarlo prisionero sin sus poderes hasta que muera

¡¿Cómo puedes pensar tan siquiera en eso?! -Hinata gritó molesta y Po la vio sorprendido- ¡Eso no va a pasar no lo permitiré!

Hinata cálmate por favor es solo una idea pero es la única opción posible que veo -dijo Po serio- no sabemos cuando se podría poner en nuestra contra de nuevo-

¡Cállate! -Hinata gritó molesta- yo lo conozco, sé porque le pasó lo que le pasó, yo confío en él y le confiaría mi propia vida -Po se quedó callado sintiendo que estaba más enojado de lo que ya estaba- yo confiaré en el y lo cuidare, si tú no quieres apoyarlo entonces yo lo haré

Hinata por favor, piénsalo un poco -dijo James nervioso- dl atacó varias ciudades, a muchas personas, hay muchas acciones que nos dicen que no podemos confiar en el

James tiene razón -dijo Boa calmada- Hinata ¿por que confías ciegamente en el?

Porque lo quiero -dijo Hinata sería- si yo lo quiero mucho, confió en el porque el ha estado a mi lado desde que tenía cinco años, ustedes no lo conocen como yo -Hinata pasó entre ellos y siguió caminando por el pasillo dejando a los Guardianes sorprendidos, pero Po por su lado estaba celoso y enojado, Hinata llegó a una puerta viendo que afuera estaban Saru, Bruce, y Clent esperando alguna noticia- ¿ya dijo algo el doctor?

No, solo que sus lesiones se abrieron tiene complicaciones ahora -dijo Clent deprimido- ¿cómo sobrevivió?

No te preguntes tanto eso, siempre hay una explicación -dijo Saru tranquilo- pregúntate mejor ¿por que atacó las ciudades y a los Guardianes?

Estaba siendo manipulado por Berseck -dijo Hinata sería y los tres se sorprendieron por lo que dijo- durante mi pelea contra Izanamy pude sentir la presencia y poder de Berseck, el era quien manipulaba a Izanamy haciendo que matara a toda la gente inocente que aparecía

¿Manipulado por Berseck..pero como es..que..? -Bruce se quedó callado y se sorprendió-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Saru sorprendido-

La sangre -dijo Bruce sorprendido y se sujeto la cabeza- el tiene la misma sangre que Berseck, su poder oscuro desciende del de Berseck por eso es que lo pudo manipular -los demás asintieron serios- pero su pelo ahora que lo pienso su pelo cambio de color, ¿Hinata sabes qué pasó?

No lo sé, cuando lo derrote es como si su mal hubiera salido de su cuerpo -dijo Hinata calmada- cuando menos me di cuenta lo tenía en mis brazos y yo estaba llorando -los demás asintieron quedando callados-

Tal vez no solo rompiste la Gema y su vínculo con Berseck si no que también lo hayas liberado de sus poderes de oscuridad -dijo Clent calmado y los demás lo vieron confundidos- bueno por lo que nos contaste al llegar aquí eso quiere decir que posiblemente lo liberaste de todo mal que tenía en el cuerpo y al perder están energía maligna su pelo se volvió blanco

Eso puede tener un sentido poco lógico pero posiblemente tengas razón -dijo Hinata calmada y un poco nerviosa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un leopardo vestido de doctor, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y las enfermeras salían con varias cosas como telas manchadas de sangre, los demás se asustaron un poco por la cantidad de sangre que había en ellas- doctor...el..

Su amigo se salvó es un sujeto bastante resistente, sus heridas eran graves pero logramos estabilizarlo -dijo el doctor calmado y Hinata suspiró aliviada y los demás sonrieron- pero hay una mala noticia a todo esto, el por el momento sigue inconsciente posiblemente este así por un largo tiempo

¿Puedo pasar a verlo? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Claro pero le advierto que el no va a despertar dentro de poco, posiblemente su mente haya sufrido alguna herida también -dijo el doctor serio y Hinata asintió, Hinata se acercó a la puerta y entró al cuarto con calma, en la cama estaba Izanamy, estaba inconsciente todavía, su cuerpo entero estaba vendado hasta la cabeza tenía vendas y algunas gasas en la cara-

Izanamy...-Hinata se preocupó un poco y se acercó al para tallarle una mano, tomó una silla y se sentó para verlo- ¿Por que? ¿Por que tenía que pasar todo esto? Antes yo solía pensar que estaba salvo contigo siempre -sonrió de momento al verlo dormir- todavía recuerdo muchas cosas contigo, cuando nos conocimos, cuando me aceptaste, cuando me ayudaste en todas esas ocaciones, y yo no pude regresarte ni un uno solo de esos favores, pero...creo que al final lo hice al salvarte de esa oscuridad que te tenía prisionero -sonrió y comenzó a llorar un poco-

No se si lloro porque te lastime, porque me siento molesta, frustrada y enojada por cómo terminaste en esta situación, o porque...estoy feliz...porque estoy feliz de que estés vivo -dijo Hinata llorando y riendo un poco, Bruce y los demás estaban escuchando todo detrás de la puerta, dejaron a Hinata en el cuarto con Izanamy, Po mientras tanto los estaba viendo con la puerta medio abierta, Bruce y los demás estaban hablando con Byakun en una sala más calmados-

¿Entonces eso fue todo? -dijo Byakun sorprendido y Bruce asintio- ya veo entonces el ya no puede volver a transformarse, esto es más grave de lo que pensé

No sabía que las gemas pueden romperse de esa manera -dijo James sorprendido- ¿esto representa algún peligro?

No directamente pero si es serio -dijo Byakun serio- si una Gema llega a tener una fisura está hace que el Guardian pierda todo control de sus poderes, pero jamás se ha llegado al extremo que la Gema se rompa

¿No hay forma de repararla? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

No lo sé -dijo Byakun serio- pero mientras Izanamy no tenga su Gema me temo que ya no podrá ser un Guardian y todo su poder se perderá no hay nada que podamos hacer por el -Po estaba serio y de brazos cruzados, solo suspiro y se fue de ahí un momento, mientras tanto en el cuarto Hinata estaba leyendo un libro con unas velas encendidas a su derecha-

Sabes recuerdo que cuando teníamos 7 años entrenamos corriendo por el bosque en un equipo de cinco, tú te separaste de nosotros para probar que eras más rápido, corriste con tanta prisa que terminaste estrellándose en la copa de un árbol -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- ese día me hiciste reír tanto que la leche se me salió de la nariz aIzanamy estaba dormido todavía- jaja y recuerdo cuando "entraste a la adolescencia" tenías catorce y yo tenía trece, ver a Luceli e imaginartela desnuda te provoco tu primera ereccion jaja -Hinata estaba riendo un poco viendo si Izanamy hacía algún movimiento o algo, lo sujeto de su mano y suspiro- te extraño...me haces falta -Po estaba viendo todo, se enojo y se alejó para no ver a Hinata, Hinata pasó un momento sujetando la mano de Izanamy, estaba por irse pero algo la detuvo, alguien estaba sujetando su mano se dio la vuelta y vio a Izanamy apretando su mano y él estaba despierto-

Izanamy...-dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Hola...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata lloro un poco-

¡Estás vivo! -Hinata le dio un abrazo algo fuerte e Izanamy río-

Hey con cuidado...me duele...todo...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata río un poco, se alejó un poco- Hinata..yo...lo..

Eso no importa, estabas bajo el efecto del poder de Berseck -dijo Hinata calmada- lo único que importa es que estás bien

Si importa...por mi culpa...yo...mate a mucha gente..inocente...destrui muchos hogares, me convertir en lo que jure destruir -dijo Izanamy molesto pero frustrado y triste- ¿A cuantos...inocentes mate con mis propias garras? -vio sus manos llorando un poco- mis garras...todo mi pelo y yo...olemos a sangre, soy un monstruo -Izanamy loo un poco y Hinata lo abrazo del cuello recostando su cabeza en su pecho p, los dos estaban tristes y lloraban un poco-

Lo único que me importa es que estés vivo -dijo Hinata deprimida- tú no tienes la culpa de lo qué pasó, Berseck te manipuló, Berseck lo hizo, yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvarte pero tú te llevaste la peor parte -Izanamy le tallo la cabeza-

No me mataste aunque te lo pidiera...-dijo Izanamy deprimido- morir no hubiera solucionado nada, todo lo que hice, lo hice por venganza, mi odio fue dirigido a todos y a todo, dl emperador de Japón está muerto

Si nos enteramos -dijo Hinata calmada- también vimos a Jesker y los suyos, ellos fueron castigados de forma justa a sus pecados -Izanamy asintió y vio al techo- Izanamy yo...

Se todo lo que hiciste -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo me uní a Phoenix porque sabía que tú y ella estaban conectadas, te deje esa pluma con un mensaje sabiendo que lo recibirías, parte de conciencia estaba en la pluma, pude verte pelear y sabía lo que sentías en esa forma y al momento de luchar -Izanamy sonrió levemente- lo vi, sentí, y escuche todo -Hinata se sonrojó un poco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

Hay cállate no tienes porque contar eso -dijo Hinata sonrojada levemente-

Jaja Hinata...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo- te quiero...te quiero mucho...te amo...te amo mucho -Hinata se sorprendió y se sonrojó para darle un golpe en la cabeza- ya deja de golpearme

Ya deja de ser tonto -dijo Hinata algo molesta, los dos se vieron y sonrieron un poco- me da gusto verte sonreír

Si pero aún tengo que pagar por mis pecados -dijo Izanamy serio- recuerdo todo, el palacio, mi familia...mi hijo...-apretó los puños enojado pero Hinata lo sujeto de su mano derecha-

Tu hijo está bien, descuida -dijo Hinata sonriendo- yo he estado cuidando de todos en el campamento que está en las afueras del palacio Imperial

Bien hecho Hinata -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿qué hay de Isaac?

Lo he cuidado como a mi propio hijo pero uno de sus ojos quedo quemado y lo perdió -dijo Hinata deprimida-

Pero al menos está vivo -dijo Izanamy calmado- aún te tiene a ti Hinata gracias -los dos sonrieron un momento, los dos siguieron hablando hasta que Hinata sintió más sueño- si quieres puedes irte a dormir

No, me quedaré aquí a ver que estés bien -dijo Hinata calmada- dormiré contigo

Está bien pero no esperes nada de mi, todavía no puedo moverme correctamente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata entrecerró los ojos algo sonrojada-

Loco -dijo Hinata riendo un poco, Hinata se quedo dormida sentada en la silla y recostando su cabeza en el cuerpo de Izanamy, los dos estaban durmiendo hasta que alguien entró por la puerta principal, ese era Po cargando su báculo en las manos, concentro energía en su símbolo del Gina y el yang creando una guadaña de energía dorada-

Lo siento Hinata pero el es muy peligros para dejarlo con vida -dijo Po serio, estaba por lanzar un golpe, corto algo y rompió las sabes de la cama, vio las sabanas pero solo eso estaba, busco con la mirada y vio a Hinata en un lado sujetando a Izanamy del cuerpo- rayos fallo

¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Hinata preocupada viendo a Izanamy-

Si descuida no pasó nada -dijo Izanamy calmado, Hinata gruñó y vio a Po-

¿Que significa esto? -dijo Hinata sería-

Haste a un lado Hinata, este sujeto asesinó a mucha gente no merece vivir -dijo Po serio- además ya se dejó manipular por la oscuridad una vez ¿quién nos asegura que no lo volverá ser? Por eso tengo que detenerlo yo mismo

¡Lo que quieres es matarlo! -Hinata gritó molesta viendo a Po- pero no te dejaré si quieres matarlo -se levantó y se puso frente a Izanamy extendiendo los brazos- entonces también mátame -Po gruñó un poco y se quedó en guardia-

Hinata no sé que estupideces te invento pero no puedes confiar en el -dijo Po molesto- ahora quítate o yo mismo té moveré -Hinata gruñó un poco y se quedó de pie, Po avanzó estaba por golpearla pero se detuvo en un momento, Hinata vio que Bruce lo tenía sujetado del cuello con unas garras de metal cerca de su cuello, Clent lo sujeto de su brazo izquierdo con un látigo de agua y tenía una espada en la espalda de Po, Saru tenía su lanza cerca de su pecho, Byakun lo tenía sujetado del brazo derecho con su garra- ¿que creen que hacen?

Detente Po yo te había dicho que no puedo permitir que hagas esto -dijo Byakun serio- no tenemos pruebas de lo qué pasó, no confiamos en Izanamy como antes pero confiamos en la palabra de Hinata si ella dice que puede contenerlo y que no hay peligro confiamos en ella

Pero...-Po trataba de soltarse pero sintió unos ligeros golpes en la espalda y pecho, cuando se fijó Boa estaba bajando de su cuerpo- Boa ¿sus significa esto?

Lo siento Po pero no puedo dejar que sigas así -dijo Boa sería- confiaremos en Hinata y mantendremos a Izanamy con vida de momento, si en un mes sigue con vida y no causa problemas de nuevo volveremos a confiar

Gracias Boa -dijo Izanamy calmado acostado en el suelo herido-

Además con esas heridas no podrá hacer nada -dijo Boa calmada- ahora deja ese báculo -los demás ajustaron su agarre-

Es mejor que lo sueltes si no quieres que te regrese a tu esposa hecho pedazos -dijo Bruce enojado, Po solo grupo y deshizo su báculo madera, los demás lo soltaron y el se quedo de pie-

Mejor retírate -dijo Byakun serio, Po no dijo nada más y salió del cuarto, Clent, Saru y Bruce ayudaron a Izanamy a entrar a la cama y lo cubrieron dejando que descansara- espero que no tomes esto como un gesto de que te he perdonado

No espero más de ti Byakun -dijo Izanamy calmado- sé que un siento no será de ayuda pero igual lo diré, lo lamento -sacó su mano de la sabana y dejo algo en la mesa a su lado- pero creo que vas a necesitar esto -Byakun vio lo que dejó y vio que era su Gema del Tigre-

¡Mi Gema! -Byakun la tomó y la vio, estaba normal, la Gema brillo y volvió a su brazo- pero ¿como es que la tenías?

Cuando me enfrenté a ti, aún tenía un poco de control, cuando derrote a James me pasó lo mismo, tenía poco control pero lo tenía y escondía las Gemas en mi ropa para que Berseck no las tuviera -dijo Izanamy calmado, dejó la Gema de la tortuga en la mesa y Boa sonrió viendo la Gema-

Bien pensado -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Gracias te extrañe hermosa -dijo Boa sonriendo tomando su Gema- pero aún no te perdono

Perdón -dijo Izanamy calmado- escuchen el plan de Berseck es...es...-se quejó al tratar de levantarse pero Hinata y Bruce lo ayudaron un momento para quedarse sentado-

Lo sabemos -dijo Byakun serio- es liberar el Modo celestial pero sin ti no puede hacerlo, con tal de esconder una de las gemas que no tenga solo una hay esperanza, tuvimos suerte de que reaccionara y no te llevarás las gemas para que el las tuviera

Eso está mejor -dijo Hinata calmada- también hay algo más que quiero tratar -le mostró la Gema rota e Izanamy se sorprendió- el ya no podrá retomar su plan con la Gema del sol rota

¿Donde está la Gema de la luna? -dijo Saru sorprendido-

Es verdad sé supone que la Gema del sol y la Gema de la luna se hicieron una -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Parece que solo la Gema del sol se corrompio pero la Gema de la luna sigue estable -dijo Izanamy calmado- estaré bien siempre y cuando repose el tiempo suficiente solo espero que nada malo pase -los demás asintieron -el tiempo siguió, Hinata estuvo cuidando de Izanamy por un tiempo hasta que Izanamy se puso levantar de nuevo pero su pelo no volvió a ser normal y se quedó blanco, Hinata por su parte entreno en secreto su Modo Explosivo para perfeccionarlo, durante la mañana cuidaba de los niños y en las tardes estaba con Izanamy, esa tarde llegó con un balde de agua caliente y una toalla-

Izanamy levántate tengo que cambiarte las vendas -dijo Hinata sonriendo entrando por la puerta principal pero Izanamy estaba levantado quitándose las vendas- ¿qué haces sé supone que debes estar en cama más tiempo-

Lo siento pero si me quedo en cama más tiempo mis músculos se atrofian -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se quitó las vendas del cuerpo viendo algunas cicatrices- si no me muevo pronto perderé fuerza, además necesito irme a Japón

¿Te volverás a ir? -dijo Hinata un poco deprimida-

Si, tengo que hablar con Izanagi para que me diga cómo reparar la Gema -dijo Izanamy calmado, se estiró un poco haciendo sonar sus huesos del cuerpo- también creo que estarán mejor si yo no estoy cerca además tendrás una carga menos

¿Qué hay de tu hijo? -dijo Hinata deprimida-

Eso será doloroso pero quiero que tú seas su madre yo...-Izanamy estaba deprimido viendo el suelo y Hinata lo abrazo con algo de fuerza- Hinata...

No te vayas -dijo Hinata deprimida- por favor no te vayas -Izanamy le tallo la cabeza dejando que se calmara un poco- sé que todo se resolverá, solo por favor quédate

Lo...siento...pero lo menos que quiero es irme -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos siguieron abrazados así un momento, Po los estaba viendo desde la puerta y se enojo un poco, camino por un rato y se topó con Boa-

Los celos te carcomen ¿verdad? -dijo Boa sonriendo-

No sé de que me hablas -dijo Po molesto- le tiene el cerebro lavado eso es seguro

Eres un tonto -dijo Boa sonriendo, Po solo se quejó y se fue caminando-


	17. Chapter 17

_**Un momento de paz y**_ _**Berseck aparece**_

En China Po estaba molesto pateando lo que era un vaso que encontró en la basura, estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad imperial, estaba pensativo y un poco molesto-

¿Por que prefiere que se quede el y no yo? -dijo Po molesto- ¿por que quiere estar con el? -dio un ligero grito y pateo el vaso hasta que se estrelló y se rompió con una pared-

Vaya los celos si que son malos para ti -dijo Boa en un tono de burla viendo a Po-

No estoy celoso -dijo Po serio-

Y no deberías estarlo, estás casado y con una bebe -dijo Boa molesta y Po se quedó callado- recuerda que tienes un deber y Hinata puede estar con quien ella quiera

Pero...es que...-Po se quedó callado viendo a Boa- todavía la amo -Boa se sorprendió un momento- yo la amo, ella fue mi primer amor desde que recuerdo

¿Entonces porque te casaste con Tigresa? -dijo Boa calmada-

Porque también amo a Tigresa, no sé que me pasa -Po se sujeto la cara y se sentó en el suelo- quiero que Hinata sea feliz pero no quiero que este con alguien más

Esos sentimientos son muy egoístas Po -dijo Boa calmada- primero piensa en Hinata y luego piensas en ti, piensa en todo lo que hace Hinata no necesita esto ahora que te quede claro

Entendido -dijo Po calmado y Boa asintió-

Me retiro y tú piensa un poco más en que Hinata sea feliz -dijo Boa calmada y se retiró dejando a Po solo, mientras tanto en la clínica del palacio Imperial, James estaba hablando con Hinata e Izanamy-

Y entonces cuando me di cuenta era un gran leoparda, cara algo feo pero con gran trasero, cintura delgada y unas enormes boobies -dijo James sonriendo- tenía unas grandes chichis que me gusto morder y le di nalgadas en el trasero

Espera ¿como una conversación sobre comer un pastel se convirtió en un cuento de sexo? -dijo Hinata sorprendida pero Izanamy le ponía más atención a James-

Tranquila tú tienes la culpa tú mi obligaste a contar sobre el sexo -dijo James sonriendo-

¿Cuando yo tuve la culpa? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Bueno y que más pasó con la chica fea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Bueno ella era muy buena, sabía usar la lengua como ninguna que haya conocido, me masajeaba los lobitos de forma tan tierna y firme que te sorprenderías -dijo James sonriendo-

Vaya suena a que es tan dulce como el pastel -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata se golpeó la cara sorprendida- a propósito ¿qué pasó mientras yo estuve loco?

No mucho -dijo James calmado-

Bueno esto es algo que he querido decir pero no he tenido la oportunidad -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Izanamy el Doctor Dan, el doctor más respetado de toda la aldea Shiba y condecorado por el emperador en persona ahora es una mujer

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿acaso finalmente...?

Si descubrió cómo convertirse en mujer por medio de una cirugía -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Vaya no me esperaba eso -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Ni yo, ¿como es un hombre convertido en mujer? -dijo James sorprendido-

No tal mal, no la verías dos veces pero no tan mal está linda -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Y cómo la tiene ahí abajo? Es decir ¿como le hará para el sexo? -dijo James sonriendo-

No lo sé debe tenerlo hecho un desastre como un gran estofado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¡Vamos a verlo!

No se puede salió de la aldea hace unos días -dijo Hinata sonriendo- se fue al congreso de la salud aquí en la ciudad imperial

Vaya yo vengo de ahí -dijo James sonriendo- todos saben que si es doctora más sola está y desesperada, tal vez me topé con ella y no me di cuenta

No, si te darías cuenta tiene una gran barbilla -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Y cómo se llama? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Dan, Daniela

No y no me gusta el nombre que escogió, se llama Zuxki -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió pero James se quedo quieto y sorprendido, se ahogo un poco y se levanto de la silla, estaba ahogandose, tosiendo un poco y trataba de respirar, siguió así hasta que no aguanto y termino vomitando con fuerza en el suelo, Hinata e Izanamy se sorprendieron y se alejaron un poco, James siguió con la misma fuerza vomitando dejando un charco en el suelo, Izanamy y Hinata estaban sorprendidos viendo a James, luego al suelo un momento, James siguió vomitando más y siguió así hasta que termino quedando cansado y pálido-

¡Aaaaaaaaa! -James grito sorprendido-

¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! -gritó Hinata sorprendida e Izanamy se tapo la boca para no vomitar-

¡Me acosté con ella! -James grito sorprendido-

¡¿Que?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido-

¡Me acosté con ella en el congreso! -James volvió a gritar-

¡¿Por que?! -Hinata gritó asustada-

¡No sabia! ¡No sabía que era ella! -James grito asustado, los tres comenzaron a gritar sorprendidos- ¡¿Como pudo ocurrir algo así?! ¡Cuando se cambia de domicilio deben alertar a los vecinos lo manda la ley!

¡No se mudó se cambio de sexo! -Hinata gritó asustada y James se quedo sorprendido-

¡Voy a bañarme el cuerpo entero y no saldré hasta que esté arrugado y desinfectado! -James grito asustado y salió corriendo, Hinata e Izanamy se quedaron esperando un momento y comenzaron a reír con fuerza-

¡Hay por dios se acostó..se costo..con un jajaja! -Izanamy se estaba riendo un poco-

No me lo puedo creer...jajaja -Hinata río también con fuerza, los dos estaban calmados- oye y ¿recuerdas todo lo que dije o hice?

Si lo recuerdo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- descuida todo estará bien oye ¿puedo ir a ver a Isaac? Aquí huele muy mal

Descuida está bien pero primero ve a darte un baño -dijo Hinata sonriendo- así se me olvido decirte Lucy está embarazada

¡¿Que?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido- ¿quién la monto?

Bruce -dijo Hinata riendo un poco e Izanamy gritó riendo un poco- si tiene mucho valor -los dos salieron de la clínica, estuvieron hablando entre ellos hasta que entraron a la aldea, cuando Izanamy vio a los demás aldeanos algunos estaban hablando en susurros, los aldeanos se estaban acercando para verlo más de cerca- miren escuchen...

Espera es mejor que yo les diga -dijo Izanamy calmado- escuchen sé que muchos tienen muchas dudas pero les puedo decir que estoy de vuelta, no espero que me acepten tan fácilmente pero si espero que todos me vayan perdonando por no proteger nuestro hogar

No protegiste las casas -se acercó un tigre anciano- pero si protegiste las vidas de muchos, otros no pudieron salvar a sus familias

Lo mento mucho -dijo Izanamy deprimido-

Lo lamento no nos devuelve a nuestras familias -dijo una leoparda algo sería- pero si puedes protegernos si podrías expiar tu culpa -Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y pego su frente al suelo-

¡Lo siento mucho por no protegerlos! -Izanamy gritó frente a todos-

Levanta tu cabeza, tú no eres de los que piden perdón -se escucho la voz de una hembra, Izanamy levantó la mirada y vio a una zorra blanca de ojos azules, tenía un traje de combate de color azul con la blusa ajustada a su cuerpo- este hombre jamás pediría perdón por lo que no pudo controlar

Anya...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido, se levantó un momento y Anya se arrodilló frente a el-

Tú no te sientes mal cada vez que pierdes, tú siempre te levantas y peleas, en este caso no salvaste a muchos pero igual salvaste a los que pudiste -dijo Anya será y le dio una ligera patada a Izanamy en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo sentado- ese hombre que protege a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio ese no es el hombre que conozco -Anya estaba sería e Izanamy estaba sorprendido, se levantó y sonrío-

Siempre eres tan molesta y gritona -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero gracias por la ayuda

Cuando quieras -dijo Anya sonriendo, Hinata los vio un momento y luego vio la manera en que se estaban viendo- me da gusto verte después de un tiempo

Lo lamento pasaron muchas cosas y no pude decirte -dijo Izanamy nervioso- pero tú querías que las cosas fueron más mágicas, después...de bueno...esa noche en...la cueva -se sonrojó levemente y Anya río-

Si, pero ¿verdad que te gusto? -dijo Anya sonriendo y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho, ella tenía la altura del mentón de Izanamy, los demás que estaban presentes se sintieron un poco intranquilos y como que sobraban en ese lugar, en cambio Hinata estaba inflando sus mejillas un poco molesta y de forma adorable- oye ¿quieres hablar después de que te deje cinco años?

Bueno...yo..estaba por...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso- es que...yo.

El tiene que ver a su hijo -dijo Hinata calmada y sujeto el brazo de Izanamy con sus brazos- si nos disculpas tengo que llevarlo conmigo

Perdón pero no tiene que meterse Hinata -sama -dijo Anya sonriendo sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Izanamy- nosotros estábamos hablando de algo importante

Perdón zorrita -dijo Hinata sonriendo apretando los dientes dejando que Anya se molestara un poco- pero esto es más importante además te falta como medio metro para hablarme así y cinco veces más pecho -Hinata hizo rebotar sus senos un poco y Anya gruñó un poco-

Uuuuuuuuu -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- bueno...para no hacer algo de molestias a los demás mejor vamos a ver a Isaac y cuando pase tiempo hablo con Anya...es mejor -las dos hembras solo soltaron un sonido de enojo y desviaron las cabezas molestas cerrando los ojos, Izanamy sigue la Hinata y Anya estaba sonriendo siguiendo a los dos, los tres llegaron a la tienda de Hinata y ella se acercó a la cuna donde estaba Isaac despertando-

Hola bebe -dijo Hinata sonriendo, cargo a Isaac y lo pasó frente a Izanamy- estuve cuidándolo todo este tiempo los cuales fueron como tres meses -Izanamy sonrió y vio a Isaac, lo cargo y sonrío un poco-

Hola Isaac hola mi pequeño bebe -dijo Izanamy sonriendo tallando su mentón en la cabeza de Isaac haciendo que el bebe se riera un poco- gracias por cuidarlo todo este tiempo

No hay de que pero me hubiera gustado hacer más por el y por su ojo -dijo Hinata calmada-

Tranquila, el está vivo y es todo lo que me importa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le dio un beso en la frente a a Isaac y haciendo que bostezara- perdón Anya pero ¿que tal si salimos mañana?

Claro no hay problema además puedo ver que tienes que cuidar del pequeño -dijo Anya sonriendo, Hinata sonrió y Anya salió de la tienda, Izanamy siguió acariciando a Isaac por un rato más, después de unas horas los bebés se quedaron dormidos, Hinata estaba estirando su cuerpo un poco y se escucho como sus huesos sonaron-

Vaya tenías estrés acumulado, y te falta un baño -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco y Hinata le dio dos golpes en el hombro sonriendo-

Bueno ven conmigo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, lo sujeto del brazo y comenzó a salir de la tienda, los dos estaban caminando por la parte trasera hasta llegar a un río escondido en el bosque- mira aquí nadie nos podrá molestar en un rato

Vaya suena bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se quitó la camisa y se levanto más el pantalón para meter la cabeza y beber un poco, salió sonriendo y riendo- que rica está el agua -Hinata estaba sonriendo y se acercó con cuidado, lo empujó e Izanamy cayó al agua dejando que Hinata riera un poco-

Jajaja Izanamy que gracioso té caíste -Hinata se reía un poco pero las burbujas y los moviéndose del agua se detuvieron, Hinata se acercó al agua ver qué pasaba- Izanamy si está es una broma no me gusta -Izanamy salió del agua y la abrazo, la atajo con el- ¡No! -Hinata terminó cayendo dentro del agua con el, el agua se agitó y salió Hinata temblando y empapada, Izanamy se reí y Hinata ataba algo molesta- oye cuando yo lo hago es divertido

Perdón pero me quise divertir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se quedó a cuatro patas y comenzó a agitarse todo el cuerpo, Hinata sonrió y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, se quitó la camisa y seguido su pantalón, cuando Izanamy la vio se sonrojó un poco y desvío la mirada- ¿Hinata qué haces?

¿Que no es obvio? Tú me dejaste empapada así que tendré que dejar que mi ropa se seque -Hinata estaba sonriendo y se quitó la ropa hasta que quedar completamente desnuda, tenía un cuerpo muy deseable, el vientre delgado, los senos algo grandeza y firmes, el trasero redondo y una vagina rosada, Izanamy estaba sorprendido y luego desvío la mirada nervioso- ¿te gustó verdad?

Bueno...si...eres hermosa...-dijo Izanamy nervioso, Hinata se reía un poco, se acercó y le dio un beso en la parte trasera del cuello dejando que se pusiera nervioso, Hinata saltó al agua, se puso a nadar en el río e Izanamy estaba sonriendo-

Vamos ¿que estás esperando? Entra -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Estás segura? Digo...es que...-Izanamy estaba nervioso y pensándolo dos veces pero Hinata lo volvió a sujetar del brazo y lo atrajo metiéndolo al agua, Izanamy salió del agua con Hinata sonriendo detrás de él- si debí imaginármelo

Jaja te lo mereces por hacerme esa broma pesada -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy se quitó el pantalón quedando desnudo también, Hinata se sonrojó al verlo así, los dos siguieron nadando un rato hasta que quedaron juntos un momento- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ya la hiciste -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

Si claro -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero dime ¿no te sigue doliendo la muerte de Luceli?

Me duele un poco, pero...creo que nos estábamos distanciando en estos meses...-dijo Izanamy algo inseguro- creo que se quedaba solo conmigo por el bebe...y yo también sentía que nuestro amor se iba apagando...-Hinata estaba sorprendida- además jeje creo que ella desearía que yo siguiera con mi vida

Si entiendo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- yo también quiero seguir adelante con mi vida, Po y yo jamás estuvimos destinados a estar juntos -Izanamy asintió ante esa idea, los dos siguieron nadando un rato- Izanamy...yo...-los dos se vieron a los ojos un momento- yo..ha...

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Es que estoy...asustada -dijo Hinata preocupada e Izanamy levantó las orejas- estaba asustada cuando te vi casi morir en esa ocasión, cuando destruyeron la aldea y luego te atacaron a ti -Izanamy asintió recordando aquel momento en el que casi muere- luego cuando te ataque y vi toda esa oscuridad salir de tu ser...sentí miedo de que te hubiera matado...-Izanamy la abrazo con fuerza pegando su cuerpo al suyo-

Ya no tienes porque tener miedo -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo también tuve miedo en muchas ocasiones, estaba asustado por cada pelea que tenía pero al recordar que mis amigos estaban conmigo eso me bastaba para dar mi mejor esfuerzo, Hinata puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea

Yo también te digo lo mismo, -dijo Hinata sonriendo- si no puedes pelear solo entonces yo pelearé a tu lado, si no puede moverte entonces pelearé por ti, si estás sufriendo entonces déjame compartir ese mismo dolor contigo -los dos se vieron a los ojos- te prometo que estaré a tu lado -Izanamy asintió, Hinata se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Hinata abrió los ojos un momento y se sorprendió quedando sonrojada- ¿acaso...tú...?

Si...perdón es una reacción natural -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Hinata se reía un poco pegando su frente al pecho de Izanamy- ¿de que te ríes?

Nada, nada, perdón cuando estoy nerviosa -dijo Hinata sonriendo- quiero quedarme así un rato un rato más comenzo a ronronear un poco, Izanami no agitando más y la dejo caer al suelo pero con cuidado, la acostó en el suelo y vio su cuerpo desnudo, Hinata era hermosa, con su cara sonrojada y sus ojos brillantes era más hermosa todavía, Hinata cerró los ojos y levanto los labios, Izanami se sorprendió pero se acercó y le dio un beso, los dos se siguieron besando un rato hasta que Izanamy pasó su mano derecha por los pechos de Hinata y sujeto el izquierdo, lo masajeo un poco, Hinata comenzó a gemir un poco, Hinata pasaba sus brazos por el cuerpo de Izanamy sintiendo sus músculo flexionándose, la vagina de Hinata estaba húmeda y abrió sus piernas-

Puedes..hacerlo..házmelo..-dijo Hinata de forma tímida, Izanamy asintio, penetro a Hinata de forma de lenta y Hinata gimió un poco, su cara estaba muy sonrojada, Izanamy comenzó a moverse de forma lenta pero fuerte y Hinata estaba gimiendo algo fuerte, Izanamy siguió moviéndose con fuerza penetrando a Hinata mientras ella gemía y su vagina derramaba algunos fluidos, los dos cambiaron de posición, Izanamy se acostó en el suelo mientras Hinata estaba sentada sobre el, y daba sentones dejando que Izanamy la penetrara, Hinata estaba derramando fluidos de su vagina mientras gemía sonrojada, Izanami la tenía sujetada de las caderas y luego las subió hasta sujetarles los senos y los masajeo un poco-

Está grande..caliente...me gusta mucho...-dijo Hinata gimiendo algo fuerte y su vagina estaba muy húmeda dejando manchas en el pelo de Izanamy, Hinata cayó encima de él y lo abrazo con fuerza para comenzar a mover sus caderas con fuerza mientras gemía algo fuerte dejando manchas de humedad en el pelo de ambos, Izanamy la acostó, levantó sus piernas hasta que pasaran a sus hombros, las piernas de Hinata estaban abiertas y sus caderas levantadas, Izanami estaba aplicando más fuerza la penetrarla y Hinata gemía con más fuerza- ah...ah..así mi amor no pares...me siento...siento..que me corro -los dos siguieron moviendo sus caderas con fuerza hasta que Hinata comenzó a gritar- ¡Me corro..me corro! ¡Me corro! -Hinata grito y derramó muchos fluidos de su vagina e Izanamy eyaculo dentro de ella, los dos terminaron jadeando y acostados en el suelo sudando un poco, los dos estaban agitados y respiraban un poco rápido-

Vaya...eso estuvo bueno -dijo Izanamy sonriendo abrazando a Hinata por el estomago-

También estuvo increíble para mi -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, los dos tuvieron que lavarse de nuevo y estaban retirándose, los dos se fueron de ese lugar tranquilos, Hinata abrazo a Izanamy de su brazo derecho, los dos estaban sonriendo pero en eso el día comenzo a oscurecerse con nubes negra, los rayos comenzaron soñar y se sintió un frío muy fuerte en el lugar- ¿que está pasando?

Este frío...este Ki de energía negativa ya los había sentido antes -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a los lados- este es el Ki de Berseck -en el palacio de Ichihime más específico se estaba formando una tornado de viento negro, todos los guardias se pudieron en final y armados con sus armas, Byakun, James y Boa estaban dentro del palacio, Ichihime estaba abrazando a su hijo escondiéndose detrás de su trono, Po estaba con ella y se puso en guardia-

Todos retrocedan un poco, protejan a su majestad -dijo Byakun serio, los demás pasaron a su forma de Nivel maestro y se pusieron en guardia mientras Po solo abrazo a Ichihime, la puerta principal explotó y siendo destruida por una energía negra y roja, todos se pusieron en guardia viendo a Berseck frente a ellos- ¿quién eres?

Soy Berseck el rey de la oscuridad -dijo Berseck serio- ahora entréguenme sus gemas Guardianes -Po gruñó un poco protegiendo a Ichihime- por favor no me interesa la princesa y su cachorro yo vine por lo más importante

¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi! -James avanzó corriendo y salgo, giró y avanzó en picada lanzando un golpe cubierto de fuego verde-

¡No lo hagas James! -Byakun gritó serio, James lanzó un golpe pero Berseck expulsó algo de energía negra sujetando el puño de James con fuerza dejando una onda de sonido en el campo- lo detuvo con una mano...-James estaba gruñendo aplicando más fuerza, Berseck lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que James se quejara, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo, James se quejó y se trato de levantar pero Berseck apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe, estaba por lanzar un golpe pero del suelo aparecieron unas serpientes de roca y sujetaron su brazo, Boa estaba expulsando energía con la punta de cola estaba dentro del suelo-

¡Atáquenlo! -Boa gritó, Byakun y Po rodearon a Berseck, los dos concentraron energía en sus manos-

¡Relámpago salvaje! -Byakun estuvo los brazos liberando un rayo en forma de un tigre hacia Berseck-

¡Rugido explosivo del Dragón! -Po lanzó un golpe liberando un torrente de fuego dorado en forma de dragón, los dos ataques fueron hacia Berseck causando una gran explosión en el palacio, Boa e Ichihime salieron de mientras el humo y el fuego crecieron en gran tamaño, Po saltó del humo buscando a Berseck, Berseck salió del humo y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, Po se quejó y comenzó a derrapar en el suelo, se giró y cayó de pie en el suelo viendo a Berseck el cual llegó hasta donde estaba el- dime ¿para que quieres las gemas?

Solo quiero ser inmortal -dijo Berseck sonriendo- pero no puedes vencerme Guerrero Dragón

Eso lo veremos -dijo Po serio, Po se cubrió de energía dorada y avanzó corriendo, desapareció y apareció encima de Berseck con el Dragón dorado hecho de energía, el dragón trato de atrapar a Berseck en su boca con una mordida pero Berseck expulsó energía creando una esfera color rojo, el dragón mordió la esfera y comenzó a forcejear, Berseck grito y liberó una onda de energía rompiendo al dragón de energía el cual se deshizo y Po se quejó un poco, Berseck avanzó y le dio una patada a Po en el estomago, levantó el brazo y le dio un codazo en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, Berseck cayó junto a él y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzando a Po contra una casa dejando que la destruya, Po se quejó saliendo de las rocas, Berseck avanzó corriendo y salto pero Byakun apareció a su derecha y le dio un golpe con ambas garras extendidas, lo empujó con fuerza, Byakun llegó con Po a un lado-

¡Ataquémoslo juntos! -dijo Po serio y Byakun asintió, Byakun rugió y se cruzó de brazos concentrando rayos en su cuerpo, Po expulsó energía dorada, golpeó el suelo con la palma y rodeo a Berseck con la energía dorada formando un círculo en el suelo, Berseck se quedó quieto y sin poder moverse-

¡Plasma relámpago! -Byakun rugió y lanzó un golpe cruzado, los rayos se liberaron y avanzaron hacia Berseck golpeándolo en todo el cuerpo causando una explosión-

¡Mi turno! -dijo Po serio, chocó sus palmas y luego las levanto levemente formando una pequeña esfera entre sus manos- ¡Ohm! -gritó y liberó un rayo dorado de sus manos, la energía golpeó a Berseck en el cuerpo soltando un brillo, Berseck no dijo nada y termino elevándose en el aire- es mi técnica más poderosa, el tesoro del cielo, este ataque no es muy fuerte pero si perderá uno de sus cinco sentidos -el poder rojo y negro de Berseck se activó, giró en el aire y cayó de pie frente a Po y Byakun-

Buen golpe pero -dijo Berseck sonriendo- yo no perdí ninguno de mis sentidos

¿Que has dicho? -dijo Po sorprendido- es imposible, mi técnica es infalible

Te mostraré una técnica infalible -dijo Berseck sonriendo- ¡Negros Impactó! -levantó su mano derecha liberando una energía negra y está bajo con fuerza haciendo que Po y Byakun cayeran al suelo dejando una marca de impacto en la zona, Po yByakun se quejaron y trataron de levantarse-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Po sorprendido- no es posible que de la nada haya salido eso...

Ahora tomaré mis gemas y me iré -dijo Berseck serio, el suelo tembló levemente y del suelo aparecieron ramas de árbol que comenzaron a sujetarlo y levantarlo, James y Boa saltaron cubiertos de energía verde, Boa gritó y liberó una bola de fuego de su boca, James estiro sus brazos y liberó una onda de fuego amarillo en forma de un remolino, los dos ataques le dieron a Berseck creando una explosión-

Lo logramos -dijo Boa sonriendo y James asintió, del humo salieron garras de energías que los sujetaron y los lanzaron al suelo, los dos se quejaron del dolor-

Ya basta de juegos me llevare las gemas -dijo Berseck serio-

¡No lo permitiremos! -detrás de Berseck estaban Izanamy y Hinata, Hinata ataba en su Nivel maestra pero Izanamy estaba usando su firma de Guardian de la luna- ¡Súper Kamehameha! -los dos gritaron extendiendo sus brazos y liberaron un rayo azul de energía causando una explosión, los dos bajaron y quedaron con los demás-

Chicos -Hinata corrió con Byakun y lo ayudó a pararse, Izanamy ayudaba a James y a Boa-

¿Se encuentran bien? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Descuida apenas nos afectaron sus golpes -dijo Byakun serio- ese sujeto es muy fuerte

Nos, lo atacamos todos juntos y no pudimos ni hacerle un rasguño -dijo James molesto-

Eso se debe a que están peleando contra su sombra -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Su sombra? -dijo Boa sorprendida, Po se levantó quejándose un poco-

¿Cómo puede ser su sombra si logre golpearlo? -dijo Po serio-

Después les explico -dijo Izanamy serio- Berseck maldito me las pagarás por hacerme matar a gente inocente ahora mismo té haré pagar por lo que mi hiciste

¿Lo que yo te hice? -dijo Berseck sonriendo- te equivocas Izanamy esto lo hiciste tú solo

¿Que dices? -dijo Izanamy serio, Berseck liberó energía negra y lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, aplicó más fuerza y lo hizo caer al suelo mientras forcejeaba para levantarse-

Izanamy tú lo que hiciste fue corromperte y cumplir con las misiones que pedía, de entre todos los presentes tú eres el que tiene los peores pecados -dijo Berseck sonriendo- tú te convertiste en un pecador, tu eres el enemigo aquí no yo -Izanamy estaba de rodillas en el suelo respirando agitado-

No lo escuches Izanamy el solo quiere confundirte -dijo Hinata molesta-

Él mató a mucha gente inocente y me culpa a mí por eso -dijo Berseck sonriendo- ¡Izanamy tú mataste a esa gente! ¡Tú eres el único maligno aquí! -Izanamy estaba sorprendido y molesto, dio un leve grito y golpeó el suelo dejando un agujero agrietado en el campo, todos se fueron alejando un poco excepto Hinata-

¡Si quieres culparme de tus pecados pues entonces hazlo! -Izanamy levanto la mirada mostrando sus ojos blancos y se cubrio de una aura dorada, se levanto creando un pilar hecho de energía dorada, todos retrocedieron un poco al ver la energía, Izanamy estaba gruñendo dentro de la energía y comenzó a gritar haciendo que su cuerpo se cubriera de rayos celos plateados, el poder se hizo más pequeño mientras sus músculos se tonificaron más-

¿Que...está..haciendo? -dijo Po sorprendido, Berseck estaba serio viendo a Izanamy, el poder de Izanamy se hizo un poco más grande ganado un color rojizo en los bordes, los rayos lo cubrieron, un color dorado cubrió a Izanamy hasta que se comenzó a deshacer mostrando que su pelo era más largo en su cabeza hasta llegar a la cintura, todo su pelo había ganado un brillo dorado y en su cabeza las orejas tenían la punta dorada y el borde su pelo también, sus colmillos crecieron un poco más y en sus ojos apareció un marco color dorado con un triángulo rojo largo en los extremos, en su frente apareció una marca en forma de flecha roja-

Berseck -dijo Izanamy molesto y su voz era un poco más gruesa, dio un paso haciendo que el suelo tuviera un pequeño agujero, siguió caminando mientras el suelo se agrietaba- maldito, maldito...yo...yo...-Izanamy levanto la mirada sus ojos estaban en blanco con el fondo rojo carmesí- ¡YO VOY A MATARTE!


	18. Chapter 18

_**El poder de la Ira una separación dolorosa**_

En China se veía un gran resplandor dorado, las nubes eran oscuras y se escuchaban los truenos soñar con fuerza, en medio del campo estaba Izanamy gruñendo, apretando los dientes y manos, estaba expulsando un gran poder dorado, su pelo eran blanco, largo en la cabeza en una melena que llegaba hasta su cintura y con un brillo dorado cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo, en su rostro había tatuajes de color rojo carmesí, en sus párpados el marco y párpado era color rojo carmesí con puntas triangulares largas y delgadas en las esquinas, en su frente había una marca de color dorado en forma de flecha, su cola era blanca con la punta dorada y se había vuelto más larga-

¿Qué pasa con esa forma? -dijo Berseck sonriendo viendo a Izanamy- ese poder lleno de ira y rabia no serán suficientes para vencerme -el poder dorado que Izanamy expulsaba expulsaba rayos de color plateado con un ligero rastro de energía rojiza en las puntas-

¿Qué clase de poder es este? -dijo Byakun sorprendido- sobrepasa el Nivel maestro por mucho

Se parece...a mi Modo Explosivo -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Mataste a mi familia, atacaste mi pueblo y usaste mi cuerpo para que matara por ti -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¡Yo no te lo perdonaré! -expulsó más energía mostrando que sus ojos estaban en blanco brillando con fuerza- ¡Estoy molesto realmente estoy furioso! -apretó los dientes y el poder aumento de tamaño- yo...yo... ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza expulsando más energía haciendo que el suelo temblara, todos estaban sorprendidos y fueron alejándose un poco de el-

¿Que piensas...? -dijo Berseck sonriendo pero se quedó callado al ver que los fragmentos de la Gema del sol se juntaron en la espalda de Izanamy formando una anillo dorado de fuego, Izanamy dio un paso y apareció frente a Berseck, lanzó un golpe pero Berseck se cruzó de brazos, el golpe lo impactó soltando una onda de sonido en el campo, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada a Berseck justo en las costillas del lado izquierdo, Berseck se sorprendió pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en el mentón elevándolo un poco, Izanamy lo sujetó de una pierna y lo atrajo para lanzarlo al suelo con fuerza dejándolo impactado, lo levanto de nuevo y le dio un golpe en el pecho alejándolo de él, Berseck se giró en medio del aire y cayó de pie en un lado, Izanamy apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe pero Berseck sujeto su puño con su mano, Berseck le regresó el golpe pero Izanamy le sujetó el puño también, los dos quedaron en un forcejeo expulsando energía, el suelo se agrietó con la energía de los dos mientras chocaban creando rayos de color rojo de sus cuerpos-

Los dos están pelen con sus máximos poderes -dijo Byakun sorprendido, se cruzó de brazos soportando el impulso de energía y aire frente a el, los dos retrajeron sus cabeza y se dieron un cabezazo dejando una marca en la frente del otro, lanzaron otro golpe y se volvieron a golpear dejando una onda de sonido y un resplandor-

No lo puedo creer -dijo Po sorprendido, Berseck gruñó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara pero Izanamy le regresó el golpe dandole en la cara también, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes, los dos eran rápidos, Izanamy esquivó un golpe y lanzó dos más directos, Berseck recibió un golpe en la cara pero bajo el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe de mentón, levantó un brazo deteniendo un golpe y siguió peleando, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido tratando de golpearse mientras sus poderes aumentaban de tamaño, el suelo se agrietó un poco y los demás fueron alejándose un poco-

¡Po! ¡Po! ¡Ayúdame! -Ichihime gritó asustada desde el otro lado del campo-

¡Ichihime! -Po gritó sorprendido y vio como una columna estaba por caerle encima, Po dio un paso apareciendo a su lado, estiro los brazos y detuvo la columna con sus manos, aplicó fuerza y la desvío a un lado, los sonidos de la pelea siguieron dejando que el poder entre ellos aumentará- tengo que sacarlos de aquí -Po la abrazo y salto a un lado tratando de alejarse de ahí, se escucho un fuerte estruendo y Po salió empujado a un extremo-

Si la pelea sigue aquí toda la ciudad sera afectada -dijo James sorprendido viendo a los pelear, Berseck bajo su cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el mentón alejándolo de ahí, Izanamy se quejó y Berseck lo persiguió hasta que le dio una patada en el estomago lanzándolo contra una casa y este la atravesó, Berseck llegó al agujero y levanto los brazos creando una llamarada roja y negra, dentro de la casa se vio un resplandor dorado y salió un rayo de energía dorada, Berseck estiro los brazos frente a él deteniendo el ataque creando una colisión frente a él, siguió aplicando fuerza hasta que la colisión se convirtió en una esfera y está exploto destruyendo la casa, Izanamy salió de la explosión y sujeto a Berseck del cuello, lo levanto y lo lanzó a un lado, saltó desde una casa dejando el techo destruido, Berseck se giró y cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy le dio una tecleada envuelto en energia dorada, lo siguió empujando estrellándolo con algunas casas hasta que Berseck gritó, levantó los brazos y le dio un golpe en la espalda con ambos puños, Izanamy se quejó y yo al suelo de rodillas-

Está tratando de llevarlo lejos -dijo Hinata sorprendida- Rapido, Boa James ayuden a las personas a salir de la ciudad alejenlos lo mejor que puedan -James y Boa asintieron y se fueron- Byakun ayúdalos, usa tu forma de bestia gigante y trata de ayudar a quienes tengan problemas, Po ayúdalo forma una barrera no quiero que la energía de Berseck pase esa barrera de energía

¿Pero y tu que harás Hinata? -dijo Byakun preocupado-

Ayudaré a Izanamy -dijo Hinata sería, giros expulsando fuego pasó a su forma de Guardiana, el poder aumento de tamaño y pasó al nivel maestro- ¡Modo Explosivo! -el fuego dorado pasó y pasó a su forma de Modo Explosivo, abrió sus alas y se fue volando-

¿Cuando aprendió a hacer eso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Durante su pelea contra Izanamy -dijo Byakun sorprendido- Rapido no tenemos tiempo hay que ayudar a las personas -Po asintió y se fue corriendo con el, en otro lado de la ciudad se estaban escuchando algunos golpes en el campo, Izanamy fue golpeado y lanzado contra una casa con fuerza, Berseck lo siguió y vio que había dejado un agujero, espero a ver si había movimiento pero el suelo temblo y Berseck se quedó quieto esperando, del suelo salieron torrentes de fuego y Berseck saltó a un lado esquivando los ataques, Izanamy salió de un extremo y estiro sus brazos, gritó y libero una llamarada dorada de gran tamaño, Berseck estiro sus brazos y la detuvo con fuerza, Izanamy siguió gritando y liberó la llamarada haciendo que Berseck fuera empujado contra unas casas causando una gran explosión, Izanamy estaba gruñendo aún con sus ojos en blanco-

Veo que no has cambiado sigues destruyendo todo sin motivo -dijo Berseck sonriendo, Izanamy estaba gruñendo y respirando de forma agitada, levantó la mano derecha y el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza-

Aplastamiento divino -dijo Izanamy con una voz ronca, las rocas se separaron y comenzaron a levitar atrayendo a Berseck a un punto en el aire donde las demás rocas se juntaban formando una esfera, Berseck gruñó y estiro sus brazos liberando una llamarada de fuego negro contra el punto central de la esfera, se escucho una fuerte explosión y las rocas se detuvieron, Berseck se giró y vio a Izanamy frente a él lanzando un golpe, Berseck estiró su brazo y lo detuvo sin problemas, las rocas comenzaron a bajar mientras los dos estaban forcejeando dejando que la roca de romper por la presión de las fuerzas-

¿Que pasa eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? -dijo Berseck sonriendo con burla-

No...te perdonare -dijo Izanamy serio, sus ojos se aclararon y aparecieron un par de iris amarillas con pupila negra, los dos estaban forcejeando expulsando más energía, Izanamy dio un paso y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, se giró y le dio una patada de talón en la cara lanzándolo contra una roca y dejándolo estrellado, Izanamy avanzó saltando de roca en roca hasta que llegó con el dándole una patada en el centro del pecho rompiendo la roca con su cuerpo, lo siguió empujando hasta ese Berseck gritó liberando una esfera de energía negra que empujó a Izanamy contra el suelo, Berseck concentro energía en sus garras y creo garras de energía de gran tamaño, levantó los brazos y lanzó un golpe vertical, el golpe le dio a Izanamy en el cuerpo lanzadolo contra el suelo, Izanamy impactó en el suelo de espaldas y Berseck comenzó a lanzar golpes soltando esferas de energía de color rojo y negra, Izanamy se quejó hasta que grito y libero energía, los dos concentraron energía en sus manos, lanzaron un golpe soltando una esfera de energía de gran tamaño, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe soltando el ataque, ambos ataques chocaron en el aire causando que se mezclaran y luego explotaran con fuerza afectando a ambos lados, Izanamy gritó y fue lanzando a un lado, Berseck fue alejado en el aire por la fuerza de la explosión, Izanamy cayó en unas rocas y algunos escombros cayeron encima de él, Berseck cayó de espaldas en una casa y salió gruñendo muy molesto-

Maldito -dijo Berseck molesto, salió de los escombros mientras Izanamy empujaba las rocas y salía algo herido, la mayoría de sus heridas en el cuerpo se abrieron y en su frente había rastros de sangre, Izanamy se levantó y vio que Berseck estaba frente a el con leves rasguños-

Eres..un monstruo maldito -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Si y deberías tenerme miedo -dijo Berseck serio- Izanamy me has causado tanto daño que me has llegado a hacer enojar, eres el primero que me hace algo así te haré pagar te lo juro

Je, jejeje -Izanamy se comenzó a reír un poco- Créeme cuando te digo que no te tengo miedo pero si me siento un poco emocionado al tener este tipo de pelea, pero lo que me hace enojar es que me manipulaste, mataste a mucha gente inocente y te juro que eso no te lo perdonaré, no me importa si llego a morir con tal de verte derrotado jamás me sentiré tranquilo

¡Ya cállate! -Berseck avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho soltando algo de energía, Izanamy escupió sangre y quedo arrastrándose en el suelo, Berseck apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en el estómago y lo enterró en el suelo haciendo que se quejara, Berseck cayó encima de él pegándole en el estomago con un pie- escucha no importa que tanto te interpongas en mi camino, yo seguiré apareciendo una y otra vez para hacerte sufrir, conseguiré mi meta y todo el mundo me pertenecerá por completo

No te dejaré que lo...hagas -dijo Izanamy molesto, Berseck apretó más su pie en el estomago de Izanamy haciendo que se quejara de dolor, golpeó su pecho y comenzó a mover su pie un poco haciendo que los huesos de Izanamy sonaran con su movimiento e Izanamy comenzó a gritar de dolor-

Eso es grita y sufre porque te prometo que cuando empiece mi reinado será lo más dulce que sentirás -dijo Berseck sonriendo- te prometí una vida como ninguna, a salvo con poder y dinero pero la rechazaste al dejarte vencer por una simple mujer

Hinata...no es...una simple mujer...y yo...jamás me...uniría a ti -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Tú lo pediste ¡Muere! -Berseck gritó pero una bola de fuego apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en el pecho, la esfera explotó haciendo que retrocediera un poco, otro Rayo de fuego dorado avanzó y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo alejándolo de ahí y enterrándolo en unos escombros- ¿que...? ¿Quién me golpeó..?

No te dejaré hacerle daño -dijo Hinata molesta frente a Berseck, Hinata avanzó envuelta en fuego y lanzó un golpe, Berseck sujeto su puño soltando energía negra y roja, los dos forcejearon hasta que Hinata le dio una patada en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara, Berseck fue alejado y Hinata lo siguió, Hinata concentro fuego en sus manos formando esferas doradas, Berseck sonrió y expulsó poder negro, Hinata grito liberando las esferas, Berseck lanzó un golpe vertical liberando la energía haciendo que las esferas chocaron causando una explosión, Hinata se elevó y abrió sus alas formando una esfera de fuego a su lado, Berseck apareció detrás de ella y lanzó un golpe soltando una garra de energía roja, Hinata se dio la vuelta y levanto sus brazos deteniendo el golpe-

¡Hinata! -Izanamy gritó preocupado, trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolió, Hinata fue empujada contra una pared rompiéndola con su cuerpo, salió de los escombros y Berseck avanzó hacia ella lanzando un golpe soltando energía, Hinata abrió sus alas y se elevó, lanzó un golpe soltando fuego y le dio a Berseck- ¡Eso no servirá de nada huye de aquí! -Hinata siguió disparando fuego hasta que Berseck salió del fuego dándole una patada en el estomago, la sujetó de una pierna y la atrajo para lanzarla contra el suelo, Hinata se quejó y Berseck concentro energía en sus manos formando una esfera de gran tamaño- ¡Hinata huye rápido!

¡No lo haré! -Hinata gritó molesta, expulsó fuego y retrajo sus brazos a las costillas concentro fuego y luego extendió los brazos liberando fuego en forma de un remolino, Berseck sonrió y desapareció de dónde estaba, Hinata lo busco pero Berseck apareció detrás de ella y disparo la esfera golpeando a Hinata en el espalda, Hinata gritó mientras era empujada hasta golpear un muro y la esfera exploto haciéndose más grande, Hinata estaba herida con una cortada en su mejilla izquierda derramando algo de sangre, en sus labios había rastro de sangre y se veían más heridas- rayos me..confíe...

Es hora de que los mate a ambos -dijo Berseck sonriendo-

¡Berseck! -Izanamy gritó molesto desde un lado, estaba en su postura del Kamehameha- ¡Si te atreves a acercarte aunque sea un milímetro a Hinata, te juro que disparare el Kamehame aumentado diez veces más poderoso de todos! ¡No me importa quedarme sin energías!

No digas estupideces ya casi no tienes energías -dijo Berseck sonriendo, concentro energía en su mano derecha y comenzó a acercarse a Hinata-

¡No te le acerques, te juro que disparare! -Izanamy gritó molesto, Hinata se levantó esperando el ataque mientras Berseck hacía la energía más grande- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Kamehame...! -Izanamy estiro sus brazos pero un rayo azul se adelantó y golpe a Berseck en la espalda, Hinata e Izanamy vieron a Byakun estaba detrás de Izanamy, Berseck se enojo pero en eso el suelo brillo de color dorado y Berseck se quedó quieto sin hacer ni un movimiento-

¡El tesoro del cielo! -Po grito liberando un gran cantidad de energía que golpeó a Berseck hasta lanzarlo al aire y este cayó a otro lado de un fuerte impacto, James ayudo a Hinata a salir de los escombros y los dos se fueron alejando-

¿Se encuentran bien? -dijo Boa algo preocupada-

Creo que más o menos -dijo Hinata cansada- ese sujeto es muy fuerte no sé cómo podamos derrotarlo

Oigan miren su brazo derecho -dijo James sorprendido, el brazo derecho de Berseck se estaba haciendo transparente- si brazo está desapareciendo

Eso quiere decir que su sombra se está quedando sin energías, muy pronto tendrá que desaparecer y no podrá pelear por un tiempo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entonces para que se vaya tendremos que cansarlo y herirlo ¿eso es lo que quieres decir? -dijo Byakun serio-

Así es, si logramos que sea herido podremos hacer que esa sombra se vaya y no regresará en un tiempo -dijo Izanamy serio- pero con mi Gema rota y mis fuerzas al mínimo no podré hacer mucho, solo me queda un último golpe

Entonces tendremos que ayudarte con ese último golpe -dijo Po calmado- pude notar que mis técnicas ya le afectan creo que podre detenerlo un tiempo

Entonces nosotros te ayudaremos a duplicar ese tiempo -dijo Boa calmada- podremos detenerlo usando los árboles

Yo usaré el tornado ascendente podré detenerlo dentro de la corriente -dijo James serio-

Entonces yo lo detendré usando el plasma relámpago -dijo Byakun serio- en ese momento cuando esté controlado

Es cuando Izanamy y yo atacaremos con toda la fuerza que nos queda -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¡Todos vayan! -Izanamy gritó serio y todos asintieron, Byakun, Po, James y Boa avanzaron hacia Berseck, los machos corrieron con fuerza, Po lanzó un olor y Berseck le dio un golpe en la cara empujando a Po a otro extremo, Byakun saltó y giro lanzando una patada de talón vertical, Berseck se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, James y Boa avanzaron y le dio un golpe en el estomago empujándolo, Pareció a su izquierda y le dio un golpe en las costillas con fuerza lanzándolo contra una casa,, los cuatro volvieron a avanzar pero Berseck se levantó expulsando energía, lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de energía negra, los cuatro saltaron, concentraron energía, Po estiró su brazo derecho y disparo una bola de fuego dorado, Byakun rugió y estiro ambos brazos liberando algunas esferas de rayos plateados, los ataques avanzaron hacia Berseck y chocaron con el causando una ligera explosión, James y Boa golpearon el suelo dejando que algunas ramas de árbol salieran del suelo, Berseck saltó y comenzo a trepar las ramas hasta quedar de pie, Po avanzó y se cubrió de energía formando su Dragon dorado, el Dragon se giró y lanzó un golpe con la cola soltando una onda de energía dorada, Berseck saltó esquivando el ataque, concentro energía en su cuerpo y creo garras de energía, estiro sus brazos y sus garras avanzaron sujetando el cuerpo del dragón, lo empujó con fuerza hasta llegar al fondo del lugar, James salto y libero energía formando su tortuga de energía, Byakun y James gritaron y las bestias concentraron energía en sus hocicos, el tigre liberó un rayo azul de su boca y le dio a Berseck en el cuerpo, Berseck gritó de dolor y salto para alejarse, el Dragon se levantó y atrapó a Berseck en su hocico, el Dragon rugió y libero una bola de fuego de su boca golpeando a Berseck, Berseck termino golpeado y atrapado en un tronco, su brazo derecho estaba desapareciendo, estaba por moverse pero la tortuga liberó un tornado amarillo de su boca y golpeó a Berseck en el cuerpo, el ataque destruyo las ramas de árbol y Berseck fue alejado herido y su cuerpo estaba haciéndose más transparente-

¡Ahora! ¡El tesoro del cielo! -Po gritó y el dragón golpeó el suelo con su cola, en el suelo se formó un gran círculo en forma del Ying y el Yang, mientras que Berseck no se podía mover, Byakun y James se elevaron con sus bestias de energía-

¡Plasma relámpago! -Byakun rugió y el gran tigre libero rayos de su cuerpo que avanzaron a Berseck y lo golpearon en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas-

¡Torrente furioso! -James y Boa gritaron dejando que la tortuga liberará un tornado de su boca y golpeó a Berseck haciendo que quedara de rodillas en el suelo, Berseck gritó liberando un gran cantidad de energía negra y roja de su cuerpo, los ataques de los cuatro estaba siendo empujados pero ninguno se dejaba ganar, en eso un rayo de energía negra golpeó a Byakun en su Gema dejándole una grieta, Byakun se preocupó pero expulsó más energía haciendo la grieta un poco más grande-

¡No pierdan el tiempo Hinata, Izanamy! -Byakun gritó un poco molesto, en otro lado Hinata gritó y creo un fénix de color dorado de gran tamaño, Hinata estaba avanzando dentro del fénix e Izanamy estaba a su lado-

Perdóname Hinata pero no puedo ser de mucha ayuda -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

No te preocupes con tu fuerza basta por ahora -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy asintió sonriendo, Izanamy comenzó a gritar y el fénix dorado liberó un brillo rojo, apareció un lobo dorado, el hocico y cara tenía el pelo blanco, el pelo de su cuerpo era dorado, sus garras eran blanca y su cola era dorada, larga y con la puna blanca, el fénix grito y lo rodeó dejando fuego en su cuerpo, en su cuerpo apareció la armadura de Hinata y unas alas de Fénix, el lobo aulló con fuerza y se elevó usando las alas-

¡Ahora Hinata! -Izanamy gritó y los dos estiraron su brazo izquierdo, el lobo hizo lo mismo creando un arco de color rojo, los dos gritaron creando una flecha blanca en el centro, la flecha fue disparara y golpeó a Berseck causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, el lobo se deshizo dejando que los dos cayeran al suelo, Izanamy y Hinata volvieron a la normalidad pero cuando Izanamy volvió a la normalidad su Gema volvió a quedar hecho pedazos, los demás se acercaron alejándose de la explosión y del humo, los demás esperaron a que el fuego desapareciera y en eso Berseck salió herido y con la mitad del cuerpo transparente-

Maldicion sobrevivo a todos nuestros ataques, es un monstruo infernal -dijo Byakun serio, los demás se tensaron pero Berseck sonrió-

Bien ya me canse...mi energia no puede estar fuera mucho tiempo -dijo Berseck calmado- pero a cambio me llevaré a uno de ustedes -Berseck estiró su brazo derecho liberando energía negra y roja, el brazo y garra iban hacia Hinata, Hinata se cruzó de brazos pero Izanamy se levantó y se colocó frente a la garra, Izanamy se quejó escupiendo sangre, Hinata se sorprendió y más cuando vio que una garra le había perforado el estómago, la garra no era tan gran para causarle una herida mortal pero si lo estaba lastimando-

¡Izanamy! ¡No tenías que! -dijo Hinata grito asustada pero Izanamy sujetó la garra de Berseck-

Lo siento...jejej..creo que no...podré cumplir...mis promesas...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo cerrando su ojo derecho y escupiendo sangre-

¿Que? -dijo Berseck confundido- ah...tu...no maldito seas...-la energía de Izanamy estaba aumentando mostrando un brillo negro y azul, la energía que estaba aumentando en el cuerpo de Izanamy hacia que Berseck desapareciera más rápido-

¿Izanamy que estas haciendo? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Su energía aumenta pero parece que su cuerpo...parecía que esta por...romperse -dijo Po sorprendido, Izanamy camino un poco hasta llegar con Berseck-

No me lograrás detener así -dijo Berseck serio, la ropa de Izanamy se rompió en el pecho, en su pecho aparecieron marcas rojas rodeando su estómago hasta su pecho, en su brazo izquierdo apareció una marca enrollándose en su brazo como una cadena, todas las marcas parecían rojas y su cuerpo cambió él aura azul por una aura roja carmesí- maldito tu...realmente -los ojos de Izanamy se volvieron carmesí también y su pelo se erizó un poco en una aura roja-

Parece que está absorbiendo el poder de Berseck -dijo James sorprendido, Izanamy avanzó y sujetó la silueta Berseck con sus brazo pasándolos por su cintura y los juntos por detrás de su espalda- ¿que hará?

Esto cambiará el rumbo de todo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Eres un maldito suéltame -dijo Berseck molesto, Izanamy sonrió y expulsó energía de su cuerpo rodeando a ambos con su poder, se creó una esfera azul y negra alrededor de ambos mientras Izanamy solo mantenía sujetó a Berseck-

¡Izanamy ¿que piensas hacer?! -grito Hinata asustada-

Perdóname Hinata...pero esto lo hago por el bien de los demás -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- adiós a todos...-Izanamy salto y se elevó en el cielo, la silueta de Berseck estaba desapareciendo mientras el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba cubriéndose de rojo- sellare tu poder en mi cuerpo

Corromperías tu propio cuerpo por ellos que patético -dijo Berseck molesto- no importa lo que hagas al final te odiarán

A mi no me importa china ni el resto de los guardianes del palacio de Jade -dijo Izanamy serio- esto lo hago por ella...por mis amigos, por el futuro de mi hijo...por el futuro de todos en la aldea...Shiba...si para salvar al mundo de la devastación y el dolor entonces estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida con tal de sacar a mi gente, aceptaré el castigo que merezca después de librarme de todo el mal -el cuerpo de Berseck desapareció en medio de algunos resplandores morados, el cuerpo de Izanamy se cubrió de energía roja y sonrió tocando su pecho-

Esto será todo -en el cuerpo de Izanamy aparecieron más marcas, en su cara apareció una marca vertical en forma triangular pasando por su hijo izquierdo hasta llegar a su nariz, en su pecho aparecieron marcas que iniciaban desde su pecho hasta sus hombros pasando por sus músculos de forma horizontal, eran seis marcas pasando por su pecho, hombros y cuello, su pelo volvió a ser negro y blanco con un ligero brillo rojizo y en su brazo derecho apareció una marca en forma enroscada desde su muñeca hasta su hombro, la gema de su espalda se separó en la gema de la luna y el sol y las dos se hicieron pedazos, los ojos de Izanamy solo eran de dolor rojo con una pupila rasgada-

Perdóname...jeje al final...de cuentas...no pude...cumplirte Hinata -Izanamy junto sus manos sonriendo- ¡Sello de poder maldito! ¡Sellado! -hizo algunos movimientos y sellos con más manos y se tocó el pecho dejando que las marcas se juntaron en su espalda dejando un tatuaje circular parecido al dibujo de un sol, Hinata estaba viendo al cielo y noto como el resplandor solo desapareció en un rápido flash-

Se fue...-dijo Hinata sorprendida-

No, no -dijo Byakun molesto, Hinata cayó de rodillas llorando con fuerza-

Se sacrificó pero al menos nos salvó a todos -dijo Po serio y apretó un poco los puños, en el palacio de Berseck, el mismo Berseck se levantó de su asiento respirando agitado y cayó al suelo de rodillas tosiendo-

¡Te maldigo! ¡Izanamy Shiba! -Berseck grito molesto- ¡Sellarme el poder no te servirá! Solo acortas el tiempo de mi regreso te juro que tu sacrificio será en vano -Berseck estaba gritando y golpeó el suelo molesto, de regreso en China Hinata estaba llorando a gritos mientras estaba sentada en un pedazo de escombro-

¿Que fue lo que hizo? -dijo Po serio viendo el cielo-

No tengo la menor idea, y no se quien nos atacó -dijo Byakun serio- tendremos que estar preparados para lo que siga después de este ataque

Siento que no será la ultima vez que sepamos sobre este tal Berseck -dijo Po serio- me temo que esto solo fue el inicio pero costó mucho -se dio la vuelta para ver a Hinata llorando, después de unas horas Hinata estaba más calmada en la enfermería mientras una leopardo la estaba vendando, los brazos los tenía lastimado y su cabeza también, la enfermera se levantó y se fue caminando, Po entró al cuarto para ver a Hinata sentada en la silla- ¿cómo estás?

Triste, adolorida, enojada, perdida -dijo Hinata triste viendo el suelo, Po se acercó y la tomó de las manos- ¿que?

Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, para todo lo que me necesites -dijo Po calmado-mira sé que estás adolorida, estás mas que triste y llena de confusiones y temores...pero necesito saber todo sobre Berseck

No sé mucho sobre el -dijo Hinata y solto un suspiro alejando sus manos de las manos de Po- solo que es un rey con poderes de oscuridad, el antes fue un Guardian pero su mente retorcida lo corrompio y ahora el sabe secretos que nosotros no, es todo

Eso es muy poco y más de lo pensado -dijo Po serio-

Mira solo puedo decirte esto, el sacrificio de Izanamy no habrá sido en vano -dijo Hinata molesta y llorando- el pudo haber muerto venciendo una sombra pero hizo algo muy importante, selló el poder de Berseck en su cuerpo y se fue como un Héroe, ahora tendremos una ventaja si Berseck regresa, estaremos preparados para lo que sea y tendremos más poder, solo te sugiero que entrenes porque ahora tu eres nuestra única esperanza -Po solo asintió y se retiro dejando a Hinata sola-

Izanamy...te prometo cargare con todo el peso yo sola...proteger la aldea...nuestro hogar...y a todos los que son nuestra familia -dijo Hinata llorando un poco, después de unos días Hinata estaba juntando a todos los aldeanos del clan Shiba frente a algunos barcos-

Espero que entiendas mi posición y toma de decisiones en todo esto -dijo Ichihime avergonzada y dolida-

Descuida, lo entiendo también soy madre de dos -dijo Hinata calmada, empujó una carriola con Long e Isaac dentro- pero esto es lo mejor para nosotros

¿A donde irán? -dijo Boa calmada-

Ah Okinawa es una isla en las afueras de Japón, no está dentro del control de la corona, nadie nos molestará ahí -dijo Hinata calmada- seremos libres finalmente y podremos empezar de nuevo

Me alegra que puedan seguir adelante, llenamos el barco con medicinas y comida para varios días -dijo Byakun sonriendo- solo cuídate mucho Hinata

Descuiden lo haré -dijo Hinata calmada- espero poder guiar a la aldea como mi abuelo e Izanamy esperan desde el otro lado

Entiendo -dijo James sonriendo, le dio un abrazo a Hinata para despedirse, luego siguió Boa y por último Byakun, Hinata se acercó pero Po se alejó un par de pasos-

No seas un niño -dijo Hinata un poco molesta- esto lo hago por el bien de mi pueblo

Lo sé pero una parte de mí quiere gritar y decir no te vayas, te quiero aquí conmigo por favor -dijo Po un poco molesto, Hinata asintió solo suspiro- queda conmigo a mi lado, ahora yo puedo protegerte, sé que podré y estarás más que contenta conmigo lo juro

Po, eso sabemos que no pasará y es mi deber como la maestra Shiba, la última maestra Shiba que queda, alguien tiene que guiar esta aldea y a los aldeanos, ese será mi destino -dijo Hinata calmada- nos veremos en otra ocasión, cuando Berseck regrese, no duden en manda un mensaje dejo a aquí a un gran amigo para que los ayude de ser necesario, este es el adiós Guardianes nos volveremos a ver cuando el destino nos permita encontrarnos -así Hinata subió al barco con los dos bebes-

¡Fijen rumbo a Okinawa! ¡Vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar! -grito Hinata desde el mástil principal de su barco, eran cinco barcos todos cargando varios animales, los animales estaban emocionados recorriendo el mar, así empezaron su viaje de ida a su nuevo hogar-

Bien yo también me retiro -dijo Byakun calmado-

¿Que dices? -dijo James confundido-

Si esta aventura me enseño qué hay peligros más grandes de lo pensado y que aún no estoy listo para ellos -dijo Byakun calmado- iré de regreso a mi aldea natal y ahí comenzaré mi nuevo entrenamiento, me temo que también es un adiós -Byakun se dio la vuelta para irse caminando mientras Po solo suspiro un poco-

¿Que harás Po? El palacio fue destruido durante las peleas -dijo James calmado-

Iré al valle y entonces...creo que formaré un nuevo hogar o refugio donde mi esposa y mi hija puedan vivir tranquilas -dijo Po calmado- iré a la aldea de los panda...para que estén a salvo de ser necesario, pero aún no es momento el momento llegará cuando Berseck ordene su próximo ataque

Entiendo -dijo James deprimido-

No hay tiempo para despedidas ni lágrimas, ese ejército de monstruos llegará en cualquier momento debemos estar listos para lo que sea -dijo Boa calmada- James vámonos

¿También nosotros? ¿ a donde? -dijo James confundido-

Vamos al palacio del pantano, también debemos tener el Modo Explosivo, debemos proteger este mundo -dijo Boa calmada, James la siguió dejando solo a Po viendo al mar-

Supongo que se acabó...los Guardianes...se han separado -dijo Po deprimido, se di la vuelta y fue de regreso al valle, por más de una semana Hinata y su tripulación viajaron por el ma hasta que ella comenzó a ver a una isla a lo lejos-

¡Tierra a la vista! -Hinata grito sonriendo, los barcos comenzaron a moverse más rápido hacia la isla que Hinata había visto, cuando llegaron cada uno de los barcos fue anclado y los aldeanos comenzaron a bajar, Hinata estaba contenta viendo una isla con mucha vegetación, una gran montaña y con árboles que les daban fruta- aldea Shiba bienvenida a su nuevo hogar, la isla de Okinawa -los aldeanos estaban sonriendo y en solo un día comenzaron a asentarse dando lugar a un nuevo hogar para ellos, Hinata estaba viendo que estaban formando campos de cultivos, aplanado de tierra para comenzar a hacer cabañas para las familias que quedaban, Bruce ayudaba cortando los árboles y Noe los cargaba llevándolos a otro lado, Hinata se acercó a un lado y golpeó el suelo levantando una roca grande y en forma de cilindro rectangular con una punta de pirámide en la parte superior, sacó su garra y comenzó a trazar el símbolo Shiba en el centro de la estatua-

¿Por que levantaste esto? -dijo Lucy confundida-

Esto es para recordarnos a quienes perdimos en batalla -dijo Hinata calmada- para recordarnos que en medio de toda oscuridad aún tenemos esperanza y que esa esperanza no morirá tan fácilmente -todos los aldeanos se fueron acercando para ver el monumento de Hinata- que quede grabado aquí, en este sitio el clan volvió a resurgir de sus cenizas como el fénix -los aldeanos asintieron y vieron el monumento, mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque un loba de pelo blanco y hermosos ojos azules, con un cuerpo bien dorado y un vestido rosado de estilo japonés estaba recogiendo algunas plantas del suelo y metiéndolos en una canasta, cuando escuchó que algo se quejó y se acercó para ver-

¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! ¡Rápido ayuda traigan a un doctor! -grito la loba blanca desde donde estaba, detrás de ella había más animales recolectando plantas y escucharon su grito, algunos se fueron corriendo buscando ayuda, la loba se acercó y tocó el cuerpo de un macho- oye resiste por favor pronto estarás bien, solo aguanta la ayuda ya viene en camino -a quien tenía en sus brazos era Izanamy pero su cabeza tenía una gran herida donde su sangre salía a grandes cantidades igual que en su cuerpo- solo resiste -le repetía lo mismo pero Izanamy seguía inconsciente y con los pedazos de las gemas junto a él-


	19. Chapter 19

_**El pasar del tiempo, mente en blanco**_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Berseck había aparecido en China atacando y destruyendo todo lo que estaba frente a él, los guardianes le hicieron frente pero no lograron detenerlo, en cambio Izanamy al parecer había logrado arrebatar la energía de Berseck y desapareció con ella pero terminó cayendo en algún lugar de las montañas de Japón, durante esas tres semanas Hinata y la aldea Shiba habían formado un nuevo hogar en la isla de Okinawa, las casas estaban hechas con madera y pedazos de tronco y algunos materiales que se encontraron en la isla, ese día Hinata estaba revisando algunas casas empujando una carriola con Isaac y Long dentro de ella-

Parece que la isla está prosperando -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Lucy quiero saber las novedades -vió a los lados notando que había algunos animales hablando y construyendo- ¿Lucy? -camino un poco viendo el lugar y se tocó con Bruce- ¿Bruce has visto a Lucy o Mella?

Las dos dijeron que irían al sur de la isla para ver que más abría dentro -dijo Bruce calmado-

Ya veo buena idea -dijo Hinata calmada, Bruce levantó un gran tronco del suelo y se lo llevó con el- oye espera ¿y quien me dara él informe de avance?

Hinata aquí ya no hay papeleo ya somos libres de la dictadura y las leyes a papel -dijo Bruce calmado-

Esta bien pero aún así hay que tener orden -dijo Hinata calmada, se dio la vuelta y siguió con su revisión notando como los machos estaban construyendo usando los materiales que podían, las hembras estaban recolectando fruta siendo ayudadas por los monos que aún estaban ahí- ¡Saru! -en medio de una palmera Saru asomó su cabeza viendo a Hinata en el suelo-

Hola Hinata ¿necesitas algo? -dijo Saru confundido-

Si necesito comer para darle leche los bebes -dijo Hinata calmada-

Si dame un momento -Saru tomó dos cocos y los sujetó con su cola para comenzar a bajar deslizándose por el tronco, después de un rato Hinata se había comido los cocos, se había bajado la blusa y tenía los senos al descubierto dándole de comer a Long e Isaac, Saru por otro lado estaba viendo hacia el mar dándole la espalda a Hinata-

Bien Saru no te pongas nerviosa, soy madre pero no por eso no puedes hablarme mientras amamanto -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Perdón es que me siento incómodo -dijo Saru calmado- esta bien ¿querías saber algo?

De hecho si -dijo Hinata calmada- Saru ¿que tanta comida obtenemos de los árboles?

No mucha, los árboles tardan un poco en crecer pero la isla en rica en plantas y ayuda mucho a las plantas medicinales pero las plantas de comida son muy pocas -dijo Saru calmado- las plantas de arroz tardarán un mes en crecer pero la soya es lo primero que está floreciendo

Esta bien tendremos que racionar la comida para los habitantes -dijo Hinata calmada- no hay de otra, Bruce y tú tendrán que ir a Japón a recolectar comida, por el dinero no se preocupen aún hay dentro del barco en los cofres

Eso está bien aún tenemos dinero pero Hinata necesitamos generar dinero -dijo Saru calmado- somos un pueblo que está creciendo y en unos pocos años no tendremos nada

Eso me temo, bueno que reúnan a todos los habitantes más tarde debemos hablar sobre la economía de la aldea -dijo Hinata calmada, Saru asintió calmado-

Vaya esos si que tragan -dijo Saru sorprendido y Hinata soltó una leve risa, después de unas horas Hinata estaba viendo el mar mientras el sol se metía-

Si ya se que es hermoso -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo a los bebés los cuales parecían está viendo al mar como ella- a su padre le hubiera gustado estar aquí con ustedes -Hinata sollozo un poco y luego se relajó-

¿Hinata? -Hinata se dio la vuelta viendo a Lucy acompañada de Anya y una pequeña loba de cinco años- ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

Ah quería pensar un poco -dijo Hinata sonriendo calmada- tambien quería ver esto

Claro te entiendo -dijo Lucy calmada- fui con Anya y las chicas recorrer el lado sur de la isla

Si Bruce me lo dijo -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿encontraste algo?

No mucho, hay más plantas y zonas para cultivar, hay mucha fruta aquí para comer -dijo Lucy calmada-

La montaña de la isla es hueca -dijo Anya calmada- no hay mucho que ver o explorar -la pequeña loba estaba viendo a Hinata y luego vio a los bebés- escuché que tienes pensado hacer una reunion más tarde

Si todos debemos estar presentes vamos a hablar sobre cómo podemos hacer que la isla o mejor dicho la aldea prospere -dijo Hinata calmada-

Bueno tenemos buenas plantas medicinas, en mezcla curan la fatiga y hacen que las hinchazones por heridas bajan enseguida -dijo Lucy calmada- el pescado llega a grandes cantidades estará bien para los animales de tipo felino por ahora

Por ahora -dijo Hinata calmada, notó como la pequeña loba estaba viendo a los bebés levantándose con sus pies tratando de verlos-

Hanabi no molestes a los bebés -dijo Anya calmada-

Descuida están despiertos después de todo -dijo Hinata calmada- no les hará nada malo, ¿y ella es tu...?

Es mi hija -dijo Anya calmada- Hanabi saluda como se debe

Perdón, buenas tardes soy Hanabi un gusto -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Hinata se le quedó viendo confundida, tenía los ojos como los de Izanamy y la nariz como Anya pero lo que la sorprendida era que ella era una loba y Anya era una zorra-

Hola pequeña -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Hola -dijo Hinata sonriendo- eh Anya...¿de verdad es tu hija? Es decir ella...es una...y tú eres

Eso lo sé -dijo Anya calmada- pero te lo diré todo más tarde y si es mi hija

Está bien -dijo Hinata poco sorprendida, mientras tanto en una isla perdida en medio del mar, había un castillo negro donde se podía ver a varios lobos todos de pelo negro y ojos rojos, en medio del interior del palacio estaba Berseck sentado en su trono, estaba respirando un poco agitado y parecía muy molesto-

No puedo creerlo...ese maldito chico...hizo lo impensable -dijo Berseck molesto, solo recordó como Izanamy se elevó y desapareció con la energía de Berseck- ese miserable sello mis poderes en su cuerpo

No se preocupe, podremos encontrarlo -dijo Dark calmado- le arrancaré ese poder de ser necesario

No, espera no te precipites -dijo Berseck serio- no sabemos si él tiene que estar vivo para que yo recupere mis poderes, es mejor ir con cautela, un paso en falso y todo lo que planeamos podría desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Entiendo padre -dijo Dark serio- mis hermanos siguen en espera de sus órdenes

Primero manda a un heraldo, quiero que busque a Izanamy y que me diga si está vivo -dijo Berseck serio, Dark asintió y se retiró llegando al exterior notando la isla solo cubierta de rocas sin mucha vegetación-

No se como hemos podido sobrevivir en este lugar seco y sin vida -dijo Dark molesto- eso no importa, lo importante es recuperar el poder de Berseck sin importar el precio -vio al frente y notó una figura frente a él- rastrea el poder de Berseck debe estar en algún lugar entre China y Japón -la figura asintió y desapareció, mientras tanto en algún lugar de Japón había una aldea, una aldea en medio de montañas y algunos ríos, el río principal atravesaba la aldea mientras las casas estaban en un campo amplio con algunos jardines para cultivo, había una pequeña variedad de animales caminando de un lado a otro estaba una loba blanca de cuerpo dotado con hermosos ojos azules, la loba estaba caminando afuera de la aldea y llegó a un campo lleno de hojas pequeñas de plantas curativas, recogió unas pocas en una canasta y las llevó con ella, siguió caminando por el bosque hasta que vio una casa vieja y entró-

Ya volví Akemi -dijo la loba calmada, camino un poco y se escucharon unos pasos pequeños correr en la casa-

Bienvenida hermana -dijo una loba de ojos azules como los de ella y también era blanca pero ella parecía tener diez años a lo mucho, usaba un vestido japonés de color azul oscuro- ¿como te fue?

Me fue bien Akemi -dijo la loba sonriendo- ¿como sigue nuestro invitado?

Ah el macho, el sigue dormido -dijo Akemi calmada- no se ha movido en todo el día como siempre -La loba y Akemi entraron a la habitación donde estaba Izanamy dormido y cubierto en una cama pero había algo diferente en el, su pelo volvió a ser negro con tonos rojizos en las puntas, pero su cara y pecho volvieron eran blancos todavía- Ya lleva así casi una semana ¿estará muerto?

No digas eso Akemi -dijo la loba calmada, trajo un poco de agua fría, tomó un pedazo de tela y lo pasó por la frente a de Izanamy mostrando una marca en forma de flecha negra con bordes rojos- Ya tiene tiempo que lo encontramos y sigue respirando de seguro está en coma pero puede que pronto despierte

Bueno ¿y qué hacemos con estas joyas que encontré? -Akemi tomó una pequeña caja donde al parecer estaban los fragmentos de la gema del sol y la gema de la luna- podríamos sacar poco provecho

Eso no es tuyo Akemi -dijo la loba un poco molesta- no podemos venderlo ¿que tal si es de él y es algo valioso? -Akemi suspiro y guardó la caja en otro lado-

Entonces ¿qué hacemos? -dijo Akemi molesta- no podemos estar cuidarlo para siempre debemos hacer algo -La loba suspiro mientras Izanamy seguía dormido, más tarde casi al atardecer, Izanamy se estaba moviendo de lado a lado, en su mente aparecián los recuerdos que había vivido, cada pelea al servicio de Berseck, también la pelea donde perdió a Luceli y a su hermana y toda su familia y aldea, los estaba viviendo de nuevo y eso hacía que se moviera agitado hasta que despertó agitado y sudando, estaba viendo a los lados confundido notando que estaba en la casa de la loba y Akemi, parecía estar desorientado-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Despertaste finalmente -dijo la loba sonriendo e Izanamy se giró para verla, estaba respirando agitado y la loba notó como tenía los ojos de color rojo mientras el interior seguía blanco- ¿como te sientes?

Donde...¿donde estoy? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿como llegue aquí? ¿Qué pasó?

Espera, espera cálmate por favor -dijo la loba sonriendo y se acercó para sujetarlo de los hombros e Izanamy se relajó un poco- Este es el pueblo de Magome, yo te encontré inconsciente afuera de la aldea, te traje a mi casa

Si, te ha cuidado por días casi una semana -dijo Akemi calmada-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- Gracias...por cuidarme...ah..te lo debo

Descuida, muchos se asustaron al verte tan herido pero de forma rápida de curaste tu solo que estuviste inconsciente casi dormido, me llamo Zafiro -dijo la loba mayor sonriendo- y ella es mi hermana menor Akemi vivimos en esta aldea

Bienvenido de vuelta señor -dijo Akemi sonriendo- ¿como se llama?

Izanamy...-dijo Izanamy confundido y se sujeto la cabeza al parecer sintiendo dolor- no puedo recordar nada...

¿No sabes como terminas aquí? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida e Izanamy negó con la cabeza- ¿sabes donde es tu casa? ¿O si tienes familia?

No...no...no puedo recordar nada -dijo Izanamy molesto y confundido sujetándose la cabeza- ¿que me pasa? -solo sentía desesperacion mientras Zafiro trataba de hacer de que se calmar, lo sujeto de los hombros e Izanamy estaba respirando un poco agitado-

¿Apenas recuerdas tu nombre? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Un poco -dijo Izanamy confundido- te lo agradezco pero creo que me tengo que ir -Izanamy se levantó pero camino un poco y cayó al suelo de rodillas-

Tranquilo, tranquilo has estado en cama por días -dijo Zafiro preocupada, Izanamy se sujeto de la cama y se trató de levantar mientras Zafiro lo ayudaba- estarás un poco débil de momento

Gracias pero quiero respuestas -dijo Izanamy molesto, trato de caminar pero sus piernas le temblaban un poco-

Tranquilo solo descansa -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- te buscaré ayuda rápida, Akemi ve a la aldea y busca a la doctora tráela aquí rápido por favor

Está bien voy corriendo -dijo Akemi calmada y se fue corriendo de la casa, Izanamy se sentó en la cama viendo su cuerpo vendado y usando un pantalón algo roto-

¿Por que tengo tantas vendas? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Cuando te encontramos estaban herido, casi de muerte, te vendamos y logramos contener toda hemorragia del cuerpo -dijo Zafiro calmada- pero tu cabeza, fue la más afectada, casi mueres un par de veces -Izanamy no dijo nada solo se relajó por un corto tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió-

¿Como que ya está despierto? Debían avisarme cuando despertara para hacerle estudios -se escuchó la voz de una hembra algo molesta-

Por favor cálmate es que...seguía dormido...y por eso...mi hermana no la quiso llevar a la aldea -dijo Akemi nerviosa caminando hacia atrás mientras se escuchaban pasos rápidos-

Debían haberlo dejado en el hospital para observarlo -dijo la hembra molesta y entró al cuarto para ver a Izanamy sentado, ella era una Chita de pelo amarillo brillante, algo alta y con senos pequeños, vestía una bata de laboratorio, también usaba una blusa verde debajo con un pantalón negro- de seguro ese vago debe...-vio de cerca a Izanamy para ver su cuerpo fornido con algunas cicatrices y músculos, cuando lo vio se sonrojó y se sorprendió- estar para comérselo

¿Disculpe? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Nada, nada, es solo que quiero revisar tu cuerpo ponte de pie -dijo la chita sonriendo, Izanamy obedeció y se levantó temblando por la debilidad, la Chita se acercó y comenzó a rodearlo, le tocó el brazo y presionó su codo y antebrazo, le quitó la venda para ver su herida cicatrizada- ajá ya veo -pasó a su pecho y le quitó las vendas que tenía mostrando las cortadas de peleas pasadas, le tocó el pecho y luego el torso- nada mal todavía firme

¿Que cosa? -dijo Zafiro confundida-

No dije nada -dijo la chita sonrojada, Zafiro levantó una ceja confundida mientras la doctora estaba revisando a Izanamy, le quitó los vendajes de la cabeza mostrando una cicatriz en toda la cabeza que bajaba en una marca entre las cejas y frente- parece que la herida de su cabeza cicatrizó como debía ¿ha presentado algún efecto secundario?

Pérdida memoria al parecer -dijo Zafiro calmada-

De acuerdo -dijo la chita calmada- ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

Solo recuerdo que me llamo Izanamy creo que Raizar también está presente -dijo Izanamy confundido- no sé ni quién soy o que...

Por tu físico digo que eres un lobo -dijo la chita sonriendo- y qué físico -le tocó la espalda y le estiró la piel un poco- ¿que más puedes recordar? ¿Tu edad? ¿Familia? ¿Algo?

Recuerda las cosas comunes, especies y lenguaje...pero fuera de eso...siento que tengo...la mente en blanco, no puedo recordar más -dijo Izanamy adolorido-

Cálmate -dijo Zafiro calmada e Izanamy suspiro- es mejor que no forcemos esa memoria para recordar cosas que no puede

Tienes razón, creo que sería bueno que él fuera a la aldea y lo mantenga vigilado en el hospital -dijo la chita calmada-

No, es mejor que se quede aquí, ademas esta muy débil estara salvo aquí -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- mañana lo llevaré personalmente a la aldea para que pueda conocerla

Mmmm está bien -dijo la chita calmada viendo a Izanamy de frente- ademas en el estado en el que está no creo que pueda ser una amenaza, pero si intenta pasarse grita

¿Como crees? No creo que se aproveche de eso -dijo Zafiro sonrojada levemente mientras Izanamy estaba escuchando todo confundido- estaremos bien yo lo ayuda en el proceso

Está bien total es tu casa -dijo la chita calmada-

Gracias por venir Kotoko pero yo lo tengo todo bajo control -dijo Zafiro calmada-

¿Kotoko? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si ese es mi nombre y soy soltera con 25 años -dijo la chita sonriendo guiñando un ojo dejando un poco nervioso a Izanamy, la doctora se fue dejando a los tres en la casa solos-

Bueno supongo que ha sido un día muy largo mejor descansemos -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- puedes quedarte en esta cama, Akemi y yo tenemos una cama extra por allá

Si total esa la llevas apestando varios días -dijo Akemi sonriendo pero Zafiro le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡iteee! ¡¿Por que me pegas?!

Te lo merecías, no tenías porque decir cosas como esas -dijo Zafiro molesta- mejor vayamos a dormir e Izanamy no te sientas mal eres bienvenido en esta casa

Se los agradezco -dijo Izanamy calmado, la noche estaba pasando tranquila en todos lados pero Izanamy se revolcaba en la cama tratando de dormir, estaba sudando y parecía que sufría en sus movimientos, solo podía ver fuego, escuchaba gritos de niñas, vio a Misaki en el suelo y se giró para ver a Luceli siendo apuñalada en el pecho- _¡Luceli!_ -se escuchó a Izanamy gritar e Izanamy despertó sudando y respirando agitado, estaba perdido, un poco asustado y su cuerpo temblaba-

Suficiente sueño -dijo Izanamy molesto y se levantó de la cama, salió de la casa y vio un río pasar junto a ella, solo s acercó y se agachó para sumergir la cabeza y después la sacó, tomó un poco de agua en sus manos y comenzó a beberla- Ah esta deliciosa -se sentó en el suelo y suspiro viendo el amanecer- _Raizar Izanamy...es lo único que me llena la cabeza eso...y esas horribles imágenes_ -pensó serio y apretó los ojos moviendo la cabeza recordando las imágenes de su sueño anterior- _¿quien soy en Verdad? ¿Y quien es Luceli?_ -pensó molesto y luego se acostó viendo al cielo-

Que bien ya te levantaste -dijo Zafiro sonriendo acercándose a Izanamy y se sentó junto a él- ¿como te sientes?

Un poco confundido y adolorido -dijo Izanamy cansado- Todavía no tengo control de mis miembros

Ya veo -dijo Zafiro calmada- oye ¿quieres acompañarme? Tal ves mi rutina no puede ser muy animada para ti pero ayudará para que tu cuerpo empiece a acostumbrarse al movimiento

Eso suena bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos se levantaron y caminaron siguiendo el río no por más de diez minutos-

Esta es la aldea de Magome -dijo Zafiro sonriendo mostrando una pequeña aldea con caminos hechos de piedra y las casas también eran del estilo japonés algo grandes, en medio de la aldea estaba un estanque conectado a un río y el río avanzaba más en lo alto de la montaña de donde brotaba agua cristalina y pura, Izanamy estaba sorprendido y más al ver que las casas contaban con columnas que las elevebaban a cierta medida y tenían escaleras en la entrada para poder entrar- esta aldea lleva oculta por décadas aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, comida, agua, plantas medicinales y demás

Que bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- parece un lugar muy placentero para vivir

Si pero cuando llueve el agua sobrepasa los límites y cubre las casas, para no reparar las casas hacemos columnas duras y resistentes para que así el agua no les afecte -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- bien primero lo primero tengo que comprar algunas cosas, puedes seguirme -Izanamy no dijo nada y los dos entraron a una tienda con el logotipo de un yunque en la entrada, los dos estaban dentro de una tienda de Armas, había espadas y diferentes espadas y Armas presentes-

Antes que nada cuando te encontramos unos artículos contigo entre esos dos espadas rotas -dijo Zafiro calmada- tal vez una de ellas te ayude a recuperar un poco la memoria -Izanamy asintió y Zafiro golpeó la mesa principal-

Ya voy, ya voy -se escucharon quejidos de parte un macho y los dos vieron a un toro de dos metros de alto o más alto que eso, vestía con un traje azul oscuro- ho vaya es la pequeña zafiro ¿que te trae aquí?

Hola Eithar vengo a ver si los objetos de este joven están listos -dijo Zafiro sonriendo señalando a Izanamy-

Claro, mi hija y yo llevamos trabajando en ellos unos pocos días, la plata de la que estaba hecha una de las espadas era muy antigua y dura, así que moldearla llevo mucho tiempo -dijo Eithar sonriendo- pero la espada de hoja roja es otra historia, fue muy difícil deshacerme de todo el mal que cargaba

¿Una espada maligna? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si joven lobo miren les muestro -dijo Eithar calmado, los dos lo siguieron hasta la parte trasera del lugar y vieron un campo donde estaba una forja, había una chimenea con madera y fuego debajo donde se podían ver algunos moldes hechos de metal, había un yunque en el centro y en medio estaba una vaca de enormes senos de color café, usaba un traje azul de manga corta con guantes gruesos en las manos y botas del mismo color y grosor, ella estaba gritando levantando el mazo en sus manos y golpeaba el yunque con fuerza-

Son herreros padre e hija supongo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Supone bien joven guerrero -dijo Eithar sonriendo- Noemí ya basta -La vaca reaccionó y se detuvo sujetando el mazo con sus manos- tomate un descanso hija

Gracias padre -dijo la vaca sonriendo- debes ser el lobo que se encontraron el bosque hace días

Así es -dijo Izanamy calmado- me llamo Izanamy y quisiera ver las espadas si no es mucha molestia

Mira que educado -dijo Noemí sonriendo- me llamo Noemí vaya Zafiro encontraste un buen macho no lo vayas a soltar

¡¿Que?! ¡Yo no tengo ese tipo de sentimiento! -grito Zafiro sonrojada y nerviosa- solo muéstrale las espadas por favor Noemí

Jajaja claro -dijo Noemí riendo- vengan les mostraré -la siguieron un par de pasos y Noemí se acercó a un estante, había dos espadas, una tenía una funda negra con dibujos y relieve de flamas en la punta y el final con una cinta azul en el centro donde sujetarla, tenía un mango de color blanco con una guardia plateada brillante casi parecía estar hecha con oro- atrápala -Noemí la lanzó e Izanamy estiró su brazo izquierdo atrapándola sin problemas- ahora es más ligera pruébala -Izanamy sujeto el mango y la desenvaino sin problemas viendo que la hoja relucía más que nunca, era sumamente brillante y parecía estar hecha de plata pura-

Es increíble -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- esta espada reluce como si estuviera hecha de luz

Eithar y Noemí son los mejores herreros de toda la aldea, incluso otras tierras vienen aquí para pedir sus trabajos, si creíste que está espada era buena ahora podría ser mejor -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Izanamy estaba moviendo la mano notando la fuerza y su peso ligero, movió la espada un poco notando el brillo que desprendía- aunque sea una buena espada ¿que tan bien puede cortar?

Piensa rápido -dijo Noemí sonriendo y tomó un círculo de metal lanzándolo con fuerza, Izanamy solo sujeto la espada con las dos manos y lanzó un corte diagonal ascendiendo cortando el círculo metálico como si fuera pan, solo giró y sujeto la espada con una mano- no puedo creerlo -Noemí se acercó y tomó el círculo en sus manos- este metal tenía cinco centímetros de grosor y estaba hecho de metal negro y reforzado

Y esa espada lo corto como si fuera hecho de mantequilla -dijo Eithar sorprendido- esa espada es realmente poderosa -Izanamy seguía viendo la katana en sus manos-

Es asombrosa -dijo Izanamy calmado, sujeto la espada con fuerza y su mente comenzó a mostrarle más imágenes de su pasado, en un momento se vio a así mismo de pequeño peleando y entrenando con su abuelo Cirenio, sus recuerdos surgían de nuevo, solo la blandió y luego la guardó de forma lenta en su funda- ¿qué hay de la otra?

Esa...esa...-Noemí se acercó al estante y mostró una espada de mango negro con tonos rojos, su guardia era negra y redonda de forma afilada, la funda era negra con tonos rojos- esta espada era fuente de una gran energía maligna, purificarla llevó de una semana completa, y cuando por fin fue limpiada poseía energías oscuras poco malignas a comparación de las que tenía selladas anteriormente esa espada era maldad pura -La tomó pero sintió un temblor en las manos y la soltó, Izanamy se acercó y sujeto la espada con cuidado solo para ver que no le pasaba nada, sacó la espada de la funda y vio que tenía la hoja negra rojiza, cerca de la punta había un pequeño levantamiento en forma de tres picos separados en la parte trasera del mango tenía una cadena no muy larga solo algo corta, solo la movió un poco y la vio más de cerca-

Es cierto, esta espada contenía energía maligna pero ahora se siente sin tanta energía -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo la espada- es un gran trabajo -guardó la espada y las dejó en el estante- por desgracia no tengo dinero para pagarles su esfuerzo

Descuida considéralo una ayuda de nuestra parte -dijo Noemí sonriendo-

Es verdad, aquí nosotros tenemos vidas tranquilas gracias a que estamos lejos de la civilización por eso cada vez que vemos que alguien necesita ayuda lo apoyamos con lo que tenemos o con lo que podemos -dijo Eithar sonriendo-

Se los agradezco -dijo Izanamy calmado, tomó las espadas y se fue de ahí junto a Zafiro- les pagare el favor de alguna forma

Descuida todos han sido muy amables en ayudarte -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- y sabes creo que necesitas algo de ropa y un baño

¿Que tiene de malo lo que uso? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Bueno tienes el pantalón roto, no tienes una camisa para protegerte el cuerpo -dijo Zafiro sonrojada viendo el cuerpo de Izanamy, Izanamy solo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, sus pectorales se levantaron un y luego volvieron a bajar, parecían que palpitaban un poco y Zafiro se sonrojó bastante- si...es que necesitas ropa, para cubrir...esas heridas -Izanamy se rasco la cabeza mostrando el brazo y flexionando los músculos- y fuertes...brazos...músculos que tienes

¿Que dices? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! -Zafiro grito sonrojada y con los ojos en blanco avergonzada- es solo que necesitas ropa no se ve bien que es semidesnudo todo el tiempo

Está bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, después de un momento lo llevó a un lugar que decía baño público, los dos entraron y vieron que casi se trataba de un spa-

Bienvenidos -salió una hembra de leopardo con ojos amarillos y vestido blanco para atenderlos- Ah Zafiro que agradable sorpresa y joven lobo, veo que despertó

Así es esmeralda, él necesita un baño y su ropa -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Un baño claro -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo pero Izanamy estaba sentado en una silla leyendo un papel que lo cubría mucho solo se podían ver sus orejas- joven lobo aquí por favor -Izanamy bajo el papel y Esmeralda solo lo vio hasta volverse roja- Ah si...aquí...yo esté bonito cuerpo

Ah...gracias bonitos ojos -dijo Izanamy calmado, siguió a Esmeralda hasta un baño que decía hombres-

Son baños con aguas termales, estarás bien son pequeños solo este ahí el tiempo necesario claro si recuerda cómo bañarse -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo e Izanamy levantó una ceja confundido- si me necesita estaré aquí y yo con gusto vengo

Ya basta, es un macho adulto no un niño -dijo Zafiro sonrojada y un poco molesta- déjalo en paz

Si es un hombre -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo-

Ash -Zafiro se quejó y le dio ropa negra y roja a Izanamy y una toalla- ten ponte esto es tu ropa no tardes mucho dentro del agua o te arrugarás -Izanamy asintió y entró al baño cerrando la puerta- ¿no te puedes controlar?

¿Qué esperas de mi? Él está guapo -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo- ¿es tu novio?

No -dijo Zafiro calmada-

¿Entonces me lo puedo quedar? -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo-

Tampoco, solo quiero ayudar a recuperar sus recuerdos -dijo Zafiro molesta- tal vez él tenga familia allá afuera que lo espera

¿Y si no la tiene? -dijo Esmeralda calmada-

Entonces supongo que se puede quedar -dijo Zafiro calmada- pero mientras tanto trata de no hacerle algo sucio aprovechando su falta de memoria -se acercó molesta viendo a chita de frente-

Tranquila no pasará nada que tú no sepas, claro no te dire todo -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo, Zafiro solo se molesto por la respuesta pero guardó silencio, esperaron casi media hora hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió-

Oigan ¿donde dejaron mi ropa? -dijo Izanamy confundido, las dos hembras se vieron pero Esmeralda sonrió mostrando la ropa que Zafiro le había traído a Izanamy-

¿Qué hacías? ¿En que pensabas? -dijo Zafiro molesta-

Me vas a dar las gracias -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo, se escucharon unos pasos y las dos vieron que Izanamy había salido del baño uno solo una toalla con el pelo un poco mojado, las dos hembras estaban sonrojadas mientras Esmeralda sonrió con los ojos en forma de estrella con una ligera hemorragia nasal, Zafiro solo se tapó la boca para no gritar mientras se sonrojaba y su cara se volvía roja por la vergüenza-

Esmeralda ¿podrías darme mi ropa? Por favor -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Primero baila un poquito -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo sonrojada, le mostró la ropa e Izanamy se la llevó sin decir nada- ese trasero esta para morderlo jeje

No quiero sonar sucia pero...creo que lamería ese torso -dijo Zafiro sonriendo sonrojada y cerrando los ojos avergonzada, después de un rato Izanamy salió mostrando un traje nuevo, usaba unas botas negras con un pantalón negro, en la cintura tenía un cinturón metálico rojo, en su cuerpo usaba una camisa negra de cuello en ve de borde rojo de manga corta, en las muñecas llevaba muñequeras rojas largas-

Te queda muy bien -dijo Zafiro sonriendo moviendo la cola-

Gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado- les debo mucho por esto

Descuida no tienes porque preocuparte -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo- puedes venir cuando quieras -Izanamy sonrió y asintió, acompaño a Zafiro hasta su cara y el atardecer llegó mientras Izanamy estaba en una orilla viendo el sol por ocultarse-

¿Sigues sin poder recordar nada? -dijo Akemi sonriendo y se sentó a un lado de Izanamy-

Asi es -dijo Izanamy calmado- siento qué hay algo en mi que quiere volver pero otra parte no la deja es confuso

Yo no sé mucho de eso porque aún soy una niña -dijo Akemi calmada- pero de seguro con el tiempo tus memorias volverán -Izanamy asintió calmado-

Akemi ya está listo tu baño -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Akemi asintió y se fue corriendo mientras Izanamy se quedó tranquilo viendo al horizonte- niños, siempre le digo que se bañe pero no quiere hacer caso

¿Cual es tu historia? -dijo Izanamy calmado- quiero decir si no te molesta contármela

Ni yo misma la puedo entender hasta hoy -dijo Zafiro calmada- mi hermana y yo nacimos en una aldea muy lejos de aquí, éramos mis padres, mi hermana recién nacida y yo, éramos granjeros y vivíamos de forma humilde pero felices, fue hace unos 8 años cuando todo cambió, se desató una batalla por el control de unas tierras entre un clan japonés y otro, un clan era de leones y el otro de rinocerontes, la batalla llegó a mi aldea y a las mismas tierras, las casas ardieron, la gente gritaba asustaba, mi gente trató de huir pero ninguno podía escapar de los ataques, mi madre nos tomó a mi hermana y a mi y nos escondio dentro de un pozo esperando a que la batalla terminara, terminamos ahí dentro casi un día entero, cuando todo terminó, logra salir con mi hermana...pero al salir...solo había silencio

Lo lamento mucho -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Descuida -dijo Zafiro calmada- no se si puedes ponerte en mi lugar

¿Como llegaste a la aldea? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Cuando todo acabo un tigre blanco anciano nos encontró, era un maestro de samurais un Lord de tierras y su propio palacio, creó que se llamaba Cirenio, él nos encontró y nos trajo aquí ya que dijo que no podía llevarnos a sus tierras por estar muy lejos y todavía había cosas en Japón que siempre debí arreglar -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- en ese tiempo era una niña pero ahora me gustaría agradecerle -Izanamy solo asintió y se relajó- vamos a comer algo debe estar hambriento y aquí eres bienvenido

Gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado, después de un mes Izanamy estaba armando una nueva vida en la aldea sin poder recordar nada de su pasado pero en algún lugar de las montañas se escuchó una explosión y se vio la figura de un lobo de ojos rojos corriendo, solo salto desde un lado y llegó a lo alto de una montaña, Izanamy estaba tomando una fiesta cuando sintió algo que lo hizo despertar y se levantó viendo al frente-

Algo viene -dijo Izanamy serio, se levantó y vio al frente pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó en el árbol mientras el viento soplaba, en la aldea estaba Zafiro comprando algunas cosas y las guardaba en la canasta-

¿Que piensas Akemi estará fresca? -dijo Zafiro calmada viendo una manzana-

Creo que si -dijo Akemi calmada, siguieron comprando mientras Akemi y ella caminaban tranquilas- hermana hace unas noches escuché a Izanamy y a ti hablar, ¿acaso Izanamy se va?

Estamos viendo la posibilidad de salir de aquí para ir a ver Japón y ver si puede recuperar sus recuerdos -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- ¿no sería bueno salir de aquí un rato?

Eso suena bien pero ¿estás segura de acompañarlo? Ya tiene un mes viviendo con nosotras y no se si lo conocemos muy bien para irnos con el -dijo Akemi calmada-

Tranquila hermana, le tengo mucha confianza -dijo Zafiro calmada- ademas sería bueno ir a conocer estas tierras, se que será peligroso y extraño pero además bueno

Espero que sepas lo qué haces -dijo Akemi nerviosa- pero aquí estamos a salvo nunca pasa nada malo -en medio de la aldea hubo una explosión causando algo pánico, los animales estaban gritando mientras Izanamy despertó y vio el humo en la aldea-

Ah...están atacando -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y después recordó a Zafiro- ¡Oh no! ¡Zafiro y Akemi están en la aldea! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía y salto envolviéndose en energía y avanzó hacia la aldea, en la aldea los animales estaban viendo como cuatro casas cayeron al suelo quemándose mientras un lobo estaba caminando en medio del fuego, su pelo era completamente negro, ojos rojos con el fondo negro y usaba una armadura de cuerpo completo de color negra con bordes rojos, el lobo se estaba riendo un poco y cubrió sus manos de fuego carmesí-

Jejeje claro huyan, váyanse jajaja -dijo el lobo entre risas- pero primero -salto y cayó sujetando a un conejo de sus orejas haciendo que gritara de dolor- quiero que me digan sobre alguien que estoy buscando un lobo blanco y negro que según vive aquí

¿Un lobo? No se de que me estas hablando -dijo el conejo asustado-

¡No me mientas! -grito el lobo molesto mientras sonreía un poco- se muy bien que un lobo de nombre Izanamy está viviendo aquí, mi olfato jamás me falla, así que dime dónde está

Yo no sé, yo no sé quién es por favor...no me hagas nada...ajaaa...-dijo el conejo comenzando a llorar por el dolor-

Tú no me sirves entonces -dijo el lobo molesto, sacó sus garras y lanzó un golpe, Zafiro y Akemi estaba corriendo pero en eso una bola de fuego avanzó por encima de sus cabezas chocando con una pared causando una explosión, Izanamy estaba corriendo hasta que vio como los animales estaban corriendo asustados-

¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! -se escuchaban lo gritos de Eithar en medio del fuego, Izanamy corrió viendo que los escombros cayeron frente a él, Izanamy se sorprendió pero retrocedió un par de pasos y corrió a cuatro patas saltando en medio del fuego, Izanamy corrió a dos patas y vio que la herradura a de Eithar se había derrumbado, Noemí estaba asustada viendo el fuego-

¡Noemí! -Izanamy grito y se acercó mientras partes de la casa se derrumbaban- ¿Que sucedió?

Nos están atacando, los aldeanos están escapando de la aldea y la casa se comenzó a quema pero mi papá está ahí -dijo Noemí desesperada, Izanamy lo pensó un poco pero tomó la espada blanca y lanzó dos cortes cruzados liberando una corriente de aire deshaciendo el fuego- espera ¿que harás?

Quédate aquí -dijo Izanamy serio, solo avanzó corriendo mientras Noemí solo se preocupó más-

¡Izanamy! -Noemí grito asustada mientras Izanamy estaba corriendo buscando a Eithar en medio del fuego-

¡Eithar! ¡Eithar! ¡Eithar contesta! ¡¿Donde estas?! -Izanamy grito corriendo en medio del fuego-

¡Aquí estoy! ¡Muchacho! -Eithar estaba gritando con partes de la pared encima de su cuerpo y una viga encima de él, Izanamy se acercó corriendo solo para verlo en el suelo-

Tranquilo ya te saco -dijo Izanamy molesto, sujeto la viga con sus dos manos notando que no se estaba quemando, estaba sujetando la viga con fuerza y sin darse cuenta la levantó lanzándola por un lado, Izanamy estaba sorprendido viendo sus manos- vaya ¿de donde vino tanta fuerza? -escuchó a Eithar toser y reaccionó- Eithar ven conmigo te sacare de aquí

Gracias joven -dijo Eithar adolorido e Izanamy lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, lo sujeto en sus hombros con un brazo y lo llevó caminando, Noemí estaba preocupada hasta que vio a Izanamy ya Eithar salir del fuego-

¡Papá! -Noemí grito asustada abrazando a Eithar-

Estoy bien hija no es problema -dijo Eithar adolorido-

Sácalo de aquí yo iré a ayudar a los demás -dijo Izanamy calmado y los dos asintieron mientras él volvía corriendo a la aldea, Zafiro y Akemi estaban abrazadas mientras el lobo se acercaba-

No lo volveré a repetir -dijo el lobo molesto- díganme donde esta Izanamy

No se donde está -dijo Zafiro molesta y un poco asustada-

Me estas mintiendo porque lo huelo en ti -dijo el lobo molesto- veamos si tomando a esta rata cambias de opinión -sujeto a Akemi de su ropa y la jalo con fuerza-

¡No! ¡Suéltala! -grito Zafiro asustada, pero el lobo la pateó tirándola contra la pared y sujeto a Akemi de su cabeza- Ah...ah...-Zafiro se sujetaba el estómago quejándose tratando de respirar-

Dime dónde está Izanamy o está maldita mocosa regara su cerebro en el campo -dijo el lobo molesto sujetando a Akemi con más fuerza-

¡No se donde está! ¡Ya sueltala! -grito Zafiro molesta y llorando-

Tú la mataste no yo -dijo el lobo sonriendo, comenzó a sujetar la cabeza de Akemi con más fuerza, Akemi se quedó viendo al frente sorprendida y comenzó a quejarse un poco; estaba asustada y comenzó a llorar mientras sus pequeñas quejas se convertían en llantos y ligeros gritos-

¡Ya sueltala! -Zafiro grito llorando, pero el lobo se estaba riendo hasta que alguien lo pateó en su cara tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que soltara a Akemi, Zafiro se sorprendió y cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy estaba frente a ella sujetando a Akemi en sus brazos- Izanamy..

Lamento la demora -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿Akemi Estas bien?

Si..ah..solo...ah me duele...la cabeza -dijo Akemi llorando del miedo-

¡Akemi! -Zafiro grito llorando abrazando a Akemi en sus brazos- Gracias, gracias, gracias Izanamy

¿Izanamy? -Izanamy reaccionó y se dio la media vuelta para ver al lobo ponerse de pie con una marca de herida en su cara con la nariz sangrando por el golpe- finalmente te encuentro

Dime ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Como sabes quien soy? ¿Y porque sacas a estas personas? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Vaya parece que no tienes memoria para viejos oponentes -dijo el lobo riendo un poco- me llamo Drox

¿Drox? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Así es, tal vez no lo sepas pero tú y yo hemos luchado en muchas ocasiones -dijo Drox sonriendo- ahora estoy aquí por que tienes algo que mi amo quiere, no me importa matarte para llevarte con el

¿Tu me conoces? Entonces tú me puedes decir quien soy -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Espera...¿acaso tu...? -dijo Drox confundido y se comenzó a reír un poco- jajaja jajaja esto si que es divertido, no puedes ni recordarte a ti mismo

Dime todo lo que quiero saber, ¡dímelo ahora mismo! -grito Izanamy molesto-

Jajaja no te dire nada -dijo Drox sonriendo y levantó los brazos cerrando los puños- primero tendrás que vencerme en una pelea

Si eso falta para saber los misterios de mi pasado que así sea -dijo Izanamy serio y tomó la espada blanca en sus manos- Zafiro, Akemi váyanse con el reto del pueblo, no les pasará nada malo

¡No digas tonterías! -Drox grito sonriendo y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe liberando dos bolas de fuego de su puño, Izanamy salto y le dio un corte a cada esfera con su espada, cortó los ataques por la mitad-

¡Ya vayanse! -grito Izanamy serio y llegó con el lobo lanzando un corte en diagonal pero el lobo sonrió sacando su garra chocando en un golpe con la hoja de la espada, levantó su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, el lobo se sujeto de ambos, la espada y brazo, levantó las piernas y le dio una patada a Izanamy en el pecho lanzándolo contra una casa, Izanamy giró y cayo de pie pero el lob cayó a cuatro patas frente a él, el lobo cubrió sus garras con fuego y avanzó corriendo, salto y giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy se agachó esquivando el ataque, giró, cayó en el techo sujetándose de su mano derecha y se estiro lanzando una patada pero Drox levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada, la patada lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que fuera empujado unos pocos metros, Drox giró en el aire y cayó de nuevo a dos patas frente a Izanamy-

Bien si con Armas quieres jugar -dijo Drox sonriendo, junto sus manos en un aplauso y creó una espada de fuego puro, solo avanzó corriendo e Izanamy hizo lo mismo, los dos lanzaron un corte, Izanamy lanzó un corte horizontal y Drox lanzó un corte diagonal, los dos ataques chocaron causando una onda de sonido y viento caliente, Drox sonrió y se cubrió completamente de fuego, rodeó a Izanamy con el fuego haciendo que se distrajera un poco, salto y le dio una patada en el pecho empujándolo un poco, Drox avanzó corriendo pero Izanamy lanzó una estocada estirando su brazo pero Drox desapareció dejando una figura de fuego, en medio del fuego Drox avanzó de nuevo y lanzó un corte vertical pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo tratando de defenderse-

Vas a perder el brazo -dijo Drox sonriendo pero golpeó algo que liberó un resplandor rojo y fue empujado un poco, el fuego seguía ardiendo y cuando Drox se dio cuenta Izanamy estaba usando partes de una armadura, en los brazos tenía muñequeras rojas de borde amarillo con protección en los nudillos y parte trasera de la palma, en los hombros tenía hombreras pequeñas y casi triangulares de color rojo con borde amarillo, en las piernas usaba protección encima de las botas desde el empeine hasta las rodillas del mismo color-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

La espada respondió a su llamado y le dio más poder, debo llevármelo pronto -dijo Drox molesto, extendió los brazos concentrando fuego en sus manos, extendió los brazos liberando una rafaga de fuego concentrado, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y colocó la espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe, la espada brillo de color blanco e Izanamy dio un corte en diagonal cortando el fuego mismo, Drox se sorprendió y más cuando Izanamy avanzó corriendo hacia el, Izanamy salto y comenzó a girar en el aire sujetando la espada con su mano izquierda, Drox levantó los brazos moviendo el fuego frente a él creando un escudo de fuego pero Izanamy golpeó el escudo liberando energía negra y roja, el golpe estaba empujando el escudo hasta que logró destruirlo, Izanamy y levantó la pierna dándole una patada a Drox en él pecho, Drox se quejó y fue empujado derrapando en el techo, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical liberando un resplandor rojo Drox junto el fuego frente a él concentrando el fuego y lo detuvo, Izanamy lanzó algunos cortes cruzados de forma diagonal golpeando el escudo de Drox, el escudo se agrietó un poco e Izanamy le dio un golpe con el puño destruyendo por completo el escudo y golpeó a Drox en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Drox se quejó y cayó al suelo de espaldas, Izanamy salto y cayó en picada hacia él sujetando la espada, se escuchó un impacto y se vio como Izanamy lo había apuñaladopero cuando se dio cuenta el cuerpo de Drox se estaba convirtiendo en pequeños rastros de fuego-

¿Una ilusión? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, el fuego frente a él se juntó formando una bola de fuego; Izanamy grito y le dio un corte en diagonal cortando la esfera, más esferas iban hacia él pero Izanamy se agachó esquivando el primer ataque y giró sujetando la espada de forma inversa cortando un segundo ataque, avanzó corriendo pero Drox lanzó un golpe disparando fuego, Izanamy desapareció y apareció a su derecha lanzando un corte vertical, Drox solo junto el fuego estirando el brazo e Izanamy grito lanzando un corte destruyendo el escudo, Izanamy apareció frente a él y Drox lanzó una patada lateral e Izanamy volvió a desaparecer, Izanamy grito y atacó por detrás cortándole la espalda a Drox, Drox grito pero liberó fuego de su cuerpo, Izanamy solo extendió su brazo derecho deteniendo el ataque y solo movió la mano deshaciendo el ataque de fuego-

Vaya nada mal -dijo Drox sonriendo y se quejaba por su herida que estaba abierta por el ataque formando un charco de sangre- aún sigues siendo muy fuerte, pero aún te falta algo más -Izanamy se quedó en una postura sujetando la espada hacia abajo, Drox avanzó de un paso y el fuego se juntó frente a él liberándolo en una ráfaga centrada, Izanamy le dio un corte vertical pero había una piedra cubierta de fuego que fue lanzada desde atrás de él, Izanamy se giró sorprendido y lanzó un corte en diagonal, la roca fue cortada muy fácilmente pero Drox apareció en medio de los dos cortes y sujeto a Izanamy del cuerpo, Izanamy giró y soltó su espada pero levantar los brazos y soltarse del agarre de Drox, Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara pero lo sujetandolo del pelo de la cabeza, lo sujeto del cuello con su otra mano y lo empujó corriendo hasta estrellarlo con una casa, Drox grito liberando fuego del cuerpo creando un estallido, Izanamy lo soltó y se cubrió con los brazos mientras la onda expansiva lo empujaba, Izanamy solo quedó de pie mientras Drox cayó de rodillas cansado, los dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe pero Izanamy esquivó inclinando su cuerpo y le dio un golpe a Drox en la cara, lo empujó con fuerza hasta que Drox fue impactado en una pared, Drox se volvió a poner de pie pero solo pudo dar un par de pasos antes de caer al suelo cansado-

¿Listo para rendirte? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Jamás -dijo Drox molesto escupiendo sangre- seguiré peleando hasta que no pueda más -se logró poner de pie mientras el fuego se comenzó a concentrar a su alrededor, el fuego que quemaba la aldea se estaba deteniendo y se juntaba en la esfera de Drox haciéndola más grande- esta es mi mejor técnica no creo que tengas alguna técnica que pueda supera esta -Izanamy se preocupó viendo que la esfera podría quemar toda la aldea de un solo golpe, Drox solo se alejó saltando hasta quedar más alejado y en un punto más alto-

¡Esa cosa nos va a matar! -grito Akemi asustada-

Descuida -dijo Zafiro calmada abrazando a Akemi con más fuerza- estoy segura de que Izanamy nos ayudará, estoy segura le tengo fe -Izanamy solo extendió sus manos y comenzó a expulsar energía negra y roja pero en un momento el tono se volvió azul en lugar de rojo, en la casa de Zafiro apareció un resplandor en los fragmentos de la gema del sol, Izanamy abrió los ojos mientras la energía negra y azul se juntaba formando una esfera mientras gritaba un poco al juntarse-

Esa ridícula concentración de energía no te salvará de mi emperador de las flamas -dijo Drox sonriendo- ¡prepárate para morir!

No tengo recuerdos pero si tengo amigos, gente que quiero proteger -dijo Izanamy serio recordando a Zafiro, Esmeralda, Akemi, Eithar, Noemí y la chita- voy a protegerlos sin importar que, toma esto ¡Explosión...!

¡Eso no! ¡Emperador de las flamas malignas! -grito Drox molesto y lanzó la esfera y está avanzo de forma rápida y directa-

¡Explosión Kamehameha! -grito Izanamy liberando una concentración de energía negra y azul, los dos ataques chocaron causando una onda de sonido y un resplandor con descargas negras pero Izanamy solo se mantuvo firme mientras sus pies se hundían en la tierra- ¡HAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito empujando más su ataque, se liberaban algunos destellos negros y unas descargas mientras Izanamy seguía forcejeando- ¡RRAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito liberando la energía empujando la gran bola de fuego de Drox, el ataque de Izanamy terminó perforando el ataque de Drox hasta que avanzó hacia el-

¡NOOOO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! -grito Drox sorprendido, el resplandor azul solo llevó con él y lo golpeó causando un gran estruendo, cuando todo terminó Izanamy estaba cansado levemente, solo se acerco a su espada y la tomó para guardarla, después de caminar un poco Izanamy estaba frente a Drox el cual parecía estar muy herido, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado derramando sangre, tenía más heridas en el cuerpo y parecía que no iba a sobrevivir-

Bien...has ganado...maldito -dijo Drox sonriendo cansado-

Ahórrate los insultos y se honesto -dijo Izanamy calmado y se arrodilló junto a él- dime quien soy

Jejeje...jajaja...cof...cof...ah esa pregunta es difícil de contestar...tu nombre es Raizar...Izanamy Shiba, pero...ah...también eres...un Shiffer -dijo Drox sonriendo-

¿Shiba? ¿Shiffer? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿contesta qué haces aquí?

Mi misión...era encontrarte...y llevarte conmigo...ya que tú...tienes algo muy importante para mi...amo -dijo Drox sonriendo- y él no se rendirá...conseguirá eso que...le has robado

¿Que tengo que él quiere? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Jajaja...arg...arghaaaa -Drox se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre- no creas...que...ah esto se...ah terminado...porque...ah...ha...habrán...más asesinos...que...vengan por ti -tosió escupiendo sangre- Que divertido...tu...siempre traes la muerte...por donde...pasas jajaja aaaa -Drox solo grito y dobló su cabeza dejando su ojo abierto, Izanamy le revisó el pulso y suspiro Drox había muerto, no hizo más que quemar su cuerpo y se retiró de regreso a la aldea-

 _¿Tu siempre traes la muerte por donde pasas?_ -pensó Izanamy serio- ¿que quiso decir con eso?

¡Miren ahi está! -se escuchó un grito en medio de la multitud y todos los aldeanos se estaban acercando algunos parecían molestos con el-

¡Tu provocaste esto! -grito un rinoceronte molesto y los aldeanos estaban gritando más fuerte-

¡Ese sujeto vino aquí para buscarte! ¡Nos atacó para encontrarte! ¡Mato a varios de nosotros! -los aldeanos estaban gritaron molestos mientras Izanamy solo suspiro- ¡Tu provocaste esto!

¡Basta! -Noemí grito colocándose frente a Izanamy igual que Zafiro, Esmeralda, la doctora Eithar y Akemi-

¿Que están haciendo? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¡El detuvo al lobo que nos atacó! -grito Zafiro molesta- se equivocan el no provoco esto, el solo estaba aquí viviendo sin memoria y el lobo lo estaba buscando, él no es culpable de nada él nos protegió a todos, sin su ayuda habría más muertos

Es verdad, mi padre estaba por morir quemado pero él lo salvó, le debemos su ayuda -dijo Noemí molesta-

Derrotó al sujeto y nos protegió -dijo Esmeralda molesta-

¡Destruyó media aldea para hacerlo! -grito un macho en medio de la población, los demás aldeanos estaban gritando de la misma forma- ¡Es una amenaza!

¡No lo es! -gritaron los que estaban con Izanamy pero Izanamy caminó frente a ellos y se colocó frente al pueblo-

Asta, basta, escúchenme -dijo Izanamy calmado y todos comenzaron a bajar el volumen- en una cosa tienen razón, puede que si sea una amenaza, ni yo mismo recuerdo mi pasado pero si se esto, el vino aquí buscando venganza y pelea, me rastreó para llegar a mi, así que reconstruiré la aldea y me iré -los aldeanos estaban asintiendo y parecían estar de acuerdo con su idea-

¿Te iras así nada más? -dijo Zafiro deprimida-

No tengo opción, este es su pueblo y solo les traería desgracia, es mejor que solo me vaya porque no sabemos quienes más podrían venir -dijo Izanamy serio mientras Zafiro solo asintió deprimida por su decisión, en el palacio de Berseck Dark estaba molesto pateando algunas cosas y tirándolas al suelo-

¡No puedo creerlo! -grito Dark molesto- lo derrotó

Déjeme ir mi señor -dijo Snow en medio del desastre- se que puedo quebrarlo y debilitarlo, le puedo robar el poder de su majestad de nuevo

Está bien pero lo quiero vivo -dijo Dark serio-

Está bien mi señor -dijo Snow sonriendo, salió a un balcón caminando y vio al frente- finalmente Izanamy tendré mi venganza


	20. Chapter 20

_**La dama de hielo**_

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque de Drox a la aldea, Izanamy estaba cargando unas tablas en sus hombros caminando por la aldea, algunos animales lo estaban viendo algo molestos pero Izanamy no les hacía caso, llegó donde estaba reparando una clínica, solo dejo la tabla a un lado y vio que la mezcla estaba secándose formando un muro nuevo, Izanamy colocó la tabla en otro lado y comenzó golpear con un martillo, en el techo estaba Noemí colocando unas lozas en el tejado de color negro, aplicaba un poco de fluido negro y pegaba la loza-

Vaya que cansado -dijo Noemí cansada secando el sudor de su frente- ¿como vas Izanamy?

Los muros están secándose -dijo Izanamy serio- pero aún nos faltará madera para restaurar todo -siguió martillando dejando una pared de madera, colocó una cimbra de madera sostenida por pilotes y con una cubeta comenzó a vaciar el contenido en la cimbra dejando que la mezcla tomara forma- tardaremos toda la tarde hoy también -en otro lado Zafiro estaba cocinando algo en una sartén-

Lala Lala laaaa -Zafiro estaba cantando sonriendo, terminó de cocinar y formó un plato de curry con algunas verduras pero el plato resultó ser toda la sartén grande y amplia- perfecto, espero que le guste -Zafiro salió de su casa sola cargando el sartén en sus manos, estaba entrando al valle cuando noto que Esmeralda estaba cargando una canasta con un poco de vapor saliendo de ella- ah Esmeralda ¿a donde llevas tanta comida caliente?

Hola Zafiro -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo y levantó la canasta en una mano- llevó la canasta pensando que quizás a Izanamy le gustaría comer algo después de un día largo de trabajo

Yo también pensé lo mismo ya que él se fue sin desayunar -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- le prepare curry aveces le gusta la comida picante

Bueno de vez en cuando un poco de bollos al vapor no hacen daño -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo, Esmeralda estaba dando pasos más rápidos haciendo que Zafiro se confundiera-

¿Esmeralda? ¿Por que apuras tu paso? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo confundida-

Por nada -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo, Zafiro solo parpadeo un poco y la siguió caminando más rápido, las dos estaban sonriéndose la una a las otra y apuraron su paso un pocos mas, estaban pegándose un poco más chocando sus hombros mientras se apuraban hasta que vieron a Kotoko salir de un lugar llamado consultorio cargando un plato grande con comida en él y una garra con té caliente dentro-

¡Kotoko! -gritaron las dos hembras sonriendo y se acercaron a ella de forma rápida-

Chicas ¿que les pasa? -dijo Kotoko sonriendo-

Vamos con Izanamy a ver cómo está -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo con la mirada de enojo en su cara- solo para ser amables

Le llevamos comida -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- esperamos que algo de comida caliente lo haga sentir mejor ya que no desayuno

Que coincidencia yo también le llevo comida para que se sienta mejor -dijo Kotoko sonriendo cerrando los ojos, las tres hembras se estaban dando sonrisas falsas pero por dentro parecían estar molestas-

 _Llevar comida si claro, solo pretendes llevar eso para caerle bien primero, pero conozco sus intenciones bitches_ -pensaron las tres hembras molestas y comenzaron a caminar de forma tranquilas al principio pero comenzaron a ir un poco más rápido hasta el punto en que se estaban empujando poco a poco, las tres se estaban empujando, mientras tanto en la isla Hinata sintió una molesta y golpeó un árbol con fuerza hasta que lo partió y este se dobló-

Hay no...no, no, no, no ¡Nooo! -Hinata gritó nerviosa viendo el árbol caer al suelo y ella apretó los dientes nerviosa-

¡Aaaaa mi hígado! -gritó Saru entre las hojas adolorido-

Perdón -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

¿Que te paso? -dijo Clent confundido-

No lo sé, solo sentí que algo me molesto, sentí como instinto de querer matar y sed de sangre -dijo Hinata confundida- no se que me paso -Clent solo se alejo un par de pasos nervioso y confundido, regresando a la aldea Izanamy estaba sentado en una roca quitándose la camisa mientras descansaba junto a Noemí-

Bien ya casi acabamos -dijo Noemí sonriendo- la clínica estará terminada para mañana y podremos celebrar el festival

¿Festival? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿de que hablas?

Ah es cierto tu eres nuevo -dijo Noemi sonriendo- verás este festival es por la aldea, muchos puestos abren y venden comida incluso llegan bailarinas y algunos artistas para hacer presentaciones es algo muy bueno y divertido

Si suena divertido -dijo Izanamy calmado, tomo un trozo de bambú hueco por dentro y tomo agua en un trago pero el rayo lo roció sobre su cabeza- pero no creo que la gente me quiera ahí ya que ellos me culpan de todo lo qué pasó

Ah olvídalos, es que jamas habían sido atacados, ademas si te mezclas entre la multitud estarás bien -dijo Noemí sonriendo-

¿Como sigue tu padre? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

El está medicado, esta mañana me confundió con mi madre pero lo hice recapacitar y ahora está dormido -dijo Noemí sonriendo-

Me alegro -dijo Izanamy calmado- espero que no haya hecho nada

Descuida el jamás haría algo malo -dijo Noemí sonriendo- por cierto ¿has pensado irte en verdad?

Si estoy pensando en ir a Tokio para conseguir información, tal vez alguien entre los miles de personas pueda darme información -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Suena arriesgado -dijo Noemí calmada-

Bueno la única pista que tengo es que solía luchar pero el gran Shogun, y el vive en Tokio si consigo hablar con él podría conseguir algo de información -dijo Izanamy serio- pero tengo un poco de miedo de lo que pueda encontrar tal vez algo malo

Bueno no todo puede ser malo, podrías tener amigos, hermanos, tus padres quien sabe quizás hasta una familia -dijo Noemí sonriendo- quizás hijos

Es una buena manera de ver las cosas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Prométeme que cuando encuentres algo dímelo -dijo Noemí sonriendo- me gustaría ver que cosas encuentras en tu viaje

Claro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, más adelante Izanamy vio algo pareció un campo lleno de polvo- ¿y esa nube de arena? -la nube llegó con fuerza cubriendo a ambos con el pollo provocando la tos en Noemí e Izanamy-

¿Que demonios fue eso? -dijo Noemí tosiendo-

Izanamy te traje algo de comer -dijo Zafiro sonriendo mostrando su curry- es un poco de curry con arroz frito espero que te guste

Ah claro -dijo Izanamy confundido tomando el plato-

Izanamy -Kotoko fue la siguiente extendiendo sus platos y vasos- te traje té y comida cacera, es recién hecha y esta caliente, esta rica en hierro y vitaminas, cómela y espero tus comentarios

Ah claro Gracias -dijo Izanamy nervioso pero Esmeralda le dio un golpe a Kotoko en la espalda tirándola al suelo con Zafiro debajo de ella-

Yo también te traje algo de comer espero que te guste lo prepare to misma, las otras dos loo los compraron -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo-

¡No la compramos la hicimos nosotras! -dijeron Zafiro y Kotoko molestas pero Esmeralda estaba riéndose un poco e Izanamy solo veía la comida con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Es casualidad...¿me trajeron comida también? -dijo Noemí sonriendo-

No -dijeron las tres algo serias, Noemí solo se sorprendió mientras Izanamy veía toda la comida, más tarde Izanamy estaba comiendo o devorando todos los platos, estaban los cinco en una colina, mientras las hembras estaban sorprendidas de ver como Izanamy-

Sorpréndete...el come sin fin -dijo Esmeralda sorprendida- ¿como puede comer tango y no engordar?

Tal vez todo se le va a los músculos -dijo Kotoko sonriendo viendo el pecho y abdomen-

Esta delicioso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, tomó un bollo y lo comio- cielos siento que no he comido en algunos días

Tal vez meses -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- bien ¿cual platillo prefieres?

¿Como? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si te dimos tres platillos ¿cual de todos es el más sabroso? -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo- debes escoger uno y solo uno no más

Claro...pero los tres platillos me gustan -dijo Izanamy calmado- el de curry es picante pero dulce y sabe bien alto frío porque así pierde parte de lo picante, los vegetales estaban suaves y otros un poco duros, el arroz cocido muy bien me gustó, los bollos suaves y con un buen relleno estaban sabrosos, también la comida que me Kotoko era tibia, tenía los sabores bien distribuidos y me gustó combinarlos, es difícil decidirlo pero me gustaron los tres -las tres he debas solo gritaron molestas-

No tienes que elegir uno porque solo ese será el que estarán comiendo para toda la vida -dijo Kotoko sería y a Izanamy le salió una de sudor en la cabeza-

¿Porque elegiría solo uno? Mejor dicho ¿por que comería solo uno por el resto de mi vida? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Ya chicas déjenlo -dijo Noemí nerviosa-

¡Tu no te metas! -gritaron las tres hembra molestas y Noemí se asustó escondiéndose detrás de Izanamy, después de unas horas todos estaban regresando a sus hogares, Izanamy por otro lado estaba en casa de Zafiro secandose la cabeza con una toalla cuando escuchó como Akemi estaba revisando una caja sacando los fragmentos de la gema del sol-

Tal vez si los vendos pieza por pieza tengamos mucho dinero -dijo Akemi calmada viendo un fragmento- ¿cuánto valdrá?

Depende si el sujeto tiene buen ojo o no -dijo Izanamy calmado y Akemi grito asustada soltando el fragmento al suelo cerca de él- ¿que estas haciendo?

¿Yo? Nada, nada, nada solo...estaba viendo algo que...encontré -dijo Akemi nerviosa-

Ajá, ¿tu hermana sabe que revisas entre sus cosas? -dijo Izanamy serio agachándose viendo el fragmento- no deberías hacerlo

¿Si puedes objetar? Tu vives aquí de a gratis -dijo Akemi molesta pero Izanamy le dio una mirada algo molesta- lo siento -se asusto un poco al verlo- bueno es chatarra que encontré en el bosque pensé que podía venderla y tener dinero -Izanamy suspiró negando con la cabeza y tomó el fragmento, de solo tocarlo comenzó a tener visiones, pudo ver un grupo de lobo negros corriendo por un campo rocoso, Akemi gritando y una nube de nieve, Zafiro gritaba llorando y escuchó la risa de una hembra, Izanamy se asustó y soltó el fragmento muy rápido, estaba respirando agitado y un poco nervioso viendo su mano-

Oye ¿que tienes? -dijo Akemi confundida-

Deshazte de esa cosa -dijo Izanamy asustado-

¿Que? -dijo Akemi confundida- pero apenas la tocaste

¡Guárdala ya! -grito Izanamy asustado, Akemi solo tomó el fragmento y lo dejó dentro de la caja- Gracias, lamentó haberte gritado pero no quiero que vuelvas a tocar eso o lo saques déjalo ahí dentro por favor -Akemi solo asintió y dejó el fragmento dentro de la caja mientras dentro los fragmentos brillaron un poco, en una noche den una cena en casa de Zafiro, Zafiro estaba viendo a Izanamy algo nerviosa-

Izanamy ¿tienes planes para mañana? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Solo trabajar en las demás casas, parece que Noemí no puede ayudarme -dijo Izanamy calmado- dijo algo de un festival

Si el festival de la primavera -dijo Zafiro calmada- veras la aldea hace una gran fiesta para celebrar que la estación cambia, las flores florecen de nuevo y todo se ve hermoso y colorido también hay música, ¿irías conmigo?

Claro -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras Zafiro sonreía y Akemi le daba un ligero corazón sonriendo haciéndola reír un poco- será muy divertido ir los seis juntos

Disculpa ¿seis? -dijo Zafiro confundida-

¿Ustedes dos y quien más? -dijo Akemi confundida-

Bueno puesta Esmeralda, Kotoko, Noemí que quiere que la ayude en algo, Zafiro, tu y yo -dijo Izanamy calmado comiendo tranquilo- está delicioso

Oooo no -Zafiro lloro un poco y pegó su frente con la mesa deprimida-

Vamos solo serán los amigos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Hay que lento y torpe -dijo Akemi molesta golpeándose la frente con su mano mientras Zafiro se quejaba, Izanamy al pacer no entendía lo que pasaba o lo que trataban de decirle, al día siguiente ya en la noche Izanamy estaba caminando al baño cargando ropa nueva y una toalla, estaba entrando al cuarto para cambiarse, se quitó la ropa de siempre, estaba sucia y algo mojada en sudor, se quitó toda la ropa y se cubrió con la toalla cuando vio una silueta en la puerta y que está estaba medió abierta, escuchó el agua caer y se acercó con cuidado abriéndola despacio, ahí mismo se sorprendió de ver a Zafiro desnuda, estaba impactado, la cola de Zafiro era larga y esponjosa, sus piernas igual que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo blanco brillante y claro, sus piernas con muslos grandes y gruesos hacía que no le quitara la mirada de encima, siguió subiendo la mirada notando su trasero las curvas de su cuerpo hacia que se excitara un poco, Zafiro subió su pierna derecha a un pequeño banco estirando su pierna y mostrando más su espalda y trasero, Izanamy estaba estudiando y guardando cada curva, cada parte y color del cuerpo de Zafiro, sus senos grandes con pezones rosados pálidos, Zafiro sonrió y levantó sus brazos mostrando más su esbelta figura, todo su cuerpo era hermoso para el híbrido, estaba más que sorprendido hasta que retrocedió un poco haciendo sonar una madera del suelo, Izanamy se asustó y Zafiro lo miró asustada

¡¿Quien está ahí?! -grito Zafiro asustada cubriéndose con sus manos, se dio la vuelta y vio a Izanamy de pie- ¡¿Que haces ahí parado?!

Perdón no sabía...supe estas ahí...-dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¡Largo! -Zafiro grito sonrojada y le lanzó un balde de madera directo a la frente, Izanamy se quejó mientras Zafiro le lanzó más cosas gritando, Izanamy se asustó y cerró la puerta, Zafiro solo se relajó y cayó al suelo sonrojada- el...me vio:..el me vio desnuda...-solo temblaba un poco - tendrás que hacerte responsable por verme así -Izanamy suspiró del otro lado, la puerta del vestidor se abrió revelando a Zafiro usando una toalla en el cuerpo, los dos se vieron sonrojados y avergonzados- el baño está libre tu ropa sigue donde la dejaste

Perdón entre sin querer -dijo Izanamy calmado y entró al baño, Zafiro solo suspiró y vio la puerta cerrada del baño, Izanamy se quitó la toalla para comenzar a bañarse-

Bueno por un lado el...me vio desnuda -dijo Zafiro sonrojada- sería justo que yo lo viera para que me la pagara -Zafiro se acercó a la puerta abriéndola con cuidado y despacio, cuando entró vio a Izanamy hecharse agua en el cuerpo, el agua cayó en su cabeza mojando su cuerpo con músculos firmes y cicatrices de batallas anteriores, Zafiro estaba sonrojada, estaba viendo hipnotizada el cuerpo definido, sus pectorales bien formados, su estómago con cuadros, sus brazos fuertes donde deseaba ser abrazada y cargada, su cola larga y fuerte, su aspecto de pelo negro y rojo le daba un toque atractivo y algo rebelde, ella estaba maravillada sin quitarle la mirada, el vapor se quitó y Zafiro pasó de tonos rosados a tonos rojos carmesí en toda su casa al ver a Izanamy completamente desnudo-

Hay...mami -dijo Zafiro sonrojada y sorprendida-

¿Te gusta mirar? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Zafiro se quedó sorprendida viendo que Izanamy estaba viéndola- estamos a mano

¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡Es que yo...! -grito Zafiro sonrojada- bueno si...si...estaba viendo pero...¿por que no te apenas?

No tengo porque, estoy bien con mi cuerpo -dijo Izanamy calmado, el solo tomó ma agua caliente y la hecho en su cuerpo para lavar el sudor- termine

Bueno es hora de irnos -dijo Zafiro sonriendo sonrojada-

¿Me podría vestir primero? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Claro...-dijo Zafiro sonriendo y junto sus manos pasándolas a sus mejillas creando los ojos- si quieres -se dio cuenta de lo que dijo quedando sorprendida- ¡Aaaaaah! Es decir claro que si -cerró la puerta de golpe y suspiró relajándose mientras Izanamy se reía un poco, más tarde Akemi estaba usando un yukata de color rosado con una cinta azul y dibujos de flores en el cuerpo, Izanamy estaba usando su traje negro pero encima tenía un abrigo blanco con tonos azules y un gorro que estaba abajo-

¿Que es lo que traes puesto? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Es lo mismo que te pregunto -dijo Akemi calmada- esto es un yukata, es más blando y ligero que el kimono, el kimono es más elegante y para protegerse del frío, pero tu no estás usando un yukata

No lo necesito estoy cómodo con mi ropa normal -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿cuanto tiempo tardará Zafiro?

Dale tiempo, tardará poco pero lo vale-dijo Akemi sonriendo-

Estoy lista -dijo Zafiro calmada, Akemi estaba sonriendo sorprendida, Izanamy estaba viendo a otro lado-

Zafiro estas hermosa -dijo Akemi sonriendo- Izanamy mírala

¿Qué tal te parece Izanamy? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Izanamy se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió, Zafiro estaba usando un yukata blanco de bordes rojos, tenía mangas largas y amplias con flores en las mangas, en la cintura tenía una cinta azul con un listón dorado atado, el yukata en la parte de la falda tenía flores dibujadas y un fondo rosado oscuro, usaba sandalias con sus calcetas blancas, el pelo de su cabeza estaba peinado atado en una cola de caballo con un broche de flores rosadas en la coleta, sus ojos tenían un sombra natural y sus labios pintados de rojo- ¿que te parece?

Estas divina...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido y sonrojado-

Gracias -dijo Zafiro sonriendo sonrojada, Izanamy suspiró-

Bueno, vamos -dijo Izanamy calmado extendiendo su mano derecha y Zafiro la tomó con cuidado, los tres fueron a la aldea, la aldea estaba decorada con linternas brillantes, flores en pequeños jarrones todos decorados con blanco o amarillo, todas las hembras estaban usando vestidos como los de Zafiro y Akemi de diferentes colores- siendo que estoy en una boda

Bueno aquí usamos el color blanco que representa el inicio, el amarillo el sol que nos da la luz natural, y rosado por las flores que llegan con un nuevo día y temporada -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- hacemos cantos, fiestas y juegos para celebrar el cambio de estación y damos las gracias

Eso suena bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Me gustan los juegos que hacen aquí en la fiesta -dijo Akemi sonriendo- es muy divertido y los dulces que venden son muy buenos

Recuerda que no debes comer tantos dulces -dijo Zafiro algo molesta- la última vez que comiste mucho dulce terminaste enferma y te desmayaste cuando se te bajo la azúcar

Esta bien no comeré tanto dulce -dijo Akemi nerviosa- palabra de corazón -Akemi levantó la pierna derecha pero la mano izquierda la puso detrás de su espalda cruzando sus dedos-

Bien vamos con los demás para ver esta fiesta -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero ¿donde...?

¡Izanamy! -Kotoko grito sonriendo avanzando corriendo hacia el, usaba un yukata amarillo con flores amarillas, usaba un lápiz labial morado- que bueno que viniste me da mucho gusto verte -lo abrazo de su brazo izquierdo haciendo que sus senos quedaran sujetando su brazo- que bueno que pudiste venir -solo Izanamy dio un paso hacia atrás mostrando a Zafiro y su hermana- ¿que están haciendo Zafiro y Akemi aquí?

Vinieron al festival conmigo también -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Eh? -dijo Kotoko sorprendida- era solo...para nosotros dos...juntos nada más

Bueno también esperamos a alguien más -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, dejando sorprendida a Kotoko-

¡Izanamy! -grito Esmeralda sonriendo corriendo hacia el- hola -ella estaba usando un yukata rojo con detalles florales también, cuando se dio cuenta vio a los demás- ¿que? ¿Que están haciendo ellas aquí?

¿Que está haciendo ella aquí? -dijo Kotoko sorprendida-

Bueno fue idea de Noemí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡¿De Noemí?! -gritaron las hembras sorprendidas-

Si ella me dijo que el festival se disfruta con los amigos y con seres amados, entonces pensé que sería bueno venir todos juntos -dijo Izanamy calmado- por eso cuando me invitaron las tres lo vi como una buena oportunidad

Entonces...-dijo Zafiro sorprendida-

Todo esto...-dijo Kotoko sorprendida también-

Fue idea de...-dijo Esmeralda impactada-

Hola amigos -dijo Noemí sonriendo usando un yukata vino oscuro, ella se acercó corriendo saludando-

¡Noemí! -gritaron las tres hembras mayores molestas viendo a la vaca, Noemí se asustó viendo a las tres y se acercó escondiéndose detrás de Izanamy-

Yo pensé que vendrían como amigos no pensé que lo fueran a invitar las tres juntas -dijo Noemí nerviosa mientras Izanamy se reía un poco-

Bueno ya que importa ya estamos aquí los seis así que es mejor pasar tiempo juntos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bueno sigan en sus juegos vamos a verlos -el pequeño grupo se acercó a diferentes puestos, primero jugaron a atrapar peces con redes de papel, Akemi no pudo atrapar ninguno con la red ya que esta se rompía al contacto con el agua, las chicas lo intentaron y una fracasaron pero Izanamy se negó a participar entiendo el truco de que era caso perdido, siguieron viendo hasta que vieron un grupo juntarse viendo lo que parecía un poste de madera con una campanilla en lo más alto-

Acérquense y prueben su fuerza -dijo un caballo sonriendo- el que toque la cama pandilla gana un premio -los machos estaban sonriendo viendo un mazo de metal, el poste de madera tenía una pieza de metal gruesa de cuarenta kilos o más que era empujada por una barra al momento del impacto del mazo, un toro se acercó y golpeó el cojín frente a él elevando la pieza a cuatro metros del suelo- ¡Cuatro metros es un nuevo récord! Pero para ganar tienen que subir hasta golpear la campana que esta a siete metros del suelo

Deberías intentarlo -dijo Akemi sonriendo viendo a Izanamy- eres muy fuerte

¿Yo? -dijo Izanamy confundido- no lo se

Vamos derrotaste a ese lobo loco que nos atacó -dijo Kotoko sonriendo- tu puedes, no hay nadie más fuerte que tu

Si vamos hazlo -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo, Izanamy acepto y se acercó-

Disculpa buen amigo quisiera intentarlo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno muchacho veamos si tu cuerpo y brazos flacuchos pueden con este reto -dijo el caballo sonriendo-

Pobre va a perder -dijo un leopardo sonriendo-

Ja esta muy flaco no lo hará -dijo un toro riendo- ni tiene músculos -Izanamy tomó el mazo y lo levantó solo para golpear el cojín y la tabla golpeó la pieza con fuerza levantándola con fuerza hasta golpear la campanilla pero no paró ahí, la pieza había avanzado con mucha fuerza destruyendo la columna y giró por encima de todos cayendo al otro lado de la multitud, los machos estaban sorprendidos con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cabezas viendo a Izanamy, Zafiro, Akemi, Kotoko, Noemí y Esmeralda estaban sonriendo viendo que Izanamy había ganado-

Bien supongo que es todo -dijo Izanamy calmado- dame mi premio

Cla...cla...claro -dijo el caballo asustado con sus ojos casi saliendo de su cara- pero qué tal esto te ofresco duplicar tu premio, si pasas los retos físicos te daré el cuádruple en dinero

¡Aceptamos! -grito Akemi sonriendo mientras Izanamy levantó una ceja no muy convencido, lo siguiente qué pasó fue que el estaba en medio de una pista de carreras con un guepardo como contrincante-

Bien carrera de 1500 metros -dijo el caballo sonriendo, los animales estaban reunidos viendo como el guepardo estaba sonriendo confiado mientras Izanamy se colocó a cuatro patas-

Esto es imposible, el guepardo es el animal más rápido del mundo -dijo Kotoko molesta- es injusto-

Listos, en sus marcas -el caballo sonrió tomando un bastón para golpear un gong dorado, Izanamy y el guepardo se prepararon a cuatro patas- ¡Fuera! -Izanamy se puso serio y avanzó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, el guepardo y el iban muy parejos, el guepardo expulsó energía amarilla y avanzó como un rayo, confiado de que había avanzado un gran tramo solo pudo ver como un rayo rojo pasó a su lado, todos se sorprendieron de ver a Izanamy tomar ventaja, Izanamy derrapó a dos patas en el suelo quedando de pie en la meta dejando a guepardo y todo anal del pueblo sorprendido, el guepardo estaba derramando fluidos de su nariz sorprendido con los ojos casi en blanco y alargados-

Ya ganamos el dinero -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Tendremos regalos -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo-

¡Siguiente levantamiento de pesas! -grito el caballo sorprendido derramando fluidos de su nariz, Izanamy tomó una barra metálica con una mano y la levantó sin problemas, en los costados tenía pesas enormes hechas de metal, un toro apenas y pudo levantarlas con sus dos manos pero Izanamy había podido con una y sin sudar- ¡Lanzamiento de bala! -Izanamy tomó una bola metálica en su mano y la lanzó con fuerza golpeando una roca a 3000 metros lejos de la aldea, Izanamy estaba frotando su hombro derecho, los animales de nuevo estaban sorprendidos por su fuerza mientras las hembras estaban sonriendo contando unas monedas- ¡Golpea al topo! -Izanamy estaba frente a hoyos de topos en el suelo viendo que algunos salían con cascos puestos y el los golpeaba con fuerza y muy rápido- ¡Máquina de golpes! -Izanamy le dio un golpe a un objeto parecido a un tambor grande, de sólo un golpe terminó destruyendo el objeto haciéndolo pedazos, todos los machos estaban asustados y pálidos-

Ya no quiero jugar -dijo el toro temblando de miedo, después de los juegos el caballo estaba llorando mientras las hembras se reían llevándose el dinero en monedas de oro-

Eso estuvo fácil y ganamos muchos premios -dijo Akemi sonriendo- ¿que otra cosa hacemos?

Bueno hay más actividades pero -Zafiro vio a Izanamy el cual se sujetaba el estómago quejándose un poco- creó que Izanamy tiene hambre, Vamos por comida -más tarde todos estaban comiendo pero donde Izanamy estaba por tomar su plato Kotoko le colocó los palillos cerca de la cara sujetando un poco de comida-

Haber di aaa -dijo Kotoko sonriendo, Izanamy solo abrió la boca pero Esmeralda le colocó un pedazo de pan cerca de la boca-

Tienes que probar este pan caliente con camarón -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo, Izanamy estaba nervioso tratando de hacer algo pero no podía solo lo estaban rodeando-

¡Hay ya déjenlo en paz! ¡¿Que no ven que solo quiere comer?! -grito Zafiro molesta asustando a las hembras, Izanamy solo pudo comer tranquilamente y después de un rato todos siguieron con el recorrido-

Lamento mis gritos -dijo Zafiro calmado y levemente sonrojada- me enfurecí y perdí el control, pero a todo esto, Noemí ¿no piensas hacer tu famosa leche fría? La leche congelada

¿El helado? Ah eso si bueno -dijo Noemi nerviosa- con respecto a eso...me seque, no he producido leche en días

¿No lo has hecho? Eso raro, se supone que eres una vaca, las vacas producen leche -dijo Akemi nerviosa- esperaba probar tu famoso helado estos días

Bueno no se que me pasa Kotoko piensa que podría ser psicosomático o algo parecido -dijo Noemí avergonzada- ya intente todo, comí frutas, tome mucha agua, masajes mis senos todas las noches pero no logro nada

Es verdad, yo he masajeado su cuerpo todos los días, hemos tratado de hacer que produzca leche y no puede -dijo Esmeralda calmada- ya no sabemos que hacer

Hmmm tal vez estas cansada por ayudar a Izanamy a trabajar en el pueblo, mejor tomate unos días y descansa -dijo Kotoko sonriendo-

¿Estas de acuerdo? -dijo Noemí calmada e Izanamy asintió- está bien descansaré un poco, después de todo no soy tan vaca lechera como pensé, creo que soy más una Herrera que una vaca que produce leche

Bueno para quitarnos la depresión ¿por qué no vamos al karaoke? -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo-

Si vamos a cantar -dijo Kotoko sonriendo- adoró cantar -las hembras estaban riendo un poco mientras Izanamy fue sujetado por ellas y jalado para seguirlas-

 _Creo que necesito amigos_ -pensó Izanamy nervioso, las hembras estaban llegando a un escenario donde comenzaron a cantar una por una, Izanamy estaba apoyado en el muro del escenario mientras algunos animales estaban viéndolas y hacían algunos gritos emocionados, solo se entretuvo un poco cuando vio que un poco de nieve cayó frente a él, Izanamy extendió la mano derecha y se sorprendió de vi unos copos de nieve cayendo frente a él, vio a los lados notando que no había nada que provocara la nieve, solo sintió un mal presentimiento hasta que sintió que lo sujetaron de su cola-

¿Eh que sucede? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Te toca cantar Izanamy -dijo Kotoko sonriendo- todas ya cantamos pero queremos escucharte a ti

Eh, no, espera un minuto mas por favor se paciente ¿si? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

No, vamos esto va a ser divertido -dijo Kotoko sonriendo, empujó a Izanamy al centro del escenario dejando que todos lo vieran, él se sintió un poco nervioso, no sabía que decir sentía un poco de pánico escénico al estar frente a tantos animales los cuales lo estaban viendo esperando algo-

¡Que traigan a los perros cantores! -gritó una hembra en medio del público, Izanamy suspiró y sujetó una guitarra que estaba a su lado, colocó sus dedos formando un acorde y rasgó la guitarra rápido y fuerte, el estaba suspirando un poco y luego respiro profundo para comenzar a tocar algunos acordes-

 _ **Yeeeeaaa, si ya sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote, tengo que bailar contigo hoy**_ -Izanamy canto sonriendo- _**oh tu eres el iman y yo soy el metal, me voy acercando y voy armando el plan, solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso**_ -Izanamy estaba tocando de manera lenta pero comenzó a subir el ritmo- _**oh yea ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal, todos mis sentidos van pidiendo mas, esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro**_ -hizo una ligera pausa y comenzó a tocar de nuevo- __

_**Des...pa...cito**_ -canto lento al principio y las hembras se sonrojaron un poco menos Akemi, Akemi estaba levantando una ceja- _**Quiero respirar tu fuego despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído para que te acuerdes si no estas conmigo**_ -sonrío y guiño un ojo dejando que las hembras se rieran un poco avergonzadas y rojas por la pena- _ **Des...pa...cito**_ -volvió a cantar lento mientras tocaba la guitarra provocando el sonrojo en más hembras- _**Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito**_ -Zafiro recordó la escena del baño y se volvió roja en toda la cara e la vergüenza- _ **firmo las paredes de tu laberinto y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito**_ -Esmeralda y Kotoko ataba pensando en cómo Izanamy las tomaría, Kotoko estaba imaginando como Izanamy le lamía los senos y luego se los apretaba con fuerza, Esmeralda solo estaba sonrojada imaginando como Izanamy estaba desnudo tocando su cuerpo y le lamía el cuello provocando sus gemidos-

 _ **Quiero ver bailar tu pelo quiero ser tu ritmo**_ -Izanamy canto con un poco más de fuerza tocando la guitarra un poco más rápido- _**que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos, Favorito, Favorito Baby**_ -las hembras tragaron un poco grueso, en el público algunas se soplaban aire con un abanico- _**déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido**_ -las hembras gritaron sonrojada y sonriendo pero Izanamy seguía tocando y cerró los ojos- _ **Des...pa...cito**_

 _ **Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico**_ -comenzó a cantar un poco lento- _**hasta que las olas griten hay bendito para que mi sello se quede contigo**_ -Esmeralda solo sonrió y se cayó de espaldas mientras Akemi la vio confundida, Izanamy tocó con más fuerza mientras un grupo de músico comenzó a tocar un tambor siguiéndole el ritmo- _**Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito, nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito**_ -Izanamy estaba tocando sonriendo mientras algunos aldeanos estaban sonriendo aplaudiendo- _**Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos**_ -canto cerrando los ojos y toco con más aprisa hasta que la intensidad de la música bajaba- _**Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito, nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito**_ -Izanamy bajo la velocidad de los acordes- _**Hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido, des...pa...cito**_ -solo se detuvo sonriendo mientras algunas hembras gritaban sonriendo y aplaudiendo algunas estaban mas que emocionadas-

Estuvo maravilloso -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

¿Solo maravilloso? Creo que necesito cambiarme la ropa interior, claro si tuviera alguna puesta -dijo Kotoko sonriendo sonrojada mientras Zafiro solo desvió la mirada sonrojada, Izanamy estaba sonriendo pero sintió un viento frío pasar por su casa y todos los animales se asustaron un poco al sentir un leve temblor y vibraciones-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Akemi asustada-

No lo sé pero creo que es enorme -dijo Zafiro preocupada, Izanamy bajo del escenario y sujeto la espada con su mano izquierda, vio en la entrada del pueblo como un ser hecho de hielo con forma de lobo musculoso estaba caminando entrando al pueblo, el lobo parecía que media cuatro metros de alto y todo su cuerpo estaba soltando vapor frío, la criatura de hielo aulló con fuerza provocando el viento helado, libero un poco de nieve en el campo y los animales se fueron corriendo asustados- ¡Izanamy!

Lo sé, todos mantengan la calma y vayan a sus casas -dijo Izanamy serio, Zafiro tomo a Akemi en sus brazos mientras Kotoko cargó a Esmeralda y se la llevó con ella para esconderse detrás de una casa mientras Izanamy tomó su espada blanca liberando su armadura roja- oye esta gente quiere disfrutar de su fiesta en paz así que mejor vete -Izanamy solo lo vio más de cerca se movía como si estuviera vivo pero no era así, en algún lugar del bosque Snow estaba usando un kimono blanco con detalles azules, ella tenía una línea de hielo donde se veía que borraba energía y esa energía estaba brotando también del ser de hielo-

Parece que no eres un ser pensante -dijo Izanamy serio, el lobo grito y bajo los brazos lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás y desenvainó su espada, el lobo aulló con fuerza liberando una ventisca de viento helado, Izanamy grito lanzando un golpe en diagonal liberando un muro de fuego carmesí frente a el, el fuego chocó con la ventisca causando una nube de vapor, las hembras se sorprendieron un poco mientras Izanamy y el lobo de hielo avanzaron corriendo, el lobo lanzó un golpe directo con su garra liberando aire de hielo comprimido, Izanamy saltó de nuevo a la derecha pero el lobo apareció frente a él golpeándolo en el estómago con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó pero el lobo lo empujó con fuerza liberando una ventisca de su brazo, Izanamy gritó siendo cubierto por hielo pero gritó liberando fuego que lo salvó de congelarse, Izanamy solo se quedó en guardia liberando energía negra y roja de su cuerpo, en la casa de Zafiro su caja estaba brillando con los fragmentos de la gema del sol brillando y vibrando, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y el lobo gritó sacando sus garras y cruzó los brazos liberando ondas de hielo pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando un corte vertical liberando energía negra, el lobo no hizo o dijo nada solo recibió el corre en la espalda e Izanamy vio que el hielo se volvió a armar, Izanamy tomó la segunda espada y esta cambió el color de su hoja por roja carmesí casi como sangre, una cadena salió de la parte trasera del manga y se ató al brazo izquierdo de Izanamy, el lobo gruñó lanzando un golpe con su garra derecha pero Izanamy levantó su espada izquierda deteniendo el golpe, la espada ardió y derritió parte de la mano del lobo e Izanamy la empujó cortándole la mano, Izanamy cubrió de energía negra la espadas y giro dándole un corte horizontal con ambas espadas en el pecho dejándole dos grandes cortadas poco profundas-

El lobo aulló con fuerza creando una onda de sonido y viento helado, Izanamy se alejó mientras el lobo se volvió más rápido y lanzo varios golpes mientras Izanamy se defendía con las espadas, Izanamy vio que el lobo solo lanzaba golpes con sus garras de forma salvaje, para el era muy fácil ver sus movimientos hasta que noto que levantó su brazo derecho, Izanamy saltó y le dio una patada en el mentón con la planta de su bota, el lobo retrocedió un poco e Izanamy avanzó de un salto lanzando un corte cruzado en el pecho del lobo dejando un corte más grande pero esta vez el cuerpo del lobo se agrietó un poco más, el lobo aulló recuperando su cuerpo de nuevo, abrió el hocico disparando púas de hielo e firma rápida y directa, Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando el ataque pero este terminó golpeando un muro dejándolo congelado, Zafiro y las demás gritaron un poco asustadas, el lobo volvió a disparar cristales de hielo pero Izanamy concentró energía en la espada izquierda y comenzó a girarla creando un escudo de fuego carmesí para cubrirse, se detuvo pero el lobo avanzó corriendo y sujeto a Izanamy de su cuerpo en un abrazo, lo levantó y comenzó a correr para estrellarlo en una pared con fuerza, la pared se agrietó con el impacto mientras Izanamy gritó un poco, el lobo lo soltó por un momento pero Izanamy saltó lanzando un corte pero el lobo lo sujetó de su brazo derecho, Izanamy se quejó y lanzó un golpe con su puño izquierdo pero el lobo lo terminó sujetando también de ese brazo, empujó a Izanamy y lo dejó apoyado en el muro, Izanamy estaba haciendo esfuerzo para soltarse pero el lobo liberó un poco de hielo comenzando a cubrir los brazos de Izanamy, Izanamy gritó de color y soltó su espada blanca, el lobo abrió la boca y lo mordió en su hombro izquierdo, perforó la armadura y siguió bajando sus colmillos hasta que lo mordió, la mordida había sido con mucha fuerza hasta casi llegar al hueso, Izanamy estaba gritando de dolor pero comenzó a liberar energía negra y roja de su cuerpo, la energía comenzó a convertirse en fuego y el lobo lo soltó mientras Izanamy gritó liberando más fuego y creó una llamarada, el lobo se había derretido en la mitad de su cuerpo e Izanamy se liberó cayendo al suelo y sujetó su hombro quemando la carne evitando que volviera a sangrar, el lobo se volvió a reconstruir-

Izanamy notó un núcleo blanco en el centro de su pecho, tomó su espada carmesí y la guardó, tomó la espada blanca y la guardo, del lobo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se calmó y solo estiró los brazos, se hizo a un lado sujetando el brazo del lobo de hielo, antes de que el lobo pudiera hacer algo Izanamy comenzó a girar golpeando al lobo en el muro, lo levantó y lo estrelló en el suelo con fuerza y liberó fuego de su cuerpo evitando que el hielo se formara, levantó al lobo estrellándolo con fuerza y saltó junto con el lobo, Izanamy lo soltó y comenzó a girar tomando su espada, en un segundo todo lo vio lento y claro, tenía al lobo frente a él, sujetó su espada blanca y liberó fuego de ella, solo lanzó varios cortes en diferentes direcciones, cada línea que creaba cortaba el lobo en pedazos, las hembras estaban sorprendidas viendo que el lobo terminó partiéndose en cientos de pedazos e Izanamy gritó estirando su brazo derecho enterrándolo en el hielo y sujetó el núcleo, sacó el núcleo del cuerpo del lobo y cayó al suelo, sujetó el núcleo y lo hizo pedazos ligeros, solo vio el hielo caer al suelo y este se evaporó sin volver a moverse-

Te derroté -dijo Izanamy calmado, se quejó un poco y vio que su herida seguía abierta- _Pudo romper mi armadura, casi me congela y corta los brazos, debo tener más cuidado pero lo que más me llama la atención fue que alguien lo manipulaba, como un títere_ -vio al bosque mientras Snow se escondió entre los árboles ocultando su presencia, Izanamy aun estaba serio hasta que Kotoko y Zafiro se acercaron-

¡Izanamy ¿estas bien?! -gritó Zafiro asustada-

Eso creo -dijo Izanamy serio viendo su herida-

Esa herida y las quemaduras son muy graves mejor ven a que te cure rápido -dijo Kotoko preocupada y ayudaron a Izanamy para que fuera con ellas a la clínica, más tarde en la noche Izanamy tenía un vendaje grueso en el hombro- la mordida no es un gran problema parece que la armadura amortiguó gran parte del impacto, casi llegaba al hueso, las quemaduras por el hielo fueron mínimas, pero ten más cuidado

Lo tendré -dijo Izanamy calmado- muchas Gracias -Kotoko solo asintió mientras Izanamy se vestía para ir a casa de Zafiro, el ya tenía su propia cama donde dormir, solo se quedó viendo al techo mientras Zafiro y Akemi dormían en la misma cama- lamentó mucho que la fiesta terminara así

Descuida no fue tu culpa -dijo Zafiro calmada- por suerte esta vez el daño fue mínimo y no hay nadie herido

Es verdad nos salvaste a todos -dijo Akemi sonriendo- deberías sentirte orgulloso, no todos los días destruyes un monstruo de hielo

Eso fue solo una marioneta -dijo Izanamy serio- quién creó esa cosa era más fuerte todavía y aparentemente peligroso -las dos hermanas se preocuparon al escuchar eso-

Pero...¿puedes hacerle frente verdad? -dijo Akemi preocupada-

No lo sé, hasta que la vea de frente -dijo Izanamy serio- pero pase lo que pase les prometo que no perderé

Te creó -dijo Zafiro sonriendo e Izanamy asintió, apagaron las velas y durmieron por el resto de la noche pero en el bosque Snow estaba caminando viendo el pueblo y solo vio los lugares, se acercó a la zona de la batalla y vio manchas de sangre en el suelo, tomó una pequeña gota y la lamió sonriendo-

¿Qué haces? ¿Saboreando la sangre de tu querido enemigo? -dijo alguien más en el campo, alguien que hizo que Snow se enojara-

¿Que quieres Sadica? -dijo Snow molesta y se dio la vuelta para ver a una loba con apariencia infantil, parecía tener el pelo de la cabeza negro, su cola era delgada, cuerpo delgado y casi infantil, usaba un kimono rojo y negro casi abierto con la falda corta, su pelo era blanco y tenía ojos amarillos-

Tal solo venia a ver cómo peleaba el macho con que estabas dispuesta a reproducirte -dijo Sadica sonriendo- como bien sabes en el palacio de la oscuridad todos podemos reproducirnos con la hembra o pareja que queramos solo para mantener puro el linaje, una vez que nacen los cachorros son abandonados para hacerlos fuertes, no tenemos permitido amar, solo peleamos, comemos y luego nos reproducimos para destruir

¿A que viene esta conversación o lección Sadica? -dijo Snow molesta-

A que tú me interesas Snow, viniste aquí para ver si podías hacer que volviera al palacio -dijo Sadica sonriendo-

Te equivocas, lo llevare conmigo en un bloque de hielo para entregárselo a nuestro gran maestro -dijo Snow sería-

Claro eso me dices pero no olvides que soy una bruja muy fuerte -dijo Sadica sonriendo- puede que tu cara fría y hermosa diga una cosa pero no puedes negar que tu corazón está palpitando nuevamente llenándote con un sentimiento cálido -Snow solo se giro y lanzó un golpe liberando una energía azul, creó hielo en una estaca y perforó el pecho de Sadica-

Cállate -dijo Snow sería- yo no tengo sentimientos, yo solo soy fría, desde mis garras hasta mi frío y helado corazón, en mis venas solo hay hielo, jamás olvides eso

Vaya, vaya, vaya que miedo -dijo Sadica sonriendo, el pecho estaba cubierto de energía y desapareció, Snow deshizo el hielo y volteó a ver detrás de ella viendo a Sadica revolver la sangre de Izanamy y la levantó dejando que fluyera frente a ella- así que esta es su sangre -la sangre floto y se metió en su boca- Hmmmm Hmmm que deliciosa -sonrió lamiendo sus dedos- si su poder es formidable, su sangre tiene un sabor delicioso, con razón lo elegiste como tu amante para tener más cachorros

Esta bien si lo admito esperaba que me diera un hijo, durante el sexo me bebía su sangre para tener más poder por eso mi poder ha aumentado, porque bebía su sangre, pero ese maldito se fue llevándose lo único que me puede hacer fuerte -dijo Snow molesta- una vez que Berseck lo mate yo tomaré su sangre y finalmente seré fuerte

Serás fuerte para matar a Rox y escapar de su control -dijo Sadica sonriendo, Snow solo la vio molesta- todos sabemos que siempre la has querido matar por convertirte en esto...en Snow, pero no dire nada dejare que tu sola trates de matarte será muy divertido

Ya lárgate que tengo una misión que cumplir -dijo Snow molesta-

Bien reina del hielo, yo iré a mi misión pero recuerda esto no puedes darle la espalda a esa sensación de cariño -dijo Sadica sonriendo, Sadica desapareció riendo un poco mientras Snow estaba más que molesta, Snow solo suspiro y se alejó caminando, a la mañana siguiente las hembras e Izanamy estaban reunidos en casa de Noemí y Eithar, Noemi estaba con las hembras en su cuarto mientras Izanamy ayudaba a Eithar en la herrería creando Armas nuevas-

Bien es la última vez que lo intento -dijo Noemí calmada viendo una jarra vacía- es oficial mis ubres están vacías -vio sus senos algo rosados con marcas de dedos en su piel- creó que no habrá leche por un tiempo

No lo entiendo, hicimos casi todo -dijo Kotoko calmada y lo pensó un poco- hmmm ya se, Noemí veme en el baño comunal dentro de diez minutos

¿Por que debería ir al baño comunal? Si todavía no quiero bañarme -dijo Noemí calmada-

Tu solo hazlo tengo un plan -dijo Kotoko sonriendo y salió corriendo-

¿Podrían acompañarme? Es que cuando Kotoko tiene un plan siempre me da miedo -dijo Noemí nerviosa-

Claro que si, no confío en ella, algo malo debe estar pensando -dijo Zafiro calmada, más tarde Kotoko tenía a Izanamy atado de manos y lo estaba llevando a la fuerza al baño comunal-

Vamos Izanamy, no te me vas a escapar -dijo Kotoko sonriendo-

Se puede saber ¿por que me ataste? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Lo siento, te tuve que atar para que vinieras conmigo ya que si te lo preguntaba me habrías dicho que no -dijo Kotoko sonriendo- y mi plan consiste que ayudes a Noemí con su problema de dar leche

Esta bien -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero...algo me dice que me trajiste por algo más

Claro que no -dijo Kotoko calmada, lo llevó al cuarto de cambio- ahora quítate la ropa

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero qué cosas se te ocurren?! -gritó Izanamy sorprendido y levemente sonrojado-

Vamos recuerda que soy doctora además del agua de este lugar puede servir para curarte esa herida -dijo Kotoko sonriendo, se comenzó a quitar la ropa mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, pechos grandes, amplios de pezones oscuros, pelo en senos, vientre y vagina de color blanco, vagina color rosa y su trasero aplicó con tonos amarillos y blancos en pelo- vamos date prisa Noemí ya debe estar dentro

Ya que se le va hacer -dijo Izanamy preocupado, se comenzó a quitar la ropa quedando desnudo, solo camino para entrar al baño pero escuchó una risa detrás-

Bien ya están todas aquí les tengo una sorpresa -dijo Kotoko sonriendo-

¿Que harás para ayudar a Noemí? -dijo Esmeralda preocupada-

Haré que se excite -dijo Kotoko sonriendo- Izanamy pasa

¡¿Izanamy?! ¡¿To trajiste aquí?! -gritaron las tres hembras sorprendidas y sonrojadas, Zafiro tomó una toalla y se cubrió para lanzarse al agua, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Izanamy usando una toalla en la cintura- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! -las tres hembras gritaron sonrojadas y se metieron al agua para esconderse-

Hay vamos no hay nada de que avergonzarse -dijo Kotoko sonriendo- estudie el cuerpo macho por muchos años y ahora no le veo nada de malo

Si pero a mí nadie me ha visto desnuda -dijo Noemí sonrojada sacando la cabeza un poco del agua- ¿como piensas que esto me va ayudar?

Sencillo muchas hembras aflojan y se relajan cuando pasan por una gran vergüenza y aveces la escitacion funciona mejor que cualquier otra vergüenza -dijo Kotoko sonriendo-

Como que eso no tuvo mucho sentido -dijo Esmeralda nerviosa-

Ah ya lo verán cuando Noemí empiece a dar leche de chocolate o frutas -dijo Kotoko sonriendo-

¿De donde sacas que mi leche será de chocolate? -dijo Noemí confundida-

Todo depende de la dieta que tengas, la leche tendrá ese mismo sabor que lo que hayas comido recientemente y te vi comer un kilo completo de chocolate hace una hora, es el mismo principio para el semen de los machos -dijo Kotoko sonriendo- bien comencemos, Noemí deja que Izanamy te vea desnuda

¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! -gritó Noemí sonrojada y sujetó la toalla con más fuerza a su cuerpo, Kotoko se acercó sonriendo y levantando los brazos-

Vamos muestra esos enormes pechos y ubres -dijo Kotoko sonriendo, saltó y cayó encima de Noemí jalando su toalla- ¡Vamos quítate esa toalla! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Nunca me la quitaré! -gritó Noemí asustada peleando contra Kotoko la cual seguía jalando su toalla tratando de quitársela, Izanamy suspiro y se sentó en otro lado cruzándose de piernas,Noemí se puso de pie cubriéndose con la toalla pero Kotoko estaba sonriendo y saltó cayendole encima tirándola al agua-

Actúan como niñas -dijo Izanamy serio, sintió aire frío correr y levantó la mirada viendo a otro lado algo molesto, trataba de pensar o detectar la energía más cercana pero no detectaba nada-

Izanamy ¿pasa algo? -dijo Esmeralda confundida-

No, pero detecto algo peligroso -dijo Izanamy serio, las dos hembras se preocuparon un poco-

¡Ya quítate la toalla! -Kotoko gritó molesta pero solo se leyó molesta dejando a Noemí acostada en el suelo mientras ella sujetaba la toalla como si su vida dependiera de eso- bien si la vaca no va a la leche, la leche vendrá a ella -vio sonriendo a Izanamy que al parecer estaba distraído, solo se puso morado y un poco nervioso sintiendo dolor y cuando se dio cuenta Kotoko tenía una mano debajo de su toalla sujetándole algo especial-

Aaaaaga...Ko...Ko...Kotoko -dijo Izanamy adolorido y nervioso, trató de caminar pero Kotoko apretó más su mano- Aaaagggg uuuuf espera...no -se quejó y se apoyó en la barda del baño-

¡Kotoko suéltalo, lo lastimas! -Zafiro gritó asustada-

Tranquilas lo tengo sujetó de la parte menos dolorosa -dijo Kotoko calmada- ven Izanamy -lo jalo un poco mientras Izanamy estaba quejándose mientras perdía el color de piel por debajo del pelo- escucha Noemí esto te ayudará -Esmeralda y Zafiro se acercaron a Noemí la cual estaba nerviosa, Kotoko le sujetó una mano a Noemí pero ella gritaba asustada y empujó a Izanamy al suelo mientras Kotoko lo soltó pero terminó quitándole la toalla-

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaron las hembras asustadas y sonrojadas, Izanamy estaba sentado en el suelo mostrando todo su cuerpo desnudo, las hembras estaban sorprendidas y también estaban acercándose para verlo más de cerca-

Aaaah parece un hongo -dijo Zafiro sonrojada-

Se ve tan grande como un martillo -dijo Noemí sonrojada-

Oh tiene forma, tamaño y grosor -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo sonrojada, se acercó con su mano extendida- veamos como se mueve

Oye espera, no debes hacerlo lo puedes lastimar -dijo Zafiro preocupada- a esto se lo toca con suavidad

No, creo que s usa como un martillo, a lo duro -dijo Noemí sonrojada, así las tres se la agarraron a Izanamy-

Uuuaaaaag -Izanamy se quejó cerrando los ojos-

¡Kyaaaaaaa! -las tres gritaron sonrojadas, pero de nuevo le sujetaron el cuello al ganso-

Uuuuufff -Izanamy se volvió a quejar cerrando un ojo y las hembras volvieron a gritar, lo soltaron pero lo volvieron a sujetar y así siguieron por media hora más, las tres estaban sonrojadas y nerviosas mientras se vestían con sus toallas, mientras Izanamy estaba acostado con su alma saliendo por su boca-

Bien ¿funcionó? -dijo Kotoko sonriendo-

Me exprimieron como un limon, pero no de una linda manera -dijo Izanamy adolorido en el suelo-

No lo sé...-dijo Noemí nerviosa- aunque me siento muy húmeda ahí abajo

Veamos -dijo Kotoko sonriendo y le sujetó los senos, los masajes un poco y le apretó el pezon dejando que saliera un poco de leche- funcionó

Hay que alivio, mi leche volvió -dijo Noemí sonriendo- estoy lista para el verano, gracias Izanamy, gracias Kotoko

Necesito un doctor -dijo Izanamy en el suelo-

Oh tranquilo querido, yo te haré mucha compañía un rico masaje para que te sientas mejor -dijo Kotoko sonriendo acercándose a Izanamy con intension de sujetarlo de nuevo pero dos auras negras aparecieron detrás de ella y le sujetaron la cola haciendo que soltara un maullido de gato- ¡Nyaaaa!

Oye, oye tranquila chica -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo de forma tétrica con los ojos en blanco- ya se lo sujetaste mucho

Es verdad, mejor déjalo ser libre por un rato, porque no creo que ese masaje termine rico como piensas -dijo Zafiro sonriendo molesta con los ojos en blanco-

Aaah...tranquilas...hay tranquilas chicas...por favor dejen mi cola -dijo Kotoko nerviosa-

Mejor salgamos de aquí -dijeron las dos hembras de forma áspera y tétrica asustando a Kotoko, comenzaron a jalarla para llevársela de ahí-

Vaya...sí que tienes encanto con las hembras -dijo Noemí confundida y nerviosa-

Estoy perdido si esto sigue así -dijo Izanamy calmado y suspiro, más tarde ese día todos estaban caminando en la aldea hasta que Izanamy comenzó a notar que la temperatura estaba bajando sin razón- _Otra vez esa presencia, cada vez está tomando más poder bajando la temperatura -_ pensó Izanamy serio viendo la nieve caer-

¡Izanamy! -Zafiro llegó corriendo con él cargando una caja en su mano, Izanamy la identificó como la caja donde estaban los fragmentos-

¿Por que traes esa caja? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Porque comenzó a brillar hace poco y los fragmentos dentro de esta cosa, tienes que mirar -dijo Zafiro preocupada, Izanamy abrió la caja y la tomó en sus manos para ver que los fragmentos de ambas gemas estaban brillando y vibrando- ¿que significa?

No lo sé -dijo Izanamy confundido, tomó un fragmento rojo y esta lo hizo ver todo borroso, pudo ver fuego, a sí mismo peleando, vio una energía roja y dorada y después se vio a sí mismo con el pelo blanco liberando energía, Izanamy se quedó sorprendido e ido, no dijo o hizo nada solo cayó al suelo de espaldas asustando a Zafiro-

¡Izanamy! ¡Izanamy ¿que tienes?! ¡Reacciona! -Zafiro gritó desesperada tratando de reanimar a Izanamy mientras el al pacer tenía un sangrado en su nariz, después de una hora Izanamy estaba acostado en la cama con Akemi a su lado, Kotoko le revisaba el pulso y luego su herida y pecho-

No le noto nada malo -dijo Kotoko calmada- pero ¿que le dijiste o hiciste para que terminara así?

No se porque se desmayo, solo le mostré esto -Zafiro tomó la caja mostrando los fragmentos pero solo los azules brillaban esta vez- solo tomo uno rojo y cayó al suelo desmayado

Zafiro creó que deberías tener más cuidado, cuando encontramos a Izanamy él estaba herido en su cabeza, fue suerte o cuidado divino que no se muriera al recibir tales heridas, creó que esta cosa acaba algo en su mente, algo dormido que quizás el no quiera despertar -dijo Kotoko sería- es mejor ir con cuidado si recibe una noticia o si tratamos de forzar su memoria el podría tener lo que se llama como derrame cerebral y podría morir

No...-dijo Zafiro preocupada- entonces ¿que hacemos?

Dejarlo descansar y no juntarlo con esto hasta que pase el tiempo -Kotoko cerró la caja algo molesta, más tarde Zafiro estaba caminando junto a Akemi cargando la caja-

En mi defensa traté de deshacerme de esa caja hace tiempo -dijo Akemi calmada-

Eso no está bien Akemi, esta caja podría contener algo que ayude a Izanamy a recuperar su memoria, no podemos deshacernos de ella -dijo Zafiro calmada- No sabemos que sea esta cosa o por qué sigue brillando -solo tomó un fragmento de la gema de la luna y la tocó con cuidado, solo podía ver que los fragmentos se movían reaccionando con ella-

Hay ¿Por que hace tanto frío? -dijo Akemi irritada frotando sus brazos en sus cuerpo-

Es verdad...hace frío -dijo Zafiro calmada- Que extraño, a estas épocas la temperatura comienza subir -en un momento a otro el cielo se nubló, el viento se volvía un poco fuerte y más frío, algunas flores se vieron cubiertas de nieve, una ventisca apareció entre las calles cubriendo las casas y suelo con nieve, todos los anales estaban sorprendidos y un poco confundidos por el repentino cambio de ambiente y temperatura, estaban saliendo de sus casa para ver que alguien se acercaba, algunos quedaron sorprendidos viendo que se trataba de Snow, ella caminaba descalza en la nieve sin problemas, Zafiro tomó a Akemi de los hombros y la pegó más a ella para protegerla-

Que hermosa y se parece un poco a ti -dijo Akemi sorprendida-

Si pero...lago en ella hace que me de odio -dijo Zafiro nerviosa y un poco molesta- cuando yo te diga te vas corriendo a la casa

¿Que? -dijo Akemi confundida-

Aldeanos de este pequeño e insignificante lugar -dijo Snow molesta- ustedes están ocultando a alguien que estoy buscando, un lobo mitad tigre, un híbrido -Zafiro, Noemí, Akemi, Esmeralda y Kotoko se sorprendieron un poco- les darle diez minutos para entregármelo y cambio no los matare a todos lentamente -los animales estaban asustados alejándose de ella pero Snow camino de forma tranquila hasta que vio a un guepardo, se acercó y lo sujetó del cuello, lo levantó mientras el guepardo trataba de soltarse pero no podía- dime dónde está el híbrido

No...se...a quien...estas buscando -dijo el guepardo asustado- te...lo juro...no se -del guepardo estaba ahogándose pero su cuello y manos se estaban congelando hasta que su cabeza terminó completamente congelada, Snow lo soltó y el terminó quebrandose en pedazos asustando a todo el pueblo-

Silencio -dijo Snow molesta pero nadie dijo nada, algunos animales estaban corriendo buscando refugio, unos lo encontraron pero otros terminaron afuera gritando del pánico- ¡SILENCIO YA! -Snow gritó con fuerza liberando más ventisca de su cuerpo, los animales que estaban afuera terminaron golpeados por la ventisca y terminaron congelados creando estatuas de hielo- ha que seres más patéticos, les día la oportunidad de sobrevivir pero al final terminaron convirtiéndose en paletas, hmmm no importa creo que esto llamará su atención y vendrá a mi -Snow camino un poco cuando sintió un rastro de fuego azul qué pasó por su mejilla dejándole una leve quemadura, solo estaba seria pero cuando le comenzó a doler se enojó-

Grrrrrr ¡¿quien me hizo esto?! -Snow gritó molesta y se dio la vuelta para ver a Zafiro cubierta con fuego azul abrazando a Akemi- hooo jooo ¿que tenemos aquí?

No dejare que lastimes a nadie más aquí -dijo Zafiro molesta mientras los fragmentos de la gema de la luna la estaban rodeando

Ooo jojojo que linda apenas liberaste tu elemento y ya crees que me puedes derrotar -dijo Snow riendo un poco- hay por favor, ni siquiera con la gema de uno de los Guardianes más poderosos me podrías hacer frente

¿Guardianes? -dijeron Akemi y Zafiro confundidas-

¡Daga de diamantes! -Snow gritó extendiendo los brazos y liberó pedazos de hielo afilados que avanzaban hacia Zafiro pero ella solo abrazó a Akemi y saltó a un lado pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápida y recibió un corte en su pierna izquierda, hombro izquierdo y parte de la cadera, las heridas se abrieron derramando sangre, las dos cayeron al suelo pero Zafiro se quejó de las heridas-

Hermana estás sangrando -dijo Akemi asustada-

No te asustes hermanita, estaré bien rápido ver por el, es el único que puede derrotarla -dijo a zafiro preocupada- rápido no pierdas tiempo, tráelo rápido

No, no te voy a dejar aquí -dijo Akemi llorando del miedo-

No te preocupes por mi rápido vete -dijo Zafiro sería, se puso de pie y levantó las manos creando una llamarada azul en sus manos- ¡Vete! -Akemi no dijo nada más y se fue corriendo pero Snow estaba caminando viéndola correr, Snow solo extendió su mano derecha y luego uno de sus dedos-

Ah los niños, siempre como las cucarachas -dijo Snow sonriendo, disparó una pequeña esfera de hielo hacia Akemi, Zafiro gritó y liberó la llamarada en forma de una esfera que golpeó a Snow en el cuerpo creando una nube de vapor azul, Snow solo estaba seria mientras el vapor se deshacía- demasiado tarde -Akemi se quejó y Zafiro la vio en el suelo con una herida en la espalda que se iba congelando y esparciendo por su espalda- poco a poco su cuerpo se irá convirtiendo el hielo, lo llamo Susurro del viento helado, ella va a morir convirtiéndose en un pedazo de hielo y tu no podrás hacer nada, solo algo tan poderoso como el sol podrá liberarla jejeje -Zafiro estaba asustada y más Akemi mientras sentía como su espalda y cuerpo le dolía-

Bien pelea conmigo si puedes -dijo Snow sonriendo-

Mi...hermana, mi hermana...-Zafiro estaba sorprendida viendo el hielo cubriendo parte de la herida de Akemi mientras crecía un poco más por su cuerpo- ¡No! ¡Nooooo! ¡Juro que te destruiré y la liberaré de tu hechizo bruja!

Hermana -Akemi se quejó temblando de frío- tengo mucho frío

¡Akemi ve por el! ¡Tráelo rápido! -Zafiro gritó molesta- si él viene podremos derrotarla y volverás a ser normal -Akemi asintió y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que podía, Snow se estaba riendo viendo a Zafiro- ¿de que te ríes?

De ti estupida -dijo Snow sonriendo- No puedo creerlo, piensas que podrás vencerme cuando no tienes ni la experiencia de pelea, ni la fuerza, ni las habilidades, vas a morir lo creas o no -Zafiro solo se quejó sujetando una de sus heridas viendo que brotaba demasiada sangre-

Tal vez no tenga nada de eso, pero todavía tengo fuerza y esperanza -dijo Zafiro molesta- en me basta para enfrentarte

Que patética, eres una ilusa si piensas que usando esas palabras y manteniendo tu fe en ti misma ya me puedes derrotar -dijo Snow sonriendo- El Fuerte devora al débil así siempre es todo en el balance del poder -levantó su mano derecha creando una esfera de hielo y la lanzó creando un corriente de viento helado, Zafiro gritó y extendió sus brazos liberando una ráfaga de fuego azul, los dos ataques chocaron creando vapor en el campo-

Soy una dama pero no pienso dejar que sigas atacando mi hogar -dijo Zafiro molesta, Snow solo avanzó hacia ella y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara un poco, la sujetó del cuello y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza, Zafiro levantó sus piernas y le dio una patada en el pecho, Snow la soltó y Zafiro giró dándole una patada en el estómago haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos, Snow se estaba riendo pero lanzó un golpe en diagonal creando una onda de hielo y Zafiro se cruzó de brazo soportando el ataque, Zafiro se quejó y expulsó fuego azul del cuerpo, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo pero Snow se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, se sorprendió un momento al ver vapor saliendo de su cuerpo y se alejó de un salto, Zafiro avanzó y lanzó una patada pero Snow se agachó y Zafiro giró para lanzar un golpe, Snow saltó alejándose de ella y Zafiro golpeó el suelo liberando un onda de fuego, Snow se sorprendió y vio que los fragmentos de la gema de la luna se estaban juntando a ella un poco más-

La gema parece que aún tiene vida -dijo Snow sorprendida, Zafiro avanzó corriendo y lanzó varios golpes pero Snow lo esquivaba moviendo su cuerpo, Zafiro estaba gritando mientras su cuerpo brillaba de color azul y en su frente aparecía una luna a cuarto menguante- No puede ser...-Zafiro gritó y lanzó una patada y Snow levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada pero Zafiro siguió lanzando varios golpes pero Snow levantaba los brazos deteniendo cada golpe, hizo su cuerpo a la derecha y extendió su mano desviando el golpe, su mano liberó vapor y ella se quejó un poco viendo su mano con una ligera quemadura-

No puede ser -dijo Snow sorprendida, Zafiro estaba respirando un poco agitada mientras su cuerpo seguía brillando-

 _Siento como mi cuerpo está aumentando su temperatura, también me siento más fuerte_ -pensó Zafiro calmada viendo sus manos- _Ella esta temblando, bien le puedo ganar_

Debo evitar que se transforme -dijo Snow molesta, levantó la mano y golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de energía que levantó la nieve del suelo y esta avanzó hacia Zafiro, Zafiro solo gritó y extendió los brazos liberando una ráfaga de fuego; los dos ataques chocaron causando una gran nube de vapor que cubrió todo el pueblo, Snow estaba calmada viendo todo cuando noto un brillo en medio del vapor, un brillo azul se acercaba un poco y vio un par de ojos azul brillante acercándose a ella, cuando se dio cuenta algo la había golpeado con fuerza tirándola al suelo, se quejó sujetando su mejilla sintiendo dolor y se levantó viendo a Zafiro, ella liberaba un brillo azul de su cuerpo, su pelo estaba suelto, usaba un traje negro de cuerpo completo ajustado a ella, usaba una cinta blanca en la cintura, en sus manos tenía guantes azules con bordes amarillos y se podían ver que estaban hechos de metal, en su hombro izquierdo llevaba dos hombreras metálicas azules con bordes amarillos y botas femeninas también del mismo color, en su frente tenía una marca en forma de Luna azul-

¡No! ¡Esto no tenía que suceder! -Snow grito molesta quedándose de pie- ¡La guerrera de la Luna no tenía que surgir!

¿Guerrera de la luna? -dijo Zafiro confundida-

¡Muere ya! -Snow grito molesta estirando los brazos pero Zafiro la imitó y las dos dispararon sus elementos chocándolos en un fuerte golpe, Izanamy estaba despertando debido al impacto de los ataques, se levantó para quedarse sentado y vio la caja donde estaban los fragmentos de la gema del sol, solo se acercó y tomó la caja en sus manos, vio los fragmentos brillar un poco, palpitaban un poco y tomó uno-

Tu y yo...éramos uno -dijo Izanamy serio viendo el fragmento- solo recuerdo parte de tu esencia en mi cuerpo...la manera de usarte...la manera de pelear...recuerdo poco pero todavía te recuerdo

¡Izanamy! -Akemi entró empujando la puerta y cayó al suelo cubierta de nieve, Izanamy se preocupó y corrió para verla-

¡Akemi! ¡¿Que te paso?! -grito Izanamy preocupado, la sujeto y le tocó el cuerpo- estás muy fría...casi como si te congelaras

Esa...esa...hay una...haf haf hay una bruja...en la aldea...mi hermana...la está enfrentando -dijo Akemi adolorida mientras su pequeño cuerpo se estaba cubriendo de hielo- no...me queda mucho tiempo...debes ir...a vencerla...rápido ella...dijo que algo...tan fuerte como el...sol puede vencerla -Izanamy solo vio la caja en el suelo, tomó la caja y cargó a Akemi en sus brazos, solo corrió expulsando energía y creó su armadura roja cubierto con una ligera aura de fuego por todo el cuerpo-

No te duermas Akemi, ya casi llegamos -dijo Izanamy molesta mientras Akemi estaba respirando agitada y temblando de frío, Izanamy siguió corriendo mientras los fragmentos de la gema estaban brillando, Zafiro grito siendo golpeada por una ventisca y cayó al suelo temblando de frío-

Ha me preocupe por nada al parecer -dijo Snow sería- no eres lo que esperaba, no tienes experiencia peleando y aunque tengas todo ese poder no tienes gran control sobre el -Zafiro salió respirando agitada y un poco cansada- eres una estupida que no conoce el miedo, muere -extendió el brazo derecho liberando más hielo Zafiro se cruzó de brazos, el hielo golpeó con algo creando una cortina de vapor, Zafiro se sorprendió de ver a Izanamy frente a ella sujetando su espada carmesí creando un muro de fuego que detuvo el ataque, Izanamy grito y liberó un golpe diagonal que deshizo el hielo dejándolo convertido en vapor- tu...

Izanamy -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

¿Izanamy? -dijo Snow sorprendida, Izanamy solo se agachó y dejó a Akemi con Zafiro-

Lo siento trate de calentarla pero no pude hacer que el hielo se deshiciera -dijo Izanamy preocupado, Zafiro sujeto a Akemi con sus brazos y la abrazó-

Esta muy helada, la única forma de salvarla es con algo tan fuerte como el sol o matando a la bruja -dijo Zafiro molesta, Izanamy asintió y se dio la vuelta viendo a Snow- no quiero decir esto por un ser vivo pero debes eliminarla

Dalo por hecho -dijo Izanamy serio, camino un poco lento mientras Snow sacó sus garras creando una leve corriente de viento helado- escucha quiero que deshaga lo que hiciste y liberes a estas personas

Lo siento pero eso no pasará -dijo Snow sonriendo- vine por ti Izanamy, tu pudiste matar a Drox pero no podrás contra mi, Snow la reina del hielo

Veo que me conoces -dijo Izanamy serio- pero no tengo idea de quién eres en realidad -solo sujeto la espada con las dos manos y se quedó en guardia-

Me molesta que me hayas olvidado, pero claro en nuestro reino no existe el amor, solo peleas, tu eres un digno ejemplo y con lo que te paso no debería sorprenderme que ya no recuerdes nada -dijo Snow seria-

Parece que me conoces en verdad -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si claro ya que yo era...tu amante y con quien tendrías hijos -dijo Snow sonriendo-

¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! -se escucharon gritos de parte Zafiro, Esmeralda, Noemí y Kotoko en todo el pueblo-

¡¿Tenias una amante?! ¡¿Como pudiste olvidarla?! -grito Zafiro molesta- ¡Egoísta solo piensas en ti!

No lo sabía podemos volver a la pelea por favor -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Snow grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe con su garra pero Izanamy expulsó fuego pero levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe con su brazo, el choque produjo una nube de vapor agrietando el suelo, Izanamy sujeto la espada de forma inversa y lanzó un corte en diagonal, Snow grito y creó un muro pequeño de hielo frente a ella deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy se alejó y desapareció apareciendo detrás de Snow lanzando un corte vertical, Snow se giró concentrando hielo en su brazo derecho creando una espada, los dos chocaron sus armas creando un viento algo grave, Zafiro grito un poco cubriendo más a Akemi protegiéndola de la pelea, Snow junto hielo en su otra mano y empujó a Izanamy con su mano derecha y avanzó lanzando un golpe directo con su segunda espada de hielo, Izanamy tomó su espada colocándola frente a él deteniendo el golpe de la espada, Snow grito lanzando un corte vertical con su espada derecha, Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo librando una llamarada de todo su cuerpo, la espada se quebró al contacto con la armadura e Izanamy empujó a Snow con su puño, Snow se quejó y saltó creando una ventisca bajo ella, Snow grito y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando varios fragmentos de hielo, Izanamy grito liberando una onda de fuego con su grito, los fragmentos se deshicieron e Izanamy avanzó de un salto hacia ella, lanzó un corte de diagonal pero Snow junto sus manos creando un escudo de hielo, la espada se quedó atascada pero Izanamy grito y golpeó el escudo liberando una onda de energía negra que empujó a Snow al suelo dejando que se impactará con fuerza creando un agujero al momento del golpe, Snow junto sus manos y las levantó pero Izanamy grito cayendo en picada con su brazo derecho extendido, Snow saltó alejándose e Izanamy golpeó el suelo con su espada, grito y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía negra y roja, Snow solo bajo los brazos liberando una corriente de viento helado y fragmentos de hielo, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión, el campo se comenzó a cubrir de hielo y se creaban pedazos de hielo que parecían rocas muy grandes de casi dos metros-

Que impresionante -dijo Zafiro sorprendida, Izanamy Snow estaban corriendo en el campo, Snow creó sus espadas de hielo e Izanamy tomó sus dos espadas, los dos gritaron y avanzaron envueltos en sus elementos, los dos chocaron sus espadas creando una colisión entre viento helado y fuego negro y rojo, Izanamy grito liberando más energía mientras el suelo temblaba y la nieve se esparcía pero parecía que no podía derretirla, Snow grito haciendo el viento más potente, todo se estaba congelando de su lado mientras más cristales eran creados por la fuerza de ambos, Zafiro grito mientras Akemi veía como sus pies eran cubiertos en hielo, Izanamy solo bajo sus espadas destruyendo las espadas de hielo de Snow; Snow solo extendió sus brazos al aire y creó una tormenta de neblina y hielo frente a ella, Izanamy estaba viendo que rodeado de nieve y neblina-

¿Donde estas? -dijo Izanamy serio, Snow apareció detrás de doy avanzó sacando sus garras heladas, Izanamy se giró y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada derecha, las garra y espada chocaron causando un sonido fuerte, en la cara del lado derecho de Izanamy aparecieron marcas de cortadas mientras Snow tenía una cortada en su hombro derecho, Snow desapareció en medio de la neblina e Izanamy se quedó en guardia expulsando fuego de su cuerpo, a su derecha apareció un fragmento de hielo e Izanamy guardó su espada carmesí quedando con la blanca, lanzó un corte vertical cortando el hielo, Snow apareció detrás de él y le lanzó dos fragmentos, Izanamy se giró cortando de manera horizontal cortando el primer fragmento pero el segundo le dio al pecho haciendo que quejara, Snow estaba rodeando a Izanamy lanzando varios fragmentos de hielo pero Izanamy se movía bloqueándolos pero recibió un corte en su pierna derecha, un corte en su hombro izquierdo, uno penetro por encima de su rodilla izquierda haciéndolo caer de rodillas-

¡El golpe final! -Snow grito molesta enIzanamy abrió los ojos liberando energía-

¡No te dejare! -Izanamy grito y levantó los brazos- HAAAAAAAAA -Izanamy grito liberando una onda de fuego que deshizo el campo de niebla, cuando se dio cuenta Snow estaba frente a él sonriendo y con los brazos extendidos a los lados-

¡Domo de hielo! -Snow sonrió y junto las manos creando un gran cristal de hielo que rodeó a Izanamy, los cristales estaban creciendo hasta que rodearon a Izanamy formando un domo dejándolo encerrado-

¡No! -Zafiro grito asustada viendo a Izanamy encerrado, Izanamy estaba gritando golpeando el hielo con sus puños pero lo que lograba era que sus golpes sonaran nada más, no podía hacer mucho estando ahí dentro-

Quédate ahí dentro -dijo Snow molesta- bien ahora te llevaré conmigo pero primero mataré a tu amiguita y a su hermana

¡No! ¡Aléjate de ellas! -Izanamy grito molesto, retrocedió y golpeó el domo con su hombro derecho, lo siguió golpeando pero no lograba nada-

Te lo dije solo alguien tan fuerte como el sol puede vencerme -dijo Snow sería- bien ahora tú te voy a...-se escucho un grito y se vio como Eithar y Noemí estaban corriendo hacia Snow con mazos de metal en sus manos, los dos gritaron y trataron de golpear a Snow pero ella se giró creando un muro de hielo y los dos golpearon el muro haciendo que temblaran un poco- gente primitiva, solo piensan en golpear con mazos, extendió su mano derecha y sus ojos brillaron- en un dragón -el hielo comenzó a moverse creando una figura de un dragón chino hecho completamente de hilo, Eithar y Noemí estaban retrocediendo mientras el dragón protegía a Snow-

Mira bien Izanamy, porque voy a matarlas a las dos -dijo Snow sería, Zafiro solo abrazo a Akemi la cual ya estaba casi completamente cubierta de hielo-

¡Aaaaaaaa maldicion! ¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION! -Izanamy gritaba golpeando el muro de hielo con el cuerpo pero eso no servía ni le hacía nada al hielo, pudo notar como el cuerpo de Akemi se estaba volviendo de hielo poco a poco, pudo notar como su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo y entonces recordó los fragmentos de la gema en la caja, sacó la caja de su camisa para verla, tomó un fragmento y lo apretó hasta que su mano sangrara-

Bien veamos si esto funciona -dijo Izanamy molesto, seguía apretando el fragmento hasta que su sangre comenzó a caer en los demás- si realmente puedes escucharme te pido que resurjas de las cenizas por favor, le debo mucho a Zafiro, Akemi, Esmeralda, Kotoko, Noemí y Eithar, no pienso dejar que ella los mate, si realmente eres parte de mi pasado por favor escúchame y te pido...que me des mas poder -se levantó viendo al sol- ¡Dame mas poder!

Bien ya es hora de acabar contigo princesa -dijo Snow sonriendo viendo a Zafiro entre el hielo, Zafiro solo se movió un poco mientras el dragón abría la boca para tratar de comerla-

¡Aléjate de ella! -Izanamy gritó molesto y su energía apareció creando un resplandor dorado de una aura dorada- ¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡Pase lo que pase la protegeré! -la aura aumentó de tamaño haciendo que el lugar se iluminara y en medio de la nieve se formó un agujero, el domo de hielo estaba brillando y temblando un poco- ¡GRRR AAAAAAAAAAAH! -Izanamy gritó liberando más poder, el poder hacía temblar un poco el terreno mientras Zafiro y Snow lo vieron sorprendidas, todos los animales estaban asustados mientras escuchaban el grito de Izanamy, todo el lugar comenzó a brillar con el tono dorado y la nieve sé derrita con el calor que emanaba, el domo incluso llegó a agrietarse dejando ver un gran resplandor-

¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! -Izanamy apretó los puños mientras sus músculos incrementaban de tamaño al menos un poco, apretaba los dientes mientras venas se marcaban en sus mejillas y frente- ¡RRRAAAAAAAAHH! -Izanamy extendió su cuerpo mientras las rocas se movían casi como si flotaran, el agua se sacudía con fuerza y se movía convirtiéndose primero en agua y luego a vapor y regresaba a ser agua para cambiar a hielo en solo unos segundos, el domo terminó agrietándose y destruyéndose al final, el aire se movía como si fuera un huracán lo que lo movía- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -la energía aumentaba de tamaño mientras el pelo de Izanamy se erizó cambiando de color de negro a blanco con tonos rojizos, en su cara aparecían marcas nuevas en sus párpados y frente, la nieve se estaba derritiendo mientras el lugar seguía temblando, Byakun, Hinata, Po, James y Boa estaban viendo en una dirección sorprendidos notando el resplandor dorado que se veía a lo lejos incluso podía ver como las nubes giraban un poco a su alrededor formando una tormenta, Hinata de solo verla quedó congelada de la impresión-

No...esto...no puede ser...verdad...-dijo Hinata sorprendida- estas vivo -Hinata estaba llorando tapándose la boca, en el campo de hielo Izanamy estaba gritando cambiando su armadura también hasta que su cuerpo se vio cubierto por la energía y el resplandor se detuvo creando un gran destello dorado que dejó a ambas hembras cegadas, todos se cubrieron evitando el resplandor, cuando el resplandor pasó las dos se sorprendieron de ver a Izanamy cambiado-

¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! -gritó Snow molesta-

Izanamy...sorprendente...-dijo Zafiro sorprendida, Akemi estaba abriendo los ojos, apenas estaba viendo cuando noto un resplandor dorado con tono carmesí-

El sol...-dijo Akemi sorprendida, todos estaban acercándose para ver como Izanamy se había transformado-

Izanamy tenía el pelo completamente blanco con un brillo rojo oscuro en el cuerpo, estaba usando un traje blanco de manga larga de borde rojo en el cuello y una cola larga recta de borde rojo y un relieve de flamas dibujando, en los hombros usaba hombreras rojas con relieve de fuego dorado y él la parte superior tenía negro brillante, debajo usaba un cuello negro, tenía guantes negros sin dedos, tenía protectores en sus manos de color rojo brillante, sus bordes eran dorados con marcas a los lados de forma de triángulos negros con brillo dorado, usaba un cinturón rojo con una ebilla dorada con una protección del lado izquierdo con líneas negras y doradas bajando con la forma de la protección triangular larga, usaba un pantalón negro con botas carmesí con tonos dorados y protección en las rodillas con forma triangular, eran dos protecciones en las rodillas, su melena había crecido tanto que llegaba en puntas largas hasta su cintura, su cara tenía tatuajes rojos, uno en la frente con forma de óvalo y una línea por el medio y dos triángulos en las mejillas que salían desde sus párpados como lagrimas, abrió los ojos mostrando un par de ojos ámbar, un color entre amarillo y rojo combinados-

No, no, es posible -dijo Snow sorprendida- Izanamy finalmente ha controlado la gema del sol...no pero si la gema debería estar destruida, el ya no debería tener más poder -Izanamy estaba viendo todo como si el fuego lo rodeara, camino un momento y tomó las espadas del suelo para colocarlas en su lado derecho- ¿que...vas a...? -Snow no terminó de hablar por qué sintió un viento cálido avanzar, se dio la vuelta y vio a Izanamy sujetando a Zafiro y a Akemi- ¡Mátalo! -el dragón rugió y lanzó un golpe con su cola pero Izanamy desapareció esquivando el ataque, Snow lo busco y vio como apareció en la clínica frente a Kotoko-

Izanamy -dijo Zafiro sorprendida, Izanamy vio como Akemi estaba por convertirse en hielo pero pasó su mano derecha liberando ondas cálidas de energía, la energía comenzó a deshacer el hielo poco a poco y Akemi comenzó a toser- ¡Akemi estas viva! -grito sonriendo mientras la abrazaba- gracias, gracias, gracias Izanamy

Quédense aquí -dijo Izanamy serio- yo me haré cargo desde aquí

Espera, espera por favor no vayas, posiblemente te mate -dijo Kotoko nerviosa-

No, el puede, se que puede -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- porque él puede ganar, lo se

Si, confíen en mi -dijo Izanamy calmado y el viento movió su pelo mostrando el dibujo de un sol en su espada donde se podía ver la gema debajo de él, la gema ya estaba ensamblada y arreglada, Zafiro y Kotoko se sorprendieron por el dibujo mientras Izanamy se trasladó hasta el techo de un edificio y se quedó de pie viendo a Snow-

Estoy perdida...pudo reponer la gema del sol con su sangre y su...maximo poder -dijo Snow asustada- podría...estar en desventaja

No te perdonaré por lo que has hecho -dijo Izanamy molesto- solo ven si quieres pelear

No te atrevas a subestimarme solo porque hayas aumentado tus poderes de esa manera -dijo Snow molesta, Izanamy tomó su espada y la apuntó hacia ella- ¡mátalo! -el dragón avanzó hacia él abriendo la boca y liberó fragmentos de hielo, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, el ataque le dio a la caja e Izanamy cayó en picada golpeando la cabeza del dragón con su espada, el dragón cayó al suelo causando un golpe muy fuerte, Snow se sorprendió pero el dragon se movió y giró rodeando a Izanamy, el dragón abrió su boca y avanzó hacia Izanamy tratando de comerlo, Izanamy solo lanzó un corte diagonal cortando la mandíbula como si nada, el ratón estaba cayendo e Izanamy solo giro cortándole la espalda al dragón, el dragón solo movió la cola golpeando a Izanamy en el cuerpo pero él se giró y cayó agachado al suelo sin problemas, el dragón avanzó de forma rápida e Izanamy se quedó en guardia sujetando la espada con ambas manos, la espada brilló de color roja e Izanamy le dio un corte vertical al dragon, en un momento el dragón terminó cortado por la mitad ayudando al suelo, Snow estaba asustada mientras veía que el suelo también había sido cortado por el ataque, Izanamy solo se quedó sujetando la espada con una mano-

Lograste vencer a mi bestia más fuerte pero no dejare que me mates -dijo Snow molesta, ella grito molesta expulsando hielo del suelo, Izanamy salto esquivando una escala de hielo y vio como un hielo de dos metros se formó frente a el, salto alejándose y Snow apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe liberando una ventisca pero Izanamy se alejó saltando a la izquierda, el ataque solo le dio al suelo e Izanamy le dio una patada a Snow en el estómago, Snow se quejó e Izanamy se giró dándole una patada con la plata en el pecho, Snow se quejó y cayó en el techo de una casa e Izanamy solo cayó a su lado sonriendo- ya...ah ah...ya deja de reírte -Snow extendió los brazos creando espadas de hielo y avanzó corriendo, ella gritó y lanzó varios golpes de forma rápida, golpeaba de forma diagonal pero Izanamy solo esquivaba los golpes, Snow lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Snow lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy se hizo a la izquierda, sujetó su espada y lanzó un corte horizontal pero Snow colocó las espadas frente a ella deteniendo el corte pero sus espadas fueron destruidas, Snow derrapó un poco pero Izanamy se acercó y la pateó en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, Izanamy levantó el brazo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la espada, Snow se quejó pero Izanamy solo avanzó listo para lanzar un corte en diagonal, Snow salto hacia un lado e Izanamy la siguió, Snow extendió los brazos frente a ella creando un escudo de hielo, Izanamy gritó y golpeó el escudo haciéndolo pedazos, los dos cayeron al suelo pero Snow volvió a levantar los brazos creando su campo de niebla, Izanamy estaba rodeado por la neblina pero Snow lanzó varios fragmentos de nuevo rodeando a Izanamy, Izanamy solo los vio avanzar de forma lenta, se agachó esquivando un ataque, salto a la esquivando el otro, salto y giró esquivando dos fragmentos más y se alejó, el suelo tembló y una roca se elevó dejando que Izanamy saliera de la niebla, Snow se detuvo y lo vio desde el techo de una casa, Izanamy guardó la espalda y se quedó de pie-

Maldito...¿dime ya me recuerdas? -dijo Snow sería-

No -dijo Izanamy serio- pero si hay algo que si recuerdo, y eso es...¡El poder de esta forma! -gritó un poco liberando fuego de su cuerpo y luego se volvió aura de energía, la roca se quemaba un poco al contacto con Izanamy mientras el solo apretó los puños un poco- ¡GRRRRR RRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRR! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza incrementando el Aura de su cuerpo, sus gritos casi parecían rugidos, el viento cálido se liberó de su cuerpo y vio a Snow frente a él-

No...-Snow se asusto y vio como Izanamy apareció detrás de ella, Izanamy solo gruñó y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes sumamente veloces y fuertes, los golpes liberaban una onda de sonido y viento hasta que se detuvo, Snow estaba sorprendida con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo, Izanamy solo gritó y la pateó lanzándola contra una casa, Snow giró y lanzó una vestida pero Izanamy solo se movió rápido esquivando el ataque y el apareció a su derecha juntando las manos a sus costillas del lado izquierdo-

¡HAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó extendiéndolos brazos liberando una onda de fuego de sus manos, el ataque terminó golpeando a Snow ocasionando que solo su vestido terminara quemado y ella terminó muy herida y desnuda, Izanamy solo se detuvo viendo la tierra quemada, Izanamy se acercó con cuidado a Snow y la cargó con cuidado-

Bien dime ¿quien eres y que querías? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Jeje...ya no importa...me has vencido -dijo Snow cansada y riendo- solo te dire esto...tu y yo nos encontramos...en un mundo...sin amor...mis habilidades...mis instintos...de fuerza y matanza...sin piedad me llamaron la reina de hielo...pero la verdad...es que yo sí sentí...algo por ti...y no fue odio...creo que fue amor -Izanamy estaba calmado-

¿Yo fui un asesino? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si...y no -dijo Snow sonriendo- tu siempre seguías la filosa...de proteger al...débil con tu espada...jeje...pero una vez...caíste...en la oscuridad...te volviste malo...y yo fui...entregada a ti...para aparearnos y tener...un hijo...jeje pero no...pude...no pude tener hijos...escúchame Izanamy...por favor -sujeto la mejilla de Izanamy y la acaricio mientras Izanamy la frotaba con cuidado- quiero...protejas este...mundo y que por...mi cuides lo que una:..vez perdí...mi libertad -el cuerpo de Snow comenzó a congelarse hasta que se destruyó en pedazos e Izanamy solo la vio irse, más tarde Izanamy estaba en su modo normal, el sol se estaba ocultando mientras Zafiro estaba acostada abrazando a Izanamy del pecho, los dos estaban acostados en un árbol relajándose-

Hoy pasé mucho miedo pero contigo me siento segura -dijo Zafiro calmada- no puedo creer que soy una guardiana ahora

Lo lamento mucho Zafiro, debí haber estado ahí -dijo Izanamy apenado-

Descuida al menos nos salvaste a todos pero solo espero que todo mejore de ahora en adelante -dijo Zafiro calmada abrazando a Izanamy mientras él le rascaba la cabeza-


	21. Chapter 21

_**Una declaración el viaje a Tokyo**_

En medio de China entre algunas montañas se escuchaba el sonido de los relámpagos cayendo a la tierra y golpeándola dejando pequeños hoyos, el suelo temblaba un poco mientras las piedras y la tierra se agrietaban, un par de lobos negros se estaban acercando a lo que parecía una estatua de fénix, los dos lobos estaban tratando de destruir el templo disparando esferas negras y fuego, cada golpe le daba al templo hasta que destruyeron una estatua del fénix dejando que cayera en pedazos-

¡Basta! -los lobos se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a Dark-

Ya tenemos la estatua en el suelo, solo dejen que salga -dijo Dark serio- y por lo que se siente ya viene -el suelo volvió a temblar y de las grietas comenzó a salir fuego- todos listos -a un lado del templo se podía ver como un grupo de lobos se estaba acercando cargando una red hecha de metal-

Señor dicen que el metal está listo, solo esperamos sus órdenes -dijo un lobo negro calmado y Dark lo vio molesto asustándolo-

Bien, que todo el grupo se prepare -dijo Dark serio- quiero a Phoenix con vida -los lobos asintieron y vieron como debajo del templo se formó un agujero dejando escuchar el sonido de gritos de un ave, el suelo tembló mientras se liberaba fuego en corrientes de viento, Dark solo estaba frente al fuego dejando que le pasara de cerca sin hacerle daño- todos listos -del fuego surgió un ave hecha de fuego, el fuego se deshizo mostrando al fénix- finalmente

¿Quien eres tú para venir y destruir mi templo? -dijo Phoenix molesta-

Solo tu nuevo dueño, ahora ven conmigo ave estupida -dijo Dark molesto- ¡lancen las redes! -los dos grupos avanzaron lanzando primero una red pero Phoenix grito y se cubrió de flamas para aletear y avanzó rápido girando y pegó sus alas al cuerpo, la red no le dio y Phoenix se elevó más en el cielo, extendió las alas y liberó varias bolas de fuego golpeando a los grupos de lobos, Dark solo gruñó y tomó una red del suelo, solo se acercó y extendió su mano creando una esfera de energía negra y roja en su mano derecha, la esfera creció y el disparo pero Phoenix solo grito abriendo sus alas liberando una corriente con fuego que chocó con el ataque de Dark causando una explosión en el campo, Dark estaba tratando de ver entre el humo pero Phoenix avanzó por la derecha y le dio un golpe con su alas en el cuerpo, lo empujó hasta estrellarlo con una pared, los lobos gritaron disparando ataques de elemento y energía, Phoenix pegó sus alas al cuerpo y giró formando un tornado de fuego deteniendo cada uno de los ataques, solo extendió sus alas liberando una onda de fuego empujando a todos los lobos, Dark se acercó por un muro viendo como Phoenix bajo al suelo de pie gritando y liberando fuego mientras abría sus alas entre gritos, Dark se preparó y saltó lanzando la red, la red se abrió y cayó sobre Phoenix tirándola al suelo-

¡Aaaaa suéltame! ¡Suéltame! -Phoenix gritaba molesta, se agitaba con fuerza tratando de soltarse-

¡Háganla dormir! -Dark grito mientras los lobos tomaron botellas con líquido dentro, uno lanzó la botella golpeando la cabeza de Phoenix rompiendo la botella y liberó un vapor blanco cubriendo su cara, Phoenix estaba agitando la cabeza evitando el vapor- no luches esa pócima para dormir esta hecha para dormir elefantes -Phoenix grito liberando una gran llamarada del cuerpo, las cadenas estaban ardiendo hasta casi parecer que se iban a derretir- ¡que no escape! ¡Duérmanla! -Phoenix estaba gritando liberando más fuego hasta que la red se rompió y alzó vuelo-

 _Son demasiados para mi...y esa pócima me hará dormir dentro...de poco_ -pensó Phoenix nerviosa, solo alzo fuego pero Dark extendió su mano derecha disparando varias esferas de energía negra y roja, algunos ataques le dieron en la espalda y otros en las alas haciendo que se quejara- _sus ataques son fuertes debo escapar..._ -se levantó más en el aire mientras los lobos la perdieron de vista en el aire-

¡Ya basta! ¡Se escapó! -Dark grito molesto- ¡Montón de inútiles! -sujeto a un lobo del cuello y lo ahorcó hasta que le rompió el cuello y lo tiro a un lado-

Jajajaja como siempre estas fallando Dark -una loba de pelo carmesí con tonos negros en algunas partes del centro, usaba una armadura negra con tonos rojos en los bordes, pecho y botas, toda su armadura era negra y apenas se notaba su diferencia con su traje, tenia ojos rojos y la cara y brazos tenían pelo blanco, usaba brazaletes negros metálicos en los brazos y parecía tener una copa de un líquido rojo en la mano- ¿qué pasa? ¿No pudiste domar a ese pajarito?

Mejor cállate Rox -dijo Dark molesto- tengo un ave que cazar, ¡Todos alístense! ¡Quiero más redes de metal más gruesas esta vez!

Jajaja eso no funcionara -dijo Rox riendo un poco- las flamas del fénix son tan poderosas como las llamas y lava de un volcán, solo el sol o el hielo más frío jamás conocido podría derrotarla, pero ponte a pensar querido hermano

Déjate de estupideces Rox y dime ya lo que ibas a decir -dijo Dark serio-

Esta herida, débil y la pócima le hará efecto en un rato, necesitará un lugar donde descansar -dijo Rox sonriendo- ella irá al volcán más cercano a descansar -Dark lo pensó un poco y se enojó un poco-

¡Todos alístense y busquen el volcán más cercano! -grito Dark molesto, los lobos estaban escuchando y empezaron a hacer lo que él les ordenaba, Rox se quedó ahí y se estaba riendo, detrás de ella se escucharon unos pasos y volteó a ver-

Sadica nena ¿donde estabas? -dijo Rox sonriendo viendo a Sadica caminar hacia ella-

Traigo noticias mi señora, Snow fracasó en la misión -dijo Sadica calmada-

Va eso ya lo sabía -dijo Rox calmada- sabía que su poder de hielo era penoso y muy bajo, ese no era el cero absoluto apenas y se acercaba a cero grados, pero ¿conseguiste información?

Así es, el punto débil de Izanamy es su mente, aparentemente no recuerda quien es o de donde viene -dijo Sadica calmada-también protege una pequeña aldea donde al parecer los aldeanos comienza a quererlo

Eso está bien, estará en un lugar donde es vulnerable -dijo Rox calmada- pero dime ¿no ha controlado el poder que le quitó a mi padre verdad?

No mi señora, aparentemente ni siquiera sabe qué lo tiene dentro, pero si en algún momento llega a expulsar más de su poder el podrá usar ese poder escondido y será una amenaza más grande lo pensado -dijo Sadica preocupada-

Eso puede ser un problema -dijo Rox preocupada- bien creo que tengo en mente a la persona correcta para este problema, envía a mi domadora, que lo capture con vida pero que sea dominado, dentro de poco empezara la guerra quiero que vayas por los valles consiguiéndome información sobre donde están los guardianes, cuando llegue la hora los haremos salir a todos

Como ordené mi señora -dijo Sadica calmada, mientras tanto en los cielos Phoenix estaba aleteando lo ma rápido que podía hasta que se detuvo en una montaña cayendo rendida-

Ya no puedo...más mi...mi cabeza me da vueltas...aaah creo que puedo ocultarme aquí por un rato -dijo Phoenix cansada y se agacho quedando como un ave sobre un nido- es mejor que le avise a mi usuaria sobre esto -cerro los ojos calmada y solo se relajó para después quedar dormida, su cuerpo se camuflageo apagando sus flamas, en la isla Hinata estaba caminando de lado a lado frente a una fogata con sus compañeros frente a ella-

Se los digo, se los digo, les digo la verdad -dijo Hinata desesperada- Santi el poder de la gema del sol y el único que puede hacer eso es Izanamy

Hinata, creo que estas delirando, no has dormido en unos días, creo que solo lo sentiste -dijo Lucy preocupada-

Lucy tiene razón, has estado trabajando en exceso -dijo Noe calmado-

Hinata, todos lo vimos, Izanamy murió -dijo Bruce calmado- pensábamos que ya lo habías aceptado

Pero Bruce, estoy diciendo la verdad, pude sentir su poder, su presencia, él está vivo -dijo Hinata un poco intranquila- lo sentí ¿por que les cuesta trabajo creerme?

Hinata a nosotros también nos gustaría saber qué Izanamy está vivo pero eso es imposible -dijo Saru preocupado- lo vimos desaparecer

Debemos dejarlo ir -dijo Mella deprimida-

Clent ¿no tienes nada que decir? -dijo Hinata preocupada, Clent estaba viendo sus manos y luego el fuego pensando-

Yo si le creo -dijo Clent calmado y todos le pusieron atención- chicos hace días escuché que unas aldeas y animales fueron congelados hasta el punto que casi mueren, pero de la nada el hielo se deshizo y también hubo un brillo en medio de la montaña donde se podía sentir el calor del sol, no se sabe mucho pero creen que pudo ser un guardián

Debe ser un error -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

No lo es, muchos mercaderes me lo confirmaron -dijo Clent calmado- pasó en Japón apenas ayer -Hinata sólo señaló a Clent con las manos abiertas-

Bueno está bien, puede que sea verdad, ¿que piensas hacer? ¿Lo piensas ir a buscar? -dijo Mella calmada-

No lo sé, creo que si -dijo Hinata confundida-

¿No crees que si él siguiera vivo él ya hubiera venido a buscarnos? -dijo Lucy intranquila- digo puede que haya una explicación

Si, no lo sé, posiblemente estaba herido y no ha podido salir de donde está porque quizás estaba herido o no sabía donde estábamos -dijo Hinata calmada- el punto es que no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que él está vivo, debo ir a buscarlo

Esta bien -dijo Clent calmado- iré contigo a donde escuche los rumores, también quiero ver si está vivo

Vámonos mañana temprano y llevemos a los bebés -dijo Hinata sonriendo- vamos es día de viaje, podremos hacer un viaje y comprar cosas que necesitemos

Aun sigo pensando que esto está mal -dijo Bruce calmado-

No perdemos con intentar algo, aún tenemos esperanza -dijo Clent calmado-

Esta bien hagan lo que quieran -dijo Bruce calmado, Hinata y Clent asintieron, mientras todos estaban dormidos Hinata se rodó en el suelo mientras su gema brillaba palpitando, Hinata se movía de lado a lado cuando empezó a abrir los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en pequeño campo, no se sentía como un sueño o ni tampoco que estuviera despierta, estaba caminando un poco viendo que era el bosque cerca de la aldea Shiba-

¿Donde estoy? -dijo Hinata confundida- este lugar se parece mucho al bosque donde solía entrenar con mis amigos

Descuida estas a salvo -Hinata reaccionó y vio detrás de ella a Phoenix- hola Hinata

Phoenix - sama -dijo Hinata sorprendida y se arrodilló frente a ella-

Levanta la cabeza -dijo Phoenix calmada, Hinata se levantó sorprendida y vio a Phoenix escucha hace poco me atacaron buscando capturándome

¿Quien trató de hacer tal cosa? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Uno seres llenos de un poder negativo -dijo Phoenix sería- no sé qué buscaban con exactitud pero pude defenderme y escapar, ahora me encuentro un poco herida y cansada, debes estar atenta a cualquier cosa que ocurra, pronto una gran maldad llegará y los guardianes estarán en su reto más difícil

¿Una gran maldad? ¿Te refieres a Berseck? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Así es, debes prevenir que se desate el caos, tal vez fui hoy la que intentaron capturar mañana podrían rastrear a las otras bestias sagradas, si nos capturan podrían corrompernos y todo el balance del mundo podría venirse abajo causando una devastación total -dijo Phoenix calmada- por favor Hinata te lo pido todo depende de ti

Te lo prometo Phoenix no permitiré que algo malo te pase -dijo Hinata segura, todo comenzó a brillar con fuerza y Hinata despertó notando que estaba amaneciendo y estaba de regreso en su cabaña-

Phoenix - sama -dijo Hinata calmada, vio a los bebés dormidos en sus cunas y los cargo solo para dejarlos en una carriola, solo salió de la cabaña y bostezo viendo el lugar- bien es hora de irnos bebés -en una hora después Hinata estaba cargando la carriola y algunas cosas en un bote junto con Clent- iremos por unos días ¿llevas todo lo necesario?

Si, comida ropa, comida para los bebés -dijo Clent calmado- también un mapa de hacia donde tenemos que ir

Esta bien -dijo Hinata calmada, se dio la vuelta viendo a Lucy y Bruce- ya nos vamos, regresamos en unos días cuiden de los aldeanos hasta entonces

Esta bien, vayan con cuidado y recuerda podría no ser nada así que mantén el ánimo al mínimo -dijo Bruce calmado-

Estaremos bien -dijo Hinata calmada, empujaron el bote y comenzaron a avanzar- bien adiós nos vemos en unos días

Adiós y con cuidado -dijeron todos calmados, así comenzaron a navegar hacia Japón mientras pedían que todo saliera bien, mientras tanto en la aldea Magome se escuchaban algunas quejas y gritos, Zafiro estaba lanzando varios golpes mientras Izanamy lo esquivaba o levantaba los brazos, Zafiro lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy levantó la mano derecha deteniendo el golpe como si nada-

Nada mal te estas acostumbrando a los golpes y patadas pero todavía falta el control del poder -dijo Izanamy calmado, soltó a Zafiro y ella saltó quedando un poco más alejada, Zafiro usaba una camisa azul con un pantalón negro y una cinta amarilla en la cintura, ella lucia cansada mientras en su cuello tenía un collar donde estaba la gema de la luna colgada- vamos transfórmate -Izanamy se cruzó de brazos mostrando que usaba un brazalete negro metálico con la gema del ojo en el-

Esta bien pero aun no lo domino -dijo Zafiro nerviosa, solo apretó los puños expulsando energía- haaaaaa...haaaaa -la gema brilló un poco igual que el cuerpo de Zafiro, sus músculos solo aumentaro levemente, su cola creció un poco y su pelo de la cabeza creció formando una larga melena que le llegaba a la cola, en sus brazos aparecieron protectores como guantes sin dedos de color azul con borde dorado, en su hombro izquierdo aparecieron protectores ovalados y largos, también botas azules con bordes amarillos, por último en su cabeza apareció un tatuaje con firma de Luna azul y en sus ojos su pupila brillaban de color plateado, el aura estaba envolviendo su cuerpo, era azul fuerte con ligeros tonos plateados-

Vaya parece que la estoy dominando poco a poco -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- estoy lista

Primero debemos hacer que te concentres y que controles ese poder, debes estar calmada para cualquier situación -dijo Izanamy serio- vamos atácame -Zafiro solo grito y avanzo corriendo, solo llego con Izanamy y lanzo un golpe pero Izanamy lo bloqueo levantando su brazo izquierdo, Zafiro grito y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes más mientras Izanamy levantaba los brazos deteniendo cada uno- si eso es sigue así -Zafiro salto y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy se agachó esquivando el ataque, Zafiro solo giro y lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy solo seguía defendiéndose hasta que Zafiro le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara por el golpe-

 _Logre golpearlo_ -pensó Zafiro sonriendo, siguió lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy levantó la cabeza y desapareció- ¿donde esta?

Trata de escuchar tu entorno -dijo Izanamy apareciendo detrás de Zafiro, lanzó un golpe liberando fuego negro pero Zafiro giró derrapando su pie en el suelo y se agachó tocando el suelo creando un muro de roca, el muro detuvo el ataque sin problemas mientras Zafiro solo sonrió y vio como el muro fue destruido- no te confíes -Izanamy solo se acercó y lanzó un golpe y Zafiro levantó los brazos asustada y cerró los ojos, solo sintió la brisa de aire pasar junto a ella y levantó la mirada para ver a Izanamy con su puño frente a ella-

¿Que? -Zafiro estaba sorprendida pero Izanamy le dio un leve golpe con el dedo en su cabeza, Zafiro solo cayó al suelo sorprendida- vaya apenas...pude reaccionar

Aun no estas listas, tomará mucho tiempo para que logres dominar este tipo de energía -dijo Izanamy calmado, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y los dos se relajaron un poco- bien escucha dominar este poder no es de la noche a la mañana lleva mucho tiempo

Esta bien seguiré entrenando -dijo Zafiro segura- entrenare noche y día si es necesario -Izanamy suspiro y asintió-

Bien sigamos hasta que ya no puedas más -dijo Izanamy expulsando energía negra y se puso en guardia, Zafiro sonrió expulsando energía y lo imitó, durante el día los dos siguieron peleando y entrenando hasta que Zafiro ya no pudo más, Zafiro estaba respirando agitada y en su forma normal acostada en el suelo

Vaya...eso fue intenso -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- apenas pude seguir tus movimientos

La parte física es importante pero más importante es el control de energía y elemento -dijo Izanamy calmado- como guardiana tienes acceso a los siete elementos del mundo, debes estar concentrada para no usar el elemento equivocado

Descuida soy confiable -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, se puso de pie- ademas creo que solo pasa cuando me transformo -su mano derecha libero una pequeña descarga azul- estaré bien y lo tendré bajo control, mira lo estoy haciendo ahora -Zafiro solo lanzó un golpe horizontal y libero la corriente eléctrica-

Hola les traje algo de comer -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo cargando una bandeja con platos de comida- ¡aaaaaa ataque eléctrico!

¡Oh no! -Zafiro grito asustada pero Izanamy apareció frente al ataque y extendió su mano derecha deteniendo el ataque absorbiéndolo en su energía-

Gracias Izanamy -dijo Esmeralda aliviada e Izanamy asintió-

Esmeralda perdóname -dijo Zafiro preocupada- ¿estas bien?

Si solo ten más cuidado con tus ataques, les vine a dejar algo de comer -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo, los dos asintieron y comieron durante la tarde-

Estuvo delicioso -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Si delicioso como siempre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Gracias me alegra que te guste -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo pegándose a Izanamy mientras ronroneaba-

Esta bien no te tienes que poner tan pegada a el -dijo Zafiro molesta abrazando a Izanamy de lado derecho y empujó un poco a Esmeralda, Esmeralda se quejó mientras apretaba la boda y su mejilla era empujada por la mano de Zafiro- te agradesco la comida de verdad

Vamos a descansar por hoy -dijo Izanamy calmado y se levantó rodando su brazo derecho- creó que necesitó un baño y un masaje

¡Yo te lo doy! -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo pero Zafiro la empujó con su mano derecha-

¡Déjalo! -grito Zafiro molesta- Izanamy si quieres darte un baño puedes hacerlo con tus poderes

Esta bien creo que tomar un baño al aire libre estaría bien -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Un baño al aire libre? -dijeron Esmeralda y Zafiro sorprendidas, luego pensaron en Izanamy mojando su cuerpo mientras él estaba sonriendo metido en agua, las dos estaban recordando su cuerpo musculoso y con heridas pasadas, recordaron cada centímetro y solo pensaron en el mojado, las dos se sonrojaron y una línea de sangre estaba saliendo de su nariz-

Creo que estaría bien...jiji ji -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo mientras derramaba sangre de su nariz-

Esta bien ya eres un adulto y si quieres bañarte al aire libre hazlo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo sonrojada con una ligera mancha de sangre-

Les esta sangrando la nariz -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, todo fue normal hasta que se vio a Izanamy salir rumbo al bosque, quedó cerca de un riachuelo, golpeó el suelo algunas veces creando un agujero de roca firme, levantó los brazos haciendo que el agua cayera en el agujero creando una tina, extendió los brazos y liberó fuego calentando el agua, el sonrio y entró para relajarse-

Aaaaa no hay nada como esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo relajándose, tomó un poco de agua y se frotó la cara- _Ya han pasados dos días desde el ataque de Snow_ -pensó serio viendo sus heridas en el cuerpo- _mis heridas se cerraron y se convirtieron en cicatrices, pero aún no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ella decía, que éramos amantes, ¿como es eso posible?_ -se relajó recostándose sobre la roca y vio al cielo- _mientras más veces pienso que estoy cerca de recordar mi pasado cada vez me alejo más y más, no se que voy a hacer, quiero respuestas ya_ -cerdo los ojos y se sumergió con cuidado haciendo burbujas en el agua, diestras de el se movían los arbustos un poco mostrando que Zafiro estaba sonriendo viendo la tina de agua caliente-

Bien parece que lo encontré -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, vio a los lados notando que no había nadie más, solo sonrió y salvó ocultándose entre árboles y plantas, siguió moviéndose rápido hasta estar más cerca de la tina, suspiró y se trató de relajar apoyándose en un árbol, Izanamy sacó sus orejas y las movió un poco, don otro lado Esmeralda se estaba moviendo rápido, se trepó a un árbol y se apoyó en una rama viendo como Izanamy sacaba la cabeza del agua-

Objetivo localizado -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo, bajo del árbol con cuidado, ambas hembras estaban viendo la tina, Izanamy las escuchó y el vapor que generaba su tina comenzó a cubrirlo todo dejando con poca visibilidad, Zafiro y Esmeralda se comenzaron a quitar la ropa quedando completamente desnudas, ambas hembras se acercaron y entraron a la tina- lamentó entrar así Izanamy pensé que querías ayuda a lavarte la espalda

Vine para hacerte compañía Izanamy, espero no te moleste -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, las dos estaban teniendo problemas para ver más allá de su nariz, las dos se vieron sin darse cuenta de la otra- Izanamy...

Yo...quiero estar esta noche contigo -dijo Esmeralda sonrojada notando la silueta de un lobo pensando que era Izanamy, se acercó con cuidado, las dos notaron como la silueta se acercó y extendieron una mano sintiendo la cara de la otra, se acercaron y se dieron un beso pero el vapor se quitó dejando que las dos abrieran los ojos viéndose directamente, estaban sorprendidas y sonrojadas mientras Izanamy estaba viéndolas sentado en la copa de un árbol-

Que linda imagen -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡¿Que estas haciendo?! -gritaron las dos avergonzadas y se alejaron de un salto-

¡Hay no te bese! -Zafiro tomó agua de la tina y se comenzó a enjaguar la boca-

Hay no, pensé que eras Izanamy -dijo Esmeralda sorprendida- hay te bese

Ya cállate, ¿que hacías buscándolo aquí? -dijo Zafiro molesta-

Quería montarlo, eso era todo -dijo Esmeralda sonrojada y molesta, Izanamy se estaba riendo un poco y se bajó para regresar a la casa de Zafiro, los días pasaron, Hinata y Clent llegaron a las orillas de Japón mientras Izanamy y Zafiro estaban cargando una carreta con canastas vacías-

¿A donde llevamos estas canastas vacías? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Vamos al mercado más cercano para comprar suministros -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- vamos a comprar medicinas como fluidas y de pastillas

Esta bien pero vayamos por el atajo -dijo Izanamy calmado- será más rápido y no nos tomará medio llegar y regresar

Vamos, la vía directa es más rápida -dijo Zafiro calmada- tontito todos saben que la forma directa es más rápida y menos peligrosa -levantó su dedo derecho y giró su mano para tocar la nariz de Izanamy- buuup -Izanamy se sorprendió y se alejó un poco-

No hagas "buuup" en mi nariz -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido- bien vayamos por el camino directo pero sigo prefiriendo el atajo

Si como no -dijo Zafiro calmada, ella se subió a la carreta e Izanamy comenzó a empujarla con sus manos, siguieron el camino por unas horas, para ellos fue lento el camino pero por otro lado de ese mismo mercado que estaban por llegar Hinata y Clent se estaban acercando-

Bien primero este es el mercado de donde escuche a hablar acerca de Izanamy -dijo Clent calmado- segundo creo que debemos estar junto escuche que muchos de aquí son ladrones -Hinata vio a todos lados notando que había muchos animales de otras tierras vendiendo y comprando ellos, todos tenían puestos un poco dudosos al ver sus ropas y mercancías-

Tienes razón -dijo Hinata calmada- hay algo que no me gusta de este lugar, vayamos con calma, primero quiero leche para los bebés y luego un lugar donde comer y descansar por el viaje

Me parece bien -dijo Clent calmado, los dos entraron al mercado viendo a los mercaderes mientras que por el extremo sur Izanamy y Zafiro estaban llegando-

Bien aquí es el mercado, necesito llenar la carreta para los demás -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Aun no confío en estos sujetos -dijo Izanamy serio- bien vayamos por lo primero, un mazo sólido nuevo de roca para forjar, Eithar dice que es importante obtenerlo para su forja

Esta bien tu ve por el martillo yo voy por los medicamentos que necesita Kotoko -dijo Zafiro calmada- tengo mucho -Izanamy le sujeto el hocico cerrándolo de golpe- mmm mmm

No termines esa oración frente a esos sujetos -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a un grupo de animales jugando con navajas y viendo la bolsa de oro que cargaba Zafiro en sus manos- vamos te acompaño -soltó a Zafiro y ella asintió, los dos caminaron con la carreta siendo empujada, Izanamy sujeto la carreta con la cola esperando afuera de una tienda mientras Zafiro entraba-

Buenos días Doki -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, detrás de una mesa salió un leopardo macho algo mayor de edad, estaba vestido como doctor, con una bata blanca y su ropa normal debajo-

Oh vaya pero si es la jovencita Zafiro -dijo Doki sonriendo- ¿qué te atrae aquí el día de hoy?

Vine por los medicamentos de Kotoko, ella dijo que mandó la lista de plantas, medicinas y demás suministros -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Ah claro, ella mandó el pago por adelantado déjame ir por ellos -dijo Doki sonriendo, Doki se dio la vuelta y entró por una puerta, Izanamy estaba parado esperando y Zafiro lo vio un momento-

¿Podrías quitarte de ahí? Alguien podría necesitar entrar y le estorbarías -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Izanamy asintió y comenzó a empujar la carreta quedando de espalda, Hinata y Clent pasaron por detrás de él a una calle de distancia-

Bien más o menos por aquí debe haber un lugar de descanso -dijo Clent calmado-

Rápido Clent antes de que los bebés despierten y mis senos ya estan vacíos -dijo Hinata preocupada viendo la carriola con los bebés dentro-

Iré a la farmacia a ver si hay leche si no veré en el comedor de enfrente -dijo Clent calmado, Hinata asintió mientras Clent comenzó a ir hacia la farmacia de Doki, Izanamy estaba detrás de la carreta revisando una de las ruedas por lo que Clent no lo vio, Clent entró a la tienda y vio a Zafiro recibiendo una caja grande de madera-

Aquí tienes preciosa -dijo Doki sonriendo- suficiente hiervas curativas para curar a un rinoceronte o hasta dos elefantes

Gracias Doki -dijo Zafiro calmada, cargo la caja en sus manos y sonrió- nos vemos a la próxima

Claro y saluda a tu novio de mi parte -dijo Doki sonriendo, Zafiro solo se sonrojó un poco y sonrió-

No es mi novio es...solo un amigo que...siempre me protege..jejeje -dijo Zafiro riendo avergonzada, ella salió de la tienda mientras Clent solo la vio retirarse, Zafiro buscó a Izanamy y él se acercó a ella tomando la caja- Gracias pesaba mucho

De nada, ¿que sigue? -dijo Izanamy calmado acomodando la caja en la carreta-

Mmmm materiales de construcción -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- vamos con un mercader -Izanamy asintió y comenzó a empujar la carreta-

Disculpe estoy buscando leche y un lugar para comer y hospedarme con mi amiga -dijo Clent calmado-

Ah bueno aquí no vendo leche ni doy hospedaje pero mi nieta Surei se encarga de eso al frente da leche y comida, también da hospedaje -dijo Doki calmado-

Ah claro muchas gracias -dijo Clent calmado, salió y vio que Hinata se estaba acercando- es aqui en frente

Si ahora me doy cuenta, primero vayamos a comer ya tengo hambre -dijo Hinata calmada, los dos entraron al edificio de apartamentos para comer sin saber que del otro lado estaban Izanamy y Zafiro hablando con una zorra de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes vestida con un vestido morado-

Muchas gracias por la leche, es muy popular entre los felinos de esta zona y los viajeros -dijo la zorra sonriendo, Izanamy cargo algo parecido a una botella de metal casi congelada, se bajo de la carreta cargando la botella- ¿por que está casi congelada?

Bueno Surei es que hemos descubierto una forma de casi congelarla para transportarla y que se mantenga lo más fresca posible -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- Izanamy casi la congela y eso la ayuda a seguir deliciosa si no hasta más

Ya veo -dijo Surei sonriendo, se escucho una campanilla y Surei suspiro- justo a tiempo parece qué hay clientes, tráeme la leche por favor -Izanamy asintió y cargo la gran botella en su hombro, dentro del lugar estaban Hinata y Clent viendo que los bebés estaban despertando y llorando pidiendo por comida, Hinata cargo a Isaac y Clent cargo a Long-

Ya, ya, tranquilo por favor -dijo Clent nervioso-

Tranquilo bebé, tranquilo -dijo Hinata calmada meciendo a Isaac-

Hay...bebés que lindo -dijo Surei sonriendo nerviosa- _¿acaso un lobo y un tigre salen de una tigresa y un venado?_ -pensó Surei nerviosa- si ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

Si hola oye nos gustaría saber si ¿tienes leche para vender? -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

Están de suerte me acaba de llegar leche y justo a tiempo por lo que veo -dijo Surei nerviosa- ya les traigo la leche, Hinata y Clent acostaron a los bebés en la carriola mientras Izanamy entró detrás de la barra dejando la gran botella y la abrió dejando que el vapor frío saliera, solo vio a Hinata y Clent de espaldas y se quejó al escuchar los llantos de los bebés, no aguanto mucho y salió de ahí rápido-

Hay están muy inquietos -dijo Hinata preocupada, afuera Surei le estaba pagando a Zafiro por la leche dejando que Izanamy y ella se retiraban, Surei solo entró y comenzó a servir leche en unos vasos, Hinata acercó el vaso sentando a Isaac y él comenzó a beber en pequeñas lamidas, Clent hizo lo mismo con Long y los bebés parecían más tranquilos- vaya estaban hambrientos

Demasiado -dijo Clent sorprendido, Long terminó la leche y seguía lamiendo, Clent alejo el vaso y el bebé comenzó a llorar, le colocó el vaso de nuevo en los labios y se quedó callado, alejo el vaso de nuevo y el bebé volvió a llorar, le volvió a juntar el vaso y se calmado- raro -le volvió a quitar el vaso y el bebé siguió llorando- pero si ya te acabaste la leche -el bebé solo se quedó callado y un poco sorprendido viendo el vaso vacío-

Hay por favor no puede estar tan rica -dijo Hinata calmada, tomo un vaso y dio un sorbo- vaya...¡esta es la mejor leche que jamás he probado! ¿Como puede ser tan deliciosa esta cosa? -Hinata siguió bebiendo un poco sonriendo-

Bueno me la han traído de una aldea conocida como Magome -dijo Surei sonriendo-

¿Magome? ¿La aldea de los grandes herreros? -dijo Clent calmado-

Bueno solo se que me dan la leche más exquisita de vaca -dijo Surei sonriendo- con ella preparo queso y se la doy a los viajeros

Vaya pues me gustaría beberla todo el día -dijo Hinata sonriendo- por cierto nosotros somos unos viajeros y estamos buscando a alguien

Si es verdad, nos dijeron que hace unos días hubo un evento sin igual, un gran resplandor parecido al del sol emergió de algún lugar de estas montañas ¿sabes algo de eso? -dijo Clent calmado-

¿Un resplandor parecido al del sol? -dijo Surei confundida y lo pensó un poco- bueno siendo honesta lo ví hace casi una semana, se dice que el guerrero que la utilizo era muy hábil por su apariencia dicen que era un tigre otros dicen que fue un lobo pero nadie está seguro

Podría ser un...¿mestizo? -dijo Hinata sonriendo llena de esperanza-

No lo sé sinceramente -dijo Surei calmada- pero todo lo que sé es que aquí paso una bruja de hielo que fue destruida por el guerrero que tenía el poder parecido al del sol

Ese debe ser Izanamy -dijo Clent sorprendido- ¿sabes donde fue?

No, solo fueron rumores que escuche y vi solo el resplandor para después deshacerse y nunca supimos sobre el guerrero -dijo Surei calmada- hasta ahora su identidad sigue siendo un misterio

Entonces ¿con quien más podremos hablar sobre el guerrero? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Bueno hay un hacedor, un herrero viejo aquí cerca, él mantiene contacto con un herrero que vive en la aldea Magome, tal vez él les pueda dar respuestas -dijo Surei calmada, Clent y Hinata solo asintieron mientras Izanamy y Zafiro seguían comprando y vendiendo mercancía, mientras tanto entre las casas de los mercaderes estaba una loba de pelo café en un tono oscuro, usaba un abrigo negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, estaba fumando algo y solo abrió los ojos mostrando una pupila color morada, la loba solo estaba observando a Izanamy y a Zafiro, los estaba viendo con cuidado y notó un grupo de bandidos hablando entre ellos, solo sonrió un poco y parecía que sujetaba un pequeño hilo con un brillo morado, uno de los bandidos se sintió atraído por algo y vio a la loba, la loba levantó un poco su abrigo mostrando su pierna y muslo derecho, el bandido que era un leopardo se acercó mientras la loba le sonreía y lo hacía que la siguiera-

¿A donde vas preciosa? -dijo el leopardo sonriendo, se acercó con cuidado y dobló por un callejón y vio a la loba moviendo la cola un poco sujetando el hilo- ¿quieres un poco de diversión? -se acercaba sonriendo pero la loba se giró y lanzó el hilo sujetando el cuello del lobo, el hilo se apretó en su cuello liberando un resplandor morado-

Dominación -dijo la loba sonriendo, el leopardo solo fue cubierto de energía morada mientras sus ojos se perdían, Izanamy y Zafiro estaban hablando con un toro anciano el cual estaba sacando filo a una hacha de gran tamaño-

Vaya a si que todo paso con el hielo -dijo el toro anciano sonriendo viendo el hacha- Eithar me dijo que fuiste muy fuerte -Izanamy solo asintió mientras Zafiro se acercó un poco-

Estamos buscando el mazo de Eithar dijo que quería que lo repararas y que según ya había terminado -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Ah ese mazo, claro -dijo el toro calmado, se acercó por detrás de la tienda y tomó un mazo de un gran tamaño, para él era difícil cargarlo por cómo flexionaba sus brazos soportando el peso- ten cuidado pesa mucho

No será problema -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Izanamy se acercó y tomó el mazo en una sola mano, el toro lo soltó e Izanamy pudo sujetarlo y sostenerlo con fuerza-

Que me parta un rayo, yo apenas lo puedo levantar y él pudo hacerlo con una sola mano -dijo el toro sorprendido-

Si es que es muy fuerte -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- el es protector de nuestra aldea, nos ayuda en muchas cosas

Ya veo, cuídalo mucho te podría servir su fuerza en el futuro -dijo el toro sonriendo y Zafiro asintió calmada, los dos se despidieron y siguieron el camino de regreso, se alejaron por una hora llegando un poco más lejos de la aldea-

Bien parece que conseguimos todo lo que nos pidieron -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- ¿que sigue? -pensó un poco pero algo entre los arbustos llamó la atención de Izanamy, el solo vio a un lado notando ligeros movimientos, entrecerró los ojos y siguió empujando como si nada, dobló por una curva avanzando más por el bosque- ah...este no es el camino de regreso ¿ocurre algo malo?

Si...unos cinco o más animales nos están siguiendo -dijo Izanamy calmado, siguió avanzando hasta que detuvo la carreta- escucha quiero que avances un poco más

Espera, te ayudaré a pelear -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Escucha aun no estas listas -dijo Izanamy calmado- no sabemos quienes son estos sujeto o que tan peligroso sean, ademas siendo una energía maligna rodeándolos, avanza yo me quedo

No -dijo Zafiro molesta e Izanamy la vio confundido- Me has entrenado por días completos, soy lista para pelear, ya domino mi energía bien estoy lista

Eso no lo sabes -dijo Izanamy serio-

No lo sabremos si no me dejas probar -dijo Zafiro calmada, Izanamy suspiro y asintió- bien escucha formemos un plan o solo -Zafiro creo una esfera de energía azul y la disparó contra un arbusto, la esfera explotó y seis animales salieron, dos cocodrilos, tres rinocerontes, y un leopardo, los seis tenían los ojos en blanco con un ligero brillo morado en su cuerpo- vaya son seis, pero sus ojos hay algo mal

Si, al parecer son manipulados por alguien más -dijo Izanamy serio, un rinoceronte avanzó corriendo, se colocó a cuatro patas, Izanamy y Zafiro saltaron a un lado dejando que el rinoceronte golpeara la carreta hasta romperla, el mazo cayó al suelo mientras el rinoceronte grito y se dio la vuelta tomándolo el martillo en sus manos, ejerció fuerza y lo levantó- conque eso quieres -Izanamy se puso de pie sujetando su espada con su mano derecha y quedó en guardia- ¡Ven! -el rinoceronte grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe con el martillo de forma horizontal e Izanamy saltó girando y rodeándolo, avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada pero el rinoceronte levantó el mazo deteniendo el golpe con la piedra del mazo, Izanamy giró y le dio una patada en el estómago, el rinoceronte se agachó un poco pero avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe con la cornamenta, Izanamy saltó esquivando el cuerno pero el rinoceronte se detuvo y giró el mazo de forma horizontal, solo golpeó a Izanamy en su cuerpo mientras Izanamy se quejó arrastrando sus pies en el suelo, del rinoceronte se estaba riendo pero el golpe sí parecía que le había afectado a Izanamy, el leopardo rugió mientras un cocodrilo trató de morderlo, el leopardo lanzó un golpe horizontal con sus garras pero Izanamy lo desvió con un golpe a la muñeca, se impulsó saltando alejándose un poco pero el leopardo giró lanzando una patada e Izanamy solo levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque, el ataque lo empujó un par de metros pero el cocodrilo avanzó corriendo y abriendo la boca, trató de morderlo e Izanamy lo sujeto con sus manos soltando su espada, apretó su agarre y le cerró el hocico para girarlo y tirarlo al suelo, solo lo golpeó en la cabeza enterrándolo más en el suelo, el rinoceronte grito y saltó cayendo en picada lanzando un golpe vertical con el mazo, e Izanamy solo saltó esquivando del ataque, no tenía su espada y solo la vio a un lado del cocodrilo, el leopardo gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga de energía morada, Izanamy se agachó inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y esquivó el ataque del leopardo notando que la energía en su cuerpo lo cubría-

 _¿De donde viene esta energía? -_ pensó Izanamy algo serio, el cocodrilo gruñó y giró lanzando un golpe con su cola pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, los tres animales avanzaron hacia el e Izanamy solo avanzó, en otro lado Zafiro solo saltó y cayó sobre una mano y se impulsó extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, se creó un remolino de viento en su brazo derecho, solo dio un ligero grito y el viento avanzó golpeando al rinoceronte, el rinoceronte se cruzó de brazos aguantando el viento pero extendió los brazos y avanzó corriendo hacia Zafiro, Zafiro se quedó en guardia y solo vio al rinoceronte inclinar su cabeza tratando de dar un golpe con la cornamenta-

 _Cuando un rinoceronte enviste este apoya todo su peso en el cuerpo y cabeza_ , _usa la fuerza cinética en su contra_ -pensó Zafiro sería, avanzó corriendo mientras el rinoceronte lanzó un golpe con su cuerpo, Zafiro saltó y sujeto el cuerno con sus manos, quedó colgada por un momento solo para estirar su brazo izquierdo y rasgar el suelo con sus garras, aplicó un poco de fuerza bajando más el cuerno del rinoceronte, el rinoceronte terminó cayendo al suelo acostado y derrapando con su cuerpo, Zafiro sonrió y mostró un tatuaje de Luna en su frente-

Perfecto -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, el cocodrilo avanzó corriendo y abrió la boca tratando de morderla pero Zafiro se agachó esquivando la mordida, ella solo gruñó y concentró energía en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe en el estómago al cocodrilo con fuerza, el cocodrilo se quejó escupiendo y Zafiro lo impulsó un poco más levantándolo del aire, Zafiro saltó y lo sujetó del cuerpo con los brazos- Grrrrr... -Zafiro gruñó un poco apretando más su agarre, solo saltó y gritó cayendo de cabeza impactando al cocodrilo en el suelo, Zafiro lo soltó y se giró cayendo a cuatro patas, se alejó corriendo y vio como el cocodrilo solo cayó al suelo-

 _Mmmmm ya veo_ -la loba de pelo café oscuro estaba viendo todo entre unos árboles- _Ella no podrá tener fuerza física pero si tiene otra gran fortaleza, la inteligencia será mejor que la observe con más detenimiento_ -la loba solo presto atención a Zafiro Zafiro estaba agachada casi sentada en el suelo mientras el cocodrilo y el rinoceronte se pusieron de pie-

 _Acábenla_ -pensó la loba sujetando un hilo morado con un poco más fuerza, Izanamy movió una de sus orejas escuchando algo pero saltó esquivando el ataque de los tres animales, el cocodrilo abrió la boca disparando un torrente de agua a presión, Zafiro solo tocó el suelo creando un muro de roca y el ataque del cocodrilo se bloqueó, el rinoceronte gritó y avanzó golpeando la roca haciéndola pedazos, el rinoceronte gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Zafiro levantó ambos brazos soportando el golpe y arrastrando los pies, el rinoceronte gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Zafiro liberó un resplandor de su cuerpo dejando cegado al rinoceronte por el momento y luego liberó un viento en forma de vórtice empujando al rinoceronte, Zafiro levantó los brazos creando un remolino a su alrededor y el cocodrilo volvió a disparar un poco de agua dejando que se mezclara con el viento formando un vórtice de agua, Zafiro solo giró casi como bailara y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una látigo de agua, el látigo golpeó al rinoceronte en el cuerpo, lo sujeto dejando que el agua lo cubriera-

Descarga -dijo Zafiro sonriendo y liberó una descarga de su cuerpo golpeando al rinoceronte en el cuerpo, el rinoceronte gritó de dolor, el cocodrilo avanzó corriendo y saltó girando lanzando un golpe vertical con su cola, Zafiro saltó esquivando el ataque, Zafiro giró y le dio una patada en la espalda al cocodrilo, o centro una descarga en sus pies, solo avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada en el pecho, el cocodrilo gruñó y lanzó un golpe pero Zafiro lo esquivo moviendo la cabeza, el cocodrilo siguió lanzando golpes pero Zafiro estaba esquivando los ahogo rápido, Zafiro le dio un golpe al mentón, giró y le dio un golpe con su garra en el centro del pecho, se alejó de un saltó y cubrió sus manos con electricidad y creó un torrente de agua electrificada, el torrente le dio al cocodrilo en el pecho haciendo que gritara, Zafiro se detuvo pero vio como el cocodrilo seguía de pie con ligeras descargas, el rinoceronte se quedó a su lado y los dos sonrieron-

 _Sus pieles son gruesas y duras_ -pensó Zafiro sería viendo a ambos- _el agua no funciona y el rayo apenas les hará daño pero hay algo más_ -agudizó más su mirada notando como los dos estaban cubiertos de un ligero brillo morado- _parece que tuvieran hilos en sus cuerpos, bien haré algo nuevo_ -saco un poco más sus garras y estas brillaron de tono azulado, en sus manos se creó fuego y las garras brillaron un poco más-

Aquí voy -dijo Zafiro sería, solo avanzó corriendo, el rinoceronte avanzó corriendo, giró saltando y lanzó un golpe pero Zafiro se agachó avanzó corriendo, el cocodrilo abrió la boca disparando un torrente de agua pero Zafiro saltó a la derecha dejando que el agua golpeara al rinoceronte, el rinoceronte solo se quejó siendo golpeado, Zafiro avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el pecho al cocodrilo con su palma, el cocodrilo se quejó y Zafiro le dio otro golpe al mentón con fuerza, solo siguió golpeándolo en la cara y luego al estómago, el cocodrilo solo lanzó un golpe y Zafiro saltó pasando a su espalda, se acercó y le dio un corte en diagonal con sus garras en la espalda, el cocodrilo se quejó pero Zafiro notó como tenia un hilo en las manos, Zafiro solo gritó de nuevo y le dio un corte en la nuca liberando un hilo más grueso-

Lo encontré -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

 _Desgraciada_ -pensó la loba molesta viendo como Zafiro quedó en guardia dejando al cocodrilo en el suelo- _pudo ver el hilo principal así como los demás de extremidades_ -el cocodrilo avanzó corriendo y saltó cayendo en picada lanzando un golpe con ambos brazos, Zafiro saltó esquivando el ataque, el rinoceronte golpeó el suelo con fuerza creando una onda de sonido, el suelo tembló un poco y Zafiro se alejó quedando de pie, solo avanzó corriendo lanzando golpe tras golpe liberando bolas de fuego a una gran velocidad, el fuego golpeó al rinoceronte haciendo que se quejara doblando sus brazos y cubriéndose, Zafiro solo cayó detrás del rinoceronte dándole un corte superficial cortando el hilo y el rinoceronte cayó al suelo con una ligera cortada-

Lo logre -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

 _Esa mujer_ -pensó la loba sería- _Pudo notar donde estaba el hilo principal y cortarlo, como estos animales tenían una piel gruesa usó sus garras concentrándolas con energía para hacer el filo más notorio, después de eso concentró fuego en sus manos para que el corte tuviera más potencia y así cortar la carne gruesa con más facilidad y mi hilo de energía seguido, es astuta, logró controlar de forma correcta la energía y no solo eso logró combinar más elementos, esta mujer es peligrosa_ -Zafiro estaba sonriendo-

¿Terminaste? -dijo Izanamy calmado y Zafiro lo vio sonrojada-

Si lo logre, los derrote y parece que estaban siendo manipulados con este hilo -dijo Zafiro calmada mostrando el hilo de energía, Izanamy se acercó mostrando leves heridas en el cuerpo pero nada serio- ¿estas bien?

Si, nada peligroso -dijo Izanamy calmado, vio un hilo morado en manos de Zafiro pero este desapareció apenas lo estaba por tocar- hmmm desapareció

Que mal -dijo Zafiro decepcionada- pero ¿que puedes decirme?

Los otros tres tenían lo mismo en sus cabezas -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a los otros tres en el suelo- parece que eran manipulados por alguien más y creó que puede estar aquí todavía -Zafiro movió un poco las orejas preocupada mientras Izanamy veía los lados- sea quien sea oculta muy bien su presencia, vamos debemos seguir caminando pero en cuidado -Zafiro asintió, Izanamy logró reparar la carreta y siguieron caminando, mientras la loba los seguía a una distancia prudente, en sus manos juntaba algunos hilos formando una pequeña cuerda morada, siguió juntándolos formando un collar negro, solo lo abrió y sonrió viendo a Izanamy-

 _Bien tengo que llamar su atención tal vez eso haga que se distraiga -_ pensó la loba sonriendo, Izanamy siguió avanzando por un tiempo mientras Zafiro revisaba las cosas-

Rayos las medicinas se dañaron un poco ¿crees que Kotoko lo note? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Posiblemente, esas medicinas eran poco importantes solo eran para curar el dolor de cabeza -dijo Izanamy calmado, pasaron junto a una cascada y la loba se quitó el abrigo mostrando un traje morado parecido al de una aldeana normal, saltó de una roca y se sujetó de una rama-

Bueno ¿que te gustaría comer hoy? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- tenia pensado hacer mi famosa sopa de hongos -Izanamy apretó los dientes y abrió los ojos arqueando una ceja nervioso-

Ah...¿por que...no algo...como arroz y panes? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Pero eso lo comimos hace tres días, no, debe ser diferente -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Izanamy comenzó a lagrimear un poco-

 _Odio los hongos igual que Akemi...ni modo otro día sin comer_ -pensó Izanamy nervioso-

¡Auxilio! -se escuchó un grito de parte de una hembra- ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor! -los dos se acercaron a ver que había pasado y vieron a la loba sujetada de la rama de un árbol-

No puede ser...esta colgada -dijo Zafiro preocupada- Izanamy debes hacer algo-

No se que hacer -dijo Izanamy molesto- tenemos que bajar rápido antes de la rama se rompa y ella caiga por la cascada

Ya se, ¡aguanta ya bajamos para ayudarte! -grito Zafiro preocupada y se dio la vuelta para ir a la carreta y tomar una soga gruesa- rápido sujétate esto a la cintura

¿Que tienes pensado que haga? -dijo Izanamy confundido viendo la cuerda-

Tendrás que atarte esto a la cintura, ataremos el otro extremo a ese árbol de ahí -dijo Zafiro sería señalando el árbol a un lado- entonces bajarás con cuidado hasta la hembra y la tomas en tus brazos para comenzar a subir ¿entiendes?

Claro entiendo, vamos -dijo Izanamy calmado, se ató un extremo de la cuerda a la cintura, Zafiro ató un extremo al árbol es Izanamy comenzó a bajar con cuidado, bajaba con cuidado llegando a la rama del árbol apoyando los pies en la pared de roca, siguió bajando sujetando la cuerda y llegó con la hembra en la rama- oye, ¿estas bien?

Si...solo un poco asustada, por favor ayúdame -dijo la loba asustada y llorando-

Claro, toma mi mano -dijo Izanamy calmado y extendió su mano derecha, la loba lo sujetó y se Soto, estaba por caer pero Izanamy la sujetó del brazo con fuerza evitando que se cayera- eso, no te sueltes, vamos te ayudaré a subir, solo aguanta -comenzó a levantar el brazo acercándola a su espalda- ahora sujétate de mi cuello

Esta bien -la loba se sujetó de su cuello con fuerza y colocó sus piernas alrededor de las costillas de Izanamy-

Muy bien, vas bien dime ¿cómo te llamas? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Mistral -dijo la loba nerviosa-

Bien Mistral, no te vayas a soltar de mi -dijo Izanamy calmado, siguió subiendo sujetando la cuerda con las manos mientras caminaba sobre la pared y Zafiro los veía subir- no mires hacia abajo, solo dime ¿que hacías ahí en la rama?

Estaba recolectando algo de hierbas medicinales, estaba cerca de la orilla y terminé cayendo pero me sujeté de la rama para evitar, pero muchas gracias por aparecer -dijo la lob asustada, Izanamy solo asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima, la loba lo abrazó con fuerza e Izanamy comenzó a subir lentamente, siguió trepando mientras la loba se sujetaba hasta el punto en que ella sonrió un poco y sacó su collar de entre su ropa, Zafiro estaba viendo como Izanamy estaba subiendo cerca de la orilla, cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue saltar y giró sobre Zafiro y cayó del otro lado cargando a la loba en brazos pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su pelo negro-

Bien hecho Izanamy, pudiste rescatarla -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, se acercó sonriendo pero noto algo en Izanamy y eso era una liger aura morada en su cuerpo- ¿Izanamy?

Jajajaja -la loba se comenzó a reír mientras Izanamy la bajaba con cuidado- vaya que fácil fue hacer que cayera en mi trampa, sabía que su instinto de proteger a los inocentes sería su punto débil

¿Punto débil? -dijo Zafiro confundida y vio cómo los ojos de Izanamy estaba brillando de color morado- ¿que le hiciste?

Lo mismo que a esos bandidos que los atacaron en el bosque -dijo la loba sonriendo- lo dome como la bestia que es -junto sus manos y luego las alejó creando un látigo morado de energía, lanzó un golpe y el látigo sonó mientras Izanamy caminaba hacia Zafiro- ahora el está bajo mi control, se podría decir que lo he domado

¿Domado? ¿Quien eres? Contesta -dijo Zafiro molesta-

Me llamo Misstralle, me conocen como la domadora, la domadora de machos -dijo la loba sonriendo, se quitó la ropa que tenía mostrando un traje morado ajustado al cuerpo, usaba partes de armadura en los hombros, cintura, botas, guantes y parte de los muslos, su traje era de cuerpo completo color morado oscuro- mi habilidad Dominación es muy hábil para controlar la mente de los machos con mis hilos de energía, ahora Izanamy esta bajo mi control

No, Izanamy escúchame, detenla, no dejes que te controle -dijo Zafiro asustada viendo a Izanamy acercarse con cuidado-

Es inútil, el ahora está bajo mi control, solo hará lo que yo le diga -dijo Misstralle sonriendo- ¡Izanamy lastima a Zafiro! ¡Y luego tráela ante mi! -lanzó un golpe con su látigo e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, solo lanzó un golpe pero Zafiro lo esquivó saltando a la derecha, Izanamy levantó su pierna derecha y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que se alejara muy rápido,Zafiro cayó de rodilla ahogándose un poco-

¡No, alto! ¡Izanamy tu no eres así! ¡No te dejes manipular! -grito Zafiro asustada pero Izanamy se acercó y lanzó un golpe, Zafiro se agachó e Izanamy golpeó el árbol partiéndolo en pedazos, Zafiro se giró lanzando una patada barriéndola en el suelo, Izanamy saltó alejándose un poco y Zafiro se puso de pie transformándose-

Vaya, así que esa es la forma de la Guerrera de la Luna interesante -dijo Misstralle sonriendo- _no creo que lo deba transformar_ -solo vio a Izanamy un momento- _Podría revelarse si lo hago y eso no me convendría, dos guardianes contra mi, me matarían, mejor lo dejo pelear en su estado base_ -pensó sería y lanzó un golpe con el látigo- Izanamy sigue peleando derrótala -Izanamy avanzó corriendo y expulsó energía negra y roja, lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando energía negra, Zafiro grito y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque, se cubrió de energía y el ataque de Izanamy pasó encima de ella dejando un agujero, el ataque se deshizo e Izanamy había aparecido frente a ella lanzando un golpe pero Zafiro lanzó un golpe, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, los dos se alejaron y Zafiro vio a Izanamy-

 _Piensa Zafiro, piensa de nuevo_ -Zafiro estaba viendo a Izanamy y luego noto sus espadas y el collar que tenía- _el collar...si se lo quito ya, vez vuelva a la normalidad_ -Zafiro avanzó corriendo igual que Izanamy, Izanamy lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, pero Zafiro se cubrió de viento y saltó impulsándose hasta un punto más alto por encima de Izanamy, Zafiro giró lanzando una patada con el empeine y giró de nuevo lanzando una patada de talón, libero ondas de energía azul clara, Izanamy tomó las dos espadas pero solo pudo sacar una y esa fue la espada roja, Izanamy solo levantó la espada frente a él deteniendo los ataques y Zafiro cayo de rodillas- _Sacó la espada...debo limitar sus movimientos -_ Izanamy giró la espada y avanzó corriendo rozando la punta de la espada en el suelo-

 _¡Ahora!_ -Zafiro golpe el suelo con las manos creando pilares de roca en frente de Izanamy, Izanamy corrió entre ellos zigzagueado, apareció una roca frente a él y él le dio un corte en forma diagonal deshaciendo la roca, Zafiro corrió y derrapó rodeando a Izanamy creando un anillo de rocas, siguió corriendo y derrapando encerrando a Izanamy entre rocas dejándolo en el centro, Zafiro se detuvo y saltó solo gritar y extender los brazos hacia Izanamy creando un remolino de viento azul claro, el remolino se convirtió en un tornado azul que cerró a Izanamy in dejar que se moviera, la cinta en la espada de Izanamy se rompió y la espada de plata salió por el ojo del tornado, Zafiro la tomó y cayó en otro extremo viendo a Izanamy cruzarse de brazos para defenderse del ataque-

Jajaja aunque tengas la espada más poderosa de todo Japón no lograrás nada contra mi o el -dijo Misstralle sonriendo- solo harás que te maten

No, aún mantengo la esperanza de que puedo salvarlo -dijo Zafiro sería viendo la espada, Izanamy solo grito y levantó la espada girándola y golpeó el suelo con ella creando una onda de viento rojo, el tornado de Zafiro se deshizo liberando a Izanamy el cual estaba caminando hacia ella con espada en mano- bien es ahora o nunca, por favor dame tu fuerza te lo pido -sujetó el mango de la espada y comenzó a jalarla hasta desenvainarla-

¡No! ¡No, la podrá usar! -grito Misstralle molesta viendo cómo Zafiro liberaba un brillo azul del cuerpo- ¡Izanamy te ordenó que la detengas! -Izanamy sólo avanzó corriendo sujetando la espada, Zafiro solo grito y liberó la espada, solo lanzó un corte en diagonal chocando la hoja con la espada de Izanamy, los dos gritaron causando un choque de energía y crearon un resplandor, Misstralle grito cubriéndose con los brazos mientras Zafiro se alejó derrapando y sujetando la espada con ambas manos igual que Izanamy, el choque de energía se escuchó en algunos lados cercanos, mientras Hinata y Clent levantaron la vista para ver más adelante y notar el ligero brillo-

Ahí alguien esta teniendo una pelea -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¡tenemos que ir a ver!

Espera, si vamos ponemos en riesgo a los bebés -dijo Clent nervioso, Hinata vio a los dos niños en la carriola y luego el lugar-

Clent, iré a ver, tú cuida de los bebés -dijo Hinata sería, solo avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas hacia el campo mientras Clent trató de detenerla pero no lo escuchó, Hinata siguió corriendo mientras en el campo Zafiro grito igual que Izanamy, los dos chocaron sus espadas, Izanamy empujó a Zafiro y avanzó lanzando un corte vertical, los dos chocaron sus espadas y lanzaron tres Cortez mientras sus espadas sonaban con cada golpe, Zafiro lanzó un corte vertical pero Izanamy solo colocó su espada de forma horizontal frente a él deteniendo el ataque de Zafiro, Izanamy empujó a Zafiro y le dio una patada en las costillas tirándola al suelo, Zafiro se dejó caer en el suelo y rodó mientras derrapaba con una mano y sus dos pies-

Jajaja Izanamy es un maestro Samurai, jamás podrás ganarle -dijo Misstralle sonriendo-

Si hay una forma de ganarle -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, se colocó de pie y colocó la espada frente a ella sujetándola con sus dos manos- vamos -los dos avanzaron pero Izanamy lanzó un corte horizontal tratando de cortar a Zafiro desde las piernas, Zafiro saltó y giró encima de Izanamy, solo llegó detrás de él y volteó la espada golpeando a Izanamy con la parte sin filo justo en la espalda, Izanamy se quejó pero Zafiro sujetó la espada con ambas manos y avanzó lanzando un corte en diagonal cerca del cuello de Izanamy, Izanamy se agacho y giró extendiendo su brazo derecho lanzando un corte con la espada, Zafiro colocó la espada de forma vertical a su derecha y detuvo el ataque de Izanamy pero su fuerza la obligó a ser arrastrada, Izanamy aplicó más fuerza y la empujó alejándola un poco, Zafiro solo cayó de rodillas cansadas mientras Izanamy solo giró su espada quedando en guardia, los dos volvieron a queda en guardia y avanzaron, Izanamy lanzó un golpe directo con la espada pero Zafiro solo se defendió con su espada, detuvo el ataque causando una onda de sonido, Zafiro empujó a Izanamy con su cuerpo y le dio un corte en diagonal a la guardia de la espada haciendo que Izanamy la soltara y la espada se alejó un par de metros, Izanamy sólo avanzó corriendo y sujetó a Zafiro de la camisa, la levantó levemente y la estrelló contra el suelo causando que gritara de color pero Izanamy la seguía presionando un poco-

Eso, sabes que...mejor hazla sufrir un poco -dijo Misstralle sonriendo, Zafiro estaba gritando mientras Izanamy la presionaba contra el suelo, Zafiro solo sonrió un poco y colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Izanamy, aplicó algo de presión y una onda de viento salió disparada haciendo que Izanamy saliera volando empujado por la presión, Zafiro se levantó y se impulsó con el viento bajo sus pies, Izanamy giró en el aire y comenzó a caer en picada hacia Zafiro, Zafiro solo giros y lanzó un corte en diagonal contra Izanamy, se escuchó un golpe seguido de un resplandor rojizo en el campo, cuando Misstralle vio noto como el collar de Izanamy había caído al suelo dejando a Izanamy volver a la normalidad- ¡¿que?! ¡¿Rompiste mi hechizo?!

Si, verás conozco el poder de Izanamy en su estado base, prácticamente el y yo tenemos el mismo nivel cuando me transformó pero el solo es fuerza bruta yo soy mas lista y hábil para estrategias -dijo Zafiro sonriendo colocándose de pie y sujeto la espada, Izanamy movía la cabeza y recobró la conciencia- ¿Izanamy estas bien?

Si -dijo Izanamy calmado pero vio a Misstralle y se enojó un poco- ¿como pude confiarme? Ahora verás -Izanamy solo vio su espada roja y vio a Misstralle- no, Zafiro lograste herirme, y derrotarme, te dejo este honor

¿De verdad? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida-

Si, ademas ella no es tan fuerte como piensa -dijo Izanamy serio- me da pena acabar con un ser miserable como ella, no me cabe en la cabeza que necesita de la fuerza de otros para pelear, que vergüenza

Eres un miserable, mis poderes son muy grandes, no tienes ningún derecho de juzgarlos -dijo Misstralle molesta-

Bien acabemos con esto -dijo Zafiro calmada- por lo general no me gusta meterme en problemas o pelear pero esta vez haré una excepción, atreverte a manipular a inocentes y a mi amigo eso es algo que no te perdono -Misstralle gruño y movió su látigo logrando un sonido fuerte en el campo, Zafiro avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte vertical pero Misstralle levantó su látigo y se endureció logrando detener el corte de la espada, zafiro avanzó corriendo frotando la espada en el látigo de energía y llegó con Misstralle dándole un golpe con el codo en el pecho, Misstralle retrocedió un par de pasos y Zafiro lanzó un corte horizontal pero Misstralle movió el látigo dándole un golpe en la cara a Zafiro, siguió moviendo el látigo golpeando a Zafiro en el cuerpo con su látigo, pero Zafiro sujeto el látigo y comenzó a tirar de él para moverse de lado y lanzara a Misstralle a un lado, Misstralle solo se giró soltando y deshaciendo el látigo, se giró sobre uno de sus pies y extendió el brazo derecho creando su látigo morado el cual comenzó a girar con ella, Zafiro solo se quedó en guardia pero saltó a la derecha esquivando un ataque, salto a la izquierda evitando otro golpe, los golpes daban al suelo causando ligeros agujeros al momento de impacto, Zafiro solo levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque, más ataque llegaron golpeando la hoja de la espada empujando más a Zafiro en el suelo, Misstralle se detuvo y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando un látigo morado, el látigo avanzó y sujeto el pie derecho de Zafiro y la jaló levantándola del suelo, Zafiro estaba sorprendida y terminó de cabeza viendo como Misstralle estaba por golpearla con su látigo derecho, Zafiro solo lanzó dos cortes en diagonales deteniendo el ataque, Zafiro le dio dos cortes al látigo que tenía sujetado su pierna mientras Misstralle la jaló lanzándola contra un árbol, Zafiro logro liberar su pierna y terminó siendo arrojada contra un árbol, sujeto el árbol con las manos y le dio la vuelta para volver a impulsarse contra Misstralle, extendió las piernas y le dio una patada con ambas piernas, Misstralle solo gritó siendo empujada contra una roca y la destruyó con su cuerpo, cayó por la orilla pero lanzó su látigo sujetando a Zafiro de su cintura y la jaló con ella cayendo por la cascada, las dos estaban gritando pero Zafiro clavó su espada y liberó una onda de energía que hizo crear una roca más grande debajo de ellas para que pudieran queda de pie y firmes-

Eres astuta loba pero aún nos queda mucho que terminar -dijo Misstralle sonriendo y se puso de pie mientras su látigo se volvía negro con tonos morados, lo movió un poco y lanzó un golpe haciendo que sonara con fuerza- te mostraré el dolor real -lanzó un golpe con su látigo pero Zafiro solo levantó la espada bloqueando el ataque, avanzó corriendo pero Misstralle solo estiró su látigo dejándolo duro como una lanza, las dos hembras corrieron y chocaron sus armas en un fuerte impacto, Misstralle giró su lanza y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Zafiro levantó la espada de forma horizontal deteniendo el golpe y avanzó corriendo, y le dio un codazo en el centro del pecho a Misstralle, la empujó pero Misstralle comenzó a mover su látigo y lanzó un corte vertical con el látigo golpeando el suelo de roca dejando una marca de corte en el, Zafiro solo se hizo a la derecha golpeándose con la cascada pero Misstralle se alejó y saltó a una roca encima de ella, levantó la mano derecha y la extendió liberando bolas de energía negra y morada, Zafiro giró la espada cortando la primera esfera, vio la segunda y saltó a la izquierda esquivando el ataque, Misstralle disparó tres esferas más y Zafiro sólo las bloqueó o las esquivó, Misstralle salto y creo dos látigos en sus manos, giro creando un anillo de energía morada y Zafiro levantó la espada deteniendo el ataque mientras sus pies derrapaban en la roca, la espada liberaba pequeños destellos por la fricción mientras Zafiro hacía fuerza, la roca comenzó a derrumbarse y las dos empezaron a caer por la cascada-

¡No te escaparas! -Misstralle lanzó su tiro directo contra Zafiro, Zafiro sólo extendió la mano derecha liberando una corriente de aire, Misstralle extendió su látigo derecho y se sujetó de una roca mientras levantó el izquierdo y lanzó un golpe directo pero Zafiro terminó de pie en una roca, solo levantó la espada bloqueando el ataque, se impulsó y terminó llegando con Misstralle dándole un golpe en el pecho, las dos terminaron cayendo hasta una orilla que daba al bosque, las dos estaban cerca de la cascada aún pero estaban ya en tierra firme, las dos subieron y corrieron alejándose de la cascada-

¡Terminemos con esto ahora! -gritó Zafiro molesta, las dos estaban gruñendo se mientras Izanamy se acercó para ver, las dos hembras corrieron hacia la otra, Zafiro saltó y giró sujetando la espada de forma inversa y lanzó un corte vertical, Misstralle solo levantó la lanza para detener el ataque, la empujó y Zafiro giró cayendo agachada, Misstralle levantó su látigo y comenzó a girarlo un poco y lanzó un golpe cruzado liberando ondas de energía, Zafiro se giró lanzando un corte horizontal con su espada chocando la espada con las ondas de energía, las desvió a un lado y lanzó dos cortes cruzados liberando ondas de energía azul, Misstralle levantó su látigo y lo hizo girar creando un escudo en su cuerpo, los ataques de Zafiro sólo le dieron al escudo pero se deshicieron, las dos estaban cansándose y tenían ligeros rasguños en el cuerpo, las dos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus armas de energía, Zafiro lanzando dos cortes verticales pero Misstralle solo levantó su látigo deteniendo los ataques, Zafiro avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo pero Misstralle lanzó su látigo y este sujeto la hoja de la espada, las dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Zafiro soltó la espada y Misstralle fue empujada un poco, Zafiro se acercó y lanzó una patada de talón dándole a la mano derecha de Misstralle,e haciendo que soltara el látigo y la espada, las dos solo estaban de pie viendo sus armas alejarse-

Cuerpo a cuerpo será -dijo Misstralle molesta, ambas expulsaron energía concentrándola en sus manos y piernas, Misstrall lanzó un golpe directo pero Zafiro se agachó y giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Misstralle saltó y giró lanzando una patada golpeando a Zafiro justo en la cara, Zafiro derrapó en el suelo y terminó de pie pero Misstralle avanzó lanzando algunos golpes y Zafiro solo levantó los brazos defendiéndose, Misstralle lanzó una patada pero Zafiro colocó sus brazos y mano del lado derecho de su cara deteniendo el golpe, Zafiro gruñó y le dio un golpe a Misstralle en el pecho empujándola un poco, se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cara justo en la mejilla y otro golpe en el mentón, Misstralle levantó los brazos defendiéndose pero Zafiro seguía presionando con sus golpe, Zafiro saltó y le dio un golpe directo a la cara empujándola y giró dándole una patada en el estómago pero Misstralle le sujeto la pierna y le giró el pie haciendo que Zafiro se volteara, Misstralle se acercó y le dio un codazo en las costillas empujándola un poco, Misstralle solo se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, Zafiro se quejó quedando sin aire, Misstralle lanzó un golpe pero Zafiro le dio un golpe a su brazo desviándolo a otro lado, Zafiro lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Misstralle levantó la mano izquierda deteniendo su golpe y lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha pero Zafiro le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza, las dos estaban gruñendo hasta que Zafiro le dio un cabezazo a Misstralle en la cara empujándola un poco, Misstralle retrocedió un par de pasos mientras Zafiro se burló un poco y corrió hacia un árbol, Misstralle gruñó y avanzó corriendo, junto sus mano creando una lanza de energía, Zafiro corrió en la copa del árbol hacia arriba mientras Misstralle terminó siguiendo a Zafiro y lanzó un golpe con su arma tratando de apuñalar a Zafiro pero Zafiro saltó girando de cabeza esquivando el ataque que le pasó cerca de su cara, Zafiro giró y quedó de pie sobre la lanza a cuatro patas, levantó su mano derecha sacando sus garras y concentró energía en ellas y avanzó de un salto dándole un core en el busto y pecho con sus garras dejándole una gran cicatriz de cuatro marcas, Misstralle solo grito y deshizo su arma para caer al suelo de rodillas, Zafiro terminó en el otro lado cansada y agotada-

Se terminó -dijo Zafiro cansada mientras Misstralle estaba herida sujetándose el pecho- escucha -Zafiro se dio la vuelta y la vio- no voy a matarte, no soy como Izanamy y no veo la necesidad de hacerlo, te dejare ir solo si prometes no acercarte de nuevo a mi y a Izanamy -Misstralle solo estaba gruñendo y se levantó mientras Zafiro tomó su espada-

No...esto aún no ha acabado -dijo Misstralle cansada y molesta- vamos aún tenemos mucho...ah que pelear...ah hasta que una de las dos...esté

No me importa tu honor o tu orgullo pero no acabaré con la vida de alguien mad -dijo Zafiro cansada, Misstralle solo gruñó y avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con su látigo pero este fue un golpe débil, Zafiro se hizo a un lado y le dio un golpe en la espalda con la parte sin filo empujándola, Misstralle cayó cerca de la orilla pero trató de levantarse, solo se tambaleó y cayó de nuevo de rodillas-

Si no...vas a matarme...entonces -Misstralle vio la cascada y luego su látigo, expulsó mas energía haciendo el látigo más grande y con cuchillas en los lados- ¡Te irás conmigo! -lanzó la cadena y Zafiro gritó pero Izanamy solo corrió y extendió su brazo izquierdo dejando que le las cuchillas se enterraran en su piel-

¡Aaaaaaa! -Izanamy grito y cayó al suelo sujetando su brazo-

¡Izanamy! -grito Zafiro asustada viendo con las cuchillas se volvían negras y se enterraban más en la piel y brazo entero de Izanamy-

Vaya pero que buen premio tengo -dijo Misstralle sonriendo y jalo un poco la cadena mientras Izanamy estaba quejándose y gritando de dolor- vamos dame tu poder...eso dámelo -las cuchillas de la cadena estaban brillando mientras el brazo de Izanamy brillaba de color rojo y desprendía energía negra, Izanamy estaba gritando un poco pero su puso de pie- ¿que es esto?

¡Aaaa! ¿Que me está...pasando? -Izanamy solo grito y camino un poco cayendo al suelo, Zafiro trato de acercarse pero la energía negra estaba saliendo sin control empujándola un poco- ¡Zafiro aléjate de mi! ¡Aléjate de aquí! -Zafiro se asustó al ver cómo los ojos de Izanamy se volvían amarillos con el fondo carmesí oscuro- ¡Corre!

¡No! ¡No te dejare! -Zafiro grito asustada-

¡Tu no irás a ningún lado mira! -Misstralle mostró su pecho en coló la herida estaba cerrándose soltando un vapor ligero- el poder de Berseck me brinda más poder y mis heridas son curadas, hasta tu lo sabes bien Izanamy

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy molesto- no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, pero...si tanto quieres un poco de este poder...entonces te lo mostraré -Izanamy se puso de pie y avanzó corriendo- ¡AAAAAAAA! -Izanamy expulsó energía y avanzó corriendo llorando a Misstralle en el estómago, expulsó energía energía negra y roja y sujeto a Misstralle con sus brazos- vamos te daré lo que deseas

¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Es demasiada energía! -grito Misstralle asustada mientras Izanamy la envolvía en energía negra haciendo temblar el lugar y la roca- ¡Detente! -las rocas se rompieron mientras Izanamy y Misstralle terminaron cayendo por la cascada mientras Izanamy terminó expulsando energía negra y creó una gran esfera envolviendo a ambos, la energía se retrajo y luego se volvió a hacer más grande deshaciendo la cascada y el acantilado, todo fue destruido con la energía mientras solo quedaba un resplandor rojo al final-

¡Aaaaah! ¡Izanamy! -Zafiro grito asustada mientras la energía la empujaba, Hinata estaba corriendo cuando sintió las vibraciones de la explosión, apuró más el paso tratando de acercarse cuando se dio cuenta uno un resplandor rojo, Zafiro terminó cayendo al suelo cegada por la energía, cuando la explosión pasó ella se levantó rápido y fue corriendo para ver qué había pasado, pero se sorprendió al ver que donde antes estaba la cascada ahora solo había un agujero con algo de agua dentro- no...no...-trató de ver más adelante pero no pudo ver nada, Izanamy ya no estaba y no había rastros de Misstralle- ¡Izanamy! -Zafiro grito llorando mientras tanto en otro lado Hinata terminó acercándose para ver a Zafiro abrazándose y llorando frente a la orilla-

Chica...¿que ocurrió? -dijo Hinata confundida- ¿que sucedió aquí? -Zafiro solo la vio mientras lloraba- tu...-Zafiro solo la estaba viendo confundida pero otro lado Izanamy estaba sumergido en el agua hasta que algo lo sacó, algo lo había sujeto de su pierna y lo sacó del agua, tenía su ropa rota igual que parte de su armadura y la cadena negra en el brazo, estaba inconsciente pero poco a poco fue despertando para ver qué estaba dentro de una cueva y vio una fogata y su brazo herido todavía-

Veo que finalmente estas despierto -Izanamy levantó la mirada para ver a Phoenix acostada en una roca- me da gusto verte de nuevo Guerrero del Sol pero no digamos que es un placer

Tu...eres el ser...sagrado...Phoenix de las llamas eternas -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-


	22. Chapter 22

_**Modo Sagrado**_

En algún lado en las montañas de Japón, Phoenix había salido aleteando en medio del cielo, Phoenix estaba volando por encima de las nubes viendo a la tierra-

 _Bin parece que esos lobos negros se han mantenido fuera de mi radar todo este tiempo, aún puedo sentir sus presencias viajando por el mazo, rodeando la isla_ -pensó Phoenix algo seria y molesta- _tengo mantenerme por encima de las nubes así no podrán detectarme_ -siguió aleteando cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire pasar por sus alas y su pecho, se detuvo y vio como el cielo comenzo a abrirse mientras se liberaba una ráfaga de energía negra, Phoenix aleteó un poco alejándose un poco y vio más abajo en como una esfera de energía estaba explotando causando un gran agujero en una cascada-

 _¿Que paso?_ -pensó un poco preocupada, solo aleteo un poco haciendo que sus flamas se hicieran más pequeña y redujo su tamaño hasta el de un ave normal, se ocultó entre los árboles tomando la forma de un pájaro rojo y dorado, cuando vio Zafiro estaba gritando asustada y vio la silueta de Izanamy caer por la cascada- _mmmm ese era...el Guerrero del Sol..._ -solo lo observó por un momento y decidió aletear bajando del árbol, vio el cause del is mientras Izanamy era arrastrado por la corriente, Phoenix decidió entrar en el agua y se sumergió, dentro del agua solo se podía ver un brillo rojizo, el agua se calentó y comenzó a heir cuando Phoenix salió en su forma un poco más grande con Izanamy inconsciente en su espalda, el brazo izquierdo tenía una herida profunda por la cadena la cual aún estaba enterrada en su brazo-

Esta débil -dijo Phoenix sorprendida viendo el brazo, aleteo un poco y entró al bosque quedando con las alas extendidas- _bien ya lo saqué creo que..._ -se sorprendió un momento y vio a la derecha notando como unos lobos negros estaban entrando por el bosque olfateando algo, Phoenix bajo su tono de color y se escondió entre la maleza-

Rápido sarnosos, está cerca la puedo oler -dijo un lobo negro con los ojos morados, tenia el pecho y hocico blanco por su pelo, en sus manos tenía una cadena gruesa con púas- debemos seguir el aroma no resta muy lejos

Esperen -hablo un lobo con una voz gruesa, parecía ser más maduro y un poco más tonificado en sus músculos, su pelo era negro con el hocico blanco y pecho blanco también, el lobo tenía los ojos completamente morados, usaba una armadura negra de cuerpo completo- puedo sentir a alguien poderoso cerca de aquí junto al aroma de la Fenix

Señor Wildefang -dijo el lobo anterior un poco nervioso- ¿acaso se trata del mestizo?

Si es el mestizo, está cerca, lleva a todos los lobos alrededor del bosque, que no se detengan, el señor Dark espera su trofeo esta tarde -dijo Wildefang serio, los lobos menores asintieron asustados y se movieron rápido mientras Wildefang solo vio a su derecha y vio un árbol, Phoenix estaba nerviosa, solo vio como Wildefang estaba mov rindo la cadena un momento y la lanzó con fuerza chocando la punta perforando el árbol, Phoenix se asustó un poco y se alejó de un salto- ¡se que estas ahí! ¡Será mejor que salgas ya! -Phoenix solo abrió sus alas y se movió rápido tratando de aletear, Wildefang solo salto y lanzó su cadena con púas, Phoenix solo se movió a un lado y dio un alerta o con fuerza liberando una gran corriente de aire, Wildefang fue golpeado por el viento y empujado hasta estrellarse en unos de los árboles, Phoenix aleteo lo más rápido que pudo pero Wildefang lanzó su cadena envuelta energía y esta llevó enrollando la pata izquierda de Phoenix-

¡AAAAAAAA! -Phoenix gritó adolorida y solo terminó suspendida en el aire sintiendo como las púas estaban entrando y perforando su piel, ella sentía dolor y asintió como Wildefang la estaba jalando poco a poco-

¡Ven aquí! -gritó Wildefang molesto- te voy a llevar ante el señor Dark

¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! -gritó Phoenix molesta, podía sentir como Izanamy estaba por caerse de su espalda pero Phoenix solo aleteo un poco tratando de subir su espalda y dejarlo recargado de sus hombros, siguió aleteando con fuerza-

 _Rayos si no utilizo el fuego o sino estaré en problemas_ -pensó Phoenix nerviosa- _si lo uso el corre el riego de que lo queme_ -solo estaba viendo la cadena y a Izanamy, estaba pensando un poco rápido y no le quedó de otra- _Ni modo_ -se cruzó de alas expulsando fuego pero el cuerpo de Izanamy irradiaba energía carmesí deteniendo el fuego en su cuerpo- ¡Alas de fuego! -gritó con fuerza extendiendo sus alas liberando una gran llamarada, el fuego avanzó y golpeó a Wildefang en el cuerpo haciendo que soltara la cadena, Phoenix se cubrió en fuego y avanzó hacia lo más alto que podía, solo cruzó el cielo y siguió volando viendo su espalda y notó como Izanamy estaba cubierto por energía carmesí y negra, la energía se deshizo mostrando a Izanamy en su forma normal-

 _Esos sujetos están muy cerca y el está muy débil para dejarlo en algún lado o morirá, debo llevarlo conmigo a mi refugio, si también lo buscan puede que sea por algo importante_ -pensó Phoenix sería y siguió volando mientras las nubes se volvían grises y de tormenta, Zafiro estaba viendo la cascada y notó como las rocas estaban cayendo debido a la explosión, estaba preocupada y un poco asustada-

¡Izanamy! ¡Izanamy donde estas! -Zafiro estaba gritando asustada, se puso de pie y vio como el agua se dejó de agitar, estaba por ir al agua cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de ella- ¡¿quien es?! -gritó molesta y vio a Hinata colocarse frente a ella-

Tú...loba...ah ¿que paso aquí? -dijo Hinata confundida, Zafiro la vio de sus pies a la cabeza, mientras que Hinata notó como ella tenía una luna tatuada en la frente- tu...tu tienes...¿un tatuaje en forma de Luna? ¿Quien eres tú?

Tú eres...la Guerrera Fenix...Hinata Shiba -dijo Zafiro sorprendida, después de una hora Izanamy estaba despertando sintiendo un gran dolor en el cuerpo y sobretodo en su brazo, sentía como la cadena seguia enterrada en su cuerpo, sólo abrió los ojos un momento y vio que estaba oscuro, estaba con muy poca luz pero podía distinguir que estaba en una cueva con una gran cantidad de calor, se levantó y vio algo borroso, sólo se quejó y trató de ponerse de pie, solo camino un poco y cayó de rodillas-

Aaarrrg...-Izanamy se quejó pero escuchó algo detrás de él-

Finalmente estas despierto -Izanamy levantó las orejas y vio a Phoenix detrás de él- no se si decir que es un gusto

Tú eres...Phoenix la bestia sagrada del fuego -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, sólo se levantó y cayó acostado sobre su brazo derecho y se sujetó el izquierdo-

Será mejor que no te muevas mucho, mi poder se debilitó en una pelea y no pude currarte por completo -dijo Phoenix calmada-

¿Qué pasó? ¿En donde estoy? -Izanamy se giró quedando de espaldas viendo al techo-

Estas en mi cueva personal, tuve que esconderme aquí después de que trataron de capturarme -dijo Phoenix calmada, Izanamy suspiro- yo te salve

Gracias -dijo Izanamy a dolorido viendo el techo, levantó el brazo izquierdo para ver su herida, las cuchillas en la piel estaban enterradas y clavadas, podía ver su piel volverse morada por una leve curación, podía sentir su brazo adormecido, pero su cuerpo estaba casi a dolorido- no puedo mover muy bien mi cuerpo, me siento muy perdido y desorientado

Es la energía que expulsaste, también la cantidad de sangre que perdiste -dijo Phoenix calmada- pero cuando te conocí tú estabas menos herido y más concentrado en tu venganza

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Izanamy confundido y Phoenix lo vio calmada-

Tú venganza, la primera vez que nos vimos Guerrero del Sol -dijo Phoenix calmada-

No se de que...me estas hablando -dijo Izanamy cansado- es la primera vez que te veo

¿Que? ¿Tú...acaso no...recuerdas nada? -dijo Phoenix sorprendida, Izanamy sólo la vio a los ojos pero regresando al bosque Hinata estaba sentada en un tronco junto a Clent viendo a Zafiro y con ellos los bebés-

Déjame ver si entiendo...tu encontraste los fragmentos ¿junto a ellos estaba un lobo? -dijo Hinata sería-

Si, el lobo no sabia su nombre ni su lugar de procedencia -dijo Zafiro sería- solo sabía que estaba ahí, herido y perdido, lo ayudamos y con el tiempo se recuperó pero descubrimos que no sabía mucho de él ni su propio nombre, sólo se que se llamaba Raiza -los tres se estaban viendo pero Hinata y Clent se alejaron un poco-

¿Tú que dices? ¿Le podemos creer? -dijo Hinata un poco sería-

Yo diría que en sí y no -dijo Clent serio- siento que nos dice la verdad pero también siento que no, algo nos está ocultando -los dos vieron a Zafiro sentada en el tronco y ella los veía-

 _No se si están de nuestro lado, por eso es mejor no decirles nada sobre Izanamy...si pudiera alejarme de ellos podría ir a buscarlos yo misma...pero esa tigresa...-_ pensó Zafiro un poco nerviosa viendo a Hinata la cual la estaba vigilando- _debo tener cuidado, un paso en falso e Izanamy estará en peligro_

Tendremos que hacer que se descuide o confíe -dijo Hinata calmada, se acercó un poco- escucha no somos enemigos aquí venimos de muy lejos buscando a nuestro amigo a nuestro líder

¿Como se que no tratan de matarlo como los otros tres que nos han atacado en estos meses? -dijo Zafiro molesta, Zafiro estaba moviendo la cola viendo el fuego de la fogata un momento-

Escucha no somos enemigos, somos amigos -dijo Clent intranquilo- no queremos hacerte daño, sólo queremos ver a nuestro amigo y comprobar que está vivo

Yo...¡no les creo! -Zafiro gritó levantando la mano derecha creando un muro de fuego rebotando la ceniza de la fogata, Hinata levantó los brazos para cubrirse por la sorpresa y Clent salto hacia atrás cayendo de espalda, Zafiro solo corrió a cuatro patas expulsando energía y se alejó de ahí lo más que pudo-

Escapa -dijo Clent sorprendido, Hinata se recuperó rápido y suspiró-

No debemos perderla, es la única pista que tenemos para hallar a Izanamy -dijo Hinata irritada, sólo avanzó corriendo hacia el bosque mientras Zafiro corrió saltando por encima de un tronco, cayó a un río cara abajo, se quedó agachada escuchando algunos sonidos de las plantas, camino con cautela y siguió caminando solo para esconderse detrás de unos arbusto siendo al frente, Zafiro suspiró y se recargó en un tronco para calmarse-

Recuerda lo que te enseño, el sigilo es la fuerza de la defensa, no hagas ni un ruidito -dijo Zafiro calmada respirando un poco agitada-

Si vas a ocultarte no deberías decir ruidito eso es hacer un ruidito -dijo Hinata sonriendo recargada detrás del mismo árbol y Zafiro se levanto sorprendida viendo a la derecha, Zafiro se movió rápido saltando entre la maleza y se ocultó dentro de unos arbustos- eso no te funcionará -Zafiro volteó a su izquierda y vio a Hinata parada junto a ella- no podrás perderme no tienes esa cualidad

¿Como? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida- ¿como puedes seguirme?

Hay muchos motivos -dijo Hinata calmada- pero no estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo corrigiéndote novata -Zafiro se levantó y se quedó en guardia- mira no estoy de humor...para -Zafiro gritó y salto lanzando un rodillazo, Hinata levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, Zafiro cayó de pie y lanzó una patada pero Hinata se agachó esquivando el ataque, Zafiro cayó e rodillas y giró lanzando una patada de talón, Hinata levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe y Zafiro gritó lanzando un golpe pero Hinata la sujetó deteniéndola con su mano izquierda, le sujetó el brazo izquierdo con su otra mano y la detuvo mientras forcejeaban-

Ya basta -dijo Hinata molesta- esto es inútil, escucha el chico que busco es el macho que amo

Que bobería -dijo Zafiro molesta- hace poco alguien me invento una historia y yo le creí solo para que terminara lanzándose por la cascada con el chico que me gusta mucho -dijo Zafiro molesta- no confío en los extranjeros, aunque supiera dónde está el chico que buscas jamás lo diría porque no puedo confiar en que no harás nada para lastimarlo -Hinata gruño y la soltó y le dio una patada en el centro del estómago empujándola e impactándola contra un árbol- uuug...no puede ser -Hinata suspiró y sé acercó-

Si en verdad quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho desde que te vi -dijo Hinata sería- pero...-perdió la calma y comenzó a llorar un poco- yo pensé por meses que el...estaba muerto, no lo pensé una ni dos...sino tres veces, tres veces he estado asustada pensando que la persona que mas amo ha muerto, también...llevo meses con el corazón roto y hecho pedazos pensando que ha muerto y todo fue por defenderme -sus lagrimas salían pero aun mantenía su mirada sobre Zafiro- el perdió a su esposa, sus padres, su hermana a la que amaba y a su maestro pero...aún tiene amigos...un hijo y alguien que lo está esperando con el corazón en las manos, por eso...te lo suplico si sabes dónde está Izanamy dímelo por favor

 _Creo que si puedo confiar en ella...sus lágrimas parecen muy sinceras_ -lanzó Zafiro preocupada- lamento decirte esto...pero una loba nos atacó hace poco e Izanamy me defendió, por desgracia él expulsó tanta energía hasta queda muy herido y cayó por la cascada y lo perdí de vista -Hinata sólo bajo las orejas llorando un poco- lo siento yo lo perdí de vista

Entonces...él está ¿perdido? -dijo Hinata llorando-

Lo lamento mucho -dijo Zafiro deprimida- ella era mucho más fuerte que yo y no pude hacer nada

Descuida...él el...siempre fue así -dijo Hinata llorando- pero al menos se que está vivo en algún lado quiero que me cuentes todo por favor, créeme cuando te digo que estoy aquí para ayudarte -Zafiro asintió viendo los ojos llorosos de Hinata y pudo ver que no mentía en nada- sólo quiero llevarlo a casa

Ya veo...así que el es muy...importante para ti...esta bien te voy a creer -dijo Zafiro calmada y un poco adolorida- yo también quiero ayudarte a encontrarlo porque el también es importante para mi -se levantó y suspiró- vamos a buscarlo -ambas sonrieron y Hinata asintió-

Si gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo, las dos volvieron a la ciudad con Clent y los niños, Hinata dejó que Zafiro entrara al cuarto con ella pero Zafiro estaba sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada viendo a Isaac, en cambio el pequeño cachorro estaba sorprendido y viendo fijamente a Zafiro-

Que lindo cachorro -dijo Zafiro ligeramente sonrojada-

Si quieres lo puedes cargar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Clent estaba limpiando una mesa y puso tres sills-

¿Eh? ¿Puedo? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida-

Si claro a Isaac le gusta que lo carguen -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero sólo deja que lo carguen hembras -Zafiro solo sonrió un poco nerviosa y con cuidado tono a Isaac en sus manos y lo coloco en sus brazos, lo cargo y lo meció un poco, Isaac estaba bostezando y se acodó en los brazos de Zafiro quedando relajado- vaya le agradaste

Si jejeje no sabría si podría calmarlo, ademas de que tengo un poco de experiencia -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

¿También tienes hijos? -dijo Clent calmado-

No, tengo una hermana menor a la cuide yo sola desde que tenía dos años -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- eh...eh...aaahhhnn -Zafiro se sonrojó y gimió un poco-

¿Que te pasa? -dijo Clent confundido-

El bebé...el bebé -dijo Zafiro nerviosa viendo como Isaac le daba ligeras mordidas en el seno izquierdo como si quisiera chupar algo- creo que tiene hambre...-a Hinata y a Clent les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver eso-

No cabe duda de tal palo tal astilla -dijeron ambos sorprendidos y sonriendo nerviosos-

Espera bebé...no tengo leche -dijo Zafiro nerviosa viendo que Isaac mordía y succionaba con un poco más de fuerza- espera no...aaahn no espera...no soy mamá

Si es igualito a su padre -dijo Hinata sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- ven aquí Isaac -lo cargo jalándolo con un poco de fuerza para separarlo de los pechos de Zafiro pero Isaac había sujetado la ropa de Zafiro y no quería soltarse- vamos niño, ella no es tu mamá y sus pechos no son juguetes -lo jalo e Isaac comenzó a hacer pucheros, sus ojos estaban brillos o y parecía enojado- hay no ya va a llorar

¿Que le pasa a ese bebé? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida-

Nada es solo que es igualito a su papá -dijo Clent sonriendo bajando la cabeza, después de un rato Zafiro estaba viendo como Hinata estaba amamantando a Isaac mientras Long caminaba a cuatro patas por el suelo-

¿Acaso el es tu...hijo y de...Izanamy? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida-

No -dijo Hinata calmada- lamentablemente la madre de este niño murió hace tiempo ya, casi más de un año

Lo siento -dijo Zafiro algo triste-

No te preocupes, yo lo salve y lo he cuidado pero cuando paso la tragedia el se quemo su ojo y es por eso que aún usa el vendaje -dijo Hinata calmada- lo he cuidado como si fuera mío desde entonces, lo amo como mi hijo

Que lindo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Long se acercó y sacó sus garras para comenzar a jugar con la punta de la cola de Zafiro, Zafiro se dio la vuelta y vio a Long tratando de sujetar su cola, Zafiro sonrió y movió la cola a un lado dejando que Long la persiguiera- jajaja que lindo ¿como te llamas cosita? -Zafiro cargo a Long y este sonreía tratando de atacarla con sus garras- no pegues

Ese es mi hijo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- el si nació de mi

Ah ya veo...pero su pelo parece el de -dijo Zafiro nerviosa-

Es mitad panda -dijo Clent calmado y Zafiro asintió intranquila- bueno volviendo al punto, quiero saber todo sobre cómo encontraste a Izanamy

Si esta bien les contare todo -dijo Zafiro calmada- todo comenzó hace unos meses cuando estaba caminando recolectando plantas para medicinas, lo encontré entre las plantas, herido, solo y con una gran herida en su cabeza, lo llevé con la mejor doctora pero aunque logramos salvarle la vida el siguió en coma por semanas casi diez días

Que trágico -dijo Clent sorprendido- cuéntanos más ¿que pasó? -Zafiro les contaba todo durante la noche, en la montaña, Izanamy estaba saliendo siendo acompañado por Phoenix-

No llegarás muy lejos con esas heridas y el poder mínimo que tienes -dijo Phoenix calmada-

Déjame en paz, si tengo que sufrir para llegar con Zafiro que así sea, pero también no puedo creer mucho de lo que me dices -dijo Izanamy serio- cuando llegue y me cure vendré a verte de nuevo para que me expliques todo

Eres alguien muy terco -dijo Phoenix algo irritada- no te mentía, te decía la verdad -lo siguió mientras ella caminaba a su lado- te lo vuelvo a decir no llegarás lejos

Aun tengo que intentarlo -dijo Izanamy irritado- pero esta maldita cadena me lastima demasiado

¿Y que harás? -dijo Phoenix sonriendo con burla, Izanamy vio un lago y lago de madera en el suelo- ¿que harás? -Izanamy camino mientras apoyaba la mano sobre su pecho y evitaba el movimiento del brazo izquierdo, junto toda la madera del suelo y la encendió en una fogata, Izanamy extendió su brazo con dificultad y sujetó la cadena- ¡espera! ¡Espera! ¡No! -Izanamy grito comenzando a quitar la cadena incrustada en su brazo-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGG! -Izanamy grito de dolor mientras quitaba una a una las cuentas y navajas de la cadena de su brazo, la sangre cayó de su brazo al suelo formando charcos, su piel estaba abierta y roja en forma circular de acuerdo con el enroscamiento de las cadena, la tiro al suelo viendo que la cadena estaba dura, era casi real, Izanamy cayó al suelo de rodillas y extendió su brazo dejando que su piel se quemara con el fuego, las heridas se cauterizaron un poco, extendió su brazo derecho y atrajo agua envolviendo su brazo con el agua, las heridas estaban cerrándose con un ligero vapor-

Vaya...estas realmente enfermo y demente -dijo Phoenix sorprendida-

Aaaaarg aaarg este dolor...aaarg es pasable...aaaarg al menos un poco -dijo Izanamy preocupado y adolorido- pero puedo sentir como el fuego me curaba un poco

Eres un completo estupido -dijo Phoenix molesta, se acercó y abrió sus alas reduciendo su tamaño al de un ave normal, se colocó en el hombro de Izanamy cerró los ojos- te ayudaré un poco más esta vez -comenzó a soltar gotas de lágrimas, gota por gota caía en el agua que envolvía el brazo de Izanamy, las gotas liberaban algo de vapor, el agua se calentó y comenzó a vorvotear-

Mi brazo ...ya casi no duele -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Mis lagrimas sueltan vapor curativo -dijo Phoenix calmada- combinadas con el agua generan un vapor curativo, eso te irá curando poco a poco -Izanamy se quedó sentado con Phoenix en su hombro-

Gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado, el tiempo paso e Izanamy se quedó acostado mientras Phoenix se sentó en la fogata como si fuera un nido- ¿como es que puedes sentarte ahí sin sentir fuego?

Mi cuerpo está hecho de fuego, estar aquí es como estar en un nido tibio -dijo Phoenix sonriendo- lamentó mucho lo que te pasó con tu familia

¿Familia? ¿Yo tenía una familia? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¿No lo recuerdas? -dijo Phoenix confundida-

No, lo ultimo que recuerdo es despertar y ver que estaba en casa de una amiga, nada más -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya veo -dijo Phoenix más calmada- ¿no quieres recuperar tus recuerdos?

No, ya no le veo el caso si mi tal familia ya no existe, si no tengo memoria entonces algo en mí dice que ya no tengo nada que recordar, que es mejor que siga con mi propio camino, yo ya no tengo nada a lo cual volver -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo el agua y relajándose mientras su herida se curaba- bien ¿a donde tenemos que ir?

No puedes moverte con esas heridas, tu energía está muy débil después de tanto dolor y esa explosión de energía, me temo que posiblemente no tengas muchas fuerzas ni para enfrentarte a un oponente fuerte -dijo Phoenix sería- pero ya que no tenemos más opciones que seguir avanzando tendremos que ir a un lugar entre las montañas para descansar, tengo que ir al Monte Fuji

¿El Monte Fuji? ¿Por que? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

El Monte Fuji es un lugar sagrado, también es un volcán, el solo hecho de estar ahí hará que mis poderes se restabilizen, también podré descansar y estaré a salvo en el otro mundo con los espíritus, por eso necesito ir al Monte Fuji -dijo Phoenix calmada-

Esta bien, te llevará hacia haya, aunque si está un poco lejos -dijo Izanamy calmado- por lo pronto es mejor dormir -Izanamy se recostó en las raíces de un árbol y cerró los ojos para dormir tranquilamente, Phoenix solo le dio una última mirada viéndolo dormir-

 _¿No tiene sentido recordar de dónde vienes o quién fuiste? Entonces solo le diste la espalda a los que amabas, porque no puedes olvidar jamás a tu famili_ a -pensó Phoenix calmada y cerró los ojos un momento para descansar, la noche estaba pasando con más tranquilidad pero en medio del bosque Wildefang y un grupo de lobos estaba corriendo, cargaban algunas cadenas y redes hechas de acero-

Su energía estaba cerca de aquí, también puedo sentir el olor de las brazas que expulsa -dijo Wildefang serio- sigan debemos encontrarla pronto -todos asintieron y siguieron caminando por el bosque, a la madrugada Zafiro estaba despertando viendo que estaba en el cuarto, los bebés estaban dormidos en sus carriolas, Hinata dormida en una cama y Clent dormido en el suelo con un colchón por cama, solo se levanto sin hacer ruido y vio por la ventana, había mucha neblina, no podría ver nada, solo giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió haciendo que Hinata despertara pero ella solo abrió los ojos y escucho como Zafiro salía de la habitación con cuidado, cerró la puerta y comenzó a salir del hotel-

Lo siento amigos pero es mi deber encontrarlo, no esperare a encontrar su cuerpo sin vida -dijo Zafiro algo molesta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque de nuevo, extendió su mano derecha creando una pequeña bola de energía para iluminar su camino- veamos si puedo encontrar el camino a la cascada -camino un poco y paso un árbol sin darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba recargada sobre él tronco bostezando-

¿Que tu nunca te rindes? -dijo Hinata calmada y bostezo haciendo que Zafiro se asustara- ademas es muy temprano para ir a buscarlo no debe estar en el mismo lugar

¡Hinata! -Zafiro gritó sorprendida viéndola junto a ella- ¿qué haces aquí?

Te lo dije, lo buscaremos juntos pero debes volver a la cama aún es muy temprano y hay cero visibilidad, no encontrarás nada si sigues por ese camino -dijo Hinata calmada-

Al menos debo intentarlo, debo encontrarlo -dijo Zafiro molesta- no me rendiré todavía

Hay está bien, mira lo amo tanto como tú o sino hasta más -dijo Hinata calmada y Zafiro se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso- pero conozco su conducta, mucho mejor que el mismo, cuando esta perdido hará lo más lógico, seguir avanzando hacia su camino a casa sino seguirá el río y esperará a llegar al pueblo más cercano

¿Estás segura de eso? -dijo Zafiro intranquila-

Así es, ademas si pelea podré detectar su energía muy cerca o sabré donde estará -dijo Hinata calmada- solo confía en mi

Claro -dijo Zafiro preocupada-

Ben ahora volvamos al hotel para descansar como se debe -dijo Hinata sonriendo, las dos estaban volviendo pero Hinata vio al cielo notando que estaba muy nublado, no se podían ver los rayos del sol y menos por la neblina- _Espero que estes bien donde quiera que estes_ -pensó preocupada mientras regresaba, Izanamy por su parte estaba despertando viendo su brazo con pocas heridas, ya sólo tenía cicatrices, se levantó y vio su brazo, aún dolía pero las heridas más preocupantes ya no estaban, vio a Phoenix dormir en su nido apagado y suspiro-

Bien ya no perdamos el tiempo -dijo Izanamy calmado- tenemos que seguir avanzando o no perderemos a esos cazadores -Izanamy se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver un resplandor rojo en su cuerpo, cuando se fijó estaba frente a Wildefang el cual tenía una esfera roja de energía creciendo en su pecho- aaag...

Gracias por cuidar de la bestia sagrada -dijo Wildefang sonriendo- pero sabes me has causado algo de problemas en el pasado y a mi señor también -Izanamy solo sudaba un poco viendo la energía aumentar de tamaño- Muere -Wildefang libero la esfera haciendo que empujara a Izanamy y luego lo cubriera-

¡WUUAAAAAAAAAAAAARGh! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza siendo empujado por la energía mientras está la cubría y lastimaba-

¡¿Que sucede?! -Phoenix gritó sorprendida viendo a los lados, los lobos se acercaron y le tiraron las redes encima- ¡AAAAAAAARGG! ¡SUÉLTENME! -Phoenix se movía agitando las alas de forma desesperada, Izanamy terminó impactando en unas rocas y gritó mientras la energía explotó causando un derrumbe, la energía terminó explotando e Izanamy estaba de pie cubierto de humo y heridas- ¡Guerrero del sol! -Izanamy cayó al suelo mientras algunas rocas terminaron cayendo encima de él dejándolo sepultado- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tengo que irme!

¡Mojenla! -gritó Wildefang serio, los lobos comenzaron a lanzar agua con sus poderes creando pequeños torrentes de agua, el agua bajo y mojó a Phoenix en el cuerpo haciendo que soltara chillidos- No soy un estupido para caer en tu trampa dos veces y para no ver tus debilidades, mientras estes en esa forma pequeña no eres capaz de usar todas tus fuerzas y eres tan vulnerable como un ave normal- ademas ni podrás hacer nada estas redes están hechas de Elementida el único mineral capaz de negar los poderes elementales de cualquiera

Maldito monstruo -dijo Phoenix molesta mientras sufría de algo de dolor y su cuerpo solo expulsaba vapor-

Bien llévenla al campamento, traten de extraerle su energía elemental -dijo Wildefang sonriendo-

¿Que hacemos con el híbrido? -dijo uno de los lobos calmado- las órdenes de Berseck fue llevarlo si lo encontrábamos

Por favor, ese anciano ya no es tan poderoso como antes mejor dejen morir a ese híbrido con el poder de berseck y así nosotros estaremos un paso más cerca de tomar el poder -dijo Wildefang sonriendo- si alguien se opone a mí entonces morirá, ¿quien está n mi contra? -ninguno de los lobos dijo nada, solo estaban viéndose entre ellos y luego asintieron- bien recuerden estamos juntos en esto, ahora vámonos debemos conseguir su poder ya -los lobos siguieron en movimiento mientras Phoenix solo veía las rocas preocupada, las rocas comenzaron a moverse un poco y en eso Izanamy sacó su brazo derecho, Izanamy se quejó y siguió tratando de salir de las rocas, cuando salió estaba herido al menos un poco, solo salió y se sujeto de un a roca quedando recargado, estaba cansado y respiraba de forma agitada mientras algunas gotas de sangre caían en las piedras, en la cabeza tenía una herida con una línea de sangre corriendo por su frente, ligeras heridas en el cuerpo y su ropa estaba un poco rasgada y sucia-

Ah maldicion...¿como...como...pude confiarme? -dijo Izanamy molesto, solo se levantó saliendo de las rocas, estaba un poco lastimado y parte de su armadura estaba rota, solo bajo de las rocas cayendo al agua, se recargó de una roca y suspiró sujetándose la cabeza- aaaa maldicion, su fuerza es aún peor de lo que pensé, y su velocidad me despistó, tal vez si no me hubiera quedado dormido nada de esto habría pasado -solo camino y vio las huellas en el suelo y notó un ligero brillo avanzar-

Bien Phoenix me mostrara el camino -dijo Izanamy serio, solo suspiro y se la o las heridas con agua, avanzó corriendo y siguió el resplandor del fuego de Phoenix, podía olfatear el olor de Phoenix y sus flamas por el camino, tardaron unas horas mientras Izanamy mantenía la distancia ocultándose, Wildefang solo estaba calmado y vio a un lobo con un traje morado y negro-

Tu, ya sabes que hacer -dijo Wildefang serio, el lobo asintió- todos vayan, traten de matarlo habrá más soldados haya, esta débil podrán ganar con facilidad, seis de los lobos asintieron y desaparecieron en medio de la neblina mientras Wildefang caminaba en medio del bosque- Sabes no importa que trates de guiarlo él terminará muriendo de todas formas -Phoenix solo suspiro y siguió expulsando fuego por todo lo que podía, Izanamy estaba corriendo siguiendo la luz cuando de una dama salió una lanza hecha de energía negra y morada, salto esquivando el ataque y tomó el mango de su katana y vio a los lados-

Maldicion -dijo Izanamy serio, solo se ocultó cerca de un árbol y vio a los lados, escuchó otro sonido de vibración y salto esquivando otra lanza de energía-

¿Que te pasa? ¿No puedes saber donde estamos? -dijo uno de los lobo riendo un poco-

Si podemos ser más de diez y tú ni sabrías quién te mato -dijo otro lobo burlándose, Izanamy estaba calmado respirando con cuidado, salto a la derecha esquivando otro ataque, rodó por el suelo y derrapó quedando a cuatro patas, solo tomó la espada y quedó en guardia con la espada en la mano derecha, expulsó energía negra y rojo concentrándola en la hoja de la espada, un lanza avanzó hacia él e Izanamy solo se quedó esperando el momento, se giró y levantó la espada lanzando un corte vertical cortando el ataque por la mitad, la lanza se destruyó y esperó un momento cuando escuchó otro ataque solo para girar y cortarlo de forma horizontal, escuchó movimiento y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía, el ataque avanzó y cortó una dama haciendo que un lobo cayera al suelo frente a Izanamy-

Vaya me descubrió -dijo el lobo negro sorprendido- supongo que ya no importa, Izanamy solo sujeto la espada mientras el lobo extendió sus manos creando dos espadas de energía, los dos avanzaron corriendo pero el lobo gritó lanzando un corte vertical con su mano derecha Izanamy se hizo hacia atrás y se agachó esquivando un corte horizontal de la espada izquierda, Izanamy giro en el suel y salto lanzando un corte con su espada liberando un rastro de energía, el lobo se cruzó de espadas soportando el ataque, Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo y el lobo también, el lobo lanzó un corte vertical con ambas espadas pero Izanamy levantó su espada deteniendo el ataque, los dos forcejearon pero Izanamy escuchó el sonido de un ataque avanzando y salto a la derecha esquivando el ataque, la lanza de energía le dio al lobo frente a Izanamy clavándose en su pecho, el lobo se quejó y cayó de espalda, uno de los lobos gritó y creó dagas de energía, cayó lanzando un corte vertical tratando de apuñalar a Izanamy pero el solo salto hacia atrás y avanzó lanzando un corte vertical cortando el pecho del lobo, otro apareció detrás de él lanzando un corte horizontal con una lanza de energía, Izanamy solo se giró y colocó la espada frente a él deteniendo el ataque, un segundo lobo cayó en picada golpeando a Izanamy en el cuerpo causando un fuerte impacto y creó una nube de polvo en el campo-

Se escuchó un grito e Izanamy se levantó gritando expulsando energía carmesí y negra, levantó la espada y liberó una onda de energía carmesí golpeando todo a su alrededor, se agachó y vio que un lobo iba corriendo hacia él con una espada en la mano, Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical pero el lobo levantó la espada y los dos chocaron las hojas mientras otro lobo llegó por su espalda y le dio un corte a Izanamy en su espalda haciendo que gritara, Izanamy expulsó energía y solo le di un empuje al lobo de enfrente y le dio una patada en el cuerpo, el segundo lobo estaba por atacarlo de forma horizontal pero Izanamy giró la espada y la colocó de forma vertical deteniendo el golpe, expulsó energía y levantó la espada solo para cortar de forma vertical liberando energía carmesí, el ataque llegó y golpeó al lobo en el pecho causando una ligera explosión, Izanamy avanzó y penetro de forma directa el pecho del lobo con su espada, el lobo solo se quejó y cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre, Izanamy sacó su espada cuando sintió un ataúd pasar frente a él, solo salto esquivándolo y vio un relámpago negro acercarse y le dio un golpe en la cara-

¿Que? ¿Un relámpago? -dijo Izanamy confundido, se sujeto derrapando del suelo y vio otros dos ataques eléctricos acercarse, el primero lo esquivo saltando pero el segundo llegó y le dio un golpe en su mano derecha quitándole la espada y dejando que cayera al suelo, cuando Izanamy se dio cuenta un lobo de ojos amarillos estaba frente a él soltando descargas del cuerpo-

Vaya lograste esquivar mi primer ataque pero el segundo te tomó por sorpresa -dijo el lobo sonriendo e Izanamy se quedó en guardia levantando los brazos- ¿de verdad piensas seguir peleando conmigo? Bien es tu final -el lobo solo avanzo rápido dejando un rastro de descarga, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque con sus brazos, solo se hundió un poco en la tierra y el lobo apareció detrás del dandole una patada en las costillas, Izanamy se quejó y el lobo avanzó de nuevo, lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Izanamy levantó s brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque y lanzó un golpe, el lobo bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el mentón, Izanamy se quejó y giró lanzando una patada de talón pero el lobo se agachó y saltó hacia delante golpeando a Izanamy en el estómago, Izanamy se quejó y el lobo tocó su cuerpo con la palma liberando una fuerte descarga eléctrica, Izanamy solo grito de dolor y el lobo comenzó a golpearlo soltando descargas en el cuerpo, lo seguía golpeando con fuerza e Izanamy se quejaba con cada nuevo golpe, se giró y lo pateó directo en el pecho lanzándolo contra una roca-

¿Que te pasa? ¿Soy demasiado rápido para ti? -dijo el lobo sonriendo, solo Izanamy se puso de pie y el lobo avanzó corriendo, Izanamy levantó la mirada y el lobo desapareció, el lobo apareció a su derecha y avanzó golpeando a Izanamy en el estómago soltando una descarga, Izanamy se quejó y el lobo lo empujó contra un roble estrellándolo de espaldas, Izanamy se quejó pro se volvió a levantar, el lobo levantó los brazos creando una gran descarga entre sus manos y luego las extendió hacia enfrente creando una red eléctrica, Izanamy abrió los ojos mostrando sus pupilas color ámbar-

¡GRRRRRR HAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito con fuerza liberando un rugido y con ella una aura color roja y dorada en todo el cuerpo, la descarga choco con la energía y el grito de Izanamy, en otro lado Hinata despertó y vio por la venta, solo se levantó y vio por ella, notó un resplandor más adelante y se sorprendió aún más-

¡Lo encontré! - Hinata grito sorprendida despertando a todos- ¡rápido vístanse tenemos que irnos!

¿Que sucede? -dijo Clent confundido viendo cómo Hinata estaba quitándose la bata mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, ella solo se vistió y se puso el pantalón y los vendajes en el busto-

Es Izanamy, puedo sentir su energía surgir de nuevo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- no es muy lejos de aquí, rápido no pierdan tiempo -tomo la ropa de Zafiro y se la lanzó a la cama haciendo que se levantara rápido- ¡Rápido vámonos! -Clent y Zafiro asintieron y vieron a Hinata correr para irse, de regreso al bosque Izanamy estaba siendo rodeado por energía roja y dorada y cuando el humo pasó mostró su forma de Guardián-

Con que esa es la forma del Guerrero del Sol -dijo el lobo sonriendo- no parece la gran cosa, solo por volverte blanco y ganar ropa y tatuajes no quiere decir que eres más poderoso que yo -Izanamy gruño expulsando energía roja y dorada del cuerpo, la energía se concentró en su puño derecho y quedó en guardia, la energía aumentaba de tamaño e Izanamy solo espero- bien terminemos con esto -el lobo expulso rayos del cuerpo causando una gran descarga, solo avanzó corriendo igual que Izanamy- ¡RRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRG! -el lobo grito e Izanamy solo apretó los dientes, los dos chocaron causando una colisión de energía, se escuchó un fuerte impacto seguido de una explosión de energía, en el suelo se creó un agujero y un resplandor blanco cubrió todo, en un momento el resplandor desapareció mostrando a Izanamy de pie-

Sabes cuando vas a atacar a una gran velocidad nunca debes dudar -dijo Izanamy serio- si tienes una buena resistencia entonces podrás soportar e golpe pero si te acobardas como tú entonces serás presa fácil, en el último instante dudaste y bajaste el puño un poco eso me dio la oportunidad de golpearte directamente en el pecho -el lobo se estaba quejando entones escupió algo de sangre, cuando se fijó en el centro de su pecho había una marca de impacto donde se podía ver que había dejado un pequeño agujero-

Miserable...aaagh -dijo el lobo antes de quedar con los ojos en blanco y caer muerto-

Bien con esto termino -dijo Izanamy serio- ahora debo seguirlos antes de perderles el rastro -siguió corriendo mientras tanto en el barco Wildefang estaba viendo a Phoenix en una jaula más grande sobre un barco de madera, Phoenix había aumentado de tamaño y ya gritaba enciendo más sus alas-

Sabes puedes gritar y chillar todo lo que quieras Izanamy no te rescatará y yo no me asustaré -dijo Wildefang serio- bien ahora entrégame tu poder

¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi! -grito Phoenix molesta- ademas puedo sentir que ya eres muy fuerte ¿para qué quieres más poder?

Se ve que no entiendes como vivimos nosotros los mortales -dijo Wildefang serio- por décadas me la he pasado recibiendo las órdenes de otros -golpeó la jaula con fuerza liberando un fuerte eco- y ya me estoy cansando de eso, por una vez quiero ser yo el que de las órdenes, y con tu poder podré hacerlo, con el poder de una bestia sagrada podré derrotar a Berseck y a sus cinco generales más poderosos, una vez teniendo sus corazones podré hacerme con esos poderes y después vencer a Berseck y ascender a dios

Estas enfermo, jamás te daría mi poder solo para doblegar al mundo a tu voluntad -dijo Phoenix molesta, Wildefang solo grito y golpeó la jaula con fuerza asustando a Phoenix- grita todo lo que quieras, golpea todo lo que quieras aun así no harás que te de mi poder sagrado

Eso no me importa, mientras estés dentro de esta jaula quieras o no darme tu poder eso no importará porque yo lo tomare -dijo Wildefang sonriendo, se alejo y la jaula fue levantada con una cadena y quedó suspendida- pero serás mi carnada para atraer a Izanamy y también recuperar algo del poder de Berseck, el poder de las flamas eternas y el poder maligno de Berseck, si seré imparable, yo seré un dios -Phoenix solo estaba asustada y preocupada viendo hacia el bosque -en el bosque Izanamy estaba corriendo, se subió a una rama y saltó para ir a otro árbol, se sujetó de las ramas y giró cayendo a cuatro patas al suelo viendo al frente notando que había un rio donde estaba un barco algo grande y con el había mas lobos y con ellos estaba Phoenix dentro de una jaula-

Bueno al carajo el asalto discreto -dijo Izanamy serio, solo se puso de pie y expulsó energía de su cuerpo, retrajo la mano derecha a las costillas y levantó la izquierda, a su alrededor se formaron esferas de fuego y energía anaranjadas formando ocho, en su mano derecha se formó una esfera más del mismo color y esta creció en tamaño- ¡Explosión de galaxias! -Izanamy grito extendiendo la mano derecha y el brazo, se liberaron las esferas avanzando hacia los lobos causando explosiones en el campo, Wildefang estaba calmado viendo las explosiones mientras los lobos gritaban tratando de detener los ataques, Izanamy caminaba en medio del fuego y disparó una esfera más mientras Wildefang solo extendió su mano izquierda formando una esfera carmesí y negra, los dos ataques chocaron y explotaron cubriendo el entorno de flamas, a Wildefang no le había pasado nada igual que a Izanamy-

¡Guerrero del sol huye! ¡Esto es una trampa! -grito Phoenix asustada-

Es exactamente lo que dijo ella ¿que harás? -dijo Wildefang sonriendo- ¿te irás corriendo o pelearas como el guerrero que eres?

He venido para salvar a Phoenix, eso es lo único importante aquí -dijo Izanamy serio-

Vaya que si eres estupido -dijo Wildefang sonriendo- ya viste mi poder y lo fuerte que es, ¿aún así pretendes desafiarme?

Tal vez no recuerde mucho pero si recuerdo una cosa, yo jamás me rindo -dijo Izanamy serio y luego sonrió un poco, los dos expulsaron energía e Izanamy saltó avanzando hacia Wildefang, Wildefang solo lo esquivo saltando a la derecha, Izanamy terminó cayendo y derrapando en el suelo del barco y se puso de pie quedando en guardia, Wildefang solo sonrió un poco viendo a Izanamy- ¿lo esquivo?

Vamos -dijo Wildefang sonriendo y se cubrió de energía morada, Izanamy solo avanzó de nuevo y lanzó un golpe pero Wildefang se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Izanamy y Wildefang estaban peleando de forma rápida intercambiando golpes y latas, Wildefang giró y le dio una patada a Izanamy en el mentón, Izanamy retrocedió un poco y Wildefang avanzó de nuevo lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy levantaba los brazos deteniendo los golpes, desvió un golpe empujándolo con su mano derecha y saltó girando lanzando una patada de talón y Wildefang se agachó esquivando el ataque, Izanamy cayó de rodillas y Wildefang solo lanzó un golpe liberando energía e Izanamy solo le dio un golpe ala energía desviándola a otro extremo causando una explosión cerca del barco, Wildefang solo avanzó corriendo y saltó extendiendo la pierna derecha, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque pero Wildefang levantó la cola concentrando energía en ella creando una cola de energía maciza y la colocó frente a él dándole un golpe a Izanamy en el pecho lanzándolo contra el suelo, Izanamy se levantó y vio como Wildefang extendió su brazo derecho liberando una corriente de energía carmesí, Izanamy solo extendió sus manos y liberó energía dorada con fuego creando un torrente de energía concentrada, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras sus ataques se mezclaban formando una pequeña esfera entre los dos, los ataques terminaron explotando causando que el barco fuera destruido, la cadena donde estaba la jaula con Phoenix cayó al suelo dejando que Phoenix se quejara y la puerta se doblara un poco-

Nada mal, pudiste repeler mi ataque -dijo Wildefang sonriendo- te felicito -Izanamy apareció detrás de Wildefang y los dos volvieron a expulsar energía, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Wildefang movió la cabeza y levantó los brazos sujetando a Izanamy, lo levantó y lo lanzó contra un grupo de tablas de madera haciendo que las destruyera con el cuerpo, Izanamy expulsó energía y le dio un golpe en el pecho a Wildefang, el barco se estaba partiendo y los dos estaban cayendo hasta que Izanamy desapareció y apareció a la izquierda apoyándose en una tabla y se impulsó lanzando un golpe con energía, Wildefang solo se giró y lanzó una patada liberando energía, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión y los dos cayeron al piso solo para avanzar corriendo, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto mientras forcejeaban un poco-

Vaya eres el primero que enfrenta al Guerrero del Sol de esta manera -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Mejor guarda los halagos para después -dijo Wildefang sonriendo- cuando te tenga muerto frente a mi - Wildefang apareció frente a Izanamy dándole un golpe directo en el estómago liberando una corriente de energía, Izanamy se quejó pero solo dobló su cuerpo y Wildefang lo sujeto del cuello-

Es inútil, tu fuerza no se compara con la mía -dijo Wildefang serio, sujeto a Izanamy con fuerza y corrió para estrellarlo en una pared del barco con fuerza- tal vez puedas pelear fácilmente con todos los lobos inferiores como Snow o Cord, pero no con un lobo beta como yo

¿Un beta? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Así es -dijo Wildefang serio- veras en la armada de Berseck hay una clasificación según el poder y habilidades de cada lobo, por ejemplo yo una beta la segunda clase más poderosa, de ahí están los hijos de Berseck los alfa y Berseck es nuestro líder, tu estás herido, débil y cansado por eso apenas puedes defenderte contra mí pero si te enfrentaras a un alfa pasarías por las mismas dificultades, en otras palabras no estás a la altura de esas grandes batallas -Izanamy se sorprendió mientras Wildefang solo lo sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a lanzar poderosos golpes en el cuerpo de Izanamy haciendo que el barco temblara y se agrietara, Izanamy se estaba quejando pero expulsó fuego de su cuerpo haciendo que Wildefang saltara manteniendo la calma, Izanamy salió de la madera gritando, solo lanzó un golpe pero Wildefang levantó los brazos soportando el golpe, Izanamy solo grito y cubrió sus manos de fuego, grito con fuerza lanzando varios golpes de forma rápida pero Wildefang estaba deteniéndolos todos con sus manos, cada golpe sonaba pero era detenido-

¡¿Que?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido pero salto lanzando una patada y Wildefang se agachó esquivando el ataque e Izanamy liberó una onda de fuego pero esa onda solo pasó llegando a una roca más alejada- ¡ _Lo esquivo!_

Tus técnicas y golpes los puedo ver fácilmente -dijo Wildefang serio, se levantó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el mentón empujándolo con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó y terminó siendo empujado, Wildefang lo siguió saltando y expulsó energía- no podrás hacerme daño

¡Eso lo veremos! -Izanamy grito expulsando energia, los dos se estabilizaron y comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes y patadas, Izanamy lanzó una patada y Wildefang levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque, solo lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy inclinó su cuerpo y levantó el brazo izquierdo frente a él deteniendo el golpe, solo pudo ver como su armadura sufrió una leve grieta, se preocupó un poco y siguieron peleando hasta que desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro lado mientras peleaban con fuerza, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Wildefang se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe provocando una onda de sonido, la onda hizo temblar un poco el campo y destruyó una cuántas rocas, los dos volvieron a trasladarse pero Izanamy gritaba lanzando varios golpes, Wildefang solo estaba deteniendo los ataques de lo más calmado posible, Izanamy lanzó un golpe igual que Wildefang y estos chocaron con fuerza provocando una resplandor, los dos expulsaron energía separándose y luego saltaron para volver a estar de frente, siguieron peleando mientras Izanamy expulsaba energía, lanzó un golpe pero Wildefang se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy lanzó una patada pero Wildefang levantó los brazos del lado izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy siguió golpeando a Wildefang pero cada golpe era bloqueado, Izanamy gritó lanzando un golpe y con él una ráfaga de fuego, el fuego cubrió a Wildefang empujándolo hasta el suelo causando una explosión y una cortina de humo, Izanamy vio a Wildefang de pie sin un rasguño, solo se trasladó y apareció detrás de Wildefang lanzando una patada pero Wildefang se giró sujetando su pierna con fuerza, Izanamy se sorprendió un poco y Wildefang comenzó a girar lanzando a Izanamy contra unas rocas, Izanamy se estrelló de espaldas gritando un poco pero solo expulsó energía y se impulsó con sus manos y piernas-

Izanamy gritó con fuerza y lanzó un golpe pero Wildefang solo levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que Izanamy giró y le dio una patada pero Wildefang seguía cruzados de brazos, la patada y lo empujó un poco e Izanamy lo siguió hasta que quedó frente a él y lanzó un golpe haciendo que Wildefang fuera impactado en unas rocas, lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que se enterrara más y más en la pared de roca, Wildefang gritó expulsando energía negra de su cuerpo, Izanamy solo gritó un poco y Wildefang lo sujeto de la cara alejándolo mas, expulso energía e Izanamy fue arrojado cubierta por ella, Izanamy gritó expulsando energía y deshizo la energía que lo cubría pero Wildefang apareció encima de él lanzando un golpe y se lo dio en la cabeza lanzándolo contra el suelo, Izanamy solo impactó con fuerza rebotando un poco, Wildefang apareció frente a él y le dio una patada lanzándolo con fuerza contra unas rocas, Izanamy se quejó y cayó de rodillas respirando agitado se levantó pero Wildefang lo sujetó de la cara estrellándolo con fuerza contra la roca, lo arrastró corriendo sin soltarlo y lo lanzó al agua, extendió los brazos hacia arriba y creó una bola de energía morada con una descarga eléctrica, la lanzó al agua causando una explosión eléctrica, el agua se agitó on fuerza y algunos peces salieron muertos por la descarga, Izanamy solo salió del agua herido y con descargas en el cuerpo, Izanamy se levantó mostrando su ropa un poco rota y quemada, su armadura con grietas y fragmentos que se habían caído-

 _Es impresionante...apenas la pelea empezó y el me causó un grave daño, su ataque eléctrico en el agua fue impresionante, también su fuerza y energía superan las mías, no se ni que hacer_ -pensó Izanamy preocupado- _debo pensar algo rápido_ -Wildefang apareció frente a de forma rápida dejándolo sorprendido, Wildefang le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara y se dobló un poco, Wildefang solo lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzó a un lado avanzó corriendo solo para lanzarlo al aire, extendió su brazo izquierdo y disparó una esfera de energía morada, Izanamy giró y sujeto la esfera en sus manos, forcejeó con la esfera un poco tratando de desviarla peor la esfera era más fuerte y logró empujarlo un poco, la esfera lo envolvió y terminó siendo empujado hasta terminar cerca de Phoenix, la esfera explotó causando que Izanamy terminara caído en el suelo con ligeras quemaduras en el cuerpo-

Ah...¿que? ¿Que demonios pasó? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y herido, sólo logró ponerse de pie y vio su cuerpo- el si es bastante fuerte, no pude defenderme bien

¿No puedes hacer algo? -dijo Phoenix preocupada viendo su cuerpo perder parte de sus flamas- si no haces algo pronto podría perder mis flamas y el equilibrio entre la naturaleza se perderá

Eso ya lo sé pero...ese sujeto tiene un gran poder -dijo Izanamy preocupado- a pesar de ser de la clase beta es muy fuerte no puedo hacerle nada, necesito mas poder

Hay una forma pero no se si tu cuerpo lo pueda soportar -dijo Phoenix calmada e Izanamy la vio confundido- anteriormente yo solía vivir a un lado de la diosa Amaterasu, mis alas y plumaje fueron hechos con los colores de las flamas del sol, tal vez pueda darte más poder, pero tienes que estar dispuesto a aceptarlo y arriesgarte

Si es lo que se necesita para sobrevivir a estos ataques entonces que así sea -dijo Izanamy serio- si puedes darme más poder que así sea, solo hazlo

Esta bien pero prepárate porque sufrirás más dolor del que hayas sufrido en tu vida -dijo Phoenix intranquila y preocupada, Izanamy asintió nervioso, Izanamy se acercó a la jaula y sujetó los barrotes con fuerza para doblarlos y abrir un agujero dejando que Phoenix saliera de la jaula, solo se puso de pie y camino para ponerse frente a ella y ver a Wildefang- ¿listo?

Ya terminaron de hablar -dijo Wildefang serio mientras caminaba hacia ellos- es hora de que los dos vayan rindiéndose, les quitaré sus poderes -Phoenix cerró los ojos expulsando energía y fuego de su cuerpo, Izanamy solo expulsó energía y quedo en guardia- es inútil nada de lo que hagas podrá hacerme daño

Prepárate -dijo Phoenix nerviosa e Izanamy asintió, Wildefang gritó y extendió su brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía morada y negra, la esfera aumentó de tamaño e Izanamy solo preparó expulsando energía del cuerpo, Wildefang liberó la energía e Izanamy gritó expulsando energía y extendió los brazos- ¡ahora! -Phoenix gritó liberando un chillido fuerte y sonoro junto a grandes ondas de fuego que rodearon a Izanamy, Izanamy sujeto la esfera mientras su cuerpo brillaba en un tono rojizo, los dos lados estaban ejerciendo presión entre ambos ataques, Izanamy estaba gruñendo forcejeando con la esfera pero su cuerpo estaba vibrando un poco cubierto de energía-

¡Aaaaaarg! ¡Esto realmente duele! -Izanamy gritó de dolor mientras en sus brazos, cabeza y parte de los músculos las venas eran levantadas por el esfuerzo-

Solo trata de aguantarlo un poco más -dijo Phoenix preocupada, Izanamy estaba expulsando más energía mientras sus heridas terminaron por abrirse, sus heridas derramaron ante mientras el solo gritaba concentrando la energía en su cuerpo y la esfera terminó haciéndose más y más pequeñas hasta que desapareció en sus manos-

Hmmm nada mal -dijo Wildefang sonriendo, Izanamy solo gritaba de dolor y expulsando energía, su armadura estaba brillando igual que su cuerpo, cada vez más el suelo temblaba mientras Izanamy solo apretó los dientes derramando sangre de su boca, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar mientras su ropa y cuerpo cambiaban-

Resiste por favor -dijo Phoenix preocupada mientras Izanamy solo gritó con fuerza-

¡RRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy había gritó liberando un rugido, el fuego lo rodeó causando un gran resplandor rojizo en el campo, Phoenix se había detenido y había perdido algo de tamaño quedando un del tamaño de un halcón-

¿Que fue lo qué pasó? -dijo Dark sorprendido viendo desde la cima de la cascada, en su castillo Berseck estaba serio viendo la esfera donde solo podía ver el fuego y la silueta de Izanamy-

Esto es -dijo Berseck preocupado, se escuchó que la puerta se abrió y vio a dos lobos correr hacia el, uno tenía los ojos de fondo negro con pupila azul y la otra era Rox-

¡Maestro Berseck terribles noticias! -gritó Rox preocupada- el guerrero Dragón está sufriendo una terrible transformación, esta acabando con todos nuestros soldados -Rox mostró una esfera mostrando la silueta de Po cubierta de un gran brillo dorado y verde jade-

¡No es único también el Guerrero Tigre! -el lobo macho mostrado a Byakun gritar mientras sus colmillos salían d su boca liberando un gran resplandor azul, Berseck solo vio las tres esferas viendo como Po, Byakun e Izanamy liberaban una gran cantidad de energía mientras sus cuerpo eran cubiertos hasta el punto en que solo se podían ver sus figuras-

¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! -gritó Berseck sorprendido, pudo ver como la energía se volvía sólida y se convertía en una armadura, las marcas de Byakun se hicieron más grandes y largas tomando forma de cuchillas en sus brazos, en el cuerpo de Po apareció una armadura de cuerpo completo mientras aparecían pequeños cuernos en sus brazos y hombros, en la espalda de Izanamy aparecieron alas hechas de fuego que fueron cambiando poco a poco- ¡No! ¡Se supone que esto debiá impedirlo! ¡¿Como demonios volvió a pasar?!

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Rox asustada-

Están fusionando su poder con el de las bestias sagradas -dijo Berseck molesto, Izanamy solo gritó y Wildefang lanzó una segunda esfera e Izanamy solo avanzó sujetando la esfera, terminó del otro lado sujetando la esfera en su mano y la deshizo mientras su cuerpo brillaban un tono carmesí, Wildefang se alejó de un salto hasta quedar en la cima de la cascada, Izanamy abrió los ojos mostrando un par de ojos azules, Wildefang solo lo vio un momento y vio como Izanamy avanzó hacia él y se movió a un lado esquivando una patada de parte de Izanamy pero Izanamy giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo contra el suelo y estrellándolo con fuerza-

¿Que? -Dark y Wildefang estaban sorprendidos viendo cómo las alas rojas se formaron en la espalda de Izanamy y la cubierta de energía se deshacía-

Maldita sea...finalmente ha pasado...lo que tanto temíamos...ha comenzado -dijo Dark nervioso y molesto-

¡NOOOO! -Berseck gritó golpeando su trono y lo destruyó por el golpe- ¡No pasó una ni dos...si no tres veces! -en la esfera se podía ver como Byakun solo estaba de pie y un lobo de armadura negra y verde avanzó hacia el, pero Byakun solo terminó detrás de él con el brazo izquierdo extendido, el lobo se quejó mientras en su cuerpo aparecían marcas de golpes en ligeras ondas azules de rayos, el lobo se quejó y fue lanzado contra una casa causando un fuerte impacto, Byakun mostró un casco azul formado por la forma de sus propias marcas de tigre, sus marcas eran negras con un contorno dorado, los colmillos de Byakun habían salido de su boca mostrando un ligero resplandor azul, sus ojos eran blancos con su pupila aún marcada pero el iris era blanco, por su lado Po estaba sujetando una esfera pero el solo le dio un leve golpe con la mano desviándola, la energía reveló que usaba un traje blanco con dos bandas negras de borde dorado y el dibujo de un dragón pasando por el interior de las bandas, en los hombros tenía hombreras largas con la forma casi rectangular pero con ligeros picos en los bordes y tres garras afiladas en la parte superior, en sus manos tenía guanteletes verde jade con pequeños picos y la apariencia de escamas de dragón, sus ojos brillaron de color verde jade mientras su cuerpo brillaba verde jade-

Estas formas nuevas...son -dijo Rox asustada mientras Berseck gruñía-

Si lo son -dijo Berseck serio- un poder que supera al del Modo Explosivo, este poder que está cerca del Modo Celestial pero aún es muy débil para estar a su nivel, maldita sea realmente esperaba que esta pesadilla jamás pasara de nuevo -Zafiro, Hinata y Clent estaban corriendo cuando Hinata se detuvo frente a ellos-

¿Que sucede Hinata? -dijo Clent confundido-

Presiento algo -dijo Hinata sorprendida- algo en mi pecho -vio su gema y esta brillaba sacando algo de vapor mientras ella se sorprendía- mi gema, algo le pasa a mi gema y esta energía que siento, siento que algo está ocurriendo, y la energía de Izanamy está volviendo a cambiar, tenemos que darnos prisa -los tres aceleraron el paso preocupados pero eso vieron un resplandor carmesí y algo de fuego-

En el campo de batalla, Izanamy tenia alas en la espalda, el resplandor se deshizo mostrando unas alas rojas con plumaje en la parte inferior, su pelo blanco ahora tenía un brillo rojizo y parecía que había crecido bastante, su armadura se había arreglado mientras sus heridas se cerraban expulsando un ligero vapor, en el pecho tenía un protector con forma de ave abriendo las alas en color dorado, sus botas tenían un brillo casi negro, su pantalón era negro, en la cintura usaba un cinturón rojo con un ebilla en forma del pico de un ave de tono dorado, en los lados protectores cortos en forma triangular de tono rojo en el centro y con borde dorado, usaba una camisa negra, su pecho y espalda eran cubierto por la armadura roja con tonos negros-

Es lo pero que pudo pasar...-dijo Berseck molesto viendo a Izanamy- esa aura...esa armadura -Darkrai y Wildefang estaban sorprendidos mientras Izanamy expulsaba energía- ese aspecto, eso...sin dudas es..-Izanamy solo mostró que sus tatuajes ya no estaban y solo tenía sus ojos azules con un gran brillo plateado encima- El Modo Sagrado -Izanamy solo apretó su mirada dejando que ver su ojo brillaba en un tono azul pero por un momento se volvía gris y regresaba a la normalidad-


	23. Chapter 23

_**El poder del Modo Sagrado**_

En medio del bosque Hinata y zafiro estaban corriendo viendo el resplandor carmesí y dorado como el fuego, las dos hembras estaban corriendo mientras Hinata sentía como su gema estaba brillando y palpitando-

 _¿Que está pasando? Puedo sentir como mis poderes aumentan y se sobresalen_ -pensó Hinata preocupada- _rayos...no puedo...soportar_ -Hinata cayó de rodillas expulsando fuego del cuerpo-

¿Que tienes Hinata? -dijo Zafiro sorprendía viendo como Hinata rugía y movía la cola- ¿una bola de pelo? ¿Celo?

¡No! -gritó Hinata molesta- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Aaaaa! ¡Mi poder se sale de control! -Hinata se sujeto las costillas y gritó liberando fuego del cuerpo, Zafiro se alejó de ella y vio como Hinata estaba en su Nivel Maestro-

¿Que te paso? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida-

Es mi nivel maestro -dijo Hinata sorprendida- puedo sentir como mi gema está llamando poder en mi, siento que algo me está llamando más adelante, vamos tenemos que ir a ver que está pasando y que fue esa explosión de energía

Esta bien -dijo Zafiro sorprendida, las dos fueron corriendo en medio del bosque mientras tanto en la cascada Izanamy estaba mostrando su nueva forma, su cuerpo expulsaba vapor mientras sus alas estaban ardiendo y brillando en un tono rojizo, solo abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos en una pupila azul fuerte mientras un brillo blanco aparecía en ellos, Dark estaba sorprendido y alejado de la zona mientras Wildefang estaba viendo todo de forma curiosa-

 _¿Qué pasa? Siento que mi cuerpo entero está ardiendo -_ pensó Izanamy sorprendido viendo su cuerpo- _Mi cuerpo está expulsando una gran cantidad de energía, y también_ -vio sus manos y las apretó liberando energía de ellas- _también puedo sentir como he sobrepasado todas mis fuerzas, si estoy más arriba de lo pensado, he sobrepasado cada límite que he tenido_ -Izanamy sólo vio a Wildefang frente a él-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Wildefang sorprendido- hace sólo un momento él era un guerrero muy débil ahora puedo sentir como su poder sobrepaso su propio nivel hace unos momentos, bueno no importa que hayas aumentado tus poderes sólo un poco igual no me ganaras

Puedes decir todo lo que quieras pero igual yo voy a ganar -dijo Izanamy serio- la verdadera pelea indica ahora -vió a Phoenix en el suelo y ella solo camino para esconderse entre el bosque- ahora -sólo dio un paso y avanzó rápido, Wildefang solo vio el resplandor y saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque, cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy terminó derrapando en el suelo dejando un rastro de fuego y viento, el suelo se quemó mientras Izanamy terminó a varios metros alejando de Wildefang-

¡Es muy rápido! -dijo Dark sorprendido, Wildefang solo se quedó en guardia pero Izanamy apareció a su derecha lanzando una patada pero Wildefang solo recibió la patada en la cara alejándose por el golpe, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y apareció detrás de el dandole una patada en la espalda, Wildefang solo gritó y terminó siendo lanzando contra unas rocas destruyendolas con el cuerpo, Wildefang solo se levantó molesto y expulsó energía cubriendo su cuerpo de descargas-

Aaaaggh...ese es el poder del Modo Sagrado...-dijo Dark sorprendido-

¡Desgraciado! -Wildefang sólo avanzó corriendo- ¡No te sientas superior sólo porque tus poderes hayan aumentado un poco! -Izanamy sólo gritó y los dos avanzaron Izanamy abrió sus alas y saltó impulsandose, los dos chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida pero Izanamy esquivó un golpe inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, levantó el brazo deteniendo una patada y levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe frente a él, Wildefang estaba gritando lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy los esquivaba o bloqueaba sin dificultad, Izanamy se agachó y se levantó lanzando un golpe con su codo derecho, Wildefang se quejó recibiendo el golpe en el hocico, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco, solo avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Wildefang solo se quejó mientras Izanamy lo siguió empujando hasta lanzarlo al agua con fuerza, Wildefang terminó impactando en la cascada pero se levantó de nuevo, Wildefang gritó y levantó los brazos formando una gran esfera de descargas moradas, sólo la sujetó con fuerza y la lanzó, Izanamy sólo vio que esa gran esfera era de su tamaño, solo se quedó de pie esperando el ataque, extendió el brazo derecho y creó una esfera de fuego de un tamaño algo pequeño, el ataque llegó con él y se detuvo mientras la esfera de fuego estaba formando un ligero agujero en el centro, Izanamy solo aplicó poca fuerza y terminó destruyendo la esfera de Wildefang causando que explotara, frente a Izanamy sólo había pequeños rastros de fuego mientras la tierra se quemaba ligeramente-

¡¿Lo deshizo?! -gritó Wildefang sorprendido-

 _Así es, el poder de las bestias sagradas no es un chiste, no es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera ya que nuestro poder es casi celestial y tenemos contacto con la naturaleza misma_ -pensó Phoenix sonriendo- _esto eres solo el poder que me quedaba pero fusionado con su poder aumento todavía más, vamos Guerrero del sol usa todo tu potencial ahora_ -Izanamy solo abrió las alas y se impulsó con fuerza dejando una onda de sonido y viento frente a el, Wildefang gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy abrió sus alas y s impulso elevándose y rodeó a Wildefang quedando detrás de él, solo giró y le dio una patada en la espalda, Wildefang se quejó pero Izanamy volvió a girar y le sujeto de la cara, solo se impulsó y estrelló a Wildefang en la cascada, se impulsó con las alas y arrastró a Wildefang por las rocas mientras él gritaba de dolor, lo levantó y después lo golpeó en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra el agua, Izanamy bajo con cuidado pero el agua se abrió por un grito de Wildefang y su energía, Wildefang saltó y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy la desvió con un golpe de su brazo, Wildefang solo cayó de nuevo al suelo e Izanamy cayó en el suelo y extendió su brazo izquierdo frente a Wildefang, Izanamy solo liberó fuego en forma de una llamarada mientras Wildefang solo gritaba siendo herido y arrastrado hasta impactar en un lado causando una explosión, Izanamy se acercó a ver donde estaba Wildefang y lo vio tirado en el suelo casi quemado por completo-

Maldito...aaah -Wildefang estaba agonizaba por el ataque-

Este es el poder del Modo Sagrado -dijo Dark sorprendido-

Tu..tu...pagarás por esto...no creas...que...Berseck se quedará de brazos cruzados -dijo Wildefang molesto-

Berseck de nuevo -dijo Izanamy serio- no importa donde escuche ese nombre siempre lo hacen ustedes que matan por placer

El...es...nuestro...líder...y tu desciendes...del igual que yo -dijo Wildefang sonriendo, Izanamy se sorprendió un poco y se acercó sujetando a Wildefang del cuello-

¡¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?! ¡¿Por que me busca?! ¡¿Que es lo que quiere de mi?! -Izanamy grito molesto pero las heridas de Wildefang hicieron efecto haciendo que el diera un último grito solo para morir en sus brazos, Izanamy solo grito lanzando el cuerpo de Wildefang a otro lado-

Vaya realmente no tienes mucha paciencia -Dark se acercó con calma mientras Izanamy se quedó en guardia- realmente debiste esperar para eliminarlo te hubiera dado información importante

Entonces tú responderás por el -dijo Izanamy molesto- dime ¿quien es Berseck? ¿Qué quiere de mi? ¿Y porque los beta atacan las aldeas?

Wildefang era un veta claro, pero era el más débil de todos los beta -dijo Dark sonriendo- tal vez no lo recuerdes por esa herida en tu cabeza pero tú le quitaste algo importante a mi padre, Berseck, ahora el lo reclama para estar completo

Hmp no te lo entregaré -dijo Izanamy serio- no tendrás el poder del Modo Sagrado

Ese poder es el más grande de todo el mundo -dijo Dark serio- eres un estupido Raizar si crees que te puedes quedar con el poder que por derecho es nuestro y la tierra también será reclamada para nosotros deberías unirtenos para pelear contra los guardianes

No lo permitiré -dijo Izanamy serio- yo jamás aceptaría ese tipo de propuesta

Me da lo mismo si crees que es algo horrible matar a la gente solo para restablecer el orden en todo el mundo -dijo Dark calmado-

¿El orden? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Así es tal vez no lo ves ahora pero no el tiempo verás de que restableciendo el orden en el mundo y bajando el número de los seres vivos podremos sobrevivir -dijo Dark calmado-

Estas enfermo y loco de remate -dijo Izanamy serio- no te daré mi poder ni permitiré que te vayas de aquí -Izanamy expulsó energía y quedó en guardia, Dark solo expulsó energía negra creando una onda de viento empujando a Izanamy un poco, Dark lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando una onda de energía pero Izanamy grito y extendió su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe de energía, el ataque se dispersó e Izanamy solo avanzó de un paso lanzando un golpe pero Dark sacó sus garras lanzando un golpe directo pero Izanamy solo terminó del otro lado derrapando, notó un corte en su mejilla y en Dark un corte en su brazo izquierdo, los dos estaban gruñendo un poco viéndose de frente, avanzaron corriendo y expulsaron energía chocando entre ellos causando una onda de energía por el impacto, los dos estaban peleando algo rápido mientras se escuchaban varios impactos y golpes en el campo, el suelo temblaba un poco mientras algunas rocas y plantas eran levantadas y destruidas por las ondas de sonido, Izanamy esquivó un golpe y lanzó un golpe pero Dark le sujeto el brazo desde la muñeca y lanzó un golpe pero pero Izanamy le sujeto la mano, los dos estaban forcejeando mientras el suelo se agrietaba un poco y temblaba por la energía, los dos estaban forcejeando pero Dark lo soltó e Izanamy lanzó una patada de forma lateral pero Dark desapareció en la oscuridad, cuando Izanamy se dio cuenta estaba siendo rodeado por un viento de energía negra y carmesí, Izanamy grito y liberó fuego girando un poco, ambas energías chocaron creando una explosión en el campo e Izanamy saltó impulsándose golpeando a Dark en el cuerpo, lo sujeto con fuerza y lo estrelló contra la cascada causando un fuerte impacto, Izanamy grito lanzando un golpe pero Dark grito liberando energía empujando a Izanamy, Dark solo apareció frente a Izanamy dandole una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra unos árboles, Dark extendió los brazos creando una esfera negra con destellos rojos y la disparó, Izanamy grito expulsando energía y extendió los brazos liberando un tornado de fuego concentrado-

Los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión mientras las descargas eran liberadas de la colisión, algunas descargas caían al suelo formando agujeros por el impacto, los dos estaban gruñendo empujando los ataques pero el ataque de Dark aumentó de tamaño cubriendo el ataque de Izanamy-

¡Explota! -Dark grito apretando su puño derecho y la esfera giró causando una irrite explosión negra de energía, Izanamy solo grito siendo cubierto por la energía, Dark sonrió pero vio dagas de fuego avanzar frente a el, solo le dio dos golpes con los brazos a los ataques desviándolos y causando que se destruyeran, Izanamy solo avanzó frente a él, Dark lanzó un golpe pero sol le dio a una ilusión causando que la ilusión desapareciera, Izanamy solo llegó por detrás y sujeto a Dark con sus brazos-

¡Te confiaste! -dijo Izanamy serio, dio un salto y expulsó fuego cubriendo a ambos con el, se elevaron un poco más en el aire e Izanamy giró cayendo de cabeza y soltó a Dark dejando que comenzara a caer contra el suelo, Dark grito y extendió los brazos liberando energía causando que el fuego se deshiciera, solo giro e Izanamy espero algún sonido de impacto pero no escucho nada, cuando se dio cuenta salto esquivando un ataque viendo que una daga de energía se había clavado en el suelo dejando un pequeño agujero, salto esquivando más ataques viendo que las dagas de energía iban directo contra el, Izanamy solo giro y extendió los brazos sujetando una esfera de energía morada, solo grito y expulsando energía desviando el ataque, se escuchó un zumbido e Izanamy se sorprendió viendo que Dark estaba detrás de él y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo contra un árbol, Izanamy solo giro y vio como Dark avanzó hacia el y le dio un olor en la cara empujándolo más, Izanamy se quejó pero levantó la cola sujetando el brazo de Dark, los atrajo mientras se sujetaba del suelo con más manos, se apoyó y le dio una patada con ambas piernas a Dark levantándolo un poco en el aire, Dark solo se quejó y vio como algo de fuego avanzó golpeándolo en el cuerpo, Izanamy estaba cubierto de fuego y había golpeado a Dark en el estómago, lo empujó haciendo que se quejara y escupiera algo de sangre, Dark se quejó y trató de atacarlo lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy solo desapareció cubriéndose en fuego, abrió las alas elevándose un poco y levantó los brazos entrelazando los dedos y dándole un golpe en la espalda empujándolo contra el suelo, Dark solo se quejó y se giro cayendo sobre su rodilla y una mano formando un agujero en el suelo, Izanamy solo cayó al suelo de pie calmadamente mientras Dark estaba respirando un poco agitado-

No lo haces nada mal -dijo Dark sonriendo- parece que te estás acostumbrando a tus poderes nuevos -Izanamy estaba expulsando algo de vapor mientras se colocaba en guardia-

 _Esto va mal, si el guerrero del sol continúa peleando su cuerpo no durará mucho tiempo, podría quemarse con todo ese poder nuevo_ -pensó Phoenix preocupada- _esta pelea debe acabar pronto el siguiente ataque podría ser el último_

 _Tengo que derrotarlo sino este poder me consumirá, puedo sentir como mi cuerpo esta ardiendo -_ pensó Izanamy preocupado viendo el vapor de su cuerpo- _sino tengo cuidado el fuego se esparcirá debo acabar con esto ya_

Bien vamos a terminar con esto -dijo Izanamy serio- ya no soporto tu presencia ni un minuto más además no me importa si tengo la energía de quien sabe quien en el cuerpo, o si soy alguien más, lo único que me importa es tener paz ahora

Que estupido -dijo Dark sonriendo- tu nunca tendrás paz, no después de como tu familia murió o mejor dicho como fue que yo y mi hijo matamos a tu familia

¡¿Que?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido-¿Tuu...tu...estuviste ahí? ¿Tu...los mataste?

Digamos que sí y no -dijo Dark sonriendo- solo yo se quien eres en verdad y lo qué pasó en tu pasado

Entonces ¡Dime! -Izanamy grito molesto viendo a Dark-

Je no tengo porque decirte nada -dijo Dark calmado- ¡Vine por una cosa y ese es el poder mi padre! ¡Y no dejare que te metas en mi camino!

Desgraciado -dijo Izanamy molesto, los dos expulsaron energía haciendo que el viento se moviera, los dos avanzaron chocando con fuerza, se escuchó un sonido de impacto y ambos crearon un campo de energía blanca, Zafiro y Hinata estaban corriendo viendo el resplandor y solo siguieron corriendo pero Hinata no lo pensó y saltó corriendo a cuatro patas más rápido-

¡Espera Hinata! ¡¿A donde vas?! -grito Zafiro molesta-

¡Voy por Izanamy! ¡Ya lo perdí una vez no lo pienso volver a perder! -Hinata avanzó corriendo más rápido, en el campo se escuchaban algunos impactos mientras el suelo temblaba entre golpes y aparecían descargas entre el choque de puños, Izanamy y Dark seguían peleando intercambiando golpes y patas, Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe y lanzó un golpe contra Dark y Dark se cruzó de brazos y giro lanzando una patada e Izanamy inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con el cuerpo esquivando el ataque, los dos siguieron peleando con fuerza liberando descargas de energías que caían entre las rocas causando destrozos y fuertes sonidos, Izanamy y Dark estaba peleando mientras el poder de ambos aumentaba, chocaron sus piernas en un fuerte impacto, los dos chocaron sus puños con fuerza varias veces causando fuertes impactos creando ondas de sonido mientras peleaban, se escucharon tres ondas de sonido mientras Dark e Izanamy estaban peleando, desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro lado peleando, avanzaron por una roca y saltaron chocando sus puños, se creó una onda de sonido mientras los dos se habian separado y el aura roja de Izanamy aumentó de tamaño-

Grrrr...-Izanamy gruñó sudando un poco mientras sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño un poco, los dos se alejaron y cayeron en otro extremo-

 _Se me acaba el tiempo debo llevarme la energía Ki, no queda de otra tendré que usar todo mi poder para hacerlo desmayarse_ -pensó Dark molesto- Bien ya se acabó la hora de jugar -saltó alejándose y expulsó energía- haré pedazos este lugar contigo y la bestia sagrada -levantó los brazos y comenzó a gruñir un poco concentrando algo de energía formando una esfera negra y morada con descargas, la esfera comenzó a formarse y a girar, el viento comenzó a soplar un poco e Izanamy notó como las rocas estaban comenzaron a levantarse-

¿Que...esta pasando? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Esa bola de energía...es muy extraña -dijo Phoenix sorprendida, el ataque de Dark comenzaba a hacerse más grande atrayendo el viento, las rocas y árboles, Izanamy solo vio como la esfera estaba expulsando más descargas atrayendo más rocas, Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho y liberó una bola de fuego, el ataque fue atraído a la esfera y terminó deshaciéndose en cenizas- se deshizo

Ese ataque no es normal -dijo Izanamy serio-

Así es, esta técnica esta hecha de energía elemental pura, el ataque está basado en los hoyos negros del universo, esta gran matas de energía seguirá creciendo hasta que trague todo lo que tenga al frente y eso significa que te tragará a ti -dijo Dark sonriendo- dime ¿que vas a hacer? Jajajaja

 _Energía elemental pura...será posible que ¿yo también pueda usarla..?_ -pensó Izanamy viendo el ataque-

Puedes usarla -dijo Phoenix calmada e Izanamy la vio- como Modo Sagrado tienes el poder para hacerlo, solo usa...el poder que te rodea...todo tiene vida, y si tiene vida entonces tiene energía, usa la energía de la naturaleza, usa la energía elemental pura

Bien trataré -dijo Izanamy calmado, solo cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento fluir a su alrededor directo a la técnica de Dark, estaba calmado, respiraba relajándose un poco y entonces pudo notar pequeños brillos, partículas de energía en tamaños muy pequeños- _Puedo sentirlo...todo esta conectado, la naturaleza, las plantas, el agua hasta los seres vivos, todo tiene energía...entonces...solo debo tomar prestada, todos...por favor denme un...poco de su energía -_ la energía apenas comenzó a juntarse e Izanamy junto sus manos frente a su pecho formando una esfera blanca-

Esta reunida -dijo Izanamy calmado, solo vio a Dark formando su técnica, solo la colocó frente a él haciendo la esfera más grande mientras Izanamy expulsó su propia energía cambiando el tono de la energía de blanca a anaranjada, solo siguió expulsando energía y levantó los brazos haciendo la esfera más grande y la sujetó en su mano derecha-

Espero que ya estés listo porque esta masa de energía absorberá todo lo que esté a su lado hasta tu propia energía -dijo Dark molesto, las rocas estaban temblando y levantándose por la masa de la energía, el viento soplaba con fuerza empujando más a Izanamy mientras Phoenix estaba un poco más lejos, Hinata por su parte llegó y vio a ambos en el campo- ¡Desaparece de una vez! ¡Agujero negro! -Dark empujó sus brazos disparando el ataque mientras Izanamy solo levantó el brazo-

No puedo dejar que sigas con vida para perjudicar a los demás -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¡Ve! ¡Nova Titánica! -Izanamy lanzó la esfera de energía, ambos ataques avanzaron aumentando de tamaño y chocaron causando un gran resplandor en el campo, todo estaba temblando mientras ambas esferas se empujaban causando una gran tensión en el campo, se liberaban descargas que chocaban con el suelo causando algunas explosiones, las rocas eran deshechas mientras sus fragmentos eran jalados por la presión de los ataques-

¡Grrrrrrr! -Izanamy estaba gruñendo extendiendo los brazos empujando su técnica- ¡avanza! ¡Avanza! ¡Avanza!

¡HAAAAAAAA OOOAAAAAARRGH! -Dark estaba gritando empujando más su ataque, ambos ataques estaban chocando entre ellos causando que sus figuras se deformaran un poco, ambos se empujaban causando una colisión entre ellos, parecía que el campo se deformaba por la presión de ambos y el empuje de energías-

Oh no esto era lo que temía -dijo Phoenix preocupada- la energía de ambos están grande y natural que puede deformar el espacio, si siguen así ese agujero negro aumentará de tamaño y todo Japón podría dejar de existir -el a pocas deformaba mientras los ataques seguían chocando pero Izanamy comenzó a notar algo-

Claro -Izanamy solo forcejeo y giro sus manos y su esfera de energía comenzó a girar un poco, y el ataque de Dark comenzó a girar también-

¿Que está haciendo? -dijo Dark confundido, noto como las descargas se desviaban por el campo golpeando el suelo pero también noto como su esfera se detuvo un momento y comenzó a girar de forma inversa- ¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡Un agujero negro no debería moverse así! ¡¿Que es lo que has hecho?!

En lugar de combatir entre fuerza y fuerza deberíamos hacer que se mezclaran -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, las dos esferas comenzaron a girar hasta que terminaron comprimiéndose entre ellas, las esferas terminaron comprimiéndose hasta que terminaron expandiéndose en una fuerte explosión creando un resplandor blanco- ¡AAAAAAARGH!

¡AAAAAAAAAAARRGH! -los dos gritaron mientras Hinata y Phoenix vieron la gran explosión y el resplandor blanco las segó, todo el lugar terminó temblando con fuerza liberando una onda de sonido que empujó los árboles doblándolos un poco, el suelo se agrietó más mientras el cielo parecía que cambiaba de color por las luces, todo se calmó en un momento, Zafiro estaba saliendo entre algunas rocas y arena, Zafiro solo giro un poco y se levantó viendo todo un poco borroso-

Aaah que...¿Que fue eso? -dijo Zafiro confundida, levantó la mirada notando como las nubes estaban formando un ciclón mientras el aire parecía girar formando un ligero tifón- del ambiente...no, la naturaleza ha cambiado demasiado, una fuerza mucho mayor la cambio -Zafiro solo se preocupó y siguió corriendo, en el campo, se veían unas flamas formando un capullo y este se deshizo mostrando a Izanamy protegiendo a Phoenix con su cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo estaba algo lastimado, parte de su armadura también estaba destruida con alas deshecha solo la derecha aún seguía formada y las heridas de su cuerpo se notaban-

Ese ataque fue devastador ¿que hiciste? -dijo Phoenix confundida-

Ese ataque estaba hecho de masa de energía pura, un poder oscuro muy alto, pero entonces noté que estaba girando en sentido contrario a mi ataque, la razón de que pudiera absorber todo lo que lo rodeaba era el ojo de la tormenta en su centro, ahí estaba la clave, al aumentar la velocidad de mi ataque y hacer mayor su masa poco a poco degradando la masa del ataque de mi oponente, cuando perdió la masa suficiente quedó a merced de mi técnica y desapareció explotando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero aunque esa técnica fue demasiado poderosa en la explosión no hace falta decir que ya no tengo más resistencia al Modo Sagrado, tus flamas me consumen lentamente

Así es y es lo peor pero creo tener una forma de sellarlas -Phoenix cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió extendiendo las deshaciendo el Modo Sagrado dejando a Izanamy en su forma normal con la gema cambiada, en el centro estaba un ave abriendo las alas como un grabado dorado en el interior- ya esta, cada vez que necesites del Modo Sagrado las flamas serán liberadas pero estas te consumirán poco a porte recomiendo que no lo uses por periodos largos más de los que tu cuerpo no pueda soportar o de lo contrario terminará siendo consumido

Entendido -dijo Izanamy calmado, se levantó y vio el campo- el está vivo por aquí, Phoenix no pierdas tiempo y vete, lo mejor es que estés a salvo

¿Estas seguro? -dijo Phoenix sorprendida-

Si -dijo Izanamy serio- escucha el monte fuji es un lugar sagrado y un volcán, podrás recuperar tu fuerza en poco tiempo, pero no pierdas tiempo, vete

Entendido Gracias y buena suerte -dijo Phoenix calmada, Izanamy asintió mientras ella abrió las alas y aleteo para irse volando, Izanamy solo suspiro y cayó de rodillas tranquilizando su pulso, en otro lado Hinata salió de fuego dorado mostrando su Modo Explosivo, ella se acercó al campo y se sorprendió de ver a Izanamy, lo vio de pies a cabeza, de cola a espalda, cabeza orejas, ojos, se veía totalmente diferente pero ella sabía que era el, jamás olvidaría su aspecto de Modo Oscuro, ella lloró un poco al verlo y corrió con fuerza, tropezó un poco pero mantuvo el paso, siguió corriendo sonriendo pero Izanamy solo se puso de pie viendo a otro lado y vio una roca moverse, apretó la mirada solo espero un momento-

¡Izanamy! -Izanamy reaccionó y vio a Hinata llorando y avanzó atrapándolo en sus brazos, Izanamy se sorprendió un momento y la vio llorando- estas vivo, estas vivo, gracias al cielo, gracias al cielo -Izanamy estaba sorprendido y le tocó la cabeza-

 _Ella...ella...siento que la conozco de hace tiempo...y siento que...me duele verla llorar_ -pensó Izanamy sorprendido, solo la acaricio un poco- oye...-Hinata lo vio y lo sujeto de las mejillas- espera..yo -Hinata solo lo atrajo y le dio un beso en los labios, Izanamy se sorprendió pero por un momento lo sintió algo familiar, Hinata se alejó un poco confundida, solo lo vio a los ojos podía notar como estaba confundido como sino pudiera reconocerla con solo verla-

¿Mi amor? -dijo Hinata confundida, Izanamy estaba sorprendido pero luego apretó los dientes y se colocó frente a Hinata empujándola alejándola de un ataque de energía, se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque de energía y terminó siendo empujado mientras sus heridas derramaban algo de sangre, los protectores de su cuerpo habían caído al suelo destruidos con manchas de sangre y su ropa estaba más rota-

Desgraciado conque seguías con vida -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Dark levantándose de entre las rocas-

Maldito -dijo Dark molesto, expulsó energía y creó una espada de energía, Izanamy solo extendió su brazo izquierdo y su espada maldita apareció enredando su cadena en su brazo- Me las pagaras -Dark avanzó corriendo igual que Izanamy, los dos lánzaron un corte vertical chocando sus armas creando un resplandor blanco en el campo, los dos forcejearon un poco mientras sus espadas liberaban ese resplandor, Dark lanzó una patada pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque y le dio un golpe a Dark en la cara empujándolo un poco, Dark solo lanzó un corte en diagonal e Izanamy solo colocó la espada bloqueando el ataque creando una explosión de energía entre ambos pero la magnitud fue baja apenas crearon un resplandor entre ellos- con que estas débil

No solo yo, tú también -dijo Izanamy calmado, expulsó energía carmesí del cuerpo y se sujetó el pecho un momento- demonios otra vez

Al parece tienes tantas fuerzas en el cuerpo que ya ni sabes que hacer -dijo Dark sonriendo, solo se quedó en guardia viendo a Izanamy- me llevaré esa energía

Tendrás que matarme primero -dijo Izanamy serio y avanzó corriendo-

Eso será un placer -dijo Dark sonriendo, los avanzaron corriendo, y saltaron chocando sus armas con fuerza creando una ligera onda de sonido, Dark empujó a Izanamy y lanzó un corte diagonal pero Izanamy bloqueó el golpe colocando su espada de forma horizontal y lo detuvo, se giro y le dio una patada en el cuerpo, lo empujó e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe directo pero Dark colocó la espada frente a su pecho deteniendo el golpe, Dark deshizo la espada y concentró la energía en su puño, lanzó un golpe liberando energía e Izanamy se alejó y grito golpeando de forma vertical el ataque de Dark, solo forcejeo un poco y deshizo el ataque cortándolo en dos, se agachó y avanzó de un salto, sujeto la espada con ambas manos y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando energía, Dark solo lo esquivó pero una ráfaga de energía se alejó un poco y le dio un corte en el hombro izquierdo-

¿Como me...? -dijo Dark sorprendido, Izanamy grito, Dark levantó la mirada viejo que Izanamy estaba lanzando un corte directo hacia el cayendo en picada, Dark salto esquivando el ataque e Izanamy golpeó el suelo con fuerza con la espada liberando algunas rocas, Izanamy grito y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando energía negra y roja, Dark solo extendió los brazos y sujetó la Nereida, solo forcejeo un poco deteniendo el ataque, forcejeo un poco pero Hinata gruñó y concentró fuego en su mano izquierda, Dark solo grito un poco y liberó energía haciendo que el ataque de Izanamy terminara explotando causando poco daño, Dark solo vio a su izquierda y se sorprendió de ser golpeado con fuego cubriéndolo de humo, Izanamy se sorprendió y vio a Hinata en su forma de Nivel Maestra-

Esa tigresa...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¡Oye ¿qué haces?!

¿Como que, qué hago? -dijo Hinata molesta- te ayudo, no puedes hacer esto solo

Tengo y debo -dijo Izanamy molesto- el ya está cansado y si peleamos los dos será una desventaja para el, no sería justo ni honorable pelear contra alguien que está débil

Este no es momento de ser honorable Izanamy, no sabes lo que pasará si dejamos seguir con vida a ese maldito sujetó -dijo Hinata molesta- te arrepentirás si lo dejas vivir -Izanamy solo gruñó los dos vieron dos ataques de energía que avanzaron hacia ellos, Izanamy grito y extendió su espada golpeando el centro del ataque, Hinata grito y creó dos espadas de fuego, le dio un corte cruzado al ataque y ambos los deshicieron, los dos vieron a Dark herido pero molesto y expulsando energía-

No soy débil...no estoy derrotado -dijo Dark molesto- ¡AUN NO TERMINAMOS CON ESTO! -grito con fuerza liberando energía empujando a ambos un poco, Izanamy solo quedó en guardia expulsando energía, Hinata solo expulsó fuego del cuerpo- los matare a manos de ser necesario

Esto era lo que temía -dijo Hinata molesta, Dark solo avanzó rápido y le di un golpe a Hinata en su estómago, Hinata se quejó pero trató de atacar a Dark levantando el brazo y una de sus espadas, Dark solo gruñó y extendió su brazo izquierdo sujetando la muñeca de Hinata, expulsó energía y empujó a Hinata un poco haciendo que derrapara sus pies en el suelo, Dark avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte con su espada de energía, el corte fue horizontal pero Hinata grito lanzando un corte cruzado liberando fuego, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, Dark grito y salto alejándose más, extendió los brazos haciendo que todo cambiara un poco, las rocas fueron levantándose envueltas en energía morada, Izanamy solo cayó en una de un salto y volvió a saltar para tratar de atacar a Dark, Dark solo levantó su mano izquierda cubriéndola de energía, Izanamy lanzó un golpe directo y golpeó la mano de Dark, forcejeo un poco tratando de clavar su espada pero solo fue empujado, Izanamy comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, se giro y vio como Hinata avanzó envuelta en fuego, Hinata se elevó y cayó en picada tratando de atacar a Dark, Dark levantó los brazos formando una esfera de energía pero Izanamy tomó las cadenas de su espada y las lanzó hacia Dark sujetándole las manos, Dark se sorprendió un momento e Izanamy jaló las cadenas desviando el ataque de Dark hacia otro extremo causando una explosión entre las rocas, Hinata grito y bajo liberando fuego, Dark grito y creó un campo de energía morada deteniendo el ataque de Hinata, forcejeo un poco pero el fuego de Hinata se dispersó debido al ataque oscuro, Hinata se alejó igual que Dark, Izanamy giró y cayó de piden una roca clavando su espada en ella, Dark solo terminó alejado y Hinata estaba aleteando cayendo en una roca, los tres estaban distanciados viéndose entre ellos-

Dark extendió las manos y liberó una pequeña esfera negra de energía, la esfera avanzó y comenzó a atraer todas las rocas junto a Hinata e Izanamy, los dos vieron la esfera aumentar de tamaño e Izanamy y Hinata gritaron lanzando un golpe liberando dos esferas de energía, los dos ataques le dieron a la esfera causando una explosión en el campo, Hinata saltó alejándose del lugar e Izanamy igual, los dos estaban más alejados viendo algunas rocas caer y entre algunas estaba Dark expulsando energía, Dark grito y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando energía en pequeñas esferas de energía, Izanamy y Hinata saltaron alejándose de los ataques causando ligeras explosiones, Izanamy solo vio como Dark creó una lanza de energía y desapareció creando un sonido zumbante, como si algo hubiera sido roto en su movimiento, lo busco y Dark apareció detrás de él, Izanamy se giró deteniendo el ataque pero el golpe lo empujó alejándolo más, Hinata gritó y extendió los brazos liberando algo de fuego concentrando en un rayo, Dark solo grito y lanzó la lanza golpeando el centro del ataque de Hinata, los dos ataques forcejearon un momento y la lanza de Dark tomó ventaja sobre el ataque de Hinata deshaciéndolo, Hinata se sorprendió y saltó alejándose del ataque, el ataque de Dark terminó causando una fuerte explosión empujando a Hinata e Izanamy directo al suelo, Dark sólo avanzó de nuevo y saltó levantando los brazos, cayó golpeando el suelo liberando una onda de energía que giró golpeando a Izanamy y Hinata en el cuerp, los dos terminaron golpeados e impactado contra algunas rocas, Dark estaba sudando y respirando poco agitado, el suelo tembló y se levantaron algunas rocas, Dark terminó sobre un pilar siendo rodeado de algunas rocas, Hinata e Izanamy se pusieron de pie y avanzaron corriendo, saltaron entre algunas rocas y avanzaron hacia donde estaba Dark, Hinata saltó de una roca a otra acercándose más, cuando llegó lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Dark se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque, le dio un golpe a Hinata en el cuerpo haciendo que se quejara, Hinata se quejó pero giró y le dio una patada a Dark en la patada, solo avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el mentón empujándolo un poco, Dark se quejó y Hinata solo gruñó lanzando un golpe diagonal con su garra, Dark le sujetó la muñeca y expulsó energía creando un campo de energía, la lastimó un poco haciéndola gritar-

Hinata se quejó siendo golpeada por la energía pero Dark la golpeó en el estómago con su mano libere, liberó energía formando una esfera de energía y saltó empujando a Hinata, Hinata solo grito y terminó siendo lanzada contra unas rocas, Hinata impacto con fuerza pero Dark terminó en otro pilar, Izanamy grito y cayó pateando a Dark en su espalda enterrándolo entre las rocas, Izanamy grito y expulsó energía carmesí y dorada, estaba casi transformado solo que en lugar de su camisa blanca y roja estaba usando una armadura roja con bordes dorados y el dibujo de un sol dorado en el pecho, usaba un cinturón dorado con partes rojas, muñequeras rojas con borde dorado y botas rojas con un pantalón negro, Izanamy estaba sujetando su espada con ambas manos expulsando energía de su cuerpo y ella, pero Dark estaba protegido con otra barrera deteniendo el golpe, Dark solo grito y liberó una esfera de energía empujando a Izanamy hacia el aire, Dark solo grito y extendió el brazo izquierdo liberando más energía en forma de pequeñas flechas, Izanamy grito y comenzó a mover su espada deteniendo los ataques, los ataques de Dark avanzaban entre los ataques de Izanamy, le dieron un corte en su hombro izquierdo, otro corte en ambos brazos, uno que otro en sus muslos, siguió recibiendo ataques por el cuerpo hasta que soltó la espada y terminó cayendo, Izanamy se quejó y tomó su espada, giró pero Dark avanzó hacia el, una llamarada apareció golpeando a Dark en el cuerpo y lo alejó, Izanamy se sorprendió y vio como Hinata avanzó golpeando a Dark en el cuerpo alejándolo más, Hinata se giró y le dio una patada a Dark en el cuerpo alejándolo y estrellándolo contra unas rocas causando un fuerte impacto, Hinata terminó siendo sujetada por Izanamy y terminaron cayendo en una roca, ambos estaban en una columna de rocas estaban demasiado del suelo y la columna temblaba un poco, en medio de las rocas Dark expulsó energía y levantó los brazos formando una gran esfera negra con descargas moradas, la esfera comenzó a girar mientras Hinata se preparó expulsando energía, Izanamy guardó su espada y expulsó energía, cubrieron sus manos con esa energía mientras Dark grito y extendió los brazos hacia el frente empujando la esfera, Izanamy y Hinata gritaron extendiendo los brazos liberando un remolino de fuego negro, ambos ataques avanzaron y chocaron causando una colisión entre ambos ataques, estaban forcejeando un poco empujando los ataques hasta que estos terminaron explotando cubriendo todo de humo.

Dark grito y avanzó golpeando a Hinata en el cuerpo, Hinata se quejó pero sujetó el brazo de Dark liberando fuego, Dark grito trato de soltarse pero no pudo, Hinata lo tenía muy viendo sujetado hasta que escucho como Izanamy estaba gritando, Dark levantó la mirada y vio como Izanamy cayó en picada lanzando un golpe envuelto en energía dorada y carmesí, lo golpeó empujándolo contra la roca mientras Hinata se alejó aleteando, Izanamy solo estaba empujando a Dark contra el suelo liberando energía, Dark estaba molesto gruñendo tratando de apartarlo pero no podía, Izanamy terminó gritando impactando a Dark en el suelo causando una fuerte explosión de energía, las energías se liberaron causando una explosión, los dos fueron lanza dos contra otro extremo y cayeron rodando por el suelo, las heridas en el cuerpo de Izanamy eran más notables que en Dark-

Haaaf ese...sujetó no se muere con nada -dijo Izanamy cansado, Hinata se acercó aleteando y se que o junto a Izanamy-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Si por ahora -dijo Izanamy cansado, los dos se pusieron de pie y en guardia al ver a Dark ponerse de pie-

Grrrrr... _Jamás pensé que estos dos me harían pasar un mal momento_ -pensó Dark molesto- _Sino acabado con esto rápido ambos me van a matar, debo distraerlos, separarlos, hacer que se distraigan y cuando menos lo esperen robarle el poder a Izanamy, tendré que usar otra técnica, no queda de otra, me quedaré sin energía pero servirá_ -Dark apretó los puños y sus músculos se tensaron-

Ten cuidado tiene algo pensado -dijo Izanamy serio, Hinata asintió y se quedó en guardia, ambos esperaron y vieron a Dark expulsar energía, la energía se volvió negra y extendió los brazos golpeando el suelo liberando la energía, el suelo vibró un poco mientras los pies de ambos fueron cubiertos con energía negra y morada- ¡Cuidado! -trataron de saltar pero una fuerza los mantenía adheridos al suelo-

¡¿Que está pasando?! ¡No puedo moverme! -grito Hinata preocupada viendo sus pies- no puedo...estoy atorada como si algo me jalara al suelo

Debe ser otra de las técnicas de gravedad de Dark -dijo Izanamy serio forcejeando tratando de moverse, Dark avanzó corriendo y golpeó a Izanamy en la cara levantándolo un poco, Izanamy se quejó pero del suelo se crearon látigos de energía que lo sujetaron del cuello y brazos, Izanamy forcejeo un poco tratando de zafarse pero no podía, las ataduras parecían una masa hecha de energía, Izanamy estaba atrapado sin poder moverse-

Bien así no me causarás problemas -dijo Dark molesto, Hinata gruño expulsando fuego de su cuerpo- ahora a lo que vine -extendió sus manos expulsando energía volviendo sus manos moradas-

¡Aléjate de el! -grito Hinata molesta, lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Dark grupo y extendió su brazo izquierdo abriendo la mano, detuvo el ataque creando una explosión frente a el, el humo se dispersó pero la mano de Dark estaba herida mostrando marcas negras-

Desgraciada -dijo Dark molesto, Izanamy estaba expulsando energía tratando de zafarse pero aún no lo lograba- ni intentes forcejear más, mientras más poder expulses menos lo lograrás, con el cuerpo y poder corrompidos con el poder de Berseck posees una aura tan maligna como la mía, jamás romperás esos látigos de energía sino con energía blanca, Izanamy estaba gruñendo, Hinata estaba gruñendo expulsando energía pero Dark extendió su mano derecha y luego la bajó haciendo que Hinata cayera al suelo cubierta de energía morada- tú ni me gruñas, sé muy bien que posees el poder dorado del modo Explosivo

Ya me ocuparé de ti más tarde -dijo Dark molesto, se acercó a Izanamy le dio un golpe justo en el estómago, Izanamy se quejó mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba un poco, Dark estaba gruñendo tomando una energía negra y carmesí del cuerpo de Izanamy-

¡GGGGG RROAAAAAARHH! -Izanamy solo grito sintiendo como la energía negra y carmesi salía de su cuerpo pasando a manos de Dark, en las manos de Dark estaba formándose una pequeña esfera negra pero Izanamy solo perdió su forma y cayó de rodillas mientras su cuerpo expulsaba energía negra y carmesí- ¡AAAAAAAAGH! -Dark estaba gruñendo y terminó siendo empujando al suelo por una masa de energía carmesí y negra, cuando se levantó vio su mano derecha envuelta en energía negra y carmesí, Dark solo estaba gruñendo su mano y se sorprendió.

¡¿Que?! ¡No puede ser! ¡No es verdad! -grito Dark molesto- ¡¿donde está el resto?! -Zafiro terminó llegando algo cansado, extendió los brazos y lanzó una esfera de energía golpeando a Dark en el pecho alejándolo de Izanamy, Izanamy estaba cansado y débil mientras la masa de energía lo consumía poco a poco- maldito, ya no puedo hacer nada solo llevarme este poco de energía, ya nos volveremos a ver -Dark se envolvió en energía negra y comenzó a desaparecer del lugar, Zafiro solo avanzó corriendo viendo a Izanamy y Hinata siendo absorbidos por la energía-

¡No! ¡Noooo! -Zafiro grito asustada viendo a Izanamy sumergir su cuerpo-

¡No te volveré a perder! -grito Hinata asustada acercándose a Izanamy y lo sujetó del cuerpo- ¡Zafiro ve a china! ¡Busca a los guardianes legendarios! ¡Los maestros Byakun, Po, James y Boa! -Hinata grito sujetando a Izanamy- búscalos rápido, diles que es una emergencia, que deben estar unidos contra el ataque de Berseck, hazlo o este podrá ser el fin de todo -Zafiro estaba asustada viendo como Hinata e Izanamy eran absorbidos por la energía hasta desaparecer en ella-

Si lo haré...-dijo Zafiro sorprendida, mientras Hinata solo gritaba sujetando a Izanamy siendo llevados por la energía hasta un punto oscuro, Zafiro solo cayó de rodillas viendo el lugar vacío-


	24. Chapter 24

_**La luz que disipa las tinieblas**_

Poco antes de la batalla contra Dark y la aparición del Modo Sagrado del fuego, en el valle de la Paz había pasado algo más extraño y desconocido, era la mira de la noche, Tigresa, Mono y Po estaban caminando en medio Del Valle viendo como todo estaba en calma-

Pues no noto nada fuera de lo común, ¿Po estás seguro de que sentiste algo extraño? -dijo Mono calmado-

Les digo la verdad, esta vez mis instintos no me fallan -dijo Po calmado- hay una energía oscura por aquí cerca, algo nos rodea y al valle -Tigresa estaba olfateando el aire y afinó sus oídos moviéndolos de un lado-

Pues ya te dije no noto nada fuera de lo ordinario, nada en el aire ha cambiado -dijo Tigresa calmada- Po está bien desde hace semanas han pasado sucesos extraños, primero esa energía negra que emergió de Japón, el fuego en forma de pájaro qué pasó volando hace días, debes relajarte un poco, todo estará bien

Si tienes razón, mejor ya vamos a descansar un poco -dijo Po calmado-

Si ya son como las tres de la mañana ya no aguanto el sueño -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Ustedes adelántense yo iré a investigar a ver si encuentro algo diferente, regresaré cuando tenga algo -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Solo ten cuidado Tigresa -dijo Po calmado, Tigresa asintió y saltó a cuatro patas directo al techo, solo estaba ahí y comenzó a olfatear sin detectar nada, asintió y corrió rodeando el valle mientras Po y Mono se retiraban caminando, entre algunos árboles estaba Sadica sonriendo viendo a Tigresa alejarse-

Hmmmm ya veo así que la gatita está preocupada así como su oso -dijo Sadica sonriendo- ella tiene muy buenos instintos veamos si puedo usarlos para aplicar mi plan, jejeje estas noches estarán llenas de sangre -Sadica sonrió mostrando sus colmillos sin dejar de ver a Tigresa, después de esa noche llegó la mañana, los animales estaban comenzando su día como cualquier otro, el señor pin estaba barriendo su tienda, las cabras salían a regar las flores todo parecía normal pero una cerda estaba caminando por el valle y giró por un callejón; solo escucho algo cae y su rostro de paz fue cambiado por uno de miedo y pánico-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! -un fuerte grito fue lo suficientemente hizo que Po despertara de golpe de su cama, estaba sorprendido y lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a la cuna de su hija para verla dormir tranquilamente, solo toco su estómago y respiro más calmado, se giró y vio a Tigresa dormir en la cama-

 _¿Cuando fue que...?_ -fue lo único que pensó cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Grulla- ¿Grulla qué pasó?

Po rápido, te necesitan en el valle paso algo horrible -dijo Grulla preocupado y Po asintió- fue un homicidio -Po solo apretó mas la mirada y lo siguió, tardo en llegar al valle y vio una gran reunión de animales viendo por el callejón, Vibora y Mono estaban tratando de calmar a la ceda pero temblaba y lloraba un poco- ella fue la testigo, fue la primera en la escena, ella vio todo -Po camino un poco y se sorprendió como nunca, sus ojos temblaban mientras los abría mostrando todo el miedo que tenia-

Esto es...-dijo Po sorprendido viendo una mancha de sangre y algo oscuro en el suelo-

Si atacaron y masacraron a alguien pero esto fue salvajismo, hay pedazos de carne con mordidas -dijo Mantis preocupado-

Es como si hubiera sido una bestia o un monstruo -dijo Po sorprendido, se acercó con cuidado y tocó la pared, había marcas de nuevo en el muro- son zarpazos, de bestia

Si señor, parece que tenemos a un enemigo poderoso -dijo Mantis preocupado- ¿que sugiere que hagamos maestro Po

Mantengan todos la calma, buscaremos más tarde, traten de identificar a la victima, y Mantis quiero un molde de estas garras, pero para ayer -dijo Po serio y Mantis asintió, Po solo retrocedió y regresó al palacio, todos estaban haciendo lo que Po ordenó, buscaron testigos, alguna idea de quién era el cuerpo que encontraron, Mantis tomó un pedazo del bloque de la pared y vio más de cerca las garras, las tocó un poco pero sentía un mal presentimiento-

 _La forma de las garras, su profundidad...incluso su forma alargada de un brazo en movimiento_ -pensó Mantis serio- _No me cabe duda estas marcas fueron hechas por un tigre_ -Mantis solo tomó el bloque en sus brazos y se fue saltando, mientras tanto Po estaba viendo el estanque de lágrimas sagradas-

 _Esa energía...esa fuerte explosión de hace días...si era la misma de ese tal Berseck, pero se sentía rara...perdida,...como si tuviera muchas dudas pero a la vez parecía estar determinada a un propósito, tengo muchas dudas de lo que está pasando pero a la vez tengo miedo de lo que todo esto conlleva_ -pensó Po preocupado-

Po -Po reaccionó y vio a Tigresa cargando a Lu en sus brazos, Tigresa tenía ojeras en la cara y parecía estar cansada-

Tigresa, espera ¿que te paso? -dijo Po confundido y se acercó a ella para cargarlas a ambas, Po cargo a Tigresa y Tigresa no soltaba a su hija-

Creó que me desvelé mucho, je no se ni a que hora regresé pero solo sé que la niña necesita un cambio de pañal -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Como siempre te bandas pasando del límite, recuerda que ahora eres madre -dijo Po sonriendo- debes estará primero atento a la bebe y más debes cambiarla mas seguido no yo -Po sonrío pero Tigresa lo vio entrecerrando los ojos-

¿Que estas tratando de decir? ¿Que no la cuido bien? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

No, no estoy diciendo eso, a lo que me refiero es que yo la cambio todas las veces; no estaría mal que tú la cambiaras -dijo Po nervioso pero Tigresa lo pensó un poco y vio a Lu en sus brazos, Lu sonrió y extendió los brazos tocándole la cara-

Perdóname pequeña, tú madre es algo torpe pero tu papá es un bobo que no entiende a las mujeres -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Oye si las entiendo -dijo Po confundido- bien yo la cambio tú date un baño y te preparare algo para comer

No tengo hambre -dijo Tigresa calmada- estoy repleta

¿Repleta? ¿Comiste antes de entrar a la cama? -dijo Po confundido-

Creo que si, esto sólo pasa cuando como antes de dormir, cuando eso pasa amanezco con el estómago lleno y adolorido -dijo Tigresa confundida, Po solo levanto una ceja confundido y asintió-

Esta bien pero hoy la vigilancia lo haré con Grulla y Mantis, ha habido otro ataque al valle -dijo Po serio, Tigresa asintió calmada, ella entró al baño completamente desnuda, se metió en la tina y se relajó un momento, sólo se lavo la cara y vio sus garras, parecías haber sido usadas con regularidad, estaban un poco cortas, parecían que había sido talladas contra algo duro, estaba confundida, solo trataba de descansar un rato más-

 _¿Que hice ayer? Por mas que trato de recordar no puedo, solo recuerdo que estaba corriendo por el valle, y de ahí no hay más, no recuerdo mas_ -pensó Tigresa calmada- _mi cuerpo esta cansado, siento que estuve peleando y corriendo, me siento muy extraña como si algo se hubiera liberado_ -solo se relajó dejando que el agua la dejara descansar un poco más, la noche llego de nuevo y los aldeanos se fueron a esconder para evitar estar en las calles, mientras Po, Grulla y Mantis estaban caminando cargando una lámpara iluminando el lugar para ver alguna pista-

Bien deben estar atentos chicos -dijo Po calmado, todo parecía ser silencioso y tranquilo pero por dentro Grulla y Mantis estaban asustados y solo podían sudar un poco por los nervios, pasaron algunas horas y todo parecía normal en el valle, no había problemas solo silencios, Sadica por su parte estaba sobre una casa y sonrió viendo cómo Po y los demás estaban alejándose-

Bien creo que es hora de que mi bestia despierte -dijo Sadica sonriendo, chasqueó los dedos y sonrió mientras se levantaba y se retiraba en la oscuridad-

Po llevamos buscando por horas, si había algún problema por aquí creo que ya pasó -dijo Grulla nervioso viendo a los lados-

Si llevamos horas buscando, creo que deberíamos ir a descansar -dijo Mantis calmado-

Bueno, eso es un buen punto -dijo Po calmado- bien Mantis ven conmigo un momento, vayamos a rebién este lado, mientras Grulla regresa al palacio toma un descanso

Gracias maestro -dijo Grulla calmado y comenzó a aletear para irse, Po suspiro y siguió caminando, Grulla voló por unos minutos cuando noto que todo se cubrió de niebla-

Hay niebla...rayos no podré ver a si -Grulla bajo con cuidado y camino un poco viendo el lugar vacío- ok Grulla no te asustes, esto es...solo un..ligerito desvío, no existen los monstruos aterradores -camino con lentitud cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de él, se giró y se asustó un poco, solo camino un poco más aprisa cuando escucho un gruñido y el sonido de pequeñas piedras moviéndose- aunque...salir...corriendo con...miedo tampoco suena mal -Grulla solo aleteo y se fue volando siguiendo el camino, se escuchó un rugido y un se algo alto como tigre avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas persiguiéndolo, Grulla solo volaba lo más rápido que podía trató de aletear elevándose pero una bola de fuego avanzó hacia él y él giró esquivándolo, había más ataques hechos de fuego pero él volaba de forma rápida y en zigzag esquivando cada golpe hasta que terminó de pie en un muro y vio una figura en la oscuridad, tembló un poco al ver uno ojos rojos y un gruñido con fuerza, por el momento creyó que era un lobo pero había una segunda figura detrás de él caminando con cuidado a cuatro patas en cima del muro, Grulla solo tembló y vio a ambos animales rodeándolos-

En momentos así solo queda una cosa...que un hombre haría...-dijo Grulla nervioso y respiro hondo- ¡AYUDAAAAAA! -Grulla gritó con fuerza y Po levantó las oreja-

¿Escuchaste? Hay una mujer que necesita ayuda -dijo Po sorprendido-

Eso no fue una mujer, ese fue Grulla -dijo Mantis algo sorprendido, se escucho un fuerte rugido y ambos se vieron- y creo que encontró con la bestia

Tenemos que ir -dijo Po sorprendido y comenzó a correr para ir al lugar, se escucho un fuerte impacto y Grulla salió volando en medio del fuego, giró y extendió los brazos dando que el agua se moviera del suelo y saliera en forma de torrente golpeando al primer animal , el segundo parecía ser un tigre y este saltó para golpearlo en el cuerpo dejándole la marca de sus garras en el pecho-

¡AAAAAAAARGH! -Grulla gritó de dolor y terminó cayendo al suelo herido dejando una mancha del sangre con cortadas en el pecho, el tigre se estaba acercando rugiendo mostrando unos ojos completamente rojos con iris negra afilada- ¡Po!

¡Grulla! -gritó Po sorprendido y se acercó corriendo, el lobo y el tigre solo se alejaron corriendo y dejaron a Grulla en el suelo mientras Po vio como el lobo y el tigre estaban corriendo encima de los muros y se alejaron para perderse-

Se escaparon -dijo Mantis molesto- ¿que eran esas cosas?

No lo sé...pero se...que eran muy fuertes sobre todo el tigre -dijo Grulla cansado sujetándose el pecho con algunas cortadas en él derramando sangre-

¿Grulla como te sientes? -dijo Po sorprendido pero Grulla caminó un par de pasos y cayó al suelo respirando agitado- Grulla, resiste, solo respira, respira -Grulla solo pudo desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre mientras Sadica estaba viendo todo sentada en la cima del lugar, sonrió un poco y agitó un abanico frente a su cara-

Que mal, no pudimos conseguir una presa esta noche -dijo Sadica sonriendo- no importan, mañana de seguro vendrá a buscarnos el solo o con otro equipo, ahí matarán al que sigue o se lo pueden comer no me importa -cerró el abanico riendo un poco, la noche paso sin más inconvenientes, Po dejo a Grulla en la cama de su cuarto, Grulla estaba respirando agitado con vendas en el cuerpo que contenían el sangrado-

¿Como pasó esto? -dijo Vibora sorprendida, ella mojó un pañuelo en agua y lo puso sobre la frente de Grulla dejando que se calmara un poco-

Un tigre y un lobo, eran muy misteriosos -dijo Po calmado- no pude pelear contra ellos pero Grulla si, jamás debí apartarme de él o dejarlo solo

No te culpes Po, el lo hubiera querido así, sabes que nosotros somos los primeros al ir al peligro -dijo Mono calmado-

Si es verdad, pero esta vez casi perdemos a un buen compañero -dijo Po molesto- grrr maldicion, esta noche iré yo solo los cazaré y los eliminare lo juro

Po déjanos ayudarte, esto se está volviendo más peligroso -dijo Mantis serio- tu solo no podrás contra esos monstruos

Si poder, pero quizás un poco de ayuda no estaría mal, o una trampa -dijo Po calmado-

¿Que tienes pensado hacer? -dijo Tigresa calmada entrando por la puerta calmada-

Creo que debería ser yo la carnada, los voy a atraer con cuidado y los guiaré por un callejón, Mantis los encerrará con sus prision de roca, Mono quiero dos cadenas de elementina para neutralizar los poderes, Vibora y Tigresa serán el apoyo para controlarlos -dijo Po calmado-

Eso podría servir -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Pero sería arriesgado si pierdes contra ellos -dijo Vibora preocupada-

Descuida, estaré bien -dijo Po sonriendo- todos descansen esta tarde, yo iré a meditar un momento a la gruta del Dragón -todos asintieron y se fueron retirando mientras Po salió del palacio, camino por un rato y llegó a la grita del dragón pero noto como Sadica estaba caminando entrando a la cueva, sintió su energía y se escondió detrás de una roca para observarla-

Hmmm a ver, a ver, a ver, ¿donde estas? ¿Donde estas? -dijo Sadica sonriendo saltando de una roca a otra hasta llegar a la principal- se muy bien que estas aquí Seiryu, pronto te tendremos en nuestro podré así como a tu amiga Phoenix y todo será más fácil, así que revélate ante mi -espero un momento y vio la estatua, espero y espero pero no pasaba nada- me estas haciendo enojar -lanzo un golpe diagonal con sus garras liberando energía pero su ataque le dio a la estatua del dragón cortándola en pedazos y estos cayeron en el suelo- si no quieres aparecer entonces matare a tu usuario y destruiré todo el palacio, te veré entonces -giro cubriéndose de energía y desapareció, Po solo corrió y se acercó para ver qué habia pasado pero solo encontró la estatua destrozada y el lugar solitario-

Pero...¿quien fue lo qué pasó? -dijo Po serio viendo el lugar, se acercó a la roca y la movió un poco- qué cruel, destruyo una reliquia de varios siglos -movió algunos escombros y encontró lo que parecía ser una esfera de cristal azul, la tomó en sus manos y la miró de frente- ¿que es esto? -la esfera brillo y Po se sorprendió un momento para ver qué estaba en un lugar lleno de agua, parecía un lugar vacío y con poca luz- ¿qué pasó? ¿Donde estoy?

Finalmente podemos vernos -Po se giró y vio a un dragón de escamas doradas con tonos verde jade en los bordes, sus ojos eran verde jade como los de Po, sus cuernos y melena también en un tono verde con brillo dorado- bienvenido a mi mundo

Eres Seiryu el dragón sagrado -dijo Po sorprendido de ver al dragón- pero no entiendo ¿que es lo que esta pasando?

Déjame decirte que encontraste mi orbe, el orbe que puede invocar mi esencia a este mundo -dijo Seiryu serio y Po vio en sus manos la esfera que encontró- escúchame Guerrero Dragon, tengo un favor muy importante que debo pedirte, por favor

¿De que se trata? ¿Tiene que ver con la loba de hace rato? -dijo Po serio-

Si, hace días a nuestros templos los han atacado unos lobos de energías malignas, primero fue Phoenix quien perdió su templo, ahora están en busca de mi poder, pero a diferencia de mis otros compañeros yo no vivo entre los seres vivos, yo habito en el fondo del océano, lo unico que deje de mi poder fue este orbe que lo conecta con mi poder maximo -dijo Seiryu calmado- no dejes que nadie más lo tome, este poder debe ser usado por ti, nada más por ti, te lo encomiendo, guarda este poder y si tienes oportunidad úsalo, sería mejor que nada

Espera todavía tengo algunas preguntas -dijo Po intranquilo-

No hay tiempo -dijo Seiryu calmado- debo irme, tú deber se ha vuelto más grande, salva al mundo, usen los poderes que aún les queda y eviten que la oscuridad lo consuma todo -Po solo vio como un resplandor lo cubría todo, cuando abrió los ojos notó que estaba dé regreso en la cueva, estaba costado e el suelo y se levantó para ver el lugar-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Po sorprendido y vio su brazo izquierdo, la gema estaba brillando un poco y luego se calmó mientras el orbe seguía en su mano, lo guardo en su ropa entre su estómago y la cintura y respiro de forma calmada para relajarse- bien creo que ya se de que se trata parte de las energías oscuras que sentí -salió un momento y vio como estaba llegando el atardecer, los cuatro furiosos restantes estaban saliendo del palacio y se acercaron corriendo a algunos callejones para esconderse y ver a la callar principal, Po estaba caminando viendo a los lados y al frente mientras los habitantes estaban ocultándose esperando alguna que otra acción de parte de ellos-

Bien aquí estoy, tal como esperaban, se muy bien que no estás sola, estas con alguien más -dijo Po serio- ¿tanto quieres el poder de Seiryu? -Po metió la mano dentro de su camisa y sacó la mano mostrando el orbe- ¡Aquí lo tengo! ¡Ven por el! -el viento se movió con fuerza y frente a Po se formó un remolino de energía negra que se deshizo mostrando a Sadica-

Ese orbe es mío -dijo Sadica sonriendo- quiero que me lo entregues para poder dárselo a mi amo -extendió la mano sonriendo pero Po lo sujeto con fuerza-

Este orbe se quedará conmigo, solo te quería hacer salir para verte de nuevo -dijo Po serio- dime ¿eres tú quien ha provocado los ataques en el valle?

Je por favor, yo no me ensucio las garras con actividades tan simples -dijo Sadica sonriendo- solo he comandado a quienes lo han hecho

Así que eras tú quien estaba detrás de esto -dijo Po serio- dime a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quien es tu líder? -Sadica estaba sonriendo mientras el señor Ping estaba saliendo de su restaurante cargando a Lu en sus brazos, él se ocultó detrás de un muro viendo todo-

No tengo porque decirte, solo te lo pondré así, dame el orbe del dragón ya o reduciré este sucio pueblo a solo cadaveres -dijo Sadica molesta-

Tus amenazas no me asustan -dijo Po serio- no tienes el poder que hace falta para enfrentarme

Yo no -dijo Sadica sonriendo- pero mi Sombra si -Sadica se giró y vio como el sol estaba bajando un poco más y vio una sombra mientras sus ojos se volvían negros- Sabes te mostraré una de mis técnicas especiales, aparece Sombra -expulso energía negra y de las sombra emergió un lobo de pelo negro de dos negros de alto y más largo que Po, el lobo tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo con tonos rojos mientras gruñía viendo a Po- ahora verás lo que es el miedo

Eso es...lo que ataco a Grulla ayer -dijo Po sorprendido-

Algo así, el vio la figura de mi Sombra y se atrevió a pelear contra el puedo ni así logro nada -dijo Sadica sonriendo- claro que mi sombra tiene más habilidades de las que tú crees, Sombra mátalo -el lobo gruño y avanzo contra Po, Po solo expulso energía pasando al Modo Guardián y extendió los brazos sujetando al lobo de la cabeza, el lobo gruñó y Po aplicó fuerza tirándolo al suelo, lo apretó y trató de golpearlo pero el lobo se deshizo en la oscuridad y Po lo buscó, pero el lobo salió de la sombra de Po y le dio una mordida en el hombro derecho-

¡Aaaaar! -Po grito de dolor y solo levantó el brazo izquierdo golpeando al lobo en la cara, el lobo no lo soltó y lo siguió mordiendo pero Po solo giró y salgo estrellando al lobo contra la pared dejando que desapareciera, el lobo volvió a salir de entre las sombras tratando de morder a Po pero Po le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo un poco y el lobo giró golpeándolo en las costillas con su cola, levantó una pierna y lo pateó con fuerza, Po solo se quejó y cayó de rodillas respirando un poco agitado-

Vaya...si tiene uuuf un poco de fuerza -dijo Po retomando el aire un poco, el lobo se puso sobre dos pies y gruñó sacando unas garras de energía- no esta vivo, es solo una técnica

Yo no lo vería de ese modo -dijo Sadica sonriendo- el tiene todas las habilidades de los lobos oscuros y la habilidad de entrar y salir de entre las sombras y la oscuridad, no es algo que puedes vencer con facilidad, también creo que es hora de sacar a mi otra mascota -chasqueo los dedos y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Po serio viendo a los lados pero escucho un golpe y vio como Tigresa estaba respirando agitado- ¿Tigresa? ¿Tigresa que tienes? -se acercó un poco y vio como tigresa estaba respirando agitada y se movía un poco cayendo al suelo-

¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRGH! -Tigresa grito con fuerza y se sujetó el pecho mientras se retorcía, estaba gritando y sacaba sus garras con un brillo escarlata sobre su cuerpo-

¡¿Tigresa que tienes?! -grito Vibora asustada mientras Mono apenas la tocó Tigresa grito y lanzó un golpe empujando a Mono, Tigresa comenzó a crecer un poco mientras su ropa se rasgaba un poco, sus garras crecieron más igual que sus colmillos, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y había crecido mucho más, solo salió del lugar a cuatro patas y vio a Po gruñendo-

¿Tigresa? -dijo Po sorprendido- ¡¿que le hiciste?! ¡¿Que rayos le hiciste a mi esposa?!

La libere, esta es su verdadera forma, mi habilidad es mostrar el verdadero instinto asesino -dijo Sadica sonriendo- mi habilidad me permite liberar la verdadera forma del instinto de un animal, por ejemplo ella, había estado guardando sus impulsos asesinos desde hace mucho tiempo, yo solo le di un ligero empujón y se volvió mi más adorada mascota asesina

¿Asesina? Entonces la bestia que atacó a Grulla y a ese cerdo, conque esa bestia era Tigresa...-dijo Mono asustado-

Así es, verán para que mantenga esta súper forma debe consumir sangre -dijo Sadica sonriendo- claro con ustedes bastará, Tigresa Sombra, mátenlos -las dos bestias rugieron y avanzaron corriendo, Tigresa fue con Mono y abrió la boca tratando de morderlo, Mono y Vibora saltaron a un lado esquivando el ataque y Mantis grito y saltó dándole una patada a Tigresa en las costillas empujándola con el suelo, Tigresa se levantó gruñendo y levantó su pata lanzando un golpe vertical liberando ondas de fuego oscuro, Mantis, Mono y Vibora retrocedieron esquivando el ataque, Vibora avanzó y sujetó a Tigresa del cuello y su brazo izquierdo, forcejeo un poco tratando de detenerla pero Tigresa rugía moviéndose con fuerza, Mono saltó y sujetó a Tigresa del cuello con sus brazos-

¡Tigresa cálmate somos nosotros! ¡Somos tus amigos! -grito Vibora preocupada-

¡Calmante Tigresa! -grito Mono preocupado-

Jajaja aunque intenten eso no funcionará, ella está dominada por sus instintos salvajes -dijo Sadica sonriendo- ella seguida matando y matando hasta que s sienta realmente satisfecha -Po saltó esquivando un ataque del lobo y extendió su brazo derecho creando una barrera de Chi dejando que él lo o se golpeara la cabeza con el ataque, el lobo gruñó y comenzó a regar la pad de energía con sus garras mientras trataba de morderla- sabes defenderte muy bien pero veamos como puedes defender a todo el valle de un ejército de sombras

¿Que? -dijeron todos sorprendidos, Sadica levantó los brazos y comenzó a gritar un poco expulsando energía, de energía las sombras de los edificios estaban saliendo lobos hechos de materia oscura, los lobos se juntaron y gruñeron mientras avanzaron por el valle golpeando las puertas con sus garras, destruyeron algunas puertas y comenzaron a entrar para sacar a los aldeanos de sus casas, los aldeanos estaban gritando mientras uno que otro lobo los mordía para comenzar a comérselos, un pato tomó una escoba y le dio un golpe al lobo en la cara pero el lobo gruñó y mordió el palo de la escoba para romperlo con sus dientes, el pato estaba asustado y de una sola mordida el lobo lo atrapó en sus dientes, lo sacudio un poco mientras él pato gritaba y trataba de liberarse pero no lograba hasta que el lobo comenzó a comerlo, un grupo de conejos estaban corriendo pero el lobo saltó frente a ellos deteniéndolos, los conejos fueron más rápidos y corrieron por la derecha pero un par de lobos bloquearon sus pasos y comenzaron a acercarse gruñendo, los conejos trataron de retroceder pero el primer lobo estaba detrás de ellos gruñendo, los tres solo avanzaron y los conejos gritaron-

¡NOOOOOOO! -Po grito molesto y expulsó energía empujando al lobo- ¡Modo Superior! -Po grito expulsando energía en su cuerpo apareció un traje negro con botas doradas que cubrían hasta sus rodillas con una apariencia de escamas de dragón, en su cintura había un cinturón con protección que cubría todo por enfrente de sus piernas, en su pecho apareció una armadura dorada del estilo de los soldados, tenía guantes dorados con protección hasta la mitad del brazo y todo su cuerpo se envolvió en un tono verde jade-

¡Suficiente acabare con esto ya! -Po grito y extendió su brazo derecho liberando energía dorada, el lobo frente a él terminó siendo destruido con el brillo dorado, Sadica retrocedió un poco sorprendida mientras Po vio a Tigresa, Tigresa gruñó y sujetó a Mono en sus garras, lanzó una mordida pero Mono le sujetó el hocico con sus manos, forcejeo con ella evitando que lo mordiera pero sus garras estaban saliendo clavándose más en el cuerpo de Mono haciendo que gritara de dolor, Mantis avanzó y le dio un golpe a Tigresa en la frente pero Tigresa gruñó y levantó más su cabeza empujando a Mantis, Vibora solo avanzó y le dio un golpe a Tigresa en su ojo con su cola-

¡Tigresa debes calmarte! -dijo Vibora molesta pero sujetó a Mono en sus garras y lo levantó para lanzarlo contra la pared dejando que cayera al suelo herido, Tigresa comenzó a gruñir y se acercaba a Vibora un poco lento mientras ella retrocedía asustada- Tigresa por favor, tal vez no quisiste matar al Cerdo o herir a Grulla pero yo soy tu amiga, recuérdalo, soy tu amiga Vibora -Tigresa rugió y avanzó tratando de comer a Vibora pero Po saltó y sujetó a Tigresa del cuello y forcejeo un poco con ella-

¡Ve con los otros salven el valle yo me enfrentaré a Tigresa! ¡Rápido! -grito Po molesto, los tres asintieron y se fueron corriendo-

¡Jajajaja! ¡Elegiste a tu esposa antes que a tu pueblo que estupido! -Sadica se estaba riendo mientras Po forcejeaba con Tigresa y la lanzó a un lado dejando que derrapará a cuatro patas- todos van a morir Po, no habrá nadie que se salve, mis sombras se pueden multiplicar y no importa si son guerreros del rayo, piedra o viento, o si tu te has convertido en un Guardián Fase 4, nada los puede detener excepto una luz y color que se asemejen al sol

Eso está por verse -dijo Po serio, Tigresa gruñó y caminó rodeando a Po- Tigresa soy yo, por favor reacciona, no se que te hizo la bruja pero recuerda esto, yo siempre estuve contigo, en las buenas y en las manos, esa brujita manipula tu mente, eres fuerte y más lista que ella, eres la maestra Tigresa -Tigresa solo gruñó con fuerza y Po se sorprendió- ok no mencionó a la maestra marimacho -Tigresa rugió y avanzó corriendo, saltó y lanzó un corte con sus garras liberando fuego, Po se lanzó al suelo rodando y Tigresa avanzó contra el tratando de morderlo pero Po le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo y la lanzó contra una pared pero ella volvió a levantarse-

Tigresa tienes que controlarte, no quiero hacer esto -dijo Po intranquilo, Tigresa siguió corriendo y saltó levantando los brazos pero Po le sujetó el cuello mientras forcejeaba con ella, giró y la estrellas en el suelo pero Tigresa le dio una patada en el pecho empujándolo alejándolo un metro o menos- ok ¿como calmas a las bestias? Ya se...-Po se acercó con cuidado y levantó las manos abriendo los dedos, Tigresa le puso atención y se acercó gruñendo- el sol se está ocultando...ya es hora de ir a dormir...el sol se está ocultando -Tigresa se acerco con cuidado y Po se agachó doblando su amo dejando que la palma estuviera viendo hacia arriba- nadie te va a lastimar, nadie te lastimará y yo no te voy a lastimar -Tigresa olfateo su mano un poco y abrió la boca, estaba por colocar su mano con la suya pero se escuchó un sonido pareció al de un látigo, Tigresa rugió y en su espalda apareció una marca parecía a un corte debido a un golpe de un látigo, Sadica tenía un látigo hecho de energía negra y roja en su mano-

Ya basta de ridiculeces, me obedecerás ahora mata al panda ya -dijo Sadica molesta y volvió a darle un golpe a Tigresa en su espalda haciendo que rugiera de dolor, Tigresa abrió los ojos y vio a Po, ella avanzó y sujetó a Po de los hombros pero Po solo la empujó usando sus brazos, la sujetó del cuello y avanzó corriendo hasta estrellarla contra la pared del restaurante, Lu saltó de los brazos del señor Ping y se acercó a la zona-

¡No! ¡Vuelve mi pequeña nieta! -grito Ping asustado pero Tigresa rugió haciéndolo retroceder del miedo, Po y Tigresa estaban de frentes, Tigresa estaba por avanzar pero escuchó un sonido parecido a un pequeño maullido, se detuvo y giró para ver a Lu sentada en el suelo, Lu camino a cuatro patas con cuidado, estaba tratando de rugir pero solo le salían pequeños gruñidos, Tigresa se acercó con cuidado y vio como Lu camino un poco hacia ella y luego se puso a dos patas tratando de caminar, apenas dio un par de pasos y estaba por caerse, Tigresa lució preocupada y la atrapó con su hocico, Lu estaba sonriendo sintiendo la piel y olor de Tigresa, Po estaba curioso así que sin hacer ruido estaba viendo y acercándose-

Mamá...-dijo Lu sonriendo y eso sorprendió a Po, Lu había dicho su primera palabra mientras Tigresa comenzó a ronronear y la lamió un poco, la atrapó en sus brazos acurrucándose debajo de su mandíbula y comenzó a ronronear sin soltarla, eso hizo a Po sonreir un poco-

¿Por que? ¿Por que ella, quien pertenece a la raza de depredadores más fuertes del planeta siente aprecio por esa sucia sabandija? -dijo Sadica molesta-

Podrás haber liberado su instinto asesino pero no mataste lo único que la hace sentirse como ella misma, su instinto materno, Tigresa ya es madre y para una madre su bebé es primero -dijo Po sonriendo- parece que has perdido Loli maligna

No, eso no -dijo Sadica molesta y creo su látigo de energía- ¡Tigresa mata a la cachorra!

¡NOOOOO! -Po grito molesto y Sadica le di un golpe a Tigresa en la espalda, Tigresa rugió y se levantó viendo a Sadica, Tigresa avanzó y Sadica le sujetó el cuello a Tigresa con el látigo y le liberó carga y energía haciendo que gritara de dolor- ¡ya basta!

¡Mátenlo! -Sadica creo un segundo látigo y lanzó un golpe dejando ir los lobos avanzaran hacia donde estaba Po, Mono, Vibora y Mantis avanzaron entre algunos lobos tomando a los animales que estuvieran por comer, los lobos escucharon un golpe y avanzaron corriendo todos juntos por las calles para ir con directo con Po, Po avanzó corriendo pero Sadica extendió su brazo izquierdo dejando que uno lobo le cayera encima a Po mordiéndolo cerca del cuello, Po gritó expulsando energía y lo deshizo, giro y le dio un golpe en la cara a otro y lo destruyó con un ligero resplandor, Sadica levantó su brazo y comenzó a girar el látigo para golpear a Po en el pecho, un lobo salto por detrás de Po y lo sujeto de sus brazos quedando a dos patas, Po forcejeaba un poco pero liberó energía deshaciendo al lobo, otro llegó y le dio un golpe en la cara con su garra y un segundo se acercó mordiéndolo en su pierna, Sadica hacía que Tigresa gritara de dolor y ella levantó su garra para darle un golpe en la cara dejándole una marca en su ojo derecho-

¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! -Sadica grito de dolor y se sujetó el ojo soltando a Tigresa- ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS GATA! -Sadica levantó ambos látigos y le dio un golpe cruzado a Tigresa, el cuerpo de Tigresa comenzó a brillar un poco y regresó a la normalidad con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, Tigresa estaba adolorida pero se levanto y se acercó a Lu para abrazarla y pegarla a su cuerpo- con que la amas mucho como para liberarte de mi hechizo, entonces muere con tu hija -Po solo levanto un brazo pero un lobo salto y le sujeto el brazo para morderle en su hombro, Po se quejó pero un tercer lobo saltó mordiéndolo cerca del cuello, Po estaba gruñendo cayendo al suelo herido- ¡Mátenlas! -los lobos gruñeron y avanzaron corriendo, Po solo expulsó energía deshaciendo a los lobos en un resplandor dorado, avanzó rápido y quedó frente a ellas extendiendo los brazos-

¡Resplandor final! -Po grito liberando energía y el ataque cubrió a los lobos destruyendolos y parte Del Valle, Sadica se alejó esquivando el ataque mientras Po estaba sudando y respiraba cansado debido a sus heridas-

Gracias Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po solo respiraba agitado y cayó de rodillas en el suelo- ¿que te pasa?

Son las mordidas...me duelen y me...siento extraño -dijo Po mareado viendo todo girar un poco- ¿que me esta pasando?

Es un efecto de las mordidas, la oscuridad de estos lobos es como venenos para los maestros del elemento Luz, un maestro dentro tipo sobreviviría pero los de Luz son envenenados -dijo Sadica sonriendo-

Po tendrás que usar todo tu poder, esta loba no es muy fuerte, yo podría hacerme cargo de ella -dijo Tigresa molesta- es mi revancha por atacar a mi familia -Po solo se levanto y se quedo en guardia expulsando mas energía-

No puedo dejar que salgas lastimada en contra de esta mujer -dijo Po molesto- debo hayar la forma de vencerla -en su cuerpo aparecieron ligeras marcas negras en el pelo blanco pero rojas en el pelo negro- no dejare que la oscuridad me consuma debo salvar el valle -se escucharon pasos y vieron como estaban comenzado a ser rodeados por los lobos negros mientras Sadica se reía un poco-

Ya te lo dije tú no podrás ganar en esta pelea -dijo Sadica sonriendo, Tigresa se juntó más a Po nerviosa viendo como estaban rodeados, Mono, Vibora y Mantis estaban retrocediendo viendo a los lobos caminando hacia ellos gruñendo y mostrando los hocicos manchados en sangre- como te dije no podrás ganar guerrero dragón y tu poder no es suficiente para esto jejeje -Po solo vio el orbe en su mano derecha y vio use estaba rodeado por lobos-

Entonces tendré que superar mis propios límites de nuevo -dijo Po calmado, apretó el orbe hasta que lo rompió y los fragmentos comenzaron a brillar cubriendo a Po de un resplandor dorado y verde azulado-

¿Que se lo que estas haciendo? -dijo Sadica sorprendida-

Ni yo mismo lo sé -dijo Po sonriendo, el brillo lo cubrió por completo, Po terminó gruñendo mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por el brillo, su armadura se arregló pero cambió un poco formando un peto un poco más grueso con escamas en las costillas y pecho, en sus hombros había hombreras largas rectangulares con ligeros picos y garras de tres dedos por encima de sus hombros, tenía un cinturón con la forma de un dragón en la ebilla, protección al frente entre sus piernas y de los lados en forma triangular, en sus brazos tenía protectores que iban desde sus manos hasta los codos con borde verde jade en las muñecas y codos, lo mismo pasaba con los bordes del cuello y las hombreras, sus botes aún era similares y cubrían hasta sus rodillas, toda su armadura tenía bordes verde jade y un tono dorado más claro casi blanco, Po estaba sorprendido viendo su nueva armadura y lego vio a Sadica-

¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! -grito Sadica sorprendida- ¡disparen energía! ¡Mátenlo! -los lobos gruñeron y abrieron las bocas disparando energía pero Po abrazó a Tigresa y extendió su mano derecha creando un brillo dorado deteniendo los ataques, los ataques explotaron y cuando Tigresa abrió los ojos ella estaba siendo cargada por Po y fue alejada con los demás mientras Po solo estaba viendo a los lobos- se ha vuelto más veloz...no

Ya entiendo -dijo Po calmado- conque así es como lo haces -vio a los lados notando una energía roja oscura que venía de los lobos- esos lobos están hecho de energía pura, energía que viene de ti

Es verdad mi manada es creada a partir de mi energía pero aún eso no significa que haya un limité para mi -dijo Sadica molesta- ¡Manada de lobos salvajes! ¡Mátenlo! -lanzó un golpe al suelo con su látigo y los lobos avanzaron corriendo pero Po sonrió, levantó los brazos y luego los bajo haciéndolos a un lado-

¡Explosión sagrada! -grito Po sonriendo, libero energía de su cuerpo, los lobos aullaron siendo golpeados por al energía y destruidos, Sadica estaba sorprendida viendo a sus lobos ser destruidos mientras Po caminó un poco lentamente hacia ella- eso fue inútil tus lobos ya no volverán a salir si ilumino el campo con esta energía, Sadica estaba sorprendida mientras Po extendió su mano derecha y creó una esfera de color dorada con tonos verde jade-

No...no pienso perder...no pienso regresar a casa sin tu cabeza, prefiero morir aquí -Sadica avanzó corriendo molesta y salto lanzando un golpe con sus látigos de forma diagonal, Po salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, Sadica lanzó un golpe sujetando el brazo derecho de Po, Po solo sujeto el látigo de energía y levantó el brazo- ahora destrozare tu brazo, ¡Descarga del castigo! -Sadica liberó una fuerte descarga carmesí que golpeó a Po pero este no le hacía daño, ni lo sentía-

Tonterías, no es la gran cosa -dijo Po calmado y tocó el látigo con su mano izquierda, liberó energía y el látigo brillo hasta que se deshizo completamente, Sadica se sorprendió y avanzó corriendo, salto y giró lanzando una patada vertical de talón, Po solo movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe, Sadica gruñó golpeando el suelo y salto lanzando un golpe pero Po movió la cabeza de lado esquivando otro golpe, Sadica solo lanzaba más golpes de forma rápido pero Po los esquivaba sin problemas, Sadica grito y salto girando lanzando una patada pero Po se agachó esquivando el ataque, Sadica grito y lanzó un golpe liberando su látigo pero Po le dio un golpe desviando el ataque- deténte no quiero matarte, esta pelea es inútil

¡Muere ya! -grito Sadica molesta- ¡Manda sombra! -grito liberando energía y cinco lobos avanzaron de forma rápida, Po se hizo a la derecha inclinando su cuerpo esquivando un golpe, un lobo levantó los brazos y trató de golpearlo pero Po salto a la derecha y le dio un golpe a las costillas liberando energía y lo deshizo, los otros tres se juntaron y dispararon una gran esfera de energía pero Po la atrapó en sus manos y la desvió al bosque causando una ligera explosión, Po solo se agachó y apretó su puño derecho-

Te di la oportunidad -dijo Po serio, los lobos avanzaron corriendo a cuatro patas pero solo se preparó para lanzar un golpe- ¡Hyaaaaa! -Po solo dio un ligero grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una presión de aire y energía blanca, el golpe le dio a los lobos perforando su pecho hasta que llegó con Sadica y le dio un golpe directo al pecho, Sadica se sorprendió y cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre, Po solo suspiró y vio su brazo- lo lamento, parece que aún estaba inestable -Sadica cayó al suelo derramando sangre en el suelo y Po se acercó a ella- no tiene que acabar así, yo te ...

No...aaagh...ya no tengo honor si perdí ante ti...y aunque sobreviviera...volver a mi hogar solo significaría la muerte...-Sadica estaba tratando de respirar y se giró- aun...quedan...los diez...guerreros más...fuertes...los..diez Aspectos de...la muerte

¿A quien sirves? ¿Que hacías aquí y quienes son los diez aspectos de la muerte? -dijo Po serio-

Sirvo a...mi amo...y señor...Berseck...-dijo Sadica sonriendo, Po se sorprendió un poco y Sadica se ahogaba en más sangre- ellos vendrán..y si logras...derrotarlos...de milagro con el Modo Sagrado...jeje...entonces reza para que no lleguen...Dark y sus hermanos

¿Quien? -dijo Po sorprendido pero Sadica grito y tensó su cuerpo solo para girar la cabeza y morir en el suelo- entonces ella...era solo una...simple guerrera fácil de matar -todos se se asustaron un poco, todo estaba avanzando con tiempo, Po estaba siendo vendado por Tigresa mientras cubría sus heridas con algunas vendas-

Entonces ¿que estás pensando? -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿buscaras a Berseck?

No, cuando lo enfrentamos por primera vez no pudimos ni deshacer su clon de energía ni con la fase 4 de alguno de nosotros, pero este Modo sagrado me dio más energía y pude ver cosas que antes no -dijo Po serio- si logro entrenarlo, al menos el suficiente tiempo puede que tenga un arma muy poderosa cuando esos diez aspectos lleguen

Esta vez el enemigo tiene una gran diferencia de poder -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Pero no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo -dijo Mono sonriendo- esta vez si nos pondremos a entrenar y tendrémos una victoria segura

Mono no digas tonterías -dijo Po algo irritado- ustedes no le ganaran a nadie, Sadica domino con mucha facilidad a Tigresa y apenas pudieron defenderse contra una jauría de lobos hechos de energía y sin mente, me temo que si pelean seguramente morirán

El tiene razón -dijo Mantis deprimido- esta vez casi morimos, tuvimos suerte esta vez

Yo tengo miedo -dijo Vibora asustada, Mono asintio y bajo la mirada- ¿que sugieres que hagamos?

Lo primero, defenderemos el valle a como dé lugar, mientras yo esté entrenando quiero que ustedes vigilen el valle y me llamen, mientras más enemigos débiles aparezcan más tiempo me tomara entrenar y será de ayuda -dijo Po calmado, todos asintieron mientras Po se sentó y vio al cielo- solo pido que...se nos de una oportunidad de ganar

Puede que haya una forma de ganar -Po volteó y todos vieron a Byakun acompañado de su equipo, su esposa y su madre-

Byakun ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Estoy aquí para descansar -dijo Byakun calmado- y para entrenar contigo Po, porque no fuiste el único atacado hoy, a mí también me atacaron y pude usar el Modo Sagrado

¿Tu también tienes uno? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si, y creo saber porque Berseck reúne a las cuatro bestias sagradas -dijo Byakun calmado-

¿Tienes alguna idea de su plan? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

No pero creo saber algo -dijo Byakun calmado- y también -San se acercó y extendió un rollo mostrando diez imágenes de lobos negros- creó saber quiénes son los diez aspectos que mencionaron -todos estaban sorprendidos y callados viendo todo lo mostrado, en otro lado Izanamy estaba siendo arrastrado en una ola de energía morada y negra, Hinata trató de atraparlo pero Izanamy terminaba siendo alejado, lo tocó tomándolo de la mano pero él se separó de ella por la corriente y solo pudo verla un instante-

¿Quien eres...? -dijo Izanamy confundido y Hinata se sorprendió- ¿quien...eres?

No..¿no me recuerda? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy terminó siendo lanzando por otro lado mientras Hinata grito desapareciendo en la oscuridad, en medio de la noche y del brillo de la luna apareció un ligero portal carmesí e Izanamy terminó cayendo hasta impactar en unas rocas, su cuerpo estaba herido pero al momento del impacto dejó un agujero con forma redonda, se levantó respirando agitado y se puso de pie, solo vio al suelo y escupió sangre dejando manchas en el suelo, comenzó a caminar un poco y se sujeto de una roca viendo al lugar, estaba en lo que parecía ser un desierto-

Dark...maldito...aaarhh...haaarg -Izanamy estaba cansado, solo pudo camino un poco y ocultarse en una cueva para cerrar los ojos- _esa tigresa...que luchó junto a mi aaarg siento que la he visto en algún lado pero...no tengo ningún recuerdo de ella...también Zafiro y los aldeanos están solos...debo ir a la aldea de regreso pero..no se donde estoy y cuando tiempo...me tomará recuperar mis fuerzas -_ Izanamy estaba respirando más agitado cuando cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, escucho algo pareció a un relampago y vio por la entrada de la cueva como la lluvia comenzó a caer afuera, al parecer no estaba en un desierto solo estaba perdido, el agua se acercó formando un ligero charco y la bebió para calmarse- _Gracias a la energía natural...del Modo Sagrado puedo sentir presencias civiles más adelante tendré que ir a conseguir ayuda..no pienso...morir aquí —_ cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido al menos por esa noche-


	25. Chapter 25

_**Memorias del Pasado**_

Izanamy estaba durmiendo en la cueva, las gotas de lluvia estaban goteando en el lugar haciendo que despertara al sentir el agua corriendo por su espalda y cara, sus heridas aún estaban presentes, su ropa estaba sucia y algo destruída igual que la armadura que usaba se despertó y se sentó en el suelo, tomó algo de l agua del suelo y la uso parra lavarse la cara y beberla, solo salió de la cueva notando que estaba en un lugar cubierto de rocas pero con poca arena así que no era un desierto tal cual, camino por un rato y después comenzó a correr con una dirección, siguió corriendo hasta que sintió presencias más delante, cuando vio que el camino se volvía menos rocoso y más lleno de plantas se detuvo y vio al frente, había una pequeña ciudad notando como había rinocerontes custodiando la entrada, notaron a Izanamy y lo amenazaron con sus lanzas-

Detente ahí lobo -dijo uno de los rinocerontes molesto- de aquí no pasa nadie, todos deben identificarse

Me llamo Raizar, necesito un lugar donde descansar -dijo Izanamy calmado- no busco problemas -los dos rinocerontes lo siguieron amenazando apuntándolos con sus lanzas pero Izanamy estaba tranquilo- solo necesito saber qué aldea es esta y en donde estoy -los guardias estaban corriendo la voz de su llegada mientras tanto en un palacio más alejado estaba una hembra de leopardo sentada en lo que parecía ser una gran trono dorado, la hembra estaba viendo por la venta como había una aldea y parte de la ciudad destruida con algunos agujeros expulsando humo y flamas, la leoparda solo miraba todo con tristeza y frustración-

Su majestad, Reina Matriz, hay un extranjero en nuestras puertas -dijo un rinoceronte preocupado y la leoparda se levantó de su trono para verlo-

Mi reino ha pasado por un gran golpe, no tengo tiempo para tratar con un simple extranjero -dijo Matriz calmada-

Pero mi reina, el expulsa una aura agresiva como la de los lobos que nos atacaron hace unos días y tiene una apariencia similar -dijo el rinoceronte preocupado, Matriz se levantó del trono asustada, solo vio por la ventana de la izquierda y vio una gran torre-

Déjenlo fuera del palacio pero quiero más de diez guardias rodeándolo -dijo Matriz preocupada, ella salió y después de unos minutos Izanamy estaba caminando rodeado de rinocerontes que lo apuntaban con sus lanzas, podía notar como había animales rodeando el lugar pero también notaba como al verlo estaban asustados y se ocultaban, no le dio importancia cuando llegó hasta un palacio atacado y casi destruido, vio a más soldados rodeándolo y en medio estaba su reina escoltada por más guardias-

¿Quien eres y ha que has venido a mi reino? -dijo Matriz algo molesta-

Solo he venido por indicaciones y conseguir comida, no deseo luchar contra nadie -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Pues por seres como tu mi reino también carece de recursos, no podemos confiar en un sujeto como tu, un ser extraño que tenga el Aura de la ira y la oscuridad -dijo Matriz molesta-

Te lo digo de verdad no soy una amenaza y no vengo a lastimarlos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Pues no te creo nada y no podré confiar en ti -dijo Matriz molesta- pero sin embargo creo que me puedes servir, escucha construí una gran torre con cinco niveles diferentes, tiene un hechizo especial que convierte todo nivel en un campo de batalla, hace unos días unos lobos nos atacaron con sus poderes malignos y destruyeron parte de mi reino, mi pueblo sufrió demasiado y mis padres se sacrificaron para señal a esos monstruos en la torre, pero el sello no está completo y ellos serán liberados, si quieres que confíe en ti entonces te dará esta tarea, entra a la torte y mata a todos los lobos, si sales victorioso entonces confiaré en ti y te ayudaré a volver -Izanamy se quedo callado y asintio-

Confia en mi, lo haré -dijo Izanamy calmado, lo guiaron hasta la torre y vieron que la entrada estaba sellada con un candado, Matriz se acercó y se escuchó un fuerte golpe, la torre tenían un gran tamaño y estaba hecha de roca, Matriz solo extendió su mano y giró la muñeca liberando el candado, Izanamy se acercó a la puerta y entró con calma, solo se giró y vio a Matriz una última vez- tranquila me aseguraré de que nadie salga solo yo -la puerta se cerró dejando a Matriz más que sorprendida-

Ese hombre...tenía una mirada sincera...pero sus ojos me mostraban que su cuerpo estaba corrompido igual que su alma -dijo Matriz llorando- ¿por que había dicho algo así? -los guardias estaban callados y preocupados viendo la torre, Izanamy estaba caminando por una escalera, cada escalón era duro y de piedra, siguió subiendo hasta que entró por una puerta hecha de roca, pudo notar como brillo convirtiendo el lugar en una especie de prision hecha de roca, todo el lugar estaba húmedo y con un olor a podrido junto con cadenas de el suelo-

Vaya así que abrieron la puerta y dejaron entrar comida -Izanamy levantó la cabeza para ver a dos lobos colgados del techo con sus patas y sujetando una cadena, un lobo mordió algo y dejó caer unas gotas, cuando Izanamy vio era algo de sangre-

Si finalmente vino algo nuevo ya no más basura -dijo uno de los lobos sonriendo, tenía ojos amarillos y el pelo negro, salto y cayó girando frente a Izanamy, tenía el pelo largo como el suyo pero estaba peinado de lado formando una melena y usaba una camisa roja con pantalón negro oscuro- mi nombre es Luke

Y yo soy Ranka -un lobo negro salto cayendo a cuatro patas, el tenía los ojos amarillos con el pelo completamente negro y manchas de sangre en el hocico y sus dientes eran más colmilludos que los del otro lobo, el usaba un traje de cuerpo completo de color azul oscuro con manchas de sangre-

Buenas tardes me llamo Luke y este es mi hermano menor Ranka, hemos estado aquí por unos días, hemos tenido que racionar la comida -dijo Luke sonriendo- bienvenido a nuestra morada

No seas tan servicial hermano -dijo Ranka sonriendo- demonios hubiera preferido tener a una buena mujer aquí, así al menos la podría violar y luego comérmela -Izanamy solo afiló su mirada y notó a ambos lobos- he...este tipo se me hace conocido

Se parece mucho al señor Dark -dijo Luke calmado- ¿eres un compañero?

Yo no he venido para liberarlos así de fácil -dijo Izanamy serio y tomó su espada- he venido a matarlos -expulsó energía negra y roja de su cuerpo haciendo temblar el campo-

Vaya, vaya, tienes un buen nivel de poder -dijo Ranka sonriendo- me encantará pelear contigo lobo negro y blanco

Espera...hermano esta energía la he sentido antes -dijo Luke sorprendido- esto es...

¡No me importa! ¡Pelearé ahora! -grito Ranka sonriendo, solo avanzó corriendo cubriendo su cuerpo con fuego, salto y cayó en una pared, volvió a saltar y sacó sus garras para lanzar un golpe, Izanamy solo grito y sacó su espada bloqueando el golpe con la hoja, el golpe causó una onda de sonido en el campo empujando a Izanamy más en la tierra, Ranka grito y lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy los bloqueaba con su espada moviéndola de lado a lado, Ranka grito y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy salto girando esquivando la patada, extendió su brazo derecho y liberó una descarga eléctrica, Ranka se giró y extendió los brazos creando un muro de flamas, las descargas golpearon las flamas causando una ligera explosión, Izanamy cayó derrapando en el suelo y guardó su espada, Ranka avanzó corriendo a dos patas y llegó con Izanamy lanzando un golpe con su codo, Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo y detuvo el golpe causando una onda de sonido, Ranka se estaba riendo un poco y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy levantó sus brazos bloqueando el ataque, lo empujó y retrocedió un poco pero Ranka grito y lanzo un golpe directo sacando sus garras, Izanamy gruñó y le sujeto la muñeca, forcejeo un poco expulsando energía y le dio un golpe directo al estómago haciendo que escupiera un poco de saliva, Izanamy solo giró y le dio una patada en la cara con su talón, lo empujó y lo estrelló contra la pared, Ranka se quejó e Izanamy avanzó corriendo sujetando su espada listo para darle un golpe directo pero una pared de hielo se creó frente a él deteniendo su golpe; retrocedió un poco viendo pisos de hielo se creaban debajo de sus pies-

¿Hermano qué haces? -dijo Ranka molesto-

Déjame esto a mi hermano, es obvio que este lobo se encuentra a otro nivel -dijo Luke molesto mientras Izanamy estaba sujetando su espada expulsando energía- el hermano del hielo, Luke Shiffer, bien vamos lobo muéstranos de que eres capaz

Te arrepentirás de esas palabras -dijo Izanamy serio y desapareció, apareció encima de Luke gritando y lanzando un corte vertical liberando energía negra, Luke grito y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un muro de hielo frente a el, Izanamy golpeó el muro con fuerza dejándole grietas y grito liberando energía, el hielo se agrietó un poco- hmmm

¡Infernal Dog! -grito Ranka molesto y liberó fuego negro de su cuerpo creando fuego en forma de un lobo gruñendo, el fuego avanzó e Izanamy solo salto apoyándose del hielo y se alejó saltando, el lobo de fuego giró y avanzó directo contra el, lo encerró en su hocico en una mordida quemando parte de su cuerpo, Izanamy grito y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando energía carmesí, el lobo de fuego había sido deshecho e Izanamy giró cayendo en el suelo con ligeras quemaduras en el cuerpo, Ranka grito y lanzó varios golpes liberando esferas de fuego, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y salto a la derecha esquivando un ataque, colocó su espada frente a él deteniendo un ataque, se agachó esquivando otro y grito lanzando una bola de fuego oscuro, Luke se colocó frente a él creando una pared de hielo y bloqueó el ataque sur destruyó el hielo e Izanamy apareció detrás de Ranka y lo apuñalo en su espalda pasando su espada a través de su estómago, Ranka solo grito escupiendo sangre-

¿Que? -Luke se giró viendo a Izanamy detrás de ellos- lo perdí totalmente de mi vista, ¿como es que se movió tan rápido? -Ranka grito e Izanamy se alejó sacando su espada, la movió y la blandió limpiándola un poco de la sangre, Ranka grito y comenzó a quemarse la herida hasta que la cerró, Luke grito y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando hielo, Izanamy solo grito y trato de defenderse con su espada, terminó dentro del hielo pero el hielo comenzó a deshacerse e Izanamy grito liberando energía, su energía se volvió roja con tonos negros, Izanamy tenía el pelo blanco, marcas de triángulos en sus mejillas, sus ojos rojos y su armadura cubría el cuerpo, hombros y cintura-

Su poder volvió a aumentar -dijo Luke sorprendido-

No importa si es blanco o negro, ese maldito me corto el estómago, lo voy a matar -dijo Ranka molesto, avanzó rápido e Izanamy solo desapareció, los dos chocaron en un fuerte impacto chocando sus puños, Ranka grito y giró lanzó una patada pero Izanamy solo le sujeto la pierna y lo atrajo golpeándolo directo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, Izanamy avanzó y Ranka extendió su brazo derecho mientras se cubría la nariz con su otra mano, disparó varias esferas de fuego pero Izanamy solo grito extendido su brazo izquierdo y grito liberando una gran llamarada creando un muro de fuego deshaciendo el ataque, avanzó y le dio un golpe directo a Ranka en el estómago hasta casi hundir su puño en su cuerpo, Ranka solo grito escupiendo sangre pero Izanamy solo grito empujándolo con fuerza hasta que lo impacto contra un muro dejándolo estrellado ahí, se alejó de un salto mientras Ranka cayó al suelo temblando y se levantó , Luke solo extendió los brazos y luego los cruzó e Izanamy salto esquivando unas cuchillas hechas de hielo-

Maldicion casi lo tenía -dijo Luke molesto Ranka grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una gran bola de fuego, Izanamy solo giró en el aire y cayó en el techo, se apoyó sobre sus pies y manos para salir impulsado contra el ataque de fuego negro, solo salto y avanzó contra el ataque dándole un golpe directo, solo forcejeo un poco y lo destruyó por la fuerza, llegó con Ranka y le dio un golpe directo al pecho escuchando como sus huesos se estaban rompiendo por el impacto, Ranka solo estaba cayendo al suelo pero Izanamy lo sujeto del cuello-

Dijiste que si fuera una mujer la hubieras ya violado -dijo Izanamy serio- sabes en el infierno a los que hacen eso los condenan a hervir en sangre pero aquí te haré que te quemes -Izanamy liberó fuego rojizo y negro mientras Ranka gritaba cayendo al suelo ardiendo en llamas-

¡Ranka! -Luke solo grito molesto e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, lanzó dos golpes liberando flamas pero Luke se movió a la derecha esquivando el primero y l segundo lo bloqueo con un cuadro de hielo, Izanamy salto a la derecha y grito liberando un golpe y fuego con el, el ataque avanzo pero Luke levantó los brazos formando un muro más grande hielo y el ataque terminó evaporándose pero Izanamy apareció detrás de Luke lanzando un corte horizontal con su espada pero Luke solo se giró colocando el brazo extendido deteniendo el golpe con hielo, Izanamy solo desapareció y pareció frente a él lanzando un golpe pero Luke extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando hielo pero no fue suficientemente rápido e Izanamy le dio un corte entre sus dedos cortando parte de su mano, Luke se alejó gritando sujetando su brazo y lo congeló su mano evitando el sangrado, Izanamy solo avanzó y le dio una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo a otro lado, Izanamy grito y giró su espada clavándola en el suelo liberando una fuerte descarga roja, la descarga avanzó y golpeó a Luke en el cuerpo, Luke solo grito y cayó al suelo expulsando humo del cuerpo y terminó respirando agitado-

¿Quien...o que...eres? -dijo Luke agonizando pero Izanamy solo colocó su espada en su cuello, acercando la punta a su piel-

Ni yo mismo lo sé -dijo Izanamy calmado, se escuchó algo cortar y una segunda puerta se abrió revelando más escaleras, Izanamy solo movió su espada limpiando la sangre de la hoja y la guardo para seguir caminado sin deshacer la transformación, mientras tanto en el exterior Zafiro y Clent estaban navegando en el mar algo asustados-

¿Que se supone que le vamos a decir a sus aldeanos? -dijo Zafiro preocupada- ellos posiblemente estén...

No te preocupes -dijo Clent calmado- ellos estarán bien

¿Que? ¿Como sabes eso? -dijo Zafiro a punto de llorar-

Eso es porque los conozco a ambos, se que Izanamy no es de los que se mueren tan fácilmente, Hinata es igual, ademas ese técnica no fue para matar sino para dispersar, fueron enviados a otro punto -dijo Clent calmado-

¿Entendiste esa técnica tan poderosa? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida-

Si, la vi y la sentí muy bien, mi trabajo en el clan Shiba era de entender las técnicas para poder informarle a mi capitán y este crearía técnicas usando esa información -dijo Clent calmado-

Ya veo, así que eres muy hábil, ¿y a donde crees que los mandaron? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Hinata esta cerca, puedo sentir su presencia en aquella isla -dijo Clent calmado señalando al frente- pero se siente como si estuviera dormida, cuando lleguemos veremos qué pasó -el mar y el viento siguieron moviendo su pequeño bote, mientras Zafiro veía a los dos bebes en el suelo del bote- tómalo con calma yo cuidaré de los bebés tu podrás entrenar ese poder que tienes

¿Poder? ¿Te refieres a esta gema? -dijo Zafiro señalando a la gema-

Así es, si la gema de la Luna te eligio debe ser por algo importante, no todos son dignos de su poder -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Cuéntame algo sobre ella, no se que es, como funciona ni siquiera Izanamy sabia sobre esta cosa -dijo Zafiro calmada-

La gema de la luna, es la sexta gema de entre los seis guardianes legendarios, la gema del sol y la gema de la luna representan a las diosas Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, pero esta gema representa la luna, la luz en medio de la oscuridad, mientras la gema del sol da fuerza bruta y un enorme poder destructivo a su duelo, la gema de la luna le da más energía, control mental y paz -dijo Clent sonriendo- técnicamente es como tener una gema de gran conocimiento y poder que se asemejan a la gema del sol

Pero aún no entiendo ¿cual es la diferencia de poderes? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Bueno eso es por sus habilidades especiales, por ejemplo la gema del sol da una gran fuerza bruta a su usuario y la habilidad de aumentar la fuerza de poderes destructivos, pero en do caso de la gema de la luna esta otorga una gran inteligencia y habilidades únicas a su usuario como habilidad de los astros -dijo Clent calmado-

No entiendo mucho todavía -dijo Zafiro confundida-

Descuida, yo tampoco sé mucho, mi trabajo era ayudar a mi capitán a proteger la aldea no sé nada de las gemas sagradas -dijo Clent calmado, Zafiro solo asintio y Clent sintió un poco de aire en su nariz- _que extraño parece que Hinata no es la única, detectó algo de energía maligna y llena de agresividad, será mejor que vayamos más rápido_ -movió las manos un poco lento y la velocidad de las olas aumentan poco moviendo el vote, mientras tanto en la isla, Hinata camino por un río y se sentó recordando como Izanamy la miro-

 _Peleamos juntos, me miro a los ojos y sin embargo el...no supo reconocerme -_ pensó Hinata preocupada viendo a Izanamy herido- _Espero que este bien...tal vez esa herida en su cuerpo o algo durante su combate contra Berseck le ocasionó esto, espero que esté bien, mientras tanto tengo que pensar en salir de esta isla_ -se levantó pero se quejó y cayó al suelo sujetando sus costillas del lado izquierdo, solo vio las heridas y notó una cortada- _por suerte uso vendas, sino ahora tendría una herida más grave que una simple fractura_ -Hinata solo vio a un lado y notó algo, solo se quedo sentada en el río y suspiró-

 _Hay más energía aquí...si se trata de un enemigo entonces lo acabaré yo sola, total tengo el poder para hacerlo_ -Hinata cerró los ojos y medito dejando que algo de energía la rodeara mientras sus heridas expulsaban vapor, en el palacio de Jade se escuchaban algunos quejidos, se podía ver a Tigresa molesta y de brazos cruzados viendo a Po y Byakun gruñir cargando algunas rocas en sus espaldas-

¡Vamos dense prisa! ¡Vamos quiero verlos sufrir par de holgazanes! -grito Tigresa molesta mientras Po y Byakun cargaban las rocas caminando sobre una colina- ¡Esto apenas es una caricia! ¡Una caricia de bebé! ¡Ustedes par de nenas deben aprender a ser más fuertes! ¡Más rápido basuras me dan asco! -Tigresa más fuerte mientras Po y Byakun estaba sufriendo y cansándose cargando las rocas-

¡Por favor Tigresa...esto duele mucho...mucho! -dijo Po casi llorando pero Tigresa disparó una ligera bola de fuego cerca de sus pies y Po solo dio un paso más largo- ¡¿por que me atacas?!

¡Po debes ser más fuerte! ¡Vamos quiero ver a mi macho ser bien macho! -grito Tigresa molesta-

Sorprendente pero hasta su vena en la cabeza ya tiene hasta boca -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

¡¿Que dijiste?! -grito Tigresa molesta viendo a Byakun dejándolo nervioso-

¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! -dijo Byakun nervioso, los dos siguieron subiendo hasta que llegaron a la cima y dejaron las rocas en el suelo- ¡haaaaay mi espalda! ¿Por que cargar esto?

Los estoy entrenando para la guerra, si son así de blandos como un par de dumplings la guerra los escupirá y los lobos oscuros que nos atacaron los convertirán en sus perras, ¡así que quiero verlos ser más fuertes! -grito Tigresa molesta-

Si pero danos un momento...haaaf estamos muy cansados -dijo Po cansado- cargar esas rocas fue demasiado

Po tu mismo lo dijiste, tu cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al poder del Modo Sagrado, así que iremos tratando con eso poco a poco -dijo Tigresa calmada- como cuando te preparé por tres meses seguidos para luna de miel

¿Tres meses como? -dijo Byakun confundido- ¿acaso lo montaste muchas veces antes de casarse?

No dire que fue pero terminó en silla de ruedas y yo tuve que usar una dona para sentarme de eso -dijo Tigresa ligeramente sonrojada, Po y Byakun asintieron y levantaron las manos chocando las palmas- bien sigamos con el entrenamiento

Espera, hay algo que quiero comprobar primero -dijo Po calmado, solo grito pasando al Modo Sagrado, vio a los lados y notó como Tigresa expulsaba algo de Chi rojo como el fuego, siguió moviendo la cabeza notando como Byakun y las cosas estaban rodeadas por pequeños rastros de energía blanca, notó como todo tenía energía en pequeñas partidas formando su cuerpo- ya veo, esto es sorprendente

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Tigresa confundida- ¿puedes ver algo Po?

Si...no se, es...como energía, pequeñas partículas de energía que se mueven a nuestro alrededor -dijo Po sorprendido- todo lo tiene

Lo que estás viendo son las energías comunes, la energía elemental de todo cuerpo -dijo Byakun calmado- yo también la vi cuando entre en contacto con la energía Sagrada pero para mi el cielo era la principal fuente de energía

Durante el combate me di cuenta de que esta energía fluía del cuerpo de Sadica directo a las sombras y creaba esos lobos negros -dijo Po calmado y volvió a la normalidad- esto es algo

Increíble lo sé -dijo Byakun calmado- hay que entender como funciona esta energía mucho antes de dominar el poder y fuerza

Propongo usar poca energía para empezar -dijo Po calmado- deberíamos meditar en la montaña con las lágrimas sagradas ahí es un lugar muy natural podríamos estar más en contacto con la energía natural que en cualquier otro lado

¿Por que no usarla aquí? -dijo Tigresa calmada- tienen la aldea y más plantas

Si pero sería demasiado, debemos aprender a entrar en contacto con esta energía poco a poco sin transformarnos -dijo Po calmado- al menos podríamos hacer eso para empezar un buen entrenamiento

Esta bien se saturarían con tanta energía de animales -dijo Tigresa calmada- si hay peligros avisar por medio de Grulla

Entendido, pero primero ah...le dire a mi esposa a donde voy, no quiero que se preocupe -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Descuida estarán bien aquí -dijo Po sonriendo, Byakun camino un poco dándoles la espalda- mandilón

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Byakun molesto mientras Po y Tigresa se reían un poco, en otro lado Dark estaba caminando algo cansado, el estaba en una isla sosteniendo parte del poder de Berseck en su mano-

Finalmente lo he logrado, recupere el poder de mi padre...pero...es tan peligroso...poderoso yo quiero tener un poder así -dijo Dark molesto- el plan con las bestias sagradas ha fallado ya que ellas transfirieron sus poderes a sus guardianes, ahora tenemos tres guardianes sagrados y mi padre todavía no tiene sus poderes de regreso, lo único que me queda es...seguir haciéndome más fuerte y llevarle esto a mi padre -se levantó y siguió caminando un poco, Berseck estaba en su trono molesto y golpeando la zona donde apoyaba sus manos-

Ese bastardo...logro arrebatarme parte de mis poderes, también mato a muchos de mis súbditos con ellos -dijo Berseck molesto- y lo que es peor, ah aumentado sus poderes usando parte de mi energía, te odio Argento, tu creaste a este guerrero debido a la profecía que recibí hace más de cuarenta años

Tranquilo padre -Rox camino hacia él y se sentó junto a su trono- recibimos informes de que Dark viene para acá y está cargando tu poder

Si pero el poder no está completo y sin el poder de las bestias sagradas no podré destruir el sello y no podré salir antes de este lugar -dijo Berseck molesto- tampoco puedo controlar a Izanamy y nos hicieron falta el poder de dos temas para lograr mi meta, no me queda de otra, tres semanas con eso bastará para que el sello se rompa, mi poder regresará en tres meses y en ese tiempo tendremos que conseguir las gemas

Entonces hay que ser pacientes -dijo Rox calmada- déjame ir a yo conseguiré

No, traigan a los diez aspectos -dijo Berseck molesto y Rox asintio molesta para retirarse de ahí- con los diez aspectos podré conseguir lo que necesito para poder salir de aquí -cerro los ojos para dormir mientras Izanamy estaba entrando al segundo escenario-

 _Bien...hmmm que raro_ -pensó calmado y dio un paso en cuanto entró el lugar cambió por uno de tormenta con un suelo de rocas y comenzó a llover en el lugar, parecía que estaba en el exterior por como se veía- _Interesante, la magia de este lugar lo hizo más amplio incluso pudo crear algo muy parecido al exterior_ -Izanamy salto esquivando un golpe de un relámpago morado y cayó deslizándose en el suelo-

Vaya pudiste esquivarlo, como cuentan las leyendas, tienes buenos reflejos -dijo un lobo blanco sonriendo, sus ojos eran morados y expulsaba un Aura morada del cuerpo liberando descargas, igual que los otros también usaba una ropa negra y armadura- me llamó

No me importa como te llamas, solo he venido a destruirte -dijo Izanamy calmado, avanzó rápido igual que el lobo, los dos expulsaron energía y chocaron causando un fuerte impacto y un resplandor morado en el campo, Izanamy salto hacia atrás esquivando uno que otro golpe de los rayos, el lobo se estaba riendo persiguiendo a Izanamy con su brazo derecho extendido liberando relámpagos, Izanamy cayó en una roca y le dio un golpe al ataques desviándolo pero su brazo se entumio y tuvo descargas-

Que estupido, nunca debiste golpearlo -dijo el lobo sonriendo- tu armadura a pesar de ser fuerte también llega metal y eso lo redirige por tu cuerpo, Izanamy vio su cuerpo y liberó descargas carmesí del cuerpo- ya veo entonces esta será una pelea a relámpago y puño limpio -los dos avanzaron chocaron causando un fuerte impacto, el lobo desapareció y apareció detrás de Izanamy lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se agachó y levantó su pierna derecha golpeándolo en el menton, Izanamy se levantó y le dio un golpe al estómago liberando un descarga alejándolo, pero el lobo se giró y extendió su brazo derecho liberando una descarga, Izanamy se alejó salto y el lobo aulló liberando un fuerte onda de energía eléctrica, Izanamy tomó su espalda y comenzó a girarla de la cadena para lanzarla con fuerza, la espada terminó clavada en el suelo y el rayo la golpeó perdiendo su carga, el lobo desapareció y apareció detrás de Izanamy lanzando una patada pero Izanamy bajo la cabeza y se giró cayendo al suelo de pie, el lobo expulsó energía y cayó con él causando un fuerte impacto, l suelo se agrietó un poco mientras los dos estaban peleando, el lobo lanzó una patada pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, movió la cabeza del lado derecho esquivando un golpe y lanzó un golpe que el lobo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida entre ellos, el lobo salto y lanzó una patada con ambos pies pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, Izanamy terminó empujado derrapando en el suelo y el lobo grito lanzando un golpe liberando una descarga, pero Izanamy golpeó el suelo liberando rocas que bloquearon el ataque, el lobo estaba gruñendo buscando a Izanamy pero no lo vio cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy estaba detrás de él dándole un codazo en la espalda, el lobo se quejó pero desapareció, Izanamy solo giró lanzando una patada y el lobo la bloqueó con su brazo, el lobo volvió a desaparecer y apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy le sujeto el puño causando una onda de sonido en el campo, los dos expulsaron energía y un rayo cayó donde estaban ellos y los dos saltaron esquivando el ataque, los dos avanzaron por un lado y luego avanzaron contra el otro chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto, se separaron y luego volvieron a chocar un par de veces entre ellos mientras peleaban hasta que Izanamy solo avanzo rápido y golpeó al lobo directo en el pecho liberando una onda de energía carmesí y negra, el lobo solo se quejó y escupió sangre quedando una quemadura en el pecho-

Se terminó -dijo Izanamy serio, el lobo solo se quejó y cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre-

Jeje...muy bueno...ya veo porque...dicen que eres descendiente...de Berseck -dijo el lobo sonriendo- tu padre...era igual de...fuerte

¿Mi padre? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿Quien era mi padre?

Lo descubrirás...en el siguiente...escenario -dijo El lobo cansado y terminó muriendo dejando que el escenario volviera a la normalidad-

Tenias que morirte justo cuando me estas diciendo algo importante, que desperdicio -dijo Izanamy serio y comenzó a retirarse caminando- ¿Qu _ien estará en el siguiente escenario?_ -pensó Izanamy serio siguiendo su camino, en la selva Hinata se levantó y suspiró mientras se comenzaba a quitar la ropa quedando totalmente desnuda, entro al agua y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo, pasó sus manos por sus senos y los froto un poco, se quejó un poco viendo un golpe algo grave en sus costillas, tenía un gran moretón y suspiró-

Vaya conque estabas aquí -Hinata se sorprendió y se cubrió los senos con sus brazos, se giró y vio a un lobo negro detrás de ella- hola

¿Que quieres? -dijo Hinata molesta-

No mucho solo vengo por tu gema del Fénix -dijo el lobo serio- banda sal del agua y vístete tendremos una pelea por tu gema

¿Quien eres y por que buscas mi gema? ¿También eres un lobo oscuro? -dijo Hinata sería-

Así es, yo soy Range de Ira y soy uno de los Diez Aspectos de la muerte -dijo el lobo molesto mostrando unos ojos rojos-

¿Range de Ira? -dijo Hinata confundida- tu debes...ser de los que hablaba Dark

¡Ya sal del agua! -grito Range molesto y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía roja, Hinata solo se sorprendió y liberó una ola de agua deteniendo el ataque, salto entre el vapor y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una bola de fuego, Range solo lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de energía que chocó con el ataque de Hinata causando una ligera explosión, Hinata cayó al suelo de pie y se cubrió los senos con su brazo izquierdo y dobló las piernas ocultando su vagina- desgraciada -Range estaba en medio del humo molesto viendo a Hinata-

Pensé que dejarías que me vistiera primero -dijo Hinata molesta- no me gusta pelear desnuda

Como quieras vístete -dijo Range molesto, Hinata tomó su ropa y se vistió solo para expulsar energía y pasar al Nivel Maestro- bien, vamos -Hinata y Range gritaron chocaron sus brazos, Range lanzó un golpe pero Hinata salto rodeando a Range y giró pateándole la cara, Range retrocedió siendo empujado por la patada y Hinata, Range solo grito y liberado energía en forma de una onda, Hinata abrió sus alas y giró rodeando la energía para rodearla, cayó al suelo con pie y avanzó rápido, apareció detrás de Range y le dio un golpe a su espalda, Range se enojó y liberó energía empujando a Hinata, la siguió y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza haciendo que el golpe sonara y Hinata retrocedió mientras Range grito y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes mientras Hinata levantaba los brazos deteniendo cada golpe, cada golpe soñaba con fuerza y ella retrocedió un poco, Hinata vio como Range avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Hinata se movió a la derecha y le dio un golpe en la cara liberando una onda de sonido; Range solo se molesto y le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza, la empujó mientras los dos forcejeaban un poco, Range la atrajo y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago mientras ella se quejaba sintiendo dolor en sus costillas-

 _Mis heridas...aaah...creo que el...sabe de mis puntos heridos_ -Hinata se enojo y lanzó una patada pero Range levantó sus brazos bloqueando su ataque, Hinata presionó y lo empujó, avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Range le dio un golpe con la palma desviando su golpe, y lanzó un golpe pero Hinata giró saltando hacia atrás, Range grito y lanzó un golpe liberando energía, Hinata solo salgo a un lado esquivando el ataque, avanzó corriendo y Range siguió lanzando más golpes hasta que Hinata avanzó y lanzó un golpe con el brazo, Range y ella chocaron sus brazos liberando energía y una onda de sonido, los dos saltaron alejándose del otro, Hinata lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Range hizo lo mismo, los dos chocaron liberando una fuerte explosión en el campo, los dos volvieron a avanzar peleando mientras lanzaban varios golpes, Hinata desvió un golpe golpeando el brazo de Range con su mano, giró lanzando un rodillazo pero Range levantó su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara Hinata, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que Hinata salto y le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el mentón, Hinata rodó y cayó detrás de Range; solo grito y extendió los brazos liberando fuego, Range grito y el fuego lo golpeó haciendo que lo empujara hasta impactar en otro extremo del lugar, Hinata solo se quejó y cayó al suelo sujetando su costilla-

¿Como lo hizo? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Range estaba saliendo de entre los escombros y Hinata se sorprendió un poco al ver que expulso más energía haciéndose más fuerte- esto debe ser una broma -expulsó energía liberando fuego dorado pero este duro muy poco tiempo y se deshizo- lo que me faltaba -Range grito y extendió los brazos liberando más energía causando un resplandor rojizo, Hinata solo grito y fue golpeada por la energía causando una fuerte explosión, Zafiro salto del bote y nado con fuerza hasta llegar a la orilla-

¡¿A donde vas?! ¡No sabes lo qué hay ahí! -grito Clent preocupado-

Pero si se que Hinata esta ahi y necesita ayuda -dijo Zafiro molesta, solo se fue corriendo dejando a Clent solo con los bebés, Zafiro corrió directo a donde estaba el resplandor y vio a Range caminar hacia Hinata quien estaba en el suelo con un rato de destruccion en el suelo-

La gema es mía -dijo Range sonriendo-

Vamos...Modo Explosivo...Modo Explosivo -Hinata lo repetía pero no pasaba, Range solo avanzó corriendo y grito lanzando un golpe pero Zafiro salto y le dio una patada con ambos pies en la cara, Range solo grito y terminó siendo impactado con un árbol, Hinata se sorprendió y vio a Zafiro transformarse en Modo Guardián- Gracias por la ayuda

No importa luego me explicarás lo qué pasó -dijo Zafiro seria, ella avanzó corriendo igual que Range, Zafiro abrió los ojos notando como Range estaba por lanzar un golpe directo, Zafiro solo se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe y lo rodeó derrapando en el suelo, notó algo y expulsó energía- ¡HAAAAAA! -Zafiro grito y le dio un golpe a las costillas del lado izquierdo liberando energía y Range terminó siendo empujado, Zafiro avanzó y salto girando dándole una patada en la cabeza, Range giró y fue empujado un poco, Range solo avanzó molesto y lanzó un golpe mientras Zafiro grito y también lanzó un golpe chocando su puño con el d Range liberando energía, Range fue empujado por la energía y Zafiro avanzó corriendo pero salto girando y Range lanzó un golpe liberando energía, Zafiro gruñó y golpeó el ataque con sus patas, solo para terminar siendo empujada, Zafiro giró y terminó cayendo a cuatro patas-

¿Qué pasó? Pensé que no sabías pelear -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Ni yo misma lo sé, solo se que siento que yo me indica como pelear, cuando atacar y puedo ver hasta los ataques que él va a hacer -dijo Zafiro sorprendida, Range grito y levantó los brazos formando un gran esfera- ¿que hago? -la gema brillo y Zafiro se sorprendió- entiendo -Zafiro tomó la espada y expulsó energía, Range lanzó su ataque y Zafiro lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía azul pálido- ¡Corte del crepúsculo! -los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión y Zafiro avanzó sujetando a Hinata del pecho y la alejó del lugar corriendo, Hinata se soltó y avanzó corriendo junto con Zafiro-

¿Como lo hiciste pensé que jamás habías llevado entrenamiento? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

No se que está pasando -dijo Zafiro confundida- pero tengo una idea para detenerlo, vamos a pelear juntas

Eso me gusta -dijo Hinata calmada, las dos gritaron expulsando energía viendo a Range salir de los escombros- escucha debes ser nueva en esto pero la gema de la Luna tiene una gran habilidad, se llama "Conocimiento", esta habilidad te permite saber el estilo de pelea y la habilidad que tiene cada individuo, así que úsala

Si...pero...¿y como la uso? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo sonrojada-

¡Idiota! -grito Hinata molesta, las dos saltaron esquivando el ataque de Range, Hinata y Zafiro extendieron un brazo y dispararon una esfera de fuego y una de energía, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión, Range solo giró y quedó de pie, Zafiro solo llegó y lanzó un golpe igual que Hinata, ambos golpes sonaron con fuerza agrietando parte del suelo-

Ustedes dos no podrán ganarme -dijo Range molesto-

Eso lo veremos -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Hinata salto y le dio un rodillazo en el menton pero Zafiro le dio un golpe directo al estómago, lo empujaron un poco y Zafiro avanzó corriendo, salto y lanzó un golpe con sus garras, lanzó un corte diagonal sacando sus garras, Range bajo su cabeza esquivando el ataque, Zafiro salto y lanzó una patada pero Range salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Zafiro solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó varios golpes, cada golpe era igual de rápido que el anterior y Range solo los esquivaba los golpes moviendo la cabeza, pero Zafiro se agachó y Hinata le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza liberando fuego y una onda de sonido y energía, la onda avanzó y golpeó a Range contra unos árboles, Range solo levantó el cuerpo un poco y Hinata grito levantando los brazos golpeándolo en el cuerpo hundiéndolo en el suelo, Zafiro grito y golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de sonido y energía, el suelo brillo un poco y se creó un pilar de energía su golpeó a Range en el cuerpo, Range salió del agujero saltando y giró cayendo al suelo herido pero grito y levantó los brazos liberando más energía, Hinata extendió los brazos deteniendo el ataque con sus manos, Zafiro se cruzó de brazos protegiendo su cabeza y sus ojos liberaron una onda de energía en pequeño-

Ya entiendo -dijo Zafiro calmada, Hinata solo grito y salgo alejándose un poco viendo sus manos heridas- Hinata ya entiendo su habilidad, el expulsa energía para aumentar su fuerza física y habilidad, todo debido al enojo y la furia, recomendación, ataque directo al cuerpo liberando una gran cantidad de energía, vaya...

Si eso era lo que estaba buscando -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bien hecho Zafiro -Range solo grito molesto y vio a ambas molesto, Hinata levantó su brazo derecho y se sujeto la muñeca mientras formaba una esfera roja y rodeada de fuego dorado- ¿puedes entretenerlo un rato? Esta técnica requiere de mucha energía y necesito mínimo unos segundos

Está bien te doy trece segundos -dijo Zafiro calmada, ella solo se acercó y expulsó energía quedando en guardia- no voy a perder tengo un deber que realizar

¡Ese deber te matará! -Range grito y levantó los brazos golpeando el suelo liberando energía en forma de onda de expansiva, Zafiro solo grito liberando energía y extendió los brazos creando una barrera, el ataque chocó causando una colisión, los dos forcejearon un poco y Zafiro avanzó corriendo, salto y lanzó una patada pero Range solo levantó los brazos deteniendo el ataque y gruñó, Range grito y extendió su brazo izquierdo tratando de sujetar a Zafiro de su cara pero Zafiro solo le sujeto el brazo con sus brazos y giró pateando a Range en la cara, Range solo grito levantando el brazo y golpeó a Zafiro contra el suelo causando un fuerte impacto, Zafiro solo grito liberando energía y empujó a Range un poco mientras ella cayó de rodillas sudando y respirando agitada, con una mancha de sangre en su cabeza, ella se levantó y levantó los brazos gruñendo y expulsó fuego azul cubriendo sus brazos con el, Range y Zafiro avanzaron corriendo, los dos se sujetaron las manos forcejeando mientras Hinata estaba respirando agitada liberando fuego dorado y concentrándolo en su puño, Zafiro y Range estaban gruñendo expulsando energía y empujándose el uno contra el otro, mientras el suelo estaba agrietando un poco, los dos comenzaron a pelear hasta que Range salto y le dio una patada a Zafiro en el estómago lanzándola lejos, Range solo camino un poco y vio a Zafiro en el suelo-

No eres divertida, como todos los patéticos no lobos, tu no quisiste seguir peleando y eres demasiado débil -dijo Range sonriendo-

Tienes razón soy débil..pero ella...es fuerte -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Range se sorprendió y giró para ver a Hinata dándole un golpe directo en el estómago liberando una onda de fuego dorado, el impacto se escuchó con un gran tono profundo, las olas fueron golpeadas por el sonido mientras la isla tembló un poco, Range solo ahogó su grito y terminó siendo empujado hasta impactar impactado en una montaña a una enorme distancia entre las dos hembras, su estómago y todo su cuerpo tenían una quemadura muy grave, el solo cayó al suelo y mostrando que el suelo se había quemado igual que su cuerpo y ya no tenía su brazo izquierdo-

Bien hecho Hinata -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Haaaaf aún no es...momento de celebrar Zafiro -dijo Hinata cansada- ese sujeto sigue con vida, vi cómo colocó su brazo izquierdo para defenderse y minimizar el golpe con energía, aún escuchó sus infames latidos -las dos estaban viendo como otro lob negro estaba caminando junto a Range y se acercó, Hinata de solo verlo se quedó sorprendida, este lobo tenía el pelo blanco en la cara y el pelo largo con puntas en la cabeza con ojos verdes, pero su aspecto era idéntico al de Izanamy-

¿Izanamy? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida pero Hinata estaba sudando en frio- no, él nunca ha tenido los ojos verdes como ese de ahí

Argento...Shiffer -dijo Hinata sorprendida, el lobo y Range solo desaparecieron un parpadeo dejando a las dos hembras muy confundidas- esto no puede ser...

¿Que no puede ser? -dijo Zafiro confundida-

Nada, creo que estaba alucinando -dijo Hinata preocupada, las dos deshicieron su transformación y estaban caminando apoyándose la una a la otra por sus heridas- realmente hicimos un buen equipo

Si, me gusto pelear junto a otra hembra, siendo sincera esta es la tercera vez que peleo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Oye...dime una cosa...¿Izanamy recuerda su hogar? ¿Su familia y demás? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

No, lo siento, cuando lo encontré él estaba herido y sin memoria -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Tal como lo pensé, esperaba que él pudiera recordarme, pero espero que regrese -dijo Hinata deprimida, las dos siguieron caminado por un rato mientras Izanamy estaba entrando al último escenario el cual era un desierto en plena noche, todo estaba frío y vacío, vio a los lados y notó que estaba sobre un piso de roca de una especie de montaña-

Vaya conque has matado a los otros y has venido aquí para retarme todo para ter tu libertad -Izanamy solo giró un poco y vio a un lobo gris de ojos rojos, usaba un traje de combate negro con partes de armadura plateada- conque tu...el Shiffer híbrido ha venido a darme muerte, ¿has venido para comer mi corazón? ¿Raizar Izanamy Shiba?

¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Y quien eres tú? Mi energía me dice que tú no eres como los otros -dijo Izanamy serio-

Así es yo soy un Aspecto de la muerte, soy Raku del tiempo -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

¿Raku del tiempo? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si verás, los Diez aspectos en realidad son las Diez razones de porque muere los seres, la soledad, el sacrificio, el vacío, la desesperacion, la destruccion, la intoxicación, locura, avaricia, la ira, y el más importante de todos el tiempo -dijo Raku sonriendo-

Así que harás ¿que envejezca? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Posiblemente, te digo esto para que empieces a rezar nadie le puede ganar al tiempo de vida que le queda -dijo Raku sonriendo- pero mi hermano, el ser del escenario anterior dijo que tú al pacer habías perdido la memoria, y no sabes quién eres -el silencio reino en el lugar mientras Izanamy estaba pensando poco a poco- dime ¿no quieres saber nada de ti o de tu pasado lleno de matanza? -Izanamy lo miro con frialdad pero también estaba curioso-

 _No se si esto será parte de su plan, ademas el mismo dijo que aplica el tiempo, pero aún estoy curioso de saber quien soy_ -pensó Izanamy serio-

 _Se lo poderoso que es, y más aún que salvo a la Fenix sagrada de lord Dark, aparte las flamas eternas serán un problema contra mi golpe de tiempo, lo único que me queda es engañarlo y cuando le dé el choque por la sorpresa lo mato_ -pensó Raku serio-

Acepto -dijo Izanamy serio y Raku se sorprendio- muéstrame mi pasado

Será como tu digas -dijo Raku sonriendo, chasqueó los dedos y expulsó energía pasando el escenario a uno oscuro, en un momento todo era de color negro mientras Izanamy giró para ver cómo alguien gritaba, cuando se dio cuenta era el mismo clavando su espada en el pecho de un leon y dejándolo caer al suelo, junto a él estaban Bruce, Clent, Noe, Lucy y Saru, todos estaban invadiendo lo que parecía ser una aldea y atacaron destruyendo todo, las casas ardían, los animales gritaban por el miedo y el fuego se extendió mientras ellos peleaban contra soldados-

 _Tal vez no recuerdes esto pero tu fuiste un asesino al servicio de tu emperador, por años fuiste a donde te dijeran para matar y conquistar_ -Izanamy solo vio como el grito lanzando un corte con su espada derramando sangre frente a él- _Peleaste en guerras_ -en otro momento Izanamy estaba corriendo junto a Hinata, Byakun, James y Boa contra un ejército, el solo grito y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego- _Mataste a cientos, miles, tal vez miles es un nomenclatura pequeña a comparación_ -Izanamy estaba caminando en medio de un grupo de cuerpos en el suelo, se veía reflejado en sangre y solo siguió caminando- _Pensaste que las guerras y todo lo que habías hecho sería el paso a La Paz finalmente, pero te equivocaste, juntaste enemigos, peleaste, mataste, seguiste matando, juntaste tantos cadaveres que estaba ahogándote en su sangre_ -Izanamy estaba frente a si mismo mientras la ilusión de un río de sangre cubriéndolos no lo hacía ni sorprenderse-

Dime una cosa...-Izanamy solo pudo hablar un poco- ¿tenía familia?

 _La tenías_ -todo se volvió negro de nuevo mientras junto a Izanamy apareció su padre Argento, su madre Torana, su hermana menor Misaki, su abuelo Cirenio, Luceli y su cachorro- _Tus padres un lobo y una tigresa, ellos fueron condenados por dar vida a un hibrido como tú, ellos fueron los primeros en irse, murieron por causa tuya cuando eras pequeño_ -las ilusiones de sus padres ardieron y desaparecieron- _Después por tu vida de matanza, finalmente llegó para alcanzarte y los perjudicados fueron tu esposa, tu hijo y tu hermana_ -Izanamy vio las ilusiones de cómo Luceli había sido asesina y cayó al suelo abrazando al cachorro, junto a ella la siguiente fue Misaki y las dos terminaron atrapadas en fuego- _Tu abuelo te defendió pero hasta él terminó muriendo, tu equipo te traicionó, tu gente te odia, no tienes nada, solo estas tu solo -_ Izanamy bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos-

Todos los obtienen...mi afecto...se van y me abandonan -dijo Izanamy deprimido-

 _Si por donde pasas, cada vez que estás con alguien muere, esa es tu maldicion_ -Izanamy vio una serie de recuerdos junto a él, Mike el hermano de Luceli le entregó la espada y estaba muriendo en sus brazos- _Faltaste a promesas_ -Izanamy levantó la vista para ver cómo terminaba sujetando a Misaki en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella moría en sus brazos- _Todos, a todos los perdiste, ya deberías rendirte y deberías aceptar la carga por tus pecados_

Hay pescados más profundo que no pueden limpiarse -dijo Izanamy deprimido- y yo estoy hasta ahogado en ellos, jamás podré ser perdonado por fallar así

Entonces ¿aceptas tu castigo? -dijo Raku sonriendo caminando frente a él, pero Izanamy no contestó, solo se quedó callado- lo tomare como un si -de su ropa tomó una daga y esta cambio de forma por una hacha emanando energía negra- Pudrelo...Parca -el hacha solo aumentó de tamaño y la levantó, estaba bajando su golpe pero para Izanamy todo iba demasiado lento, él seguía perdido en la oscuridad cuando varios recuerdos lo invadieron, por un momento despertó y vio que estaba en el antiguo palacio del Clan Shiba, su ropa era la que solía usar cuando era más joven, camino un poco y se topó con Luceli-

Tu eres...esa loba...¿acaso...esto es una ilusión? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Parece que te has perdido -dijo Luceli sonriendo- te perdiste en tu camino y el deber que solías tener

¿Como puedes decir que me perdí? Lo que hice fueron actos...horribles...acciones realmente devastadores -dijo Izanamy preocupado- y no solo tú...los demás que conocí todos...todos...murieron

Eso no fue tu culpa, es verdad cazamos, peleamos, matamos pero no fueron inocentes, todos fueron con un propósito, es verdad que seguimos peleando y pecando y ninguna disculpa será suficiente, pero le dimos un propósito a sobrevivir, eran ellos o nosotros, nuestras tierras han sido blanco de ataques de muchos, todas esas batallas fueron para proteger a nuestra gente de invasores, no te sientas mal solo porque peleamos en el pasado, si tenemos un objetivo si el objetivo es proteger entonces no hay nada malo en pelear -dijo Luceli calmada- tu siempre sufrías por herir a esas personas y pensabas je merecías un castigo pero un día lo guardaste todo y seguiste haciéndolo entendiendo que aveces tenias que tomar decisiones muy difíciles y las consecuencias las aceptaste sin dudar, eso era la valentía que siempre me enamoraba y que admiraba, recuerda quien eres...recuerda a donde pertenece y quien eres recuérdalo -le tocó la frente con dos de sus dedos-

 _Es verdad...yo tengo un pasado, promesas, promesas que no cumplí y rompí, le fallé a muchos ya en el pasado y ahora creo que tengo un nuevo objetivo_ -pensó Izanamy sorprendido y luego despertó cambiando sus ojos a café, pero su aura negra carmesí se volvió negra y azul y luego fue cambiando poco a poco a dorada-

Te hice una promesa al morir, no sé si en verdad estés aquí o solo seas un recuerdo pero cumpliré lo prometido, lo haré te lo juro -dijo Izanamy calmado, Luceli solo sonrió y desapareció- finalmente...estoy despierto

¡Muere con el azote del tiempo! ¡Esperanzas de vida nula! -grito Raku sonriendo bajando el brazo en un fuerte golpe- ¡este golpe consumirá tus últimos años de vida! ¡Esto fue lo que hice para matar a los padres de la princesita! -bajo el brazo y liberó algo de humo morado pero el ataque chocó con fuego frente a él dejándolo sorprendido- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que es esto?! -el fuego solo se extendió y lo empujó mientras todo el escenario ardía y volvió a la normalidad dejando un calabozo cubierto por flamas, Raku estaba sorprendido y asustado viendo a Izanamy pasar al Modo Sagrado cubierto en flamas- no puedo creerlo...-Izanamy levantó la vista mostrando unos ojos azules con brillo blanco- esa lema es...no puedo creerlo...es el legendario Modo Sagrado

¡Su majestad! ¡Su majestad! -un rinoceronte entró gritando asustado al palacio de Matriz y ella se levantó de su trono sorprendida- ¡es la torre su majestad! ¡El último escenario está ardiendo él flamas! -Matriz salió corriendo junto con los guardias al ver como la torre estaba ardiendo él flamas desde la punta-

¡Pero esto no puede ser! -grito Matriz sorprendida- ¡Nadie debería tener tanto poder! ¡Nadie debería destruir esa barrera a menos...a menos que fuera...! -la torre estaba temblando mientras Izanamy caminaba en medio de las flamas-

¿Como bloqueaste mi ataque maldito? Nadie debería soportar el ataque del tiempo, nadie -dijo Raku molesto-

¿Lo olvidaste? Estoy usando la armadura del Modo Sagrado del Fénix, y el fénix igual que sus llamas son eternas -dijo Izanamy serio- estas flamas jamas podrán apagarse, y debo darte las gracias porque gracias a tu poder me hiciste recobrar mis memorias -Raku se quedó sorprendido, Izanamy solo confió y expulsó más fuego de su cuerpo-

¡No! ¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Es mentira! -Raku grito sorprendido y salto expulsando energía de su cuerpo- ¡Muerte cronos! -Raku lanzó un golpe con su hacha liberando humo morado pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de él, Raku solo se sorprendió e Izanamy grito golpeando a Raku en todo el cuerpo de forma rápida, sus golpes sonaron liberando pequeñas formas de brazas, el golpe sonó con fuerza y lo empujaron contra el suelo haciendo que perforara el suelo y la torre comenzó a agrietarse, Izanamy solo abrió las alas y se impulsó, Raku estaba escupiendo sangre pero vio a Izanamy caer junto a él-

Gracias hiciste que recordara algo importante -dijo Izanamy serio, Raku solo grito y tomó su hacha lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy lo detuvo con su espada frente a él causando una onda de sonido y algunas chispas, lo empujó y luego giró dándole una patada en el pecho empujándolo contra una pared y la derrumbó cayendo hacia el suelo causando un fuerte impacto, Izanamy giró y salió volando de la torre, Izanamy estaba serio viendo a Raku-

Maldito -Raku tuvo problemas para ponerse de pie y vio como los demás se estaban acercando incluyendo a Matriz- esto es...¡Aire de muerte! -Raku grito y extendió los brazos liberando un viento morado y este avanzó hacia los guardias, Matriz solo grito de miedo pero en un segundo Izanamy avanzó y se colocó frente a Matriz abriendo las alas- ¡Jajajajajaja si eso, defiéndela, pudrete con todos esos estupidos! -solo vio como un muro de fuego apareció y los protegió mientras Izanamy la armadura de Izanamy caía a pedazos revelando su camisa y parte de su cuerpo, su pelo se volvió negro de nuevo y sus ojos seguían azules, parecía que estaba luchando por mantener parte del estado Sagrado-

Nos protegió...¿por que? -dijo Matriz sorprendida-

¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eres un estupido Izanamy, sacrificaste parte de tu preciada armadura solo para salvar a unos pocos! ¡Mi habilidad me permitirá destruir todo este maldito pueblo! -grito Raku sonriendo-

Eres una tonta -dijo Izanamy calmado en voz baja, Matriz la vio sorprendida e Izanamy se cubrió en fuego de nuevo- los protegeré, así como deberas proteger a tu pueblo, eso es lo que quería tu familia -Matriz solo estaba sorprendida llorando y vio como la gema del sol estaba brillando en la espalda de Izanamy-

¡Muere Guerrero Sagrado del fuego! -grito Raku riendo- ¡Viento de muerte! -lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía morada y el viento negro se volvió a formara-

Tormenta eterna del fuego -Izanamy solo abrió los ojos y grito liberando fuego formando un gran remolino frente a él, ambos ataques chocaron causando una brisa llena de fuego, el fuego se dispersó por el campo cayendo en diferentes lugares mientras Izanamy estaba cansado y sudando mientras sus herida se abrían derramando sangre al suelo-

Desgraciado...sacrificaste más fuego y tus heridas se abrieron solo para defenderlos -dijo Raku asuatado- ¿que eres? ¿Quien eres?

Tu mismo lo dijiste -dijo Izanamy serio y se quedó en guardia respirando agitado, sus heridas estaban abiertas y derramaban sangre al suelo, su ropa estaba casi desgarrada y su pelo negro seguía presente mientras tenía los ojos café inundados en lágrimas- soy Izanamy, el Guerrero Sagrado del Sol

¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Pudrete en mis vientos de la muerte! -grito Raku molesto liberando más viento negro, el viento avanzaba mientras todo se descomponía y luego se convertía en cenizas-

Será como tu quieras -dijo Izanamy serio y expulsó fuego de su cuerpo y ambos avanzaron envueltos en sus elementos listos para atacar, Raku levantó su hacha envuelto en viento negro mientras Izanamy estaba por lanzar un golpe con el puño envuelto en fuego rojo y dorado- ¡VEAMOS QUIEN LLEGA MÁS RÁPIDO AL INFIERNO! -Raku e Izanamy avanzaron rápido y chocaron sus ataques de una sola vez, ambos ataques impactaron causando una onda de sonido y energía, el suelo se agrietó hundiéndose un poco formando un agujero debajo de ellos mientras se suspendían en el aire, los dos gritaron hasta que Izanamy solo grito con fuerza- ¡RRRAAAAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy terminó destruyendo el hacha de Raku y lo golpeó justo en el pecho liberando un torrente de fuego que perforó el cuerpo de Raku dejando un agujero-

No...¿como es...que yo...un aspecto...fue...derrotado tan fácilmente...? -dijo Raku ahogándose en sangre y terminó cubierto en flamas que consumían su cuerpo-

Falle en protegerlos...falle en vencer...a Berseck pero esta vez no fallare, derrotare a Berseck y destruiré cada rastro de él -dijo Izanamy molesto viendo las flamas frente a él- _Kono subeteo Hakaize!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Un viaje por sí mismo**_

En el palacio Matriz estaba sorprendida, se acercó por una venta anotando como los aldeanos estaban tratando de reparar sus casas, estaban cargando materiales, algunos estaban descansando y haciendo los marcos para comenzar a levantar sus cimientos, Matriz suspiró preocupada y solo vio algunas tierras con marcas de impacto y fuego-

 _El nos salvó enfrentando a ese lobo, lo mató y vengó la muere de mis padres_ -pensó Matriz calmada, estaba sujetando sus manos temblando y recordo como fue que Izanamy había peleado contra Raku el día anterior- _Pero el parecía tener remordimientos al enfrentarse a alguien como él, su fuerza, su velocidad y su poder, no parecían ser normales, ¿quien es él en verdad?_ -Izanamy estaba en un baño de aguas termales, el solo salió de la tina de roca usando su toalla para cubrirse de la cintura para abajo, paso por los vestidores notando como había un espejo de pared, se acercó y se vio de cerca, había vuelto a ser un lobo de blanco y negro, pero su cuerpo ya no mostraba la misma corrupcion de antes, el tono rojo de su cuerpo se había ido y sus ojos habían regresado a ser los mismos de antes-

 _Tal como me recordaba...y también_ -Izanamy cerró sus ojos y recordó todo lo que Raku le había mostrado, abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada- _Claro...gracias Raku sin ti...no habría podido recuperar mis recuerdos y recordar quién es mi enemigo_ -Izanamy sujetando la pared y se comenzó a reír un poco, solo reía de forma lenta y con la boca cerrada recuperando las memorias de ese día cuando Berseck, Jesker y los demás atacaron su palacio, no solo eso sino también recordaba las cosas que Berseck lo había hecho hacer cuando lo tubo bajo su control-

Ahora tengo claro lo que tengo que hacer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se enojo, solo se desquito golpeando el cristal frente a él haciéndolo pedazos- Berseck te irás directo al infierno de donde provengo -solo dejo el vidrio a un lado dejándolo roto, camino para salir a los vestidores pero noto que su ropa ya no estaba- oiga, señorita ¿donde esta mi ropa? -salió con calma y vio a un grupo de felinas todas leopardos viéndolo sonriendo sonrojadas- ¿a que se debe esto?

Verá joven su ropa..jeje bueno..fue hecha pedazos..durante la pelea y también parece que su cuerpo sufrió muchas heridas...jeje..así que proponemos dejar que se quede y nosotras atenderemos sus heridas -dijo una de las leopardo sonriendo-

Lo cuidaremos bien y también trataremos sus heridas -dijo otra hembra sonriendo, las hembras estaban sonriendo mientras el grupo se acercaba con cuidado-

Son muy amables pero en realidad yo tengo otros asuntos que atender, mis heridas se curarán por sí solas, además hay personas que esperan mi regreso -dijo Izanamy de forma calmada, las hembras se desilusionaron un momento pero Izanamy se sentó en la cama pero las hembras superaron sonriendo viendo por debajo de su toalla pero él se cubrió evitando que lo vieran, pasaron unos minutos y él seguía sin vestirse hasta que abrieron la puerta del cuarto en que dormía de momento, cuando vio noto que llegaron más hembras cargando algo en sus manos-

Trajimos esto para usted, es por parte de la señorita Matriz, quiere que se lo ponga para verla -dijo una de las hembras e Izanamy asintió aceptando la ropa, estaba por quitarse la toalla cuando noto que las hembras no se iban, en cambio seguían esperando a ver si se quitaba la toalla-

¿Me podrían dejar solo? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

No -dijeron las hembras sonriendo, Izanamy solo suspiro y terminó vistiéndose frente a ellas, usaba un pantalón negro claro, unas botas oscuras de suela y borde blanco, un cinturón metálico azul oscuro con un seguro para que pudiera meter su espada, con una ebilla en forma redonda con un logotipo en forma de rayo, se vistió con una playera azul de manga larga, un chaleco negro con cuello levantado sin mangas y una gabardina blanca de cuello levantado y bordes negros, solo movió la cabeza sacando algo de su melena y se giró para ver a las hembras sonriendo sonrojadas-

Debí ser más rápido -dijo Izanamy calmado, camino mientras un grupo de guardias lo rodeó y lo comenzó a llevar con ellos hasta el salón del trono donde estaba Matriz sentada en su silla- Gracias por la ropa majestad ¿quería verme?

De nada, tómalo como un favor por vernos salvado -dijo Matriz calmada- mis padres usaron todas sus fuerzas para crear esa gran torre, ese sujeto llamado Raku asesino a mis padres quitándoles el tiempo de vida hasta que finalmente murieron de forma lenta, pero tu...lograste asesinarlos a todos de forma rápida y sin ninguna duda -se acercó caminando hacia el e Izanamy se quedó calmado- Gracias por ayudarnos pero dime ¿te sientes mal por lo que hiciste?

No -dijo Izanamy calmado y eso no sorprendió a nadie- no me siento mal, no siento tristeza ni placer al hacer algo así, ellos buscaron su camino, eligieron lo que ellos querían hacer y yo elegí eliminarlos sin titubear, eran seres malignos y no descansaré hasta que los mate a todos

Esa respuesta no me sorprende pero si m asusta -dijo Matriz calmada- un hombre que mata sin siquiera sentir remordimiento es porque sabe lo que hace y no lo goza pero sabe que es necesario -todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Matriz suspiró-

Bien un trato es un trato -dijo Matriz calmada, chasqueó los dedos y uno de los rinocerontes se acercó cargo una caja como un cofre- está es tu recompensa por haber matado a los lobos oscuros, unas monedas de oro -Izanamy se acercó al cofre notando que era pequeño pero con el interior le bastaría para llegar a donde tenía que llegar-

Gracias esto me ayudará mucho -dijo Izanamy calmado- ahora mi siguiente pregunta ¿en donde estoy?

Te encuentras en Nikko en el distrito japonés de Kantō -dijo Matriz calmada-

Sigo en Japón...eso es bueno -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien entonces creo que con esto me retiro

Si no es mucha molesta ¿puedo preguntarte hacia o de te diriges? -dijo Matriz calmada-

Me dirijo al distrito Chubu entre Atami y el Monte Fuji -dijo Izanamy calmado, eso se ganó los susurros de algunos llamando un poco su atención- ¿sucede algo?

Si, resulta que hemos recibido noticias de que alguien asesino al emperador de ese lugar y muchas partes del distrito han caído en guerras civiles y peleas entre muchos, se dice que la princesa de ese lugar ha tratado de mantener el orden tras la muerte de su padre pero desde hace días un lobo ha estado atacando trayendo la desgracia en varias aldeas, tal vez si sigues ese camino podrás descubrir qué sucede -dijo Matriz calmada-

Entendido Gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado, el se despidió dándole las gracias y se fue corriendo alejándose del lugar, siguió corriendo expulsando energía-

¿Se fue sin arreglar sus heridas? -dijo Matriz un poco preocupada-

Así es, sus heridas no eran tan fuertes como pensamos, de hecho hasta comenzó a curarse el solo de la nada y no sabemos como -dijo una de las hembras calmada, algunas hembras estaban susurrando algunas cosas mientras Izanamy solo siguió corriendo, sus ojos se volvieron azules y puso ver su mano derecha notando como estaba recuperando poco a poco la energía en su cuerpo, sus heridas comenzaron a expulsar vapor haciendo que las heridas cerraran un poco más rápido-

 _Ya veo...con que esta es la habilidad del Modo Sagrado_ -pensó Izanamy calmado mientras seguía corriendo, salto desde suelo y subió a una rama quedando de rodillas tocando el tronco y el árbol se secó, sus heridas expulsaron vapor mientras se regeneraban, saltó alejándose del árbol y este cayo al suelo destrozándose y quedando en cenizas- _Ya entiendo_ -se detuvo y apretó los puños- _Debo tener más cuidado, puedo absorber grandes cantidades de energía natural del ambiente y seres vivos, la transfiero a mi cuerpo y la uso para curarme pero el desconozco qué riesgos podrían pasar si la uso de forma descuidada y no la controlo_ -suspiro y siguió corriendo mientras veía todo el bosque con calma, solo salgo y avanzó entre ramas-

 _Primero iré a la aldea y luego iré a buscar a Hinata y a Zafiro_ -Izanamy solo siguió su camino perdiéndose en el bosque, mientras tanto en el mar, Hinata estaba acostada en el bote de Clent mientras Clent y Zafiro hacían una fogata cocinando unos cuantos pescados-

Aún no puedo creerlo, tú y Hinata pelearon juntos no me lo creo -dijo Clent calmado moviendo la leña frente a él- es impresionante

¿Que tiene de malo? -dijo Zafiro calmada- total ambas somos guardianas, nos pudimos entender y coordinarnos no se como

Creo que tienes los conocimientos antiguos de Izanamy guardados en la gema -dijo Clent calmado- veras la pareja de Hinata solía ser Izanamy

¿Quieres decir que los dos tenían una relación? -dijo Zafiro confundida-

No, ellos no eran novios ni nada de eso, cuando formamos equipos siempre que teniamos que separarnos teníamos una pareja, un compañero de confianza, en espera caso Hinata era la pareja de confianza de Izanamy -dijo Clent calmado-

Ya entiendo, ambos eran equipo -dijo Zafiro calmada- oye dime una cosa ¿acaso Hinata estaba enamorada de él?

Sinceramente no lo sé abiertamente, tenia mis sospechas, Izanamy y Hinata se conocen prácticamente de toda su vida, desde que eran niños eran inseparables -dijo Clent calmado- pero ellos nunca se dijeron las cosas abiertamente, posiblemente por eso Hinata escapó con el da en primer lugar y tuvo a Long

Ya entiendo, pero aún lo ama ¿no es verdad? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Nadie habla de eso con ella, ha vivido de mucho este último año, también Izanamy -dijo Clent calmado- nosotros escapamos al golpe contra la aldea pero Izanamy no, él recibió la mayor parte del golpe y lo habíamos dado por muerto la primera vez pero luego apareció siendo aliado de Berseck y recolectando las gemas de los guardianes, Hinata lo enfrento y lo derrotó, no se como pero usando su espíritu alcanzó nuevos poderes y logró su objetivo

Entonces cuando lo encontré en mi aldea ¿eso fue porque ella lo había lastimado? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida- ¿Ella le había hecho perder su memoria? Casi lo deja en coma por eso

No, eso último creo que no tiene nada ver con ella y su pelea, más bien eso fue por un enemigo más, Hinata lo trajo sano y a salvo -dijo Clent calmado- el se sacrificó por nuestro bien y nos salvó de un enemigo ni que los guardianes pudieron derrotar

Eso suena muy peligroso -dijo Zafiro calmada- entonces por su sacrificio terminó herido, el se sacrifica por los que le importan, aún sin memoria el siguió siendo el mismo

Si, muchos ven eso como muestras de lealtad -dijo Clent calmado- por eso es nuestro maestro y nuestro líder, bueno mejor dicho era, ahora ese poder recae en Hinata

Dime si Izanamy recupera su memoria de nuevo ¿se iría con ustedes? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

No lo sé, eso depende del mismo Izanamy -dijo Clent calmado- a todo esto hay algo que quiero preguntarte -Zafiro lo vio confundida- ¿cuál es tu relación con Izanamy?

¿Mi relación con el? -Zafiro se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada- romántica...

¿Que? -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Pues yo diría romántica...aunque claro peleo mucho con mis amigas por estar con él unos pocos minutos -dijo Zafiro sonrojada- somos como amigos...con derechos

Ah...claro -dijo Clent sonriendo nervioso con una gota de sudor en su cabeza- bueno espero ella no te oiga ya que las tigresas suelen ser muy territoriales y se meten con cualquiera que les quiera quitar su macho o su propio terreno

Descuida estaremos bien además Izanamy será quien tome su decisión al final -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- ¿en cuento tiempo estará dormida?

Sus heridas eran muy notorias, y las hiervas que use fueron potentes estará dormida por toda la tarde -dijo Clent calmado, tomó uno de los pescados y le sopló- mientras relájate todo estará bien -comenzó a comer, Zafiro asintió sonriendo y comenzó a comer tranquilamente-

No te mentiré, estoy preocupada por Izanamy, espero que esté bien -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Él estará bien, lo dimos por muerto dos veces, dudo mucho que él lo esté ahora -dijo Clent sonriendo- bien cuando Hinata esté despierta te llevaremos de regreso a tu aldea para después ir a buscar un lugar donde entrenar

Se los agradezco -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, mientras los dos se relajaban Izanamy seguía caminando por el bosque notando que ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, no lo pensó dos veces y corro un árbol y quito partes de sus ramas para encenderlas en una fogata, la noche llegó e Izanamy se recostó viendo al cielo por un momento-

Hubiera comprado algo de comer -dijo Izanamy calmado y su estómago sonó con fuerza haciendo temblar parte del lugar- si debí comer algo

Oh vaya que tenemos aquí -un grupo de tres jabalís salieron de entre los arbustos sonriendo viendo a Izanamy- parece que luces perdido, te mostraremos porque es malo meterse en el territorio del otro -Izanamy solo los ignoro pero los tres lo rodearon-

Miren tiene algo de dinero dentro del cofre -dijo un segundo jabalí sonriendo-

Perfecto gracias, ahora tendremos dinero, gracias por guárdanos nuestro dinero -dijo un tercero sonriendo pero Izanamy comenzó a reírse y se levantó-

No gracias a ustedes, justo cuando tenía hambre ustedes aparecen -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se levantó sonriendo y movió la cabeza soñando los huesos del cuello- Gracias por venir cena -uno de los tres avanzó gritando y lanzo un golpe con un mal pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de uno, los tres machos estaban asustados pero solo dos de ellos reaccionaron cuando escucharon algo caer y fue ver al tercero caer muerto al suelo mientras Izanamy lamía la sangre de su mano derecha-

¡Asesinó! -gritó uno de los dos asustados-

No, ustedes se metieron en mi camino, ustedes serán mi comida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se acercó-

¡Nooo! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aaaaaaaaargh! -los cerdos gritaron pero más tarde Izanamy estaba comiendo carne cocina en las flamas, tomó una pieza con un hueso y una porción grande carne en el centro y le dio una mordida, estaba comiendo dejando los huesos a un lado, cuando terminó solo se recostó viendo el cielo estrellado-

Hmmm me pregunto ¿a donde habrán ido todos? -dijo Izanamy calmado- no he sabido mucho sobre ellos desde que desaparecí por desviar los ataques de Berseck, será mejor volver descansar estas heridas tardarán un poco en curarse -cerro los ojos y volvió a dormir para reponer sus fuerzas, mientras tanto en una isla aislada de los mares de Japón y China estaba el palacio de Berseck, en las orillas Dark terminó cayendo cansado sujetando el poder de Berseck en forma de esfera, sus heridas eran notables pero se levantó y camino un poco para ir directo al palacio, Rox apareció caminando junto a Dark y comenzó a reírse un poco-

Tan patético como siempre hermano -dijo Rox viendo viendo a Dark en el suelo- como siempre quieres ser el hijo consentido de papá

Cierra el hocico -dijo Dark molesto- recupere el poder de nuestro padre

Estupido bastardo, él no quiero su poder de regreso, él quería una parte y luego poder amplificarlo -dijo Rox sonriendo- el quiere el poder de las bestias sagradas, o el Chi de los maestros, Izanamy lo hizo también que teníamos dos de los seis poderes más grandes -Dark se levantó gruñendo y siguió caminando-

Se bien lo que quiere y lo que perdimos aquí, yo peleare todavía, no pienso perder ahora que he conseguido la ventaja -dijo Dark molesto, Rox solo se reía de él mientras los dos iban caminando hacia el palacio, Dark llegó a la zona el palacio y se arrodilló frente a Berseck- padre te he traído el poder que habías perdido -Berseck gruño y extendió su brazo dedo recuperando su poder atrayéndolo con energía a su cuerpo, su poder regresó a su cuerpo y su energía aumentó- ¿te he complacido padre?

¡Sufre! -Berseck gritó y se levantó extendiendo su brazo derecho creando una garra de energía sujetando el cuello de Dark-

¡Aaaargh! ¡Padre...¿por que?! -dijo Dark asustado siendo levantado del suelo por Berseck-

Todavía vienes sin el poder sagrado del Phoenix, perdiste el poder y ahora Raizar lo tiene aumentando sus poderes cada día qué transita -dijo Berseck molesto- eres una desgracia, debería matarte ahora y usar tu poder para dárselo a mis demás hijos y hacerlos todavía más poderosos -lo soltó y Dark cayó al suelo tosiendo- ¡no me sirves por ahora! ¡Has fracasado Dark! -Berseck se volvió a sentar en su trono-

Pero padre...yo he cumplido tus órdenes y también...se que no hay excusas...por mis errores -dijo Dark tosiendo por el ataque- pero se que puedo compensártelo, déjame ir a buscar el poder de Phoenix y te juro

¡Silencio! -Berseck expulsó poder haciendo que Dark cayera al suelo oprimido por energía negra en su cuerpo- No dejare que pongas en ridiculo a toda la armada, enviare a Guerreros para que hagan tu trabajo, la guerra consumirá a nuestros enemigos y tendremos lo que hemos soñado desde siempre, ¿cuantos Aspectos quedán Rox?

Quedan nueve mi gran maestro -dijo Rox calmada- me temo que Raku del tiempo fue asesinado muy fácilmente

Asesinaron al tercero más fuerte que desgracia -dijo Berseck serio- probaremos el poder de los Modos Sagrados, manden al aspecto de la destruccion al Monte Fuji que destruya todo a su paso, envíen al aspecto de la desesperacion al Pantano de China, que busque a la bestia sagrada tortuga y que la traiga ante mi pronto

¿Qué hay del Chi de la Fenix? -dijo Rox calmada-

Yo me haré cargo después cuando la encuentren, por ahora quiero reestablecer mis poderes al cien por ciento -dijo Berseck serio- ¡Ahora todos vayan a cumplir su misión! -Dark y Rox asintieron mientras Dark se levantaba y se retiraba, se escucharon algunos pasos detrás de Berseck y el solo giro la cabeza para ver a un lobo blanco y negro usando una máscara negra, tenía puesta una gabardina negra con un saco debajo del mismo color con una camisa roja debajo y un pantalon negro y botas negras- ¿Que deseas Blackheart del Vacío?

Padre déjeme ir a pelear le prometo que recuperaré los Chi de las bestias sagradas por mi cuenta -dijo Blackheart serio-

No, primero tengo que averiguar qué tan poderosos son realmente, después mandaré a los alfas y comenzaré la guerra -dijo Berseck serio- mientras tanto sigue entrenando, porque si yo llego a morir igual serás mi sucesor, quiero a la armada lista para la batalla final

Como órdenes padre -dijo Blackheart serio y se retiro caminando lentamente, Berseck solo estaba viendo una esfera de cristal mostrando cinco símbolos con la forma de un sol-

Cuando los cinco estén aquí podré romper el sello y mi ira será desatada en todo el mundo -Berseck solo durmió por esa noche e Izanamy despertó sorprendió en medio del bosque, su respiración estaba un poco agitada y parecía que sudaba-

Ya solo paso una pesadilla no fue nada -se dijo a así mismo antes de levantarse y seguir su camino, su viaje duro por más de una semana, siguió avanzando entre bosque y aldeas hasta que llegó al distrito que buscaba, camino un poco notando como había algunos animales robando o tratando mal a los otros, estaba caminando en medio de una aldea y noto como había una pareja de leopardos sentados en el suelo usando una taza para pedir dinero, Izanamy no lo pensó dos veces y dejó cuatro monedas en la taza, la hembra lloró dándole las gracias, Izanamy no dijo nada solo siguió su camino, pudo notar como algunos se le quedaban viendo fijamente sobre todo uno par de samurais de la especie tigre, no le dio importancia y siguió con su camino, estaba más que calmado notando que todo parecía estar en calma pero noto algo, entro en un camino aplanado de tierra, había poco tránsito de animales pasando con mercancía, siguió caminando y se sorprendió de ver la entrada al clan Shiba hecha pedazos y cubierta con plantas-

-Solo pudo mantener la calma y camino hacia la entrada, entró con cuidado notando el lugar destruido por los ataques de hace tiempo, había madera podrida, piedras y algunas plantas, siguió caminando notando como la maleza había regresado a cubrir el lugar, las flores habían crecido de nuevo mientras árboles y nuevas ramas salían del suelo, camino un poco más viendo si había algo nuevo o algo rescatable, se acercó a una casa y levantó los restos para ver el interior y no había nada, reviso cada parte del lugar menos uno y ese lugar le pesaba más que nada-

 _El castillo..._ -Izanamy levantó la vista notando las ruinas del palacio- _¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos años? ¿Mas? -_ subió los escalones uno por uno sintiendo nostalgia y tristeza- _Todavía recuerdo el olor..._ -cerró los ojos teniendo ligeros recuerdos del ataque- _Las flamas...la sangre...sus gritos_ -recordó cada parte, Luceli, sus gritos, a su hermana pidiendo por su ayuda, y él no pudo hacer nada para salvarlas, lo único que pudo hacer fue desahogarse en lágrimas- _Pedir perdón...no resolverá nada y no puedo cambiar la historia...no podría, debo vivir con lo que hice y con lo que no pude hacer_ -camino un poco moviendo cada parte del lugar, quito madera tras viga de madera viendo si encontraba algo, pero no quedaba nada vivo o intacto, solo escombros y restos, siguió caminando hasta llegar al salón principal donde estaba un tronco saliendo por el suelo y perforando el techo mostrando ligeros rastros de la Luz de la luna, se sentó de rodillas y colocó su espada frente a él, solo se quedó viendo el árbol pensando y guardando silencio, así permaneció al menos por un corto tiempo, escuchó el sonido de algo moviéndose y el levantó una oreja, volvió a escuchar el sonido de la madera rechinando en el palacio y se levantó-

 _No puede haber nadie aquí_ -pensó preocupado y camino fuera del cuarto, movió la cabeza tratando de escuchar mejor en el pasillo y escuchó unos pasos de alguien caminar afuera, no lo pensó y siguió el sonido de los pasos, siguió caminando hasta que encontró la puerta de un cuarto a medio abrir, la puerta estaba rota y sus pedazos caían al suelo, sintió que pisó algo y vio en el suelo un pequeño cuadro de madera con el nombre de Misaki escrito en el, se asustó un poco y reaccionó, ese era el cuarto de Misaki, solo entró con cuidado y con cautela, recordaba la última vez que estuvo ahí y le era algo muy doloroso, pero mantuvo sus emociones escondidas y siguió, al fondo noto la cama de Misaki, estaba vieja y algo rota pero al parecer a alguien no le había importado porque la estaba usando para dormir, con cuidado se acercó y sujeto la sábana para jalarla y ver a una pequeña loba, la pequeña estaba temblando de frío o al menos eso parecía-

 _¿Una niña?_ -pensó Izanamy confundido-

¡AAAAGH! -la niña gritó asustada y se comenzó a mover tratando de alejarse- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me mates por favor! ¡No me mates te lo suplico! -la niña estaba asustada y veía con temor a Izanamy pero Izanamy se levantó viendo a la niña, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, su ropa estaba vieja, rota y manchada en sangre y parecía que no se había aseado en mucho tiempo- ¡No! ¡Por favor no! -Izanamy se acercó y la niña se cuarto la cabeza llorando y acurrucándose en un lugar, Izanamy solo se agacho y le acaricio la cabeza con cuidado, la niña estaba temblando pero vio a Izanamy el cual la veía con calma- no me lastimes por favor...

Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿Estas sola? ¿Estas sola aquí? -la niña estaba llorando y asintió del miedo- está bien, está bien, no te voy a lastimar, nadie te puede hacer daño -sonrió ligeramente y la niña le tomó algo de confianza, más tarde Izanamy y la pequeña loba estaban frente a una fogata, la niña estaba acostada en un futon arropada con un pañuelo en su cabeza con un sonrojo muy notable en su frente, Izanamy se levantó y fue por agua a un pozo sacando una cubeta llena, buscó entre diferentes lugares y encontró utensilios de cocina, los limpio lo mejor que pudo, busco y encontró ingredientes para formar una sopa desente de verduras, siguió observando a la niña dormir frente a él y se relajó sentándose y recargándose en un grupo de madera, pasaron unos minutos y la pequeña despertó-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde estoy? -dijo la pequeña loba algo distraída y mareada-

Finalmente despertaste -dijo Izanamy calmado y la pequeña giro la cabeza para verlo- hola

Señor...¿Usted quien es? -dijo la loba cansada-

Me llamo Izanamy y yo...solía vivir por aquí, solo...vine a ver si todo este lugar estaba destruido como dijeron -dijo calmado y la loba solo se giro quedando acostada de lado-

Me llamo...Sakura -dijo la pequeña loba cansada, Izanamy pudo notar mejor a la loba; tenía pelo blanco, ojos verdes claros, su piel parecía un poco pálida y tenía sangre seca en partes del cuerpo, por su apariencia parecía que tenía doce años-

Bien Sakura, dime ¿que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y que te paso? -dijo Izanamy calmado- tenias fiebre cuando te encontré

Yo...vivía en una aldea cerca de aquí, con mis padres...pero un día...solo vinieron...y nos atacaron a todos...quede huérfana -dijo Sakura deprimida y comenzó a llorar- primero fueron unos bandidos que decían que el clan Shiba había muerto, atacaron nuestra aldea, saquearon todo, se llevaron comida agua y dejaron la aldea en paz por un tiempo pero después las batallas fueron aumentando y llegaron los lobos negros, toda la aldea comenzó a arder, los lobos oscuros nos atacaron y mataron a todos, machos, hembras y niños, solo yo sobreviví -Izanamy estaba callado escuchando todo mientras la niña lloraba- había escuchado historias del Guerrero del Sol protector de todo Japón así que vine aquí a buscarlo para que nos ayudara pero cuando llegue solo encontré este lugar destruido y vacío, ojalá estuviera vivo para que escuchara mi súplica

Te entiendo, yo también perdí a mis seres queridos, pero el Guerrero del Sol ya no es lo que solía ser antes, pero aún puede seguir peleando pequeña -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Lo conociste? -dijo Sakura confundida-

Si, se podía decir, pero por su título y su fuerza perdió mucho en el camino, ahora solo le queda su soledad, su fuerza y sus tristeza -dijo Izanamy calmado, sirvió la sopa en un pequeño plato y se lo dio a la pequeña- Toma necesitas comer -Sakura lo acepto y comenzó a comer para sentirse mejor- mañana iremos al pueblo, te compraré ropa para que te quites eso

Gracias...pero..¿que harás conmigo? -dijo Sakura asustada- ¿me abandonarás?

No puedo dejarte en esta ruinas pero tampoco puedo dejar que andes por ahí tu sola -dijo Izanamy calmado- buscare a alguien tiene una aldea de refugiados, podrás vivir ahí n paz y armonía

¿De verdad? -dijo Sakura calmada- ¿podré tener una nueva vida? -Izanamy asintió sonriendo y Sakura comenzó a llorar- Gracias, Gracias por ayudarme mucho

Mejor duerme -dijo Izanamy calmado, Sakura e Izanamy durmieron tranquilamente, parecía que todo estaba en calma pero algo llamó la atención de Izanamy, en la madrugada se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y el despertó sorprendido, el lugar estaba temblando un poco y se levantó deprisa, camino un poco para salir al patio principal, vio a los lados sujetando su espada pero de nuevo volvió a sentir el temblor y se giró para ver el cielo nublado, olfateó el aire y abrió los ojos sorprendido, saltó llegando al techo del palacio y vio al frente, desde el monte Fuji había un gran cantidad de humo saliendo de la punta, parecía que estaba activo y algunas descargas salían del humo como si se tratara de una tormenta, no solo eso podía notar pequeños grupos de nubes de humo saliendo de otros extremos-

 _Esto es imposible...el Monte Fuji ha estado inactivo por siglos, ¿por que ahora?_ -pensó Izanamy sorprendido, Izanamy bajó del techo y llegó al salón principal, Sakura despertó y bostezo relajando su cuerpo-

Buenos días -dijo Sakura sonriendo, Izanamy solo la saludo y golpeó el suelo dejando un agujero donde podía ver que salía una pequeña cantidad de agua caliente, Izanamy abrió los dedos y el agua siguió brotando formando una pequeña tina- ¿que es eso? -Izanamy metió las manos y se lavó la cara también aprovechó algo de agua para lavar sus dientes-

Úsala...es para ti, tienes que lavarte -dijo Izanamy calmado- cuando lleguemos al pueblo dejaré que vayas a un baño terminal ahí podrás darte un baño decente

Entendido -dijo Sakura calamidad más tarde los dos se fueron de ahí pero Izanamy no dejaba de ver el Monte Fuji- no sabemos como pero desde que llegaron los lobos oscuros el Monte Fuji comenzó a su erupción, todos viven con el miedo de que haga erupción y la lava nos mate

Eso no parece normal -dijo Izanamy serio- vamos sigamos después dejaremos este lugar -Sakura asintió y lo siguió caminando, los dos estaban entrando a un pueblo alejado, había muchos vendedores ambulantes, los animales parecían un poco nerviosos pero seguían con sus trabajos habituales- no lo entiendo parecen estar nerviosos pero a la vez ignoran el Monte Fuji, ignoran el peligro porque prefieren vivir sin sentir miedo, ¿o sera otra cosa?

Están juntando dinero -dijo Sakura preocupada- dentro de un día habrá un barco que saldrá de aquí para irse a otras tierras llevándose a las aldeas cercanas cómo está y así pondrán a la mayor cantidad de gente a salvo

Solo a los que pueden pagar eso, ¿quien protegerá este pueblo si su emperatriz no puede? -dijo Izanamy algo molesto, algunos animales lo vieron mientras otros no dijeron nada, Izanamy sujeto la cabeza de Sakura y comenzo a caminar junto con ella-

Mejor ten cuidado con lo que dices, hay algunos que dijeron lo mismo y la guardia imperial los lastima -dijo Sakura preocupada e Izanamy asintió, los dos entraron a una tienda viendo algunos kimonos para niña- vaya que lindos, yo quiero uno amarillo -se acercó a unos kimonos para verlos sonriendo- disculpe buenas tarde quiero comprar algo

Si ya voy, ya voy -se escucho la voz de un anciano e Izanamy vio a un panda rojo algo viejo usando lentes- ¿que desean?

La niña quiere un kimono, dele algunos por favor y unos yukatas para que se sienta cómoda -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ojo no claro joven -dijo el panda sonriendo- por aquí pequeña, escote el que te guste y midetelo

¡Claro! -gritó Sakura sonriendo- ¡hay este esta bonito! -tomo un kimono amarillo con algunas flores rosadas en el frente- ¡Y el azul me encanta lo adoro! -siguió viendo formando una pila de algunas telas-

Ojo no cuidado pequeña, que podrías dejar a tu...aaah...esto..tu ¿hermano? -dijo el panda nervioso-

Soy su amigo y la traje para ayudarla -dijo Izanamy calmado, mientras Sakura cambiaba su ropa Izanamy se quedó sentado en una silla viendo al exterior- ¿porque siguen trabajando? Ya es para que hubieran escapado

Seguimos esperando por el barco, pero el precio del boleto es muy alto y aunque todos juntáramos el dinero, todo eso se irá al precio del boleto de nuestros hijos y familias -dijo el panda cansado sentándose en el suelo junto a Izanamy- muchos de los aldeanos aquí tiene hijos y el precio del boleto es de 200 yenes solo por adulto, otros tienen hijos y usarán el dinero que consigan para ponerlos a salvo y no podemos escapar no tenemos a dónde ir, no tenemos recursos y también nuestros negocios son nuestra vida, no podemos irnos así como así -el panda se tocó la cara y suspiro- si el clan Shiba o el Guerrero del sol estuvieran aquí esto sería más fácil para todos

¿Realmente ellos cambiarían algo? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si lo hubieran hecho -dijo el panda calmado- el maestro Cirenio era muy bueno, era fuerte y decidido, el jamás se quedaría sentado viendo como el pueblo sufre, el defendería ese pueblo, el pelearía hasta el final

Si, el era increíble -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡ya estoy lista! -Sakura salió del vestidor vistiendo un kimono amarillo con cinta azul fuerte en la cintura- ¿como se me ve?

Muy lindo pequeña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo a Sakura, Izanamy sacó unas monedas de su manga-

No, espera, no hace falta -dijo el panda sonriendo-

¿Como que no hace falta? Debe ir al barco dentro de poco -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno yo...ya...he ¿pequeña princesa podrías esperar afuera? -dijo el panda sonriendo, Sakura vio a Izanamy confundida pero el asintió calmado, Sakura salió por un momento dejando a ambos machos solos- yo..ya no tengo porque seguir así, le di todo mi dinero a mi hija y a mi nieta, las dos estarán en el barco mañana pero aunque mis manos funcionen como siempre no puedo reunir el dinero suficiente, todos consiguieron ropa y dinero suficiente Lara irse y se fueron los que no siguen aquí esperando un milagro por sus hijos, ahora más que nunca necesitamos al Guerrero más poderoso de todos, el Guerrero del Sol

Entiendo, te aseguro que si estuviera aquí...o fuera el mismo el tampoco permitirá que alguien más sufriera -dijo Izanamy calmado, solo dejó el dinero y salió de la tienda viendo a Sakura parada recargándose en la puerta sujetando sus kimonos en la mano- ¿estas bien?

Si solo que me da tristeza el señor, dio todo su esfuerzo por su hija y su nieta y el no podrá ir a verlas -dijo Sakura deprimida, Izanamy solo suspiro, a pesar de tener dinero no tenia lo suficiente para pagar el viaje del panda o compartir más su dinero, se retiró con Sakura y fueron a comer a un restaurante- ¿tienes familia?

Tenía, una hermana pequeña un poco más grande, una esposa, mi abuelo y mi hijo -dijo Izanamy calmado señalándose en una silla-

¿Que les paso? -dijo Sakura intranquila-

Murieron, todos -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

Lo siento -dijo Sakura deprimida- se lo que se siente perder a alguien

Si pero para mí fue horrible, prácticamente desde que vivía con mis padres hasta hoy en día -dijo Izanamy deprimido- ya no importa, después de comer nos iremos de aquí, buscaremos refugio y evitaremos el contacto con la lava para estar bien -Sakura estaba intranquila viendo la mesa esperando por la comida-

¿Por que me ayudas? Muchos adultos me dejan de lado porque soy huérfana -dijo Sakura deprimida-

Supongo que me recuerdas a mi hermana menor -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿A tu hermana? -dijo Sakura confundida-

Ella era como tu, era tierna, amable y un poco loca, pero también creció sin nuestros padres ya que murieron poco después de que ella naciera, yo la crié solo con mi abuelo y ella jamás supo lo que era tener ese calor, pero al verte a los ojos llenos de inocencia me recuerdas mucho a ella -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo por la ventana-

Gracias -dijo Sakura sonriendo- y esos amigos que mencionaste ¿donde viven?

No lo sé -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿No lo sabes? ¿Y sabes cómo encontrarlos? -dijo Sakura calmada-

Tampoco lo sé -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡¿Entonces como llegaremos?! -Sakura grito sorprendida saltando a la mesa- tonto, debes pensar primero antes que actuar, debemos encontrar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar a llegar con ellos

¿Que edad tienes? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Doce -dijo Sakura molesta e Izanamy se quedó poco sorprendido-

 _Increíble...con apenas doce años y las mujeres ya comienzan a regañarte si sigue así estaremos perdidos..._ -pensó Izanamy nervioso con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, después de unas horas todos estaban dormidos, solo era la mitad de la noche, Izanamy y Sakura despertaron debido a un gran estruendo, el suelo se sacudió con fuerza y los dos se levantaron de sus camas para ir a la ventana-

¡Corran! ¡Todos corran! -gritaron algunos animales asustados, Izanamy vio más al enfrente notando como el Monte Fuji comenzó a hacer erupción alarmando a muchos, todos estaban viendo como el Monte comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza mientras las nubes negras de humo comenzaron a cubrir el cielo, algunos lados del suelo estaban agrietándose mostrando ríos de lava que corrían por el suelo avanzando hacia la aldea-

Salgamos de aquí -dijo Izanamy preocupado, Sakura corrió junto con él mientras Izanamy la cargó y pateó la puerta destruyendola, los animales estaban corriendo, cuando salió del edificio vio a los animales corriendo cuando una bola de fuego del volcán cayó cerca del lugar dejando un agujero de humo y fuego- no te asustes todo estará bien -Sakura asintió asustada e Izanamy siguió corriendo, Sakura vio como el volcán volvió a temblar expulsando más fuego y lava, en la cima pudo notar como había cinco figuras las cuales levantaron los brazos lanzando bolas de fuego hacia el lugar de la aldea, una bola de fuego impacto contra una casa causando una explosión y algunos animales cayeron al suelo por el ataque, más bolas de fuego cayeron por el lugar mientras los temblores hicieron que algunos cayeran al suelo y una nube de gas tóxico comenzó a esparcirse-

¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! -Sakura grito asustada e Izanamy se detuvo derrapara en el suelo- ¡todavía hay personas en riesgo tenemos que hacer algo! -una esfera cayó cerca e Izanamy la abrazó con fuerza evitando algún daño- ¡tienes que sacarlos de aquí!

Pero yo...-dijo Izanamy preocupado, el suelo volvió a temblar con más fuerza y algunas grietas se abrieron en el suelo, la lava comenzó a caer cuesta abajo más rápido mientras algunas rutas se cubrían con la lava, la lava avanzaba más rápido consumiendo bosques y algunas casas, Izanamy vio como los animales estaban asustados mientras las grietas se hacían más grandes rodeando la aldea y algunas bolas de fuego cayeron cerca de ellos impidiendo el paso-

¡Necesitan ayuda! -grito Sakura asustada- Necesitan ayuda...por favor -Izanamy vio como una tigresa abrazaba a su cachorro mientras gritaban asiento rodeados por el fuego, una descarga cayó cerca e Izanamy cayó al suelo protegiendo a Sakura, los aldeanos estaban corriendo, algunos estaban atrapados entre el fuego y los edificios y no eran los únicos otra aldea cercana estaba pasando por los mismos problemas que ellos, eran un total de tres aldeas las cuales estaban siendo rodeadas por los ataques de fuego y lava, la tigresa estaba gritando junto a su cachorro mientras algunos animales estaban asustados viendo el fuego y los escombros caer entre ellos, Sakura solo cerró los ojos asustada pero en un momento Izanamy se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada, expulsó energía y se agachó doblando sus piernas un poco y extendió sus brazos, cerró los ojos y luego cerró los puños girando sus muñecas, en un momento las grietas comenzaron a cerrarse entre ellas, Izanamy grito y aplaudió con las manos y luego las bajo tocando el suelo con las palmas, del suelo se liberó una corriente de agua, el agua salió del suelo en un gran torrente y luego comenzó a esparcirse en gotas como lluvia, algo del fuego comenzó a bajar su ritmo pero Izanamy giró y luego lanzó un golpe horizontal con sus brazos liberando la corriente en forma de látigo, golpeó algunos lugares apagando el fuego de los edificios-

¡Todos corran! -Izanamy grito serio y avanzó corriendo a la entrada, solo saltó y golpeó el muro liberando un fuerte temblor liberando un anillo de rocas de gran tamaño, solo grito y las rocas avanzaron creando un muro rodeando la aldea, los animales estaban sorprendidos viendo como la lava golpeó el muro formando una pequeña ola, Izanamy saltó y tomó su espada para lanzar un corte horizontal liberando una onda de energía roja cortando parte del oleaje de la lava, guardó la espada y vio como la lava seguía avanzando casi tocando otra aldea, grito y lanzó una patada liberando un muro de roca deteniendo parte del paso de la lava, Izanamy notó que en el volcán había cinco figuras y notó energías oscuras-

Por supuesto -dijo Izanamy serio, extendió su brazo izquierdo y el suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo mientras vapor y algo de agua salían del suelo e Izanamy creo más torrentes de agua para lanzarlos contra la lava provocando algo de vapor, respiro hondo y extendió sus brazos liberando un viento fuerte y helado, el viento golpeó el vapor de la lava retrasando sus movimientos y haciendo que se volviera más sólida como una roca-

Sor...sorprendente...-dijo Sakura sorprendida, Izanamy saltó y se alejó del muro, solo camino ganándose las miradas de todos- ¿quien eres en verdad?

El guerrero del sol...¿tu eres el guerrero del sol verdad? -dijo el panda sorprendido mientras los animales solo estaban impresionados viendo a Izanamy- ¿en donde has estado todo este tiempo?

¿Por que te fuiste? -dijo Sakura triste viendo a Izanamy- ¿por que te fuiste cuando más te necesitábamos?

Porque lo había perdido todo -dijo Izanamy deprimido- ¡Ustedes váyanse no hay tiempo que perder! -grito serio y todos se sorprendieron- ¡Váyanse ya! ¡Solo retrase el ataque del volcán un poco pero hay lobos oscuros que vienen a hacer de las suyas! -los animales gritaron y se fueron corriendo mientras Sakura estaba sorprendida viendo a Izanamy- Sakura vete, no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien

Solo cuídate por favor -dijo Sakura preocupada e Izanamy asintió tranquilamente-

Déjamelo a mi -dijo Izanamy serio, el comenzó a caminar viendo como venía una nube de viento de cenizas y gases tóxicos, las descargas que salían del volcán se acercaban a él golpeando el suelo a su lado- conque son ustedes

Vaya finalmente nos vemos Raizar el traidor -dijo un lobo blanco y negro con ojos rojos, usaba un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo y tenía una melena larga en su cabeza, junto a él solo estaban lobos menores de pelo negro- tengo tantas ganas de poder matarte ahora

Eres...Albión el aspecto de la destruccion -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Así es, yo tengo el poder de la devastación y cuando ocurre una tragedia yo me hago más fuerte -dijo Albión sonriendo- vamos Raizar Izanamy, pelea conmigo

Como tú quieras -dijo Izanamy serio y expulsó energía-

¡Mátenlo! -grito Albión sonriendo, los lobos negros avanzaron corriendo mientras Izanamy saltó y avanzó contra ellos, un lobo aulló liberando ondas de energía de su boca, Izanamy giró su mano y disparó energía en el suelo para alejarse elevándose y giró, los lobos se sorprendieron un poco e Izanamy retrajo sus manos a las costillas formando una esfera de energía y luego grito extendiendo sus brazos liberando energía para golpear al lobo en su cuerpo causando una ligera explosión y el lobo terminó empujado hasta que impactó en el suelo causando una fuerte explosión, Izanamy saltó alejándose de un ataque eléctrico morado, un lobo aulló y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando una onda de fuego, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque siendo empujado un poco pero grito y extendió los brazos deshaciendo el ataque, un lobo apareció detrás de él lanzando un ataque pro Izanamy se agachó esquivando el ataque dejando que cayera al suelo, Izanamy solo avanzó y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una onda de energía azul que deshizo al lobo en el ataque, los otros dos avanzaron riendo y se cruzaron corriendo, Izanamy solo saltó a un lado esquivando el primer ataque, extendió su brazo izquierdo y sujeto al segundo lobo del brazo izquierdo, lo jaló y lo desvió al suelo estrellandolo con fuerza, avanzó y le dio un golpe justo en el estómago y liberó energía formando una espada de energía, el lobo escupió sangre pero sujeto a Izanamy del brazo, el segundo avanzó y sacó sus garras lanzando un golpe liberando energía, Izanamy grito y giró golpeando a ambos lobos entre sí, se alejó de un salto y se preparó formando una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha, lanzó un golpe liberando el ataque y este chocó con los lobos causando una explosión, Albión sonrió y avanzó contra Izanamy, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Albión desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda, Izanamy se quejó y corrió un poco para alejarse, Albión avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con sus garras liberando energía, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque y Albión lanzó otro ataque de energía pero Izanamy lo desvió con un golpe lanzándolo a otro extremo causando una explosión, Albión grito y saltó lanzándose contra el, los dos chocaron causando un fuerte impacto y se escucharon como estaban peleando intercambiando golpes, Albión lanzó un golpe vertical pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Albión sujetó su puño con la palma y los dos forcejearon un poco-

-Los dos se estaban gruñendo y desaparecieron mientras se escuchaban algunos impactos en el campo, un golpe destrozó una parte de la lava seca y dura mientras Izanamy terminó derrapando en suelo y se escuchó un rayo, saltó a la izquierda evitando una descarga de un rayo morado, Albión levantó los brazos formando una gran esfera de fuego y tierra, la esfera de cubrió en fuego y la lanzó pero Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos deteniendo el ataque, se quejó pero lo desvió a otro extremo y Albión grito lanzando un golpe con su garra izquierda, Izanamy solo saltó esquivando el ataque, se giró y Albión giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, fue empujado y Albión avanzó corriendo concentrando energía en sus manos, lanzó un golpe extendiendo ambos brazos liberando energía, Izanamy se sorprendido y la energía golpeó en un punto provocando una explosión, Albión sonrió un momento pero Izanamy lo pateó en la espalda y terminó impactado en el suelo, Izanamy s alejo una par de saltos y vio como Albión se puso de pie-

Vaya eres muy fuerte -dijo Albión sonriendo- no me sorprende que mataras a Raku

Ya déjate de ridiculeces, ¿tu y tus compañeros empezaron la erupción del Monte Fuji? ¡Contesta! -dijo Izanamy molesto manteniendo su guardia en algo-

Así es, yo represento el aspecto de la destruccion, todo ser vivo desea destruir -dijo Albión sonriendo- destruir lo que odia, a lo que le teme todo para demostrar más poder o que puede sobrevivir más que otra cosa, que mejor arma de la naturaleza que la misma naturaleza, pensé que el volcán no haría erupción, me tome tres meses pero al final lo logré, ahora solo me queda sentarme a ver como la lava devora todo lo cercano y a todo los que están cerca

Eres un desgraciado, ni siquiera sientes remordimiento cuando los matas -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Mira quien lo dice, uno de los mejores asesinos de Japón -dijo Albión sonriendo, Izanamy solo expulsó energía de su cuerpo y quedó en guardia- vamos a divertirnos un rato -de su ropa sacó un collar con una pequeña esfera morada en un colgante- Destruye todo...Aniquilación -grito sonriendo liberando energía negra de su cuerpo, en sus brazos y piernas aparecieron fragmentos de armadura blanca metálica con pequeñas dagas afiladas curveadas, su pelo se volvió rojo y sus ojos amarillos- Aniquilación, esta es mi verdadera forma de pelear, vamos muéstrame tu poder Izanamy

Eres persistente -dijo Izanamy calmado, expulsó energía y sujeto su espada liberando un resplandor en sus hombros, brazos y piernas apareció su armadura roja y sujeto la espada con ambas manos- vamos comencemos con esto, solo yo saldré de aquí

-Los dos expulsaron energía mientras algunos fragmentos del suelo estaban siendo levantado, el suelo tembló mientras algo de lava y humo eran alejados por la energía, ambos avanzaron corriendo, Albión fue más rápido y apareció detrás de Izanamy lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando energía, Izanamy grito lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando energía negra y azul, los dos ataques chocaron liberando una onda de sonido y energía empujando a ,ambos un poco, los dos avanzaron y liberaron energía chocando sus garras y espada, los dos forcejearon un poco hundiéndose en la roca, saltaron un poco e Izanamy grito lanzando un corte vertical liberando energía, pero Albión solo avanzó corriendo y desapareció, apareció a un lado de Izanamy lanzó un golpe liberando energía, Izanamy volcó la espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe de su garra, Albión avanzó y le dio un patada a Izanamy empujándolo contra el muro de roca y se estrelló, Albión avanzó y lanzó un golpe directo liberando energía, Izanamy grito dejando que su ataque chocara con él de Albión, Izanamy avanzó y le dio una patada Albión en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas, sujeto su espada con ambas manos y grito lanzando un corte vertical pero Albión levantó los brazos sujetando la espada hundiéndose un poco-

Vaya los cuentos no mentían -dijo Albión sonriendo- realmente eres muy fuerte Izanamy Shiba, ya veo porque el amo Berseck te había elegido como su recipiente -lo empujó y lanzó un golpe liberando energía y sus garras, Izanamy colocó su espada frente a el deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy terminó siendo empujado y Albión lanzó un golpe con el codo lanzando un corte con la daga del brazo izquierdo pero Izanamy se inclinó y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, giró y le dio una segunda patada en el estómago empujándolo, Izanamy grito y avanzó corriendo sujetando su espada, Albión grito y golpeó el suelo liberando energía, el suelo tembló y la lava salió en una ligera ola e Izanamy se alejó saltando pero Albión avanzó y lanzó un golpe con sus garras de forma vertical liberando energía, Izanamy levantó su espada deteniendo el golpe pero la energía lo golpeó en el cuerpo empujándolo contra unas rocas, Izanamy cayó de rodillas un momento pero Albión grito sonriendo y la lava comenzó a moverse debajo de el. Izanamy saltó alejándose y Albión levantó un torrente de lava solo para extender los brazos y dejar que este se moviera contra Izanamy, Izanamy solo grito y avanzo lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando energía cortando la lava frente a el-

¡No te distraigas! -Albión grito serio y le dio una patada a Izanamy en la cabeza lanzándolo contra el suelo, Albión avanzó corriendo y sujetó a Izanamy de la camisa para levantarlo y lanzarlo contra una roca, pero Izanamy giró derrapando con sus manos y pies- ¡Esto no era lo que yo quería! ¡Me prometieron una verdadera pelea y tú no peleas al maximo, si seguimos así morirás y yo terminare aburrido! -Izanamy se levantó y suspiró quedando en guardia-

Pelea -dijo Izanamy serio-

Lo haré pero no contigo, sino con el verdadero guerrero del sol, y para hacerlo salir creo que tendré que pasar a otros métodos -dijo Albion sonriendo extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia la aldea y la lava comenzó a moverse del suelo, la lava avanzó con más fuerza en forma de un torrente hacia una de las aldeas y golpeó un muro derrumbando parte de la casa sobre un grupo de animales- jajaja

¡Ya basta! -Izanamy grito con fuerza y molesto viendo a Albión-

Cállate cobarde -dijo Albión sonriendo, extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó otro torrente pero Izanamy se colocó frente a él y extendió los brazos gritando liberando energía formando un escudo de energía, el ataque de Albión se deshizo pero Izanamy terminó siendo empujado hasta unos escondidas formando una ligera explosión, cayó al suelo ligeramente herido pero se levantó molesto y quedó en guardia- que estupido, haces lo imposible para defenderlos, ja, me das lastima insecto

¿Lastima? Tu eres el que me da lastima, al menos yo tuve el valor de romper las cadenas que me ataban a Berseck -dijo Izanamy molesto- yo defiendo a los débiles de sujetos como tú mientras paseo libre sobre este lugar

Je, solo quieres hacerte el interesante -dijo Albión sonriendo- pero ya me canse, ¡Quiero que me demuestres tus verdaderos poderes! -grito lanzando un golpe liberando una bola de fuego y roca, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque y Albión golpeó el suelo con las manos y de este se formaron más rocas envueltas en fuego y avanzaron hacia Izanamy, Izanamy saltó esquivando los ataques, saltó a la derecha y volvió a saltar hacia arriba esquivando otro ataque, se giró y cortó una esfera por la mitad deshaciéndola en pedazos, Albión sonrió y extendió los brazos liberando varios ataques de lava ardiente, Izanamy grito y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo algunos con el cuerpo mientras estos lo empujaban, su cuerpo soltó algo de vapor y Albión apareció junto a él dándole una patada tirándolo al suelo-

Ya te lo dije quiero divertirme, no quiero perder mi tiempo -dijo Albión molesto, vio la nube y comenzó a reír un poco- ya se como matarlos y que tu no pueda hacer nada

Ya basta, detente maldito -dijo Izanamy molesto y se puso de pie, Albión levantó los brazos y comenzó a girar sus manos formando un ligero remolino de humo y viento contaminado, las nubes y fuego avanzaron en forma de tormenta hacia Izanamy y el resto de los habitantes, Albión sonrió y concentró un rayo morado en su mano derecha y una bola de fuego en la izquierda- ¿qué haces?

Haré algo para despertarte realmente -dijo Albión sonriendo- ya que no quieres pelear conmigo con toda tu fuerza entonces tendré que hacer que te enojes

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, solo se fijó hacia dónde estaba apuntando y se sorprendió de ver que Sakura estaba ayudando a algunos a escapar con ella- ¡No!

¡Si! ¡Tomen esto! -grito Albión sonriendo- ¡Tormenta devastadora! -Albión grito sonriendo y extendió los brazos liberando magma y rayos morados, la tormenta comenzó a moverse con fuerza hacia la aldea como un huracán, una de las casas fue golpeada comenzando a deshacerse, los aldeanos gritaron asustados mientras Izanamy solo puso sus ojos en blanco por la sorpresa, cuando noto una hembra de leopardo terminó atrapada en la tormenta hasta que comenzó a desaparecer en el ataque, la hembra estaba gritando mientras se podía ver como su silueta estaba siendo consumida en las flamas y rayos de la nube tóxica-

Cayó una -dijo Albión sonriendo- ahora siguen cientos y luego miles -Izanamy solo expulsó energía dorada y roja de su cuerpo, otros animales estaban escapando corriendo cuando Albión comenzó a quejarse y se tocó el pecho viendo una cortada profunda en su pecho, cuando giró Izanamy ya no estaba y un resplandor dorado apareció en la tormenta, en un segundo Izanamy levantó su brazo y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando una onda de viento y sonido alejando las nubes tóxicas de la aldea, el camino gruñendo mostrando sus ojos amarillos y unas marcas rojas en la cara- parece que finalmente lo entendiste -Izanamy solo grito liberando energía dorada de su cuerpo empujando la nube y camino cargando a la hembra en sus brazos, la hembra tosió e Izanamy la alejo caminando-

¿Que es eso? ¿Por que expulsa una aura dorada? -dijo Albión sorprendido, en un momento Izanamy usaba su gabardina blanca con borde rojo, armadura en sus brazos, hombros y botas de color forja con bordes dorados y tonos negros, su cuerpo tenía una aura roja brillante rodeándolo mientras su melena era larga y llegaba hasta su cintura con un tono dorado en las puntas, todo su pelo era blanco y sus ojos amarillos- ¿Por que sufrió ese cambio?

Modo Explosivo -dijo Izanamy molesto- llegó tu hora, querías ver al guerrero del sol bueno aquí lo tienes, el Guerrero del Sol Modo Explosivo

¿Modo Explosivo? -dijo Albión confundido, Izanamy solo apretó los puños y expulsó energía- dorada del cuerpo-

Fui un estupido, solo ocultaba más mis penas y me daba miedo revelar mi identidad, y por mi cobardia mi pueblo estaba pagando el precio con su sangre -dijo Izanamy molesto- pero esta vez no dudaré en acabar con ustedes Shiffer, los odio, quiero matarlos, y eso haré, los matare a todos y cada uno y defenderé a todos los inocentes con este puño -Izanamy levantó su puño derecho expulsando energía-

Je un bobo discurso y ya piensas que tienes la victoria asegurada, que patético -dijo Albión sonriendo- ¡Este será tu final! ¡Monte Fuji llegó la hora...tienes! -Albión se detuvo y se sorprendió viendo que Izanamy le había sujetado el brazo impidiendo que hiciera su ataque- ¿Que? ¿Cuando fue que..?

Mejor tranquilízate, no permitiré que sigas causando más problemas ni que destruyas estas aldeas -dijo Izanamy serio, lo soltó y Albión le dio un golpe al estómago pero no le causó ningún efecto- ¿A cuantos más tienes que matar para que te tranquilices? -Izanamy expulsó energía y avanzó golpeando a Albión en todo el cuerpo dejando marcas de sus golpes por su cuerpo, Albión grito de dolor y apareció un resplandor dorado en su costilla izquierda empujándolo contra unas cuantas rocas, Albión terminó impactado cerca de la montaña y se comenzó a reír un poco-

¡Ajajajaja ajajajaja! ¡Si esperaba eso! -Albión salió de las rocas viendo a Izanamy- ¡esos ojos! ¡Esos ojos! -vió directora los ojos de Izanamy comenzó a reírse- ¡Realmente los odio! -Izanamy se impulsó con fuerza y llevó golpeando a Albión en su estómago liberando una onda de sonido y energía dorada haciendo que Albión escupiera sangre, el suelo tembló un poco y Albión fue alejado hasta terminar cerca del rio de lava, Izanamy camino con calma y lentitud mientras Albión grito expulsando de energía- solo fue un golpe de suerte, no te sientas confiado solo porque aumentaste tu poder un poco -Albión grito con fuerza y avanzó corriendo, grito lanzando un golpe vertical pero Izanamy movió el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, Albión grito de nuevo y lanzó un golpe directo liberando un torrente de fuego, Izanamy saltó y extendió su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe con una esfera de energía dorada, el ataque se deshizo e Izanamy cayó de pie en medio del fuego, Albión grito y avanzó corriendo lanzó un golpe y siguió lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy movía el cuerpo esquivando cada uno, Albion giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy saltó hacia atrás cayendo sobre sus manos y se impulsó para caer de pie girando, solo avanzó y chocó su puño con el de Albión liberando una onda de sonido, la tormenta se alejó un poco por la onda de sonido, los dos estaban forcejeando pero Albión grito y lanzó varios golpes e Izanamy levantó los brazos esquivando y defendiéndose de cada golpe que Albión estaba tratando de hacestarle pero Izanamy se defendía y se movía muy rápido, Albión gritaba mientras Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe y giró golpeando a Albión en la cara con su puño derecho, le dio un golpe en el pecho empujándolo pero Albión arrastró sus pies en el suelo, se impulsó y saltó lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, lo empujó moviendo el brazo, Albión giró y cayó de pie, trató de avanzar pero Izanamy llegó primero dándole un golpe en el pecho, Albión se quejó e Izanamy movió su cuerpo dándole una patada en la cabeza alejándolo un poco, Albión se quejó e Izanamy avanzó de nuevo, los dos estaban peleando intercambiando golpes rápidos pero Albión no podía hacer más que defenderse como podía, agachó su cuerpo esquivando un golpe horizontal e Izanamy le dio un rodillazo en el mentón alejándolo, Albión se quejó y avanzó pero Izanamy extendió su brazo izquierdo y lo sujetó del cuello, giró y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco, Albión solo escupió sangre y saltó estirando los brazos creando una gran esfera de fuego y algunas descargas, Albión siguió gritando haciendo la esfera más grande-

¡Todo por el! ¡Todo por la misión! ¡Por la destruccion! ¡Yo no pienso perder! -Albión grito molesto expulsando energia haciendo más grande la esfera, la esfera aumento más de tamaño mientras Izanamy expulsó energía formando una esfera en cada mano, solo gruñó y junto las esferas del lado izquierdo mientras se agachaba un poco, Albión grito lanzando el ataque-

¡Recibe el poder aumentado diez veces del Ka..Me...Ha...Me! -Izanamy grito y luego extendió los brazos- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -grito con fuerza liberando la energía en forma de un rayo rojo, el ataque avanzó y golpe el ataque de Albión, los dos forcejearon un poco mientras el ataque de Izanamy terminó perforando el ataque de Albión hasta que lo golpeó causando que Albión gritara sujetando el ataque con su cuerpo, Albion grito siendo arrastrado por el ataque hasta que cayó contra un río de lava que caía desde la cima-

¡¿Acaso este es el poder de...aquel..que puede...derrotar a Berseck?! -Albión grito sorprendida mientras golpeaba la lava con su cuerpo- ¡OAAAAAAAARGH! -Albión grito desapareciendo entre las flamas hasta no dejar nada solo un agujero mientras Izanamy estaba un poco cansado-

Lo derroté pero aún queda el asunto del volcán -dijo Izanamy cansado viendo el volcán hacer erupción- necesita frío y creo que ya se que hacer -Izanamy solo corrió hacia el muelle, mientras tanto en ese lugar algunos animales estaban gritando subiendo a barcos para tratar de escapar de ahí, Sakura estaba corriendo entre algunos adultos que extendían los brazos suplicando que s llevaran a sus hijos para ponerlos a salvo, Sakura estaba asustada pero todos se asustan viendo como una esfera de energía dorada estaba llegando al mar-

¡Cuidado! ¡Nos atacan! -grito uno de los machos asustados, pero cuando vieron era Izanamy rodeado de energía quien entró al agua, se hundió y comenzó a nadar un poco llegando más al fondo- ¿que fue?

¿Lo vieron? Creo que era un macho -dijo una hembra asustada, los animales se estaban acercando al mar para ver que pasaba notando como la nube tóxica se estaba acercando a ellos, los animales estaban gritando mientras retrocedían un poco, Izanamy solo llegó al arrecife y se cubrió de energía-

 _Bien este lugar será perfecto para usarlo_ -Izanamy pensó en alguna manera y pasó al Modo Sagrado viendo la energía natural que rodeaba el agua- _Bien ahora podré usarlo, por favor Mar eres el único con el que cuento ahora, te lo suplico préstame tu poder, por favor dame un poco de tu energía_ -cerró los ojos y se vio formando un remolino de agua a su alrededor, los animales estaban retrocediendo sorprendidos viendo como las olas se agitaban y se levantaban, el aire comenzó a formarse y se formó un tornado de tamaño medio asustando a a los animales, Izanamy salió del mar cubierto por el agua, el abrió las alas y grito extendiendo los brazos sujetando el agua-

¡Estilo sagrado, energía natural! ¡Técnica del Dragón de hielo! -Izanamy grito mientras el agua en sus manos se congelaba y avanzaba formando un dragón hecho de hielo, el dragón rugió y golpeó el río de lava causando una gran tuve de vapor, el dragón no se detuvo e Izanamy grito siguiendo con el torrente y el aire formando más hielo, el dragón avanzó hasta que golpeó la cima del volcán creando una nueva nube de vapor, Izanamy se detuvo cerca de la cima y vio como el cráter estaba ardiendo mientras que técnica parecía no hacerle efecto, Izanamy grito y golpeó el suelo con ambas manos liberando rocas creando un tapón para el volcán, las rocas taparon el cráter dejando que el volcán se detuviera, el hielo siguió bajando golpeando el cráter creando una pared, el hielo se deshacía pero al final terminó creando una pared de roca negra fría deteniendo la erupción-

¡Lo logró! ¡Lo logró! -gritaron los animales sonriendo viendo como el Monte se había calmado y el vapor solo salía en pequeñas grietas que había pero los temblores y erupciones ya no pasaban solo estaba la calma-

Esto se terminó -dijo Izanamy cansado, después de unas horas todos estaban regresando a la aldea viendo que el daño por la lava era más grave, algunas de las casas había sido destruidas, el monte Fuji estaba expulsando vapor pero su lava ya no brotaba-

Esta inactivo -dijo el panda sorprendido- con esto podremos vivir en paz por un rato -los animales estaban viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy camino y algunos animales extendieron los brazos tratando de tocarlo en sus ropas- al final volviste

No...no soy el mismo -dijo Izanamy calmado- se perdió mucho en el camino y durante ese trayecto me perdí a mi mismo, ya no puedo protegerlos como antes

¿Entonces como nos protegerás? -dijo una hembra molesta entre la multitud-

No puedo protegerlos por individual pero si puedo acabar con el problema de los lobos oscuros, tengo que ir al mar, ¿qué pasó con el clan Shiba? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Después del ataque, escuché que se habían ido a China, pero ya no volvieron -dijo un tigre preocupado-

China de nuevo, bien, gracias, miren no les puedo prometer que no pasará, seguiría pasando, pero ustedes estarán mejor si se van de aquí o tratan de empezar de nuevo -dijo Izanamy calmado- esta vez, el guerrero del sol no estará ahí para proteger las aldeas pero si al mundo, les prometo que traeré paz -Izanamy comenzó a retirarse dejando a los animales solos-

Espera -Sakura se acercó corriendo e Izanamy se detuvo- ¿me dejarás sola?

No, te hice una promesa y la pienso cumplir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- sígueme, te pondré a salvo de todo mal -Sakura asintió y lo siguió caminando- vamos hay que buscar al clan Shiba


	27. Chapter 27

_**Declaración de Guerra**_

Izanamy estaba corriendo por el bosque lleno de niebla, estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, solo salto y sujeto una rama con sus manos y se lanzó para saltar un río algo grande, terminó del otro extremo y vio el agua frente a el, pasó su mano en el agua y bebió un poco, solo la escupió y se puso de pie-

 _Contaminada...sangre, carne, cenizas...una aldea fue destruida cerca de aquí y sus restos lanzados cerca de un pozo que es el cauce principal de este río_ -pensó serio y gruñó- _Debo seguir el camino_ -avanzó corriendo y siguió por unos minutos, tardó un poco y llegó a un campo destruido cubierto por la neblina y cenizas, camino un poco viendo algunos cuerpos en el suelo, sus ojos se volvieron azules y vio el campo- _No hay nadie vivo...pero...este ataque también tiene algo curioso...la energía que siento aquí es maligna y oscura pero...no se siente nada viniendo de ella_ -siguió caminando por un corro tiempo, veía a diferentes lados tratando de encontrar algo, después de un tiempo Sakura estaba escondida en una cueva extendiendo los brazos calentando su cuerpo-

¿A donde habrás ido, onii -chan? -dijo Sakura confundida, se escucharon pasos e Izanamy entró a la cueva cargando algo de pan y pescado- Onii-chan volviste, me estaba comenzando a asustar

Te dije que iba a tardar debido a la lejanía de donde estábamos -dijo Izanamy calmado, se sentó y comenzó a cocinar seis pescados con la fogata- ten es algo de pan lo compre en una tienda -le entrego algo de pan y Sakura comenzó a comer de forma rápida, Izanamy cerro los ojos para dormir un poco-

Dime onii-chan, ¿realmente iremos a China? Escuche que son vecinos de un país muy agresivo -dijo Sakura calmada-

Estoy pensando que primero llegaremos a la costa a preguntar por alguien -dijo Izanamy calmado- iré a ver a alguien que conozco el nos guiara al Clan -Sakura asintió un poco calmada mientras comía algo de pan y pescado-

Esta rico -dijo Sakura calmada comiendo, Izanamy suspiró y se relajó, mientras tanto en la isla de Okinawa Zafiro estaba peleando con Hinata, las dos gruñeron mientras Hinata saltó y lanzó un rodillazo pero Zafiro cruzó sus brazos soportando el golpe, Hinata grito y lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Zafiro levantó sus brazos bloqueándolo, se quejó y salgo alejándose, volvió avanzando y lanzó un golpe con su palma izquierda, Hinata movió su cuerpo esquivando el golpe y Zafiro lanzó una patada pero Hinata saltó esquivándolo mientras Zafiro lucia un poco agitada-

Bien lo has hecho bien Zafiro -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bien veamos, la técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo tomará más tiempo pero mejoras muy rápido gracias a la habilidad de Conocimiento de tu gema

Si noto que aprendo técnicas muy rápido pero mi mente y mi cuerpo tardan en concentrarse -dijo Zafiro cansada- bien ahora quiero intentar eso de nuevo -Zafiro solo apretó los puños transformándose- bien ya no cuesta tanto trabajo

No ya no, pero aún estás muy lejos del nivel necesario -dijo Hinata calmada, Hinata expulsó energía y pasó al Modo Guardiana- bien veamos si ya estas a este nivel

Con gusto -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, ella avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando Nereida, Hinata sujeto su puño con su mano derecha y creó una onda de sonido, la arena se levantó mientras Hinata sonreía sujetando el puño de Zafiro, Zafiro solo gruñó un poco y la empujó dejándola sorprendida- ¡AAAAA! -Zafiro grito lanzando una patada liberando energía Hinata se alejó y Zafiro grito lanzando un golpe liberando energía en forma de una esfera, Hinata grito y extendió su brazo derecho sujetando el ataque con una mano, forcejeo un poco y eso la hizo retroceder un poco, extendió su otro brazo y la sujeto con fuerza pero la desvió al mar causando una fuerte explosión, Zafiro apareció detrás de ella y estaba por lanzar un golpe pero Hinata se sorprendió y giró lanzando un golpe con el codo pero Zafiro desapareció en un parpadeo y Hinata solo golpeó una imagen falsa de ella, Zafiro cayó a tres latas extendiendo el brazo izquierdo- ¡Sepulcro de Luna! -Zafiro grito y las rocas se movieron atrapando a Hinata en una esfera de roca, más rocas fueron atraídas construyendo una esfera más grande dejando a Hinata en el interior, Zafiro estaba un poco cansada pero la roca comenzó a brillar y explotó derrumbando las rocas dejando a Hinata en Nivel Maestro, Hinata abrió sus alas y suspiró- rayos casi la tenía

Eso estuvo muy bien Zafiro -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bien ahora veamos como libras esto -Hinata grito un poco concentrando fuego en sus manos y luego las extendió liberando una onda de fuego-

¡Aaaargh! -Zafiro grito un poco y luego extendió los brazos formando una pared de energía azul- ¡Muro de cristal! -Zafiro grito un poco y detuvo el ataque mientras la pared de energía brillaba con más intensidad, Zafiro estaba gruñendo hasta que la pared se rompió y el cayó de espaldas al suelo- Grrr eso dolió

Bien lograste durar poco tiempo pero al menos lo detuviste más tiempo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, extendió su brazo derecho y ayudó a Zafiro a ponerse de pie-

Lamento no ser tan fuerte, y creo que pierdes el tiempo conmigo al tratar de convertirme en una guerrera -dijo Zafiro deprimida-

No digas tonterías, si te entreno es porque veo algo bueno en ti, también la gema lo sabe y si no la estuvieras usando no lo creería -dijo Hinata calmada- escucha todos aprenden a su manera, a mi me tomo tres meses controlar mi Nivel Maestro y todavía no puedo controlar el Modo Explosivo, y me llevo un año controlar el Modo Guardian, todo lleva tiempo, y tu mejoras a tu ritmo

Esto es verdad pero es frustrante -dijo Zafiro intranquila- quiero ser más fuerte rápido

No apures las cosas, no te compares conmigo o con Izanamy porque nosotros llevamos peleando toda nuestra vida, desde que nacemos comenzamos un duro entrenamiento para poder ser los más poderosos de todos, incluso tenemos una habilidad especial que nos hace ser más fuertes cada vez que peleamos y si nos recuperamos de nuestras heridas nos volvemos todavía más fuertes, esa es nuestra ventaja -dijo Hinata calmada-

Ya veo eso debe ser en una familia de guerreros como la suya, bien yo tampoco me daré por vencida -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Muy bien entonces vayamos a descansar luego seguimos entrenando -dijo Hinata sonriendo, las dos volvieron a la normalidad y se fueron caminando- dime ¿Como te sientes en la aldea después de un mes?

Me siento cómoda y bienvenida, puedo ver que ustedes iniciaron una ciudad aquí y la volvieron un hogar no muchos pueden hacer eso -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Nuestros ancestros llegaron a las tierras de Japón buscando un lugar donde vivir en paz, entonces tres clanes japoneses se juntaron y decidieron fundar un lugar, no tenían nada, solo se tenían los unos a los otros, pasaron horribles momentos pero lograron prosperar y nosotros haremos lo mismo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Esta bien y también gracias por dejar que mi aldea regresara conmigo, estaban muy asustados -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Los Diez aspectos de la muerte están sueltos y debemos evitar que cada uno haga de los suyos, esto es menos que podemos hacer por ellos -dijo Hinata calmada-

Por cierto ¿hay algunas pista de Izanamy? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Ya envíe a Anya a Japón para recaudar información y llegó esta mañana con noticias de uno los distritos, dicen que el Monte Fuji hizo erupción -dijo Hinata calmada- eso fue hace dos semanas

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Zafiro confundida-

Dicen que Izanamy lo logró calmar, hoy muchos que dicen que el Guerrero del Sol ha regresado -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Eso es perfecto, ¿y no sabes dónde está o hacia donde se dirige? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Lamentablemente no, parece que decidió irse por su cuenta -dijo Hinata preocupada- esto me preocupa mucho, no se porque no regresa a la aldea, pero bueno confiaré en el, el siempre tiene un plan para cada situación o algo que lo hace moverse más adelante

Hmmm ya veo -dijo Zafiro calmada- debes quererlo mucho

Bueno si...es que desde que tengo memoria el siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y malas, cuando más lo necesito él está presente, sin importar nada sé que puedo confiar ciegamente -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Eso suena bien, por cierto, lo escuche de los demás pero hay otra forma de evolucionar mi poder -dijo Zafiro calmada- pero solo deben ser rumores

No lo son, veras hay otras formas de tener más poder, solo se deben unir sus corazones y poder en una forma sincronizada -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Cual de esa forma? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

El sexo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

...¡¿EEEEEEEH?! -Zafiro grito sonrojada y luego se alejó un par de pasos- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es mentira! ¡Es mentira! ¡¿Como algo tan indecente puede ser utilizado así?!

No tienes porque avergonzarte es algo muy normal -dijo Hinata sonriendo- el sexo mantiene el contacto físico, sentimental, compartes emociones y placer, y eso te lleva a mezclar tus poderes con los de tu pareja, en los guardianes eso amplifica nuestros poderes y habilidades aún más, algunos lo usan por placer, otros para alimentarse de poder pero el resultado no se discute

Si pero estar desnuda y con un mucho...eso es indecente...y que te meta cosas en tu..vagina -dijo Zafiro sonrojada y temblaba un poco- es desagradable

Hmmm por tu cara diría que todavía eres virgen -dijo Hinata calmada-

¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Prometí serlo hasta el día de mi boda! -Zafiro grito avergonzada y nerviosa-

Pero es un buen placer y aparte dos hembras y un macho es aún más divertido y el placer se sentir que otra hembra te va desnuda a parte de tu amante haaa es algo excitante -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada-

Que mente más sucia -dijo Zafiro avergonzada- yo jamás pienso hacer eso, es algo sucio y trae consecuencias algo graves y feas

Si las consecuencias se llaman bebés -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo de lado- pero no llegaremos a ese punto, prefiero que lo hagas esforzándote y practicando

Yo también prefiero eso -dijo Zafiro sonrojada, después de un rato las cosas siguieron su camino normal, en China Po estaba meditando debajo de una cascada con los ojos cerrados, solo temblaba un poco y luego levantó la mirada-

Hmmm...hay varias energías que vienen al valle...cinco...siete...cien...no, no, son más -dijo Po serio y se levantó serio, vio a los lados serio, en medio del bosque Byakun estaba pateando un árbol con fuerza y se detuvo para ver a otro lado-

¿Que es esto? ¿De quien es este Chi tan abstracto y bizarro? -dijo Byakun serio viendo al cielo- no, también está por mi izquierda, no a mi derecha ¿que está pasando aquí? -mientras Byakun estaba serio viendo a su alrededor, en el pantano estaba pasando casi lo mismo, James y Boa se alejaron del gran roble y llegaron a un campo rodeado de agua-

Es por aquí, de aquí viene esa presencia tan extraña -dijo Boa confundida- su presencia y presión son muy fuertes pero...no logro sentir nada más, es...es rara

Es como si no tuviera sentimientos -dijo James sorprendido- ¿donde esta?

No lo sé... sé camuflajea muy bien entre los árboles y la naturaleza -dijo James sorprendido- ¿quien es este enemigo? -entre los árboles se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas moviéndose en medio de las sombras Blackheart estaba observándolos-

 _Si consigo una energía elemental como el de la tortuga podré romper el sello del poder de Berseck y también podrá recuperar sus poderes en unos días, cuando sus poderes están listos el sello del anterior Guerrero del Sol también se romperá fácilmente -_ pensó Blackheart sonriendo-

Bien pongamos la carnada -Blackheart sonrió y vio hacia otro lado dejando ver a diez lobos negros- creen caos, guíenlos a la cascada mística, que hagan que el ser que se esconde ahí salga -los lobos gruñeron y se pusieron a cuatro patas- bien, vayan -los lobos gruñeron y avanzaron corriendo, se separaron en algunos grupos, tres fueron corriendo por el frente, los tres gruñeron y dispararon energía negra, James y Boa se sorprendieron y saltaron esquivando el ataque, el ataque le dio a unos árboles provocando una explosión ligera, los dos cayeron al suelo y derraparon, dos lobos avanzaron corriendo pero el tercero avanzó corriendo por otro lado disparando energía golpeando algunos árboles provocando ligeras explosiones en el campo, James y Boa gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, los dos lobos gruñeron y avanzaron corriendo, los lobos lanzaron un golpe pero James y Boa saltaron a un lado esquivándolo, Boa gruñó y salgo enrollándose en el brazo izquierdo del lobo, lo apretó con fuerza y lo empujó tirándolo al suelo, James quedó frente al segundo, el segundo lanzó un golpe pero James levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, gruñó un poco y le dio un golpe en el pecho, avanzó y lanzó algunos golpes pero el lobo negro solo se defendía levantando los brazos, James grito y le sujeto la caja para estrellarla con fuerza contra el suelo, causando una onda de sonido, Boa sacó sus colmillos y avanzó mordiendo al lobo en el cuello, los dos aullaron y cayeron al suelo heridos y ahogándose entre gritos-

Fue muy fácil pero ¿donde está el otro? -dijo Boa molesta viendo a los lados-

Se fue más adelante, está provocando estragos -dijo James molesto- ¡Boa! -Boa avanzó y se enrolló en su cuerpo- no pienso volver a perder contra estos sujetos, ¡Hierve!

¡Resuena! -Boa grito molest-

¡Mi poder! -los dos gritaron expulsando energía, el cuerpo de Boa se volvió más brillante, mientras sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, sus marcas cambiaron un poco ganado algunas hondas en sus mejillas y espalda de color amarillo claro, James solo aumentó un poco su musculatura, su pelo creció un poco hasta llegar a sus hombros, sus ojos se volvieron café rojizo, en sus brazos se juntaron algunas rocas formando brazaletes con púas, lo mismo pasó con sus piernas creando una armadura negra brillante-

Bien con el Modo Guardián bastará por el momento -dijo James serio, los dos estaban calmados hasta que comenzaron a sentir un aroma en el aire- ese olor

¡Es humo! -gritaron ambos sorprendidos, vieron a un lado notando el bosque ardiendo, James y Boa gritaron mientras James extendía sus brazos, el agua debajo de sus pies comenzó a moverse y avanzó golpeando los troncos apagando del fuego que los rodeaba, Boa salgo del cuerpo de James y golpeó el suelo haciendo un fuerte temblor, algunas rocas y tierra fueron levantadas para avanzar y apagar el fuego golpeándolo, los dos estaban viendo que el fuego comenzó a extenderse y se escucharon algunos gritos-

Canañas también fueron a la aldea -dijo James molesto-

No hay tiempo que perder tenemos que ir -dijo Boa molesta y avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron, detrás de un árbol Blackheart estaba viéndolos y riendo un poco-

 _Bien los insectos están cayendo justo en la telaraña_ -pensó Blackheart sonriendo, James y Boa estaban corriendo mientras los lobos oscuros estaban disparando energía quemando algunos árboles, Boa y James se separaron y fueron a detener a los lobos, James grito y golpeó a un lobo en la cara tirándolo al suelo, se giró y le dio una patada a un segundo lobo, extendió ambos brazos y liberó energía amarilla liberando un remolino de energía golpeando a los lobos, algunos fueron destruidos pero el fuego comenzó a extenderse, James grito y lanzó un golpe al aire liberando un torrente de agua para que este avanzara y apagara el fuego deshaciéndolo en algunas partes, algunos animales estaban gritando mientras los árboles que estaban ardiendo comenzaron a caerse y con ellos partes de la aldea del pantano, James grito y levantó los brazos golpeando el suelo liberando algunas ramas y estas sujetaron los árboles ardiendo para mantenerlos fijos-

¡Rápido todos comiencen la evacuación! -grito James serio mientras los animales comenzaron a bajar con cuidado por las ramas, el maestro Niu los estaba guiando a todos y cada uno para que bajaran, James escucho unos gruñidos y se giró para ver mas lobos acercándose y gruñendo, Boa avanzó entre algunos arbustos y árboles, solo siseo y se impulsó contra un lobo sujetándolo del cuello, lo sujetó con fuerza hasta matarlo, en otro extremo los dos últimos lobos estaban avanzando por el bosque disparando más fuego, James y Boa avanzaron rápido y solo se colocaron por en frente deteniendo su paso, los lobos estaban quietos pero Blackheart señaló a otro extremo y los lobos se fueron coreidno, James y Boa los siguieron mientras del bosque comenzaba a arder, cuando salieron del bosque vieron que estaban frente a una cascada con un río al frente, James y Boa avanzaron contra ellos y chocaron causando una onda de sonido, James grito y le dio un golpe a un lobo en la cara empujándolo un poco, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza pero Boa avanzó y liberó fuego por la boca golpeando al lobo en el cuerpo, el fuego aumentó de tamaño y terminó explotando destruyendo al lobo, el segundo solo avanzó corriendo pero James y Boa atacaron juntos creando un remolino de fuego golpeando al lobo y lo levantaron mientras este desaparecía en el ataque, la tierra tembló un poco mientras James y Boa se alejaron viendo como la tocas se levantaron y comenzaron a juntarse en el aire formando una gran esfera, Blackheart sonrió y extendió los brazos liberando la roca para que avanzara hacia ellos, James extendió los brazos y sujetó la roca con su cuerpo, terminó siendo empujado arrastrando los pies en el suelo, estaba gritando un poco mientras forcejeaba con el ataque, solo podía gritar un poco y Boa expulsó energía y golpeó la roca hasta deshacerla en pedazos, James cayó en otro lado viendo a Blackheart bajar hacia el suelo en calma-

¿Quien eres? -dijo James molesto-

Soy quien va a tomar tu Chi -dijo Blackheart sonriendo, extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una esfera de energía negra, James grito y lanzó un golpe liberando energía amarilla pero el ataque de Blackheart brilló y golpeó el ataque de James esparciéndolo en todo el lugar, Blackheart avanzó contra el igual que James, los dos chocaron con fuerza haciendo sonar su golpe, los dos estaban peleando intercambiando golpes y patadas, Boa grito y avanzó tratando de morder a Blackheart pero Blackheart solo desapareció y saltó encima de ellos lanzando una esfera negra de energía, la energía aumentó de tamaño golpeando a James-

¡AAAAAAAARGH! -James grito de dolor y terminó cayendo al suelo siendo presionado por la energía negra-

¡James! -Boa grito preocupada y avanzó rápido pero Blackheart avanzó pateando a James lanzándolo a otro extremo James giró pero terminó golpeando un árbol cayendo al suelo detsruyendolo y haciéndolo pedazos, James se levantó y se puso de pie pero terminó presionado por la técnica, Boa solo rodeó a Blakcheart y avanzó tratando de sujetarlo pero Blackheart le sujetó el cuello y giró lanzándola a otro extremo, Boa grito y disparó dos bolas de fuego de su boca, Blackheart le dio un golpe a uno de los ataques dispersándolo pero el segundo solo lo esquivó trasladándose a otro extremo, James grito y se levantó deshaciendo el ataque de energía-

¡HAAAAAAA! ¡Nivel maestro! -James grito serio expulsando energía, su pelo siguió largo en puntas negras, en su cuerpo apareció un chaleco verde esmeralda con mangas negras y en el pecho y cuello también se mostraba esa camisa de manga larga con bordes amarillos, su pantalón era negro, usaba una cinta amarilla con botas verde brillante y muñequeras verde de borde amarillo brillante, James avanzó contra Blackheart solo lanzó un golpe liberando energía amarilla mientras Blackheart levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido, Boa grito y liberó energía amarilla del cuerpo pasando a su nivel maestro, ella tenía la piel un poco más amarilla, sus ojos eran rojos y su cuerpo más largo con una melena en la punta de la cola, Boa giró y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Blackheart empujándolo más lanzándolo cerca de la cascada, Blackheart se puso de pie pero James y Boa atacaron juntos formando un remolino amarillo de energía, Blackheart solo vio el ataque y sonrió siendo golpeando por el ataque creando un fuerte estruendo en el campo, los dos estaban tranquilos viendo el humo pero Blackheart salió del humo expulsando energía negra del cuerpo-

Vaya no estuvo mal pero su nivel está muy por debajo de los otros -dijo Blackheart calmado- ahora les demostraré mi máximo poder

¿Es una broma? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

No, ese maldito sujetó se está haciendo más fuerte lo puedo sentir -dijo James preocupado-

Donde Raizar callo lograre continuar -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- tal vez no puedo hacer que las bestias sagradas aparezcan pero si puedo llevarme el Chi de todos ustedes, ¡Encadénalos...Vacío! -Blackheart grito expulsando energía y la energía aumentó de tamaño, James y Boa se sorprendieron de ver que en su cuerpo apareció una armadura gris clara casi plateada, sus alas hechas de energía y parecidas a las de un murciélago, Izanamy, Po, Byakun, Hinata y Zafiro abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-

¿Que es esto? Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía maligna -dijo Byakun sorprendido mientras él y Po estaban en el palacio de Jade entrenando-

Los poderes de James y Boa se ven opacado por este poder maligno pero ...no siento nada viniendo de él, parece que estuviera hueco de toda emoción -dijo Po serio- aaah ¿y no solo es el único? -Po y Byakun giraron para ver a un lobo gris con ojos morados, a la izquierda de Byakun estaba un lobo de pelo negro y ojos amarillos con el fondo verde brillante-

Más lobos oscuros, pero sus energías son muy extrañas -dijo Byakun sorprendido viendo al lobo de ojos amarillos- este tiene una energía muy extraña

Si el otro tiene varias energías emergiendo de el -dijo Po nervioso viendo al lobo de ojos morados, en el pantano James y Boa estaban sorprendidos viendo a Blackheart salir del humo y camino lentamente, apenas dio un paso el poder que liberó los hizo caer al suelo temblando un poco-

¿Que es esto...? -dijo James sorprendido forcejeando un poco para hablar- apenas puedo moverme -Boa y James tenía problemas para levantarse pero Blackheart camino mirándolos con seriedad y su mirado no expresaba alguna emoción-

Debemos romper el sello y para eso necesitamos grandes cantidades de energía, hemos roto dos dagas de las seis que mantenían el sello del sol, si rompo cuatro más estaremos libres, pero solo podremos hacerlo si desatamos el poder de los cuatro guardianes como ustedes -dijo Blackheart serio-

No usaremos nuestros poderes... ni obtendrás los nuestros...-dijo Boa molesta viendo a Blackheart-

No necesito que ustedes los usen, cuando Izanamy llevo sus gemas nuestro palacio logramos descifrar cómo es que ustedes pueden usar eso que llaman Chi -dijo Blackheart serio- y copiamos la técnica de los antiguos panda que lo usaban para curar ahora nosotros podremos extraer el Chi de sus gemas -Blackheart extendió su brazo izquierdo y la gema de James y la gema de Boa comenzaron a brillar, los dos expulsaron energía y perdieron la forma de sus nivel maestro, Blackheart solo la concentro en forma de una esfera y se vio cubierto de energía negra- otra dimensión -solo desapareció y la energía desapareció de ellos dejándolos tranquilos, en el palacio de Jade Po y Byakun solo expulsaron energía pero ambos lobos juntaron sus manos creando un círculo de energía morada debajo de ellos, la energía de ambos desapareció en seguida seguido de los dos lobos-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Se fueron...pero nuestro Chi...¿Po como te sientes? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Me siento un poco débil pero estoy bien -dijo Po serio- parece solo fue un pequeño susto

Esto no me gusta -dijo Byakun serio- apenas expulsamos energía ellos se fueron

Aun siento el Modo Sagrado, pero mi Chi disminuyó mucho y y no siento el rastro de energía de esos dos -dijo Po serio, en el palacio de la oscuridad, Berseck estaba de pie en la sala de su trono viendo su oferta aparecer en su cuerpo, el suelo tembló un poco pero el solo regreso a sentarse en su trono-

Maestro Berseck -dijeron Blackheart y los dos lobos que estaban con Byakun y Po-

¿Que están haciendo aquí? -dijo Berseck serio viendo a los tres-

Yo Blackheart le hago entrega del Chi de la tortuga negra -dijo Blackheart serio inclinándose frente a Berseck y extendió su mano mostrando una esfera verde esmeralda, los otros dos cayeron de rodillas mostrando las energías de Byakun y Po- úselos para romper el sello del sol qué lo mantiene cautivo aquí

Las dagas sagradas...están debilitadas por sus años continuos sobre el sello -dijo Berseck serio- usen las energías de los guardianes rompan los sellos en cada una y Blackheart solo quedan tres, Izanamy no se dio cuenta pero él destruyó una de las dagas, cuando las dagas estén destruidas tendrás que venir aquí, guía a mi ejército oscuro y destruyan todo Japón ,los demás irán a China y la destruirán, destruyanlo todo

Como ordene -dijo Blackheart sonriendo, todos se retiraron y llegaron a tres extremos diferentes de la isla, cada uno encontró una daga clavada en el suelo con un mango dorado y una hoja en un tono dorado claro, a cada daga le colocaron la energía Chi en el mango y comenzaron a brillar, las dagas comenzaron a brillar un poco y temblar mientras algunas grietas comenzaron a aparecer en las hojas, las dagas estaban temblando mientras comenzaban a destruirse y el sello se formó debajo del suelo, en el suelo apareció el dibujo de un sol de seis picos y entonces comenzó a desaparecer-

¡SI! ¡EL SELLO QUE NOS MANTUVO PRESOS FINALMENTE SE HA DESTRUIDO! -Berseck grito sonriendo y expulsó energía mientras sus ojos brillaban un poco, los lobos oscuros se reunieron y comenzaron a aullar mientras sus energías aparecían en sus cuerpos- ¡hijos míos yo los liberó de su carcel, de su prision! ¡Ahora somos libres! ¡Libres para destruirlo todo y a todo el que se interponga en nuestro! ¡Vayan a Japón y destruyanlo todo! -los lobos aullaron mientras Berseck se reía un poco, los lobos fueron desapareciendo uno por unos por sus energías mientras Berseck regresó a su trono-

Si justo lo que he estado esperando por varios años finalmente ha llegado -dijo Berseck sonriendo- tendré el control de todo el mundo -mientras los lobos iban en mandas hacia Japón Izanamy estaba caminando junto con Sakura por un muelle lleno de animales y barcos igual que mercaderes que venían de otras tierras-

¿Que hacemos aquí Onii-Chan? -dijo Sakura nerviosa pegándose más a Izanamy-

No te alejes mucho, estoy buscando a alguien en específico, le gusta estar aquí -dijo Izanamy serio, le sujetó la cabeza a Sakura con delicadeza y siguió caminando, pasaron por algunos puestos de comida hasta que Izanamy vio un bar, sujetó a Sakura en sus brazos y entró caminando, pudo notar como estaban algunos animales bebiendo demasiado y golpeándose entre ellos, vio en la esquina a un jabalí tomando una jarra de cerveza y luego eructo, era de piel café oscura con su colmillo izquierdo roto-

Como siempre estas bebiendo para ahogar tus penas Hagoromo -dijo Izanamy calmado sentándose frente a él y dejó a Sakura a su lado-

Aaah vaya pero ¿a quien tenemos aquí? -dijo el jabalí sonriendo y eructando por la ebriedad- pero si es el mismisimo Izanamy Shiba, según mis fuentes estabas muerto, que te habías aliado con Berseck y te habían matado, je parece que a los parasitos no los matas del todo

Hagoromo sabes bien porque te estoy buscando, no juegues conmigo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Aaah claro, el fabuloso señor Shiba viendo arrastrándose a mi -dijo Hagoromo sonriendo- como siempre alguien más debe hacer tu trabajo sencillo, y vienes aquí ¿con esta...rata? ¿Niña? ¿Por que tienes a esta niña?

Enfócate en mi -dijo Izanamy serio mientras Sakura se encogía del miedo- Hagoromo toda la información de Japón pasa primero contigo si un pájaro muere en las costas del lado sur tu eres el primero en enterarte de todo

Todos tienen pequeños secretos jajaja, pero tu -Hagoromo tomó un cigarro y lo encendió para comenzar a fumar- si tu bastardo, tus secretos y noticias se supieron apenas pasaron los cinco minutos -respiró hondo y exhaló el humo por su nariz- ajajaja escúchame bien, si quieres información tendrás que darme lo que yo quiera

Y si te dejo vivir, ¿cuánto valdrá tu sucia vida ahora? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Jejeje si ahí está el Izanamy Shiba que todos odiábamos -dijo Hagoromo sonriendo- ¿y que quieres? Ya es bastante malo que esos perritos vengan a cagarse por aqui trayendo muerte, dolor y sufrimiento por donde pasen y ahora tú vienes a pedirme algo y amenazas con matarme, ¿que quieres que te tiene muy perturbado?

Necesito algo, algo valioso, lo más importante del mundo en estos momentos -dijo Izanamy serio- y lo tiene el clan Shiba pero el Shiba se fue del Japón, necesito encontrarlo

¿Algo valioso? Jejeje lo quiero -dijo Hagoromo sonriendo-

No te lo puedo dar -dijo Izanamy serio- dime donde está el clan Shiba

Sin el pago no hay información -dijo Hagoromo sonriendo, Izanamy solo suspiro y de su ropa sacó una joya pequeña y roja- oooo es hermosa ¿que es?

Es un rubí que encontré -dijo Izanamy serio- esta gema fue encontrada en una tierra lejos de aquí, ahora ¿me lo dirás? -mostró la joya y la puso en la mesa-

Trato hecho -dijo Hagoromo sonriendo pero antes de que lo tomara Izanamy la tomó primero- oh astuto como siempre mi señor Shiba, bien el clan Shiba si se fue de Japón tras su ataque, según mis informantes estuvieron ocultos en China donde recibieron ayuda de parte de la emperatriz Ichihime, pero hace más de un año se fueron de ahí en barcos directos al océano, hay quienes dicen que están en Okinawa formando de nuevo su ciudad

Ya veo, Hinata lo pensó bien -dijo Izanamy serio- bien ¿que hay de los lobos oscuros que atacan normalmente?

Ellos vienen una vez por mes o semana, atacan las aldeas, matan por diversión pero cuando lo hacen solo se van sin dejar rastro -dijo Hagoromo calmado- parece que pierden energía si se separan mucho del sello, pero tú parece que los ayudaste reuniendo las gemas de los guardianes y destruyendo partes del sello

Eres un desgraciado como siempre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y lanzó la joya para que Hagoromo la atrapara en sus manos- Gracias por la información

Claro pero aquí hay otro bono...si lo que buscas son dagas bañadas en oro no se si las tengan pero ya sabes donde se pueden conseguir -dijo Hagoromo sonriendo-

Lo tendré en mente -dijo Izanamy serio, se levanto y Sakura lo siguió para comenzar a retirarse-

¿Ahora que haremos? -dijo Sakura confundida-

Iremos a Okinawa, nos quedaremos ahí y podrás estar a salvo de todo mal -dijo Izanamy calmado- conozco a alguien que tiene unos botes, me debe un favor -Sakura así tío sonriendo, el atardecer estaba llegando e Izanamy estaba de pie viendo una ciudad desde lo más lejano sobre la cordillera de una pequeña montaña-

 _Si el sello del sol se rompe entonces todos los lobos oscuros comenzarán a salir, el mundo se verá sumergido en tinieblas y todos los seres vivos comenzarán a ser devorados -_ pensó Izanamy serio, tenia los brazos cruzados mientras el viento soplaba un poco- _yo solo no podré librar esta guerra, no soy lo bastante poderoso todavía para derrotar a Berseck...necesito las seis dagas sagradas y para eso debo encontrar a todos y debo pedirles ayuda...pero me da vergüenza volver...yo ya no pertenezco a ningún sitio y todavía...repito esas pesadillas en mi mente_ -cerro los ojos apretando los párpados y solo recordó cuando Luceli y todos fueron asesinados en el palacio-

 _Siempre recuerdo la misma pesadilla, todas las noches_ -abrió los ojos preocupado viendo al cielo- _No puedo permitir que esta pesadilla se repita de nuevo, tengo que recuperar la técnica del sello y recordar cómo hacerlo_ -el cielo comenzó a cubrirse con nubes rojas y oscuras mientras los rayos comenzaban a sonar con fuerza, algunos rayos cayeron en la ciudad golpeando una casa hasta destruirla, otros rayos fueron atraídos y desde el cielo aparecieron energías negras formando a los lobos oscuros, los habitantes comenzaron a gritar mientras un lobo negro cayó en frente de una carreta y le dio un golpe destruyendola, un lobo oscuro saltó y sujeto a una cabra del cuello para comenzar a devorarla, más lobos fueron apareciendo y gritando mientras eran atacados, las calles comenzaron a llenarse de sangre y el ambiente se llenó de gritos-

Hmmm mira que patéticos son, apenas son libres y comienzan a hacer destrozos, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para estas cosas -dijo Izanamy serio y se dio la vuelta Lara irse caminando un momento-

Izanamy -Izanamy se detuvo y sintió algo de frío por todo el cuerpo, se giró y frente a él apareció la sombra de Berseck envuelta en energía negra- Miserable criatura, ¿realmente pensaste que podrías escapar de mi control?.que podrías escapar de mi?

No hay nada que me ate a ti, soy libre de hacer lo que desee -dijo Izanamy serio- por lo visto el sello de mi padre perdió su efecto y eres libre finalmente ¿que deseas?

Como puedes ver el final para toda Asia finalmente ha llegado, todos los seres de estas regiones caerán ante mi voluntad igual que tu -dijo Berseck serio- preséntate ante mi junto con los demás Guardianes si es que tienes el valor, tráeme las seis gemas de los guardianes y esto terminará, niégate y todos morirán, no habrá ni un solo sobreviviente ahí irá -Berseck solo desapareció e Izanamy trato de atraparlo pero fue demasiado tarde y Berseck se fue, cayeron algunos ataques de fuego frente a él mientras Izanamy se cubrió con un brazo evitando algún daño, cuando el fuego se calmó Izanamy apareció entre el humo viendo al frente-

Carajo, no me queda de otra, tendré que ir a la guerra y enfrentarlo, tendré que seguirle los pasos a Berseck y ver que trama, en algún momento tendrá que descuidarse y lo asesinare -dijo Izanamy serio- la única forma de traerle paz al mundo es reuniendo a los guardianes de nuevo


	28. Chapter 28

_**La guerra empieza -Primera parte-**_

En Japón los deseas tres, peleas y ataques comenzaron, el cielo se comenzó a volver negro por las nubes, Berseck apareció sobre una torre en medio del castillo más alto de Tokyo, Berseck extendió su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a formar una esfera negra y carmesí de energía, la esfera comenzó a hacerse más grande y la dispersó en esferas pequeñas que avanzaron y cayeron en otros lugares creando explosiones, las explosiones comenzaron a ser más fuertes creando llamaradas y cráteres en el campo-

¡Todos! ¡Hijos míos maten a todos! -Berseck gritó sonriendo y los lobos aullaron, algunos avanzaron emergiendo de las zonas oscuras del campo, Dark y Rox estaban sonriendo y aparecieron entre diferentes ciudades, Dark sonrió y levantó los brazos formando esferas negras de fuego, lanzó dos golpes y los ataques avanzaron chocando en algunos edificios causando explosiones, los lobos oscuros avanzaron corriendo y comenzaron a gruñir expulsando energía negra, los ataques avanzaron y chocaron creando más explosiones, los animales estaban corriendo y gritando del miedo; los lobos avanzaron y uno atrapó a una hembra de leopardo, la sujeto de sus hombros y le dio una mordía en el cuello, la hembra gritó por el miedo y el dolor mientras el lobo comenzó a morderla con más fuerza hasta que se cubrió la cara con su sangre, los aldeanos gritaron pero Rox lanzó un golpe con su látigo y sujeto a un lobo del suelo, solo lo atrajo y lo vio de frente-

Hmmm me gustan los hombres que son fuertes -dijo Rox sonriendo y sujetó su látigo ahorcando al macho hasta romperle el cuello, Rox se fue corriendo mientras los lobos oscuros siguieron avanzando, un ganso grito de miedo y dolor mientras un lobo lo sujeto del cuerpo con sus manos y del cuello con su hocico, con fuerza jaló su carne arrancando su cabeza, su sangre fue derramada mientras el lobo comía tranquilamente, las calles temblaron con fuerza mientras un lobo cayó al suelo riéndose, sus ojos eran cafés y usaba una armadura plateada, levantó los brazos y golpeó el suelo con los puños liberando una onda de sonido y el suelo fue levantado levantando las rocas, Blackheart saltó entre algunos edificios y lanzó una esfera negra que comenzó a extenderse jalando las rocas hacia el cielo mientras parecían levitar, un grupo de lobos expulsó fuego por la boca y cubrieron las rocas con fuego, las rocas ardieron y fueron lanzadas con fuerza de regreso contra los aldeanos que estaban escapando, los aldeanos gritaron mientras Blackheart gritó y lanzó un corte vertical liberando fuego fuego negro y cortó algunas calles dejando una marca de fuego-

¡Aún no! ¡Aún no hasta que todos estén muertos! -dijo Berseck sonriendo, extendió su brazo derecho y siguió disparando ataques de energía golpeando algunas casa y lugares, un grupo de animales estaba corriendo pero el ataque explotó frente a ellos cubriéndolos con fuego, los gritos de los aldeanos se escuchaban entre las flamas, sus cuerpos se quemaban y caían al suelo, los lobos siguieron corriendo atacando a cada animal que encontraban, un lobo avanzó y sujeto a una vaca de sus cuernos, la vaca gritó y el lobo giró sus muñecas para romperle el cuello mientras los lobos comenzaron a devorar su cuerpo, Berseck saltó desde el techo y cayó al suelo dejando una onda de sonido-

¡Dark! -Berseck gritó serio y Dark apareció detrás de él-

Si padre -dijo Dark serio-

Dile a tus hermanos que comiencen los preparativos, que todo esté listo, los Guardianes vendrán y tendrán que robarles sus gemas, no me importa si los matan -dijo Berseck serio-

Como ordene padre -dijo Dark serio, desapareció en energía negra mientras Berseck solo avanzó y golpeó la puerta principal del palacio destruyendola en pedazos, los guardias eran tigres armados mientras en su trono estaba una tigresa de ojos amarillos, la tigresa estaba usando un vestido negro y dorado pero el ejército avanzó corriendo, un grupo de tigres lanzaron sus lanzas pero Berseck giró lanzando un golpe horizontal creando una burbuja de energía negra, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe golpeando un escudo con un tigre; el tigre gritó ahogándose en sangre y terminó siendo impactado hasta la parte trasera el palacio, los guardias siguieron avanzado, Berseck sujeto una lanza de un tigre y lo pateó lanzándolo a otro extremo, avanzó caminando y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando energía negra, la primera fila de tigres fueron cortados por el ataque mientras más tigres avanzaron corriendo tratando de atacarlo, Berseck le sujeto la cabeza a un tigre y lo empujó contra el suelo dejando que su sangre salpicara en grandes cantidades, avanzó corriendo y solo lanzó un golpe liberando ondas rojas de energía, algunos tigres gritaron siendo descuartizados por sus ataques, saltó girando y sujeto a un tigre del suelo solo para lánzalo a otro extremo, más guardias avanzaron corriendo pero el giro y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando un ataque de energía destruyendo a muchos causando que el palacio fuera destruido por esa mitad-

Bien ya entre -dijo Berseck calmado- ahora tendré lo que deseo

Puedes hacer lo que se te plazca ya no tengo miedo de lo que pase -dijo la tigresa calmada-

¿No le tienes miedo a la muerte? -dijo Berseck calmado-

La muerte será más un regalo que un castigo si tu ocupas este trono o el control de Japón -dijo la tigresa algo molesta-

Je tu piensas que eres valiente, pero esa valentía no durará mucho -dijo Berseck sonriendo y se acercó para sujetar a la tigresa del cuello-

Haaagh aaag tu...nunca..serás...un dios -dijo la tigresa molesta y Berseck le rompió el cuello solo para hacerla a un lado-

Si lo seré -dijo Berseck sonriendo y se sentó en su trono- seré el dios mas poderoso de todos -Berseck sonrió y expulsó energía haciendo que en el suelo aparecieran grietas hechas con energía, el palacio fue destruido por las fiestas mientras Berseck estaba en el trono viendo el cielo, las flamas estaban creciendo mientras el cielo estaba cubriéndose de nubes de humo- hmmm -respiró profundo y suspiró- el olor de sangre derramada, fuego quemando, los gritos de una mujer siendo devorada, jejeje si este es el olor de la guerra, es el momento de librar la guerra mas grande de todas, devastaré todo -mientras Berseck estaba en calma Izanamy estaba caminando en medio del campo el solo, vio las nubes oscuras recibir todo el humo por debajo de ellas, la luz del fondo eran las flamas de los ataques mientras Izanamy estaba quieto viendo todo-

Esto es muy peligroso ahora -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Entonces que harás? -dijo Sakura confundida, se acercó por detrás y se abrazó de Izanamy-

Tranquila todo estará bien -dijo Izanamy calmado- suficiente de juegos, te llevaré directamente al clan Shiba, he detectado su energía no muy lejos de aquí, era cierto que estaban en Okinawa

¿Por que no me llevaste antes? -dijo Sakura confundida-

Porque aún no estaba listo para dar la cara pero supongo que será algo muy rápido -dijo Izanamy calmado, expulsó energía y pasó al Modo Explosivo- ¡Otra dimensión! -Izanamy gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía y terminó cubriendo a Sakura y a él para irse y desaparecer del campo, en medio de la isla de Okinawa todos los aldeanos estaban viendo las luces rojas que venían de Japón, Hinata estaba seria igual que Zafiro, pero en el caso de Zafiro ella estaba temblando del miedo-

¿Como están las cosas? -dijo Zafiro preocupada-

Todo está ardiendo, las aldeas, las personas, todo, todo está siendo destruido por ellos -dijo Hinata sorprendida, solo se molesto y se giró- no hay suficientes guerreros, tendremos que quedarnos aquí y defendernos solo si es importante

A la larga vendrán aquí -dijo Bruce serio- no tenemos armas ni soldados ni con que defendernos

Nos tienen a nosotros -dijo Saru calmado- nosotros protegeremos la aldea como siempre ha sido

Buen optimismo pero eso no gana guerras y ellos son mucho más poderosos que nosotros -dijo Noe preocupado- solo podemos defendernos aquí no a ellos

Escúchenme nada más, si Izanamy lo escuchara estaría muy decepcionado -dijo Lucy algo molesta- el al menos haría el intento por pelear

Si pero él no está aquí, ya no más -dijo Bruce deprimido igual que muchos- Hinata es quien da las órdenes ahora, ¿que es lo que ordena gran maestra?

Quedarnos aquí, como Bruce ya lo dijo, no tenemos armas, ni ejército, solo somos civiles con dos Guardianas, si vienen por nosotros entonces pelearemos aquí pero solo protegernos, lamento decir esto pero Japón ha perdido sus fuerzas especiales -dijo Hinata decepcionada, algunos estaban asustados y se preocupaban por la situación, Kotoko estaba molesta y se acercó a un grupo de árboles para relajarse y sentarse en el suelo, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Izanamy llegó a su lado-

Kotoko -Izanamy habló de forma calmada y Kotoko se sorprendió un momento, se giró y vio a Izanamy junto a Sakura- ha pasado tiempo

¿Izanamy? -Kotoko se sorprendió y se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza- ¿pero como es que estas vivo? Desapareciste hace meses -Izanamy se separó de ella un momento y empujó a Sakura para que caminara frente a ella-

No hay tiempo para explicaciones, escucha tengo que irme a Japón y por el momento no puedo acercarme a ellos, lo siento pero tendrás que cuidar a la niña por mi por favor -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Espera, espera no entiendo nada ¿que está pasando? ¿Por que estas aquí? -dijo Kotoko preocupada-

Solo confía en mi, todo estará bien -dijo Izanamy calmado- me tengo que ir, y no le digas a los demás que me viste, ellos no entenderían lo que hago

¿Qué haces? Todos fuimos traídos aquí hace semanas, dicen que estaríamos a salvo y ahora creen que no hay esperanza desde que comenzó ese ataque a Japón -dijo Kotoko nerviosa- no se que está pasando y me asusta

Oye, oye, tranquila -dijo Izanamy calmado sujetándola de los hombros- todo estará bien, yo me encargaré de todo, aunque tenga que hacerlo solo

Espera, todos te perseguirán, todos, los lobos oscuros te tratarán de matar, no puedes librar una guerra tu solo -dijo Kotoko preocupada-

Tendré que hacerlo, los guardianes no son confiables, el clan Shiba ya ha pedido a muchos guerreros y familias no dejare que se vuelvan a involucrar -dijo Izanamy serio- esta es mi guerra y ahora es mi deber detenerla -Izanamy se agachó y sujeto a Sakura y le acarició la cabeza- cuídate mucho

Gracias por salvarme pero Japón te necesita -dijo Sakura deprimida-

Tranquila pequeña iré a pelear -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- terminare con esto lo más pronto posible -Sakura asintió e Izanamy retrocedió un poco solo para desaparecer en energía negra, Kotoko y Sakura estaban preocupadas mientras Hinata y Zafiro llegaron para el rastro de energía desaparecer-

¿A donde fue? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Kotoko se hizo a un lado y Hinata tocó el suelo- ¡maldita sea! ¿Por que no lo detuviste?

Trate de hacerlo entrar en razón pero dijo que está guerra es suya -dijo Kotoko preocupada- y se marchó en energía negra y lucecitas

Maldita sea, esta idiota va a ser que lo maten, se fue a la guerra el solo -dijo Hinata preocupada-

¿Que piensas hacer? -dijo Zafiro preocupada-

Iré a buscarlo, a que tenga que entrar en territorio enemigo -dijo Hinata preocupada- Zafiro tú quédate aqui yo me iré a pelear

Llévame contigo -dijo Zafiro preocupada-

No, esto es una guerra no un ejercicio de entrenamiento -dijo Hinata preocupada- esto es una guerra y tú no estás lista, quédate aquí y protege a todos, yo tengo unos asuntos que atender -Hinata extendió los brazos creando fuego y saltó creando un Fenix hecho de energía y fuego, el fénix soltó un chillido y avanzó por el aire directo a Japón, en las tierras de Japon Izanamy estaba corriendo mientras el fuego se extendía, al ciudad donde estaba era Tokyo, el lugar estaba ardiendo mientras las casas eran cubiertas por humo y fuego, sus escombros caían al suelo mientras Izanamy siguió corriendo-

Tiempo de cumplir una vieja promesa -dijo Izanamy serio- tengo que ponerme en marcha, Izanamy siguió corriendo, se escucharon tres explosiones en el camino, vio unos escombros de edificios caer y noto un grupo de animales que trataba de escapar pero estaban debajo de los escombros, avanzó corriendo y tomó su espada liberando un corte horizontal liberando energía azul y negra, el ataque deshizo los escombros e Izanamy cayó al suelo- todos váyanse rápido, aquí no pueden estar

Espera tenemos un problema -dijo un oso de pelo café y traje algo sucio- somos un grupo pequeño pero hay un grupo todavía más grande al norte de aquí

¿Como es que los lobos se han alejado y han atacado? ¿Alguien lo sabe? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Los matan, los rodean por grupos y comienzan a matarlos pero a las lobas hembras se la llevan -dijo una leona asustada-

Ya entiendo, muy bien muchas gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado- todos vayan al sur, yo llamaré la atención de los lobos para ver si puedo distraerlos -los animales asintieron y se alejaron corriendo, Izanamy expulsó energía pasando al Modo Guardián, avanzó corriendo y escuchó unos gritos en medio del camino tomó un camino por la izquierda viendo un grupo de osos armados con armaduras y lanzas, un oso cafe grito y lanzó un corte vertical cortando el hombro de un lobo negro pero el lobo gruñó y lo sujetó del brazo clavando sus garras, un segundo lobo saltó por su espalda y lo mordió en su cuello, el oso gruñó y cayó al suelo mientras más lobos se acercaron y comenzaron a morderlo en todo el cuerpo, otro soldado grito y lanzó algunos golpes con su lanza, un lobo salto y le sujetó la lanza para atraerlo un poco pero el oso fue más fuerte y lo levantó para clavarle la lanza en su hombro izquierdo, giró y lo lanzó a un lado tirándolo al suelo, lobo lanzó un golpe y golpeó el pecho de un oso, un lobo avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas y le mordió uno de sus tobillos al oso, él oso grito y cayó al suelo molesto pero los lobos lo sujetaron y comenzaron a morderlo, de oso se levanto molesto y comenzó a moverse de lado a lado tratando de quitarlos, pero los lobos eran más fuertes y lo sujetaban con fuerza, cada mordida clavaba los colmillos, los demás osos seguían peleando contra los lobos, cada golpes se escuchaba, los lobos disparaban energía mientras los osos trataban de defenderse, un lobo disparó una esfera de energía negra y un oso grito lanzando un golpe vertical con su lanza, golpeó la energía deshaciendo el ataque pero la explosión lo lanzó contra el suelo, cayó girando y un lobo se lanzó contra él mordiéndolo en el cuello, los lobos saltaron y cayeron sobre un oso y comenzaron a llenar sus fauces con carne y sangre de los soldados que enfrentaban, Izanamy estaba corriendo pero el suelo tembló y saltó aun lado esquivando una marca de fuego y un ligero terremoto, se escucharon más gritos en el campo y giró por la derecha para ir a ver como una felina era mordida en el cuello mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre, trató de enfrentar al lobo pero este solo salgo y se alejó corriendo a cuatro patas, se acercó a la felina pero ya era tarde, había muerto por el cuello cortado por la mordida-

En el palacio Berseck estaba sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos, los gritos de los animales en la ciudad, la ciudad de Tokyo se llenaba de gritos de miedo y dolor, en medio d la ciudad los lobos gritaron y uno atrapó a una loba de la ropa, solo jaló la ropa arrancándosela por un simple esfuerzo, la hembra grito y cayó al suelo desnuda, el lobo sonrió y sacó sus garras para sujetarla del cuello y la tiro contra el suelo, con su otra mano le sujetó la cola levantarle más la cadera y ella grito y comenzó a llorar, en otros lados un lobo grito mientras caía al suelo, un lobo oscuro grito y disparo energía quemando su cuerpo, el lobo menor grito de dolor mientras caía ardiendo en llamas, foco por el suelo y los lobos siguieron destruyendo los edificios, quemando algunos con todo y familias dentro, el caos se extendía por todo el lugar mientras Berseck solo sonreía viendo las flamas del caos más adelante-

Jejejeje eso es, el olor de la sangre corriendo por el suelo, los gritos de una hembra asesinada o siendo violada, el olor de la muerte, guerra, esto es la guerra y el sufrimiento alimenta mi poder -dijo Berseck sonriendo y riendo un poco- bien en todo esto ¿qué harás Izanamy? -Izanamy estaba corriendo viendo el campo lleno de cadaveres y sangre-

Rayos, Son muchos tendré que parar esta locura -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡OOOOAAAAAARRG! -Izanamy grito liberando energía creando un resplandor rojo y dorado, los lobos levantaron la vista y vieron la energía, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y los lobos fueron corriendo atraídos por su energía, Izanamy tomó la espada y saltó girando cortando con la espada de vertical sujetando la espada de forma horizontal, cayó de rodillas y se levantó lanzando un corte vertical ascendente, avanzó corriendo y de agachó girando clavando su espada en el pecho de un lobo; sacó su espada y lanzó un corte vertical cortando el pecho del lobo oscuro, avanzó corriendo y giró lanzando un corte vertical liberando energía roja y dorada, la energía golpeó a tres lobos, solo retrocedió y sujeto la espada con ambas manos, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente-

-Izanamy abrió los ojos serio y vio todo de frente, todo se movía más lento y él avanzó rápido, un lobo lanzó un golpe liberando energía pero Izanamy se movió esquivando el golpe y le dio un golpe al pecho suspendiéndolo en el aire, se giró y le dio un corte en la espalda, volvió a girar y sujeto a un lobo de la cara, lo atrajo y le penetro el pecho con su espada, liberó energía y le dio una patada al lobo en el cuerpo alejándolo, se giró y sujeto una esfera de energía negra con su mano izquierda, levantó la mano y la lanzó de regreso contra tres lobos provocando una explosión, avanzó corriendo y se agachó sujetando un escudo de metal, levantó el brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe a un lobo en la cabeza hasta doblar el escudo y dejarle una abolladura, levantó su espada y le dio un corte en el cuello al lobo, avanzó corriendo y colocó el escudo frente a él deteniendo el golpe de un lobo, lo empujó levemente con su brazo y le dio un corte en el pecho con la espada, tras esferas de energía avanzaron e Izanamy lanzó el escudo dejando que chocara con el ataque causando una explosión, un lobo avanzó corriendo e Izanamy sujeto la cadena del mango de la espada con su mano izquierda y la lanzó dejando que se sujetara de un lobo justo en el cuello, lo atrajo y comenzó a girar usando al lobo con una masa para golpear a otros lobos cerca de él, deshizo la cadena y levantó la mano izquierda deteniendo el golpe de un lobo; le dobló la muñeca escuchando como sus huesos se rompían, escucho como dos lobos estaban por atacarlo por la espalda y se giró, atrayendo al lobo y lo sujeto del cuello y del brazo usándolo como escudo humano, los ataques de energía impactaron en el lobo e Izanamy le sujeto el hocico y la parte de atras de la cabeza para romperle el cuello, sujeto la espada con ambas manos y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando energía dorada, el ataque le dio a los lobos provocando una onda de sonido y energía, solo se quedó viendo a más lobos, estaba viéndolos a todos, a todos y cada uno, los lobos estaban retrocediendo un poco asustados, Izanamy solo camino y comenzó a correr-

Izanamy avanzó corriendo y vio todo de forma lenta, le dio un corte en diagonal a un lobo en el pecho, se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque de un lobo de frente, levantó el brazo izquierdo pasando la muñeca con su cuello, lo golpeó levantándolo y luego giró dándole una patada en el pecho, avanzó corriendo liberando energía y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando energia golpeando a un grupo más de lobos, algunos animales estaban sorprendidos por cómo Izanamy estaba peleando y más sin recibir daños, un lobo gruñó y comenzó a trepar por un muro hasta una ventana que estaba bloqueada con tablas de madera, algunos animales estaban gritando de miedo hasta que el lobo comenzó a gruñir y sintió como algo lo había sujetando del cuello, Izanamy tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido y lo había sujetado del cuello, lo atrajo y lo estrelló contra el suelo provocando una onda de sonido, Izanamy levantó su espada y le perforó el pecho al lobo provocando una onda de sonido, solo se levantó y colocó la espada frente a él bloqueando el ataque de un lobo de frente y esto liberó una onda de sonido y energía, desde su trono Berseck estaba escuchando todo, se levantó molesto escuchando uno que otro impacto de energía, Izanamy giró y sujeto la espada de forma diagonal y levantó los brazos dándole un corte frontal a un lobo, avanzó corriendo y extendió sus brazos clavando su espada en el pecho de un lobo y este cayó al suelo muerto, vio a los lados notando como estaba toda la aldea ardiendo en flamas y los animales estaban asustados, demasiado como para salir, unos minutos después Izanamy grito y golpeó el suelo liberando energía y creó unos muros de roca cerrando algunos caminos y los animales comenzaron a salir de sus hogares siendo guiados por los guardias-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo uno de los osos calmado- sin ti no habríamos podido sobrevivir a este ataque

No hay necesidad de decir eso, pero dime ¿donde inició el problema principal? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Inicio en él dentro, hay grandes cantidades de lobos rodeando do área del palacio de la emperatriz -dijo el oso calmado, Izanamy lo pensó un poco y siguió caminando un poco- ¿a donde tienes pensado ir?

Tengo una misión que cumplió, escucha mientras tanto ustedes guíen a estos aldeanos a un lugar seguro, estarán a salvo cerca de las cordilleras en el mar, al menos por el momento -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo retrasaré a los lobos oscuros un poco de tiempo

Te diría que sería un sucedió pero al verte pelear contra ellos ya no lo dire -dijo el oso calmado- ¡Ahora todos síganme buscaremos un lugar seguro! -grito del oso y todos fueron caminando mientras lo seguían Izanamy camino un poco viendo la destruccion y sintió algo en el aire, avanzó corriendo más adelante mientras se escuchaba el paso de alguien, siguió corriendo y se detuvo al ver una energía negra frente a él, cuando lo noto era la sombra de Berseck-

Veo que has elegido enfrentarme como siempre Izanamy -dijo Berseck molesto- debes parar esto ya, o de lo contrario mis hijos te matarán

Je tus amenazas no me hacen efecto -dijo Izanamy serio- tengo mis propias razones para pelear y librare esta guerra yo solo, no llevare a los guardianes directo a tu trampa

Hmmm eres muy ingenuo Izanamy, tú estás en Japón pero mis hijos puede moverse gracias a la energía que usan de mi, tal vez tú puedas estar más cerca de mí pero ya veremos si puedes llegar a mi -dijo Berseck calmado-

Lo que dices no tiene sentido, si podré y llegaré hasta ti, y cuando lo haga te mataré -dijo Izanamy serio-

Veamos si puedes contra el -dijo Berseck calmado- ¡Ven Range de Ira! -Izanamy se preocupó un poco y se quedó en guardia cuando el cielo cayó Range frente a él liberando energía roja, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el empuje del ataque, el viento lo arrastro un poco y solo pudo ver a Range de pie expulsando energía mientras sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño un poco-

 _La presión de su poder...hmmm es demasiada grande...no puedo concentrarme bien_ -pensó Izanamy serio siendo mojado por la energía, cuando el ataque se detuvo vio a Ranger algo molesto con las venas marcadas en su cabeza- _¿Que le pasa?_

Maldita sea...esa niña, esa tigresa me hizo pasar un mal rato -dijo Range molesto- No sé lo voy a perdonar...no le voy a perdonar que se haya burlado de mi

Él será tu oponente Range, ahora descarga toda tu ira sobre el -dijo Berseck sonriendo y su sombra se retiró-

Bien -Range chocó su puño con la palma y comenzó a sonar sus nudillos- te haré pagar por lo que esa niña me hizo, aunque también tengo algo de enojo contra ti

Range de ira...como el nombre lo dice, cada vez que sientes ira, enojo o frustración tú poder aumenta -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido-

¡Así es! ¡Y esta vez no me confiare! ¡Te voy a matar! -Range grito liberando energía carmesí del cuerpo formando una gran llamarada de energía- ¡Mátalo...Ira! -Range grito liberando energía de su cuerpo, su cuerpo pasó a ser de dos metros, sus brazos y garras se vieron cubiertos de una armadura blanca metálica, sus piernas igual mientras su musculatura aumentaba de tamaño al menos un poco, Izanamy se sorprendió un poco al menos Range no era más alto que él pero si parecía ser más fuerte- ahora voy a matarte y será mejor que te prepares

-Izanamy se quedó en guardia y Range avanzó corriendo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Range le sujeto el puño no la mano derecha y le dio un golpe en el mentón, lo levantó solo para darle otro golpe en el estómago y lo estrelló contra una pared de roca derrumbándola con fuerza, Izanamy salió de los escombros pero Range lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Range gritó liberando energía pero Izanamy sólo se mantuvo en pie, Range gritó y lanzó otro golpe pero Izanamy solo seguía de brazos cruzados mientras el suelo el aisló temblaba y se creaban grietas, Izanamy solo gritó y liberó energía pero Range solo saltó y se alejó, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Range levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, presionó un poco y lo empujó a lado, Izanamy avanzó corriendo, salto y lanzó un golpe pero Range levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe causando una onda de sonido, Izanamy grito y comenzó a lanzar varios ataques pero Range solo levantaba los brazos bloqueando los ataques, grito y sujeto a Izanamy de la cabeza, lo empujó y lo estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, lo empujó y liberó energía haciendo que Izanamy gritara, Izanamy levantó las piernas y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco, Izanamy se puso de pie pero Range giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía roja, Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo y extendió el brazo liberando energía, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión y luego una explosión, ambos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños causando una onda de sonido, comenzaron a pelear pero Izanamy parecía tren problemas, Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque el ataque pero el golpe lo empujó un poco, gruñó y lanzó un golpe de gacho golpeando a Range en el mentón pero a pesar del golpe impactó parecía que no había hecho efecto, Range gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical con su brazo izquierdo, Izanamy levantó ambos brazos bloqueando el golpe, su ataque había sido deteniendo pero se había creado una onda de sonido por el impacto, Izanamy se agachó y Range le dio una patada en la cara empujándolo un poco, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe impactando a Izanamy en el estómago, Izanamy se sorprendió y fue empujado contra unas rocas, Range siguió corriendo estrellando a Izanamy en pared tras pared hasta que lo sujetó de una pierna y giró estrellándolo contra un muro, lo atrajo y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo fuera del edificio, Izanamy giró y cayó a cuatro patas pero Range avanzó corriendo-

Izanamy apenas pudo reaccionar, Range lo sujetó del cuello y expulsó energía, estrelló a Izanamy contra un edificio y siguió corriendo mientras arrastraba su cabeza contra las rocas, Izanamy solo gritó un poco pero le dio una patada en el mentón, levantó los brazos y comenzó a golpear su brazo con los codos, Range gruñó y giró lanzando a Izanamy contra una casa, Izanamy impacto con fuerza y se puso de pie solo para ser envestido por el cuerpo, Range lo sujetó del cuello con ambas manos y lo levantó-

Hmmm grrr va eres muy débil para mi -dijo Range molesto- tus golpes sólo fueron como piquetes de mosquitos, hiciste que me irritara por eso -apretó mas sus manos e Izanamy se quejó sujetando sus muñecas- había escuchado historias sobre ti y tus poderes pero solo fueron eso, historias, tu no eres el indicado para pelear contra mi -Range lanzó a Izanamy contra e suelo dejando que se estrellara con fuerza dejando un agujero, Izanamy se quejó un poco y trató de levantarse pero Range lo piso con una pata y lo presionó-

Grrr...maldicion...grrr -Izanamy se quejaba mientras se levantaba con dificultades-

Te diré una cosa, gracias a que no peleaste con toda tu fuerza eso me hizo enojar, cuando me hacen enojar aumento mas y mas mi poder oscuro, mientras tú pierdes energía al sentirte frustrado yo la gano -dijo Range sonriendo- ese es el aspecto que yo represento, la ira, la ira es un poder que no puede ser controlado totalmente, la gente mata porque se siente frustrada por no tener lo que desean, por tener ira sueltan sus deseos y enojos, eso me brinda a mi mas poder -sujetó a Izanamy del pelo y lo levantó para verlo- tu ya dejaste de ser un guerrero importante, no eres nada -le dio un golpe en la frente con la suya y lo pateó alejándolo e Izanamy cayó arrastrando los pies-

Se acabó Izanamy, yo gané, tu no nunca fuiste un rival para mi -dijo Range sonriendo- ¡MUERE! -lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy expulsó energía y extendió los brazos deteniendo el golpe-

Que arrogante eres... -dijo Izanamy molesto sujetando el puño de Range con fuerza, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras Izanamy saltó y se alejó un poco- creó haberlo entendido, se como fue que mejoraste tu nivel tan rápidamente, la ira, no es solo tu poder, es un mecanismo para desbloquear todo tu potencial, incluso yo lo había olvidado, transformar todo ese enojo en poder -expulsó energía haciéndolo más grande- había olvidado por completo ese método que me dio mi poder en diferentes ocasiones, no sabes todo el resentimiento y enojo que he estado guardando desde que lo perdí todo

Di lo que quieras pero todo lo que tú sientas no será nada comparado con mi enojo -dijo Range sonriendo-

Ya lo veremos...¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza expulsando energía, la armadura del pecho se rompió dejando ver su traje negro debajo- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -siguió expulsando energía mientras su pelo blanco ganaba puntas doradas y sus marcas en la frente se volvían una flecha roja, sus protectores solo ganaron un resplandor dorado y un marco dorado en los bordes, su cuerpo aumentó la musculatura un poco y su poder se olvidó dorado con tonos rojizos mientras sus ojos eran dorados- Modo Explosivo..

¿Modo explosivo? Ya veo conque esa fue la transformación que usaste para sellar los poderes de mi padre -dijo Range calmado- no importa que tengas esta transformación, te pasara lo mismo, voy a destruirte y me llevare tu gema, no dejare que quede ni un simple pelo de ti -Izanamy solo avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, el golpe sonó con fuerza empujando mas a Range, Range solo gruñó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy gruñó y lanzó un codazo golpeando el puño con su codo sonando con fuerza, Range gritó y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía e Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque liberando energía, las energías chocaron provocando una ligera explosión y se alejaron, Range gruñó y abrió la boca creando una esfera roja de energía y la disparó, Izanamy gritó extendiendo los brazos creando un escudo de energía dorada, el ataque chocaron pero Izanamy gritó liberando energía y golpeó la esfera desviándola al suelo, el ataque avanzó y Range saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque-

En medio del fuego Range e Izanamy avanzaron y chocaron sus puños causando una onda de sonido, Range gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy saltó y giró pateando a Range en la cabeza y le sujetó el brazo, Range solo gruñó y liberó energía empujando a Izanamy, Range lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy solo movió los brazos deteniendo los golpes, saltó girando rodeando a Range y avanzó contra el golpeándolo directo en el centro del pecho, Range gritó mientras era empujado por la fuerza del golpe, Izanamy gritó y concentró energía en su puño derecho, gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando la energía en forma de una esfera naranja, Range gritó y extendió los brazos sujetando la esfera pero Izanamy apareció detrás de él, solo retrajo los brazos juntándolos del lado derecho de su cuerpo y los extendió creando un ataque de energía azul, el ataque chocó con Range directo en su espalda causando una explosión, Range solo salió del humo un poco herido y ma molesto expulsando energía-

¿Como pudiste hacerme esto? -dijo Range molesto-

Sencillo, tu solo atacas de forma sencilla, ojo tienes técnicas de combate y tus movimientos aunque fuertes son sencillos de leer -dijo Izanamy calmado- prepárate para perder todo ya -Izanamy retrajo su brazo derecho firmando una esfera de energía y levantó el brazo izquierdo, concentró energía en su cuerpo y comenzó a crear nueve esferas de energía a su alrededor- ¡Explosión de Galaxias! -Izanamy extendió el brazo liberando las esferas, las esferas avanzaron rodeando a Range y causaron una fuerte explosión rezando una burbuja en el campo, del lugar tembló mientras algunos edificios fueron derrumbados por el ataque, Izanamy estaba calmado y suspiró pero el viento se volvió frió y vio a los lados notando como Berseck avanzaba entre las sombras hacia el-

Parece que lo derrote sin problemas -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Puedo verlo, pero no es el único al que mataste -dijo Berseck serio- has matado a muchos de mis hijos y te haré pagar por ello, esta vez no habrá que te salve de mi ira

Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Izanamy serio y quedó en guardia pero la energía negro lo rodeó y el comenzó a estar dentro de una esfera-

¡Otra dimensión! -Berseck gritó e Izanamy terminó desapareciendo junto no la esfera-


	29. Chapter 29

_**La guerra comienza -segunda parte**_

En medio de Japón aún se escuchaban los gritos de parte de los lobos, algunos aldeanos y animales estaban tratando de escapar de los lobos oscuros, en el valle de la Paz por estaba viendo desde el palacio junto con Byakun, podían notar como las nubes oscuras y energías carmesí aumentaban y casi estaban por llegar a China-

¿Lo puedes sentir? -dijo Byakun serio-

Si...muchas vidas han caído, otras bien pero la energía oscura sigue aumentando y aumentando, no hay nada que podamos hacer sino más que defendernos -dijo Po serio-

No podemos China sin protección -dijo James molesto, estaba un poco herido y con vendajes en su cuerpo- ¿hay alguna noticia de Japón?

Bajas significativas, el ejército japonés está sufriendo bajas graves debido a la poca experiencia con la energía y contra estrategias de los lobos oscuros -dijo Po intranquilo- por ahora las energías oscuras no salen de Japón, falta mucho para que lleguen aquí

Aunque lograran llegar aún tenemos la gran muralla como escudo, para ellos les será muy difícil pasar esa estructura -dijo Byakun calmado- pero...aún así hay que tener cuidado con los que pueden trasladarse como Berseck

Hay algo que nos puede servir para una situación en caso de que Berseck venga atacarnos -dijo Po calmado- pero usarla podría ser muy costoso para mi

Bueno entonces tendremos que usarlo en el último momento, mientras tanto estaremos atentos a cualquier ataque -dijo Byakun calmado, los dos estaban serios viendo al frente mientras en Japón Hinata y Zafiro estaban corriendo en medio de las calles viendo los destrozos y el fuego-

Esto es Tokyo...parece que las bestias ya comenzaron a extenderse -dijo Hinata molesta-

No veo señales de vida...no oigo nada, ¿y tu? -dijo Zafiro preocupada-

Hmmm...notó a algunos cerca de aquí..son muy pocos vamos -dijo Hinata molesta, siguieron corriendo y notaron un grupo de soldados que estaban caminando cargando algunas armas- oigan ustedes

¿Que están haciendo aquí todavía? La guerra comenzó a hace poco y los civiles deben escapar -dijo uno de los soldados algo molesto-

Descuida, somos parte del ejército, estamos buscando sobrevivientes -dijo Hinata preocupada- ¿donde están todos?

Pues aquí ya no encontrarás a nadie -dijo el oso calmado- me temo decirte que muchos civiles de la ciudad fueron devorados por los lobos y otros lograron escapar ahora la ciudad en su mayoría está vacía

¿Entonces qué hay de las aldeas externas? ¿Saben qué pasó con ellas? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Bueno hay una aldea externa a la cual no hemos podido llegar, es una aldea en una montaña donde viven los monjes -dijo el oso calmado-

¿Los monjes de la Luz? -dijo Hinata calmada y el oso asintio- ya entiendo gracias, una cosa más, a los que sobreviven ¿adonde los llevan?

Me temo que no hay a donde ir, todos estarán más a salvo en barcos o en lugares altos que aquí, me temo los lobos se han comenzado a esparcir, primero fue Tokyo y luego todo Japón, ni siquiera podemos salir de la cordillera, nos han llegado informes de que las aldeas han sido evacuadas, piensan llevar a todos en barcos al mar -dijo el oso preocupado- pero la guardia de Japón se quedará aquí

Entiendo, espero tengan suerte -dijo Hinata calmada, Zafiro y Hinata siguieron su camino pero esta vez Hinata estaba guiando a Zafiro hacia la montaña-

Espera Hinata ¿por qué vamos a la montaña? ¿No deberíamos ir a ayudar a esas personas de las lejanías? -dijo Zafiro preocupada-

No, escucha los monjes de la luz no son fuertes pero si tienen grandes técnicas para sellar poderes -dijo Hinata calmada- hace casi veinte años los monjes de la Luz crearon seis dagas sagradas para encarcelar a Berseck, si conseguimos más de esas dagas y acudimos con Po podremos volver a encerrar a Berseck

¿Ya se había hecho antes? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida-

Si Berseck había sido sellado por una persona...por Argento Shiba el padre de Izanamy -dijo Hinata calmada y siguieron corriendo, avanzaron por unas horas mientras un lobo las estaba siguiendo por encima de los tejados, el lobo parecía tener picos metálicos en la armadura de sus hombros, muñecas, mentón y cabeza, tenía el pelo negro y ojos amarillos, el lobo no dijo nada y solo avanzó siguiéndolas, en el palacio de Japón, un grupo de los se estaba acercando y se arrodillaron frente a Berseck-

¿Que quieren? -dijo Berseck serio-

Mi señor nuestro lobos se han esparcido por el pais, el guerrero del sol se ha retirado -dijo un lobo de ojos morados igual que los demás, también tenía el pelo blanco y negro, solo que este era un poco más delgado y sin músculos-

No se ha retirado, Apolo de Codicia -dijo Berseck serio- yo lo he mandado al palacio Oscuro, ahí no podrá salir sin ser corrompido por la oscuridad

Bien pensado mi Lord -dijo Apolo calmado- ¿que ordena que hagamos? Yo sugiero que mientras nuestros soldados están invadiendo Japón propongo ir a China

Me parece correcto, Apolo te otorgo el control sobre mi ejército de momento, lleva a todos los lobos oscuros, destruyan la gran muralla y maten a todos -dijo Berseck serio-

Si mi señor -dijo Apolo sonriendo, los lobos aullaron y expulsaron energía, Berseck se levantó y extendió los brazos-

¡Otra dimensión! -Berseck grito liberando energía y cubrió a los lobos oscuros con ella haciéndolos desaparecer, Berseck suspiro y se relajó mientras se sentaba en su trono- este palacio no es apto para mi, necesito uno que esté a la altura de mi control -expulso energía mientras el suelo comenzó a temblar, se crearon grietas en el suelo y las rocas comenzaron a juntarse de nuevo debajo y enfrente del palacio- Usando del poder de la oscuridad controlar la materia es cosa sencilla, ahora formaré mi palacio en el centro del Tokio mientras mis hijos pueden formar sus propias fortalezas

-En medio de todo los desastres, Rox, Dark y otros dos lobos, un macho y una hembra, estaban comenzando sus destrozos, Rox se estaba riendo mientras corría, ella usaba una armadura roja carmesí, todo el conjunto era carmesí oscuro, expulsó energía corriendo y sacó sus garras cortando el cuello de un oso derramándolo en el suelo, un ejército grito y comenzaron a disparar sus flechas desde las ballestas, Rox se estaba riendo pero expulsó energía desviando las flechas a otro lado, extendió los brazos y unos lobos oscuros avanzaron corriendo, los soldados comenzaron a disparar flechas pero unos pocos lobos les dieron, otros los esquivaron y siguieron corriendo, un lobo saltó mordió a un oso en el cuello, presionó con fuerza hasta romperle el cuello, los demás lobos siguieron avanzando y saltaron entrenado entre los escondites de los soldados, los soldados estaban gritando mientras los lobos los mordían y asesinaban, Rox estaba riendo un poco mientras caminaba entre los cadaveres de los soldados-

¡Mátenlos rápido! ¡No dejen que ningún lobo entre a la region! -grito un oso de pelo negro con ojos amarillos, los soldados comenzaron a traer ballestas más grandes con flechas de casi tres metros- ¡Apunten a la bruja! ¡Mátenla!

¿Bruja dices? -dijo Rox riendo un poco, sus ojos ganaron un fondo negro con venas rojas y sus ojos se volvieron carmesí- te mostraré que tan maldita puedo ser -sacó sus garras y los cadaveres comenzaron a levantarse uno por uno-

¡Fuego! -el oso grito y los soldados dispararon tres flechas de tres metros de alto, las flechas impactaron con fuerza y vieron sangre derramarse en ellas-

¡Le dimos! -grito un soldados sonriendo, los demás soldados estaban riendo y gritando igual de emocionados, el general estaba sonriendo pero luego se sorprendió cuando vio que las flechas se movieron por un fluido carmesí, los soldados se asustaron y vieron a Rox entre las flechas, ella extendió su brazo izquierdo y el fluido rojo avanzó cortando la flecha, el fluido se dispersó en cinco torrentes y perforó los pechos de cinco soldados dejando un agujero de gran tamaño, pero no se detuvo el fluido aumento de volumen y se siguió moviendo perforando los cuerpos de los demás soldados-

¡¿Que es esto?! ¡¿Que está pasando?! ¡Ooo a...AAAAAAA! -un oso grito siendo perforado en su pecho y grito del pánico, el general vio un torrente avanzar hacia él y le dio un golpe con una hacha de gran tamaño, lo dispersó y derramó un fluido en el suelo y sus pies-

Este olor..no puede ser...esto es -dijo el general sorprendido- ¡WUUAAAAA! -el general grito del dolor cuando Rox lo apuñalo en la espalda y lo levanto con sus garras clavadas en su cuerpo- uuaaaarghh..aaaa...

Así es...sangre -dijo Rox sonriendo- mi habilidad me permite controlar el elemento de la sangre como si fuera agua, eso resulta cuando mezclas el agua con la oscuridad -el cuerpo del oso tembló y su sangre logró salir de su cuerpo y Rox lo lanzó a un lado, siguió su camino hacia el frente, llegó a una montaña y vio un pueblo más al frente- la region de Chūgoku es mía -los lobos avanzaron corriendo y atacaron la aldea, las casas comenzaron a quemarse y los animales estaban gritando mientras algunos eran devorados por los lobos-

Shanna mi amor, ven a hacerle de ayuda a mami -dijo Rox sonriendo, una loba muy joven apareció caminando junto a Rox, era idéntica a ella y su pelo tenía ligeros tonos morados en su cabeza y cola, igual que Rox usaba un traje de cuerpo completo sin mangas y muñequeras de tono morado oscuro- hija has tu técnica

Como ordenes madre -dijo Shanna sonriendo, expulsó energía y extendió los brazos- ¡Pesadilla de la lujuria! -extendió los brazos y en un momento los animales que estaban corriendo se detuvieron con los ojos morados, los lobos gruñeron y se detuvieron viendo como las hembras comenzaron a acercarse a los lobos y los abrazaron, los machos se detuvieron y cayeron al suelo-

Ahora queridos diviértanse violando a las mujeres -dijo Rox sonriendo- yo me voy a divertir con los machos, !Escuchen basuras quiero mi palacio levantado ya! -los machos asintieron sonriendo y comenzaron a levantarse para comenzar a trabajar- Castillo de la locura listo

En la region del oeste estaba otra loba de pelo negro con tonos verdosos, la loba cayó en medio de un lugar verde lleno de plantas pero expulsó energía y el lugar comenzó a temblar con fuerza, el suelo tembló y se movió como si se trata de un terremoto, avanzó corriendo y extendió el brazo izquierdo creando una guadaña de energía negra, giro y corto a un soldado por el pecho; un soldado grito y disparó su flecha de la ballesta pero la loba se vio sujeto la flecha y la destruyó en sus manos, solo avanzó y sujeto al soldado del cuello, lo levantó y lo estrelló contra el suelo creando un fuerte temblor, los soldados cayeron al suelo, la loba avanzó corriendo y giró su guadaña de forma horizontal liberando una onda de viento y arena, los soldados gritaron recibiendo él golpes directamente en el pecho derramando sangre en el suelo, la loba levantó los brazos y luego golpeó el suelo con la guadaña causando un fuerte temblor seguido de un tornado de arena, el lugar pronto comenzó a verse rodeado de arena mientras se creaban grietas en el suelo, cuando el viento pasó la loba siguió caminando en medio de la arena-

Aquí Rouge, region de Kinki conquistada, castillo de la traicion en proceso -dijo la loba sonriendo y camino en medio de unos cuerpos en el suelo cubiertos de arena-

En otra región más al norte de la cordillera, Dark estaba caminando viendo un ejército avanzando hacia el, un soldado grito y avanzo corriendo, saltó tratando de apuñalarlo pero Dark lo sujeto del mango y lo levantó para girar y lanzarlo a otro lado, avanzó corriendo y lo golpeó en el cuerpo liberando energía negra, la energía destruyó al soldado consumiéndolo pero el ataque avanzó hasta golpear a los primeros del ejército causando una ligera explosión, Dark avanzó corriendo, saltó y golpeó el suelo liberando energía, algunos soldados fueron empujados o quemados por el ataque, Dark avanzó y golpeó a un soldado en la cara, se giró y pateó a uno en el pecho, uno avanzó corriendo pero Dark lo sujeto del cuello y avanzó corriendo lanzándolo con fuerza contra un soldados detrás de él, los dos se estrellaron y Dark avanzó corriendo y saltó liberando energía creando una espada, avanzó y cortó a un soldado en el pecho, se giró y clavó su espada de energía en el pecho de un soldado para levantarlo del suelo y empujarlo contra un grupo más, unos soldados empezaron a preparar cañones mientras Dark seguía peleando contra el ejército, dispararon una bala y Dark solo la atrapó en sus manos con fuerza, la desvió golpeando a un soldado, levantó su puño izquierdo concentrando energía en una esfera negra-

¡Destruccion final! -Dark grito y lanzó la esfera la cual se expandió al final causando una gran explosión, la esfera comenzó a girar atrayendo a algunos soldados y luego se contrajo atrayendo hasta la piedra, Dark estaba caminando en un campo árido y vio un agujero, levantó los brazos y comenzó a levantar la arena con su energía- Region de Tōhoku conquistada, Castillo de la ira en proceso

En otro extremo las rocas fueron levantadas, los relámpagos fueron atraídos al suelo partiendo algunas rocas, los soldados dispararon balas tratando de darle a una figura en medio de algunas montañas, el lobo tenía el pelo azulado oscuro y ojos azules, avanzó corriendo de un lado y se cubrió de descargas, saltó con fuerza y terminó estrellándose en una montaña para impulsarse de nuevo y caer en suelo firme causando una gran temblor y una fuerte descarga azul oscura, los soldados gritaron siendo golpeados por los relámpagos, el lobo avanzó corriendo sujeto a un oso de la cama y lo lanzo con fuerza, avanzó de huevo y le dio una patada a un soldado liberando una descarga, todos los soldados estaban sorprendidos, el lobo se movía con mucha rapidez, el rayo sono, y el lobo se movió rápido tanto que parecía que los soldados estaban quietos y el tiempo se había detenido, el lobo gruñó y golpeó a un grupo de soldados liberando una fuerte descarga, los soldados gritaron mientras el rayo perforó parte de la montaña golpeando otra, el lobo gruñó y levanto los brazos liberando una descarga pequeña de su brazo y está avanzó hacia el cielo siendo traída por los relámpagos en las nubes, los relámpagos sonaron y comenzaron a caer en las montañas golpeando roca por coca destruyendo algunas lugares, en un minuto las montañas estaban cubiertas de fuego y descargas, todo estaba riendo y en medio del fuego estaba el loco-

Aquí Zarchs, Region de las montañas de Kantō conquistada, Castillo del relámpago en proceso -dijo el lobo sonriendo viendo las flamas, Berseck estaba en su trono riendo un poco-

Bien las cuatro grandes regiones conquistadas, es hora de que el imperio se propague -dijo Berseck sonriendo- ¡Hijos míos! ¡Salgan de Japón y esparzan el medio en china, Rusia! ¡En todo el continente! ¡No quiero a nadie vivo! -Berseck grito expulsando energía, en China Po estaba sorprendido viendo las nubes rojas en el cielo y sintiendo el viento pasar-

Ya vienen...lo sentí -dijo Po sorprendido y algo asustado-

Si no fueron cientos, fueron miles los muertos y la tierra...fue..todo Japón -dijo James sorprendido-

Cambiado -dijo Byakun preocupado- pronto vendrán hasta este lugar -Po sólo vio al frente notando a Grulla volando rápido hacia ellos-

¿Grulla? -Po sólo pudo ver como Grulla ya no pudo seguir y cayó frente a ellos en el suelo- ¡Grulla! -Po lo ayudó a levantarse, Grulla tenía las heridas un poco abiertas y parecía estar cubierto de hollín- ¿Grulla estas bien?

Aaaagh..aaagh Po, Po las fuerzas oscuras han llegado hasta la entrada de la gran muralla, las fuerzas militares no pueden parar el ataque, pronto perforarán la gran muralla -dijo Grulla adolorido y cansado-

Tenemos que irnos ya muchachos, han pasado ya tres días desde el primer ataque, no podemos dejar que destruyan la gran muralla -dijo Po serio-

Tu y Byakun vayan a la gran muralla, yo me quedaré a defender el palacio de Jade -dijo James nervioso cargando a Grulla en sus brazos-

Entendido, dile a mi esposa que lo siento que tuve que irme -dijo Po intranquilo-

Yo también me voy, dile a Kira -dijo Byakun calmado, los dos expulsaron energía pero Po creo a su dragón de energía Chi, Byakun subió a la cabeza del dragón y luego Po lo dejo entrar en la energía- listo vámonos -Po sólo saltó con fuerza y el dragón avanzo por los cielos expulsando energía, en Japón Hinata y Zafiro estaban corriendo en medio de un bosque que conectaba con las montañas, siguieron corriendo hasta que se detuvieron en viendo un camino más amplio con escaleras al frente-

Parece que ya llegamos -dijo Hinata sería, las dos subieron las escaleras caminando en silencio- los monjes de la un son una comunidad tranquila pero muy fuertes y con buenas técnicas para matar más vale que tengas cuidado Zafiro para no provocarlos

Esta bien Hinata -dijo Zafiro calmada, las dos estaban caminando cuando comenzaron a sentir el olor del humo, se vieron algo preocupadas y siguieron corriendo, llegaron hasta el final de las escaleras y vieron un grupo de casas intactas, los aldeanos estaban caminando en paz y todo parecían estar en armonía, giraron y vieron una gran fogata en medio del pueblo-

Parece que todo estaba en orden -dijo Zafiro calmada- el humo sólo venía de esa fogata

Esto es raro, pensé que los lobos oscuros vendrían a atacar este pueblo una vez que comenzaran a atacar Japón -dijo Hinata confundida, las dos caminaron con calmada viendo el campo- todo parece estar en orden, mejor vayamos a habla con los monjes -Zafiro asintió y comenzaron a irse caminando, Zafiro estaba viendo todo con sumo cuidado y sonrio- ¿a por qué sonríes?

Nada...es que me recuerdan a mi aldea, pequeña, pacífica, todo en paz -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- la extraño

Se como te sientes, la aldea Shiba también era así para todos nosotros, con suerte aun pudimos levantarnos -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿Como te has sentido viviendo con nosotros?

Me he sentido...muy bien, en paz, pero aún así no dejo de preocuparme por Izanamy -dijo Zafiro calmada- aun me sorprende la idea de que Isaac sea su hijo

Si, lo se, a veces ser padre y jefe de aldea no es sencillo -dijo Hinata calmada- debemos pensar como persona y como padre, que es difícil cuando saber aplicarlo y cuando no

Entiendo, dime algo sobre el enemigo ¿qué hay de él? -dijo Zafiro calmada- ¿En que se relaciona venir aquí con derrotarlo?

Mira tal vez tu no lo sepas pero cuando las primeras especies del mundo se crearon las diosas les dieron a todos un don especial, primero empezaron con siete, luego esos siete comenzaron a reproducirse hasta formar la población actual de especies, pero el mundo no siempre puede estar en paz, al pasar de los siglos los animales encontraron la forma de hablar, comunicarse y tratar y con eso trajo guerras, se dice que los guardianes sagrados fueron creados con el propósito de traerle paz al mundo vigilando las cuando partes de este y reuniéndose en el centro para su siguiente tarea encargada por las diosas -dijo Hinata calmada-

Conozco la historia de la creación de las bestias pero aun no respondes mi pregunta -dijo Zafiro calmada-

A eso voy, hace doscientos años se crearon los siete clanes japoneses conformados con un elemento solamente, pero las guerras civiles por querer conquistar más territorio los llevó a dividirse y masacrase entre ellos, el clan Shiba en esos tiempos fue fundado por una tigresa con poderes de Luz, ella guió a un grupo de refugiados por todo Japón hasta la region de Kantō donde comenzaron a vivir en paz y armonía, la aldea fue nombrada en honor del apellido de la tigresa que los ayudó y con el tiempo más familias que sufrieron por diferentes razones se les unieron y formaron ejércitos, cultura, casas, defensas y familias, así se formó el clan Shiba el octavo clan, el clan de los elementos -dijo Hinata calmada-

Nuestro clan fue aceptado por el Shogun de ese tiempo y desde más de cien años hemos formado parte de su ejército siempre a su servicio pero entre los clanes estaba el que poseía el poder oscuro puro, el Clan Shiffer, ese fue el clan que nos atacó -dijo Hinata calmada-

Entonces el clan de los lobos oscuros...¿es el clan Shiffer que se dice que desapareció hace cincuenta años? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida y Hinata asintió- ¿como paso?

Bueno sé decía que ese clan estaba maldito debido a que el poder de la oscuridad no pida ser controlado y que poco a poco corrompía la mente de las personas, incluso los que nacían con es poder eran acusados de ser corrompidos y fueron apresados, y así fue por años pero había uno entre ellos llamado Berseck que creía que su clan solo había sido juzgado sin razón y apresado, el pensó que necesitaba ser escuchado y también creí que Japón estaba siendo conducido por mal camino

¿Y entonces sus paso? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Él se reveló, masacró a los lideres de los otros clanes, uno por uno excepto a uno -dijo Hinata calmada, veras en ese tiempo Berseck era...un Guardián y no solo cualquiera era..el Guerrero de la Luna -dijo Hinata calmada-

¡¿Que?! -Zafiro grito sorprendida pero se tapó la boca al ver a los animales viéndola confundidos, siguieron caminando mientras Hinata la dejaba a su lado- ¿entonces el era..el anterior Guardián con esta cosa?

Si pero a él lo corrompieron sus ideales, no la gema -dijo Hinata calmada- Berseck alzó su espada contra mi maestro Cirenio, mi maestro era el Guerrero del sol en ese tiempo, el logro vencer a Berseck y lo desterró con todo su clan al mar en una isla, pero tiempo después el clan oscuro resurgió y el padre de Izanamy venía con ellos, pero la hija de Cirenio, madre de Izanamy, Torana Shiba y Argento Shiffer se enamoraron, entonces Argento comenzó a vivir con el clan Shiba hasta que encontró la forma de evitar que Berseck volviera para vengarse pero

El método le costó la vida -dijo Zafiro calmada- ¿que puede ser diferente esta vez? Técnicamente le pedirás...a ese Po...que de su vida

No le pediré que de su vida, solo que me ayude a hacer el sello, la diferencia es que Argento peleo solo en el pasado, pero ahora somos siete, si nos unos podremos hacer que Berseck jamás salga del sello -dijo Hinata calmada- podremos evitar que esto ocurra de nuevo

Lo entiendo -dijo Zafiro calmada, ambas llegaron a un templo budista, caminaron y vieron una estatua de Buda hecha de oro en la entrada, caminaron un polo y vieron un salón con monjes meditando o rezando en el centro, era un grupo de pandas rojos usando togas moradas con listones amarillos en el pecho-

Saludos monjes del clan de la Luz -dijo Hinata calmada y se arrodilló frente a ellos, mientras Zafiro la imitaba-

Ah joven maestra del clan Shiba, pensé que había muerto hace tiempo -dijo un panda algo viejo con lentes y un rosario grande en su cuello-

Es un gusto verlo monje Kitsu -dijo Hinata sonriendo- supongo que está al tanto de la situación de Japón

Si los monjes y yo hemos sentido la fuerza oscura que ha salido del mar y ha llegado a nuestra nación -dijo el monje serio- esta vez creemos que todo podría estar perdido

Por favor no diga eso monje Kitsu, todavía hay esperanzas, este templo creo las dagas doradas que lograron encerrar a Berseck y su ejército -dijo Hinata calmada- el suplico su ayuda una vez más

Me temo que será imposible jovencita -dijo el monje calmado-

¡¿Por que dice eso?! -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Esta vez el ejército oscuro ha avanzado por todo Japon, ha destruido las regiones más importantes y nuestras defensas son muy pocas, el ejército se multiplica y encerrarlos a todos sería totalmente imposible -dijo el monje serio- necesitamos otra forma

Debe haber algo, algo que podamos hacer, ¿y si eliminamos al ejército oscuro? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Imposible, eliminar al ejército oscuro requiere que vayan y maten a la reina oscura pero esa reina loca no se encuentra cerca -dijo el monje calmado- pero si tenemos que sellar a Berseck y solo hay un método para hacerlo

¿Cual es? Haré lo que sea para detenerlo -dijo Hinata intranquila-

En la punta del monte Fuji hay una caja en una roca principal en medio del lago de magma, esa caja fue dejada hace más de veinte años con la esperanza del sellar el mal, un mal muy poderoso, es un rosario, El Rosario de 1080 cuentas -dijo el monje calmado-

¿Mil ochenta? Ese rosario es usado por los sacerdotes y monjes para atraer espíritus del bien y alejar o eliminar a los ejércitos del mal -dijo Zafiro sorprendida-

Si su valor invaluable, es muy importante que lo encuentre y lo traiga joven maestra -dijo el monje calmado- porque no sólo podrá sellar Berseck sino que hará algo todavía más espectacular, sellar su alma

¿Sellar su alma? Eso si...suena malo pero...importante sería el final del clan Shiffer -dijo Hinata calmada-

Si pero recuerda que usar este poder aveces trae consecuencias, trae El Rosario y te enseñaremos a utilizar su poder -dijo el monje calmado-

Entendido -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella bajo del templo y siguió caminando por el pueblo- Zafiro quiero que te quedes aquí, estarás más a salvo aquí

Si, ademas siento que estar aquí me da mucha paz, estarán a salvo conmigo, te lo juro -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Hinata asintió ella creo energía y pasó a su Modo Explosivo para saltar e irse volando creando al Fenix dorado, Zafiro se quedó quieta y se sentó en la orilla de la entrada del pueblo-

Puedo notar que estás preocupada -Zafiro se giró y vio al Monje Kitsu detrás de ella- buenas noches

Buenas noches viejo monje -dijo Zafiro calmada-

¿Por que estás preocupada? -dijo el monje sonriendo-

Bueno estos días han sido difíciles y estos meses...han sido los peores de toda mi vida -dijo Zafiro preocupada- no he podido abrirme a alguien y decirle lo que siento al respecto

Bueno y ¿por que estás preocupada? -dijo El monje calmado-

Bueno...señor Kitsu, yo...soy una campesina, eso soy, solo soy una campesina, tenía amigos, familia y en cuanto me cae...literalmente un macho hermoso y guapo del cielo...mi vida, mi vida se vuelve un jodido infierno, realmente, un infierno, y me aguanto las groserías ya que el gordito apapachable de Buda me está escuchando -dijo Zafiro molesta e irritada- mi vida era solitaria, aburrida, y Montona, yo...pensé que waou encontré un macho guapo y pensé que ya no estaría sola, pero peligro tras peligro han llegado a mi vida, me convertí en una guardiana cuando vi a mi familia en peligro, estaba muy asustada, frente a y enojada, lo único que quería era...destruir a esa loba con mis poderes nuevos, surqué mares y océanos ahora para mejorar estas habilidades que yo no pedí, yo no quería esto...¡Yo no quería nada de esto!, y ahora me enfrento a una guerra que no tiene nada que ver conmigo

Del monje guardo silencio mientras Zafiro explicaba todo, ella suspiró y gruñó quedando sentada a un lado mientras se sujetaba la cabeza-

Solo quiero...volver a tener mi vida de siempre -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Mmmm...guerra o no guerra, ser una campesina de nuevo o ser...una guerrera, a veces el destino nos lanza cosas en las que no queremos inmiscuirnos, que no tienen nada que ver con nuestra vida, pero esos asuntos son puertas para nuevas experiencias más importantes, si encontraste a ese hombre, eso quiere decir que el destino te lo mostró por una razón, no sabes como van a terminar las cosas ni tampoco sabes como va a ser el camino que elegiste pero si todo ha pasado frente a ti es porque el universo te está diciendo que tienes un destino más grande en tus manos, deberías aceptarlo -dijo el monje sonriendo- quién sabe el camino podrá tener rocas pero mientras más sufrimos mayor será la recompensa al final de nuestro sufrimiento, tal vez ahora estés confundida y asustada pero todo esto te dará más valor y paz al final

Creo que no lo había visto de esa manera -dijo Zafiro sorprendida- bueno creo que si tengo mucho que sufrir entonces...será mejor que trate de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, no soy la única que sufre en esta batalla, también todo los animales inocentes que han sido atacados por los lobos oscuros, tal vez el deber de una Guardiana sea duro pero...espero poder hacerlo bien...ya que no solo mi vida está en juego sino la del país entero

Eso genera aún más tensión sobre ti, pero recuerda que no eres la única con esa tensión -dijo el monje calmado mientras se retiraba dejando sola a Zafiro permaneció en calma por un rato y vio la luna-

 _Aun no se como sentirme con ser la Guerrera de la luna, esto fue demasiado para mi, y aun me pregunto...¿Donde estás Izanamy? -_ pensó Zafiro preocupada viendo el cielo estrellado, sintió el aire correr y se alejó de la entrada para ir directo al pueblo, estaba calmado todo el asunto, demasiado, ella se detuvo un momento y sintió algo- ¡Haaaa esta energía es...! -el cielo brilló un poco y noto como bajaron algunas esferas de energía morada, los ataques llegaron a la aldea generando una fuerte explosión, los aldeanos gritaron mientras algunos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, la lluvia de ataques siguió bajando generando más explosiones, entre los lobos estaba el lobo de ojos amarillos, estaba usando picos en los hombros y brazos, tenía picos en el empeine de las botas y parecía estará rodeado de energía negra-

Bien ya dejen de atacar, nuestra intension es matar a los monjes no vine a llenar de sangre el campo -dijo el lobo serio, siguió caminando cuando noto un brillo amarillo en el campo, cuando lo noto todo estaba rodeado por un campo de fuerza amarillo, Zafiro estaba sorprendida por el campo de fuerza, solo se giró y vio a un grupo de monjes extendiendo los brazos hacia el cielo- son hábiles monjes

Aquí no tienes nada que buscar, lárgate hijo del mal -dijo Kitsu serio mientras el lobo sonrió chasqueó los dedos y los lobos oscuros avanzaron corriendo, los lobos oscuros chocaron con el campo de fuerza moviendo la energía un poco, diez lobos estaban golpeando el campo de fuerza con sus brazos, pero el resto rodeó el campo y comenzaron a ir a otros extremos, los lobos fueron rodeando el campo y se acercaron al pueblo por otro lado-

¡La aldea! -Zafiro grito sorprendida y comenzó a ir a otro lado, los monjes expulsaron energia y el lobo avanzó caminando, el campo de fuerza comenzó a crecer un poco mientras los lobos eran destruidos por el ataque- ¡Todos aléjense rápido! -grito Zafiro asustada viendo a los aldeanos- ¡Busquen un lugar seguro rapido!

¡Háganle caso, vayan al templo, Buda los protegerá! -Kitsu grito serio y los aldeanos asintieron mientras comenzaban a correr, Zafiro sujeto la espada y expulsó energía pasando al Modo Guardiana, noto como los lobos oscuros estaban corriendo rodeando el campo de fuerza, un lobo golpeó el campo de fuerza, estaba gruñendo empujando el brazo izquierdo hasta que logró perforar el campo y entró cayendo al suelo herido- logró entrar -Zafiro gruñó y se puso guardia, el lobo gruñó y avanzó corriendo igual que Zafiro, el lobo saltó sacando su garras y lanzo un golpe pero Zafiro lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando el lobo por el pecho y este cayó al suelo derramando sangre, se giró y vio a otro lobo tratando de entrar con otros dos siguiéndolo, Zafiro avanzó corriendo mientras los aldeanos estaban corriendo, el grupo de tres lobos avanzó corriendo mientras Zafiro avanzó y cortó a un lobo del pecho, saltó a un lado esquivando un ataque de parte del segundo, el tercero avanzó corriendo y lanzó una mordida pero Zafiro se hizo a un lado y lanzó un corte vertical en forma ascendente cortando el cuello del lobo, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía golpeando al lobo en la espalda, el lobo cayó al suelo herido mientras los aldeanos terminaron llegando al templo-

¡Cierren las puertas! -Zafiro grito molesta y los aldeanos comenzaron a cerrar las puertas y les pusieron seguro, Zafiro noto como los lobos oscuros estaban golpeando el escudo tratando de entrar los lobos pudieron entrar mientras avanzaron corriendo, Zafiro levantó su espada dejando que brillara con la luz de la luna, Zafiro avanzó corriendo, un lobo disparó energía negra pero Zafiro gritó cortando el ataque por la mitad, siguió avanzando y le dio un corte en el pecho al lobo, saltó y giró cortando de forma horizontal cortando a otro lobo por el pecho, un lobo avanzó y sujetó la espada de Zafiro pero ella expulsó energía empujándolo, el lobo gruñó y avanzó lanzando un golpe con sus garras, Zafiro colocó su espada frente a ella deteniendo el golpe con fuerza, el golpe liberó una onda de sonido en el campo ella fue empujada pero Zafiro solo forcejeó un poco, liberó energía y cerró el puño derecho creando una espada de energía, se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su espada de energía, golpeó a un lobo en el cuello y le hizo un corte, se ladeó de un salto mientras los lobos oscuros se acercaron y dispararon energía-

¡Corte divino! -Zafiro grito lanzando un rote vertical liberando energía azul pálida casi blanca, el ataque chocó con el ataque de los lobos creando una colisión en el campo, el viento solo con fuerza mientras todos fueron empujados, Zafiro grito y expulsó energía concentrándola en sus espadas, giró y liberó una onda de energía algo grande, el ataque avanzó y golpeó a los lobos causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, los lobos cayeron al suelo con heridas en el cuerpo mientras Zafiro se quedó con una sola espada y se puso en guardia-

Esto es inútil -dijo el lobo serio- ¿Por que siguen tratando aún sabiendo que perderán?

Porque nosotros tenemos algo llamado esperanza, y ella es la nuestra -dijo Kitsu molesto, el lobo se acercó y golpeó el campo de fuerza- ademas ¿quien eres tú para venir aquí?

Soy Zamoric de la intoxicación, uno de los diez aspectos de la muerte -dijo el lobo serio, sacó sus garras y las clavó en el campo de fuerza, en un momento el campo de fuerza comenzó a volverse morado y poco a poco la energía morada comenzó a consumirlo volviéndolo morado hasta que se deshizo tirando a los monjes al suelo-

¡¿Qué pasó?! -grito Zafiro sorprendida, levantó su espada bloqueando el golpe de un lobo oscuro y lo empujó dándole un golpe directo en el pecho con la espada y la levantó cortándole el pecho-

¡¿Como lo hiciste?! -grito el monje asustado-

Estupido panda, como te lo dije yo represento el aspecto de la intoxicación -dijo Zamoric serio- mi poder consiste en tomar cualquier poder, persona u objeto y corromperlo con mi poder, su patética barrera no es nada ante mi poder oscuro de corrupcion -Kitsu avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando una patada pero Zamoric levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, lanzó una patada pero pero un látigo de energía le sujetó la pierna evitando que se moviera y lo jalaron con fuerza atrayendo su pierna al suelo, mientras un grupo de monjes avanzó usando una espada hecha de energía, lanzó un golpe golpe pero Zamoric levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando algunos golpes, forcejeo un poco y luego extendió el brazo izquierdo liberando energía y empujándolos, liberó energía deshaciendo el ataque y avanzó corriendo, le dio una patada a un monje lanzándolo contra un grupo de piedras, levantó las manos sujetó una espada de energía, forcejeo un pocos y luego la destruyó, el monje vio su espada deshaciéndose en sus manos y Zamoric avanzó golpeando al monje en el pecho liberando energía, el monje grito escupiendo sangre y Zamoric se giró pateándolo lanzándolo a otro extremo, Zafiro avanzó corriendo y sujeto al monje en sus brazos, derrapó un poco y el monje escupió algo de sangre-

¿Se encuentra bien? -dijo Zafiro preocupada pero el monje comenzó a toser y derramó sangre de su boca que se volvió negra al menos un poco- ¡Oh no! -lo soltó y este cayó al suelo- ¿que le pasó?

Te dije mi habilidad es intoxicación -dijo Zamoric calmado, extendió el brazo y liberó un resplandor morado, Zafiro sujeto su espada y comenzó a girarla protegiéndose con una barrera azul clara deteniendo el ataque, solo se alejó y lanzó un golpe vertical deteniendo un golpe, levantó su espada de forma vertical deteniendo otro disparo de energía y saltó a un lado esquivando todo ataque, el suelo tembló y Zamoric giró la mano levantando los dedos, detrás de Zafiro salieron rocas y estas avanzaron golpeándola en la espalda, se juntaron un poco pero Zafiro grito liberando energía y las deshizo, se agachó y sujeto su espada para avanzar corriendo, lanzó un golpe vertical con su espada pero Zamoric levantó rocas deteniendo el golpe, Zamoric lanzó una patada pero Zafiro desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando un corte horizontal, Zamoric desapareció dejando una imagen falsa, Zamoric cayó en otro lado y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía, Zafiro giró deteniendo el ataque con su espada, forcejeo un poco pero deshizo el ataque y avanzó corriendo, Zamoric solo tocó el suelo liberando energía negra, Zafiro sonrió y se hizo a un lado mostrando una ráfaga de energía amarilla, Zamoric solo se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque con su cuerpo, gruñó y vio a los monjes, expulsó energía y lanzó un golpe liberando darnos de energía, Zafiro se hizo a un lado esquivando uno pero un segundo dardo le dio un corte en el brazo izquierdo-

Carajo -Zafiro gruño sujetando su brazo y sintió como su herida comenzó a sangrar- mi brazo se entume

Te dije que mi poder proviene de la intoxicación, puedo contaminar lo que sea como si fuera veneno -dijo Zamoric calmado, Zafiro noto como su brazo se cubría de pequeñas marcas moradas, guardó la espada en su funda y quedó en guardia- ¿Seguirás peleando a pesar de saber mi habilidad? -Zafiro expulsó energía y avanzó corriendo, los dos chocaron chocando sus puños, se liberó energía mientras la energía de Zafiro consumía un poco la energía Zamoric, Zamoric estaba retrocediendo mientras el suelo te,volaba, los monjes tosieron un poco viendo un vapor negro corriendo por las calles, Zafiro gruñó y lanzó un golpe pero Zamoric saltó esquivando el ataque, giro y sujeto a Zafiro del cuello con sus brazos, saltó girando pero Zafiro expulsó energía, Zamoric la soltó y Zafiro giró golpeándolo en las costillas, lo estrelló contra el suelo y Zafiro cayó golpeándolo con fuerza, el suelo se hundió pero Zamoric y Zafiro salieron del lugar expulsando energía, Zafiro corrio por un lado mientras Zamoric la seguía por detrás, Zamoric saltó y se lanzó contra Zafiro, Zafiro solo gritó y fue golpeada, se escucharon tres impactos con fuerza hasta que Zamoric fue golpeando y Zafiro lo sujetó del cuello estrellándolo en el suelo y derrapando con el-

¡Neblina de toxinas! -Zamoric grito liberando un viento negro con tonos morados, Zafiro grito recibiendo quemaduras en la piel y se alejó, se quejó sujetando su pecho mientras más manchas aparecían en su cuerpo, la neblina siguió esparciéndose en el campo pero Zafiro tomó su espada y comenzó a girarla como si fuerza un bastón, libero energía y el viento sopló apartando la neblina con el viento, Zafiro avanzó corriendo pero Zamoric la sujetó del brazo clavando sus garras- No dejare que me mates -Zafiro gruño y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, lo siguió golpeándolo y giro pateándolo en el pecho, Zamoric se quejó y Zafiro avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía pero Zamoric se alejó saltando, saltó quedando por encima de Zafiro pero ella giro colocando su espada por encima de su cabeza cortando de forma diagonal, Zamoric sujetó la espada con sus manos pero recibió un corte en ellas, cayó derramando su sangre dejando manchas en el suelo-

 _Ella...está peleando de una forma diferente...no parece ser la misma hembra de antes_ -pensó Zamoric serio, Zafiro avanzó rápido y apareció detrás de Zamoric lanzando un corte horizontal por su cabeza peor Zamoric se agachó y lanzó una patada golpeando a Zafiro en la muñeca, haciendo que soltara su espada, Zamoric se giro y golpeó el suelo liberando rocas de el, Zafiro sujeto las rocas con sus manos mientras era empujada, gruño y golpeó la roca haciéndola pedazos, se impulsó en una roca y tomó su espada, Zamoric extendió sus brazos creando una lanza de energía y concentró energía haciéndola más grande, Zafiro giro la espada dejando que brillara y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía, los dos ataques chocaron causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, Zamoric fue empujado pero Zafiro cayo frente a el dandole un corte en el pecho de forma diagonal, Zamoric gruño y sujetó a Zafiro del cuello aumentando el tamaño de sus manchas moradas-

Si el veneno no te mata yo lo haré -dijo Zamoric molesto-

¡Aaaarhhh aaaa! -Zafiro grito un poco pero lanzó un golpe directo apuñalando a Zamoric en el hombro izquierdo con su espada, Zamoric se quejó y Zafiro liberó energía azul creando una descarga, Zamoric se quejó y Zafiro giro dándole una patada, Zamoric la soltó y Zafiro tosió escupiendo sangre, ella solo avanzó corriendo golpeándolo en el montón haciéndolo escupir sangre, Zamoric se quejó y sujetó la espada para sacarla de su hombro y tirarla al suelo-

¿Por que sigues siendo fuerte? Ya deberías estar muriendo -dijo Zamoric molesto-

Es porque use mi habilidad, ya descubrí cómo vencerte -dijo Zafiro sería- Gracias a la barrera de energía que puse en mi cuerpo, el daño ha sido mínimo, y tus toxinas comenzarán a salir por mi sangre y mis heridas -Zafiro grito liberando energía azul clara de su cuerpo y las manchas comenzaron a disminuir un poco, el poder giro como si el viento lo moviera, la neblina estaba comenzando a alejarse entre las calles- no permitiré que toques a nadie mas, no dejare que mates a mas inocentes

¿Y quien te crees que eres para venir y decirme eso? -dijo Zamoric serio-

Yo soy Zafiro, la Guerrera de la Luna -dijo Zafiro molesta, el poder aumento sorprendiendo a Zamoric, la espada brilló y ella la levantó mostrando una hoja brillante y casi azul- ¡Prueba el filo de la espada más poderosa! -Zafiro avanzó de un paso y Zamoric grito lanzando un golpe pero el brillo blanco pasó y Zamoric solo escupió sangre derramándola en el suelo- ¡Pilar...de luz! -debajo de los pies de Zamoric se creó un resplandor blanco y se creó un resplandor blanco rodeándolo y encerrándolo en el, Zamoric solo grito recibiendo varios cortes de energía en su cuerpo, los monjes estaban sorprendidos viendo Zamoric fue levantado del suelo, giro y terminó cayendo creando un agujero en el suelo con manchas de sangre, Zafiro sonrió y luego cayó al suelo cansada perdiendo su transformación-

Lo logré Hinata...aaargh..aaa lo logré -dijo Zafiro sonriendo mientras quedaba dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, los monjes se acercaron para ayudarla mientras seguía dormida-

Mientras tanto en otro lado, en algún lugar donde la oscuridad aún permanecia cubriendo el cielo, parecía que era más de media noche, había un palacio negro con tonos rojizos, en medio del centro del salón principal estaba un trono rojo y en el una loba de ojos morados con fondo negro, ella sonrió y movió la copa de vino en su mano izquierda-

Ya ha llegado -dijo la loba sonriendo, en medio del cielo apareció un resplandor rojo y se vio una esfera caer al suelo impactándola con fuerza, la esfera había impactado el suelo con fuerza y derribo algunas rocas, entre las rocas salió Izanamy herido ligeramente con algunas manchas de suciedad en el cuerpo sacudió su cuerpo sacando algunas rocas de su cuerpo, comenzó a salir de las rocas y vio el campo-

Donde había caído era un paramo desértico, oscuro, cubierto de nubes negras y árboles muertos, se giro un poco y vio un gran árbol muerto, no tenia mas que ramas marchitas sin fruto ni plantas, vio a los lados y siguió caminando un poco notando como había caminos cubiertos por arena, casas viejas y destruidas, parecía que nadie había vivido ahí en mucho tiempo, se quejó viendo sus manos heridas y su cuerpo le dolía un poco por el impacto, se sentó en una piedra y cerró los ojos descansando por un par de minutos-

No deberías dormir aquí -Izanamy reacciono al escuchar una voz gruesa y profunda, se giro tomando su espada y vio a un lobo anciano usando una gabardina marrón cubriendo su cuerpo, estaba doblado, tenía una joroba y parecía que podía caminar así sin ningún problema, tenía cadenas en el cuerpo y gran barba en el mentón-

¿Quien eres? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Tranquilo muchacho, soy solo un mercader que caminaba por aquí -dijo el lobo anciano e Izanamy soltó la espada- un Guardián en la isla oscura no es común, es una gran sorpresa

¿Este lugar es la Isla Oscura? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Así es, yo he vagando por estos rumbos, después de que esas odiosas bestias se fueron -dijo el mercader serio-

¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí mercader? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Cuatro días -dijo el anciano sonriendo- no hay nada de valor, solo huesos, pelo, garras y colmillos, no hay mucho de que vender, si quieres te puedo ofrecer algo

No gracias -dijo Izanamy serio, siguió caminando notando el lugar- ¿hay algún castillo por aquí?

Si lo hay, hay un castillo negro más adelante, pero ten cuidado, yo no me acercaría tanto a él, una presencia maligna aún sigue ahí, custodia el tesoro del demonio Berseck -dijo el mercader calmado e Izanamy solo suspiró-

¿Que encontrare por ahí aparte de más cadaveres? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Se dice que ahí vive una reina maldita, una reina que le sirve a Berseck en la cam, en ejercito y también con poder, Vaiolett creo que se llama -dijo Mercader serio e Izanamy se sorprendió un poco- estar ahí sería un suicidio pero...que se yo solo soy un humilde mercader

Me acabas de dar la clave para terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas -dijo Izanamy serio, se retiró dejando al lobo anciano solo, Izanamy siguió caminando en medio del desierto que era la isla, al finalizar su camino se topó con el gran castillo negro, el castillo parecía ser de tipo medieval, era gran, amplio y alto, para todo un ejército, la puerta media al mes no siete metros de alto por seis de largo, Izanamy solo gruño y golpeó la puerta con fuerza haciéndola pedazos, camino un poco notando un pasillo totalmente oscuro, camino con cuidado sin soltar el mango de su espada, las antorchas del pasillo se encendieron de la nada, todo el lugar se volvió algo frío y con el ambiente pesado, solo gruño por lo bajo y siguió caminando, su camino era largo y sus pasos hacían eco en todo el lugar, cuando se detuvo pudo notar que estaba en una gran sala con las paredes más amplias, ventanas de cristal que le permitían ver al exterior pero la poca luz que entraba era en un tono rojizo, siguió caminando notando como entre las sombras de los pilares del salón había algo de movimiento-

Vamos -Izanamy siguió caminando hasta el la mitad del salón notando el gran trono de Berseck, escuchó unos pasos y se giró tomando su espada, dos lobos oscuros avanzaron hacia el, Izanamy grito y le dio un corte vertical a uno en el pecho, este cayó al suelo pero el segundo avanzó tratando de atacar a Izanamy pero él se giró y apuñalo al lobo en el pecho, movió la espada un poco escuchando como la carne del lobo era cortada y su sangre era derramada en el suelo, cuando el lobo dejó de forcejear Izanamy sacó su espada y la movió a un lado para limpiarle la sangre-

Gracias por el aviso -dijo Izanamy serio- puedes salir ya Vaiolett -el ambiente volvió a ser frío y lo pesado para respirar permanecía, desde el trono aparecieron flamas rojas carmesí, las flamas aumentaron de tamaño y se movieron un poco, Izanamy camino un poco y pudo notar que una figura se formó entre las flamas- como siempre ocultándote como una rata

¿Puedes culparme por eso? -dijo una loba de pelo blanco y negro, tenía ojos morados, un traje negro ajustado, usaba un chaleco negro en el pecho con el busto abierto y sujetado por dos tiras negras con borde dorado, una hombrera en el hombro izquierdo de color negra con borde dorado, usaba guantes sin dedos con anillos que sujetaban la tela a su mano, en la cintura tenía un cinturón dorado con hebilla con forma de cráneo de lobo, frente a sus piernas usaba la falda negra y larga que llegaba a sus tobillos, también usaba medias negras en las piernas revelando los mulos con una pantaleta, usaba zapatillas doradas con protectores en las rodillas ajustados a sus muslos-

Vaiolett -el tono con el que Izanamy habló sonaba lleno de odio y frialdad-

No puedes culparme por esconderme pequeño, de todos los lobos oscuros eres el que más ha asesinado, de eso nadie está a salvo ni siquiera tu madre -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo-

Tu no eres...mi madre -dijo Izanamy molesto- mi verdadera madre se fue hace mucho tiempo

¿Acaso no cree a tu padre? Yo le di su vida, soy su madre y de ese primer lobo viniste tu -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo y se acercó tocando el rostro de Izanamy- aaah me dolió tanto ver actuar como un rebelde a mi pobre pequeño, de todos fue el más pequeño y débil, ooo pero encontró su camino a casa, me dio gusto verlo y mas aun verte mi niño -Izanamy le sujeto las muñecas e hizo que lo soltara- era familia, hijo de Berseck así como tu, bienvenido a casa mi niño -Izanamy se alejó y colocó su espada apuntando al cuello de Vaiolett pero ella solo sonrió-

He venido a terminar con la guerra y salvar más vidas, escojo lo que mi padre no pudo -dijo Izanamy serio-


	30. Chapter 30

_**Un poder puro**_

En medio del castillo de Berseck, Izanamy estaba frente a Vaiolett, la esposa de Berseck, los dos estaban serios y el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso, los lobos oscuros salían entre las sombras mientras caminaban y gruñían vigilando a Izanamy-

Oh mi pequeño, me da gusto verte -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo, se acercó tratando de acariciar el rostro de Izanamy pero el no se lo permitió, le sujetó la mano y evitó el contacto con el, la parto y Vaiolett sonrió- ya veo tu padre te ha enseñado tanto, parece que su lección más importante fue odiarme por lo visto, ¿por que levantas la espada contra los tuyos?

Porque es lo correcto, no puedo dejar que sigan matando -dijo Izanamy serio-

Hmmm pensé que te habían educado mejor -dijo Vaiolett calmada- siempre decías que la familia es muy importante, siempre dices que protegerás a la tuya

¿Que tiene que ver con la tuya? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Esta también es tu familia -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo- tu padre era mi hijo, yo le di a luz, yo lo cuide, y se volvió un rebelde, Yo le di su vida, soy su madre y de ese primer lobo viniste tu -se acercó tocando el rostro de Izanamy- aaah me dolió tanto ver actuar como un rebelde a mi pobre pequeño, de todos fue el más pequeño y débil, ooo pero encontró su camino a casa, me dio gusto verlo y mas aun verte mi niño -Izanamy le sujeto las muñecas e hizo que lo soltara- era familia, hijo de Berseck así como tu, el murió en pleno combate pero dejo algo que de seguro terminaría lo que el inicio, a ti, ahora tú cargas su pecado, es tu pecado

¡¿Mi pecado?! -Izanamy grito molesto - ¡Los lobos oscuros nacieron de ti y Berseck y brotan en el mundo como marea negra, solo llevan la muerte y la destruccion a donde van, matan a todos y no dejan más que cadaveres! ¡Me ayudarás a detenerlo abuela! ¿Como detengo los lobos oscuros?

No puedes detenerlos, porque igual que tu...todos están malditos -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo-

¿A que te refieres con malditos? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

La energía que tienes, es nacida del propio Berseck, todos comparten la misma energía, que Berseck se volviera malvado y un asesino no fue coincidencia, de todos los clanes él nació con los poderes oscuros más fuertes y desde entonces no ha habido nadie más como el, el poder oscuro corrompe la mente de todos, solo tu padre fue el único que no fue corrompido por la oscuridad pero...tu no estás muy lejos de ese camino -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo -

¿Que quieres decir con eso? -dijo Izanamy serio -

La oscuridad de tu abuelo se esparce por tu cuerpo hasta que consuma, cuando menos te des cuenta comenzarás a matar y lo disfrutarás -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo -

Yo no disfruto matar pero por desgracia tengo el mal hábito de matar -dijo Izanamy serio - dime como destruyo al ejército

Jejeje...destruir al ejército no es fácil...tendrás que matarme a mi -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y lanzó un corte con su espada pero el golpe sonó ya que Vaiolett había deteniendo la espada con su mano izquierda, el sonido retumbó en toda la habitación y Vaiolett empujó a Izanamy con una mano - te dije que no sería fácil, tal vez yo tenga tanto poder como mi esposo pero si tengo el poder suficiente para destruir a un guardián con facilidad, ni tu modo sagrado podrá salvarte esta vez

Eso lo veremos -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡HAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía y pasó al Modo Guardián, solo guardó la espada y avanzó corriendo, solo salto desde la izquierda y cayó en una pared Lara impulsarse de nuevo y lanzó un golpe pero Vaiolett giró y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una garra de energía negra oscura, el golpe sonó con fuerza retumbando un poco, Vaiolett grito y fue empujada mientras Izanamy grito y cayó a cuatro latas, avanzó y lanzó un golpe detrás de ella, Vaiolett sonrió y se agachó doblando el cuerpo y lanzo una patada pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el golpe, Vaiolett se levantó y avanzó rápido, lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos, el viento sopló frente a él y vio que Vaiolett ya no estaba, la buscó pero detrás de él apareció ella y lo sujetó con su garra de energía, Izanamy se sorprendió y Vaio,te lo lanzó con fuerza a otro extremo con fuerza, Vaiolett camino sonriendo viendo un agujero en la pared e Izanamy expulsó energía energía, libero una gran esfera de fuego y Vaiolett la sujeto en sus manos, forcejeó un poco mientras sujetaba la esfera, en un momento la esfera obtuvo descargas y se volvió negra, libero la esfera y está avanzo pero Izanamy salto desde donde estaba y el ataque explotó cubriéndola mayor parte con fuego, Izanamy giró y cayó de rodillas en el suelo-

 _La corrompió -_ pensó Izanamy sorprendido- ¿que hiciste?

Sencillo, mi habilidad es la corrupcion, soy la oscuridad en sí misma, recuerda que te dije que lo que tiene mi esposo de poderoso yo lo compenso con habilidad -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo- ahora mi niño, tengo que castigarte por levantarle el puño a tu abuela

Carajo -dijo Izanamy molesto, expulsó energía dorada del cuerpo y el aura se volvió más grande- ¡Modo Explosivo! -Izanamy grito pasando al Modo Explosivo en un instante- ya es hora de comenzar, no te confíes esta vez soy un poco más fuerte -avanzó corriendo y avanzó más rápido, Vaiolett también avanzó corriendo envuelta en energía morada, los dos gritaron lanzando un golpe chocando sus puños, el viento sopló con fuerza mientras el suelo se agrietó un poco, Izanamy gritó y lanzó varios golpes de forma rápida pero Vaiolett estaba bloqueándolos con sus brazos, Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe altos brazos, expulsó energía y la empujó lanzándola contra el muro, Vaiolett se estrelló con fuerza mientras Izanamy expulsó energía levantando el brazo izquierdo y retrayendo el brazo derecho- ¡Explosión galáctica! -gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando nueve esferas anaranjadas de energía, las nueve esferas avanzaron y chocaron contra Vaiolett provocando una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar todo el palacio, Izanamy estaba viendo las rocas caer seguido del derrumbe pero en un momento las rocas se detuvieron y avanzaron contra el, Izanamy solo saltó a una lado esquivando unas cuantas-

Avanzó corriendo esquivando una que otra roca, saltó y vio una gran bola de fuego avanzar hacia el, solo gritó y se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque con su cuerpo, trató de detenerlo pero terminó siendo empujado contra un muro, Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe a la esfera desviándolo a otro extremo, se escuchó un relámpago sonar y cuando se dio cuenta Vaiolett apareció frente a él, Vaiolett estaba cubierta por descargas azules en el cuerpo, ella gritó dándole una patada en la cabeza, la patada fue tan fuerte que lo lanzó contra el suelo y se estrelló con fuerza dejando un agujero en el suelo, Vaiolett avanzó rápido contra él y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se sorprendió y Vaiolett impactó con fuerza creando una cortina de humo y polvo, Vaiolett estaba sorprendida viendo cómo Izanamy la había sujeto del brazo, forcejeo un poco y expulsó energía empujándola, Izanamy se levantó y quedó en guardia, en un momento el ambiente volvió a ponerse pesado e Izanamy cayó de rodillas en el suelo sorprendido cuando se giró vio a Blackheart detrás de él, estaba sorprendido viendo cómo usaba su energía para limitarlo-

Patético -dijo Blackheart calmado, el solo levantó el brazo levantando a Izanamy del suelo- una copia fallida de un molde perfecto -se giró lanzando a Izanamy contra un grupo de rocas e Izanamy se quejó saliendo de las rocas- tu padre también era un alfa, un guerrero sin igual y tu solo eres una triste copia barata de él tratando de ser un héroe

Tienes razón en una cosa, no soy un héroe, jamás seré un héroe, y tampoco soy, ni quiero ser como mi padre -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsó energía y avanzo corriendo pero Blackheart extendió su brazo liberando energía, Izanamy desapareció y apareció a su derecha, le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra el suelo pero Vaiolett apareció a un lado de Izanamy y le dio un olor con su garra de energía lanzándolo a otro extremo, expulsó energía e Izanamy también, los dos avanzaron y chocaron porovocando una onda de sonido y viento, estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas hast que Vaiolett gritó y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo a otro extremo, Blackheart gritó y extendió sus brazos liberando una onda de energía negra, Izanamy gritó siendo presionado por la energía de Blackheart y fue estrellado contra el muro siendo enterrado entre las rocas pero Izanamy gritó y deshizo las rocas, Vaiolett levantó la mano derecha y creó una esfera de fuego y rayos azules-

Blackheart ayuda a mamá -dijo Vaiolett calmada, Blackheart solo extendió su brazo y liberó energía negra volviendo la esfera negra, el ataque aumentó de tamaño mientras Izanamy cayó al suelo y se agachó preparándose para hacer el Kamehameha- ¡Ahora! -los dos lanzaron la esfera mientras Izanamy expulsó energía-

¡Aumentado diez veces! ¡HAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó extendiendo los brazos, liberó energía roja y ambos ataques avanzaron chocando liberando una onda de sonido y energía, el ataque de Izanamy parecía tener dificultades para avanzar mientras su energía era esparcida por la esfera, la colisión estaba haciendo temblar el lugar mientras liberaba energías en el campo, los ataques brillaron y terminaron explotando afectando a ambos lados, Izanamy gritó siendo empujado contra unas cuantas rocas mientras el palacio terminó derrumbándose dejando solo rocas, entre las rocas Vaiolett y Blackheart estaban caminando sin ser afectados por las rocas, Izanamy gritó saliendo de las rocas, solo expulsó energía y cayó entre unas de las columnas que aún seguía de pie, tenía heridas ligeras, parte de su ropa rota y el protector del brazo izquierdo estaba ligeramente agrietado-

 _Rayos, ese Kamehameha fue el más poderoso que jamás he hecho...y estos sujetos si pelean juntos...me causaran un gran daño...tengo que encontrar la manera de derrotarlos...sino las esperanzas de todos se desvanecerán_ -pensó Izanamy preocupado-

¿Qué pasa? ¿No usarás el modo sagrado? -dijo Blackheart sonriendo, Izanamy solo quedó en guardia levantando el brazo izquierdo doblando los dedos y retrajo el derecho cerrando el puño-

Ya lo entiendo, no puedes usarlo, debido a que jejeje...estuviste peleando sin parar, estás cansado, primero peleaste con Dark y perdiste el poder de Berseck, segundo los lobos oscuros en aquella aldea donde usaste el maximo poder del modo sangrando estando aún candado, tanto viaje sin comida ni agua ni descanso durante días, para luego dar paso a batallas en el monte Fuji y luego en Tokio, no tuviste tiempo para restablecer tus poderes y es por eso que no puedes usar el Modo Sagrado -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo e Izanamy se preocupó- por tu expresión diría que tengo razón

El camino a la ruina es más corto de lo que crees, tus acciones te han llevado a la destruccion -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- dentro de poco los lobos oscuros y Codicia llegarán a China donde destruirán la gran muralla, después comenzará la conquista de todo el mundo y ahora todos morirán, todos -Izanamy se comenzó a reír un poco atrayendo la atención de ambos lobos-

¿Y ahora de que te ríes? -dijo Vaiolett calmada- ¿es que acaso ya te volviste loco?

No, ustedes son los que dan risa, enviaron a una manada de lobos oscuros y débiles a China donde están los demás Guardianes, y ellos son tan fuertes como yo, mientras peleen conmigo ellos los acabarán -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿De que hablas? Lo Beta son los más fuertes entre los soldados -dijo Vaiolett calmada-

No lo son, tienen gran des habilidad es pero si esas habilidades no las usa un alfa entonces son solo débiles, sus poderes no son tan grandes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero también hay algo más, dices que estoy exhausto pero la verdad es que mientras más peleo más fuerte me hago, esa es la evolución, si peleo con ustedes podré recuperar los poderes poco a poco y mi condición mejorará -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el grito de nuevo expulsando más energía- a este me refería

Bien veamos si puedes pelear usando esa pequeña cantidad de energía -dijo Vaiolett calmada y Blackheart también gritó expulsando energía-

 _Tengo que seguir aguantando, si mas peleo más fuerte me haré, espero..._ -pensó Izanamy sorprendido y avanzó contra ellos, mientras tanto en China Apolo y él ejercito de lobos oscuros estaba avanzando en medio de un campo rocoso, los soldados en la gran muralla estaban sorprendidos viendo cómo se acercaba un ejército oscuro aún mayor, los soldados estaban esperando un poco cuando vieron a los logros gruñir mientras corrían-

¡Todos prepárense para la guerra! -gritó un rinoceronte de armadura negra y plateada, todos los soldados estaban gritando- ¡Cañones armados! -unos rinocerontes gritaron mientras caminaban empujando un grupo de cañones, en cada lado había diez cañones y estaban cargándolos con balas- ¡Fuego! -los rinocerontes encendieron las mechas y comenzaron a disparar las balas destruyendo parte del suelo, unos cuantos lobos fueron golpeándose por las balas pero otros saltaron por encima del fuego y siguieron avanzando, en medio del fuego estaba Apolo caminando sonriendo-

Aaah estos...mamíferos con piel dura no entienden el gran poder que poseemos -dijo Apolo sonriendo, extendió su brazo izquierdo y libero una bola de fuego golpeando parte del muro pero se siguieron escuchando los disparos de los cañones y algunas balas fueron cayendo al suelo- Ataquen con energía -los lobos aullaron y comenzaron a disparar esferas de energía desde los hocicos contra el muro- esto es sólo un juego -los lobos siguieron disparando sus ataques contra el muro tratando de demolerlo-

¡Preparen ballestas! -gritó el rinoceronte y los soldados se acercaron a la orilla para disparar sus flechas con las ballestas ordinarias, las flechas llovieron cayendo sobre los lobos, a un lobo le dieron en la espalda provocando sus gritado ya otro en hombro, las flechas siguieron cayendo mientras Apolo siguió caminando entre los ataques, un rinoceronte vio a Apolo y le disparó una flecha pero Apolo solo extendió su mano derecha sujetando la flecha, la cubrió de energía y la lanzó de regreso contra el rinoceronte impactándole en el pecho, el rinoceronte solo cayó al suelo sangrando un poco mientras Apolo estaba caminando y extendió los brazos liberando energía-

Codicia...liberada -dijo Apolo calmado, los rinocerontes comenzaron a sentir algo extraño, algunos estaban disparando sin prestar atención, los ojos de algunos rinocerontes brillaron de color morado y se comenzaron a ver entre ellos-

Quiero tus armas -dijo un rinoceronte molesto a otro-

¡Dame todo El Oro que tengas! -gritó otro apuntándole a otro soldado con su ballesta, Apolo sonrió mientras algunos dispararon se escuchaban en el campo, los lobos siguieron avanzando y una rueda hecha de material flama le cayó frente a ellos rodando y aplastando a varios con eso, los rinocerontes se estaban deteniendo mientras comenzaban a pelear uno contra todos-

¿Que es esto? ¿Que esta pasando? -dijo el rinoceronte de armadura plateada confundido-

Señor, los soldados están comenzando a actuar un poco extraño, se están peleando por cosas sencillas señor -dijo un rinoceronte confundido, un soldado gritó siendo apuñalado en el pecho mientras otro soldado comenzaba a quitarle la armadura mientras se reía un poco-

Soldado ¿que significa esto? -dijo el comandante confundido-

Yo quería su armadura jajaja -dijo el soldado riendo- pero el no me la quiso dar, así que lo ma por ella -se reía mientras se trataba de vestir con la armadura del soldado caído- ahora que lo pienso me gusta su armadura -el soldado tomo una espada y avanzo corriendo, lanzo un golpe en diagonal con su espada pero el general levantó los brazos deteniendo su golpe y lo empujó a un lado, el general tomó su espada y avanzó clavándola en el pecho del soldado, giro el mango un poco y el soldado terminó ahogándose en sangre y cayó al suelo muerto-

Esto no puede ser -dijo el general sorprendido-

Si...-dijo el segundo soldado molesto, el general se giró y lo vio- ¿como es que tu..sigas siendo general y yo un simple soldado? Yo quiero tu puesto y lo tomare por la fuerza -dijo el soldado sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y comenzó a pelear con el general, en algunos lados los soldados estaban peleando entre sí y otros luchaban por mantener a raya los lobos oscuros-

 _Codicia liberada...es mi habilidad, esto permite que todos liberen la codicia que tienen, pueden ser cosas poder, dinero..cualquier cosa, yo la amplifico y dejo que se maten entre sí jajaja_ -Apolo se estaba riendo un poco viendo la batalla en el campo y también la gran muralla comenzaba a sufrir algunos daños, la muralla estaba temblando un poco entre los ataques, se escuchó un rugió y Apolo vio como Byakun cayó al suelo rugiendo produciendo una onda de sonido y descarga eléctrica-

¡¿Quien es?! -gritó Apolo sorprendido, Byakun rugió y gritó lanzando varios golpes de forma rápida, golpeó a unos lobos frente a él y avanzó corriendo, se cubrió con una descarga y golpeó a un lobo en el pecho liberando la descarga- ¡Es rápido! -Byakun avanzó corriendo y apareció detrás de un lobo golpeándolo en la cabeza tirándolo contra el suelo- ¡Lobos oscuros destruyan la gran muralla! -los lobos aullaron y comenzaron a disparar energía contra la muralla, el suelo tembló mientras se formaba un muro de árboles y plantas- ¿Un árbol como? -la muralla había sido protegida por un muro de árboles mientras James y Boa estaban corriendo en la gran muralla viendo al ejército pelear entre ellos, Po solo avanzó corriendo y golpeó en el estómago a un soldado dejándolo inconsciente, saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque de otro y lo golpeó en la cara tirándolo al suelo, se giró y detuvo con sus manos el giró de un cañón, forcejeo un poco y lanzó el cañón directo al cráter tirándolo encima de algunos lobos oscuros provocando una explosión, Apolo estaba sorprendido viendo como Po cayó en el campo y expulsó energía dorada del cuerpo- su poder está incrementándose...casi al nivel de un alfa

¡Resplandor dorado! -Po gritó serio y extendió los brazos liberando una energía dorada con algunas marcas de fuego, el ataque golpeó en un punto provocando una explosión algo fuerte- ¡James tú encárgate de los soldados!

Entendido Po -dijo James serio, el se hizo a un lado esquivando un ataque y le dio una patada a un rinoceronte en el pecho tirándolo al suelo- ¿Boa que tienen estos sujetos?

Siento que quieren cosas, muchas cosas sin fin -dijo Boa preocupada, ella saltó y giró dándole un golpe a un rinoceronte en el cuello, el rinoceronte se ahogó y Boa avanzó golpeándolo en el mentón- parece que su mentalidad fue afectada

Son codiciosos mira a ese de ahí -dijo James sorprendido señalando a un rinoceronte juntando otro de entre los cuerpos y soldados en el suelo- ¡Po esto fue hecho por codicia! ¡Tienes que buscar al lobo de la codicia y matarlo! -Po gritó y le dio una patada a un lobo en el mentón, se giró y golpeó a un lobo en la cara para avanzar y darle un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo contra el suelo-

¡Entendido! -gritó Po serio, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a un lobo tirandolo al suelo, siguió avanzando viendo a los lados pero Apolo avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando un golpe de caída libre, Po levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe con sus brazos provocando una onda de sonido, Po saltó hacia atrás viendo a Apolo- ¿quien eres?

Me llamo Apolo de codicia -dijo Apolo calmado y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía-

Tu fuiste el que provocó esto ¿no es verdad? -dijo Po serio-

Sí y seré yo el que conquiste china como conquistamos Japón -dijo Apolo serio-

¿Como Japón? ¿Que le sucedió a Japón? -dijo Po sorprendido-

No necesitas saberlo, Codicia liberada -dijo Apolo sonriendo liberando energía y Po se sorprendió ganando un brillo morado en sus ojos, se sorprendió un momento y cayó al suelo- bien creo que lo tengo, mira esto Panda, es una moneda -le mostró a Po una moneda de oro y la giró mientras Po le prestaba atención- si haces lo que te digo te daré mas, ahora mata a todos en la gran muralla -Po asintió y se levantó, le dio la espalda a Apolo y luego giró dándole una patada en la cabeza alejándolo un poco- ¿Que? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque me atacaste?

Tonto, yo jamás había sentido codicia en mi vida, jamás sentí envidia de nadie ni nada -dijo Po serio, expulso energía y quedó en guardia- Vamos tenemos cuentas que saldar

Esto es imposible, jamás había conocido a nadie que no sintiera codicia -dijo Apolo sorprendido- bien pero verás que mi técnica no solo hace crecer la codicia -Apolo expulsó energía y avanzó contra Po, Po lanzó un golpe pero Apolo movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe y le dio un golpe en las costillas, Po se sorprendió y Apolo gritó lanzando varios golpes pero Po se alejó saltando dos veces, Apolo saltó y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe vertical pero Po se giró y levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y le dio una patada n el pecho alejándolo un poco, Po avanzó rápido pero Apolo extendió los brazos liberando esferas de energía, Po solo gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía dorada, los ataques chocaron con un muro provocando ligeras explosiones mientras Po movió el brazo y Apolo extendió los brazos liberando energía-

Esa técnica no sirve conmigo -dijo Po serio- ¡Rugido Explosivo! -Po extendió el brazo derecho liberando una bola de fuego, Apolo sujetó el ataque y este se deshizo aumentando el aura de Apolo, Po se sorprendió un poco y liberó varios golpes de forma rápida liberando energía con cada golpe, Apolo solo extendió los brazos creando un muro de energía y los golpes sonaron golpeando cada parte de ese muro, Apolo estaba gruñendo mientras su muro de energía comenzó a agrietarse por los golpes de Po, Po solo gritó y lanzo un golpe con más fuerza liberando energía, el olor le dio a Apolo en el pecho lanzándolo contra un muro de roca, Apolo solo gruñó pero expulsó más energía haciendo su aura más grande, gritó y avanzó contra Po, lanzó un golpe liberando energía y le dio a Po justo en la cara, Po cayó contra el suelo pero Apolo lo sujetó del cuello y parte del pantalón, lo levantó con ambas manos y giró lanzándolo a otro extremo, Po solo giró y cayó a dos pies cuando Apolo cayó junto a el lanzando energía, se escuchó un fuerte impacto mientras el suelo y la tierra temblaron, Po le dio un golpe a zapolo lanzándolo a otro extremo, pero cayó de rodillas respirando un poco agitado-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Po sorprendido, expulsó energía y quedó de pie mientras Apolo se levantó y movió el cuello, Apolo extendió los brazos y luego los junto haciendo que las rocas fueran levantadas y avanzaran hacia Po, Po solo gritó y saltó pateando ambas rocas y cayó de pie pero Apolo avanzó y le dio un golpe con el codo empujándolo contra unas rocas, Apolo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Po levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y lanzó un golpe pero Apolo levantó su mano izquierda deteniendo do golpe con fuerza provocando una onda de sonido, los dos forcejearon un poco pero Po le dio un cabezazo en la frente, Apolo retrocedió un poco y Po giró pateándolo en el pecho, Po avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando energía pero Apolo le sujetó la muñeca expulsando energía, el ataque de Po se deshizo, Apolo sonrió y giró lanzando a Po contra unas rocas, Po giró y expulsó energía, Po gritó lanzando un golpe liberando fuego en una gran llamarada dorada, Apolo gritó y liberó energía creando un escudo de energía morada, Apolo sonrió y se reía un poco, Po solo camino y sujetó su báculo tirándolo un poco-

¿Como es que tu poder sigue creciendo? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Te dije que mi poder es la codicia -dijo Apolo sonriendo- anda vamos, usa toda tu energía yo la robare toda, hasta que no te quede nada -Po se puso en guardia mientras en otro extremo Byakun gritó liberando un rayo golpeando a un lobo en el pecho, saltó y cayó encima de un lobo oscuro liberando descargas, se quedó en guardia viendo a un lobo oscuro corriendo hacia el, pelo en un momento el lobo cayó al suelo acostado sin moverse, James solo tomó un báculo y giró golpeando a un rinoceronte en su cabeza, se giró y golpeó a otro soldado en la espalda, avanzó y clavó la punta en el pecho del lobo oscuro frente a él, se quedo en guardia viendo que más lobos oscuros se acercaban pero estos cayeron al suelo acostados, el recto de codicia terminó deshaciéndose y los rinocerontes y soldados volvieron a la normalidad por un minuto, Po gritó y avanzó corriendo, chocó sus puños con Apolo y los dos gritaron liberando energía pero el suelo se agrietó, Apolo gritó sonriendo pero cayó al suelo y Po le dio una patada lanzandolo a otro lado-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por que ahora? -dijo Apolo sorprendido viendo su poder bajando a nivel normal- madre...madre ¿está en problemas? -se quedó nido al cielo mientras en la isla oscura se escucharon algunos impactos, en el palacio o lo que quedaba de él, se vio una gran bola de fuego, Vaiolett giró lanzando la esfera pero Izanamy saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque, expulsó energía y saltó de una columna a otra, avanzó y sujetó a Vaiolett en el suelo, terminó cuando en el suelo, la sujetó del cuello y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza haciendo temblar el campo, Vaiolett se quejó pero liberó energía creando una onda de furor y relámpagos, Izanamy gritó pero se detuvo y Blackheart extendió los brazos atrapándolo en energía negra, Izanamy gritó sorprendido y fue lanzado a otro extremo estrellándolo con fuerza, Vaiolett lanzó dos golpes liberando una descarga roja de gran concentración de energía, Izanamy golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de energía dorada levantando las rocas, los relámpagos golpearon con fuerza entre las rocas, Blackheart gritó y extendió los brazos creando una onda de energía, Izanamy se sorprendió viendo como las rocas fueron levantadas y suspendidas por la energía de gravedad de Blackheart, Vaiolett saltó sonriendo y cayó en una roca, Izanamy gruñó y avanzó contra ella, los dos chocaron sus puños peleando, estaban peleando mientras intercambiaban golpe y patadas, Izanamy movió el cuerpo a la derecha levantando el brazo izquierdo bloqueando una patada pero Blackheart llegó por detrás y le dio una patada a Izanamy lanzándolo contra una roca, Vaiolett gritó liberando una descarga roja del cuerpo y lanzó un golpe liberando un relámpago rojizo carmesí, Izanamy gritó y liberó un relámpago dorado, los dos ataques chocaron creando una explosión y una gran descarga, Izanamy saltó de una roca otra evitando el ataque, Vaiolett saltó evitando el ataque pero Blackheart avanzó lanzando un golpe liberando energía, Izanamy gruñó y le sujetó el brazo, derrapando en la roca, lo atrajo y lo golpeó con fuerza, Blackheart giró y cayó al suelo pero levantó los brazos y luego los bajo, Izanamy saltó de lado a lado evitando las rocas que comenzaban a car, lanzó un golpe liberando una gran bola de fuego sur data cayó cerca de Blackheart provocando una ligera explosión-

Blackheart gruñó e Izanamy cayó al suelo frente a él, tomó su espada y lanzó un golpe directo pero Blackheart junto sus manos creando una lanza de energía, desvió el golpe con su lanza evitando el contacto, Izanamy gruñó y saltó a un lado, los dos lanzaron un golpe vertical chocando sus armas, los dos forcejearon un poco pero Blackheart lanzó un golpe diagonal e Izanamy se agachó y le dio una patada en las piernas tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy levantó los brazos lanzando un golpe vertical con la espada pero el suelo tembló e Izanamy se alejó de un saltó y vio como del suelo aparecía lava ardiendo, Izanamy se sorprendió y se alejó viendo los ríos de lava que se formaban en el suelo, el suelo tembló mientras Vaiolett levantó la cabeza creando una gran bola de magma ardiendo, la lanzó con fuerza pero Izanamy saltó a un lado esquivando la primera, tres más se crearon y fueron lanzadas pero Izanamy giró y avanzó contra la primera destruyendola en pedazos, las otras dos las sujetó en sus manos y gritó un poco, pero extendió los brazos haciendo girar las esferas y haciéndolas más pequeñas, las lanzo y estas avanzaron contra Vaiolett provocando una explosión, Vaiolett saltó de una roca a otra hasta que apareció detrás de Izanamy y giró dándole una patada en la espalda lanzándolo contra el suelo, ella avanzó y lanzó un golpe liberando un relámpago pero Izanamy se giró y lanzó un golpe liberando energía dorada, sus puños chocaron causando una fuerte descarga, el suelo tembló y los dos avanzaron choca con sus manos forcejeando un poco mientras la roca donde estaban comenzaba a agrietarse-

Izanamy estaba gruñendo expulsando energia igual que Vaiolett, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco más fuerte haciendo crecer sus energías, Blackheart grito y libero una aura negra sobre ellos, los dos cayeron de rodillas pero Vaiolett le dio un rodillazo lanzándolo a otro extremo y Blackheart lanzó un golpe con el codo izquierdo, Izanamy abrió los ojo y expulsó fuego del cuerpo, Izanamy se giró mostrando ojos azules y una aura como el fuego, gritó y le dio un golpe a Blackheart lanzándolo a otro extremo causando una ligera explosión, Izanamy gritó liberando energía, su cuerpo brilló mientras su armadura comenzaba a parecerse al Modo Sagrado excepto por las alas y el traje del pecho-

 _Rayos aún no tengo la energía natural suficiente para invocar el Modo Sagrado_ -pensó Izanamy serio, Izanamy gritó liberando más energía mostrando el Modo explosivo con un ligero tono carmesí y ojos azules mientras sus marcas desaparecían completamente-

Vaya apenas estás rosando el poder base del Modo Sagrado, veamos cuánto más puedes durar con ese poder mínimo del diez por ciento -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo, Izanamy solo grito liberando energía y avanzó contra Vaiolett dándole un golpe liberando una ráfaga de fuego, Vaiolett grito un poco e Izanamy saltó siguiéndola, apareció detrás de ella lanzando una patada pero Vaiolett giró levantando los brazos, los dos gruñeron y lanzaron un golpe, sus puños chocaron liberando energía, los dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron entre las piedras que seguían levitando, en una roca los dos lanzaron un golpe chocaron sus puño, volvieron a lanzar envueltos en energía, Vaiolett le dio una patada en el estómago a Izanamy, Izanamy gruñó y le dio un golpe al mentón, Vaiolett grito y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy levantó los brazos deteniendo el ataque, los dos estaban peleando, chocaron sus puños con fuerza, Izanamy y Vaiolett chocaron sus piernas en una patada, Vaiolett gruñó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció por encima de ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con ambas manos, el golpe sonó con fuerza lanzándola contra el suelo y estrellándola, el suelo tembló y una gran roca fue lanzada contra Izanamy, Izanamy grito y le dio un golpe a la roca haciéndola pedazos, las rocas giraron y avanzaron contra Izanamy, Izanamy grito liberando energía y las deshizo, saltó desde una y avanzó contra Blackheart, se escuchaban algunos impactos mientras los dos seguían intercambiando algunos golpes, Blackheart escupió sangre y grito lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy le sujetó el brazo y con su brazo derecho le dio un golpe liberando energía y fuego, el ataque lo empujó estrellándolo contra unas rocas, Vaiolett y Blackheart gruñeron y se levantaron-

Haaaaf...haaaf esto no puede ser -dijo Izanamy cansado, su respiración se escuchaba agitada y su cuerpo perdía mas energía haciendo pedazos su armadura- _mis brazos y mis piernas...están temblando...no puedo moverlos...a mi voluntad_ -pensó Izanamy preocupado mientras respiraba agitado- aun no, aun no

Maldicion, estoy perdiendo mas la calma y la concentración, así el ejercito de lobos oscuros perderá sus poderes -dijo Vaiolett molesta- distráelo, pelea con él en lo que yo le doy más poderes a los lobos oscuros que están peleando

Madre recuerda que la técnica Colmena no permite que absorbas energía, en cambio la gastaras y perderás más rápido -dijo Blackheart serio- mejor peleamos juntos y vamos a matarlo

No entiendes porque no tienes hijos, soy su madre y su reina y como tal tengo que protegerlos primero -dijo Vaiolett seria- bien aquí voy -Blackheart se colocó de frente mientras Izanamy se quedaba en guardia expulsando energía que disminuía un poco más rápido-

 _Tengo que concentrarme en atraer más energía natural..pero si estoy en Modo Explosivo eso será imposible, aun con este poder me es imposible ganarles...necesito más poder_ -pensó Izanamy preocupado viendo pequeñas partículas de energía blanca que se movían lentamente hacia el- _No tengo otra opción, tendré que seguir peleando_ -Blackheart e Izanamy gritaron y avanzaron contra el otro chocando causando una fuerte explosión y onda de sonido, en la gran muralla Po seguía peleando contra Apolo, Po grito y le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo siguió golpeando hasta que giró y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo a otro lado, Apolo grito y cayó al suelo herido derramando sangre del hocico, los soldados estaban reuniendo a los lobos oscuros notando que no se movían-

 _¿Por que mis habilidades se fueron...? ¿Que sucedió...madre? -_ pensó Apolo molesto, Po grito y lanzó un golpe pero Apolo abrió los ojos y expulsó energía morada y le sujetó el puño a Po forcejeando con el- _Gracias madre_ -Apolo sonrío y sujetó a Po con fuerza, los lobos oscuros comenzaron a gruñir y se levantaron aullando y gritando, Apolo grito y extendió el brazo izquierdo liberando energía morada golpeando a Po con ella, Po solo se quejó y cayó de pie, los soldados gritaron mientras los lobos oscuros saltaron para comenzar a atacarlos-

¿Que es esto? ¿Por que se volvieron a levantar? -dijo Po confundido, Apolo avanzó y sujetó a Po de los brazos expulsando energía- ¡Tramposo! -Apolo se comenzó a reír y la energía de Po comenzó a bajar un poco más rápido- mi energía...te estás robando mi energía

Si y no m detendré hasta que la tenga toda, te lo dije mi habilidad es codicia, no solo hago que las personas sientan codicia de cualquier tipo, yo también tengo codicia y puedo robar lo que sea -dijo Apolo sonriendo- jajaja tu energía será mía

Je eres un estupido -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿en serio pensaste que este era todo mi poder?

¿Que dices? -dijo Apolo confundido-

¡AAAAAAAARGHH! -Po grito expulsando energía dorada del cuerpo, Apolo se sorprendió viendo cómo Po seguía expulsando energía mientras la energía de Apolo crecía sin medida-

¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Que rayos haces?! -grito Apolo sorprendido, la energía de Po siguió creciendo hasta que liberó el Modo Explosivo- ¡Es demasiada energía! ¡Detente! -Apolo soltó a Po pero Po se giró y sujetó a Apolo del cuello- ¡Suéltame...!

Dijiste que querías mi energía...pues tómala...tómala toda -dijo Po molesto y libero energía a más, su energía comenzó a volverse más brillante hasta pasar al Modo Sagrado, Apolo estaba gritando mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer y sus músculos igual, su energía aumentó de tamaño y su cuerpo terminó siendo cubierto por grietas y energía y terminó siendo destruido en las manos de Po dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo, los lobos oscuros se sorprendieron y comenzaron a retroceder un poco viendo a Po, Po parecía un poco cansado pero deshizo su transformación volviendo a la normalidad- tu codicia te llevó a la ruina -los lobos oscuros estaban gruñendo rodeando a los demás mientras expulsaban energía-

Hay carajo -dijo Byakun molesto- y justo cuando pensábamos que ya habíamos acabado

¡Eres un estupido Po se supone que necesitábamos a uno para interrogarlo! -Boa grito molesta y Po se rasco la cabeza-

Lo siento es que me deje llevar pero aun quedan algunos de ellos para ver qué podemos hacer -dijo Po serio, se acercaron pero los lobos oscuros cayeron al suelo dormidos de nuevo- ¿Que? ¿Y ahora qué pasó?

No lo sé...pero parecen dormidos -dijo James sorprendido, todos estaban confundidos viendo a los lobos- ¿que está pasando?

¿Por que se duermen? -dijo Byakun confundido, en la isla oscura Vaiolett e Izanamy terminaron siendo alejados derrapando en el suelo, ambos parecían cansados y sus heridas leves, Izanamy deshizo su transformación volviendo a la normalidad-

 _No me queda...otra opción_ -pensó Izanamy preocupado mientras expulsaba energía azul y tenía los ojos azules- _Tierra...mar...aire...y todos los animales, les pido que me brinden un poco de su energía_ -Izanamy siguió reuniendo un poco de energía en su cuerpo- _Perfecto el Modo Sagrado me permite tener contacto con la energía natural así tendré energía más rápido y podré pelear, un minuto, solo necesito un minuto_

Rayos me hizo perder la concentración de nuevo -dijo Vaiolett molesta, Blackheart estaba un poco cansado mientras Izanamy estaba expulsando energía- y su energía no deja de fluir, ¿no tiene un límite?

Si lo ha de tener y es el tiempo -dijo Blackheart serio-

 _Un poco más...solo un poco más y lo lograré_ -pensó Izanamy serio, Blackheart avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando energía negra, Izanamy saltó a un lado y lo esquivo, solo podía ver sus movimientos pero los de él eran más lentos- _Como estoy en mi estado normal no puedo hacerles frente, lo único que me queda...es alejarme_ -Izanamy se alejo saltando de roca en roca, Blackheart extendió los brazos liberando energía negra y el suelo tembló un poco haciendo saltar las rocas un poco, Izanamy cayó sujetando una roca a cuatro patas y saltó, Vaiolett lanzó un golpe liberando fuego y rayos azules, Izanamy se giró y extendió los brazos recibiendo el ataque en el cuerpo perdiendo la manga izquierda de la gabardina y parte de la cola de esta, Izanamy cayó al suelo cansado y respirando agitado- _No puedo_

Esta débil lo podemos acabar -dijo Vaiolett molesta- han sido un niño muy malo y mamá te castigará -los dos extendieron el brazo hacia arriba mientras Izanamy expulsó energía pasando al Modo Explosivo-

Maldicion la energía que acumule no es suficiente y ya no puedo moverme bien, odio admitirlo pero he alcanzado mi límite Maldicion -dijo Izanamy molesto- No me queda de otra sino arriesgarme

¡Encierro maldito! -Vaiolett y Blackheart gritaron sonriendo, la oscuridad incrementó su tamaño y lanzaron el ataque juntos, Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos, sujetó el ataque con sus manos, forcejeo un poco mientras era empujado por el ataque-

¡Aaaaaargh! ¡HAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy forcejeaba con el ataque pero la gravedad y fuerza del ataque eran demasiadas para el, el ataque lo seguía empujando pero comenzó a consumirlo- ¡Yo no pienso...aaargh! ¡Aaaarhh yo no pienso! -cerro los ojos expulsando energía, en un momento la energía comenzó a empujarlo más y más, la energía de parte de ambos lados comenzó a comprimir el ataque haciéndolo más y más pequeño hasta el punto que comenzó a concentrarse en una pequeña esfera, el suelo temblaba pero el aire, las rocas, todo, era atraído a la pequeña esfera comenzó si se formara un agujero negro- ¡Yo no pienso perder!

Si seguimos así, la presión de ambos lados terminará afectando todo el campo, nuestras energías combinadas crearán un agujero negro, una masa de energía de gran tamaño -dijo Blackheart serio-

No podemos retroceder, debemos darlo todo -dijo Vaiolett sería- ¡Dalo todo! -los dos gritaron aumentando sus energías pero al final Izanamy terminó perdiendo y fue golpeado por la energía, la masa lo tragó dejándolo en el interior, en un momento los ojos de Izanamy se volvieron blancos completamente y las venas en su cara, mejilla y cuerpo fueron marcadas, estaba ahogándose y terminó perdiéndose dentro de la energía, en un momento la esfera lo había mantenido preso pero se había vuelto completamente negra sin dejar rastro de Izanamy-

Ya...se acabó -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo- lo siento mi niño pero esto es lo mejor para nuestra misión -dentro de la esfera Izanamy seguía vagando entre la oscuridad solo gruño y apretó los puños-

Todos los que ganan mi aprecio se van y me abandonan -dijo Izanamy molesto recordando a Luceli, Misaki, Su abuelo, sus padres y a Mike- No importa lo que haga todos terminan muriendo, esta maldicion que cargo...no, no dejare que me...venza, nadie lo hará -Izanamy abrió los ojos expulsando energía blanca, Vaiolett estaba retirándose con Blackheart pero detrás de ellos la esfera comenzó a palpitar un poco, los dos estaban confundidos viendo la esfera, se escuchó otra palpitación y la esfera ganó un centro de energía blanca, el lugar tembló mientras la esfera comenzó a liberar energía blanca-

¡¿Que está pasando?! -grito Blackheart sorprendido-

¡¿De donde viene esta energía tan pura?! -grito Vaiolett sorprendida, la energía comenzó a girar como una espiral mientras un resplandor blanco terminó por destruirla, la energía creó un pilar de luz dejando un agujero en el campo, las rocas fueron levantadas, el mar se movió con un poco de fuerza y el cielo brilló un poco, Berseck, Hinata, Po, Zafiro, Byakun, James y Boa se sorprendieron un poco y giraron viendo la luz que se creaba en medio del mar-

En medio de la luz Izanamy gruño abriendo la boca y luego tenso su cuerpo para relajarlo y sus ojos ganaron una pupila blanca en un ligero brillo, la luz comenzó a apagarse poco a poco dejando a Izanamy en medio del agujero, su cuerpo tenía un resplandor blanco con un tono azul ligero, su pelo estaba erizado ligeramente con rastros brillantes en las puntas por el brillo de la energía, su gabardina blanca se deshizo dejando las tiras y el traje negro con chaleco debajo, Izanamy solo se giró un poco mostrando su cuerpo brillando con la energía, Vaiolett y Blackheart estaban sorprendidos y más cuando Izanamy mostró sus ojos, unos ojos con iris de color gris plateado brillante-

Sigue vivo...pero..¿como? -dijo Vaiolett sororendida- ¿y que es esta energía tan pura?

No...lo...sé -dijo Blackheart sorprendido- pero sus ojos...su cuerpo...algo no cuadra...

Su energía...ya...ya...ya no siento su presencia -dijo Vaiolett sorprendida, Izanamy levantó la mirada viéndolos a ambos en medio de la energía pura- Aqui viene prepárate...

-los dos levantaron los brazos nerviosos e Izanamy solo dio un paso y avanzó rápido pasando junto a ellos, los dos se sorprendieron viendo que Izanamy estaba entre ellos y había lanzado una patada, los dos se sorprendieron y giraron lanzando un golpe juntos pero Izanamy giró creando una onda de aire con solo moverse, el viento los empujó un poco, Izanamy ataba caer de pie pero Vaiolett grito lanzando un golpe, parecía que le había dado a Izanamy pero él se había movido demasiado rápido, en un instante él había esquivado el golpe de Vaiolett, giró y lanzó un golpe pero Vaiolett grito liberando energía, el golpe impactó con la energía creando una onda de sonido seguido de una ligera explosión, Izanamy pasó entre el humo y giró cayendo de pie en el suelo doblando el cuerpo, Blackheart avanzó gritando y lanzó un golpe mientras Vaiolett grito lanzando un relámpago carmesí, Izanamy avanzó rápido esquivando el ataque de Blackheart pero había avanzado de frente y terminó detrás de Vaiolett dejándola impresionada, se escuchó un fuerte impacto, Vaiolett giró a su derecha para ver un agujero con una descarga en el suelo mientras Blackheart termina una cortada de garras en el hombro derecho, Izanamy parecía confundido viendo sus brazos y cuerpo y los movió un poco para comprobar el movimiento-

¿Que...? ¿Que...pasó..? -dijo Vaiolett sorprendida- No solo..lastimó a Blackheart sino que desvió mi relámpago carmesí -Vaiolett estaba sorprendida y giró viendo a Izanamy-

¡Madre no te confíes! -Blackheart grito molesto y avanzó expulsando energía- solo fue un rose pedo la cortada me arde carajo, ataque o al mismo tiempo -Vaiolett y Blackheart gritaron y corrieron rodeando a Izanamy, avanzaron por lados separados- ¡No te burles de nosotros! -Blackheart avanzó gritando y lanzó un golpe igual que Vaiolett, los dos fueron avanzaron por lados opuestos pero Izanamy levantó los brazos y los extendió sujetando los puños de ambos, giró y los lanzó a otro lado desviando sus movimientos, Vaiolett giró y cayó derrapando en el suelo-

¡Me las vas a pagar! -Vaiolett grito y extendió los brazos haciendo que s crearán bolas de fuego, las esferas avanzaron hacia Izanamy pero Izanamy comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, primero se movió a la derecha de forma rápida dejando que la esfera pasara e impactará en el suelo, la segunda avanzó pero Izanamy la sujetó en sus manos y la desvió contra la siguiente provocando una explosión en el campo, Blackheart grito y extendió los brazos-

¡Fuerza gravitacional! -Blackheart grito molesto haciendo que la gravedad aumentara evitando que Izanamy se moviera un poco pero el solo forcejeó un poco y avanzó contra Blackheart dándole un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, Blackheart escupió sangre y grito retrocediendo mientras Izanamy seguía tranquilo- desgraciado -Izanamy saltó a la derecha esquivando una esfera negra de energía y se escucharon unos pasos, todos vieron como Berseck apareció caminando en el campo-

Esposo -Vaiolett estaba sorprendida mientras Berseck caminó sin apartar la vista de Izanamy- yo estaba...

No importa, no lo podrán vencer en el nivel que está -dijo Berseck serio- como siempre mi ejército es un completo inútil, no interfieran en esto, Izanamy pelea conmigo -Izanamy camino calmado sin decir nada- ustedes dos lárguense aquí no me sirven -Vaiolett y Blackheart retrocedieron nerviosos mientras Berseck expulsó energía negra e Izanamy seguía con la energía activada-

Izanamy presionó fuerte y avanzó contra Berseck, Berseck abrió los ojos molesto y lanzó varios golpes, Izanamy los vio todos y cada uno, movió su cuerpo esquivando los golpes, se agachó moviendo la cabeza o el cuerpo de lado a lado esquivando los ataques, se cruzó de brazos y luego los extendió apartando los brazos de Berseck dejándolo sorprendido ligeramente, Izanamy lanzó varios golpes de forma rápida mientras Berseck comenzó a pelear contra el, los dos estaban intercambiando golpes de forma pareja mientras expulsaban energía, Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe y lanzó un golpe con el brazo derecho apartando otro golpe de Berseck y giró lanzando un golpe directo pero Berseck bloqueó el golpe con su mano izquierda, lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy lo esquivó agachando la cabeza y lanzó un golpe de gancho y Berseck movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe, los dos siguieron peleando mientras el suelo temblaba un poco y Berseck se hundía más en el suelo, Berseck se sorprendió y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el golpe, los dos avanzaron a otro lado y siguieron peleando creando ondas de sonido por cada golpe-

Es...sorprendente...-dijo Vaiolett sorprendida- sus movimientos..no son normales...¿que es esto? -Izanamy seguía peleando, levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe y lanzó un golpe pero movió el cuerpo esquivando una patada de Berseck- no puede ser se adapta a la pelea -Berseck gruñó deteniendo una patada levantando el brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza, se giró y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy saltó esquivando y giró lanzando una patada pero Berseck levantó los brazos bloqueándola, fue ligeramente empujado y los dos avanzaron de nuevo para seguir peleando mientras seguían colisionando sus energías-

Jamás pensé...que habría alguien..que hiciera que padre se esforzara tanto -dijo Blackheart sorprendido, los dos seguían peleando, Berseck lanzó dos golpes pero Izanamy movió el cuerpo esquivando el golpe y lanzó un golpe también, Berseck gruñó e Izanamy lanzó un rodillazo pero Berseck lo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivó rodeando a Berseck y lanzó un golpe pero Berseck levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe- pero ¿que hizo para obtener este poder?

No lo sé...pero...si se que este estado no debe durar mucho -dijo Vaiolett sería, Izanamy y Berseck chocaron sus puños creando una onda de sonido y energía, los dos se alejaron quedando de pie mientras Izanamy seguía teniendo esa aura rodeando su cuerpo- ese brillo, ese poder y esa aura no deben durar mucho -Izanamy solo avanzó y se acercó a Berseck, Berseck se quedó quieto viendo de frente a Izanamy, los dos estaban serios y sus energías chocaron un poco, levantaron sus puños y solo lanzaron sus golpes, sus golpes chocaron creando grandes ondas de impacto, el suelo estaba temblando mientras se creaban descargas entre los golpes que chocaban entre sí, Berseck estaba serio presionando más su cuerpo y aumentando su velocidad, el suelo comenzó a agitarse más y más, Izanamy siguió lanzando varios golpes de forma rápida mientras apenas se podían ver sus brazos moverse, las ondas de sonido seguían sonando en el campo mientras las grietas se extendieron por toda la isla, los escombros del castillo fueron destruidos mientras más se demolían, los ríos fueron temblando un poco mientras las piedras caían hechas polvo, los dos seguían iguales pero Berseck notó que recibió una cortada en su mejilla izquierda mientras Izanamy seguía aumentando la velocidad, pero un instante, solo con momento en donde sus ojos recuperaron sus color natural, Izanamy gruñó apretando los dientes mientras lanzaba sus golpes-

Gr...¡RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy grito con fuerza, sus gritos parecían casi rugidos con una voz gruesa y entre la lluvia de golpes levantó,as piernas dándole un rodillazo a Berseck justo en el estomago, Berseck se sorprendió y se sujetó ligeramente el estomago, Izanamy levantó los brazos saltando y concentró energía entre sus manos- ¡HAAAAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy grito liberando energía azul bajando los brazos, la energía empujó no solo a Berseck sino a Izanamy también, Berseck terminó aterrizando de rodillas en el suelo mientras Izanamy terminó siendo empujado hasta los escombros del castillo de Berseck, Izanamy giró cayendo de manos y pies en la torre más alta, Izanamy se impulsó de un solo saltó y avanzó contra Berseck, extendió su brazo izquierdo mientras el derecho lo preparó para dar un golpe, Berseck solo se quedó esperando un poco viendo que tango Izanamy se podía acercar- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH! -Izanamy volvió a gritar con esa voz distorsionada y gruesa, solo grito avanzando y lanzó un poderoso golpe liberando la energía, el suelo tembló mientras se creaba una gran onda de energía roja y azul justo en el impacto entre Izanamy y Berseck, en medio del humo Berseck permanecía serio y derramando algo de sangre de su mano izquierda por sujetar el puño de Izanamy-

Izanamy...eres un ser fascinante que sobrepasa sus límites siempre pero -Berseck estaba serio e Izanamy perdió su estado y el aura- este fue tu límite, es una pena casi logras terminar esta guerra -concentró energía en su puño e Izanamy se asustó, libero la energía empujando a Izanamy en medio de una gran esfera negra y roja-

¡WWWUUUAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito herido mientras su brazo derecho se dislocaba- ¡Otra dimensión! -Izanamy grito y terminó desapareciendo en la energía hacia otro lado, la energía de Berseck se deshizo e Izanamy desapareció, Berseck estaba serio viendo el cielo oscuro y noto que comenzaba a amanecer-

El amanecer...es el amanecer del primer día de mi nuevo imperio -dijo Berseck- ahora nadie podrá interrumpir en mis ambiciones, aaa mejor voy a descansar bajo el manto del silencio eterno -Vaiolett estaba intranquila viendo a Berseck y su herida-

 _Ese niño...pudo..herirlo y no solo eso, cuando uso esa aura su presencia desapareció hasta que la perdió, ¿que demonios pasó?_ -pensó Vaiolett sería, en otro lado Hinata estaba recuperando algo de un templo en el monte Fuji, en sus manos tenía una caja dorada y sonrió-

Si...esto es, esto es la esperanza de todo el mundo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, camino un poco y cuando lo noto Izanamy terminó impactándose en el suelo frente a ella, se asustó y se alejó pero solo pudo ver a Izanamy frente a ella, estaba herido, inconsciente y su ropa estaba casi rota- ¡Izanamy! -Hinata corrió a verlo y lo cargó- ¡Izanamy despierta por favor! ¡Izanamy reacciona por favor! ¡Reacciona Izanamy! -lo agitó un poco pero el parecía estar inconsciente- ¿que está pasando aquí? Por favor...que alguien me ayude...-cerró los ojos llorando viendo a Izanamy en sus brazos, mientras en la gran muralla Po solo veía a los lobos retirarse corriendo mientras veía el campo rodeado de cadaveres y sangre-


	31. Chapter 31

_**Un tiempo de descanso, la esperanza esta surgiendo**_

En algún lugar de su mente Izanamy estaba temblando, trataba de mover su cuerpo, trataba de levantarse pero no podía, su mente estaba despierta pero su cuerpo, al parecer no, sus ojos se movían con fuerza tratando de abrir sus párpados pero no le funcionaban, gruñía un poco y sintió el cuerpo pesado-

 _Muévete...no me dejaré ganar así de fácil, muévete_ -pensó Izanamy molesto mientras recordaba su pelea con Vaiolett, recordó su risa y como había sido golpeado en la espalda con fuerza- _Pelea_ -recordó como Blackheart estaba sonriendo peleando contra el haciendo la pelea más fácil para Vaiolett, cada golpe, cada gramo de odio y dolor que sintió lo recordaba perfecto en su cabeza- _No me puedo dejar derrotar, tengo que ganar, tengo que ganar_ -sintió como pequeñas cantidades de energía llegaban a su cuerpo y este brillo en color blanco- _¿Que es esto?_ -solo recordó la sensación que tuvo al tener la energía blanca en su cuerpo y como habia sido derrotado por Berseck, solo se perdió en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos y despertó en verdad-

 _¿Que?_ -Izanamy estaba sorprendido viendo el techo de una cabaña, se levantó y vio su brazo derecho enyesado y sujetado por unas telas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas, su cabeza también y tenía puesto unos pantalones diferentes, saltó de la cama sintiendo la arena en sus pies, levantó las manos y las movió- _Siento que mi cuerpo se ha recuperado, lo siento dormido pero también siento algo diferente en mi ser_ -comenzó a quitarse las vendas del cuerpo arrancándolas una por una, movió su brazo apretando los músculos y rompió el yeso, lo quito jalando las extremidades y movió la mano escuchando el sonido de sus huesos-

 _Parece que estuvo roto por un tiempo_ -Izanamy salió por la ventana y vio que estaba en la playa, camino un poco y subió a un árbol viendo el lugar, era una isla, pero no cualquier isla, parecía que estaba en Okinawa, aun era medio día e Izanamy sentía el sol en su rostro, saltó del árbol, de dama en rama buscando algo, llegó hasta una pared de roca y comenzó a escalar usando sus garras para apoyarse, siguió subiendo hasta que llego a la cima del pico, noto una pequeña aldea en la orilla y se giró para buscar su ubicación y se sorprendió de ver varias islas con una nube oscura carmesí sobre ellas, el aire que corría de esa dirección era frío y tenía un olor extraño para el, Izanamy estaba serio viendo el lugar y comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a el, no dijo nada y se quedó quieto, se giró y vio a Hinata la cual estaba sorprendida y luego comenzó a llorar un poco viéndolo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Hola -dijo Izanamy calmado y Hinata lo abrazo con fuerza-

Estas despierto -dijo Hinata sonriendo- estás despierto, que bueno, que bueno que sigas vivo -Izanamy sonrío y le regreso el abrazo notando como usaba una gabardina roja con hombreras rojas con tonos dorados y debajo un yukata blanco con líneas rojas y una cinta amarilla en la cintura-

Lamento haberte preocupado -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡¿Preocupado?! -Hinata grito molesta sujetando a Izanamy de los hombros- ¡Estaba aterrada de que jamás despertarás! -Hinata lloró un poco sin dejar de verlo- te vi ahí dormido, inconsciente, sin mover ni un solo dedo mientras te movíamos, te veíamos sin moverte o emitir ni un solo sonido, solo así sin mas, pensaba por lo peor, quería saber cuando despertarías, cuando te levantarías y hablarías conmigo de nuevo, me mataba no saberlo, pero me alegro de saber que estás aquí conmigo

Claro, a mi también me da gusto volver -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso mientras se abrazaban, después de un rato Izanamy y Hinata estaban viendo al frente notando las nubes oscuras- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?

Dos semanas -dijo Hinata calmada e Izanamy solo suspiro- estuviste en cama todo ese tiempo, tuviste heridas viejas, graves y algunas fracturas, tuvimos que atenderte rápido cuando te encontré en el Monte Fuji, estabas muy mal herido, después de eso comenzamos a cuidarte y durante ese tiempo escuché muchas cosas sobre Japón

Dímelo todo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No tienes porque culparte, no tienes porque cargar eso tu solo -dijo Hinata preocupado-

No, te equivocas, no me culpo de nada, he estado peleando contra esto durante mucho tiempo y creo que es hora de saber contra que me estoy enfrentando ahora -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No me salgas con bromas, ¿realmente piensas ir a pelear ahora? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

No te preocupes, aún no tengo pensado ir a pelear -dijo Izanamy calmado- tengo pensado incrementar mi fuerza -Izanamy se puso un poco serio viendo al mar- superare la fuerza del Guardián Modo Explosivo, controlare la fuerza del Modo Sagrado -Hinata puso escuchar determinación en su voz pero mientras tanto en China la guerra en la gran muralla seguía, James grito lanzando una flecha contra un lobo dándole justo en la cabeza, Byakun grito y dirigió un rayo contra tres lobos dejando que estos cayeran al suelo casi quemados, Po estaba disparando algo de energía de sus manos, el campo estaba rodeado de varios lobos muertos mientras corrían más por el frente, en la gran muralla Boa estaba ayudando al equipo médico a atender a los heridos-

Esta guerra no tiene fin -Po estaba candado y siguió atacando con energía, Boa estaba asustada viendo a un rinoceronte gritar mientras quemaban la herida de su brazo izquierdo, la herida era que ya no tenía su brazo, se lo habían amputado y le quemaron la herida para evitar la hemorragia, Boa solo puso vendajes y llevaba algunos utensilios médicos, en un momento los lobos dejaron de avanzar y se retiraron mientras Po cayó al suelo junto con James y Byakun-

Esto no tiene fin -dijo Po molesto- _Llevamos más de dos semanas peleando...no podemos seguir así tiene que...haber un fin para esta batalla_ -pensó Po preocupado, la gran muralla estaba agrietándose mientras los soldados estaban armando de nuevo sus armas, todos estaban preparados pero Po, Byakun y James permanecían descansando en el interior de la gran muralla-

Po ya no podemos seguir así, debemos encontrar la forma de detener esta guerra -dijo Byakun preocupado, Po estaba cocinando algo en una olla y comenzó a servirlo para los cuatro-

Lo sé Byakun, lo sé, a mi también me gustaría encontrar una manera de detener esto pero, no veo salida -dijo Po cansado- si salimos de aquí dejamos a China desprotegida, si se va uno los demás no podrán garantizar de que regrese con vida, ademas no sabemos por donde comenzar

En Japón -dijo Boa sería- en Japón se dice que los lobos oscuros ya han conquistado todo, las cuatro regiones más importantes de Japón han sido conquistadas por el ejército oscuro, solo hay pequeñas islas donde no se atreven a ir porque esas están vacías

¿Han mencionado algo sobre Hinata? -dijo Po preocupado-

No, me temo qué tal vez ella haya perdido, no lo sé, tal vez lo intento y fallo -dijo Boa preocupada-

¡No te atrevas a decir eso! -Po grito molesto- Hinata esta viva, lo sé, ella jamás se daría por vencida con algo como esto, nosotros seguimos aquí y seguimos peleando ella debe estar haciendo lo mismo

Cálmate Po -dijo Byakun molesto y Po le puso atención- todos estamos muy preocupados por ella, no eres el único, sé que ella debe estar bien, sé que está bien, pero Japón ha caído, no hemos tendido contacto con ella en meses, la esperanza es una cosa, la realidad es otra

No te atrevas a decir que esta guerra ya la ganaron -dijo Po molesto-

Nadie dice eso, solo digo que...deberíamos buscar formas de ganar o al menos de alejarlos de nuestro territorio -dijo Byakun serio-

No hay forma, atacan en manadas, cada vez que matamos a varios estos se multiplican -dijo James serio- no entiendo ¿de donde llegan tantos? ¿Hay algún control? ¿Cuántos son?, odio admitirlo pero chicos necesitamos ir a Japón e investigar sobre esto, obtener información importante -James parecía preocupado y los demás asintieron-

Creo que estaré bien si yo voy -dijo Boa calmada-

¡¿Que?! -los tres machos gritaron sorprendidos y Boa asintió-

Si, debería ir yo, soy la mejor opción -dijo Boa calmada-

Espera Boa, pensemos esto con calma, no puedes ir tú sola -dijo Po preocupado-

Si puedo, sé que sin James no tengo fuerza, el y yo somos un equipo muy fuerte pero si voy sola mi energía es tan baja que nadie se dará cuenta de que estoy ahí y gracias a mis habilidades de tierra puedo ir a por debajo en mis madrigueras e investigar en el exterior -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Es verdad, la confección con la tierra de Boa es mejor que la mía, y ella es muy hábil para esconderse y usar la tierra como extensión de su cuerpo -dijo James calmado-

Las serpientes somos ciegas por naturaleza por eso utilizamos la tierra como nuestros ojos, al sentir la tierra estamos conectadas con el mundo, si voy podré estar fuera de todo riesgo -dijo Boa sonriendo- por eso no se preocupen

Entiendo, creo que es lo mejor, Boa serás nuestra aliada en las líneas enemigas -dijo Byakun calmado-

¡Espera, Byakun ¿en verdad piensas enviarla sola?! -grito Po sorprendido- pero ¿qué tal si la encuentran?

Ya la escuchaste Po, no hay ninguna otra opción, esto no es por ti, ni por mi, ni por ninguno de los cuatro, esto es por el bien de todos los que viven en China, debemos salvarlos a todos -dijo Byakun serio, Po no pudo discutir eso y asintió intranquilo-

Esta bien, Boa ve como nuestra espía, espero que puedas salir con bien -dijo Po calmado-

Claro, regresaré con bien -dijo Boa sonriendo, mientras tanto en la isla de Okinawa, Izanamy estaba caminando junto a Hinata viendo la aldea, Hinata se adelantó pero Izanamy se detuvo viendo a lo lejos-

¿Que sucede? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Es que...no se como reaccionen los demás ante mi desaparición repentina -dijo Izanamy calmado-

De eso no te preocupes, durante tu coma, me tome la molestia de decirles a todos lo que había pasado y también Zafiro se los dijo, así que no te preocupes -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y reaccionó moviendo las orejas- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Zafiro está aquí?! ¿Como?

Bueno, lo qué pasa es que durante la pelea contra Dark hace un mes la traje a vivir conmigo y la he estado entrenando para que aprenda a usar sus poderes -dijo Hinata calmada- ahora es mucho más fuerte, pudo vencer a Zamoric de la intoxicación

Vaya estoy sorprendido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- está bien creo que podré verlos un rato a ver qué pasa -los dos siguieron caminando y se acercaron a la aldea para verla, todos estaban recogiendo algo de fruta y comida, también recogían las plantas de arroz para comenzar a cocinar- parece que han hecho bien en hospedarse aquí

Vaya finalmente despiertas -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Lucy, Noe, Clent y Saru estaban sonriendo viéndolo de detrás, Izanamy sonrió y los vio a todos-

Me da gusto ver que sigues con vida -dijo Lucy sonriendo- te extrañábamos mucho por aquí -estaba llorando un poco-

Que bueno...que sigues bien -dijo Clent sonriendo mientras lloraba un poco mientras hacía un puchero-

No es para tanto Clent, el siempre hace eso, es típico de ti -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Es bueno verte despierto Izanamy pero dinos como te sientes, ¿cómo está tu fuerza? -dijo Noe calmado, Izanamy levantó su puño y expulsó energía empujando ligeramente la arena-

Hmmm parece que he recuperado algo de mi fuerza, pero aún no estoy seguro, mi cuerpo sigue dormido -dijo Izanamy calmado- lo sabré cuando empiece mi entrenamiento

¿Entrenamiento? Izanamy estás loco si crees que te irás a pelear -dijo Lucy algo molesta acercándose a Izanamy y le tocó la nariz- no irás a ningún lado mereces quedarte aquí y descansar un poco más

Tranquila Lucy, no dije que fuera a pelear ya, solo necesito entrenar un poco más -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, movió la mano de Lucy y asintió- solo necesito recuperar mi fuerza un poco más y luego comenzará el entrenamiento, pero también traigo información muy valiosa

Dila más tarde, ahora es bueno que estés despierto pero hay que descansar y despejar la mente -dijo Clent sonriendo- hay quienes te quieren ver

¿Así quienes? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Por ejemplo tu hijo -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy asintió-

Y las chicas que te estuvieron cuidando desde que llegaste, ya sabes Kotoko, Zafiro y Esmeralda -dijo Clent sonriendo-

¿Que? ¿Ellas también están aquí? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Si y no se te despegaban las tres parecían un grupo de caroñeras -dijo Lucy molesta-

Jajaja Lucy y Hinata estaban tan enojadas que pensé que se volverían verdes y se arrancarían la ropa gritando "¡Hinata, Lucy aplasta!" -dijo Noe riendo un poco por eso pero Hinata le disparó una bola de fuego directo a su cara- ¡Hay no! ¡No en la cara no que soy actor! -Noe grito golpeándose la cara con las manos mientras Izanamy estaba confundido-

¿Realmente estaban tan preocupadas por mi? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso- bueno creo que es mejor ir a verlas antes de que se dé cuenta de que ya no...

¡Oigan ¿que es eso?! -grito Saru sorprendido, todos vieron al frente notando como había una cortina de humo avanzando hacia ellos-

¡Eso es...! -dijo Lucy sorprendida-

¡Todos en guardia! -grito Bruce molesto y el grupo quedó en guardia separando el ataque pero el humo y polvo avanzaron directo a Izanamy mostrando a las tres hembras saltándole encima-

¡Izanamy, honey, daring! -gritaron Zafiro, Kotoko y Esmeralda llorando sujetando a Izanamy del cuerpo, Izanamy terminó con los ojos casi en blanco y cayó al suelo, Hinata y Lucy se sorprendieron un poco y giraron los ojos para ver a Izanamy sentado en el suelo con las tres hembras abrazándolo-

¡¿Estás herido?! ¡¿Como te sientes?! -grito Zafiro preocupada-

¡Rápido dime cómo te sientes del brazo! ¡¿Mis masajes te sirvieron?! -grito Esmeralda asustada-

¡Dime donde te duele! ¡¿Te duele alguna parte?! ¡Déjame curarte rápido! -grito Kotoko preocupada, las tres lo estaban sujetando del pelo y de alguna parte del cuerpo mientras Hinata y Lucy parecían estar molestas, Hinata cerró los ojos suspirando y Lucy movía las cejas con un tick-

¡Rápido a ver tus heridas! -Zafiro le revisó el cuerpo y Kotoko el hombro mientras Esmeralda le quedó viendo directo a la cara, Izanamy estaba nervioso y confundido-

Oigan como que me están tocando mucho -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

¡Cállate! -dijeron las tres hembras molestas-

Increíble, no quedaron ni las cicatrices de tu pelea -dijo Zafiro sorprendida- tu cuerpo esta sano

Y tu brazo se recuperó pero si estaba molido, y el hueso regresó a su lugar increíble -dijo Kotoko sorprendida sujetando el hombro de Izanamy-

Y tus ojos ya no tienen ese resplandor carmesí tampoco tienes las marcas oscuras -dijo Esmeralda sentada sobre su estómago tocando su pecho- estás sano y vivo

Claro que estoy vivo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y estoy bien tranquilas no pasa nada

¡¿Que no pasa nada?! ¡Estabas casi muerto y hoy estás vivo que alivio! -Zafiro grito sonriendo y llorando un poco- me da gusto de verte -lo abrazo de la cabeza pegando la cabeza de Izanamy a sus senos, Izanamy estaba sorprendido y levemente sonrojado mientras sentía como era presionado contra el busto de Zafiro; por su parte Hinata y Lucy tenían los ojos en blanco por el enojo y la mirada demostraba enojo- ¡Me alegro de verte de nuevo que bueno que estás vivo!

 _Genial ahora tengo otra rival de chichis grandes_ -pensó Lucy con sarcasmo-

¡Wuaaaaaa! ¡Zafiro suéltalo chichis falsas! -grito Esmeralda molesta sujetando a Izanamy de los hombros, lo jalo con fuerza y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Izanamy recuperó el aliento- ¡Mira lo afisxiabas! -Zafiro iba a decir algo pero Esmeralda sujeto a Izanamy del rostro- tal vez no tenga los senos tan grandes como los de Zafiro pero si tengo magia de una verdadera doncella

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy confundido y Esmeralda lo besó de forma lenta pero apasionada-

¡WUUAAAAA AAAAA! -Zafiro, Hinata y Lucy gritaron sorprendidas y celosas por eso-

Así se demuestra amor -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo e Izanamy estaba sintiendo peligro en el aire y giró para ver a Hinata ardiendo, literalmente ardía en llamas de celos-

Por favor, ¿crees que ese pequeño besito le hará efecto a su corazón? -dijo Kotoko sonriendo y sujeto a Izanamy de los hombros- primero debes mostrarle el salvajismo que cada hembra tiene -lo sujeto del rostro y le dio un beso e Izanamy se sorprendió mientras sus pupilas se hacían de espiral sintiendo como la lengua de Kotoko se movía dentro de su boca tocando sus mejillas y las movía por dentro-

¿Que...que...que...que? -dijeron las cuatro hembras molestas mientras Izanamy terminó abriendo la boca y Kotoko movía la lengua casi enredándola en la lengua de Izanamy, cuando terminó dejó una ligera línea de saliva y a Izanamy más que sorprendido y noqueado-

Haaaaaaaf...sabroso -dijo Kotoko sonrojada sonriendo-

¡Ahora si sacaste boleto gata amarilla! -Hinata grito molesta expulsando fuego del cuerpo-

¡A esta florecita yo la corto! -Lucy grito molesta-

¡Te arrancare la sucia lengua! -grito Zafiro molesta-

¡Te arrancare los implantes! -Esmeralda grito molesta sacando sus garras-

¡No toques lo que es mío! -gritaron las cuatro molestas con Kotoko, pero las cinco reaccionaron y se vieron- ¡¿Como que tuyo?! ¡No! ¡El es mío! -gritaron todas molestas-

¡El ya me ha visto desnuda! -grito Zafiro molesta-

Uuuuu -dijeron los machos sorprendidos-

¡A mi también! -dijeron Lucy y Hinata molestas-

Uuuuuuuuu -dijeron los machos sonriendo-

A me ha visto desnuda desde que tenía cinco años -dijo Hinata calmada- nos bañábamos juntos cuando éramos niños y seguimos así hasta que cumplí trece y mis senos crecieron un poco

Yo también me bañaba con él y un día entre a espiarlo -dijo Lucy calmada- casi lo veo completamente cuando tenía quince

No se sientan especiales, a todas nos ha visto desnudas -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo-

Si incluso nos bañamos todos juntos hace un mes -dijo Kotoko sonriendo-

¡Huy esto se ha puesto en empate, todas las mujeres dicen que Izanamy las ha visto desnudas! -grito Bruce sonriendo- ¡Ahora ¿que podrá pasar para que se rompa esta cadena?! -las hembras se estaban viendo la una a la otra sin pestañar-

¡Yo lo cuide por semanas cuando cayó en mi aldea! -grito Zafiro molesta- ¡Le di mi primer beso!

¡Yo también! -dijeron Lucy y Hinata serias-

Se lo di a los 16 años -dijo Hinata calmada-

Yo sé lo di a los quince -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Yo no le he dado un beso -dijeron Kotoko y Esmeralda molestas-

¡Vaya parece que está ronda la gana Lucy! ¡Ella le dio un beso a Izanamy antes que las demás! -grito Bruce sonriendo- ¿como se decidirá esto?

Bien entonces ¿qué tal esto? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿Quien se lo ha tocado?

¿Que? -dijo Lucy sonrojada-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo Kotoko sonriendo-

Ya saben -dijo Hinata sonriendo moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo, las hembras se sonrojaron y levantaron la mano dejando a Hinata impresionada- ¿que?

Increíble todas se lo han agarrado a Izanamy -dijo Bruce calmado-

Vaya te envidio amigo -dijo Clent calmado mientras Izanamy estaba sentado en el suelo sonrojado-

Más que agarrar fue estrujar -dijo Izanamy avergonzado-

Tal vez todas se lo agarraron pero yo...pero...yo -Hinata estaba sonrojada y levantó la cabeza- ¡El y yo hemos hecho el amor dos veces! -grito sonrojada-

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! -gritaron las cuatro hembras sorprendidas con los ojos en blanco, las cuatro sólo cayeron de rodillas mientras Izanamy estaba levemente sonrojado-

¡Se ha decidió el combate! ¡La ganadora es Hinata! ¡No importa si es en batalla o en concurso una Shiba nunca pierde! -grito Noe sonriendo- vaya Izanamy estás perdido, demasiada hembras y bocas que llenar

¿Por que siento que eso lo dices en doble sentido? -dijo Izanamy nervioso viendo a Noé- Chivas por favor paren un rato, tenemos asuntos importantes que atender -Izanamy se levanto y sintió una palpitación y cayó de rodillas respirando un poco agitado- carajo ¿que fue eso?

Izanamy -las hembras se acercaron e Izanamy respiro agitado, Kotoko colócalos su cabeza en su pecho escuchando su palpitación-

Creo que tenemos que llevarlo a la clínica corran -dijo Kotoko calmada, todos asintieron eh fueron a la clínica para dejar a Izanamy sentado en la cama, Kotoko lo estaba revisando la cabeza, los brazos y el pecho, paso revisando su cuerpo hasta la espalda y sintió una fuerte tensión en ella- interesante, ¿Izanamy puedes expulsar energía?

Hmm esta bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, expulsó energía azul del cuerpo y la mantuvo así un rato, Kotoko lo estaba viendo directamente, notaba su cuerpo, sus músculos y su resplandor-

Con eso es suficiente -dijo Kotoko calmada, Izanamy deshizo la energía y se volvió a sentar- creó que sufres de unos problemas con tu energía

¿Problemas con mi energía? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¿Eso es grave? -dijo Hinata confundida-

No, en realidad es un efecto muy común por usar energía en su cuerpo ya exhausto, lo presentaste mientras dormías -dijo Kotoko calmada- tu cuerpo sufre los esfuerzos por usar tanta energía aun estando exhausto, pero esa palpitación sonó a una irregularidad en tu pulso cardiaco debido al estrés, solo un poco más de descanso y no sentirás los efectos del desequilibrio de tu energía

¿Solo debe descansar? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Si, deberá pasar su descanso un poco y tu entrenamiento deberá esperar hasta que la irregularidad pase -dijo Kotoko calmada-

Pero entiendan que no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo, necesito entrenar para ser mas fuerte -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Espero que entiendas que si sigues peleando la irregularidad te matará más rápido -dijo Kotoko molesta-

¡Pero...! -Izanamy grito sorprendido-

Déjalo, has perdido necesitas descansar -dijo Hinata calmada-

Es verdad Izanamy, la guerra ha seguido por dos semanas, no afectará mucho si te quedas descansando un tiempo mas -dijo Esmeralda calmada, Izanamy se sujeto la cabeza y asintió-

Esta bien descansaré un poco más -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero antes...-todos estaban confundidos y el estómago de. Izanamy gruñó con fuerza- me estoy muriendo de hambre y ya no puedo mas -Izanamy sonrío y se sujeto el estómago provocando la risa de todos-

Jajajaja es obvio tu nunca cambias -dijo Bruce sonriendo- sabes creo que ayudaría para decidir una buena esposa por medio de la comida -todas levantaron las orejas poniéndole atención a Bruce- si una buena esposa no solo lo debe complacer en la cama, lo debe complacer en la parte más important, y para un Shiba esa es la cocina

¿Oye que tramas? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Nada -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¡Yo prepare tu comida! -gritaron las hembras algo molestas y se fueron corriendo saliendo de la clínica-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Salieron muy rápido, más cuando escucho la palabra vacuna -dijo Sakura sonriendo entrando por la puerta- hola hermanito

¡Sakura! -Izanamy grito sonriendo y se levantó para cargarla- vaya me da gusto verte bien

Yo debería decir lo mismo -dijo Sakura sonriendo- ¿ya no te duele nada? -lo abrazo con fuerza pasando su cabeza por sus hombros-

No descuida pequeña, estoy bien ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la bajo con cuidado y la dejo en el suelo- ¿te has portado bien? ¿Todos te tratan bien?

Si, todos han sido muy amables conmigo, también tengo una nueva amiga -dijo Sakura sonriendo-

¿De verdad? -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿quien es?

Se llama Hanabi y es una loba con ojos cafés -dijo Sakura sonriendo- es increíble, alocada y muy divertida a pesar de tener ocho años, pero lo raro es que su mamá es una zorra blanca, ¿no es raro?

Claro es muy curioso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- _¿Una zorra blanca? ¿Quien será su madre y la niña?_ -pensó Izanamy confundido, más tarde Izanamy estaba cargando a su hijo en los brazos mientras los machos se reían de algunas cosas, las hembras estaban gritando cocinando en unos hornos a madera y carbón, estaban picando, cortando e hirviendo diferentes cosas en diferentes platillos, después de un rato cada hembra trajo tres platillos diferentes y los colocaron en la mesa-

Bien esta es otra diferencia, una competencia de comida -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si esta vez, Izanamy escogerá a la mejor cocinera -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Comerá cada platillo y dará su opinión -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- ahora comienza todo

Primero el mío -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo y colocó frente a Izanamy un platillo con camarones fritos en pan molido- pruébalo -Izanamy tomo uno con unos palillos y lo comió-

Delicioso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Ves? Sería una buena esposa -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo-

¡Mi turno! -Kotoko grito empujando a Esmeralda y le dejó a Izanamy un platillo de arroz con una salsa encima- este es mi curry casero pruébalo

¡No prueba el mío! -grito Zafiro mostrando una sopa misou-

¡No el mío! -grito Hinata mostrando un omelet con arroz rojo-

¡El mío! -grito Lucy mostrando un poco de cangrejo hervido con vegetales, Izanamy sudo nervioso viéndose rodeado por la comida y las hembras, la tarde paso y llego la noche, Izanamy estaba sonriendo satisfecho mientras Isaac dormía enrollado encima de su pecho, Sakura estaba acurrucada a un lado viendo las estrellas con el-

Al final no decidiste que platillo te gustaba más -dijo Sakura sonriendo-

No es sencillo cuando no quieres herir a nadie -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no puedes complacer a todos, siempre alguien sale herido

Me gustaría por una vez que todo saliera bien -dijo Sakura calmada, Izanamy estaba viendo al cielo y suspiro relajándose un poco- entonces ¿a quien eliges?

¿Elegir? Estamos en tiempo de guerra, no creo que haya tiempo para eso -dijo Izanamy intranquilo- debo enfocarme en mi entrenamiento

No puedes ser tan lento, vamos, una de ellas te gusta mucho -dijo Sakura sonriendo- y tú le gustas a una de ellas, cuando está guerra termine deberás elegir a una

Lo he pensado poco pero luego llegará ese tiempo -dijo Izanamy calmado, cerró los ojos y descanso por un rato, mientras tanto en la aldea en una mesa, las cinco hembras estaban gruñéndose la una a la otra viéndose entre ellas, los machos estaban temblando viendo una energía carmesí entre sus cuerpos-

Bruce, tu eres nuestro valiente líder, ve y pregúntales que les pasa -dijo Saru nervioso empujando a Bruce los hombros-

¿Yo? Noooo...soy un gato cobarde, mejor Noe el es el mas grande -dijo Bruce nervioso, todo estaban detrás de Noe el cual temblaba de pánico-

Estas loco, yo no pienso acercarme -dijo Noe nervioso- pero tengo una idea...ah Hinata, ahora que Izanamy está aquí...¿no has pensado en estar con el..?

¿Que? -dijo Hinata molesta viéndolo con una mirada fría, todos gritaron asustados y se escondieron detrás de Noe-

Bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que...bueno quizás deberías estar con el...y no aquí gruñendo -dijo Noe nervioso-

¡Tienes razón! -Hinata grito sonriendo y se levantó, estaba por irse pero las hembras se colocaron frente a ella- ¡Muévanse!

No lo haremos -dijeron las cuatro molestas-

Él tiene que elegir a una de nosotras, no nos lanzaremos a él -dijo Zafiro molesta, las cinco estaban gruñendo, más tarde en la noche todos estaban dormidos y descansando mientras Izanamy estaba dormido en la enfermería, él había dejado a Isaac en una cuna con Hinata, en medio de la noche Hinata fue la primera en levantarse, salió con cuidado de su cabaña y de la cama, camino con sigilo mientras en otro lado Lucy estaba caminando hacia la enfermería, Izanamy quien seguía en la enfermería, se movía mucho en la cama solo se quejó y se levantó-

Después de estar dormido tanto tiempo ahora me siento menos cansado que antes -dijo Izanamy calmado, salió de la cama y salió de la clínica- creó que iré a meditar o a...ver cómo reuní energía natural -camino alejándose de la enfermería, la primera en llegar fue Lucy, ella entró al cuarto viendo que la cama estaba vacía-

 _Tal vez fue al baño_ -pensó Lucy sonriendo, se quitó la ropa y entró a la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas- cuando llegue se llevara una sorpresa ji jiji. -se reía un poco mientras Hinata fue la segunda en llegar, cuando Hinata llegó solo vio un bulto en la cama, suspiro y se acercó quitándose la ropa-

Aquí voy -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella se metió a la cama desnuda- hoy nos sentimos traviesos Izanamy -se acercó al bulto y comenzó a quitar las sábanas- vamos a pasarla en grande -Hinata movió las sábanas y subió las piernas frotando su vagina en el cuerpo de Lucy- vamos Izanamy, satisfáceme -Lucy le sujeto los senos a Hinata y salió de la sábanas-

No me jodas -dijo Lucy molesta-

¡No puede ser! ¿Tú aquí? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¡¿Que haces aquí y desnuda?!

¡Lo mismo te pregunto yo! ¡Apuesto a que querías tener relaciones con Izanamy! -dijo Lucy molesta- tuve razón en venir y adelantarme, venia a seducirlo con buen cuerpo

¿Tu? ¿Tener buen cuerpo? No me hagas reír -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se levantó de la cama y quedó de rodillas pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza- mira este manjar y estos enormes dulces de senos -movió los senos un poco- estos si son senos y no pequeños bultitos como los tuyos

Hay eso no tiene nada que ver -dijo Lucy molesta cubriéndose los pechos, se giro y mostró su trasero y cola- mira este trasero perfecto, a los hombres también los atrae en vez de unos senos aguados y poco sensibles, el atractivo de una mujer es más que senos

¡Plana! -dijo Hinata molesta-

Gorda -dijo Lucy molesta, las dos se estaban gruñendo viéndose de frente, las dos se pusieron a cuatro patas y levantaron un pozo las caderas- admítelo Hinata, yo tengo mejor trasero que el tuyo

Si pero tus senos no son mejores a los míos, y eso le gusta a Izanamy unos grandes senos y no trasero caído cómodo tuyo -dijo Hinata molesta- el es mío

¿Que está pasando aquí? -dijo Izanamy confundido entrando por la puerta y las vio a ambas en la cama, las dos estaban sonrojadas y un poco nerviosas,ambas se volvieron a cubrir con las sábanas- entonces estaban aquí porque tienen una competencia de ver a quien elijo

Si prácticamente -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa-

También pensábamos que sería bueno para ayudarte a recuperarte -dijo Lucy nerviosa, Izanamy tenía un tic en el ojo derecho, solos suspiro y se relajó-

Creo que ya se que hacer para detener esto por un momento -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? -dijo Hinata confundida, Izanamy se quitó el pantalón y las hembras quedaron sonrojadas al verlo desnudo, Izanamy sonrió y después de unos minutos Hinata y Lucy estaban gimiendo, Izanamy tenía a Hinata sujetada con su brazo izquierdo mientras comenzaba chupar su seno derecho, a Lucy por otra parte ella estaba recostada mientras Izanamy la maturbaba metiendo sus dedos en su interior-

Aaaaahn...aaahnn naaaa -ambas felinas estaban gimiendo mientras sentían las manos de Izanamy, Izanamy bajo su mano izquierda acariciando el trasero de Hinata hasta llegar a su ano y comenzar a presionarlo un poco con uno de sus dedos, siguió presionando con un poco más de fuerza y luego bajo aún más hasta sentir la vagina húmeda de Hinata, Hinata lo atrajo y lo besó moviendo la lengua frotándola con la suya, Lucy estaba sonrojada igual que Hinata, ambas se acercaron al pene de Izanamy y lo sujetaron con sus manos, lo estaban masturbando pero Izanamy tomó a Lucy en sus brazos y se acosto dejando a Lucy sentada sobre su hocico, comenzó a lamer su vagina, estaba moviendo la lengua sintiendo su clitoris mientras Lucy estaba gimiendo un poco mientras su vagina estaba derramando sus fluidos un poco, Hinata metió el lente de Izanamy en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo un poco, movió la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante sintiendo el pene de Izanamy tocar toca su boca, le sujeto los genitales y los masajes un poco, Lucy estaba gimiendo sonrojada mientras movía sus caderas de un lado a otro-

Aaaaahn mmmaaahn -Lucy y Hinata estaban gimiendo mientras sus vaginas comenzaban a mojarse por la excitacion, Lucy gritó un poco y su vagina derramó fluidos vaginales sobre la cara de Izanamy, Izanamy recostó a Hinata en la cama y sujetó su pene para penetrarla por la vagina-

¡Aaaahnmmm! -Hinata gritó gimiendo un poco sintiendo como era el entrada, Lucy estaba sonriendo sonrojada acostada a un lado sintiendo como su vagina temblaba un poco, Hinata estaba gimiendo mientras Izanamy movía sus caderas con fuerza- ¡Aaaahn aaahn! -Izanamy movía sus caderas con fuerza sujetando a Hinata de los tobillos, sus caderas se movían con fuerza haciendo sonar la cama, su vagina estaba derramando sus fluidos, Hinata se dio la vuelta quedando sobre sus rodillas mientras Izanamy la sujetaba de sus caderas con fuerza, sus envestidas eran fuertes y cada golpe le sacaba un grito de excitacion, Hinata estaba sonrojada e Izanamy le sujeto los senos, hundía sus dedos mientras estos se movían con fuerza, sus fluidos estaban salpicando dejando gotas en la cama pero también se mezclaban con el sudor de ambos dejando sus cuerpos algo húmedos- ¡Aaaahn aaahn ikuuuuu! -Hinata grito derramando fluidos en frente de Izanamy dejando su pelo húmedo, Hinata cayó en la cama cansada mientras Izanamy se puso de pie, Lucy y Hinata estaban lamiendo el pene de Izanamy, movían sus lenguas tocando desde el inicio hasta la punta del pene, las dos estaban gimiendo sintiendo toda la forma del pene de Izanamy, sus palpitaciones eran más fuertes y amabas felinas se levantaron sujetando el pene de Izanamy entre sus senos, ambas estaban sujetando los senos con sus manos mientras entre ellos tenían el pene de Izanamy, estaban empujándolo más mientras se levantaban y bajaban sus cuerpos hundiendo más el pene de Izanamy, sintieron como Izanamy terminado sujetándolas y eyaculo encima de sus senos, ambas estaban sonriendo viendo como el semen salía cubriéndole el busto-

Aaahn es mucho semen aaahj -dijo Lucy sonriendo viendo el semen en su cuerpo-

Parece que lo estuviste guardando mucho tiempo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ambas estaban sonriendo y lo vieron temblar un poco pero aún tenía el pene erecto y duro-

Esto aún no termina -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata se acosto y abrió las piernas abriendo su vagina con los dedos-

Vamos Izanamy córrete aquí dentro -dijo Hinata abriendo su vagina sonriendo-

No yo también lo quiero dentro -dijo Lucy sonriendo sonrojada, colocándose a cuatro patas abriendo su vagina, Hinata y Lucy terminaron acostadas encima de la otra juntando sus vaginas mientras Izanamy penetro entre ambas vaginas-

¡Aaaaahnnn mmaaa! -ambas felinas gimieron con fuerza mientras movían sus caderas frotando el pene de Izanamy entre sus vaginas lubricandolo con sus fluidos, Izanamy sujeto a Hinata quien estaba arriba y Lucy estaba abajo, ambas frotaban sus senos sintiendo como Izanamy estaba vistiéndolas a ambas con sus pene frotándolo entre sus vaginas, Izanamy penetro a Hinata primero-

¡Aaaaahnn! -Hinata grito gimiendo mientras Izanamy se movía con más fuerza penetrandola y sus golpes hacían frotar su clitoris con la vagina de Lucy, los fluidos salían más rápido empapando las vaginas de ambas dejando un gran mancha-

Aaahn yo también lo quiero...aaan lo quiero Izanamy penetrame -dijo Lucy entre gemidos, Izanamy envistió con fuerza a Hinata y luego sacó su pene para penetrar a Lucy en su vagina- ¡Aaaaaaahn! -Lucy grito gimiendo con fuerza mientras la envestía, sus movimientos eran fuertes y un poco lentos mientras la vagina de Lucy derramaba fluidos dejando una línea de humedad cayendo por su ano, Izanamy estaba moviéndose con más fuerza e intercambiaba de lugar en la vagina de Hinata o Lucy, Izanamy terminó recostado en la cama mientras Hinata y Lucy entrecruzaron sus piernas frotando sus vaginas en el pene de Izanamy, estaban moviendo sus caderas mientras sus vaginas derramaban sus fluidos cubriendo todo el pene de Izanamy, Izanamy movió las caderas sintiendo como su pene recorría todo el recorrido de sus vaginas sintiendo la humedad, Izanamy eyaculo y su semen terminó cubriendo a ambas felinas, las dos estaban sonriendo, Izanamy sujeto a Lucy de sus muslos y la penetro por su vagina mientras ella se colgaba de él con sus brazos-

¡Aaaaahnn aaaan! -Lucy grito gimiendo mientras ella se movía con fuerza, Izanamy movía a Lucy de arriba hacia abajo mientras él estaba de pie, la cargaba y la volvía a bajar mientras sus fluidos caían en gotas al suelo, Lucy no paraba de gemir mientras Izanamy aplicaba más fuerza, le dio la vuelta mientras sujetaba a Lucy por detrás de sus rodillas, Izanamy movía más rápido sus caderas cargando a Lucy, cada golpe era fuerte y Lucy bajaba con fuerza dejando manchas de fluidos en el suel- ¡Aaaahn me parte! ¡Siento que me partes aaaahn no puedo para! ¡Soy adicta a tu verga aaaahn! -los movimientos de Izanamy eran más fuertes mientras Lucy estaba de espaldas a su pecho mientras su vagina estaba un poco sonrojada derramando más fluidos- ¡Aaahn dámelo...dámelo...quiero tu semen dentro de mi! ¡Aaaahn más fuerte! ¡Aaahn ikuuuuuu! -Lucy derramó sus fluidos dejando un charco e Izanamy eyaculo dentro de ella, Izanamy sacó su pene derramando los fluidos y semen derramando sus fluidos en el suelo-

¡Aaaaahnn me toca! -grito Hinata sonriendo, Hinata se colocó a cuatro latas mientras Izanamy la penetro por su vagina, su vagina derramó sus fluidos- ¡aaaaahn! -Izanamy estaba envistiendola con fuerza sujetándola de sus caderas, la empujó contra la cama dejándola acostada mientras la penetraba con fuerza su vagina estaba expulsando fluidos dejando una mancha en la sabana, Hinata estaba sonriendo y estaba muy sonrojada mientras Izanamy seguía moviéndose con más fuerza haciendo sonar la cama- ¡Aaahn me partes aaahn no ares...aaahn! ¡Si más...más fuerte aaahn! -Hinata estaba gimiendo y gritando con fuerza mientras Izanamy se movía más fuerte, Izanamy eyaculo Detroit de Hinata y ella grito derramando sus fluidos- ¡Ikuuuuuaaaaahn! -Hinata grito y no se detuvo, ella acostó a Izanamy y se sentó sobre el penetrandose por sí misma en la vagina, Hinata estaba subiendo y bajando con fuerza, Izanamy la sujeto del trasero mientras Hinata se subía y bajaba en sentones fuertes, su vagina derramaba algunas gotas de fluidos vaginales mientras se movía con más fuerza, sus golpes sonaban mientras sus fluidos derramaban llenando y mojando más a Izanamy, Hinata no se detiene y movía las caderas hacia atrás hacia adelante, Hinata no paraba de gemir- ¡aaaaaahn! ¡Aaaahn más...más...aaahn aaaa! -Hinata grito apurando más su paso hasta que levantó las caderas con fuerza, Izanamy la giro y se acosto con Hinata, levantó las caderas y las bajo con fuerza, giro más sus caderas mientras las movía más rápido sintiendo el palpitar de su pene en su interior- ¡aaahn eso más rápido! ,aaaahn dámelo todo! ¡Aaahn dame tu semen, no te detengas y córrete dentro aaahn! -Hinata grito derramando sus fluidos e Izanamy dio un empujón eyaculando dentro de ella- ¡AAAAAAAHN IKUUUUUU! -Hinata grito con fuerza y los dos cayeron en la cama candados, los tres ataban cansados y acostados mientras recuperaban parte del sueño-

Eso estuvo excelente -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Si pero esta la paso, creo que podemos compartirlo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Lucy sonrió y asintió mientras abrazaban a Izanamy, lo que quedaba de descanso lo pasaron dormidos por el momento, Zafiro estaba caminando hacia la cabaña, en sus manos tenía un plato con comida y arroz, ella suspiró y entró-

¡Buenos días mi amorrr! -grito Zafiro sonriendo viendo a todos los lados pero solo vio a Hinata y Lucy dormidas de la cama- ¡¿Que demonios pasa aquí?!

Oye no hagas tanto escándalos estamos dormidos -dijo Hinata cansada levantándose y se cubrió el busto y cuerpo con la sabana-

Mejor dicho apenas dormimos -dijo Lucy sonriendo- hasta sus Izanamy nos soltó

¿Que cosa dices? -dijo Zafiro molesta viendo a ambas- ¿Como Izanamy apenas las soltó? El no está aquí

Es que anoche tuvimos sexo y dormimos aquí -dijo Lucy sonriendo, se giraron pero Izanamy ya no estaba entre ellas- ¿donde esta?

No lo se estaba dormido aquí hace un rato -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Buen intento apuesto que solo me mintieron -dijo Zafiro molesta-

No, el estaba aquí y tuvimos un trío -dijo Hinata calmada, las tres estaban tratando de hablar pero en eso comenzó a temblar y las tres cayeron al suelo, el temblor fue un poco fuerte y todo se calmó enseguida- ¡Nos atacan! ¡Preparen a los guerreros! -Hinata y Lucy se vistieron con bata y salieron corriendo, vieron a algunos animales en la orilla viendo al mar, volvió a temblar y se acercaron lo más que pudieron-

¿Qué pasa nos atacan? -dijo Hinata confundida-

No, más bien parece que estamos siendo protegidos -dijo Clent sonriendo, todos señalaron al frente para ver a Izanamy frente al mar, su pelo se volvió blanco y expulsó energía carmesí del cuerpo pasando al Modo Guardián, lanzó un golpe de gancho liberando una onda de energía y creó una gran ola, la ola se levantó doblando hacia el mar mientras Izanamy saltó girando y lanzó una patada de talón liberando una gran roca creando una pared hecha de picos, Izanamy corrió y saltó golpeando el suelo creando un temblor y liberó una línea de rocas creando un muro más largo, giro y levantó los brazos creando un muro más grande creando picos, Izanamy parecía algo cansado mientras el mar regresaba golpeando los picos creando gotas y niebla-

¿Él creaba los temblores? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida-

Así es, lleva entrenando desde hace dos horas -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Isaac estaba riendo un poco viendo a Izanamy- no para, parece que se levantó con mucha energía y mucha sed, se bebió un galón de agua hace poco y parece que se quitó un gran estrés del cuerpo -Hinata y Lucy se sonrojaron un poco y desviaron la mirada-

¡HAAAAAAA! -Izanamy extendió los brazos creando un ataque de energía y este se deshizo sin avanzar mucho, Izanamy vio sus manos viendo la energía y la deshizo, expulsó energía volviendo a la normalidad y comenzó a ver las partículas de energía-

 _Cuando entro al Modo Guardián la energía que logro reunir es mínima, ese Kamehameha fue uno muy débil y me tomo cinco minutos reunir la energía, para pasar al Modo Sagrado tardo tres minutos en reunir la energia y cuatro peleando usándola_ -pensó Izanamy serio- _Pero en ese momento..._ -Izanamy recordó el estado en el que había entrado cuando cuando peleó contra Vaiolett y lo recordó cuando peleó contra Berseck- e _n aquel momento esa energía no fue natural...fue pura como si lo último que me quedaba de energía se mezclara con la energía natural, también sentí como mi cuerpo estaba bien por los primeros segundos pero después de ese tiempo me derrumbé, un minuto...solo estuve así un minuto y me derrumbé por una carga en mi cuerpo, debo tener cuidado y también..._

¡IZANAMY! -Zafiro, Hinata y Lucy le saltaron encima parando que siguiera entrenando, él cayó al suelo siendo sujetado por las chicas en su espalda, las chicas lo tenían sujetando del cuello y estaba sentado-

Chicas, chicas, chicas ¿que les pasa? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Es que te dijimos que no entrenaras y ahora estás entrenando ¿qué tal si caes rendido de nuevo? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Si además, hiciste temblar la isla, muchos se asustaron -dijo Zafiro preocupada-

Cuando me levante y no te vi me asuste -dijo Lucy preocupada, Izanamy estaba sonriendo nervioso, todos se fueron retirando dejando a los bebés con ellos, Izanamy acariciaba a Isaac en sus brazos mientras Long jugaba detrás de él su espalda y cola, Long se sujeto de su espalda y lo cargó con la cola-

Por dormir mucho tiempo necesitaba hacer ejercicio, necesitaba moverme más y eso hice -dijo Izanamy calmado- solo quería practicar algo

Eso lo entiendo pero al menos nos hubieras dicho -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Si, nos preocupaste mucho -dijo Lucy molesta-

Lo se, lo lamento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con un poco de pena, Zafiro las estaba viendo confundida- bueno tengo que seguir un poco más, estaré bien siempre y cuando no me arriesgue mucho -Zafiro lo pensó un poco y se levantó viendo a Izanamy caminar por la orilla, más tarde Izanamy estaba meditando sobre una roca, escuchaba el sonido del mar y de las olas, abrió los ojos sorprendido y cayó al suelo- ¡Cooof cof cof! -Izanamy comenzó a toser sujetando su boca- Coooooofffgh aaaaargh -se ahogó y escupió un poco de sangre en su mano en el suelo, se levantó respirando agitado tratando de mantener la calma-

Carajo...aaaf aaaf esto debe ser de lo que me advertían -dijo Izanamy molesto, se levantó y cayó recargado sobre un árbol- claro debí hacerle caso

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ Izanamy estaba frente a Phoenix en su forma pequeña poco antes de alejarse-

 _Escucha el poder que te estoy dando es demasiado para cualquiera, por eso úsalo con menor tiempo pero si pasas de tu tiempo límite tu cuerpo sufrirá bastante daño ya que la energía natural no es fácil de manejar, nunca sobrepases el límite o podrías terminar muerto_ -dijo Phoenix calmada- _**Fin del recuerdo-**_

 _El daño aún no...aún no me recupero por completo_ -Izanamy cayó al suelo mientras veía el mar- _me preguntó..si en esta guerra veré mi final..._ -solo cerro los ojos un momento para dormir, mientras tanto Zafiro estaba hablando con Esmeralda y Kotoko-

¿Preguntas si note algún daño interno? -dijo Kotoko confundida-

Si, él podrá decir que está bien pero por el exterior porque en el interior podría estar lastimado -dijo Zafiro preocupada-

Bueno cuando revisaba sus músculos estos estaban muy tensos y esa tensión se fue muy lento pero poco a poco notaba que posiblemente habría mucho daño interno -dijo Esmeralda preocupada-

Tienen razón, no sabemos como actuaba su energía en el interior, pero creo poder hacer una medicina que lo cure en el interior para restaurarlo a la perfección -dijo Kotoko calmada-

Que bien, una medicina que lo cure -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- ¿en cuánto tiempo lo tendrás?

Solo dame dos días, mientras tanto quiero lo alejes de la batalla y del entrenaminto -dijo Kotoko calmada mientras aplastaba algo de hojas en un mortero-

Si lo cuidaré -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, ella se fue corriendo buscando a Izanamy y lo vio acostado en el suelo con la boca llena de sangre, corrió asustada al verlo tirado en el suelo- ¡Izanamy contesta! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Por favor no me hagas esto!

Hey tranquila -dijo Izanamy calmado despertando- no es necesario que grites, te eso fuerte y claro -sonrío y se sentó-

Pero tu boca...tu..¿vomitaste sangre? -dijo Zafiro asustada-

Solo la tosí un poco, creo que exagere otra vez -dijo Izanamy cansado-

¡¿Exagerar?! ¡Estas muriendo! -grito Zafiro asustada-

No lo estoy, solo estoy débil son parte de mi poder que creció, tengo daño ligero, con el tiempo se irá recuperando -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Escuche que liberaste una gran cantidad de energía y tuviste un cambio drástico, nadie te cuestionara si no peleas un tiempo, solo vive -dijo Zafiro asustada y llorando un poco- no mueras

Jejej...perdóname por haberte preocupado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- si es cierto pase por una transformación muy arriesgada, un estado que jamás había sentido, incluso enfrente al líder del ejército enemigo, pero logre hacerle frente

No te hagas el fuerte conmigo -dijo Zafiro llorando-

Me dio miedo para serte honesto, pensé que ese sería mi fin, ese sujeto es mucho más fuerte que yo -dijo Izanamy cansado y Zafiro asintió- volveré a entrar para después pelear con el -Izanamy se levantó y movió el cuello- debo acabar con el cuanto antes sino las esperanzas de todos se desvanecerán

No puedo ver al hombre que amo pelear y morir -dijo Zafiro llorando viendo a Izanamy- solo te pido que esperes tres días -lo abrazo con fuerza y lo acurruco en su pecho- tres días para que la medicina esté lista, cuando lo esté júrame que serás más fuerte para que no pierda por favor

Te lo prometo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo respondiendo al abrazo, después de un rato Izanamy se había lavado la sangre de la boca y se sentó junto a Zafiro se acercó y lo besó con un poco de fuerza, lo atrajo sujetándolo en sus brazos mientras lo besaba con fuerza, Izanamy pasó sus manos frotando un poco las piernas de Zafiro, sintió sus músculos, sus caderas y luego comenzó a quitarle el pantalón revelando su vagina, Zafiro se quitó la blusa y terminó completamente desnuda, su pelo era completamente blanco, vientre delgado sin marcas de ningún tipo, sus senos grandes y con pezon rosado, Izanamy la abrazó mientras la acostaba en el suelo-

Hazlo...hazlo y no dudes -dijo Zafiro sonrojada- quiero que me hagas el amor -Izanamy asintió y comenzó a bajar lamiendo el cuello de Zafiro, paso su lengua y boca por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los senos, chupo uno succionando con algo de fuerza, los sujeto con fuerza con sus manos, Zafiro se levantó y se sentó frente a Izanamy casi penetrandose pero su vagina solo rosaba con el pene de Izanamy, su vagina comenzó a calentarse mientras movía las caderas frotándolo en su vagina, Izanamy le sujeto los senos, sus senos eran tan grandes y suaves que sus dedos se hundían con facilidad, peñisco los pezones de Zafiro y los jalo un poco, la recostó en el suelo y metió dos de sus dedos acariciando con cuidado su vagina al entrar y salir- aaaahnm aaaahnn más...aaa

No te contengas, solo déjalo salir -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡Aaaahn! -Zafiro gimió con fuerza mientras sus vagina comenzaba a mojarse más y más, sus fluidos se volvieron líneas blancas que pasaban desde su vagina hasta su ano y cola, Izanamy revisó sus dedos húmedos y mojados por la bahía de Zafiro, Zafiro abrió las piernas mostrando su vagina e Izanamy la penetro con cuidado, lentamente estaba metiendo su pene en la vagina de Zafiro y esta derramó algo de sangre- ¡Aaaaahn!

Zafiro esto...tu -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

No importa...estoy feliz -dijo Zafiro sonriendo y soltando algunas lagrimas- continua -Izanamy asintió y comenzó a mover dejando que Zafiro lo abrazara un poco fuerte- ¡Aaahn! -Izanamy se movió con algo de fuerza pero lentamente para no lastimarla- ¡Aaahn aaahn! -Izanamy se movió con más fuerza mientras escuchaba su vagina estaba derramando sus fluidos en la arena de la playa, sus movimientos eran lentos pero comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, movió las caderas de lado a lado presionando con ma fuerza, Zafiro estaba gimiendo con más fuerza mientras ella terminó girando y dejó que la penetraran de nuevo, ella estaba gimiendo y sudando- aaahn más duro aaahn -Izanamy la sujeto de las caderas envistiendo con más fuerza, su vagina comenzaba volverse roja por la fricción, sus fluidos salían sin control cayendo en la arena, Izanamy movió más su cuerpo y terminó eyaculando dentro de ella- ¡AAAAHN! -Zafiro grito gimiendo y vagina derramó sus fluidos con semen-

¡Aaaahn! -Zafiro recostó a Izanamy en la arena y se penetro ella sola por la vagina usando el pene de Izanamy, ella lo sujeto de sus hombros y comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza, sus rodillas estaban sobre la arena pero sus caderas eran las que se movían con fuerza escuchando sus constantes golpes y gemidos por la excitacion- Aaahn me encanta aaahn -Zafiro se movía con fuerza mientras Izanamy la sujetaba de sus caderas y luego le sujeto los senos para apretarlos, los junto y luego los apretó con fuerza hundiendo sus dedos, los movía con fuerza mientras Zafiro gemía, ella sintió un calambre en sus caderas y cayó encima de Izanamy, Izanamy la sujeto de sus caderas y comenzó a mover más fuerte sus caderas- aaahn no pares -Izanamy se movió con ma fuerza envistiendo a Zafiro hasta que ella grito- ¡aaaaahn! -su vagina derramo sus fluidos con fuerza llenando la arena con su humedad-

Aaahn jajaja -Zafiro estaba riendo igual que Izanamy, le dio un beso y los dos se retiraron, toda la tarde Izanamy estuvo dormido en algún lado, Hinata lo cuidaba acariciando su cabeza, Hinata estaba sonriendo viendo a Izanamy, le dio un beso pero algo en su mente le mostró algo-

 _ **Mente de Hinata-**_ Izanamy estaba expulsando energía blanca del cuerpo mostrando el pelo blanco, largo y sus ojos brillaban pero parecía usar un traje azul de manga larga y pantalón con una armadura roja encima-

Voy a dejar todo atrás, no tienes ningún control sobre mi, te destruiré y este planeta vivirá lo juro -dijo Izanamy serio mostrando la pupila gris plateada-

Ese brillo...ese aspecto -Izanamy parecía estar de pie mientras el poder lo cubría mostrando su cuerpo en pelo blanco brillante- eso es...sin duda es a todos su esplendor...- _ **Fin de la visión-**_

 _¿Que fue eso?_ -pensó Hinata sorprendida- ya entiendo...lograrás un poder mayor todavía, está bien confío en lo lograrás, lograrás derrotar a Berseck -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Que sucede? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Nada...solo sigue dormido -dijo Hinata sonriendo- sabes creo que te daré una sorpresa muy bien esta noche -Izanamy sonrío y volvió a dormir, más tarde Izanamy estaba caminando hacia la cabaña de Hinata y entro con cuidado-

Bien Hinata ya estoy aquí, ¿cual es la gran sorpresa? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Esta -Izanamy se sorprendió de ver a Hinata, Lucy, Zafiro, Kotoko y Esmeraldas desnudas frente a el-

¡Victoria definitiva! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Decidimos hacerte este pequeño harem para hacer que olvides el estrés de la guerra -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Si y para que tus heridas se recuperen más rápido, también no harás mucho esfuerzo -dijo Kotoko sonriendo-

Y esto podría relajar tus músculos -dijo Esmeralda sonriendo-

Todas ayudaremos -dijo Lucy sonriendo- todas pondremos de nuestra parte

¿Que dices a esto Izanamy? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Son las mejores mujeres del mundo, que bueno que estén las cinco aquí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- todas saldrán cojeando -las hembras estaban riendo con fuerza, esa noche la cabaña y la isla se llenaron de gemidos, toda la noche, toda la madrugada, hasta la mañana siguiente los gemidos y golpeteos no pasaron, muchos en la aldea estaban sonrojados y nerviosos escuchando todo, Noe, Saru, Clent y los demás estaban sonrojados escuchando todo claramente, Bruce parecía ser el único que estaba molesto-

Entonces todo este tiempo no se puso a entrenar -dijo Bruce serio- ¡ya basta de gemidos! ¡Toda la noche, madrugada y mañana! ¡Ya basta esta no es la isla del placer idiotas!


End file.
